Curious George
by Catrlgirl
Summary: Complete When Alucard brings home a new toy what is to become of her? How can the child of a Vampire ever hope to be normal? What is George? What does the future hold for this little monster? Please vote Do you want the Adult Adventures of George?
1. Chapter 1

A/N THIS IS WRITTEN WITH THE PERMISSION OF MSLCAT

Hello, all! This is a re-write of chapter one of Curious George. I looked back and realized all the mistakes and improvements I could make, especially to grammar and description. Therefore I decided to update the first few chapters.

The full moon was a deep glowing red that set the golden "sun" glasses ablaze. The heavy smell of blood and decaying flesh washed over the small lazy town like the incoming tide and made Alucard grin.

"This is a perfect night for a hunt," The no-life king growled, mirthful hunger making him lick his lips.

His long red coat swayed in the chilly wind. He tipped his wide hat back, looking down over the town. Tonight was perfect. It was the kind of night that screamed 'playtime'. Alucard Nosferatu, the king of vampires, silently made his way through the ravaged town. He had one mission to complete, one order to obey...Search and destroy.

He grinned, stepping over a crushed leg. He whistled merrily, his head bobbing slightly in tune to music only he could hear. He loped along through the destroyed town and sighed. Walls were crumbing from being destroyed, as things or rather bodies had been thrown through them. Windows were broken and blood still dripped from their broken panes. And bodies, so many bodies littered the empty streets. His target was rather messy, weren't they? He kicked a skull in his path, making it bounce like a pebble across a brook, as he moved along. He glanced down at the severed limbs and drained corpses littering the ground. Such a mess.

"A regular feast, wasn't it?" Alucard muttered, shaking his head in disappointment.

Stupidity always drained some of his good mood. Why did these monsters have to be so... so... childish? They always left a mess when they ate and they never ever were smart enough to be subtle. Alucard snickered in morbid delight as images of the murder and destruction of this town ran through his mind. Suddenly, the large grey brick building loomed in front of him and he cocked his head. The thick ivy crawling along the cracked, dull, and crumbling brick wall gave the place an aged sort of elegance. A sign swayed, creaking eerily in the wind. **Founders Home for Orphaned Children**. The windows were sparklingly clean and without a single crack or board covering them. The wide lawn was a lush green and well kept, although barren. Alucard leaned against the sign and waited, tapping his heavy boot clad foot.

"An orphanage, how cliché." His fangs peered out over his thin lips, flashing in the bright moon-light. "Funny that they should destroy the town, but leave this orphanage intact. I wonder what their business was here."

There was the "cheerful" scene of a massacre all around him. The strong smell of blood assaulted him as he waited for the 'fun' to begin. He would have plenty of time to enjoy the scenery and dinner after he finished his job. The silence was interrupted by the gurgling and moaning of the undead coming back to life. Alucard upholstered his Jackal and waited for his targets to rise.

'_She has guts whoever she is.' _Alucard thought, sliding an extended clip into his pistol. His Casull joined it in his other hand mere seconds later.

She was so open about what she was doing, so bold. She was feeding the children to the ghouls. Yes, a she, males never bothered with children; especially here, with all the young lovelies in the surrounding town. After all he saw parts of them all over the place. Young women were infinitely more useful and far more "pleasurable" in his book.

A glittery red eye glared over the round gold glasses. There it stood, the elegant old orphanage turned undead cafeteria. It had probably been a good one during its prime.

'_You always let your opponent make the first move_' he thought calmly waiting for the first wave.

The groans and writing of the more intact corpses got louder and then it came. Ghoul after ghoul rose from the drained corpses around him. Alucard unleashed hell with his Jackal, silver bullets shells raining as he fired. The gruesome damned souls limped towards him to only be cut down, and turned to dust, by a bite from his Jackal. Alucard circled with undead speed before he flipped up and stood on the roof. Dropping his spent clips, he slammed more into place and fired. When the dust settled, he dropped to the ground and kicked open the ornate wooden doors of the orphanage. He yawned dramatically, stretching as he glanced into the dark building.

"That was a nice warm up. Now on to the main event."

The dark empty entryway greeted him coldly. Pulling the slide on the Jackal, Alucard chambered a round and stalked down the hallway. The screams of frightened children guided him through the corridors and down the stairs to the cellar. Their screams grew louder as he phased through the heavy steel door to their prison chamber.

"So, you're the one causing all this trouble, huh?" Alucard chuckled, as he trained his gun on the female holding a struggling blonde baby.

The child screamed and flailed as the F.R.E.A.K held her. Alucard was impressed. Unlike the other children, she wasn't cowering or screaming in fear to be saved. She was fighting the best she could with what she had. Snarling at Alucard, the female freak dropped the child into an empty barrel. Alucard sighed before he fired twice. The shots thundered through the small cellar, causing the children to start screaming and crying even louder in their tiny iron cages. The wild eyed vampress slashed at Alucard with her long un-manicured nails, managing to flip the barrel over in her assault. Alucard danced around her claws ducking and fading her every blow.

"You are toying with me, aren't you, you bastard?" she snarled, leaping back to avoid a silver bullet to the head. The bullet grazed by her face, stinging like hell and drawing blood. She reached up and touched her face. She was bleeding. She was actually bleeding. And for the first time, she actually was afraid. She dropped back and sank into a defensive mode. Eying him warily and awaiting his next move.

"Of course," Alucard said shrugging. "You're nothing more than a plaything. You don't even deserve the name vampire. Look at you, feeding children to ghouls. You don't even understand their value."

The screaming of the children grew louder as The No-Life King called his hell hordes from the shadows. Every nightmare and every dark dream that the children ever had was coming true. There were monsters in the world. The children screamed, covered their eyes, and prayed to God for it all to stop as they shouted for someone to save them, take them home, and make the bad monsters go away. The world seemed to take on a surrealness as the walls seemed to quiver and quake. The walls rippled and eyes seemed to appear out of nowhere to stare at the female F.R.E.A.K. Then four giant dogs, with six eyes each, melted out of the walls, stretching it like stiff rubber. They growled and snapped ferociously as they melted from the shadows at his command.

"You see, I am a real vampire and you are nothing more than a F.R.E.A.K." With a snap of his gloved fingers, the beasts from hell were unleashed and tore the pathetic excuse for a monster to shreds. "Pathetic!" He spat, watching her be devoured by his beasts. She screamed her heart and lungs out as she was shredded to death by the demon dogs.

The children in the cages all cringed and turned away at the sight. _'Smart little humans, aren't' they?' _They shivered and cowered as the bloodcurdling screams of his enemy became silence. The wet gnashing sounds of the dogs ripping her up soon quieted and she was nothing more than a smear of blood on the floor now to be licked away by his dogs. He grew bored with these false abominations. He grew tired of them pretending to be anything more than cheap copies. He pulled out a cellular phone and dialed the familiar number of his master.

"Alucard?" Integra said, her calm expectant tone carrying over the line clear as a bell. "I take it your mission is complete?" Sir Integra Hellsing twirled the curling cord of her antique phone on her wide mahogany desk around her finger.

"Yes, Master, it is complete. All that remains is dealing with the surviving children."

"I see. Alucard, you are to gather them all together and put them to sleep with your enchantment. They can be relocated when the clean up team arrives."

"Understood, Master, I will comply."

"Good. You are to return as soon as the clean up team arrives."

"Yes, Master."

Alucard flipped the fiddly phone closed and stalked up to the cages. He grinned widely at the children cowering in corners and their backing away from him. He pulled off his golden glasses and his blazing erd eyes drew each childs gaze to him. He captured their eyes as they looked to him to be let out of their cages. His eyes flashed red and all of the young eyes widened before they grew heavy with sleep. Soon, under his gaze, each child swayed before sinking down to the stone floor of their cages snoring. It was as if a lullaby was drowning them and one by one they were out. Then, leaving the cages, he sat on the barrel crossing his long legs and waited for the cleanup team. Suddenly, the silence was split by an ear splitting shriek.

"Hm, I forgot about the little snack in the barrel." He easily stood up and flipped over the barrel. The tiny wailing blonde glared up at him from her looked right at him and Alucard laughed. "You're a noisy little thing, aren't you?"

Alucard grabbed her, pulling her out of the barrel and holding her up before him.

She narrowed her little blue eyes at him and seemed to hiss at him. She slammed her tiny fist into his arms and glared at him again. She babbled in irritation as he refused to put her down. He laughed at her little tantrum, the little thing raging against him furiously and futilely. She bit his arm, gumming it with a rightous fury as she battered at him with her baby fist.

"What are you thinking?" Alucard asked the tiny yellow headed tornado wailing at him with her baby babbling. He peered into her mind and he laughed.

It was a mirage of colors and shapes. The uncontrolled imaginations swirled dizzily around in her head. But there was something there. A tall man in a yellow hat with bright red eyes glared at the little face of a doll with yellow hair.

"So I'm the man in the yellow hat, am I little one? So does that make you … my little monkey? Alright then, since I'm the man in the hat, you are Curious George." The grubby little baby girl glared at Alucard before returning to pounding his arms with her tiny baby fist. "Hahahahah, you are quite the little fighter, aren't you, George?" George, as she was now called, started crying again when Alucard laughed at her. "Shhh little monkey, you are an amusing little creature." Alucard said, as he watched the little picture story of the baby's mind.

The little blonde doll grew to giant size and chased the man in the big yellow doll stepped on him and the man in the big hat cried as the doll stood vitoriously over him. Soon George stopped her wailing and stared at the laughing giant that was Alucard. She babbled angrily at him her little brow furrowing and her pretty blue eyes narrowing.

"So you want to fight my little monkey? I will give you the chance. You are coming with me. You're something special. An amusing little creature indeed."

He cradled the baby against his cold body and with a fangy grin dripping with insanity, he stepped into the shadows when he heard the sirens of the Wild Geese's vans arriving. Soon he stepped out of a similar pool of shadow into the corner of his master's office.

"Alucard, you're back." Integra said, scribbling at the large pile of paperwork she was finishing. "You did well tonight," Sir Integra stated. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose and looked up. "Uhm, what are you holding?"

"This," Alucard said, holding out the baby by the threadbare collar of her jumper. "Is George. I am keeping her."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!" Integra shouted, startling George into screaming at the top of her lungs again.

"Now look what you did, Master, you broke her," Alucard teased, still holding the shrieking blonde baby. He held her out towards Integra by the collar of her filthy one piece jammies. "Take responsibility."

"I did no such thing! Now, Alucard, shut her up until we have found the proper place for her!" Integra covered her ears, trying to drown out the hellish screaming.

"Master, you are a woman, this is much more up your alley." Alucard snickered, holding the still bawling George out towards her by the collar of her ratty top.

Integra's eyes went wide behind her round-rim glasses and her mouth opened to protest, but no words would leave it. Luckily, she was rescued by Walter bursting into her office.

"What in God's name is this?" Walter asked, covering his ears against the barrage of sound.

He stepped forward, grabbing the baby from Alucard's careless grip. He held her to his shoulder and rocked her gently. The gentle swaying and his soft voice soon had her banshee wail subsiding.

"Thank you, Walter." Integra said, relief coloring her cheeks a faint pink. She knew she would have died if she'd had to listen to that screaming much longer.

"May I ask why Alucard was strangling a child?" Walter said, still rocking the blisfully quiet George gently.

"Alucard wants to keep her," Integra muttered. She glared at the ancient vampire somehow managing to look innocent in this affair. "I cannot even begin to think of all the ways that this is a bad idea."

"Well, honestly, it is not such a bad idea. Think of it, Sir Integra." Walter patted George's back softly and she gurgled happily. "You are under pressure from the knights to provide an heir, aren't you?"

"Yes, but how is this little banshee going to help?" She asked, turning her eyes back to the little girl. "She's not mine."

"She can be your heir. This little banshee, as you call her, can be of great use to you in the future." Walter smiled gently at the sleeping baby in his arms. George drooled on his sleeve, snoring slightly as he swayed her.

"I'm sure her parents are hunting for her by now. Alucard, take her home. Now!" Integra ordered, sitting back down at her desk. She waited a few seconds only to see Alucard hadn't moved an inch.

"Alucard, I told you to take her home."

"Master," Alucard said. "She is home. Where else am I supposed to take her? She was one of the orphans that were being fed to the ghouls."

"So you think I could adopt her and pass her off as my daughter? Do you honestly think this will work?" Integra asked, pondering the idea. It would be nice to have this 'heir' business behind her.

"Yes, she could be the next leader of the Hellsing organization," Walter stated.

"There is no way that they'll accept a non-blood child as my heir." Integra argued, grabbing one of her thin Silverette brand cigars.

Walter turned a very wise deceitful grin to his employer. He smiled, saying, "They don't have to know, do they? The last meeting was well over a year ago. Alucard has been successfully keeping things in order so one has not been necessary. Therefore, if this is done properly, you can trick them."

"Who will be her father then," Integra asked. "This plan won't work without plausible parents. I have no man, and they know it."

"I will," Alucard said, his red eyes glittering mischievously. "I would very much like to see this amusing little human grow up. She is rather like you master."

"This is true, Sir Integra. She even has the same color hair and your wild streak. I think her eyes are even close to your color."

"Perhaps." Integra said, shrugging in defeat. Tomorrow I will call children's services and see; but I doubt the queen or the other knights will allow it," she told them, lighting her cigar.

"What they don't know will not hurt them." Walter joked, handing George back to Alucard.

"Well, my little George, you are going to be fun." Alucard smiled, his fangs glinting, as he thought about raising a child with Integra.

"George," Both Integra and Walter asked together. They both had twin looks of confused awe as they gawked at him in surprise.

"You did call this baby a she, didn't you?" Integra wondered when Alucard's brain had chosen to leave. "You're not calling her George, are you?"

"Of course." Alucard said, contentedly making scary faces at George. "If I am the man in the yellow hat, then she is my little monkey, George."

Both other inhabitants of the room blanched and stared at him. Walter actually wiped his monocle and stifled a cough.

"Whatever, just deal with her for the night. We'll see what happens in the morning." Integra decreed, returning to her paperwork.

"Yes Master," Alucard beamed, before melting away George in his arms.

He re-materialized in the gloomy stone chamber that served as his room. He easily pulled a black crib out of the shadows and he laid her in it. Almost instantly, she awoke and started screaming.

"What lungs, you're not winded yet? Are you a howler monkey George?" Alucard laughed, as he simply stared her down. "You only want attention, huh."

He had gained much patience over the centuries that he had lived through. So he just stood there, and waited for her to and realize that bawling would not get her the attention she wanted. She soon quieted down and then her bawling became quiet whimpering, then and only then, did he pick her up. He set her against his chest as he easily returned to resting in his chair.

George leaned happily against him and sucked her thumb. Alucard just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"George, hunters do not suck their thumbs." He pulled her thumb out of her mouth, punishing her with a thump on her hand.

She just glared at him angrily and put her thumb back in her mouth. Alucard to actually picture her huffing defiantly before she did it. Alucard then growled at her, a deep rumbling sound full of promised pain.. George just stared back at him and then slowly took her thumb out of her mouth. She looked sheepish and actually bowed her head apologetically.

"That's better. And no bed wetting either. If you pee on me, I'm feeding you to my hell hounds. You'd make excellent kibble."

George just ignored his threat and laid down upon his chest. She snuggled against him and soon she was asleep. Amused by her reactions to him, Alucard, the ancient vampire, soon fell asleep too.

**HELLSING HELLSING HELLSING**

Soon, a few hours after sunrise to be exact, a strange pulling sensation awakened him. It wasn't painful. It was more of a nuisance. It was sort of like when your clothes felt too tight. When Alucard's red eyes opened he knew what had happened. While he had slept, he had become intangible and George had fallen inside of him. A gloved had shot into the black hole that was his chest and he pulled her out. She came out wide eyed and nearly hysterical, but she was not crying. She glared out at him defiantly. She shivered and she was ghostly pale but she was silent. She babbled and Alucard knew it was the baby version of a cursing fit. She twitched and shivered, barely lucid, as Alucard held her tightly in his arms.

"My, what a brave little monkey you are, George. It's a miracle that you survived. You were just given your first view of hell, how was it?"

The little girl glared at him, her eyes flashing a vivid anger and seemed to even spark red. He stood cradling the baby in one of his arms. He opened the door to his cellar and climbed the steep stone stairway into the brightly lit hallway of Hellsing manor. He winced in the harsh light and he made his golden glasses appeared over his eyes.

"Alucard, what is that ungodly smell?" Integra demanded, covering her nose as he entered her office. Walter was pouring her tea and his wise old eyes turned instantly to George.

"It is her, Sir Integra. She needs a bath and you need to make the proper arrangements if you truly intend to keep her." Walter grabbed George from Alucard after he rested the gilded tea cup on the edge of Integra's desk. He was almost out the door with her heading for the bathroom when Alucard spoke.

"Well, Walter, I never pictured as the type to like children." The vampire muttered, a maniacally amused grin on his face.

"I raised Sir Integra as a child when her father was sick. Besides, I have a soft spot for children, Sir."

"You are mellowing in your old age, Sir Dollneaz." Alcuard said, a deep chuckle making the humans in the room, excluding George, shiver. The baby just giggled with her new father.

Walter looked back with a knowing smile.

"I can still be of service, you old demon."

"Well said, my old friend." Alucard nodded as Walter exited the lavish office, bouncing George as he headed toward the nearest bathroom. "So Master, will our daughter be allowed to stay?"

"Yes, for now; but I am not cut out to be a mother, at least not right now."

"Is Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, the Iron Maiden, afraid of a mere baby?"

"ALUCARD, YOU LIMEY BASTARD!!" She shrieked before a gunshot rang out through the mansion. Alucard faded away with a knowing grin.

"Georgey, don't worry your parents fight all the time. It'll be okay. You get used to it, after a while." Walter cooed at little George. She smiled and splashed in the sink gurgling happily as Walter rinsed her hair.

**HELLSINGHELLSING **

Alucard reappeared in the bathroom where Walter was giving George her bath. He watched slightly amused by the old butler's care of the new arrival. He spoke gently to her and lovingly. He was like a grandfather. George seemed happy too and playfully splashed in her bath.

"Things will certainly be interesting for now won't they?" The elegant ancient demon whispered, as he watched his little monkey get a bath.

George's platinum blonde hair sticking to her head and her insanely adorable giggles made Walter smile. George stared up as the light reflected off of Walter's monocle.

"AHHHH," she gurgled, grabbing the sparkly piece of glass. She looked through it, putting it over her eye like she'd seen Walter do. It made everything wavey and funny. It made things look so far away. Then, just like all babies, she stuck it in her mouth and started chewing on it.

"Give that back, little one. I need it." Walter requested, a light chuckled making his demand seem like a joke. George pouted when he took the slender piece of glass back from her. It was pretty and shiny. She reached for it again but Walter leaned back and George looked like she had lost a friend.

"Nope." Walter said, rubbing more shampoo into George's hair.

"I look forward to see what you will become, my little Curious George."


	2. George gets a puppy

Integra covered her ears, praying to whatever God was listening to her. George's screaming seemed to make the very windows shake. Integra let her head fall to her desk.

"Walter," she said. Her voice was a depressed whine. "How can you stand it?" Integra yelled, forcing her voice to carry over George's unnaturally loud screaming. "That little banshee is about to drive me out of my head! I can't get any work done."

"Patience, Sir Integra. There is nothing to be done. She isn't hungry, she doesn't need changing, and she isn't sick. Little George is simply fussy." Walter moved around the office calmly going about his work as if nothing at all was wrong. "She will either realize screaming and whining won't get her what she wants and stop, or end up hoarse. Whichever comes first?"

"I know what is coming first," Integra muttered, wishing for a pillow to slam over her head. "I am going to shoot her if you don't shut her up."

Walter smiled knowingly as he continued to go about his dusting in the large office.

"What is that smile for, Walter?" Integra asked, her light eyebrows arching suspiciously. "I will ask only once."

"Your father said the same thing when you were a mere baby. You are like him in more ways than you realize, that's all." The older platinum blonde sighed before turning her eyes on the portrait of her father above one of the large bookcases.

"Sir Arthur Frederick Clearbrooke Hellsing."

"Yes he was quite a man and quite a general. You have done him proud, Madam." Walter skillfully lifted a vase on the stand and then the stand was spotless.

"Can you at least move the damned noisemaker out of my office? I can't concentrate." Integra begged him, her hands still over her ears, wondering if there wasn't something that she could shove into that kid's mouth. Integra knew she was being petty and horribly weak, but she didn't care. She knew her ears would start bleeding soon. She KNEW it.

"I will do no such thing, Sir Integra. Children need time with their mothers and she was with Alucard all morning keeping him up."

"Shouldn't babies be asleep at this hour, it's nearly ten."

"The little one is rather angry about something so she is not sleeping."

"How does Alucard get her to sleep?"

Walter simply shook his head, he had no idea.

"Perhaps she just wants some attention, Madam. Why don't you go give her a hug or hold her or something?"

"No, I refuse to play her game."

Walter just gave her a very stern and fatherly look. It was actually quite compelling.

"Alright, fine, anything to quiet her. Can one die of bleeding eardrums? From sonic overload?"

"There goes your father again."

Integra turned a pointed glare at Walter as she picked George up off of her blanket on the floor.

"George, will you shut up?"

Blue eyes met grey and it seemed like the baby turned up the volume, just to spite her. Integra grit her teeth under the strain to her ears. Grabbing the baby by the thick collar of her sleeper Integra held her out and away from her precious ears. It was battle of wills, a war of the minds. Integra dared George to keep screaming. George demanded her right to scream as loud as she desired. They reached stalemate.

"Oh, Sir Integra, stop it this instant. Have you no motherly instincts?"

"Nope, none." Integra answered honestly, glaring at the still bawling baby. "I was trained for battle, not motherhood."

"Oh lord," Walter muttered, running a gloved hand over his face. "That is not the way to hold a child. You will strangle her," Walter scolded her.

"At least then she would be silent." Integra jested, a light morbid laugh making her face less strained. "How on earth can she be this loud?"

Just then, George's eyes flashed hatred and sparked blood red and Integra fell to the ground. Integra fell backwards, crashing into a chair as she hit the ground.

"What in God's name?"

She was flat on her back and George was sitting on her stomach laughing.

"Are you okay Sir?" Walter worried, rushing to her side.

"Yes, nothing but a bruised pride. I swear though, it's like someone knocked me back. And this little monster is laughing at me."

"Oh well, let her laugh. She is just a baby. And think about it this way, she finally stopped crying."

"True enough, Walter. Now get her off of me so I can get up."

"Of course, Madam." Unfortunately, George was not having that. She laid there clinging to Integra's soft chest and the moment Walter tried to remove her, she started crying again, louder than ever. "Well, Madam, it would appear the little one wants to sleep on you."

"Why Me?" Integra asked the air, but resigned herself to just lay there on the thick Persian rug and let George use her as a bed. "Tell Alucard to come and get her when he comes in Walter."

"Understood, Madam. However, it will be near dawn when he returns."

Integra just shook her head defeated.

"I am well aware of that. Walter, since I am currently being used as furniture, will you start the arrangements with child services?"

"Of course, Madam." The old butler affirmed before he took Integra's seat at her desk.

Looking over her impeccably kept records he began filling out the paperwork needed for George's adoption. Meanwhile, both blondes just lay on the floor quietly. George was drooling on the coat of Integra's expensive suit. Integra stared up at the ceiling wondering why she had agreed to this in the first place.

"Oh and call the cleaners too this suit is going to have to go in."

Walter nodded and instantly the phone was at his ear.

"Yes, an Italian suit jacket for Sir Hellsing. It will be delivered tomorrow. Thank You."

The quiet rustling of papers and soft tapping of keys were the only sound in the office as Walter prepared the paper work and filled out questionnaires.

"Why are we doing this Walter?" Integra asked, breaking the silence of what seemed like hours. "Why did I decide to keep this little monster?"

"I don't know, but she is hardly a monster. Just wait until she is talking and walking in a month or two. Then she will be a monster just like her mother." Walter joked, placing all of the papers in a manila folder for signatures.

"I am going to ignore that, Walter, because I am holding this baby and I can't reach my pistol."

"Thank you, Sir Integra. Maybe you should try to get up it's been nearly three hours. I think she'll be fine as long as someone is holding her." Walter suggested, stretching his old muscles after finishing the work.

Integra adjusted her grip, carefully placing George in her arm and standing. The tall leather reclining chair in the corner looked sinfully inviting. Progress had been made. George was still asleep and it was blissfully silent.

"I'll bring a blanket, Sir."

Integra nodded silently praising any and all deities graceful enough to keep the banshee she was cradling asleep. Quickly crossing the room, she sank into the recliner and leaned back resting George once again on her chest. The baby continued to drool happily dreaming of a man in a giant red hat. By the time Walter returned, George was not the only one asleep. The butler simply did his duty and wrapped the blanket around the young woman who was like a daughter to him and what appeared to be his new granddaughter. Time flew as both blondes dreamed.

Integra snoozed comfortably in her chair while George woke up from her nap. She was warm and comfy. She chewed on the fuzzy blanket draped across her and was in paradise. The blanket rustled as she played with it, falling from Integra's shoulders. Then George dropped the blanket as Integra's pocket watch caught her attention.

"GUUAAHH!" George shifted, stretching out her chubby arms to grab the shiny watch. What was it? Why was it so shiny? Did it taste good? The watch fell into her hands and George giggled. She shook the shiny little trinket, which was really a horribly expensive antique gold pocket watch. She poked it and was amazed when it popped open to reveal slowly spinning hands. TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK. The watch sounded and George bobbed her head to the quiet rhythm. Soon enough she grew bored and shoved the watch in her mouth. The chain whirled in front of her like a mobile, still clipped to Integra's pocket, and George was happy.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

However, soon the sun would be coming up and at five fifteen in the morning a pair of vampires returned to Hellsing Manor.

"Hahahah, Master, look." Seras beamed, pointing to the adorable picture of George laying on Integra. "Sir Integra is a natural, isn't she?" Seras whispered happily as soon as they entered the office.

"George is going to make a woman out of Integra one way or another." Alucard chuckled, thinking of Integra as a true mother. Would she become as his mother had been? Loving, learned, and strong.

"You're right, Master." Seras snickered , she too thinking of Integra as a mother. And that only made her laugh a little harder. A born of battle matron trying to handle a willful and disobedient child. She wondered who would win. "Hey, is there something in George's mouth?

Alucard simply grinned, detaching George from Integra. The little blonde baby squirmed in his cold grasp. She had Integra's watch hanging in her mouth as she gurgled drowsily.

"Is that Sir Integra's watch?" Seras asked, watching Alucard pry the object out of George's mouth.

"No, Police Girl, this is a teething ring."

Seras snorted, covering her mouth to avoid waking Integra.

"Sir Integra is gonna kill her if she finds out." giggled Seras.

'_**Good morrning, little monkey, did you sleep well?' **_

Smiling sleepily, George wrapped her chubby little arms around Alucard. Babbling a greeting, she yawned her little mouth stretching cutely as she woke up.

'_**Let's leave your mother alone for now.'**_

Seras simply blinked in confusion. She had never know Alucard to act in such a manner before. Something must be wrong with him.

"Master, are you speaking Romanian?"

"Police girl, I am far older than you know. Romanian is my native tongue and I expect my daughter to know it."

"Fatherhood doesn't suit you master. You are too nice or something. It makes you creepy." Alucard gave Seras a crooked glance and Seras gulped. "Okay, well, creepier."

"Very well then, police girl, you will not be a sister." Alucard commanded sternly, his mischievous red eyes glittering.

"Sister?" The word hit Seras like a ton of bricks. She had always wanted a sibling. Being an only child, she was always alone. But not anymore, now she had a little sister.

"If George is my daughter, then you are her older sister."

"Oh, master, I always wanted a sister. Oh Georgey, your big sister is going to get you so many presents. And I'll teach you a lot of games and..."

"No you won't, sisterhood doesn't suit you, Seras. It makes you too happy." Alucard mocked her with her own words.

"I'm sorry master." Seras blushed sheepishly. "It's absolutely perfect for you."

Alucard simply smiled like a madman bouncing George in his arms.

"She is going to be something special. I can tell."

"We had better leave. Sir Integra is still asleep. We don't want to wake her up." Seras told him as she tiptoed from the room.

That gave the king of vampires a wicked idea.

"No we don't, do we? We had best put her to bed proper like. You go to bed Seras. I'll handle it."

"Of course, Master." Yawned Seras, as she retreated towards the basement, opening the office door without even the slightest creak.

'_Why can she not behave like a true vampire?' _Alucard thought disappointedly before turning laughing red eyes on his mistress.

'_**Shall we put mama to bed, George?' **_

When she just looked at him, he spoke directly to her young mind. She mimicked the funny man in the big hat and nodded.

'_**Good girl'**_

Shifting George to one arm, a white gloved hand stretched out and a black portal opened in the air itself. Spreading like a ripple soon the flickering emptiness covered them when it lifted they were in the dark green bedroom of Sir Integra. George was wiggling on the fluffy king size bed. A stern glare from her father warned her to stay quiet. Ridding himself of the Blood red coat and hat the black ribbon tie and shirt soon followed vanishing as soon as they were removed. Lastly his gloves and shoes vanished in a pool of shadow. The thin black lines of the seal burned red on his pale hands and soon the pants were gone as well leaving only a pair of black silk boxers. In a flash of shadow Integra floated from her chair. And her suit was peeled away as if by a pair of hands. Her glasses were lifted from her sharp nose lightly and dropped onto the bedside table.

"White," ALucard muttered, glancing at Integra's dreadfully boring choice of lingire. "I should have known."

However, there was something he hadn't expected the plain white cotton panties were bad enough, but the nearly strangling compression bra was an eyesore he intended to remove. The drawers of the rich wooden dresser across from the elegant four poster bed each slid open silently. Each of the hideous atrocities Integra called bras vanished to the section hell they belonged in via a pool of tangible shadows. Alucard took a moment to gloat at the thought of them burning. The last disgrace to breast, covering Integra, vanished. Alucard grinned lecherously as Integra's healthy pale peach breast feel free.

"They look yummy don't they, George? Master, you are doing yourself and the knights a disservice. You are almost up there with police girl, aren't you? Now for something a little more suited to a woman." A sheer white lace half-cup soon robbed him and George of their lovely view. "Much better. Quite flattering."

Integra still dead to the world was none the wiser when she was tucked into the bed along with himself and George.

'_**Something seems missing from this family picture doesn't it, my little howler monkey?'**_

Once again mimicking his thought George nodded, her little blond head bobbing. Another wild beastly grin from Alucard and a puddle of black bubbled at the foot of the bed slowly taking shape. Soon a pair of red eyes opened and straight sharp ears pricked at hearing there first sound.

'_**The family dog of course. Now what would you like to call him George?' **_

Looking into the cartoon of her mind again he stifled a laugh when the colorful image of a pen and ink well came into focus. It squirted thick black ink onto a white backdrop and it looked like the dog.

"Ink it is."

Soon father, daughter, and dog were asleep as well and awaiting one hell of a wake-up call in a few hours.

***HELLSING HELLSING***

That wake up call came in the form of George crawling through the bed and squeezing Integra's yummy chest and whining. Groggily, the older platinum blonde opened her eyes and reached for her glasses. Suddenly, she shrieked when George pinched her nipple again and started crying. Detaching the baby, she perched her glasses on her nose and soon George was not the only one screaming.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Integra shrieked, quickly becoming aware of her new undergarments and her bedmates.

"Ah, the baby is hungry."

"You blood sucking bastard, what are you doing in here? George, stop that. There's no milk in there." Integra growled, pushing George away from her apparently appetizing breast.

"I felt some family bonding was in order. You had best feed her before she gets louder. You are currently the only one properly …… equipped. And Milk or no, I'm sure they are delightful to suck on, right George?"

George just bawled louder. Grabbling for what she assumed held her breakfast.

"Get out before I find my pistols, bond a bullet to your brain, and make you suck the smoking barrel!"

"Such imagery, a fitting punishment indeed; but the view more than made up for it. You look exquisite in lace." Alucard coyly teased, before removing himself and George from Integra's bed.

Integra quickly grabbed her robe, always hanging on one of the posters of her bed, and tied it around her body. Alucard just shrugged with a wicked grin and as he got up and removed the covers. Straight away, Integra noticed his black silk boxers. She cleared her throat and turned around.

"Will you please put some pants on?"

"Why?" Alucard snickered , standing behind her, wrapping his arms around her, and giving her shoulder a gentle kiss. "I'd only have to take them off again."

"Get away from me! Good grief, what is wrong with you? You've been like this ever since you brought her home with you." Integra complained, as she slipped out of his grip.

"You may be right." said Alucard, letting go of her and looking at George. "I feel different when she's around, like I want to be a proper father."

Suddenly, another wailing blast from George brought them back to her.

"Good god, that kid's got lungs. Get her out of here!"

"As you wish." said Alucard, picking up George, creating a portal, and walking through.

"And in the name of all that is holy, use the door and stop dragging that child through the shadows!"

A heavy chuckle was left behind as the portal closed.

"Damn that Alucard. I am going to shoot him where it doesn't grow back." Integra snarled, leaving her bed and heading towards her private bathroom.

Turning on the shower and disrobing, she began the daily ritual of washing away the sweat and stress of the previous day; not to mention the imagery of spending the night with and in the arms of Alucard.

"I swear I'm going to kill him. Ahhhh, sweet sounds of silence and solitude." sighed Integra, as the hot water rushed over her aching body.

"It is a rather still moment, isn't it?" A deep mocking rumble spoke into her mind.

Integra gritted her teeth and focused on blocking him out.

"Alucard, when did you get to be such a filthy letch?!"

His laugh receded from her mind and Integra left the shower, grabbing a fluffy towel from the cabinet. The scowl deepened when she investigated her lingerie drawer. Those were most definitely not her underwear. Thongs, French cuts, G-strings, and piles of intricate lace. Integra blinked as she picked up a pair of crotch-less underwear and her left eye started to twitch. Those, those were not undergarments. Those were showpieces.

"ALUCARRRRRRRRDDDDDD!!"

"You called, my master?" Alucard asked, stepping out of thing air and still holding a whimpering George. Alucard looked bored and unconcerned in his black boxers.

"I thought I told you to put some pants on." Alucard shrugged and George's whimpering became a sad cry. "Return my things to me at once." Integra demanded, sternly crossing her arms to keep her towel in place. "Where have you put my underwear?"

George just bawled reaching her chubby arms out towards Integra.

"She is still hungry, master. And you do look rather appetizing, if I must say so, although in a different way."

"Stop it and return my things."

"But, Master, I did not take them." Alucard pointed to the full drawer that Integra was still standing in front of. "They appear to be right there in the drawer." He said, once again placing George on the bed.

"You know damn well what I mean, now unless you want me to send you back to hell, I suggest you return them."

"Send away, Master. What I have done is a far lesser sin." Alucard kneeled in mock drama. He crossed his hands in front of him and bowed his head. "You were disgracing yourself, and all women everywhere, with those atrocities. I simply righted an obvious wrong. If I must die for my crime then I shall."

George's volume increased and eventually Integra was forced to press her hands to her ears.

"You know it's not good for George to see us fight. Why don't we show her us making up? It may ease her mind," Alucard suggested. He pulled the towel wrapped Integra towards him a planted a kiss upon her lips.

Total shock covered Integra's face and she reached up and slapped Alucard. Needless to say he let her go. George just giggled and babbled something in baby talk.

"Alucard! How dare you?!"

George laughed, wiggling on the bed in apparent joy. "GAHAHAHA WAG," she gurgled and Integra lifted an eyebrow.

"What did she say?"

Alucard frowned, glaring at George, before he covered his chest with a hand and fell to the floor. "The betrayal! She said to hit me again."

"Gladly," Integra said, slapping Alucard again. She fought to keep the towel from slipping as the vampire pouted.

"Whose side are you on, George," Alucard asked.

He stared at the baby and George just raised her eyebrows at him, smiled, and her eyes flashed red. Soon Integra found herself on the floor with Alucard on top of her. Integra's face went red and she was perilously close to an aneurism.

"This is more like it." Alucard delighted in the feel of Integra's body beneath his.

"Alucard! What the hell are you doing?! Get the bloody hell off me!!" Integra knew she would never live this down as she lost her grip on her towel.

George pouted. Playtime was over. With the help of Ink, George tumbled to the floor and crawled over to Integra. She was hungry and wanted to eat and since no one was going to feed her, she'd just have to get it herself. George crawled over to Integra and prepared to suckle; but Integra held up a hand and gently pushed George away.

"I told you, there's no milk in here! Alucard, get the hell up off me before I blow your brains out and castrate your ass."

George instantly started crying again as Integra's gentle shove landed her on her butt.

"Ugh, shut that little demon up will you, I can't even hear myself think." said Integra, as Alucard got up off her.

Alucard just stood there grinning at the sight of his exasperated master wrapped, though barely, in a towel, praying for God to deafen her, and imagining all the things that could have happened just now. _Kissing, a towel slowly removed, boxers gone, and …._

"Alucard!" Integra screamed , snapping him out of his playful daydream.

"As you wish, Master." He picked George up and pouted. "Come along, George. Your mother is incapable of breast feeding either of us this morning. You'll just have to settle for bottled milk."

A red bottle materialized in his gloved hand and George was instantly silenced once the milk hit her belly.

"Now, return my things, Alucard." Integra ordered, she too, getting up off the floor.

"No, I have already complied with your order. You told me to shut George up. I did." Alucard muttered, pride making his voice lively."And I am now free to leave."

A smirk graced the thin lips of the no-life king and he whistled sharply. Instantly, the puddle of black that had gone unnoticed sprang to life and trotted behind him.

"Is that a dog?"

"Yes, it is George's new pet. I believe she called him Ink."

"I have made up my mind. I am not keeping her and I am not sending in the papers. I will simply turn her in to the child services and let them deal with her."

"You will do no such thing, Master." Alucard stated, his eyes glowing deep crimson. _**'Isn't that right George' **_the little girl saw Alucard nod in her head and she copied him once again, George nodded.

"_**You don't want to go, do you?' **_

The little blonde head shook furiously no. Her curly blonde hair poke out around her head and she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

'_**You love it here, don't you George?' **_

Another adorable nod from the baby softened Integra's heart. Integra was taken aback by how cute George was. Her lip poked out and Integra could swear the baby was begging. An exaggeratedly adorable PWEAAASE ran through her head and she huffed.

"How does she do that? That little banshee is manipulating me, I know it."

"It is a child's gift and it works on all women. I have seen it work on them through the ages and it still does."

Integra's patience was wearing thin with her servant taunting her.

"Just get out you undead nuisance, before I burn you." Integra hissed, turning her back on the both of them. Alucard cursed the irritatingly thick towel and shrugged.

"I thought you turned you back on the arts."

"I may make an exception for undead bastard annoying me at," she glanced at the clock near her bed. "9:40 in the morning."

"Understood. Good day to you then, Master."

Alucard vanished with a smirk. Then Integra realized that he had never obeyed her; and soon another annoyance came to her attention. George was pounding on her leg and the black shadow puppy was currently destroying her bed by sharpening his teeth on one of its legs.

"I am going to shoot him."

Being ignored soon angered George and her blue eyes flashed red and once again Integra found herself slamming into the floor. Re-securing her towel she stared at the screaming little blonde. "It was you, wasn't it? You little witch how did you do that? I was nearly eight before I could do even the slightest trick. Looks like I must the one to deal with you." Quickly dressing and even settling for one of the abominations Alucard had dared to call underwear Integra sped towards her office.

"Walter!"

"Good morning, Madam I hear you have been busy this morning." Walter held out the customary cup of coffee for his mistress. It was piping hot and perfect as usual.

"You have no idea," Integra muttered. She took her seat at her desk and pulled open the file Walter had finished for her. "We have to keep George, Walter, there is no choice. Where did you put her legalizing, and guardianship papers?"

"No choice, madam?" Walter asked, suspicion coloring his aged brow. "Her papers are in the top drawer."

"She has powers. We can't let her go to another family. She will be the cause of all kinds of destruction when she is older. Who knows what she's capable of?"

"I agree. Besides, the little darling has already stolen the heart of Seras and even me in my age."

"You go get George and bring her here I am going to keep an eye on her. Send Seras to buy all the necessary things for her. Crib, diapers, toys, formula and clothes any and everything she can think of. If we are going to fool the knights and the queen we had best be thorough, right?" Integra wielded her pen like a weapon as she placed her initial on the first dotted line.

"Very true, Sir Integra. We have much to do. I will baby safe the house as well."

"Thank you, Walter. Tell Alucard he has a date with my pistol as well. I know this is his fault."

"Of course, Madam." The old butler smiled as he left the office to begin his day's work

"This is going to be very interesting."


	3. George's first word

For once, the sun was shining and there was not a cloud in the sky, which was in stark contrast to Integra's dark and gloomy mood.

The thick manila envelope in Integra's hand was frighteningly official. Integra sat there paralyzed, staring at the Gold Leafing of the royal signet imbedded on the official document. It was directly above the monogram of Children's services. The process had been a long and tedious one; and Alucard had wanted to eat their social worker, but settled for erasing her memory of George's adoption. This needed to look as legitimate as possible. They needed it to seem as if George was Integra's by birth.

The quiet shuffle of the envelope felt thunderous to Integra as she opened it. Her Office seemed wrong for this. But honestly, where else was suited to business?

"So, Sir Integra, the papers have returned, have they?" Walter asked, coming into her office and bearing her lunch on a silver tray.

"Yes." Integra answered him, still staring at the barely open envelope like a zombie. "Honestly though, I don't want to open them. They're so official, so final."

Integra picked at the tiny flap of the envelope and peered at it suspiciously. She glared at the paper, intimidating it.

Walter grinned, his wrinkled face curling into a friendly wink. He laid down the Tray and leaned against Integra's desk.

"And this is coming from a woman who controls an entire military faction? A military faction that fights monsters, and accepts orders from her majesty, I am shocked. A military faction that is one of the best kept secrets in England, Are you really scared of a few pieces of paper? Really, Madam, you stared down the face of a pistol at twelve years old."

Integra just raised one eyebrow, glared at him, and ripped open the envelope.

'_Just like she was child, the quickest way to make her do something is to imply that she can't.'_

Integra pulled the papers out of the envelope and read over them carefully. Walter placed her lunch down upon her desk and Integra announced to him the contents of the paperwork.

"Well, Walter, I am officially George's mother." She sighed heavily, stacking the papers to be dealt with later. There was no turning back now. "Why does that scare me?"

A dark chuckle flooded the room, lowering the temperature several degrees. Soon, a giant pair of mad red eyes was staring down at them from the ceiling.

"Master, are you actually admitting that you are afraid," Alucard's voice drifted around the room eerily like it was played by a sound system. George seemed to just fall from the ceiling slowly as she was lowered by a thin tendril of black shadow, "of this little thing. If find that extremely ironic and funny."

"ALUCARD!!" Integra screamed, her eyes going wide at her baby swinging from a strip of energy over her desk.

"I've watched you face down vampires all on your own with nothing but a pistol, and yet, when it comes to this tiny little creature you're ready to run and hide in the closet."

"Shut it, Alucard! That tiny little monster has powers and it's the only reason I am going to keep her. Now, would you kindly stop HANGING HER UP THERE LIKE A BLOODY CHANDALIER!?

A dark fangy grin soon joined the giant red eyes as Alucard imitated the Cheshire cat. "You just keep telling yourself that, Master, it might eventually be true."

George nodded again but this time it was her will. Integra slammed a hand against her face in frustration. What on earth was wrong with that child? Did she even realize she was several feet of the ground, in the hands of a vampire, or even that she could die?

'_Good girl, George, you are learning fast. That is my little monkey.' _

Alucard's eyes and mouth soon disappeared along with George. He reappeared on the large brown leather sofa. George sat in his lap, snuggled against his chest.

"Tell me, Alucard," Integra demanded. "Why would you so suddenly want a baby anyway? That's not at all like you. I never even knew you cared about children."

"I suppose I'm getting sentimental in my old age. The biological clock is ticking fast. Is yours? It is not too early to give George a sibling."

Walter stifled a laugh as Integra blanched. The color drained from her face and she coughed.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Is the nursery ready, Alucard? It was your duty to prepare it. I won't have George sleeping in your coffin again."

"Yes, Master, it's ready and waiting. However, George hates it."

Integra simply raised an eyebrow in disbelief. She looked at George, busy playing with Alucard shiny silver buttons, and shook her head.

"You really expect me to believe that George hates her nursery?"

"Yes, Master, you never should have sent Seras to do the shopping. The entire room is pink and white. George's crib is overrun with stuffed bunny rabbits and there are demented baby dolls everywhere. George despises it."

"Alucard, you do realize she is only maybe seven or eight months old, right? She's hardly old enough to hate anything." However, Integra knew Seras. Seras was a normal girl, not like herself at all. She glanced at George again and thought of Seras and asked, "How pink is it?"

"Very pink. I believe the paint she bought was labeled 'Pink Frosting Fantasy."

Integra winced and a shudder ran down her spine. She cringed at the very thought of the pink, sugary, fluffy, and adorable hell that was George's nursery.

Walter simply shook his head. Integra was so un-feminine, So unlady like. She had had a lovely girl's room while growing up too. It had been so tasteful with the white and yellow, but after her father died, she had made Walter repaint it to make it appear more grown up. He sighed again as Integra stood up.

"Well, let's just see how bad it is shall we?

"Fine, it's your funeral. You shall go down in history and in medical books as the first woman to die from Pink Overload."

Integra led the way out of her office and up the stair. She trudged down the hall growing more and more anxious.

_'Really!? How bad could it be? It's a damned nursery. No need to be so silly.' _

Integra's hopes were steadily dropping and they hit bottom when she saw the sign on the door. It read George in giant white cursive letters. The pink hearts dotting the sign's four corner, and surrounding the 'G' were not a good omen. Integra prepared herself for the onslaught of Pink Frosting Fantasy and opened the door.

"What in God's name is this!?" Integra actually felt the urge to shield her eyes form the pink overload. It was like whiteout, only pink. It took Integra's eyes a full minute to adjust before she could make out any details.

The Crib was an enormous pink 'Princess' style crib with white trim. It was all the rage with the celebrities. Integra flinched when she saw the pastel lace covers and the small army of oversized stuffed animals lining the crib.

The walls were the most neon sugary pink Integra had ever seen and the swirling designs on the border were utterly adorable. Integra glanced at George, who was cowering and burying her face in Alucard's shoulder. Her lip quivered and she shuddered under the onslaught of pink and pastel.

"Alucard, put her down. It's her nap time and it isn't that bad."

_**"Forgive me, George, you must face the pink hellspawn yourself." **_

The baby looked out at the crib and seemed to shrink Into Alucard's coat even further. She covered her face with the dark red jacket and shook her head.

George looked up at her father, pleading to not be thrown to the bunnies. Her nig blue eyes were wet and seemed to yell "SAVE ME". She mumbled and Alucard shook his head in defeat. George was lowered into the soft pink cushions and immediatly she screamed, rolling around in the crib like she was being tortured.

"George! Hush that intolerable fuss this second." Integra braced herself and approached the crib warily. She grabbed one of the bunnies, sadly almost twice George's size, and wiggled it. "See, it's just a toy. Be a good girl George, stop screaming." George shuffled away from the bunny as if it was a demon. She cried and swatted at it. Alucard laughed.

"What the hell is so funny!?" Integra hissed, squeezing the stuffed rabbit with a bit more force than was necessary as she clenched her fist."

"You should really hear what George has to say."

"And exactly how am I supposed to do that?"

Integra did not have to wonder long, because in less than a minute Ink oozed up into Georges crib. The little waddling puppy looked ferocious despite being barely bigger than George. It growled and snarled at the bunnies as George cowered behind him. The dog pounced, ripping the throat from one of the bunnies. Stuffing rained down and George gave the only approval she could, she nodded.

"Impressive. Perhaps Ink could be a hunting dog, Master, what do you think?"

"I think that child is psychotic." Integra muttered, watching the dog destroy the defenseless bunnies. They each met their doom and were soon nothing more than piles of fluff and shredded fabric. "She just orchestrated the murder of more than ten stuffed animals. She plotted an execution, no, an assassination."

"I know. I believe she actually wanted them burned though. They do look incredible while blazing. Now do you see how much George hates her nursery?"

"Yes, fine, have it fixed."

Alucard scooped up his daughter and George looked ecstatic. She looked like she had just been pulled from the edge of death. She looked like she had been rescued from a desert after months of near starvation. Integra could only stare as George babbled her thanks to Alucard.

"Well, what color would she like, Alucard Sir," Walter asked.

Alucard picked George up and held her out in front of him.

'_**You heard him ,George, what color do you want?'**_

Her little blonde brow furrowed and she looked exactly like Integra before she grabbed Alucard red coat and tugged on it.

"BOO BAGGGA"

"You heard the little lady, Walter. She wants red."

"My my, what a bright little thing, she is. She takes after her mother." Walter remarked , mentally preparing to make arrangements to repaint George's room red.

"Quite, Walter my friend. Will you see to the changes?"

"Of course sir, I am here to serve the Hellsing organization," Walter told him as he moved into action.

"Integra needs some time to bond with our daughter and if I recall I have a date with her pistol. I'll meet you there." Alucard vanished as Walter made his way out the door. Integra took a moment to glance around the pink nursery again before she made her own way out. She slammed the door and slid down it shivering.

_'God! That was horrible! I'm not surprised George hates it.' _Integra pulled her knees up against the door for a moment before she reached back and flipped the lock. There, that was better.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George crawled out of Alucard's lap and rolled on Integra's thick leather couch. She climbed up on the armrest and joyfully fell to bounce up and down on the cushions.

Alucard, we have something to discuss about your little monster."

"Mine? She is legally as much yours as she is mine. And technically, being that she is human, that makes her far more yours than mine."

"Don't make me shoot you in front of her." Integra barked the reprimand like an order as she wiggled a little in her seat. It was as if she was trying to adjust something. She looked distinctly uncomfortable for a moment before she focused on Alucard again.

'_I wonder if master is still wearing the "gifts" I gave her.' _Alucard thought, a wry smirk spreading over his lips, as he imagined Integra wearing the white lace thong_._

Integra pulled a cigar out of the gilded gold case in her top drawer. She cut it with the built in slicer and then she glared at her servant as she lit it. She sighed as the aroma of the cigar eased the tension in her mind. Then she began Alucard's interrogation.

"Alucard, what did you do to George? She was angry with me and she knocked me over. I swear before God and her majesty that her eyes went red before she did it."

"I did nothing to the child." Alucard shrugged as George once again made her own fun by playing with his entrancingly shiny buttons. "However," he continued. "The first night she was here she fell inside of me while we were sleeping."

"You're lying!! No one could survive that, especially not a baby, she would have seen hell itself," Integra exclaimed, taking the cigar from her mouth.

"She did, and she came out nearly dead with fright and as white as a sheet, but she did survive." Alucard told her as he watched George now gum and chew on Integra's expensive leather couch.

"WHY, WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS YOU LIMEY, UNDEAD, HELL BOUND BASTARD!!!!??"

George, startled by Integra's yelling, stopped chewing on her couch's armrest and crawled back over to Alucard. She sat in his lap and furrowed her little brow at her 'mother'. Why was she yelling at her father? This amused Alucard to no end and he laughed as he answered his master.

"Uhm, you never asked. Besides, Master, it did her no harm."

"No harm?" Integra asked; smoke streaming from her ears as well as her imported French cigar. "The child has vampiric powers because of it. And I am still unsure why she survived. No one is supposed to be able to do that, especially at her age."

Alucard shrugged before crossing his long black pants covered legs. George just giggled as she slid out of his lap and back onto the couch. Unphased by her relocation, George just climbed back into his lap and started pawing at his long black ribbon tie.

"No harm Sir Integra, I will teach her when she is old enough to do any true harm. Until then, no one will know."

Integra nodded, thinking of the possibilities and ramifications, as she took a long drag on the cigar and exhaling a cloud.

"I must do my own research though. She will need training in the arts if she is to control her powers. This means that I will have to start practicing again myself."

"So the little Wiccan returns, eh, Sir Hellsing." Alucard teased, bouncing George on his knee.

The little girl giggled blissfully unaware of how close she had come to death. Cigar smoke curled around the room and Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose frustrated.

"Well, it looks like I am a mother and soon we will have to enroll her in school among other things."

"There will be time enough to worry about that when the time comes Master." Alucard assured her, stroking George's blonde hair. She really **was** so much like Integra.

Integra nodded dismissing them both from her presence. Alucard stood and headed for the door.

"Alucard, leave George with me for a while. I want to see something."

"As you wish, Master. I am glad to see you taking an interest in **our** child."

To this Integra said nothing. She just glared at him and rolled her eyes. The red clad vampire complied by placing George in a traditional guest arm chair that sat across from her mother's desk. And there George sat quietly for nearly an hour. In that hour, Integra watched her closely. She was bound to do something to prove her abilities. However, George simply wiggled and let out tiny baby hiccups and she continued to stare intently at Integra. It was like a mental battle a test of wits. Who would make the first move? It was a war.

Suddenly, George got tired of this game and antsy. Now her wiggling took on a new purpose and soon a black puddle rose from the floor and her puppy Ink came bounding up into the chair with her. Integra just raised an eyebrow at this. It was strange for a child to be able to call a familiar to her; but Alucard did give her the puppy.

"So you were bored and wanted your little playmate." Integra smirked, still smoking her cigar.

The little Doberman-ish vampire puppy jumped into George's lap and licked her face. She pulled the puppy closer to her and wrapped her arms around him, babbling happily. The dog was as big as her when he curled up at her feet and she patted his head affectionately.

"**MMM mmm mmmmmiiiii**." George muttered, stuttering trying to make the word form despite the difficulty.

Integra's jaw dropped in shock at the attempt.

"Are you trying to talk, George?" She asked her, flabbergasted that one so young could learn so quickly.

"**Mmmmmiiiinnnnneeee**." George stumbled over the word rubbing Ink's furry black head. Until finally the word came out clear.** "Mine." **

"My God, George, was that your first word?" Integra rushed over to the chair still slightly flabbergasted. "Come on George say mine. Mine. I know you can do it."

Integra pointed to Ink whimpering happily under George's soft hand. George looked angry when Integra touched Ink. When Integra picked up the black puppy, George's eyes flashed red with anger and Integra was flung back, again falling on her backside. Ink was sent tumbling to the floor.

"**MINE!!"** George shouted and Ink went trotting back up to the chair to sit with his little mistress.

"AAALLLUUUUCAAAARDDDDD!!" Integra shouted, calling the vampire back into her office. He was followed by Walter with her afternoon cup of tea.

"Master, It is most unbecoming of a woman to shout."

Integra, still sitting on the floor, just glared at Alucard.

"Oh if looks could kill, and I was human."

"Looks can't kill, but bullets can. Would you like one in your head?"

"No, but I would like you in my bed. The first is more likely than the second." He offered her a gloved hand to help her up off the floor.

Instead of continuing to argue with the lecherous vampire Integra drew their attention to George and Ink.

"She can talk." Integra said, bluntly coming to the point straight away.

"My, little George, how smart you are. What can you say?" Walter asked, kneeling beside her and rubbing George's little blonde head. "Madam, she cannot be more than perhaps seven months old maybe eight. She is quite intelligent to be talking so early."

"Of course Walter, she is my daughter," Alucard said, the pride of a father wafting off of him like cologne.

"You have nothing to with it Alucard!" Integra joked, once again taking her seat at her desk and tapping the last of her cigar on the ashtray. "If anything your child would be a skirt chaser."

"I don't chase skirts, Master. You of all people should know that I prefer women...in suits."

Ignoring him, Integra pointed back to George. "She can say mine."

'_**Well, my little monster, let us see your first trick what can you say?" **_Alucard encouraged her speaking softly in Romanian.

George nodded at Alucard, pointed at Ink like she had seen her mother do, and said...

"_**Mine**_."

"Why yes George, my smart little monkey, Ink is yours." Alucard affirmed, his fangs peaking out as he smiled.

George just grinned and hugged the squirming black puppy.

"Was she speaking Romanian Alucard?"

"Yes. She is my daughter and will know the mother tongue of her father. English is such an ugly language it has no character." Alucard stated, swooping George up in his arms proudly. _**'Isn't that right George? Mama should learn too, shouldn't she?' **_

Another nod from George confirmed her agreement.

"Well, Madam, George will be quite an interesting child, will she not?" Walter commented, rising off his knees to face Integra. "Seras will be positively giddy when she wakes up this evening."

"Yes, she will." Integra agreed leaving her desk and patting George's back. "She really is an unusual little thing, isn't she? Makes me wonder who her true parents are."

"She is our daughter master. She is bound to be special."

Integra simply nodded agreeing with the ancient vampire. After all, falling inside Alucard and obviously absorbing some of his powers made her his. Alucard put George down next to Ink on the floor. The puppy smiled and shook his shaggy little boxy body. George grabbed a handful of his fur and soon somehow she was on his back. The dog took off running and Walter and Integra nearly died of shock when they watched her exit the room like a professional jockey. Alucard laughed wildly then the chase began.

"INK STOPPPP!!!" Yelled Walter, his monocle bobbing behind him on it's gold chain.

Ink leapt through a wall pulling George though it too into the kitchen. Shocked at this new development, Integra Alucard and Walter all sped after her. Alucard was fully capable of stopping this, but it was far to amusing for that. George laughed holding on to Ink's straight back. When the dog saw all of the people surrounding it in the kitchen, it vanished sinking into the floor like a liquid puddle and George melted too. Right through the floor.

"How can he do that? I didn't know your hounds could pull people through shadows too." Integra turned and questioned Alucard, stunned by this new power, as they all headed for the stairs to the basement.

"Well, Master, they can't. The person has to do it to in order to stay with the animal." Alucard told her nonchalantly, as they descended the basement stairs.

"So George CAN WALK THROUGH WALLS!!!!????"

The vampire nodded grinning at Integra's stunned expression. For years, she had been known to never lose her cool, but in a month a baby had thrown all that control away. Integra made it to Sera's room door first and without knocking she entered the room. There they saw Ink running around in circles with George still on his back as he ran around on top of Seras' coffin.

"Ink, enough." Alucard commanded him, his eyes burning the color of blood. Ink stopped and George laughed like a maniac, sliding off of Ink's back as he sat down to obey Alucard's command.

"**Mine yayayayayay," **George giggled and gurgled**.**

"_**Bad girl George, you will be punished. You are never to order ink to do that again, do you understand?' **_

George just looked up at Alucard and smiled. His threats seemed to mean nothing to her, even though she understood him perfectly. Alucard knew that that was because she had yet to know his dark side. However, a solemn nod confirmed her answer that she understood him. Integra grabbed George and crushed her in a hug.

"You nearly scared me to death." Integra admonished, holding the sniffling baby with matching hair.

"Spoken like a true mother, Madam." Walter stated, before Seras pushed the lid back on her coffin.

Alucard removed Ink from the lid so Seras could get out.

"What the hell?" Seras groaned sleepily. "What just fell on top of my bed? Sounded like someone was doing a tango."

"Ah Police girl, I see George has woken you up." Alucard chuckled easily, before releasing Ink to do as he pleased. "It was only George. She was just dancing on your grave. No harm done."

"No harm done? She fell on top of my head and then started doing the watoosi." Seras complained ignoring the fact that she was still wearing her pastel pink nightgown and her hair was a mess.

"By the way, your little sister can talk now. You missed her first word." Alucard informed her.

"Oh, no, did I really?" Seras turned to George still cradled in Integra's arms. "Come on Georgey, say something for your big sister. Come on."

George just giggled at her. Alucard grinned as he looked into her picture book mind.

"She thinks you sound funny."

"Aww George, come on, say something for me please." The baby stayed silent and Seras looked dejected. "She doesn't like me, does she, Master?"

"On the contrary, she loves you alot. She just is not used to you. She almost never sees you. You will have to start staying up Police Girl."

"I hate being awake during the day, it's draining." Seras whined, stretching. She yawned as the last vestiges of sleep fled from her body, making George laugh again.

"Obviously, little George finds you entertaining, Miss Seras." Walter comforted her.

Seras shrugged rubbing the back of her head and making her hair stand up even more.

"It is simple police girl; if you want to be able to stay up, then you come hunting with me tonight."

Seras winced, but then reluctantly agreed. She was gonna miss all of George's childhood if she slept all day.

"All you need is some fresh blood."

"Alucard, I will not allow this." Integra told him. "I feed you with the medical packets. Is that not enough? We cannot have two wild bloodthirsty monsters roaming the streets at night."

"And yet you let Pip and his men roam around free. An INjustice, Sir Integra."

Integra caught Alucard's train of thought and smirked at him.

"They're thirsty monsters of a different sort. No one has ever gone to jail for killing bottle after bottle of beer."

"Master, she is right. I can't do that. I will not become the kind of monster that almost killed me."

"Thanks, a lot," Alucard chuckled at her. Then he nodded before holding out his arm. "Then I will feed you. Unless you drink of your own will, you will not have enough strength to stay awake during the day."

This form of feeding Integra could agree to and so she nodded. Seras looked at George, resting comfortable in Integra's arms, and then reluctantly agreed.

"Master, I do not believe this is the sort of thing George should see until she is a little older." Alucard told Integra, as he turned to face her. "I suggest you take her upstairs for a nap."

Integra agreed readily before beginning her ascent up the stairs to George's nursery.

"George you will learn of monsters one day, but today is not that day, do you understand." The adorable nodding head eased her fears. "However, it looks like you will have an advantage even I did not. You will be able to fight fire with fire."

"Mine." George said, in her stammering baby voice, as she enjoyed riding in her mother's arms.

"Yes George, if our plan works this will all be yours.


	4. George meets the queen

"I have to stop checking the mail nothing good ever comes." Integra growled, returning the gold letter opener to the small holder on her desk. The last month she had been plagued with notices from the knights. This month it was a summons from the queen.

"But, Madam, what do you mean," Walter asked confused. He sat down the cup and saucer of steaming tea. "Good Morning, George. How are you this morning, my little dear?"

George sat in her blood red play pen and played with her favorite toy, a stuffed halloween bat, and a soldier action figure while Integra worked. But now, being addressed by her 'adoptive' uncle, she turned her attention towards him and smiled brightly. Walter's heart almost melted at the sight. George Elizabeth Hellsing was a very cute little girl.

'_**I good Uncle Walter,' **__George answered him. Then, with a twinkle in her eye, she went back to playing with her toys._

Integra just groaned as she watched the display between Walter and George.

"Why does this child refuse to speak the queen's English?"

"It is simply a phase, Sir Integra," Walter chuckled lightly, brushing George's curly platinum hair and watching her smile. "But what in the mail has made you so angry? Do I need to arange a funeral for the mail carrier?"

"This is an invitation for George and I to attend the queen's St. George's Day party. George is nearly a year old and I'm guessing somehow the queen found out about her. So now she has invited her father and I to the party to introduce her."

"This could go very badly, couldn't it?" Walter asked, lifting George out of the playpen conveniently placed in Integra's office.

"Yes, it could. Alucard must speak to the queen and we have to pray she believes George is mine."

"And we have to hope our little darling does not destroy anything at Buckingham Palace." Walter chuckled, tickling George's tummy. "She does have a very destructive streak."

Integra nearly crushed the bridge of her nose. GOD! What if George decided to simply start running through walls? What if she made the queen go sprawling to the floor?

"She gets it from her father, no doubt. I am quite sensible."

"And what, if i may ask, does she get from me?" Alucard asked,stepping though a spot on the wall to enter the office. "Her dazzling good looks? Her Intelligence?"

Seeing Alucard, George wiggled in Walter's arms. Walter got the hint and handed George over to Alucard.

**"Happy Birthday, my little monkey."**

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. Her Romanian was rough at best, horrid at normal, but she knew she had heard happy birthday.

"Why are you wishing her a happy birthday?"

"It is St. George's Day, isn't it, Master? A perfect day for my very special daughter. It is simply fitting for her to be recognized."

"Alucard, you can't just go around changing a child's birthday to suit your whims." Integra turned a glance at the pair and became a studious lecturer. Informing them of thier mistakes. Demanding them to challenge her authority. "If you wanted her birthday to be today; you should have said something earlier."

"I'm an eight-hundred year old Master Vampire, and If I say today is George's birthday, then today is George's birthday." Then he addressed George. "_**Think of it, Little Monkey. Today, all over the world, people are celebrating your birth. As it should be for the daughter of a King."**_

_**"Me?" **_

"A King? Alucard you haven't been a King for over six centuries."

_**"Well, George, it looks like Mama has been studying. Aren't we proud!?" **_

_**"Sir, yay!!" **_George said, clapping her hands to prove how happy she was for Sir.

"Once a King always a King." Alucard grinned, all his fangs glinting under the sharp lights in Integra's office. "King of Romania, or a No-life King, I'm still King."

"Good grief, I have go to get out of this office and out of this house. I need to find a dress and I need to handle George." She groaned with annoyance and worry.

At this news, Alucard's ears perked up.

"You must find a dress? May I aske the occasion? Or is this just one of my tame fantasies being granted for me?"

Alucard simply dodged the horribly expensive glass ashtray Integra flung at him, sidestepping and letting it fall harmlessly to the thick plush rug.

"You and I have been invited to the Queen's St. George's Day Ball this afternoon. I am to be knighted a 'Ladies Companion of the Order of the Garter' and you are to become my 'Poor Knight'.

At this Alucard started laughing. George stared up at her laughing father and she simply joined him in her own bubbly laughter.

"You want me to pray for you?"

"Argh, I can only imagine who'd you be praying to and for what." Integra groaned again, as she remembered what the duties of a Poor Knight was.

"Hahahaha, this is a most historic day for our family, is it not? Today is George's birthday and her parents are being inducted into one of the oldest and most noble orders in England. The Order of the **Garter**, hm, now there's a club I'd love to join."

At this, Integra hit Alucard over the head.

"Must you make lewd jokes about everything."

"Well," Walter Decided. "Since you must go shopping for new clothes, why don't you take George with you? I believe Seras bought a stroller. And George needs new clothes any way."

"How, with the warehouse of clothing that Seras brought home for her."

"Well, it has been nearly a three months and George was such a tiny little thing then. But now she is growing fast. She is eating healthy and getting bigger."

"Fine, Alucard, go and find the stroller. I'll take her along. Walter, please have Pip bring the car around so we can go."

"Very well Sir. Besides if this is going to work, you are going to have to be seen out and about with George."

"You are not making me any more enthusiastic about this Walter."Integra complained as the butler simply smiled and left the office along with his mistress.

On the steps of Hellsing Manor, Walter and Integra waited patiently as Pip brought the car around. Soon, they heard the sounds of a racing motor and screeching tires as Pip drove her sleek black classic Ashton Martin up the drive way.

"She's in prime condition ma'am. Raring and ready to go." Pip told her, as he stepped out of the car and handed her the keys.

"Thanks, Pip. And thank you for at least leaving some rubber on the tires this time.." Integra stated, sarcasm addign a ting to the statement.

Soon out walked Alucard, pushing a deep red stroller, with a very excited George. She had never been outside before. Everything out here was bright and pretty and ...and...no walls. Everything just seemed to go on forever. George's spirited soared and she was ready to explore everything.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" Integra wondered, seeing that he had changed clothes.

"Simple, Integra, I am going too. I want to go on this lovely little family outing. Besides, if you're getting a new dress, I want a new suit."

"**Master too, Master too."** George giggled wildly.

"See, even little George wants me to come along."

Integra took in the fitted beige slacks and black button down shirt. His black hair was slick back and controlled. He looked decent with his eyes hidden behind dark glasses.

"Fine, but if either of you cause trouble, you will be punished."

"Yes Integra, we understand, don't we George?"

'_**Yes, Master.'**_ the baby said, before she was strapped into the car seat. They were off as soon as Alucard was seated in the passenger side.

"George is going to have to learn proper English Alucard. You must stop speaking to her in Romanian."

"It is fine Integra, she'll learn English from you. You just have to spend more time with her. It is not my fault she spends most of the time with me is it?"

The city passed them by as they sped along the streets towards the shopping center. George wiggled in her carseat, trying to get a better look at the city passing by. There were so many tall buildings, so many people that she had never seen before, and so many colors in the new world. There was so much to see that George wondered how her mother kept control of it all. Alucard just chucked as he amused by George's little choochoo train of thoughts.

"What's so funny, Alucard?" Integra asked, manuevering her luxury vehicle througth the city streets.

"George thinks that this world is an extension of our house. She wants to know how it is possible for you to control all these people."

"What?! Whatever gave her that Idea?"

"This is the first time that George has been outside Hellsing Manor, let alone outside its grounds. I doubt she has seen the outside world before. We found her in that dungeon. As young as she is, she might have been left there as an infant. She believes the world is yours."

"Then please explain to her that the world is not mine."

"Damn straight it's not," Alucard agreeed. He crossed his arms in the dark silk shirt. He pursed his lips as Integra glanced at him. "It's mine, I conquered it."

"Don't make me hit you. I'm driving."

Alucard laughed, a light flirty sound that did not at all fit the leer he gave Integra.

"I didn't know women were capable of doing that while driving. I have seen it done while riding though. How will you get past my pants?"

Just then George asked a question, gratefully distracting her mother from slapping Alucard and letting go of the wheel.

**"Bud tha."**

**"No, George, that is not a giant chicken. That is a woman in a hat."** Alucard laughed. **"Though she is brave to walk around like that. I thought those hats went out of fashion years ago."**

"Now, George," Integra addressed her 'adopted' daughter. George stopped looking around and gave her mother her atttention. "We have to get you some new clothes and I have to find a dress. We are going to a very important affair this evening and presenting you to the queen."

Alucard nodded this was going to be very entertaining. They entered the mall. Integra pushing the ruby red stroller and Alucard lazily strolled along side her as she went from store to store. National Holidays were a poor time to go shopping. Everybody seemed to have the day off from work and of course they spent it in the malls. Integra felt extremely vulnerable as they walked around crowded on all side by people. But with this Master Vampire following in her wake, there should be no trouble...unless he started it.

No one seemed to notice anything special about this 'unique' family as they shopped for clothes. Other shoppers went about their business buying clothes, games, and food for today's festive occasion. As they walked along, one shop caught Alucard's attention.

"Sir Integra, let's check in here. I think it is the perfect place to find your dress." Alucard noted, as he pointed the shop out to Integra.

Integra turned away from the window of a dress shop across the way and blanched as she spied the shop Alucard had indicated.

"That is a lingerie shop, Alucard." Integra said, squinting at the sign in the window. "And it specializes in erotic costumes. We are going to see the queen."

"Oh, I am being quite serious. Give the old girl a surprise and step into courtyard in that." Alucard leered at a sleek black dominatrix costume with a long wraparound skirt. "Besides, don't you need a garter to be inducted into the Order of the Garter?"

"Stop being such a letch, Alucard. Ignore him George, he is not in his right mind okay." Integra said, hurrying away from such a store.

"_**No George, I'm in my right mind. MAMA is just a prude.' **_

Integra pointedly ignored whatever he said and pushed George's stroller towards the Children's Garden kid's store.

"Come on, let's see if we can find some suitable clothes for George in here."

There was aisle after aisle of adorable baby clothes. Most of them pink. However, none of them seemed to suit George. None of the pretty little pink dresses or the little outfits was the right fit. Then just when the pair was about to lose hope Alucard smiled.

"Integra, this is what George is wearing tonight." Alucard declared lifting the little ruby red dress from its wooden handle.

Integra turned away from the little toddler suit she was frowning at. She gave one of her rare smiles as she appraised the dress. The delicate white lace around the collar matched the thick white ribbon. It would have seen far too cute for George if it were not for the color and the straight sleek design making it seem far more mature.

"I like it. What about you George?" Integra asked, leaning in front of the matching stroller to talk to the little girl.

George nodded furiously her little blonde head bobbing.

"**Mine" **

"**Almost, my little monkey."** Alucard grinned handing the dress to Integra, she hung it over the stroller. "Integra," Alucard said, tapping her shoulder with a cool hand. "I will be back soon. I wish to do a little looking around for myself."

Integra eyed him suspiciously over her round glassed. "Should I be concerned about your motives Alucard?"

"You insult me Sir Integra. I am nothing more than an honorable man." The no-life monster smiled feigning innocence until his mistress nodded.

Integra finally consented as she handed over the hand-full of bills that would pay for the dress to the cashier.

"Alright, meet me in that dress store in an hour. I'll probably be in the fitting room," Integra ordered sternly to Alucard.

"Yes Sir," Alucard piped mimicking a salute.

He knew Integra would be annoyed, but it was worth it. He left the Children's Castle and strolled through the mall silently. Soon he reached his destination the same lingerie store they had passed. He stepped in boldly walking the aisles he scanned the seductive attire. In all honestly, he wasn't nearly as big of a letch has he acted. He simply loved to watch his master reaction to his games. He grinned as he snagged the black teddy he had seen in the window on the way to the children's store.

_'Master would look wonderful in this.'_ Alucard thought, suppressing his laugh.

He tossed it over his arm and continued his browsing. He noticed the eyes the other patrons of the store gave him. One of the women looked simply delicious; a redhead, very tall, but a little thin for his taste. He preferred women with meat and muscle. He added several other pieces to the small stack on his arm; including a black thong to match the teddy he was planning to give to his master. He paid the cashier, ignoring her suspicious looks.

"Buying for your girlfriend sir? Your wife perhaps?"

"Yes. We just recently had a baby. So you could say it's a present for both of us. Bring back a little of the spark."

The young woman nodded before bagging the items up.

"How sweet. She is very lucky to have you. You getting such nice things to make her feel beautiful and womanly again. Most men forget that to be a mother, you first must be a lover."

"I haven't forgotten."

Soon he was standing at the door of the high end dress store that his master was in.

"This place does not suit her at all. It is far too matronly." Alucard growled in distaste; his disapproval was nearly tangible by the time he was at the dressing room doors. "Integra, are you in here?"

"Alucard? Yes I'm here." Soon he heard the wail of his daughter coming from one of the dressing stalls. "Will you take George she is being difficult?"

"Of course, but she isn't being difficult. She's just trying to tell you how much she hates your dress." Alucard stated, before Integra stepped out in an atrocity that was meant to be a dress. She pushed the stroller out and left it beside him. "My word, George," Alucard exclaimed. He barely hid his own snarl at the hellish 'gown' Integra had put on. "No wonder you were crying. Please tell me you are not planning on wearing that, Integra. You are a far better woman that that, aren't you, Sir Hellsing? The damned thing is three sizes too large."

"Shut it you limey bastard. This size hides what it must." Integra hissed, growing frustrated at the vampire's sidedness. "If you don't like the dress, then you pick one for me and I'll wear it."

"Are you sure, Integra?" ?The glint in his currently brown eyes and the barely veiled mania in his grin was evident. "My.... tastes, yes, tastes are vastly different from yours."

"A cocktail dress, Alucard. A cocktail dress purchased in a decent CLOTHING store. And it must be at least knee length." Alucard nodded and Integra returned to her dressing room. _'I am going to regret that, but I will stand by it.' _

'_**What shall we get for Sir, George? Let's buy her something pretty shall we, my little monster.'**_ __

'_**Sir preeettyyy.'**_

"Yes she is, isn't she?" Alucard agreed, and then out waked Integra back in her normal green suit.

"Where do you plan on purchasing this dress Alucard?"

"You just wait at the court for me and then we can go. I'll pick out something lovely."

"Of all the impertinence, you don't order me Alucard!" her raised voice drew attention to them and she blushed wildly before she glared at the vampire in disguise. "I'll be waiting, but you are taking George with you."

"My pleasure." Alucard teased, bowing slightly before he pushed George out of the store doors and back in to the main mall.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Integra sighed and tapped her foot impatiently while she waited at the dirty cellophane table.

"How long does it take for him to buy one lousy dress?"

The wait was really starting to get to her. She was antsy and she hated that. Especially when every now and then people would stop and stare at this 'masculine' woman wearing a green suit and chewing a cigar she desperately wanted to smoke. She glared at the evil 'No Smoking' sign; challenging it, demanding it say something different. This only made her more angry and increased her urge to smoke. She heard a young boy giggle at her as he passed. She drummed her fingers on the table and prayed for his swift dissapearance. Why couldn't women wear suits? Did she have to constantly wearing heels? Luckily when he looked up her glare scared him away. However, just as she was preparing to go and look for Alucard, he walked up. He was loaded with three large bags, a gift wrapped box, a small box, and a irritatingly well behaved George..

"Are you ready Integra? We have everything."

"Alucard are you mad?" Integra hissed,standing to address him. "I thought you were just going to by a dress. What in the name of God is all of this?"

"I did nothing more than I said I would. I bought a dress. But think, do you have the accessories for it? The right shoes, the right jewels, a matching bag perhaps? I am more of a lady than you Integra."

The platinum blonde woman blushed wildly. She felt the strange glances she was getting from the other patrons and hung her head. She had not even thought of that. She hadn't been a party-goer even when she was younger. The fact that he was partially correct irritated Integra even more. She clamped her teeth down tighter on her cigar and stalked away.

"Fine, let's just go. I have to get ready and I need to get you fed so you don't try to eat the queen's party guests."

"I will be a perfect gentleman." Alucard said, watching Integra carry the bags while he pushed George's stroller. "I have a great deal of respect for her majesty." Alucard stifled his grin at the oppositeness of their picture. What kind of woman carried her own bags when she had a big strong man with her? What kind of a woman was happy to let the man take care of the baby? Integra Hellsing, that's who.

Integra nodded solemnly as she put the bags into the trunk of the car, opened the driver's side door, and started the engine. Alucard buckled George in, folded the stroller, placing it too in the trunk, and climbing into the passenger seat.

"Only because you are forced to by our seal." The drive home went quickly and George was asleep in her seat by the time they pulled up to Hellsing manor.

"Master, you're back, huh?" Seras piped when she saw the group enter from the kitchen. "You look just like a family carrying George around." Alucard grinned before snaking an arm around Integra's waist.

"Do you want to make it official Integra?"

"Let me go before I plant a bullet in your head Alucard. What the hell is wrong with you?" Alucard just laughed darkly before vanishing with George in his arms. "Be ready to go by seven. Get some sleep," She told the air, knowing full well that Alucard heard her. Integra rubbed her temple trying to relieve the tension. "Seras, will you help me with my hair?"

"Of course Sir, I'll help." The pair headed up the stairs and the bags were waiting on Integra's bed as she knew they would when Alucard vanished. She sat at her vanity and pulled out her brush and a set of hot rollers.

"What do you want done with it, Sir?" Seras asked, bubbling with excitement about getting to give Sir Integra a makeover.

"I don't know I almost never do my hair. I normally just brush it out and leave it down."

Seras nodded before grabbing the brush and running it through Integra's long almost silver hair.

"Your hair is beautiful Sir. You should take better care of it."

"Not you too Seras, please."

"I need a comb so I can part it okay." Integra reached back into one of the drawers of her vanity and handed the comb over. Several parts were placed in her hair and then in went the hot rollers. "Blow dryer please?"

"It's on that dresser over there Seras. I moved it," Integra said, pointing to her tall dresser on the other side of her bed. Seras plugged it in by the vanity and started at the top heating the rollers for body and curl.

"Now when you get dressed, I'll take it down and comb it."

Integra nodded before getting up and heading towards the bathroom for a shower.

"Seras, will you open up those bags and pull out the dress. I have no idea what that monster bought, so I hope it's acceptable."

Seras giggled quietly hopping she couldn't be heard over the shower. She pulled out all of the boxes from their bags and laid them out all over Integra's bed.

"Now which of these is the dress?" Picking up the first black bag Seras opened it. Her face turned beet red in an instant. "Is this a teddy? I know that is the wrong bag. Ah here it is Taylor's" Seras pulled out the sleek black dress and hung it on the door. "Oh my God, it is beautiful. The black silk seemed to shine it was cut tight at the waist, but very free in the legs. It was off the shoulder with sheer sleeves. The dress seemed to scream elegance and class.

"I would kill for a dress like this." Seras whined, staring longingly at Integra's new dress.

"Well live up to your word Police Girl, there will be ghouls to kill eventually." Alucard told her, bouncing George in his arms. His red eyes glittered behind his glasses.

"So Master, you'll by me one of these dresses if I do well on our next mission?"

"No."

"WAGGGGGHHHHHHH MASTER!!"

"What is that noise Seras? Why are you whining?" Integra asked, opening the bathroom door once again in a towel.

"Master is being mean to me Sir Integra."

Integra simply shook her head before opening the box on her bed.

"WHAT THE!!!!!!!!??" Integra shrieked when she saw the black teddy and thong? "This is your doing isn't it Alucard?" Integra hissed, the scene was made comical by her appearance. Her face was red and her hair was in rollers.

"Well, a good foundation is a must for every dress. You need the proper structure underneath for the proper fit."

"Just get out of here both of you." The vampires left her room, Alucard grinning like the Cheshire cat. George giggled happily at Integra.

'_**Sir fun." **_

"**Yes she is, George." **

Integra warily opened the next box and she breathed a sigh of relief when it was simply a pair of shoes. However, she could see herself having trouble with them. They were black pumps with shiny crystal straps.

"How am I supposed to walk in these things?"

Her confidence restored she pulled a matching clutch purse from the next bag. Last was a small box and her jaw dropped when she opened it. It was a jewelry set. Earrings, a necklace, and a ring all shining bloody red rubies. She looked skeptically at the jewels until she saw the receipt in the box. She had no idea How Alucard had paid for them but he had. Next she turned to the dress it certainly was nothing she would have chosen.

"Is it even the right size?" She pulled on a pair of her customary white cotton panties and it was soon joined by one of her compression bra's then taking a steadying breath she pulled on the dress. It slid easily on however, when she zipped it she knew what the vampires trick had been. "Damn him!" She hissed, the dress squeezed her waist snugly and fell loosely from her hips but it hung limply nearly two sized too big in the chest. Unzipping the silken elegance she hung it back up before removing her bra and grabbing one of Alucard's "gifts." When she ran the zipper up her side again the dress was a perfect fit. "Seras, Seras, come help me with my hair."

The bubbly blonde vampire entered the room and immediately started bouncing in circles around Integra.

"Oh Sir, you look Beautiful! You look amazing! I never knew you had such a nice shape." The twitching in Integra's left eye informed Seras to cut her compliments short. Instead she just began pulling the big rollers out of Integra's hair. "Sir I need hairpins"

"I know. I have some...somewhere." Integra said, before rummaging through one of her vanity drawers. "Here they are." She laid a large box on the vanity and Seras grabbed a few and stuck the min her mouth.

"Let's see." Seras brushed the curls into silky waves and turned them piling them into a spiraling ponytail. She picked the brush back up and began work on the smooth swoop bang. "Viola you look amazing master. Enjoy the party."

"I'll try, I guess." The hazardous shoes were also miraculously the right size and she stepped out of her room and down the stairs cautiously.

Walter was waiting for her with her coat on his arm as she stepped into the main hall.

"My, my, you look simply breathtaking Madame." Walter complimented sincerely, as he helped her put on her coat and then opened the front door for her with a bow.

"Thank you Walter. Where are Alucard and George?"

"We're here Integra." Alucard's voice rumbled heavily, as he stepped out of the shadows holding George.

"The both of my monsters look almost human." Integra said, admiring George in her red dress and her blond hair in pigtails with matching red ribbons.

"I can say the same of you Master. You look almost like a woman." He complimented her.

"Close your mouth and get in the car Alucard."

"On what exactly do you want me to close my mouth on?" Alucard leered, loading the squirming George into her car seat.

"George, hold still so we can leave, will you?" Integra tossed into the back seat and the child was instantly still.

"Your child listens to you, doesn't she Integra?" Alucard teased before sliding into the seat next to her.

They sped along toward Buckingham Palace. George babbled happily in the backseat as she looked out the window. Everything looked different at night. The street lights gave the city a magical glow that the blazing sun could not. That is when it was out. It had been a cloudy day today. George's eyes sparkled with amazement and she wondered where they were going.

"Will you watch her please Alucard. I can't have her knocking over punch bowls or running through walls in public."

"You are her mother. You have to do some of the work. She spends all of her time with me and Walter. That is why she can hardly speak English. Why don't you ever talk to George? Teach her things and show her the world that she will one day command."

"I can't deal with her. I know nothing about children." complained Integra, as she continued to drive towards the Palace.

Alucard grinned as he looked at Integra. She was a very beautiful and Intelligent woman. However, like every woman, she did have her faults. Hers was being nothing at all like a woman.

"Your father said the same thing when you were a little girl. Walter is right, you are just like him."

Integra just glared at the vampire. Alucard had gone shopping for himself as well and was wearing a sharp, grey, Mayfair Dinner Tuxedo. The pressed white shirt with matching grey vest and tie was excellently tailored to him. Integra had to admit, he looked good. The rest of the ride was silent and George grew bored. Then they pulled into the gate of Buckingham palace. George was swooped up in Integra's arms and cradled against her side.

"I'll watch her then, since you think she needs my attention," Integra hissed, stepping up to the valet. "Ughh, I can't get my keys and hold her. Will you give him my keys please?" Integra silently cursed whatever man had decided to never make dresses with pockets. How the hell was she supposed to scramble through the flimsy purse with George in her arms?

"Of course, Sir Integra." Alucard piped, stifling his urge to tease her for her stubbornness.

After leaving the car, they entered the courtyard. Several other high ranking families were already there, drinking and mingling. All excited over seeing who would be given the honor and privilege of becoming a member of the Order of the Garter. Even a few of the other knights of the Round Table were present. But only one of them, Sir Iron's, was already member. Integra's senses were already on full alert as she guided her little 'family' to their table. It was not lost on either of them as Women noticed Alucard and the men took great notice of Integra Wingates Hellsing.

"Well, this is not going to go well. I can tell." She took another deep breath and took a seat at one of the tables.

"My, My, you look lovely, Sir Integra." One of the other knights piped, joining her at the large table.

Looking around, before addressing the knight, she noticed that Alucard was not present. She wondered where he had gotten off to, but as the knight kept moving his chair closer to hers, she decided to concentrate on him.

"Thank you, Sir Edwards." Greeted Integra, as politeness demanded.

Sir Adam Edwards was a self made man. He prided himself on his ambition and his ability to have gained so much so quickly. And now he was a member of the Royal Order of Knights, protectors of Her Majesty's realm. There was no higher honor than this, except for the Order of the Garter. And being the son of a Baron made him an almost shoe in. More so than Sir Integra who was only the daughter of a Knight and a woman to boot. Although, she would make a very great prize for any man to call wife.

"Now who is the little angel in your lap?" He asked, his smile reminding Integra of a hungry crocodile.

Internally, Integra laughed. George was anything but an angel.

"This is my daughter, George. George Elizabeth Abigail Angelina Hellsing"

"I never knew you had a child Sir Integra. How old is she?" Sir Edwards asked, obviously staring at George's hair and wondering who her father was.

"She is thirteen months old and it was none of your business to know." Integra hissed. She was trying to be clear, but unfortunately he would not take the hint that she wanted him to leave.

"I don't mind a woman with children." He grinned, now trying to lean closer to Integra. "And I never knew you were such a lovely woman." Sir Edwards leered, as his eyes left George and found their way to Integra's cleavage. "I mean you wear those damn ugly suits all the time."

"Sir Integra, I'm back." Alucard grinned, taking the other empty seat next to Integra.

"Alucard, where were you?" Integra asked, thankful for the chance to ignore Sir Edwards.

"Speaking to her majesty. She wants to meet George. Now who is you guest over there? "_He looks like he needs a laxetive for all the shit he's made up of."_

Integra covered her mouth, stifling a very unfemening laugh before she spoke, "This is Sir Adam Edwards, one of my fellow Knights." Integra striggled at keeping all but the most obvious disdain form her voice.

"May I ask who you are? I don't know you." Sir Edwards challenged when Alucard sat closer to Integra than was necessary.

"I am Alucard Nosferatu and I'm not surprised. I am not from here. I am also George's father." Alucard's currently dark brown eyes laughed at the shock on Sir Edwards face.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

George did not like the big man talking to Sir. He was mean and he was looking at her funny. Of course, she did not understand, but she knew that she wanted him gone. Her blue eyes flashed red and his glass of wine tipped over soaking the side of his shirt and the front of his pants.

'_**Good girl George.' **_Alucard spoke into her head.

Integra looked over at George with a smile. It was hard to be angry at her for being so helpful. But made the show of scolding her anyway. However, it was at that moment that her majesty made her appearance.

"Presenting her Majesty Queen Antoinette Elizabeth the second, thirtieth Queen of England," yelled the crier. The queen stepped out in an elegant summer dress and her pure silver tiara with the empire ruby in the center.

"Great, just great." complained Sir Edwards. "Now I must accept my membership of the order looking like a fool."

Integra just raised an eyebrow at him. One had to be nominated and then chosen to be a member of the Order of the Garter. And out of the nine members nominated, which didn't happen often since positions only opened when someone died, only one maybe two tops were ever chosen. Integra knew of Edwards' ambitious nature. She also knew that he was the son of a Baron and that placed him on the list. But God help them all if he was actually chosen. George however, was thinking of other things. George looked at the shiny tiara on the old woman's head and its big sparkly red bead.

"**Mine."** she cried, giggling and pointing to the queen

"What is yours George?" Integra asked, looking down at the child in her lap pointing to the queen. No that is the queen. She is very important and she wants to meet you."

"Yes my little monkey, that old lady is very important."

"Alucard be respectful!" Integra whispered, as the queen prepared to speak. She stepped through the garden trail as the band ceased and all eyes looked to her.

"I would like to thank you all for attending this wonderful affair and I would also like to honor a few of you this afternoon by inducting you into the Order of the Garter on this St. George's Day. Sir Malcolm Bartholomew Black, please step forward. I would like to welcome you to the Order of the Garter and present this to you for your exceptional work as the strategist for the Royal Order of the Knights." He was given a medal with a knight killing a dragon and the words 'HONI SOIT QUI MAL Y PENSE' meaning shame upon him who thinks evil upon it written on it in gold lettering.

_"Well that was the first member, but she's not done yet. So a second member must have been chosen. This is it. I will be next. I hope no one notices this stain. Damn, that such a thing should have happened to me now."_ Sir Edwards thought, sliding to the edge of his seat so he could be swift in retrieving his reward.

"Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing, please step forward."

Integra handed George to Alucard and walked forward to face her majesty. She curtsied and waited for her majesty to speak.

"This is presented to you for your brilliant work in the defense of England and her citizens. Congratulations, my dear, I welcome you as a Lady of the Garter."

Sir Adam Edwards' jaw dropped to the floor.

_"That woman...that...that... daughter of a knight was promoted over me?"_

Then he regained his composure as he noticed some of the looks he was getting. And then he clapped on cue as the queen presented the two new members. But then the queen seemed to be making another announcement.

"I would also like to introduce her daughter ….."

Now Integra took George back from Alucard and held her in her arms as the queen stepped forward for a formal introduction. However, as soon as the queen stepped forward to present George, George grabbed the tiara with the Empire Ruby.

"**Mine." **George babbled nearly ecstatic to have the pretty red jewel.

The queen laughed genuinely while Integra nearly died of embarrassment. She tried to pry the priceless Tiara from George's little hand, but the baby began to wail and Integra was knocked back and crashed into the queen.

"**Mine!"** George screamed and Ink appeared from the ground catching George in mid air as she fell from Integra's surprised arms. George grabbed him by his collar and he took of running again. George was making her get away clutching the sparkling tiara. Ink leapt up on the table and sent plates flying. Women screamed their surprise and wine and water spilled as he leapt his red eyes glowing as he took off into the garden maze.

"Pease forgive her, Your Majesty. She is a terribly unruly child." Integra begged, as she helped the queen to stand up.

She nodded her head towards Alucard most decisively and the tall vampire took off after them. The other party guests just gasped in awe and amazement as Alucard leapt over and cleared one table without disturbing anything on it. Integra could only watch in horror and embarrassment as her 'escort' took off chasing after his wayward daughter. Again Integra aplogized to her majesty, her face flushed with embarrassment.

"There is no problem, Sir Integra." The queen leaned in close. "I must confess I always find these parties a little boring. Thank you for bringing such lively entertainment. However, I must speak to you when you find George at the end of the party, do you understand?"

"Yes, Your Majesty." Integra acknowledged, again apologizing to her majesty for the disruption.

Luckily, this was all said. As the queen smiled, she looked over the 'ruined' party and shook her head. Some guests were still in shock at such a display. Others were trying to get the stain of spilled drinks out of their clothes before stains set in and still others were laughing their heads off at the impromptu entertainment.

"I can't remember the last time I laughed so much, Sir Integra. See even some of my guests are having fun for a change." Her majesty teased Integra.

But Integra didn't find this funny at all and she groaned her embarrassment while she planned George's punishment.

Alucard ran through the maze with undead speed before stepping through the bushes and snagging George off of Ink's back.

"I knew this party would be fun. Alucard glanced down at George siting on Ink's back. Now, Little monkey, give me the tiara," he ordered her.

"**No, mine!!"** George yelled, her baby voice sounding fierce despite her age.

Alucard's eyes bled red, the color changing as he held her by her collar like a wild wolf pup.

'_**Return it, George, or you will be punished.' **_

'_**Want master. Mine!!!'**_

"_**It is not yours, now return it.' H**_e demanded, his dark, rich, and commanding tone filling George with dread.

George whimpered and gave her father the crown reluctantly. He hurried back through the maze bringing Ink following behind him looking sheepish. The party was over now and some families were leaving, while others chose to stay and mingle some more with their friends. Alucard brought the two offenders to stand before Integra.

"Alucard, thank goodness. How did Ink get here?" Integra questioned him as she took George from him, intending to punish her.

"The little monster must have called him." he said, as he took assessment of George's destructive wake. Even now, the servants were still cleaning up George's mess. "Wow, she really did some damage, didn't she?"

"You have no idea and the queen wants to see us and her." Alucard nodded while George still sniffled unhappily staring at the shiny tiara in Alucard's hand.

Integra looked down at Ink hiding behind Alucard's left leg. She glared down at him and the little puppy sank further back into Alucard's shadow.

"Go home. You know you're not supposed to leave Hellsing Manor." she ordered it.

The little puppy looked up at George, but Alucard looked down at him.

"You heard our master. Go!"

With that, the little dog was gone. Integra sighed relief with one problem gone and then she looked at George.

"George Elizabeth Abigail AngelinaHellsing..." she began most angrily. "you don't snatch things off other people's heads."

Then Integra took George's little left hand and smacked it. Integra remembered that such punishment was appropriate for one of George's age. But George didn't cry as other children did. She just looked at the hand that Integra had just slapped. Then she looked at her mother and punched her back with her tiny little fist. Integra looked surprised and Alucard just laughed at them both.

"Well, you did hit her first."

"I can see now that physical punishments are going to mean nothing to this kid. Come on, we mustn't keep the queen waiting."

They left the destroyed garden and entered the courtyard where the queen was sitting, obviously waiting for them.

"Ah, I see you've found our little life of the party."

"Yes and once again I apologize, your majesty." Integra pleaded, as she gave her majesty back her tiara. She would never live this down. The knights would ride her for years about it.

"No need. It is fine, she is only a baby and right entertaining one too." Her majesty commented, as she placed the tiara back on her head.

_'I'm glad you think so.'_ Integra groaned, as she noticed that George's eyes never left the bright shining Empire Ruby.

"But, that is not why I need to talk to you." the queen continued, motioning for them both to sit down.

"I understand, Your Majesty." Integra said, taking a seat on the bench across from the queen.

Alucard held George firmly with his left hand as he loosened his tie with his right. Suddenly, George beat on Alucard's chest and pointed to the Empire Ruby.

**"No, George."** he told her firmly. **"Sleep."**

And just like that, George fell asleep.

"Alucard, I have not seen you since her father's time on the table. Times must be very bad indeed for you to have been reawakened."

"You are right to assume so, Antoinette," Alucard rumbled, his voice changing; allowing his true accent to flow as his voice held the ancient accents of Romanian.

"Alucard, show some respect! This is the queen!!" Integra hissed at the vampire, who eyes were once again red. His fangs flashed amusement as he understood her ignorance.

"Integra, he is a friend of the crown and it is our fault he is a monster. He has no need for formalities. But, what I want to know is whose child is that." questioned the queen, as she looked upon the sleeping child in Alucard's lap. "I know she is not yours. I am one of the few people who knows the true nature of your organization and I demand to know whose child that is."

"Your Majesty, we adopted her. She was one of the children rescued by Alucard from an orphanage that was being destroyed by monsters."

"I see. So Sir Nosferatu, you had a soft spot for her, hmm?"

Alucard shrugged, grinning again. "You could say that."

"**Sir** Nosferatu?" Integra questioned them both. She thought she knew everything of Alucard's history.

She doesn't know does she?"

"No, your majesty." Alucard confirmed, as her majesty inclined her head towards Integra.

"Sir Integra, your servant is none other than the only true vampire Vladimir Nosferatu Draculai. He has been a Knight of the Realm and a Member of the Order for over one hundred years. He is why there is always one empty seat among our order. Your father didn't tell you? I see. Alucard is the former prince of Romania and he was cursed by us."

"DRACULA!!??" gawked Integra, not really believing a word of it, but it was not like her majesty would lie about things.

The queen smiled before taking a small compact out of the bag at her side.

"Write down his name for me, okay."

Integra did as she was told and then she took the compact offered by the queen and held it to the words.

A L U C A R D

D R A C U L A

"OH MY GOD!!" Both the queen and Alucard smiled when they saw her reaction.

"You were supposed to be told by your father, but I suppose that was impossible with him dying like he did because of his brother. I thought he would have told you...as part of your training."

"He did no such thing. It was Walter who told me of Alucard's history with the Hellsing family, but even he told me nothing of this."

"I see. Well, now you know, but there is one more thing I must tell you. No one must find out that George is not biologically yours. So be careful of the other Knights and their questions." Integra nodded gravely.

"I'm am sorry, my dear Lady Antoinette, for George's behavior this evening. She simply loves the color red." Alucard informed the queen, as George continued asleep in his arms after her crying fit.

"It's okay. You simply must bring her around to visit again. However, I must ask, why did you name this little girl George?"

"When she first met me I was wearing my big red hat and in her mind that made the man in the yellow hat from the Curious George storybooks. So the obvious name for her was George."

Integra just rolled her eyes. She had gotten used to Alucard and his excintricites, but she could only imagine what her majesty thought of them. What she hadn't imagined was her majesty laughing about it.

"Heh, heh, heh, obviously. Well, she is an amazing child. I will see to it that her schooling is taken care of, less questions that way, don't you think?"

"Thank you, your majesty." Integra stood and curtsied, still slightly in shock about tonight's revelations before heading towards the main gate and her car.

As they walked, Alucard carried George and she pulled her cigar case out of her bag, cut it and lit it expertly with her silver lighter.

"You drive, Alucard." Integra requested of him as he put George in her carseat. "I cannot even see straight right now."

Alucard nodded, keeping silent to give Integra time to process all of her new information. He opened the car door for her and Integra 'fell' into the passenger's seat. Then he took his place as driver of the car. George slept peacefully in her car seat and Integra took a heavy drag on her cigar. Alucard opened the windows a little so that the cigar smoke wouldn't bother George and Integra just stared at the half moon.


	5. George goes to school

**Chapter 5:**** George goes to school**

Walter tied the little blue bow tie around George's neck for the third time. And once again, she snatched it and tossed it in the old butler's face.

"Young one, you must wear your uniform." Walter demanded firmly, holding out the little blue strip of cloth.

"_**NO!**_ _**I want one like master!!"**_ George hissed, her voice rising to punctuate the last word, the Romanian inflection grating in her young voice.

"English please, George." Walter pleaded, his frustration becoming apparent.

_**"NO!" **_George declared, once again using Romanian to annoy her elderly uncle.

_**"**_Your mother, Sir Integra, is going to punish you for being naughty George. Is that want you want?"

The little five year old girl growled before her blue eyes flashed red and Walter went flying across the room.

_**"I don't give a damn! I'm not afraid of Sir!" **_She declared, defiantly before a dark chill ran down her spine.

_**"Really? Such a bold statement from such a little body, my little monster."**_ Alucard's deep voice rumbled, as he bled through the wall from the shadow.

_**"Master!"**_ George cried excitedly, latching onto one of his long legs_**. "Master, tell Uncle Walter he is being an ass. I won't wear the ugly tie. I want one like yours." **_

"Alucard," Walter groaned, getting up off the dark burgundy carpeted floor. "Do I even want to know what she is saying?" Walter asked, holding out the bow tie to the ancient vampire.

"No, you don't." he smirked, taking the tie.

Alucard watched with slight anger as his old friend pulled himself up off the floor. But worse than George's behavior, was George's language. His left hand reached down with un-seeable speed and he grabbed George by the collar of her white uniform shirt. He held her up before him and looked her dead in the eyes. His eyes burned blood red as he spoke to her.

_**"George, you are not to harm Walter in any way, shape, or form, and your vocabulary is unbecoming. You will correct these problems, am I understood?"**_ he growled forcefully, as he gave her a shake for good measure.

George just dangled from his grasp and cowered.

_**"Yes, master."**_

"Now, let us go and see what you mother has to say about this."

Alucard carried George to Integra's office and the little girl growled and kicked trying to get down the whole way. When he got to Integra's office, he found her on the phone. Anger and annoyance was etched into her face and voice as she spoke.

"Yes, Sir Edmonds. No, Sir Edmonds. That won't be necessary, Sir Edmonds. I am quiet capable of….No, Sir Edmonds, her father does. Good day, Sir Edmonds."

An amused smirk spread across Alucard's face as he watched his master slam the phone down on the receiver. Integra didn't even acknowledge his presence as he stood there. She just "informed" him of the situation.

"Arrogant bastard! Just because I'm a woman, with a child, they think me incapable of running the organization and raising a child. They think my work will suffer and are "kindly" offering to take over my organizational duties until George turns eighteen."

"Are they really?" chuckled Alucard.

George just rolled her eyes as she dangled from Alucard's grasp. When her mother and father were together, sometimes they had a tendency to forget all else.

"Ah hem." said George, plainly.

The faster they remembered her, the faster she could get back on the ground. Alucard just started chuckling as he held George up for Integra to see.

"Master, we have a problem with our little monster this morning."

"Alucard, when don't we?" Integra asked seriously, lifting her face from her work to glare at the little blonde child. "Now George, tell me why Alucard had to drag you into my office kicking and screaming...again."

"_**I don't know. I haven't done anything." **_

Alucard's right hand bonked her on the head for the lie.

"_**You are never to lie to your mother. You are only allowed to lie when you are helping me, understand little Monster." **_Alucard commanded, while George rubbed the sore spot on her head.

"English please, George." Integra ordered, feeling the headache already forming behind her eyes. "I blame for you for this Alucard."

"I blame you for this uniform, Sir. It's so damn ugly." George whined, squirming in Alucard's grip again.

"I blame you for her mouth." Alucard responded, holding out the tie to Integra. "Her vocabulary is completely unsuitable for a child her age."

"That's your fault. You're the one who taught her Romanian Alucard." Integra mused, with a smirk that reached her twinkling eyes.

"Integra, if you stop swearing, she'll stop swearing."

"I doubt that." said Integra, standing up and coming around her desk to confront them.

"RRAAGGHH! growled George, still trying to get out of Alucard's grip.

Integra shifted her annoyed gaze from Alucard to George.

"What is wrong with the tie, George? It looks fine to me and is mandatory for one in your grade." said Integra, taking the tie from Alucard and tying it around George's neck.

"I want one like Master's! I want a black one!" George yelled, flailing four feet off the ground.

"George, you already have a white shirt like Alucard's, a red coat like Alucard's, and black pants like Alucard's. Now wear the tie or I'll lock you in the closet." Integra threatened, the child wriggling desperately to escape.

"INK, HELP!!" George yelled.

Then a howl erupted and the giant black Doberman-ish beast leapt though the wall and snagged George from Alucard.

"I'm not wearing that damn tie!" The blonde declared, ripping the tie off and throwing it to the floor, as she sat astride her trusty beast, and then he melted through the floor.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER THAT BLOODY DOG, YOU LIMEY BASTARD?!" Integra screamed, at a laughing Alucard. "Don't just stand there laughing, do…"

Just then the phone rang again and Integra growled with rage as she went to answer it.

"NOW BLOODY WHAT?!"

The Vampire continued to laugh as one defiant blonde was running from her problems, while the other defiant blonde went to challenge them head on; both of them swearing up a storm as they did. He melted through the floor to give chase to his daughter.

"Ink, go! Go faster!" George commanded her dog as they sped through the cellars at incredible speed.

However, just when she thought they were free and clear, they slammed right into Alucard and George went flying into his arms.

_**"Damn it, Master."**_ George hissed, once again trapped by her collar.

Alucard slapped George. George's eyes went wide with surprise and hurt.

"_**What did I tell you about your language, George**_?" He growled, his eyes once again flashing red.

George hung her head sheepishly. Alucard mentally willed a hand to reach out of the wall. He hung George upon it like a picture on a hook as he spoke to her.

"_**Now, you are going to school. Do you think I would allow my little monster to grow up a fool?"**_

"_**I don't need school! I want to be strong!" **_she scowled at him defiantly.

"_**Do you think the most powerful people in history were fools? Strategy and intelligence is very important for the conquering of enemies and continents."**_

The little girl glared unconvinced into the glittery red eyes.

_**"Well, perhaps what you need is a reward to make it worth your while."**_ Alucard suggested grinning with mischief. __George's eyes lit up as interest painted over her anger.

"_**If you go to school, I will train you to be a great fighter."**_

_**"Really Master?"**_ George asked excitedly, praying that he was telling the truth.

Alucard nodded, his fangs glinting with an insane grin.

_**"But you must go to school from now on and learn what you can."**_

George nodded her promise.

"And while at school, you will speak only English, understood?" he asked, as he quickly lowered her to the ground.

"Yes, master." George readily agreed as her feet finally hit the ground again.

And almost as soon as her feet touched the ground, she ran up the stairs and right through the front door without even bothering to open it.

"I hope she doesn't do that in school." Alucard chuckled, vanishing from the cellar himself.

HELLSING HELLSING

"Now George, are you going to behave yourself?" Walter asked skeptically, peeking in the rear view mirror at the little girl in the back seat of the Martin.

The white stone gates of the Anderson Academy for Girls gleamed as they drove up and George nodded.

"I'll make master proud, Uncle Walter." George tossed behind her, as she ran through the gate and got into line with the other girls wearing the blue ties of her grade.

Walter shook his head with a sigh.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think she was almost normal." Walter mused as he returned to the car.

With that, Walter sped off, returning to the Manor. As he went, he wondered how long George would last among normal children. And what would happen if one of them pissed her off.

HELLSING HELLSING

"Alright class, I am Ms. Franks. It's nice to meet all of you. I'm going to teach you all kinds of fun things okay." the teacher beamed brightly.

George groaned and slumped in her chair.

_"Honestly, there's no need to talk down to us just because we're kids."_ thought George, with disgust.

"But, first I need to know who all of you are. So please stand up and tell me your name."

The girl unlucky enough to be in the front seat stood up. She was nearly shaking in her cute little blue boots.

"Iiii…iiii am Vvvv…eee…ro…nii…i.ca …green, nice ttttt….to mmmeee …meet yuyu .. you."

A few of the meaner children laughed at her stuttering voice. The teacher checked her name off in the little brown roll book. Veronica dropped back into her seat, face red, and she looked close to tears.

_'What's with her?'_ George mentally asked, as the other students gave their names to be checked off. Then it was her turn.

"I am George Hellsing." She said curtly, before sitting back down to silently dread the rest of class.

"Uhm, I don't have a George Hellsing. I only have Angelina Hellsing. Is George your nickname?"

"What the he…"

George stopped herself. Master would not have approved of her next word.

"My name is George! Where did you get Angelina?!"

The teacher stood. It was best to nip problem children in the bud.

"Angelina is what I have. So Angelina is what I'll call you. Do you understand…Angelina Hellsing?"

"No! My name is George and that is what I answer to. Do YOU understand, Ms. Frank?"

Ms. Franks glared at George and marched to her desk. She grabbed the defiant blonde by the arm. That was the biggest mistake of her life. George's eyes flashed red and Ms. Frank went sprawling her frilly white skirt flying up exposing her pink lace panties to the room. Several girls gasped and the boys all snickered. George snarled as she heard two of them sing "I see London, I see France".

"My. Name. Is. George." She hissed, no one noticing the faintest tinge of red still in her eyes.

"Of course, George, there must be a mistake in the roll book. I'll change it." Ms. Frank stated, pulling herself up of the floor and straightening out her dress. "I must have tripped on the carpet. I will speak to the headmistress about fixing it."

Ms. Frank returned to her desk apparently unaware of anything that had just happened. Finally, the girl behind her stood up to recite her name and class continued.

"I am Olivia Alexandria Renee Claymore," she declared, as if that should mean something.

And if the gasp from the other children were any indication it did. She flipped her shiny red hair and the frilly black ribbons in her curly ponytails flowed like air blown dandelions. All of the other girls cooed in envy, all accept George who rolled her eyes at her.

_"Pride goeth before a fall, Olivia."_ smirked George, as her blue eyes flashed red.

Olivia's chair moved four centimeters backward and Olivia cried as her butt missed the chair and hit the floor. All the kids laughed at her and George gave a sigh of joy in an otherwise rotten day.

Then class began in earnest then.

HELLSING

"Alright class, one more time." Ms. Frank said, before pressing play on the little stereo by her desk.

The empty hiss of the tape skipping drawled before ….A B C D E F G ..."

'_Please God, kill me now. It will be less painful than dying of boredom. Just one lightning bolt, please.' _George silently begged, on what had to be near her thirtieth run through the horrible alphabet song.

She bashed her head softly on her desk, and then finally, thankfully, the alphabet music stopped.

"Good work class, now who thinks they can do it by themselves?"

Olivia eagerly raised her hand. Mrs. Frank called her forward and she sneered at George before stepping up to the front of the classroom.

"A B C D E F G…." her high soprano voice rang out.

Everyone gasped when they heard her. It was beautiful, fluty, and clear, like an opera singer. "Q R S TU V … W X Y and Z." She stared pointedly at George with an irritatingly adorable smile "next time won't you sing with me."

"Sing, no." growled George to herself. "Torture slowly to death, yes."

"Wonderful Olivia, I didn't know I had such a gifted student." Ms. Frank exclaimed, before placing a gold star sticker by Olivia's name in the roll book. "You deserve a reward."

Olivia nodded smugly before returning to her seat and she stuck her tongue out at George as she passed by her.

"Now class, we are going to learn to write our ABCs too. Isn't that exciting?" Ms. Frank piped, handing out the worksheets with the perforated guidelines of the alphabet.

_'Why master? If you wanted me to die, you could have eaten me. WHY?!'_ moaned George, with great displeasure.

George picked up her chubby pencil, expertly filled in the lines, and then put her head down. She knew the alphabet. She even knew it in Romanian with the funny squiggly lines. Uncle Walter's homework was much more stimulating than this asinine, mindlessly, repetitive, bull…crap.

"George, this is not nap time. You have work to do." Ms. Frank warned, grabbing George's paper.

She grew silent and her eyes widened as she looked over George's paper.

"This is amazing, George. Where did you learn to write this well? You can even do your own name." The teacher exclaimed proudly holding up George's paper. "You deserve a gold start too."

"My uncle Walter taught me to write." George muttered, her chin on her folded hands.

Ms. Frank took the paper to her desk and stamped it with a star and placed a gold star by George's name in the book. Olivia glared back at George… livid. George ignored her and closed her eyes.

_'What is with little miss ponytails, anyway?' _George thought absently, as the teacher buzzed around the room helping the normal students with their work. Then she picked up Olivia's paper.

"What is this Olivia?" Ms. Frank asked, disappointedly looking at the little squiggles and circles. 

"The Latin Alphabet." Olivia declared, proudly waiting for her reward.

"Olivia, I do not tolerate lying. If you needed help, you should have asked me. Now erase this doodling and write your Alphabet."

Olivia turned as red as her hair and angrily took her paper back. She filled in the lines with the English Alphabet and turned it back in.

"Well done Olivia, you write just as well as George does. Why didn't you do this before?" Ms. Frank stated, placing that paper in her tray with the others.

Olivia silently fumed with her defeat and just continued to pay rapt attention, as Ms. Frank went back to the board and started writing out the letters for those of the class that were slower to learn. George soon fell asleep from boredom, but was awakened by the sound of a grating bell ripping through the quiet classroom.

"Okay, it is lunch time everyone and since the two of them did so well this morning, I am making Olivia the line leader for today and George, you can be my big helper today okay."

Olivia grinned and took her purple lunchbox with the white butterfly to the front of the line. She got the nametag that said 'line leader' and George yawned with indifference as she fell into step behind her.

_'That is where you belong, little Hellsing swine, behind me.' _Olivia grinned smugly.

As they navigated the halls, Olivia cast leering green eyes on George, every so often, behind the teacher's back. However, when George was showed no reaction to her victory, it infuriated her. _She should be fuming. She should be squirming in her shoes. _

George took up the lunch money for Ms. Frank and turned it in to the lunch lady. Then she took her seat next to the mousey Veronica and opened her red lunchbox with the black cross. George blanched when she saw the chicken salad sandwich with mayo.

"I hate mayo." She muttered, grabbing her bag of chips.

Sighing, she looked at Veronica out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey, is that bologna and ketchup?"

Veronica squeaked in surprised that someone would speak to her. Then she nodded with barely any motion at all.

"Do you want to trade? I have chicken salad." bartered George.

Veronica easily complied handing over her sandwich. George smiled as she licked the thick dribble of ketchup off her lips.

"Uhhhhm, GGG….Geee… George ddd….do you…wwwaaaw…want to come…ttt to...mu mu mu… my party?"

"A party?" George asked, and received a curt nod at her response.

George didn't mind. Veronica was funny in a quiet way and she easily got her point across even without using her stuttering untrustworthy voice.

"Where do you live?"

Veronica pulled an invitation with balloons on it out of her little Barbie backpack and handed it to George. The little blonde squinted mentally sounding out the long words.

"Wwww Waltcrest Circle, right?"

Veronica nodded, her shock and respect written in bold on her face.

George stabbed her Caprisun juice pack before returning Veronica's nod.

"Sure, I'll come."

Veronica smiled before sipping her own apple juice. George miraculously had made a friend.

HELLSING HELLSING

However, George's improved mood was not to last. After snack, they went out to recess. George was drawing on the blacktop with Veronica, minding her own business, when Olivia stepped up behind her.

"Hey George, can I as you something?" Olivia asked smiling.

George took a deep breath before turning around.

"What do you want, carrot top?" George asked, glaring at Olivia.

Everything about the girl annoyed George from the black ribbons in her long fluffy red hair to her shiny black shoes. Olivia ignored the slight and sneered slightly at George.

"Are you really a girl? I mean George is a boy's name." Olivia stated jokingly, pointing towards George.

"I am a girl. I'm named after the story book, Curious George." The blonde explained, trying to not let Olivia grate on her nerves.

"I'm not so sure. You look like a boy to me." Olivia said, touching a finger to her chin quizzically. "But I am sure about one thing though. Your mother is a Protestant harlot." Olivia hissed.

"What?!" George exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at Olivia. "Repeat that, because I know I heard you wrong!"

Olivia grinned, manically laughing at her blonde enemy, as the other kids gathered with the eclectic sense of an impending fight.

"Your mother is a Protestant harlot." Olivia laughed, as she skipped around and around George, turning her declaration into a mantra. "Your mother is a harlot. Your mother is a harlot. Your mother is a harlot."

"Damn you to hell, you little tart!" George growled, before balling up her fist and punching Olivia in the face.

Olivia stumbled backward; George sped in and finished her off by slamming her fist again into Olivia's pouty little mouth.

"If you think Sir is a harlot, then you're damned looney!" George spat, as Olivia fell back onto the blacktop and started bawling. "And if you ever insult my mother again you Gaoaza, I swear that they will never find your body!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" chanted the other kids.

George grinned, ripped her ugly blue tie off, and threw in Olivia's face. Then she pulled out one of Olivia's ribbons from her hair and tied it around her neck.

_Over and under, and then through the loop'_ George reminded herself, as she replaced her tie with the ribbon.

"There," smiled George, in victory. "Just like master's."

Olivia continued to bawl on the ground, her tongue soothing her swollen fat lip, as her tears fell.

"George Hellsing, you are way out of line!!" Ms. Frank yelled, running across the playground.

The other kids scattered and ran, so as not to get caught.

"Come with me to the headmistress' office right now. You too Miss Olivia." Ms. Frank frowned at George, before picking Olivia up of the ground.

She cradled the little girl on her shoulder and the crying instantly stopped. Olivia sneered proudly over that shoulder at George and she silently mouthed two words.

"I win."

George silently fumed, as she was led back into the building and into the Headmistress office.

"I am sorry Miss Hellsing, but I am going to have to call your mother."

George cringed in her wooden chair, as she thought about the punishment her mother would have for her when she came home.

HELLSING HELLSING

Integra Hellsing was in bliss. She had a hot cup of tea on the little stand by her favorite reclining chair and she had her newspaper. Alucard was asleep in the cellars and George was in school. Seras was training the Wild Geese and Walter was downstairs preparing her lunch.

"AAHHHH" Integra sighed, blowing out a wispy plume of cigar smoke.

She flipped the page of her paper and crossed her legs. Moments like this were miracles. Integra cracked a rare smile, as she turned to the comics page. It had one of her favorite old strips, Grumby. She had read it as a kid every Tuesday. She tapped her cigar on the ashtray and took a sip of the rich Earl Grey black tea that she loved. Unfortunately, her little Eden was crushed when her phone rang.

"What is it now?" She groaned, eyeing the phone on her little table warily.

Its shrill ring ripped again through her blissfully quiet sanctuary. She was going to ignore it. It would stop ringing and then she could go back to her peaceful repose. But then she remembered George…in school…with normal kids. The phone rang again and reluctantly she answered it.

"Hello, Hellsing Residence, Integra Hellsing speaking."

When the Academy head mistress Mrs. Graham answered, she knew she shouldn't have answered.

"She did what!?... and cursing?"

Integra growled, maybe Alucard was right about that. She hated it when he was right. He was always so smug about it.

"I'll get her and speak to you, when I come to pick her up Mrs. Graham."

Integra glanced at the clock across from her. It was one o'clock that gave her two hours to clean out George's closet, so that there was enough room to lock her in it.

"Walter!" Integra bellowed, leaving the den and heading for the stairs. "Walter, I need your help with something."

HELLSING HELLSING

George sat on the hardwood chair, livid. Sir was coming to get her soon and talk to the headmistress. She passed the time by thinking of ways she could kill Olivia slowly. She had no idea how long she had been waiting, but her favorite fantasy of feeding Olivia to Alucard's familiars was interrupted when Sir finally arrived. The headmistress' secretary glared at Integra.

"George, you have a lot of explaining to do when we get home." Integra hissed angrily, at the little blonde. Then she nodded and George got up. "Hello, I am Sir Integra Hellsing, George's mother. Mrs. Graham wishes to see me."

"The headmistress wants to speak to you about George's behavior and what needs to be done in order to correct it." Integra nodded, as the old angry looking secretary pressed the buzzer on her desk. "Mrs. Hellsing is here."

The door opened and out steeped Mrs. Graham in her tailored navy suit, looking old, superior, and 'holier than thou'.

"Mrs. Hellsing, please step into my office, I have to speak with you."

Integra complied and entered the stolid office of education and correction.

"I am Sir Hellsing, not Mrs. Hellsing. I am not married Mrs. Graham." corrected Integra.

The headmistress eyed Integra with slight disdain after that statement.

"Well, we are here to speak on George's behavior, not yours. However, you are setting a poor example for her. Perhaps the lack of contact with her father is causing her to act out. Problem children often seek attention…"

"Mrs. Graham, you know nothing about me nor my family and I would appreciate it if you would stop pretending like you do. George has daily contact with her father. He lives with us. Now what exactly did George do?"

"You mean you live with the man that sired George, but you are not married to him. Excuse me Ms. Hellsing, but your…………."

Integra interrupted the grey haired headmistress.

"I am Sir Integra Hellsing, and if you cannot address me by my title, then I will not speak with you. As that my relationship with her father is none of your business, shall we get back to what is, George's behavior at school."

"Well anyway, "SIR" Hellsing, your daughter assaulted another student named Olivia for no reason and……"

"Like hell I did! That is a lie and you sure and goddamned well know it!!" George yelled at the headmistress.

Integra shot George an acidic glance and the younger blonde took the hint. She immediately closed her mouth and silently prayed for the painful death of the head mistress.

"There is also a problem with her vocabulary. I can only assume she learned such behavior from you. The apple never falls far from the tree."

Integra ignored the slight and listened to George's side of the story.

"Well Mrs. Graham, I believe her. George is …energetic and a bit wild, but she is in no way violent without a reason." Integra stood up in George's defense. "Futhermore, this other little girl was being antagonistic towards George for no reason and according to George she called me a Protestant harlot. That seems like a good reason to me to physically correct her." Integra stood and George followed suit. "However, I will take action to ensure that this never happens again Mrs. Graham."

"See that you do Sir Hellsing, possible by setting a better example yourself."

Integra pushed George out of the office and gritted her teeth. She really hated that headmistress.

HELLSING HELLSING

Alucard awoke suddenly to an earsplitting scream from George. His eyes burned the color of blood and his enraged roar soon joined her banshee-like screaming. In a flash of emptiness, he was standing outside the door she was barricaded behind.

"Master! Is that you? Please let me out! Master! Master!"

When he couldn't open it, he growled again and vanished to re-appear in front of his Master Integra.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! WHY IS GEORGE SCREAMING? IF YOU HAVE HURT HER, MASTER OR NOT, I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL MYSELF!!" Alucard snarled at the blonde.

Integra smiled and removed her earplugs, wincing at the noise that George continued to make.

"**I** locked George in the closet. Apparently, she is claustrophobic and locking her in the closet is a more useful behavior mending method than spanking her."

"She got in trouble at School, huh?" asked Alucard backing down, and then sitting in the chair across from her.

"Yes, for fighting, among other things. As for you sending me to hell, my life has been one since the day I released you and then you had the nerve to go and adopt George; so I don't see how sending me on a vacation is meant to be threatening."

"Point taken. What happened?" asked Alucard, in a more civilized tone.

Integra explained to him what had happened at school and then she pointed to the empty jar on the table. It had a little slip of paper with the word 'Swear' written on it.

"The fighting I don't mind. One of her classmates called me a Protestant harlot and George punched her. However, her cursing must stop."

"Good work, my little monkey. So a Protestant harlot, huh Master? You still smell like a virgin to me, unless, you wish to remedy that, right here, right now, on your desk, or underneath it." Alucard offered slyly, inching a thick eyebrow towards his shaggy black hair.

"Shut up, you limey bastard!!" Integra snarled, and then her eyes widened as Alucard pointed to the jar.

Integra gritted her teeth and placed two fifties in the jar.

"My, one hundred dollars per swear, that is mighty steep."

"It's fifty per Alucard. Now go back to hell where you belong"

"I can make reservations for two do you want a suite or a cabin since we are going on vacation."

**Next time on Curious George: ****George: the life of the party **

George goes to Veronica's party and brings the entertainment in the form of Alucard. Alucard meets George's enemy Olivia and stirs up trouble between them. George also gets her first lesson from Alucard and Olivia's "mother" is revealed.

HINT: Olivia's mum is a nun, whoever guesses her name right, gets a shout out in the next chapter.


	6. Gearge the life of the party

**Chapter 6: ****GERGE THE LIFE OF THE PARTY**

"Master, you're coming with me to the party right?" George asked, during one of the boring parts of the horror film they were watching.

Alucard was sitting on the couch and George was sitting cross legged on the floor as they watched TV together.

"Oh, so someone actually invited you to a party?" he chuckled, leaning lazily on the armrest.

George nodded before turning back to the screen to watch as an unsuspecting beauty's head was lopped off and a geyser of blood spurted from her neck.

"Sure I'll come, just to see what kind of masochist is trying to be your friend." chuckled Alucard.

George munched on kettle corn as another poor unfortunate soul was beheaded by the monster in the movie.

"These things are so unrealistic, blood doesn't do that." complained Alucard, with a wicked grin, at the ridiculous display of gore. "It actually runs down the body as the veins push it out, like lava ebbing from an erupted volcano."

"Looks cool though, doesn't it Master?"George asked completely enthralled, as the hairy beast lifted the dripping head and let the thick gore run down its throat.

Alucard shrugged truly unimpressed with the cinematography.

"I've done better work myself. These people really need to do some research or at least have killed someone first hand. No werewolf in his right mind would do that. Werewolves are more about meat than blood. He wouldn't rip them apart like that."

"Really? What would a real werewolf do?" George asked, hitting the stop button and removing the less than interesting movie from the screen.

Alucard gently pushed George onto her back with his foot. She watched with excited curiosity as his long arms reached down, pretended to claw her open, and pulled imaginary dark tentacles from her little body, as he explained the nature of werewolves to her.

"He would slash open the abdomen, rip out the entrails, and then eat the human's heart." told Alucard, as he playfully demonstrated on George. "They are all about the meat, not blood. So they wouldn't be doing that. Like ghouls, werewolves are most happy with a good leg bone to chew on."

George giggled at her father's demonstration. "Will I be able to fight the big bad wolf?" George asked excitedly, looking up at Alucard from the floor.

"When I'm done with you, you will be the best the world has ever seen George. Now go to sleep, and tomorrow I give you your first lesson." Alucard ordered, turning off the T.V.

"Night master." George yawned, before he led her to her dark red room.

Her clothes vanished and were replaced by her black nightshirt, in a wink of inky shadows. Alucard then stood at her door and watched her sleep, as she drifted off into dreams of Olivia slowly being eaten alive 

by a werewolf. He watched with greater amusement as George's dreams turned her into a werewolf and she took great pleasure in stalking and killing Olivia, just like she had seen the werewolf do in the monster movie.

"Good night, my little monster."

HELLSING HELLSING

The morning came quickly and Integra Hellsing stretched in the sunlight of another grey English day. She had been awake approximately thirty seconds before she heard a loud crash coming from below her window.

"What in God's name is going on?" She hissed, before her ruffled blonde head was leaning out to observe the damage. "Alucard, what ARE you doing down there?"

"Good morning, Integra. I am training our little one like I promised. I'm trying to teach her telekinesis."

"Good Morning, Sir." George beamed, as she lifted the garden chair again.

Straining to keep it afloat her little brow furrowed and the chair wavered. Alucard stood nearby and watched with fatherly pride as his little monkey was learning a new trick, and learning well.

"Concentrate, George. Erase the weight; come now my little monster you can do it." Alucard encouraged, watching the girl strain before finally the chair came crashing to the ground.

Integra sighed heavily before heading towards the shower. It was going to be another very long day.

"Enough, George, we'll work on that later. INK!!" Alucard called.

The giant hellhound came running, phasing through the back door and into the garden. George fell to the ground under Ink's weight and licked George's face with his thick tongue. Alucard watched for a while as George wrestled Ink to the ground and started biting his ears. He liked the fact that she looked more like a little wolf than a human child. Alucard grinned before grabbing the large dog by the scruff of his neck.

"Come Ink, George needs a training partner."

George stood and watched as Ink whimpered in the ancient vampire's grip, his legs lengthened and the claws shortened until they became toenails, and soon the transformation was complete and a nude little shadow boy with wide red eyes hung before George.

"Master, what's that?" George asked, curiously pointing at the little penis hanging between Ink's legs.

"Nothing you need to know about George." Alucard answered, quickly materializing a pair of pants for Ink.

"I don't have one, is something wrong with him?" questioned George, worried that her dog was sick.

"No?"

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked, wondering why hers had grown in yet.

"No!" Alucard declared, before dropping Ink lightly to the ground.

"But then why don't I have one?"

"Because you are a girl, George?" groaned Alucard.

He had forgotten just how inquisitive children could be when they didn't understand how their world worked; and how tenacious they could be when they wanted answers.

"I don't understand. What is it and what is it for?" asked George, stepping forward, pulling Ink's waistband out and looking down his pants.

Ink slapped George's hands away from his pants and gently pushed her away from him; but George continued her questioning. Alucard sighed heavily, this would never end.

"George, it is a penis and only boys have them. You are a girl and don't get one. It's that simple. You have a vagina, boys don't, and they fit together like puzzle pieces. That's what its for, to fill the hole within you."

"So I need to find one?" George asked, pointing between Inks legs.

Alucard laughed at the absurd question. He couldn't believe that he had to explain sex to a six year old.

"Most women do, when they are older. I'll tell you a secret though; your mother needs to find one."

George laughed and Alucard resumed the lesson.

"Okay Ink, George. This is a basic lesson in defense training. Ink, throw a punch."

Ink stretched out his lithe arm, his hand tightly fisted.

"Good, Ink. Now George, you try. This is the most basic move in hand to hand battle. And remember battles are life and death, so pay close attention."

George watched Ink throw another punch and then imitated the tight move sloppily.

"No, George, tighter and lock your fingers together with your thumb on the outside, like this." corrected Alucard, putting George's hands into a fist.

Alucard demonstrated the punch again, launching out his fist with unbelievable precision.

"You are going to have to be able to fight monsters remember. Now do it again."

George launched another punch from her waist.

"How was that master?"

"Hm, a little better; however you need to punch from the shoulder that is where the strength is."

George nodded and watched as Ink demonstrated again, turning slightly and leaning forward while launching his fist out.

"Now George, you try." George complied, leaning into the motion as her little fist lashed out. "That's it, now remember that and try to hit Ink."

George took a step and let her fist fly, but Ink leapt back and kicked her softly in the belly.

"Hey, no fair!" George hissed, glaring at Ink as the little shadow demon bounced on his toes ready to spring.

"No fight is fair George, now hit him."

George growled as she watched his movements. Ink ran towards George to attack, but George fell back, a second before his hit connected and launched her fist into his stomach from below.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" George cried, waving her hand around in circles.

However, she had no time to nurse her aching hand; Ink leapt towards her and nearly slammed his fist into her head. Reflex made George protect her head with her arms from the blow that Ink gave her.

"George, an enemy will take advantage of any wound, you have to keep fighting. Your hand will stop hurting, but Ink won't stop fighting until he beats you."

George continued her retreat as Ink continued to try to slam his fist or feet into a piece of her. When she dodged one of his punches, she leaned forward and rammed into him with her shoulder. She knocked him to the ground and started punching his head and body.

"STOP!" Alucard yelled, clapping his gloved hands, an evilly pleased grin on his face. "Very good, George, that is how you fight. If you see an opening, use it. Take any advantage you have and make the strike."

Next, Alucard had George follow Ink through callisthenic exercises. George copied Ink as he stretched first up and then down. Ink went into sit ups, which George followed, and then pushups. Then it was more stretches, leaning back and touching the ground, and then they did splits and turned their bodies left and right.

"So what did you think of your first lesson, George." grinned Alucard.

"Thank you, master. I will learn fast. I want to be as strong as you."

"We'll keep training and you will be able to fight with me when you are older." Alucard encouraged her, well aware that she would never be that strong.

George nodded as she stood back up and she followed her master inside.

"Alucard Sir, how did Miss George's first practice session go?" Walter asked, smiling proudly at the grinning little blonde.

"Quite well, Walter. I think she may be quite a little fighter when she is older."Alucard said, as George ran towards Integra's office.

"That is good to hear. Perhaps she will be able to get along without me when she is older."

"I think she will, but I think you've got quite a bit more life in you Walter, you old codger."

Walter nodded, graciously accepting Alucard's remark, and then he went about continuing his work. He had no need to worry; he would be here as long as his body held out.

"Sir! Sir! Sir! Master is training me!" George cried, excitedly.

Integra laughed at the energetic little girl, as she looked up from her paperwork. She was behaving almost normally. She stood up from her desk, stretched, and went to stand before George.

"I saw. Did you learn anything new?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Sir. Watch this."

George scanned the office for something to test her powers on before lifting the glass vase on the book shelf. She furrowed her brow and concentrated, lifting it and letting it float in the air.

"GEORGE, PUT THAT DOWN!! THAT'S A GENUINE GONG DYNASTY PIECE!!" Integra bellowed, fear and concern etched deep into her voice.

George just grinned and spun the vase faster and faster.

"It's okay, I can do it." George proudly declared, as she turned to face a ghost white Integra.

"Just put it down, George." Integra nearly pleaded.

George jumped at the look of absolute worry in Integra's eyes and carefully lowered the vase to the floor. Integra quickly stepped forward and retrieved the vase. She gently put it back on the shelf in its original spot.

"Sir?" questioned George, wondering why she was so concerned with a single vase.

After all, there were plenty of them in the house.

"Don't ever do that again, George. I can't have you breaking things in my house. My…mother took great pleasure in buying certain pieces while she decorated this house. I am told that this was her favorite vase."

George nodded sheepishly. Integra had never mentioned her mother before. But if she was Integra's mother, that made her George's grandmother.

"Where is grandmother, Sir?" asked George.

"Dead." said Integra, sorrowfully thinking of the past. "She died a long time ago, soon after I was born."

"I'm sorry, Sir." George apologized, in a moment of rare guilt. "I won't do it again. Not on that one."

"It's okay, George." said Integra, cheering up somewhat, as she ran her fingers through George's golden hair. "Why don't you go get ready for the party and let me get my heart rate back down to normal, OK?"

"Ok." smiled George.

George left the office and even used the door as she exited.

"Why isn't she that obedient when I'm telling her to do something important?" Integra muttered, as she went back to filing away reports for her majesty.

George went up to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She just lay there and stared at the ceiling. Veronica's party was in a few hours, she should be getting ready, but she just couldn't find the will. Sir had looked so scared over that vase. She had never seen Sir look that fearful before and she never wanted to make Sir look like that again. She silently promised herself that and then her thoughts turned to her grandmother. What had she been like? There were pictures of her grandfather around, like the one hanging in Integra's office. But where were the pictures of her grandmother. Maybe that was why Sir had gotten so worried. Maybe that vase was all she had of her. George then made herself double promise never to touch that vase again. Soon, she stopped thinking, hopped off the bed, and went to her closet.

"What should I wear?" George asked, looking at her startlingly gothic collection of clothing.

She pulled out a pair of black short uniform pants and scanning all of her t-shirts and blouses, she chose a grey red striped polo shirt.

"Uncle Walter, can you help me run a bath?!" George yelled out of her door.

"Are you getting ready for something George?" Walter asked, a smile lightening his wrinkled face, as he popped his head into her room.

"Yup, Veronica's party." George answered, as Walter led her to the bathroom.

George stripped off her sweaty neon green t-shirt and her stretchy jeans. Walter turned the knobs and let the water flow into the tub, as he filled the tub with the correct portion of bubble bath.

"Almost ready, George, Will you get the rag for me please?"

George nodded and ran back into the hall in her little white cotton undies. Seras, who was coming upstairs to see her, watched as she ran down the hall to the hall closet.

"George, why are you naked?" Seras asked, staring at the little girl, as she rummaged through the towels for her favorite colors.

"I'm taking a bath. Do you want to take one with me Seras?" George asked, the older woman by the closet.

"Uhm, Sure, I guess. I was going to clean my Harkonnen, but why not. I was trying to avoid doing that anyway."

George grabbed the rag and a towel for Seras too, and then led her back to the bathroom.

"Uncle Walter, Seras is going to bathe with me." announced George.

"You are, Miss Seras?" asked Walter, as he prudently added another capful of bubbles to the bath.

The busty strawberry blonde nodded; slightly embarrassed that George would announce such a thing to Walter.

"Enjoy your bath then." Walter suggested, before leaving the bathroom.

George dropped her panties and literally dove into the tub. Seras stripped as well and sank into the steaming bubbly water, her big breasts floating in the bubbles.

"Ahhh, Walter always know the perfect temperature for a bath." sighed Seras, enjoying the hot water as it caressed her body.

George watched Seras relax in the hot water. She noticed Seras' pale skin and she really noticed Seras' big breasts.

"Seras ….. Seras will I grow a big chest like that too?" George asked, swatting at one like a ball and watching it bounce.

"Don't do that George." chided Seras, grabbing George's hand and pushing it away from her. "And I don't know, it depends. Besides, having big breasts aren't all that great, trust me." Seras responded, leaning back onto the big porcelain tub. "Pass the shampoo, George, and I'll wash your hair."

George handed over the green bottle of unscented shampoo and sat before Seras. Seras poured some into her hands and began to wash George's hair. The little Hellsing heiress squirmed as the suds fell into her strange reddish grey eyes.

"Arghh." George eeped, as she frantically rubbed her burning eyes.

"Sorry, Georgie, lets clean that out." Seras apologized, running some fresh water onto the rag and washing the soap out.

Suddenly, Sears noticed George's eye color. They had been bluer when she was younger, blue like the deep blue sea. But now that she was older, they seemed to be changing color. Now they were more reddish grey, like two newborn garnets just developing their true color.

"George, what color are your eyes?" asked Seras, wondering if George even noticed the change.

"Aww, bubble baths, how nice." Alucard teased, leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom.

"Master!" Both Seras and George yelled excitedly, for two very different reasons.

"Master, why are you in here?" screeched Seras, her face turning beet red.

"I came to get George ready. She has a party to go to in a little while. I wasn't expecting such a …lovely view."

George leapt out of the tub and Alucard mummified her in a huge fluffy black towel. Seras however, just sank deeper into the bath.

"Get out!!" Seras screamed, burying herself up to her nose in the bubbly warm water.

"Aren't you getting out?" asked George, wondering why Seras was yelling at Alucard.

"Not with him in here."

"Yes, Seras, come on out." chuckled Alucard, evilly, as he held up another towel. "I will dry you off too, if you want."

"Get bent!"

"Ha, ha, ha."

"What's wrong, Seras?"

"For the love of god, will you teach her some human decency." growled Seras.

"What for? I'm not human."

"But she is."

"Barely, isn't that right, my little monster." he smiled, patting her on the head.

"Grrr." smiled George.

"Just get out of here." said Seras, still covering her chest with her arms, under the bubble filled waters.

"Come along, George. Let's leave Seras to dry off by herself." grinned Alucard, mischievously, as he used his third eye to peer beneath the waters.

"OK." shrugged George, not understanding what the big deal was.

Alucard just laughed as George ran towards her room.

"Well, I never pictured you for the modest type Seras. I mean with that sort of body and that…delightfully short uniform."

"GET OUT!" Seras begged, fearing her head would explode from embarrassment.

Alucard faded into thin air, leaving only his greatly pleased cackle behind him.

"Are you ready George?" Alucard asked, as he re-entered the physical in her room.

George was standing in her underwear and pulling the striped shirt over her head. She looked in her mirror and saw that her spiky platinum blonde hair stuck up comically.

"Almost Master," George ran past him and out the door to the stairs. "Sir! Sir, can you brush my hair?"

Integra placed her hand over the phone, slightly irritated, when the little monster invaded her office still half naked.

"You want me to brush your hair George?" Integra asked, looking upon George's half dressed body. "Why don't you put your pants on first and then I'll come and do your hair."

"Oh, Ok." hurried off George.

Integra rolled her eyes and shook her head as she finished her phone call. George was on her way back to Integra's office fully dressed, when she saw Integra coming for her.

"Thank you, Sir?" smiled George, as Integra led her daughter upstairs and knocked the kinks out of her shoulder length hair.

George sat still for her mother as she brushed out her hair. Integra noticed George's eyes in the mirror, while she combed George's hair. When Alucard had first adopted George, her eyes had been as blue as Integra's had been at her age. But now, they were slowly changing color. Now, they were starting to look more like Alucard's eyes every year. Integra wondered if that was because of what had happened to George as a baby. After all, seeing hell first hand at such a young age would scar anybody for life. If this continued, George's eyes would match Alucard's by her eighteenth birthday. But George's eye color was the least of her worries when George was the only known human on earth that had her powers. However, Integra just pushed all these worries to the back of her mind as she finished with George's hair.

"There you go, George, have fun at the party and remember school rules apply."

"How am I supposed to have fun if I can't do anything?" George groaned, disappointed.

"That goes for you to, Alucard." said Integra, turning around to face him. "Be on your best behavior."

Alucard just stood against the wall with his arms crossed as he watched his "wife" get their daughter ready for the party. Integra was already the most beautiful woman to him, and seeing her with George, and holding George in her arms as she did, made her even more beautiful to him. He would destroy the world for her, or save it at her command.

"I'll be good." promised Alucard, with a wicked grin. "Ready, George."

"Yes, Master." said George, jumping down from Integra's lap. "See you later, Sir."

Integra could only watch as George took Alucard's hand and left the room. She shook her head, a little worried at what could happen at this party; but she decided not to let that worry her. She had other things to take care of today.

HELLSING

The sleek white Ashton Martin pulled into a semi-circular driveway and Alucard stepped out. Once again, he was looking very normal with his deep brown eyes and neat black hair, resuming the personality he had used at the garden party. However, today he was dressed in classic Navy blue Gabardine trousers and a country club pro-sport red polo. He was the definitive picture of manhood in casual wear.

"Well here we go, little monster," Alucard stated, allowing his natural accent to once again flood his voice, as he regally entered the gates to the elegant manor. "Let's watch the carnage, shall we?"

George nodded and followed, as she grabbed Alucard's richly tanned hand.

"Ahh, welcome, may I ask for your invitation?" A sharply dressed young butler asked.

"Of Course. George, give the gentleman our invitation."

The little blonde reached into the back pocket of her black jean shorts and handed him the crumpled card.

"Very good, enjoy the party." he offered warmly, waving them through.

Veronica's garden was decorated in the birthday colors of red, blue, yellow and green. A banner displaying HAPPY BIRTHDAY VERNOICA hung neatly tied between two trees. Alucard allowed himself to be led forward as George entered the garden party. However, George stopped and growled when she saw Olivia. As usual, the little tart was commanding all of the attention at the party in a white dress with light blue lace and a big ribbon on the back.

"I take it that is Olivia." commented Alucard, noticing George's displeasure.

"Please eat her, Master?" George pleaded, imploring pathetically as she gazed up at her father.

Alucard shook his head negatively.

"First of all, I made a promise to your mother. Secondly, I'm not hungry; besides how much more fun would it be if you defeated her yourself."

George nodded as Alucard gave her a playful shove towards the group of girls ogling Olivia.

"_Go and get them, my little monster." _Alucard whispered, into George's now 3D Technicolor mind.

George gave an almost imperceptible nod and charged into battle.

"Oh, look everyone, its George." Olivia stated feigning surprise, a hand to her still swollen lips. "How did you get invited to something civilized?"

"Oh, I don't know, probably the same way you did." responded George snidely, as she looked around for Veronica. "By the way, how **is** that fat lip treating you? It still looks horrible."

"It's healing faster than your reputation I'm sure." snapped Olivia, haughtily.

Alucard grinned with great amusement, as he watched the little war waging in the group of little girls. He effectively blocked out the other parents, as they mingled and chatted mindlessly amongst each other. Soon, a particularly voluptuous woman stepped up beside him and handed him a lemonade drink.

"Well, hello. You're George's father, aren't you?" She practically purred.

Alucard gazed down at the woman that was addressing him and took her measure. She was wearing a sun yellow novelty eyelet sundress. It would have been a very fetching look, had the one wearing it not been as old as she was. Why were women always trying to hide their age? He grinned; amused at the snatches of her thoughts he was catching. She was certainly….imaginative, if she really planned on using that position. Of course, he could always teach her a few more positions, if he had a mind to.

"Yes I am and you are…" his Romanian accent, sending shivers down her spine.

"_My god, you are a rare find; so handsome, so Sauvé, so debonair, and so smartly dressed. I love to take you home and introduce myself to you privately." _she imagined herself saying._  
_

"Ms. Horn. I'm Patricia's mother. Its tough being a single parent, isn't it? My husband died right before Pattie was born."

"Not really, George is easy to work with and her mother is very helpful." told Alucard, as he looked over at the battle still raging between George and Olivia.

Ms. Horn looked downtrodden for a moment. She hadn't realized that he was still in contact with the girl's mother. After all, he wasn't wearing a wedding ring; but then she regained hope as an image of herself compared to Integra Hellsing flashed through Alucard's head.

"Oh really, I didn't know you two were still together. I thought you were separated. I imagine then that you do most of the caring for George, doesn't that hurt? Being held down by a woman?"

Alucard gave her a great grin as he thought about her question.

"_Not if she's doing it right. I quite like that position myself."_ mused Alucard, as he thought of being beneath Integra, as she sat upon his loins.

"Not at all. Especially not when that woman is as….inventive as George's mother. I'll talk to you later, Ms. Horn." Alucard declared, letting the subject go.

She was not even the type he liked to "play" with. She was much too forward. He liked women that were more of a challenge and played hard to get. He moved away from Ms. Horn and returned his attention to George.

"Oh really, at least I don't sound like a sick dog when I sing." Olivia sneered, eliciting a wave of laughter from their audience.

"True, but that voice did nothing for you when I slammed you to the ground." retorted George, remembering the girl's muffled scream as she hit the ground.

Olivia fumed, but her anger was short-lived as the music turned on and interrupted her.

"Introducing Veronica Gracie Green." announced their butler.

Veronica stepped out in a lavender dress and matching ribbons holding back her waist length hair.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The entire group shouted, her parents followed her out and the party began.

Olivia glared over at George before grinning, as an idea to embarrass George entered her mind.

"Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happpppyyy Birthday, dear Veronica, Happy birthday to you." Olivia sang, watching the entire crowd go silent in awe of her classical voice.

Even Veronica stared jealously at Olivia and she gave her a "forced" gracious nod to thank her for the song. The other children and their parents burst out in applause, and George seethed silently before Veronica tapped her on her shoulder.

"G..g.g..ggg George y..oooo you ccca cca.. came." Veronica said, happily hugging the blonde girl. "I oon..onn. only wanted .. yyy you to come."

"Well I'm here." George beamed and Veronica led her off to the Bounce O Rama.

Olivia followed them, sneering all the way. Why did Veronica like George so much? She'd make a much better friend than her. But then again, Veronica had that annoying stutter. Olivia would never be friends with a girl like that. Maybe that was why they were such good friends. Two freaks in a pod.

"What a perfect couple, the bully and the bashful. Neither of you can do anything."

George growled softly and her eyes flashed a deep crimson. Suddenly, Olivia tripped over a rock and hit the ground face first.

'_I should have done that by the pony ride then her mouth would really be full of crap like the rest of her.' _George just grinned wickedly at her.

"Too bad your sense of balance isn't as good as your singing." smirked George. "Maybe you should practice **it** more."

Olivia snarled, before turning and running towards the house. A tall woman wearing a black dress had been leaning against a tree, drinking lemonade, and watching over things as Olivia run up to her.

"Mother," Olivia whined, as she grabbed the long black skirt of her adoptive mother and pointed at George. "Please do something, I hate her."

"That's good Olivia, we are supposed to hate evil remember." Heinkel glared at George and continued to scan the party goers for Alucard.

"Can't you do something?" begged Olivia.

Heinkel shook her head and her short cut blonde hair twisted in the air. The Catholic nun looked down upon her adopted daughter with her bright green eyes hiding behind her large sunglasses. Her sleeveless black ruffle halter cocktail looking sundress with a side slit ruffled and flowed as Olivia tugged on it. The sun glinted off of her sliver cross as it hung from her neck upon a long silver chain.

"I am not allowed to act in public without permission, but you have my permission to break that little Protestant heathen."

Olivia nodded and headed for the Bounce O' Rama.

"This is fun!" George yelled, turning a flip in the air and landing shakily on her feet.

Veronica nodded and twirled like a ballerina.

"Can you dance Veronica?" George asked, noticing the delicate little steps that Veronica was performing in the air as they bounced.

Veronica nodded sheepishly before dropping to the thick rubber of the bouncer on her butt and popping back up. The other children flew around the bouncer wildly laughing. Her entire class was there.

"George Victoria Abigail Hellsing, I challenge you to a Gauntlet run of the activities here!" shouted Olivia, making sure that all the kids heard her challenge.

She wanted a full audience for George's destruction.

"Will you shut up Olivia? What is your problem with me?" George hissed, stopping her bouncing.

"I hate all heathens, especially those who allege with demons, daughter of hell." told Olivia, with her hands on her hips and staring George down.

"Go to hell." said George, pointedly ignoring her. "I could care less about your self serving need for public attention."

Alucard laughed at the preposterous challenge, as he watched the events unfold; his daughter's vocabulary certainly reflecting her mother's influence upon her.

"And just when things were getting boring." he mused, walking over to the Bounce O' Rama. "Does anyone here want to place a bet?" he asked, jokingly, as Olivia and George climbed out of the giant inflatable bouncer.

"I will." Heinkel responded, zooming in on the man in the blue colored slacks.

Alucard turned and grinned when he recognized the slender nun who had answered his challenge. He smiled at her with a great smile as he remembered past battles with her.

"Okay, name your stakes Miss…" Alucard let the sentence fall to allow her to respond.

"Sister, Sister Heinkel Wolfe and I'll place two hundred on Olivia. And you are…?" she returned in like, knowing exactly who he was.

"A bit on the low end, but I Nosferatu, Alucard accept your wager." he said with a gracious greeting bow. "I'm George's father and no one is going to beat my little monkey."

Heinkel blanched at his introduction, but soon recovered. The monster had hidden his true identity from the rest of the humans, but they both knew each other; and besides she didn't want to have to explain to Father Anderson how she got into a fight with a vampire at a children's birthday party. So she went a long with this game of lets keep our secret identities secret.

"Little monkey? Ha, ha, ha, your own father calls you a little monkey." laughed Olivia.

"Yeah, so what!" challenged George, balling up her little fists, and ready to fight.

Alucard grabbed her fist before she could throw at punch at Olivia.

"Save your strength, George." warned Alucard, placing the hand on his daughter's shoulder and warning her mentally not to resort to public violence.

"Very well, what is the first competition?" asked Heinkel, eager to wipe that smug ass smile off Alucard's face.

"A horse race?" grinned Alucard, wickedly.

"Fine." agreed Heinkel, taking up the challenge.

"Prepare to know your place, swine." Olivia deadpanned, as Heinkel led her to the pony rides.

"I know my place, you self center ass! It's anywhere you're not!" growled George, completely annoyed by the fact that her fun had been interrupted by this farce.

Alucard just laughed with anticipated delight, as he led George over to the pony rides.

"Are you sure you're not hungry, master? I'm sure she tastes as rich as she pretends to be."

"Nope, but you can beat her. Let her feel the sting of defeat and enjoy it, knowing that it was you that defeated her."

The other parents and children followed close behind the two combatants, awe-struck by the kindergarten Olympic type competition. Alucard placed George astride a young blue mare and Heinkel sat Olivia gingerly on the back of a dapple grey. Olivia looked quite elegant perched side saddle on the little pony, like she was posing for a portrait painting. George, on the other hand, rode like a real jockey; straddling the horse and leaning forward to minimize wind resistance.

"Simple rules girls, first one around the corral twice wins." told Alucard.

Alucard smacked both of the horses on the behind and off they went. The other kids and their parents erupted in yelling and cheering as both girls raced around the miniature track. George held on for dear life as she bounced her way around the first curve of the little pony ride fence. Olivia grinned evilly at George as her grey pony easily sped by. That smug and conceded grin angered George to no end. She growled angrily as she urged her horse to go faster. Olivia continued on like a Victorian lady on her afternoon ride, bouncing smoothly, while George was being jostled.

"Does your child even know how to ride a horse?" asked Heinkel, with a proud smirk.

Alucard just looked at her and chuckled.

"Would you like to ride **my** horse?" he offered, full of mischief.

Heinkel turned from him with disgust and concentrated on the race. She nearly jumped out of her skin, when Alucard playfully blew in her ear. Heinkel ribbed him hard, unseen by the other parents. Alucard just laughed as he backed away from her, and then looked to George. She was losing and she was losing to someone riding side saddle.

'_What did I tell you George, no fight is fair' _Alucard chastised, the little rodeo star and George's expression darkened as her eyes flashed.

Just as Olivia was starting her second lap, her horse was startled and jumped over the little fence.

"Someone stop that horse!!" One of the mothers cried.

However, she was silenced when Olivia expertly turned her pony around and ran him back to the fence. George took the win as she bounced into the end of her second lap. Olivia's riding lessons were going to get a lot harder from now on, she just knew it. Olivia fumed at George for making her life harder; but George just rubbed her sore butt.

"Next?" Alucard baited, and a few more bets were placed in George's favor.

The adults hadn't expected this to be so exciting. Heinkel just growled at Alucard for making a fool out of her as she tried to come up with the next event that would put things back in Olivia's favor. Then she remembered George's ride. The girl wasn't to steady when her feet weren't on the ground.

"Trampoline," Heinkel spat out, before ordering Olivia to the Bounce O' Rama.

"Trampoline it is." Alucard grinned, as George dropped off of her pony.

Olivia impressed everyone with her perfectly executed flip and tumble routines. Then it was George's turn. George climbed into the bouncer and did a back flip. However, this time she landed flat on her backside. She knew she had lost this, but kept it up with her fighting inspired routine leaning into a high kick and a spin kick which put her back on the mat. Alucard watched with calculated interest and he made a mental note to improve George's balance and agility.

"Eat that, Monster." Heinkel cried triumphantly at Alucard, only to see Alucard's flashing fangs.

She became uneasy at his leering smile, as he strode forward to her and leaned to whisper into her ear.

"I'd rather eat you, Vatican bitch." Alucard whispered, directly into Heinkel's ear.

He chuckled darkly, as he was rewarded by seeing her pale, and her face blush with embarrassment, as the mental image he had just placed into her mind played itself out.

"N..next," She squeaked, trying to regain her composure.

"Last event, tiebreaker, I say……." Alucard scanned the happily decorated garden full of balloons and then it hit him. "Cricket, a one round game."

"Done." Heinkel responded, before dragging Olivia away seething.

Alucard led George across the yard to the field and handed her a red mallet. Heinkel dropped the ball at the starting line and Olivia took the first swing. Her mallet slammed into the ball and it spun through the first hoop and stopped mere inches from the pole. George grinned madly as she expertly swing the mallet knocking Olivia's ball out of bounds and ringing the pole. Sir would be proud. George had actually been learning. She had played with Integra ever since she was three.

"Your turn, Princess." George taunted Olivia, before stepping back behind the chalk line.

"At least you know that you are peasant, and that I'm royalty." Olivia snarled, before swinging her mallet.

The swing was wide thanks to George's well timed taunt.

"Well played George," Alucard grinned proudly, as Heinkel glared death at him.

It was through sheer force of will that she did not pull out her pistol and bury a bullet into that smug face of his. Alucard just couldn't help grinning as he read Heinkel's thoughts; her colorfully imaginative and violent deaths for him were entertaining to say the least.

George took her next swing and was mere inches from ringing the pole again. Obviously, Integra was very good at Cricket and George was developing that skill. Three points ahead George grinned and decided to just enjoy her victory silently. Olivia was livid as she lined up her next swing.

"_I have to get a ringer." _She kept repeating through her head._ "I will not embarrass Father Anderson and Mother by losing to this unholy spawn."_

The swing was true, but the wind took it and she hit the second loop. They only had one more loop to go; there was no way she could win. After George's final winning swing, she leapt victoriously. Another victory for the Hellsing Organization had been won.

"That is how a Hellsing does it!" She declared, the parents applauding uproariously.

They hadn't expected such entertainment at a child's birthday party. Veronica crushed George in a congratulatory hug.

"Th..tha..that waas soo ccc…ool, Gggeo rrrrggge." smiled Veronica.

"Thanks, Nica." George said, separating herself from the stuttering girl.

"Nii…Nii…Nica?" questioned Veronica, tasting of her new pet name from George. "I…I…liiike…th..tha…that."

"I'm sorry, I ruined your birthday. This is supposed to be your day." said George, with a weak smile.

"Th…tha…that's OK. Yooou jjjust ga…gave…me th…the bbbbest pre…pre..present in th…th…the wwworld. Yooou bbbeat O…O…Olivia."

George just smiled more, as again Veronica hugged her tightly.

"Th…tha…thanks, Gggeorrrggge."

"Call me Geo." offered George, noting that she had very little trouble say that part of her name.

"GeO." smiled Veronica.

"See, that's better isn't it."

Veronica nodded happily. "GeO."

"That will be two-hundred Sister Heinkel." Alucard demanded smugly, of the losing party, who grudgingly handed over the two large bills.

"Enjoy this victory; it will be your last, Demon." growled Heinkel, with obvious hatred.

The other parents and children raised curious eyebrows at their exchange. They had no idea of the true nature of George's "father", or of the history that existed between these two. The rest of Veronica's party went quite normally. They ate cake and ice cream, they opened presents, and they played games. All the kids, not just George and Olivia, went home with "goodie" bags of candy and toys.

The ride home was quiet, George still basking in the glow of her victory over Olivia. Alucard had been right. This was way better than just having him eat her.

"Little monster, you have done well. I am proud. You truly showed that little pup where to put her mouth."

"Yup, on my boots where they belong. I still think I should have made her fall in a horse pile instead of just the dirt."

"Hahahahah, that would have been a sight, a horse tart instead of humble pie, huh?"

George nodded, adding in her own soft giggle.

"You deserve a prize for winning. Hmmmm, what shall I give you, my little monster." Alucard thought of something his little monster would like. "Ah I know."

A small point of inky blackness hovered above her lap. It spun and spun until the colors changed and eventually it became a miniature doll of Alucard.

"It's you Master!!" George nearly leapt out of her seat belt in joy. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!"

"Stop that, you're acting normal again." Alucard teased, as she hugged the little Alucard.

"I will name him Al." beamed George.

"Al?" scoffed Alucard.

END

--

Next time on Curious George: George meets the knights.

George hears her mother arguing with the Knights of the Round Table and decides to stow away and defend her mother. Will George's secret be revealed? George training continues this time with Integra. Let's hope she doesn't burn the house down or electrocute herself. Magic lessons begin. Oh, did you guess who Olivia's mom was?


	7. EXTRA george gets drunk

This chapter was written By MSLCAT I love this idea and it plays in perfectly with my plot coming up. Next time I return to my normal plot and in a few chapters George finds a way to get back at Olivia with a little help with Sir Integra major mother daughter bonding Hellsing style.

**George gets drunk **

Integra sat in her office going over her files. She had lost twenty-eight soldiers in the last four months; but considering their line of work, that was pretty good. Unfortunately the Knights of her majesty's table did not agree. She burned for a cigar but Walter was not having it anymore since George had stolen one of her cigars last week. Instead she settled for taking a deep breath before she glared at the round table summons on her desk. Suddenly, her office got very cold and she shuddered.

"What do you want, Alucard?" She growled as she felt the sudden chill herald his presence.

Alucard just gave her a wicked smile as he ghosted through the walls.

"I' Insulted Sir Integra can't I just want to see you?"

"Can't I just want to play in traffic?" Integra asked sullenly giving the Vampire her attention. " Now what do you really want?"

"Blood, He stated with a Cheshire grin. It's time to renew our contract." said Alucard, seriously.

Integra glanced over at her calendar.

"Are you sure? I would have clearly marked it." said Integra, checking past and future dates; with quick flips through the thick pages.

"That was before George's arrival, when you had nothing else on your mind." snickered Alucard.

Integra just snorted at him in disgust. He was always so bloody smug when he was right. She **had** forgotten a great deal many things, since George's arrival. Now, she spent most of her time in parent teacher meetings or yelling at him for being a letch. God she hated that Headmistress. She'd rather sit through month's worth of round table meetings than to deal with that infuriating self righteous troglodyte.

"Aw, she's not all that bad." laughed Alucard, as he read Integra's murderous thoughts.

"You haven't met her yet. You're usually asleep." complained Integra.

"Tell you what, feed me now, and the next time George gets into trouble at school, I'll go with you." he offered with a wicked grin.

Integra thought about it. It would take some of the heat off her, if George's father was there. And Integra couldn't wait to see what the principal thought of Alucard. Integra returned Alucard's wicked grin with a matching one.

"Done."

"So, shall we do this here or in your bedroom?" he leered at her.

"I don't think so." she said, with a huff. "The last time you were in my bedroom…"

"Quite right, it is my turn to host, isn't it? My room it is then." he chuckled.

"Shut it, Alucard. We'll do this here." said Integra, standing up and, peeling off her top coat, and standing before Alucard with her hips cocked.

"But what if Walter should see us?" Gasped Alucard, playfully.

"I trust him more than I trust you. He's a gentleman." said Integra, unbuttoning the first four buttons on her tight white shirt.

"I don't kiss and tell." chuckled Alucard, taking Integra in his arms. He grinned at her with his long fangs flashing.

Alucard ran his fangs along her shoulder and neck nipping gently peppering her with neat kisses. He was about to drink when she stopped him.

"There no need for all that get on with it," Integra growled at him.

"Not one for foreplay are you Integra?" Alucard let the matter drop and kissed Integra's neck Alucard rumbled before he sank his fangs into her shoulder.

Integra felt a rush of pure euphoria. Her eyes rolled back and Alucard leaned her back against her increasingly tempting desk. Integra moaned in the nearly orgasmic moment. _'If only you knew what other pleasure I could give you my Master.'_ He took only what he needed and then sealed her wound with a respectful lick. He stepped back and his clear burning red eyes met her cloudy dazed ones. Integra looked at him with a dizzy and lust filled smiled. She pulled him to her by his collar and kissed him. Alucard accepted this prize he would get very few. Integra's warn pink tongue met his cool one in a fierce battle. It was always like this she was high off his bite it gave a new meaning to the word Bloodlust. Her small delicate hands traced his chiseled chest. _'Be grateful that I will not take advantage master. That must be your willing choice.' _Alucard thought before pulling away. Integra whimpered as the contact was lost. She wobbly put her weight on her own feet. When she stumbled Alucard ghosted and Integra found herself in her chair. This was one of the few times in her life that Integra would act on an impulse and neither of them wanted it to end. Integra leaned up in the chair arching seductively as her lips once again met Alucard's. ce again he pushed away her roaming hands.

"Master?" Alucard asked the still high Integra. Her head slumped as she shook it trying in vain to come back to her senses. She blinked as the fog of her mind lifted slightly. She spared a glance at her clock.

"What are you doing up so early anyway its 10:30 in the morning?" Integra Stated groggily as Alucard lazily traced circles above her cleavage..

"I was lonely."

"I've been missing you beside me. It's been six years since the last time we slept together."

"Don't remind me, you sneaky bastard." Integra giggled remembering her reaction that morning. "I can't believe you had the audacity to sneak into my bed like that."

"Then invite me next time." Alucard said before pointing at the swear jar on the shelf.

Integra, growled slightly miffed before rubbing along his angular jaw.

"Can I pay some other way?" Alucard sighed why couldn't she always act like this she would be much more fun.

Hellsing Hellsing

Meanwhile, in school, George was sitting at her desk and taking a math test. The test was easy. _'I could do this in my sleep Uncle Walter was giving me this last year.'_ In fact, she was almost finished when the feeling of nausea hit her. Bile rose in her throat and she stood to run for the bathroom. As soon as George stood, her vision blurred, her head clouded, and the classroom span before she met the ground hard. Tabitha heard her giggle, when she looked back She saw her hit the floor.

"Teacher! Teacher!" she shouted, wildly waving her hand in the air. "Something's wrong with George!"

The teacher looked up from her grading book and saw George twitching on the floor. She quickly rushed to her side, fearing that George may have had an epileptic fit. George seized wildly laughing like a maniac.

"Ms. Frank, what's wrong with George?" asked Olivia, feigning concern.

"Olivia, run and get the school nurse." ordered Ms. Frank.

"Yes, ma'am."

Olivia strolled down the hall at a slow leisurely to get the nurse; she hoped whatever was wrong with George was serious. If she died it was proof God was not going to allow abominations like her. The school nurse came and, picked up George, and returned to her office. The little girl was burning up. She laid the hysterical girl on the cot and administered the simple sedative. Goerge slowly stopped her flailing and was soon still.

"Good." The nurse sighed before grabbing a compression cloth to cool George's raging fever. She listened to George's pounding heart, and wiped away the cold sweat from George's face. This was serious as she continued giving George a thorough check up she didn't like what she found. The last clue she needed were George's strange red puffy eyes. To think that such a thing could happen in their elementary school. She of course reported her findings to the Headmistress, who immediately called Integra Hellsing.

--

The phone was ringing, but neither Integra nor Alucard wanted to answer it. Integra still coming down from her bite. Alucard grinned before he gave her light smack on the head.

"How dare you hit me Alucard?" Integra hissed her anger quickly flushing the fog from her head. The blaring ring of the phone drew her attention.

"Hello."

"Integra Hellsing, this is Headmistress Graham."

"What's George done now?" groaned Integra.

"That's quite unfair to assume its George's fault." scolded Alucard, as he buttoned Integra's shirt for her.

"Quiet you." shhhed Integra holding the phone away from her mouth. But it was too late, the headmistress had heard him.

"Is that George's father?"

"Yes," Integra muttered hesitantly.

"Then I think the both of you should be present to hear the reason why we are expelling George."

"WHAT?! You're expelling her?! For what?!" shouted Integra, her eyes narrowing behind her glasses. The headmistress better have a damn good reason for kicking her out of the academy

"George passed out in class during a test. She was taken to the infirmary and examined. The school doctor has concluded that George has been using drugs. She was stoned."

"What?!" Integra blanched speechless. "Geroge is five years old where would she get that sort of thing?"

"George had the same dilation in her eyes as a drug user and her eyes are a strange color of red. I think you and your "lover" should get down here immediately. It is obvious you either don't know much about your lover's habits or are hiding your own."

"We'll be right there." stated Integra, seriously. She was seething there was no way George was doing drugs and neither was she.

"What's wrong?" asked Alucard, noting Integra's serious look.

"Remember when you said you'd come with me the next time George got into trouble."

"Yes."

"Then make yourself presentable. We're going to see the Headmistress Graham."

"What's wrong? What happened to George?"

HELLSING HELLSING

Less than thirty minutes later, Alucard and Integra entered the school's infirmary. George was still lying on one of the beds when they came to see her. George was sound asleep and had the strangest little grin on her face.

"Is she alright Alucard?" asked Integra, as Alucard checked on her.

"She's fine." said Alucard, as he held George in his arms with an "I can't believe this happened" look on his face. "She's just drunk."

"Drunk? On what?"

"You should ask the nurse at exactly what time George went catatonic."

"What has that to do with anything?"

"It may be our fault that George is in this state."

"Our fault? But how, George was here and we were at home."

"And what were we doing at home, when the school called." Alucard asked raising a dark eyebrow in his sleek grey suit.

"You mean she can feel that? I wonder if the contract extends to her as well then. Though I find if hard to believe that what we did affects her. She's…"

"Everything you do affects her." said Mrs. Graham, as she entered the room. "I suggest you find yourselves help I plan on reporting you."

Alucard and Integra cut their conversation short and Integra groaned as the haughty woman entered the room.

"I told you you're behavior at home was completely unacceptable for a young child of George's age. But, I had no idea you were endangering your child."

"This had nothing to do with that, Mrs. Graham. George is just…"

Integra stopped. There was no way to explain what had happened to George without explaining George's connection to her father and her father's connection to her.

"And you are…" interrupted Alucard saving the speechless Integra.

"Sorry." said Integra. "Alucard, this is Mrs. Graham, George's Headmistress. Mrs. Graham, this is Alucard Nosferatu, George's father."

"Well, I wish I could say that I'm pleased to meet you, but under the circumstances…"

'_No you're not you pompous toad.' _

"Mrs. Graham…" Integra tried to begin.

"Silence Ms. Hellsing. Now that I have to two of you here together, we are going to get a few things clear, starting with your relationship to one another. I can't believe you two would sire a child out of wedlock to begin with. Of course, nowadays the morals of the young aren't what they were in my day. You may think you're all smooth and debonair Mr. Nosferatu, with your long black wavy hair, your neatly trimmed mustache, and your rich foreign accent; but you're lack of moral fiber toward this woman is completely unacceptable… "

Integra grew angrier and angrier as Mrs. Graham spoke. Alucard on the other hand just sat there with a growing grin; to think he was being lectured by this crone on Victorian morals, when he was one of the Romanian nobles. He had attended the court of the first queen of England. She had no right to speak to him.

Suddenly, George groaned and sat up. Then she realized that she was being held by Alucard and her face lit up into a bright smile.

"Master!" she cried, cheerfully, giving him a hug.

"_**How is my little monkey feeling?" **_he asked her, as Mrs. Graham continued her lecture.

"_**I'm fine. I feel great."**_ smiled George her eyes a startling ruby color.

"Mr. Nosferatu, please pay attention when I am speaking to you." chided Mrs. Graham.

Alucard looked up at an angry Mrs. Graham, and an Integra that was rubbing her left temple and wishing for a gun.

"_**Is she always like this?"**_ asked Alucard.

"_**Yes." **_said George. _**"Would you like an afternoon snack?"**_

"_**George, stop trying to feed your teachers to Alucard." **_ordered Integra. _**"I am the only one who can give Alucard permission to do that." **_Integra looked at Alucard thoughtfully. "_**Are you hungry?" **_

"_**See, Sir says it's OK."**_

"Would you people mind speaking English? That's very impolite. Though I don't know why I should expect anything less from **you **people."

"OK, that's it! I've had enough of you!" said Integra, turning to face Mrs. Graham again. "Alucard."

Alucard handed George to her mother and stood up to face Mrs. Graham. Mrs. Graham's face went pale as she feared harm from Alucard.

"Stop it, don't come any closer. What do you think you are doing?" asked Mrs. Graham, with fear in her voice.

"Nothing." said Alucard, with a great grin. "I was just admiring your eyes."

"My eyes." repeated Mrs. Graham, slowly, as she was hypnotized by Alucard.

Integra just smiled as Alucard's glittery red eyes caught hers and he put her under his spell. That was one way to shut up that hag. In the meantime, Integra searched the doctor's office for George's file. Finding it, she took out the incriminating report and set it on fire with her shiny silver lighter. George just watched as her parents covered up what had happened to her. She loved watching them in action. They were so cunning, devious, and completely stanch in their protection of her.

"Well, that's that. George's file is clean." announced Integra, putting George's file back in its place.

"And of course you understand to let George stay in school right Mrs. Graham? It was ust her blood sugar she skipped breakfast." added Alucard, as he released Mrs. Graham from his spell.

That's when the school doctor returned with Penelope from Class 3. She directed Penelope to one of the free beds beside George's and then asked Mrs. Graham what was to be done with George. Integra listened with secret grin, as Mrs. Graham explained to her that the reason that George fainted was that her blood sugar was low. And that if the situation ever happened again, that George was to be given a small piece of chocolate, like a Hershey's kiss to bring it back up to normal. The doctor suspiciously agreed.

With that satisfactorily explained, George was allowed to return to class. Mrs. Graham went back to her office, and Alucard and Integra went home. As they walked back to their car, Alucard presented Integra with a small box.

"What's this?" Integra wary of any gift Alucard gave her since the black teddy he had given her that she had been unable to return.

"Open it."Integra opened it and gasped in awe.

"What's this?"

"You know what it is. It would cut out a lot of talk, if we were properly wed."

Integra took the black onyx ring out of the box and looked at it. It was stunning and its shine seemed to captivate her. Alucard took it from her and placed it on her third finger.

"And it would also facilitate our little charade of George being your daughter."

"She is my daughter, totally and legally." corrected Integra.

"And I am yours, totally, if not legally." he chuckled, holding up his ring finger and showing his matching ring.

--

"Alucard, what happened to George?" asked Integra, as she drove them home.

"Because of George's connection to me, with me, she can feel my…"

"Feelings?" quipped Integra.

"Heh, only the strongest ones. Normally, she won't feel anything from me. But should my hunger grow out of control, should my love for you ever grow beyond its constraints, as it did this morning when we renewed the contract; George will feel the effects of it.

"So how do we keep this from happening next year?"

"Just keep me fed and satisfied." chuckled Alucard, as he took Integra's right hand and kissed her fingers.

"Stop it, Alucard."

"Not even for George's sake."

"She'll grow out of it."

"Ha, ha, ha, you just don't want to share that nice, big, warm bed of yours, do you?"

"Not with you I don't."

"Are you going to stop at this red light or wait for the next one?" taunted Alucard. Integra slammed on the brakes and barely missed striking the car in front of her."

"Bullox!"Integra hissed as allof the cars around her honked irritably. "Stop distracting me, while I drive."

"Only if you let me distract you at home."

"For the sake of Public safety…maybe."

"Maybe?" asked playfully, as he nibbled her neck.

"Alucard, stop that."

"Say yes then."

"No."

"Say it." he insisted as he slid his hand over her thin pants covered thighs.

"Alucard, remove your hand!" Integra hissed trying not to let him get to her and failing.

"Not until you say yes."

"No."

"Then let's play, right here, right now." he chuckled, as his hand left her thighs and grazed her right breast. Apparently she was not wearing one of his gifts. He was going to have to do something about that.

"Alucard!" shouted Integra who was so startled by his amorous actions, that her foot hit the gas, and she nearly rear ended the vehicle in front of her. Alucard laughed at her and the crash she almost got into. For that Integra, slapped him.

"Feisty, little bastard."

"That makes a hundred Integra."

Suddenly, a car horn behind them blew, loudly.

"Hey, move it!" An irate driver behind her yelled out of his window.

Alucard sat back in his seat, enjoying the irksome play they just had; while Integra just gave Alucard the evil eye as she drove on.

NOW MY READERS YOU DECIDE

Should Alucard and Integra get married formally or leave it with their clever deception. Oh and trust me Georges powers take a radical jump soon. YOU DECIED ALL REVIWERS WILL BE NAMED I LOVE YOU YOU INSPIRE ME TO KEEP WRITING WITHOUT REVIEWS THIS STORY WILL EVENTULLY HIT HAITUS AND DIE


	8. George meets the knights

Thank you all of my reviewers and the vote is official Integra and Alucard will not be married, officially; but that is going to be interesting in the future

**Thank you all of my reviewers and the vote is official Integra and Alucard will not be married, officially; but that is going to be interesting in the future. Now a shout to all my reviewers for this chapter, THANK YOU!! KISS KISS!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. **

**samurai89**

**mslcat  
****BlackMara**

**Sammich Man**

**Dark Angelic Messanger**

**RainbowAquila**

**rosiepops**

**Chapter 7: George meets the knights**

\Integra stomped into the house fuming.

'_The nerve of that monster, I ought to shoot him. I swear if he touches me again, I'll toast him.' _

Alucard followed his Master into the house, grinning at her murderous thoughts. It would be worth it to face her punishment, for what he had gotten out of today. It was a lovely drive home from George's school…for him anyway. _'Ha, ha, ha.'_ Alucard ghosted into his basement room. He had played with his master enough for one day. Besides, being awake during the day was truly beginning to tire him.

Walter met the angry woman as she stormed towards her office.

"My, my, Madame, you look like you're out for blood." Walter assessed, as he opened the door to her office, bowing respectfully.

"That bloody limey letch almost made me crash the Martin!" Integra seethed, as she plopped into her tall backed, soft leather chair by the little table. "I swear that damn bloody vampire is getting more amorous by the day. If he keeps this up I'm going to castrate him."

"Is Alucard overstepping his bounds again, Madame?" Walter asked rhetorically, smiling gently at the frazzled young woman. "Or maybe he's doing it because he knows how much it angers you. You know how "childish" he can be when he's bored."

"How can he possibly be bored with George in the house?"

"Quite, sometimes she can be a handful, even for him." smiled Walter, thinking of days when even Alucard seemed at the end of his rope with her. "By the way, this letter came for you today."

She rolled her eyes and groaned. She had no desire to see that summons for a Round Table meeting tonight on her desk. She had other more pressing problems than just those single-minded, dogmatic old men. Integra held her breath and released it slowly.

"I have got to do something about him, but I have a far more pressing matter to worry about at the moment. Walter, I need you to commandeer some colored contacts. George's eyes are beginning to be noticed, and the last thing we need is it coming out that she has a connections to vampires."

Walter nodded solemnly.

"I assume something has changed in the young miss. Her eyes weren't that noticeable before, were they?"

"You assume correctly, and I think it may be my fault. When I fed Alucard this morning it made her sick and her eyes turned pure red like his."

"This is not good?" feared Walter, wondering just what the consequences would be.

"True Walter, but it's worse than that. Those bloody knights choose right now to make their opinion known about my organization's employee turnover." complained Integra, trying to remain calm as she rubbed her aching temples.

"Well, go and give them hell Madame. I'll see about the contacts, but what will we do in the meantime. It will take a few weeks for the contacts to be made."

"We'll figure something out."

Walter grinned, lighting his wrinkled face as he left the office to handle this newest request.

"We always do Madame, we always do."

Integra sat back in her chair, crossed her arms, and continued to quietly fume. However, her time to brood quickly came to an end when the accursed phone rang.

"What is it?" Integra nearly growled into the phone.

"My Sir Hellsing, such a way to greet me, especially when I am paying for your daughter's tuition." The queen stated, feigning insult, while Integra sputtered helplessly into the receiver.

"Your Majesty, please forgive me. To what do I owe this call?"

"Stop being so formal Integra. I am calling concerning George. I have been getting a disturbing amount of calls from the headmistress at the Academy." reported the queen.

"Your majesty, that old sow just antagonizes George because she looks down on me for…….." vocalized Integra, unhappily.

"I know full well that old bat, Lady Graham, is a prude and a right pain in the arse I say; but I have a solution for you. I will also sponsor George in the Ladies of Grace charm school." suggested the queen.

"Charm School?" Integra asked, confusion coloring her face. "Your Majesty are you sure that's wise? Her….. history may come out and you are well aware of how dangerous that could be. Besides it was all we could do to get her to go to school. She hates it. I don't want to imagine what will happen if we try to get her to become a lady."

"I may be old, but I'm not senile. That's been handled. The Madam knows who is sponsoring George and who is keeping her old world school open. The time for such places is long gone and hers is struggling to remain open. However, thanks to me, she will be able to do so. Therefore, she will not be a problem. As for George, I'll leave her to you."

"Thank you, your majesty. Now can you do anything about the Round Table meeting this evening?"

The elegant laugh of the queen was transmitted into Integra's ear.

"Sorry Sir Hellsing, but there is nothing I can do about that. You're on your own with them; but I know you can handle this."

HELLSING HELLSING

George trudged through story time; either occasionally nodding off or quietly fidgeting in the back, as the teacher read the mindless children's book.

_'Why don't these things ever have anything interesting in them; like vampires or werewolves eating grownups and terrorizing villages? Oh, they should write a book about Master and Sir. Now that would be worth reading.' _imagined George, no longer paying any attention to the teacher.

Off in her own little world, George was completely unaware that Olivia was glaring her again.

_'Oh why doesn't she just die?!' _Olivia seethed, as she continued to pray for divine retribution to be paid upon George one hundred fold.

She was now surer than ever that the little heathen needed punishment. The story ended and it was time for English. Veronica nudged George awake and the class returned to their seats at the little tables. Olivia missed the desks at least then she didn't have to sit next to that heathen.

"Alright class, today we are writing sentences using our spelling words for the week. You need to use one of each type of sentence. Can anyone name the types of sentences for me?" inquired the teacher.

Olivia eagerly raised her little pink tipped hand and waved it. Olivia was brilliant, but she was an attention grabber; and it was becoming apparent that she would need to be straightened out.

"George." The teacher called out, intentionally passing up Olivia.

"Exclamatory, Derogative, Interrogative and Imperative." droned George.

George was as completely brilliant as Olivia was; but the difference was that George didn't care about public praise. She didn't show off in class and she wasn't a "know-it-all" type. She wasn't as grandstanding as Olivia was and preferred to be left alone. Olivia glared at George, only to see her head resting on her chin and nearly snoring.

'_Keep feigning nonchalance Hellsing swine.' _Olivia hissed mentally, as the day continued to its uneventful end. _"Steal my thunder, will you? Just you wait until tomorrow."_

The school bell rung. Finally done with school for the day, George tossed her little black backpack onto her shoulder, ran out of the school, and hopped into the booster seat of the Martin.

"Hi, Uncle Walter." George beamed, happy to be away from school and Olivia.

"Hello, Little Miss George, How was school today?"

"Just like life, it was a bitch." groaned George, mentally reliving the painful torture called a normal school day.

"George, you know that is not proper vocabulary for a child your age; or for any young lady for that matter. Your mother is going to hear about this."

"Aww, Uncle Walter, please don't tell. It was just a joke." begged George, fearing another stint in her dark bedroom closet.

Walter peeked at the little blonde in the backseat through the rear view mirror.

"Ok, but I never want to hear that word again, am I understood?" directed Walter.

George nodded her promise, and the ride continued on to Hellsing manor.

HELLSING HELLSING

Integra gave a snarling growl as she slammed down the receiver of her phone. Apparently, the knights were after her job again.

"Curse that villainous little snake. The contemptuous little prick just wants my seat because I'm a woman." Integra angrily muttered, as she thought about how she was going to settle this.

"My Integra, angry aren't we?" Alucard's rich baritone asked, as he bled through the wall behind her.

A chill ran down her spine as he swept into the room. She glared at him and told him of her situation.

"The snakes of the round table want my seat again." Integra growled her anger with Alucard dwarfed by her rage with the round table. "Tonight they are planning to discuss putting me on leave until George is eighteen."

"But, I thought you already had that …….conversation." Alucard asked, staring quizzically at Integra.

"We did, but this time they are using the increase in soldier fatalities as leverage. Sir Edwards is claiming that George is causing a lapse in my ability to do my job."

"It seems like he didn't take the snub at the party all those years ago too well, huh?" chuckled Alucard darkly, as he remembered that George had spilled an entire glass of wine into the man's lap.

"DAMN IT Alucard, this is serious! They are actually going to have a vote and see if it would not be best for the country if I was 'Temporarily Retired'!"

Integra snarled even more as she continued to think about this problem. This was ridiculous. She had successfully prevented the deaths of thousands, and she kept a constant lock on freak activity, and was perfectly capable of continuing to do her duty for Queen and Country.

"The old men are just jealous of a young woman being among them; especially of one who continues to prove herself more competent than they are." commented Alucard, nonchalantly leaning against her oversized desk. "So how are you going to handle it Master?" he asked, grinning wickedly, as he watched the gleam in his Mistress' blue eyes.

"What do you think I'm going to do Alucard? I'm going to fight them tooth and nail and show them what a Hellsing is made off." she grinned evilly, as her mind already began making plans for revenge against Sir Edwards.

"That will be quite a sight. I'm almost sad I can't watch the bloodshed and brutality." Alucard grinned, as George leapt quite literally through the door. Her glittery red eyes alight.

"Master…Sir, I'm home!!" George seemed positively giddy. She seemed unable to sit still, and positively danced around the room.

"I can see that George,…" Integra stated, as she tracked the younger platinum blonde whizzing around her office like a small cyclone. "Or at least I could if you would stand still."

"I can't. I sat still all day at school and I want to have fun." George whined, still buzzing like a busy little bee.

"Well let's put all that energy to use, my little monster." Alucard suggested, peering at George's now matching red eyes suspiciously. Integra caught the hint.

"Does that have anything to do with what happened this morning?" Integra asked, already dreading the answer she knew was coming.

"I believe she is still high from the effects, maybe a little exercise will clear her up, as well as her eyes." assured Alucard, as his eyes followed George around the room.

"Let's hope so, because until her contacts arrive I have no idea how we are going to camouflage her eyes." worried Integra.

George ignored them and continued running laps around the huge office like an Olympic sprinter.

"Alright George, let's see if I can teach you to transform. Then you can hide your eyes." Alucard said, grabbing George in a swoop and vanishing from the office into the back yard.

The evening wind was cool and it was clear the sun would be going down soon. _'Days were always shorter in England'_ he mused. "INK!!" Alucard yelled, and the little shadow boy appeared out of the shadows under the tall trees.

"I'm ready," George piped, leaning back into her favorite boxing stance.

"Good, ten minute warm up round and then stretches." ordered Alucard.

"Yes, master." Both of the children stated, before Alucard stepped away to act as judge.

Both children just circled each other at first, but then George was the first to strike. She threw a blow at Ink's head. He blocked it and tried kick George; but George just punched him in the leg with a sharp left jab. Ink then rushed her and pushed the ground. He pummeled her with punches, both lefts and rights. George blocked his punches the best she could. Only occasionally did one of his punches make it through. That's when things started to truly heat up and something within George laughed with bloodlust. When she got tired of being used as a punching bag, she grabbed him by his collar pulled him to her and head butted him. Stunned by her blow, she pushed Ink off her.

Now it was her turn, but she didn't just punch Ink; she kicked him too. Now Ink was just as mad, no human child was going to beat him so easily. He grabbed her foot, twisted it and forced her to the ground. He quickly jumped onto her back and forced her face into the ground. At first, it looked like he was winning. George was pinned to the ground and her face was so far in the dirt that it must have been hard to breathe. All of sudden, George gave as scream of anger. She successfully pushed herself up off the ground. Ink stood up and retreated a bit to regain his fighting stance. George just glared at Ink with burning red eyes. An 'How dare he do that to me' look of vengeance was etched into her face. What was truly unnerving, was the small grin of complete malice that shown upon her face.

Ink leapt forward with a sharp front kick. George grinned as she grabbed the offending foot and twisted. Ink yelped as he was flung viciously to the ground. Alucard applauded her ferocity. She was truly beginning to understand what it meant to be a warrior. She smiled, but her small victory was short lived. Ink launched out with a twist sending his other foot into her thigh, putting his weight on his hands. George growled with pain as she was sent to her knees. However, again George's eyes began to burn like flashing rubies as she growled and got back up. George jumped back into a back flip and sent her foot smashing into Ink's side. Ink rolled to avoid the low kick aimed at his knees.

"Gotcha," George growled, her voice darkening.

Ink had dodged right into her trap and a well placed reversal kick sent him to the ground. George had him trapped, or so she thought until he melted into the ground and vanished. He reappeared behind her, only to be pounded by her foot in a perfectly execute sidewinder spin. Ink was knocked back and fell down. She moved like a demon with intent and just like that, the little sparing match turned lethal. George stopped attacking him with just her body. She grabbed his foot, lifted him into the air with a sadistic smile on her face, and slammed him into a tree. Ink snarled like the animal he truly was when he was sent flying back into the tree. However, it did not appear that George was going to stop there. After Ink's third time of hitting that tree at nearly fifty miles an hour, George just held him up and started pulling. She fully intended to rip him apart. Now Alucard's pride as a father turned to concern and worry as his little monster seemed lost in an uncontrollable bloodlust.

_**"George, stop it, release him!" **_Alucard ordered, the wild little girl.

Only George didn't stop and she didn't release him. She just glanced back at Alucard with burning red eyes and a purely evil smile.

_**"But master, he is still alive. Didn't you say a fight was life or death?"**_

George continued to pull and Ink's whimpers became screams. Having all of your limbs ripped out would kill even a hell hound. __

_**"Besides I want to see him bleed." **_George declared, in a barely recognizable hiss.

Alucard snarled and in an instant he had snatched George off her feet. Ink fell to the ground as her concentration was fully broken. Alucard saw that Ink just lay there…unmoving. George had really hurt him. Then he looked at George, and it looked like she really didn't even care. She was too far gone with bloodlust.

"_**You are foolish to disobey me little monster," **_Alucard hissed, his grin taking on a strange mix of pride and anger. Once again he held George out at arm's length by her collar like a wild wolf pup. _**"Ink could kill you; He is only allowing you to harm him because I allow him to fight you."**_

Alucard could recognize the madness burning in her eyes. It was the same he had seen in Seras before he had forced her to feed properly. George hissed and thrashed in her father's titanium grip. She was far beyond listening, far beyond understanding. All she wanted was to destroy, to rip apart, and to kill; all she wanted to do was fight.

_'Integra, I believe we have a dangerous problem with our little demon.' _Alucard spoke into Integra's mind. He was not about to risk George killing someone in the house. '_You should come outside and bring The White Book; you are going to need it'_

_'Understood Alucard,' _

Integra took a deep breath. This could not be good. This could not be good at all. She quickly left her office and sped down the hall to the library. The special seals lit up, but were quiet as her Hellsing blood was recognized. The walls of books were the ancient tomes used during her alchemic training, and she needed the most powerful one "The White Book." Grabbing it off the stand, she headed for the back yard.

"Oh bloody hell, what did you do to her?" Integra shrieked, as George instantly focused on Integra.

Integra looked on in…shock and concern as she witnessed George's animalistic behavior. She was thrashing against Alucard; either to get free from him, or trying to bite him. However, when George heard and saw Integra, her eyes went wide and her mouth started to water. Suddenly, her thrashing took on a whole new meaning. She wanted blood… she wanted her mother's blood.

"I did nothing to her; but I believe there is another side affect to our connection. While she is still…under the influence, she goes berserk with bloodlust if she fights."

"Oh just perfect, now I know why you told me to bring this." Integra muttered, wondering what else could go wrong today.

Most would be terrified of the sight of a being burning with bloodlust; but after growing up with Alucard, almost nothing frightened Integra Hellsing anymore. Integra just opened the book and began to read, as Alucard tied George's hands to a tree with his tie. He couldn't stay, with her reciting that spell; but he didn't trust George not to hurt her either while she read it.

**"By the holy light of knowledge be made whole……"**

**"By the word of God I cleanse thy soul ….."**

_**"**_**By the power of almighty be free and be as old" **

"**Amen"**

George hissed and pulled at her restraints while Alucard vanished. Wherever that spell went, he did not want to be around for it. As Integra finished reciting the spell, George fell to her knees, like the puppet master had cut her strings. Integra untied her and George laid there on the ground twitching like an epileptic. Suddenly, all her movement stopped and she lay as still as stone.

"My God did I kill her?" Integra blanched, she had never seen George so still.

She scooped up the little girl and to her immense relief she was still breathing. Soon, George moaned before opening her, once again barely red tinged, eyes.

"Oh Thank God?" Integra cried, in relief nearly crushing George in a hug.

This little girl meant everything to her, and there was no way she was going to accept that she was not okay.

"What happened did Ink beat me again?" George groaned, as she rubbed her aching temples with the palms of her hands.

"No, my little monster, you went berserk and your mother had to knock some sense into you." Alucard stated matter-of-factly, as he reappeared beside Integra.

George looked down, looking for Ink. He stood next to Alucard completely whole once more. George smiled at him. It seemed she had no memory of nearly killing him. Ink wasn't sure how to take this. Should he let it pass? She tried to kill him and almost succeeded. He would not let her do that again, no matter what Alucard gave him permission to do. Just wait till next time they fought. However, Ink just crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her. George took that to mean that she had won, even if she didn't remember doing it.

"Alucard, we need to talk, in my office now. I'll be there as soon as I put George to bed." ordered Integra.

"But it's only five-thirty, Sir?" George whined, as she caught a glance at Integra's watch.

"And you are going to bed." Integra said firmly, as she picked up The White Book as well. "Walter is going to bring you some soup. Obviously, you were sicker than we first thought. No arguments now George. Go to bed." Integra demanded sternly, as she headed back into the house and up the stairs.

She quickly stripped George of her day clothes, dressed her in her pajamas, and tucked her into her soft little twin bed with the black covers. Then she took The White Book back to the library before she descended the stairs to go to the kitchen to speak to Walter.

"Walter," Integra called, as she entered the kitchen.

"Yes Madame, how may I be of service?" Walter asked, stepping away from the chicken he was deboning.

"I need you to keep an eye on George and get her some soup. You know what I mean, the kind you used to give me as a child."

Walter grinned in understanding, the soup that could be a legal knockout pill.

"Very well Madame, I'll prepare some soup for George right away."

"Thank you Walter," Integra said, before heading for her office.

This needed to be dealt with and before the meeting, or she would most definitely lose her seat when the other knights arrived.

"Seras, you're here as well?" Integra asked, surprised to see the strawberry haired vampire.

"Yes. Master said it was of utmost importance for me as well." stated Seras, firmly.

Even with her bubblehead personality, she could tell this was one of the times she needed to be serious.

"I agree. I need to speak to both of you." Integra took a deep breath, really wishing she had a cigar. Curse Walter and his logic. "Alucard, get me a cigar. I need one for this." Integra ordered, holding out her delicate gloved hand.

And in a ripple of shadow, a fat one of her favorite brand dropped into her hands. Cutting it with her gold plated slicer; she stuck it between her teeth and lit it with a snap of her fingers. It had been ages since she had used her own powers. It felt strange to suddenly need them again. She sighed as the nicotine flooded her system, calming her nearly instantly.

"So Master, it is obvious that we have a problem, isn't it?" Alucard stated, crossing his long legs, it was time to begin business. "A human child shouldn't be able to lose control to the point of bloodlust."

"Yes we do." agreed Integra, as she puffed away on her cigar. "Obviously your connection with George is stronger than we realized. And your emotions affect her as well."

Alucard nodded his agreement, and Seras listened carefully.

"What I want to know is, what is this connection and how does it affect her?" questioned Integra.

"It would appear that George is not as we expected. She is not a normal human with a trace of my powers; but that she is…more than human."

"So Georgie isn't human, Master?" Seras asked, shock and worry painting her normally happy face. What had she been missing as she slept. She normally saw George only at dinner time. How had this happened, and just what happened today?

"I guess you could say she is like a nephilim, a mixture of light and dark?"

"Wait a minute; she's like half angel and half human child. So is she an angel that just looks human or is she is a vampire that just looks human?" Integra suggested looking to Alucard for conformation.

"Right now, she's more a vampire that looks human. That is my assumption but, that does not explain how the sun and such things have no affect on her, and she can eat solid food. The only reason the sun does not bother me is because I am strong enough to resist it; but even I get ill, if I eat solid food." Alucard agreed solemnly. "Maybe she is like that ridiculous character Blade all of the strengths and none of the weaknesses."

"Hmmm, maybe, but I need to do some more research on this. Now Seras I know you had some trouble with …" Integra paused searching her vocabulary for a suitable word. "…control. How did you rectify that?"

"Well Sir, I don't think that would work in this case. I was going out of my head with bloodlust because I wasn't eating. After you fed me, I was able to get over it."

"Do you think you can help George learn control until we can find a way to sever her connection to Alucard?" requested Integra, seriously.

"Of course, I would love to help. I'm worried about George too, so any way I can help count me in." brightened Seras.

"Thank you, but now I suggest both of you make yourselves scarce. The other Knights of the Round Table are coming, and I don't think it would bode well if they saw me conversing with two vampires who are supposed to be mindless killing machines."

"HAHAHAHA, how I love flattery sir Integra, it will get you everywhere." Alucard teased, instantly lifting the heavy mood as he faded from the room like a mist.

Seras opted for a more normal approach and exited via the door. Integra leaned back in the sleek executive chair. She would be spending a lot more time in the library of that she was sure.

HELLSING HELLSING

George yawned after eating another spoonful of the tasty beef and chicken soup with the little swirly noodles. It was so thick, so warm, and so delicious. Soon, she was yawning before and after every bite. She put the bowl on the little table beside her bed. Walter would get it later. As soon as she laid her head down on the pillow, she was gone and dreaming of hunting ghouls with master and raining their dust over England.

"Good night little mistress," Walter grinned taking the bowl away fifteen minutes later. "This stuff is amazing; it worked on your mother too."

And just like that, George was out.

HELLLSING HELLSING

"Sir Integra, I thought you had quit that awful habit." Walter stated, entering the large meeting room to deliver the tea and set the table for the knights.

"Stuff it Walter, I need my cigars; especially now with the Knights breathing down my neck."

"Fine, but don't smoke around George. It's bad for her and bad for you too, if you don't mind my saying. And I especially don't want her growing up to develop such a nasty habit."

"Fine, I can live with that." she grinned, as she blew out another white plume.

However, before she finished the cigar her "guests" began to arrive. First to arrive was Sir Malcolm Black smiling cheerfully; obviously he was not quite sober yet. Then came her enemy, Sir Adam Edwards.

_'Fool, just because he's young, he thinks he knows everything' _Integra griped silently, ignoring the fact that he was only a year older than her.

The other two knights Sir Gregory Elmwood and Sir Derrick Hammond arrived last and the meeting was called to order.

"Well my fellows, tonight we are here to discuss our …comrade, Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing. I would like to open the floor to any complaints and suggestion concerning her performance." stated Sir Elmwood, the senior member of the Round Table.

"I have a complaint and a suggestion." Sir Edwards began, casting his lecherous eyes toward Integra. _'I'll show that pompous shrew to ignore me' _He thought laying out his files to begin. _'When she is in ruin, she'll be begging me to take her in and then I'll send that little brat of hers off to boarding school'_

"Very well Sir Edwards, you have the floor." acknowledged Sir Elmwood, taking seat.

"According to these progress reports, Sir Hellsing's performance has rapidly declined within the last few years. I believe that it is due to her lack of ability to properly balance raising her daughter and overseeing the missions of her men. I propose we …help our fellow knight by taking over her responsibility to the crown, so that she can focus more on her family and properly raise the next Hellsing heir."

"I assume you have a rebuttal Sir Hellsing, however, I must admit these reports are very strong evidence." smirked Sir Elmwood, trying to remain impartial as he looked over the papers before him.

"I understand your….concern, but my daughter has no affect on my work. She spends most of her time with her father, so I can do my work. And the reason for the increase in fatalities is an increase in freak attacks. As you can plainly see in **my** ten year report, the number of casualties directly correlates to the amount of freak activity. I am loosing no more men now than I used to. I assure you, I am still fully capable of doing my duty to her majesty." Integra stated, her ice blue eyes glaring death at Sir Edwards.

"So you say, but I also have reports that say your daughter is suffering from spending too much time with her father as well. According to this, George passed out in class today because of low blood sugar which indicates that she has not been eating properly, am I correct? Perhaps if her mother was more active in her life, possibly by making her breakfast, then she may not have this problem."

Integra seethed at him. How dare he imply that women were only good for cooking and raising children; and how the hell did he get a hold of George's school records? True they weren't classified, so anyone with proper clearance could see them; after all, who would question a member of the round table. She growled under her breath. She was losing ground to this power-grubbing pervert. She could see it in their eyes as they considered George's school reports and the many meetings that Integra had with the school's headmistress.

HELLSING HELLSING

George groggily opened her eyes. She stretched and let out a long yawn.

"Ughhh" She muttered, before sitting up.

It was only seven o' clock according to the digital display of the big wall clock across the room from her bed.

"Wow, I must have been sleepy to go to bed so early."

George leapt from her bed and stretched fully. She was thirsty. Leaning down and touching her toes, George popped everything back into place before diving though her door. She simply loved running through walls, it was so cool.

_Maybe next time I'll go through the floor. Nah, I might hit somebody.'_

George launched herself down the stairs and into her mother's office.

"Sir, I feel much better now. Can I have some ice cream?" George piped, in her little black nightshirt. "Huh? Where is she?" George asked the empty office quietly, before strongly wishing she was where sir was.

Suddenly, the room seemed to blink. It was like she was moving, but she wasn't; and then in a swirl of shadows, the room ceased to be. She was nowhere, in-between walls, and inside existence. And just as soon as it started, everything stopped. She was bled into the conference room, right next to Integra's chair.

"Gentleman, I am sure you are not about to allow this. I have served her majesty for ………" Integra's raised voice went silent, as George seemed to seep into the room right next to her. '_OH GOD! NO, NOT NOW!!' _Integra prayed.

Unfortunately, it did not turn out to be her imagination. George was awake and had chosen the worst possible time to learn to phase, directly in front of the Knights of the Round Table.

"Sir, you're in here." George beamed, attaching herself to Integra's waist. "I woke up, can I have some ice cream?" the little blonde asked, completely unaware of the others in the room as she tugged on Integra's jacket hem. "Sir? Sir, are you listening?" George frowned as Integra continued to ignore her.

"And it appears the neglect of her daughter is worse than I was aware. Look at those bruises on her arms." Sir Edward declared. "And it appears the …..nature of this organization is having a horrible affect on our esteemed colleague and her daughter especially so gentleman make your decision."

"NO!!" Integra bellowed slamming her fist on the table.

Next time Sir Hellsing in trouble.

Thought I'd leave you with a little cliffhanger what happens to Integra next? Will She lose her seat Will George be sent away will Hellsing secret be exposed? How will Alucard handle this and will Hellsing ever be the same.


	9. Integra in trouble

Integra in trouble

**INTEGRA'S IN TROUBLE **

"NO!!" Integra bellowed, at the other knights, as they all looked at her suspiciously.

George looked sheepish. She didn't know what was going on; but she had the overwhelming sense that this was her fault.

"Gentleman, we can no longer ignore this. It is obvious that our comrade is well beyond her capacity, but how can we blame her. She was tossed into her position as a child and I doubt this little girl can handle the stress of her job and her family."

George seethed at the man yelling at her mother.

"This little girl can kick your ass!" George snarled, as her eyes flashed a brilliant burning red again.

"No George, I'll handle this." Integra ordered the young half-breed.

After the events of this afternoon, having George handle this situation could be worse than letting Alucard handle it. At least he could be reasoned with. Integra looked down at George. She still had not taken her eyes of Sir Edwards and they were a dangerous color of red.

"George." called Integra firmly.

George looked up at her mother and blue eyes met red.

"Stand down, George."

"Yes, sir." George reluctantly complied, but she continued to glare at Sir Edwards, wishing for some horrible monster would come and eat him.

Luckily, her wish was granted.

"I'm afraid I will have to take that honor from you, Master." Alucard's baritone rumbled, before he bled into the room, in the exact same manner as George had moments before him. "You dare speak to my master that way, you wretched little worm."

Alucard's deep voice set Edwards spine to vibrating, but he held his ground.

"You would do well to know to whom you speak monster." Sir Edwards boldly hissed, before sweeping his hand at the vampire towering a foot over him "This monster is supposed to be completely subdued by you, and yet here he is obviously acting of his own accord."

Integra stood frozen and her insides sank. She had forgotten that while his freedom was public knowledge, especially as George's father; his servant's contract was well known to the Round Table. George could feel her mother's dread, as the meeting continued to go downhill.

"Trust me," Alucard hissed, smoothly his grin displaying his madness "She is the only reason that I have **not** ended your pathetic life. **I am** higher up the food chain than you are."

"That is quite enough, servant. Return to your cell." Integra ordered Alucard.

She avoiding using his name, trying to salvage what was left of the perceived Master, servant relationship that they had. Besides, his presence here was not making this situation any better.

"Yes, Master." Alucard grinned, wickedly, showing off his fangs for added emphasis.

He bowed before her, reiterating his servant's posture, before leaking out of the room fading away into nothing.

_'I should have let you eat that self-righteous ass." _Integra snarled, mentally speaking to Alucard.

_'You can still change your mind. I would enjoy killing him. All he wants is for you to be broken and come running to him for a savior." _Alucard sneered in the cellar, again unhappily watching the meeting through Integra's eyes.

Integra could still feel Alucard, quietly observing everything from the back of her mind. Integra took a calming breath and then once again addressed her "fellow" Knights.

"Gentlemen, listen to reason, this can all be explained. George called him here. She too is protected by the seals that hold down my servant vampire; however she is not yet fully capable of holding him without help."  
"Why has she not been taught then? Why does she have those bruises on her arms? Why is she no longer human, judging by the red that is in her eyes? You have no way to answer these questions do you Sir Integra?" inquired Sir Edwards with religious fervor, as he pummeled her with questions. Then he proudly and presumptuously turned to his fellow Knights and ordered a verdict. "You have only two choices Gentlemen, either we relieve the extra stress of this situation by 'temporarily' retiring Sir Hellsing or…we remove George from this household, as that she is now unfit to be the next leader of the Hellsing Organization."  
"Like hell you will!!" Integra snarled, with all the viciousness of any angry mother badger. "Take my chair if you want; but you will never touch George, so long as I breathe!"

"I'm afraid I must agree." sighed Sir Elmwood, as he exhaled his in held breath. "This new evidence that you have been hiding Sir Hellsing is overwhelming. We have no choice, but to expel you. Her Majesty will be notified and Sir Edwards will take your seat. I'm sorry Sir Integra, but until further notice you are hereby retired."

"Fine," Integra stated, lifting a frightened George into her arms. "Just be warned, you do not have access to my men or my monsters."

Sir Edwards grinned triumphantly as Integra stalked out of the boardroom. She let go a heavy sigh as she walked towards the stairs and back to George's room.

"….Sir, did I do something bad?" asked George, in a very meek and sheepish tone.

Integra looked down at George. She had never sounded so "small" in all her short life.

"No George, you didn't. You just didn't know what was going on and that is my fault. I've been negligent in my duty to you. I should have told you who you are and why you're here. I should have told you about the Knights of the Round Table. There is so much that I should have done, but haven't; however, all that is about to change. You go to bed and tomorrow I'll tell you everything, okay." expounded Integra, as she put George back to bed.

"Yes, Sir." George muttered; obviously still feeling guilty, as Integra tucked her into her bed again.

As Integra closed the door to George's room, her eyes turned steely. She hated being railroaded and overthrown, but maybe…right now…it was for the best. She took a deep breath and determined her next course of action. It appeared that she had a lot of free time now to do that research. So she headed down to the library. The seals on the library door glowed as they allowed her entry. After her father died and she killed her uncle, she often hid in there. Since no one else could enter, it was the one place she could cry and forget everything.

"This is long overdue," Integra muttered quietly, as she scanned the tall shelves. "Where to start?" She eyed the ancient alchemic text she had acquired after first learning of her own powers. "Later," instead she plucked a large encyclopedia from the shelf and a bible.

First, she would find out exactly what George was. The hours ticked by slowly as she meticulously read the text in the big reading chair. With a snap of her fingers, a notebook winked into existence. She had forsaken her own abilities for years, but that was over now. Integra jotted down several interesting facts on the little notepad. After another hour of intense study and note taking, a knock came on the door. Stretching her stiff muscles as she stood, she left the library carrying her notebook. She had learned enough for one night.

"What is it Alucard?" she asked, as she exited the library.

"I was just trying to make sure you get some sleep. Just because you're unemployed and get to be lazy all day tomorrow, that's no reason not to keep 'human' hours."

"Fine, I'm going to bed; but I must say I learned some interesting things about our little monster."

"Do tell, my Master." Alucard suggested, leering, as he wrapped his arm around Integra.

It was nearly three in the morning and it looked like she was going to drop on the spot. He steadied her as they walked through the house and back to her room.

"Do you know the scripture about the giants that guarded the walled city and the spies that went in?"

"Yes, however, my favorite part of that particular story is Rahab."

"Focus you letch. The giants were the sons of women and what are called the children of heaven or angels. And according to the story, the mixed children were Nephilim giants and they had extraordinary powers including strength and near immortality."

Alucard continued to let Integra lean on him as he led her upstairs to her bedroom. She actually ignored him as she got dressed in her light blue pajamas, in a wink of blackness, and got into bed.

"Just like when you were little, you work yourself to hard, My Master." Alucard grinned, before he joined her in the bed. "_At least, I gave you pajamas this time."_

HELLSING HELLSING

It was your typical grey Saturday morning in England and Integra was sleeping right through it. Snoring softly, Integra snuggled into her warm pillow and faded back to dreamland without realizing that she was not alone. Alucard grinned as he watched her sleep. She really was a beautiful woman, especially without all the hard edges her job demanded of her. Alucard just smirked with delight, as he slyly kissed her shoulder while she slept. Walter was well aware of the fact that he was not to disturb Sir Hellsing until 11 O' clock at the earliest.

Hellsing

George sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Today it was grits and eggs with biscuits and bacon.

"So George dear, what would you like to do this morning?" asked Walter, as he finished up his breakfast. "Your mother is still asleep and will be for another hour or two."

"Uhm, I'm going to go outside and practice."

"Very well, Little Miss, but will you help me with the washing up first?"

George nodded, carrying her plate and cup to the sink. Walter handed her a dishcloth and they began working on the small pile from breakfast. George dried them quietly and then they were placed in the drain for later use.

"My George, you are certainly quiet this morning is something wrong?" asked Walter, a bit astonished that George could be so quiet.

"Yeah, I got Sir in trouble, with the old guys that were here last night."

"WHAT?! You were there? I thought you were asleep." exclaimed Walter, dreading the coming reprisal.

"I woke up." George muttered, as she put away the last plate.

She jumped down from the little step ladder and headed outside. Walter simply prayed that it was not as bad as he feared it was. George stretched outside in the big back yard loosening up. First, she did forty toe-touches and next came the squats. Then she leaned back and grabbed her calves popping her back into place. Finally, she did a split and twist. First, she determined to try to phase again. She decided to try for the chair only a few feet away.

"I wish I was in that chair. I wish I was in that chair." George chanted, wishing to move to the chair.

Everything swirled, and got fuzzy, and she felt the strange vertigo of moving without using her body. She ended up just where she wanted to be…in the chair. However, it was not in the seated position. George groaned in frustration as she stood there, her skinny hips actually **in** the chair.

"AH crap," George moaned, as the situation came to her attention. "Come on, let's go back."

George focused her thoughts; willing herself back to where she had been. Unfortunately, the chair went with her. George sighed before melting through the chair.

"Alright, getting stuck in the furniture equals a very bad idea." George noted, before deciding to do a little shadow boxing.

Picking out a sturdy tree, she stepped back and put her fists up in her favorite position. She lashed out with quick jabs and a short kick. She stopped inches from slamming into the tree. Her practice continued into her very high kick routine. Somehow, her balance was always off. Soon, after hour and a half had passed, George heard her mother yell.

"GET YOUR BLOODSUCKING ARSE OUT OF MY BED, YOU LETCHEROUS BASTARD!!"

"Ahh, Sir is awake." George noted, as she returned to the house. George quietly walked through the house and cautiously opened the door to her mother's office and walked in. That in and of itself was unusual, George hadn't used a door at home in years. It was too much fun scaring Sir and Seras every time she came out of nowhere. George sat in the soft little sofa across from her mother's desk and waited, just like in the headmistress office, where she was sent almost daily.

"George, you're already here good. It's time you learned the truth okay. I have a lot to tell you." Integra said solemnly, as she entered her office and saw George waiting, like a normal little girl quiet and slightly bored.

"Okay, I'm sorry though, yesterday was my fault." confessed George.

Integra shook her head before laying a book on her desk.

"No it wasn't. It was mine. You should have been warned and instructed on who you really are, and who the Hellsings really are."

George looked confused for a moment, before the explanation started.

"Here is the simple truth, George. You are supposed to be the next Sir Hellsing and the next master for Alucard." began Integra, as she leaned against her desk and explained to George her destiny.

"I am going to be Master's master?"  
"Please don't interrupt, let me finish okay." George nodded and Integra started again. "You know that every now and then Alucard and Seras go out on missions, right? Well, they go out, hunt, and kill freak vampires that are killing humans. It is my responsibility to keep them under control and monitor freak activity as the head of the Hellsing Organization. That means I take orders for her majesty, and I am a junior member of the Round Table. You were meant to take my place when you grew up. Unfortunately, because I haven't trained you properly, I have lost my seat on the table until further notice. I have a chance to appeal it though and I mean to do so."

"So you fight bad vampires and ghouls right, master told me that."  
"He's right, George. We chose you to be the next Hellsing leader, but you may not get the chance if I don't get my seat back, do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," George said, a new respect for her mother in her eyes. Integra opened the big book on her desk and sighed.

"There is something else you need to know George something about me," Integra said quietly, as her hands glowed slightly. "I am …. an alchemist. I can use magic of the oldest kind."

"You're like me, Sir!" George piped excitedly, as she watched Integra toss the glowing ball between her hands.

"No George, you are something completely different than me. You get your powers from Alucard. I was given mine by my mother."

"My grandmother?" wondered George.

Integra never spoke of her mother. George had always wanted to ask, but she always felt that her mother didn't wish to talk about her. And Alucard was even worse. _"If you want to know, then ask your mother." _That's what he always said. Maybe he didn't know, and maybe she swore him to secrecy.

"Yes, but that is a story for later George. For now, go and get lunch. I need to make a very important phone call."

"Yes sir, thank you." George replied, once again frighteningly normal, as she walked out of the room, and once again using the door. Integra took a deep breath and picked up her phone. She dialed one number and was connected to her majesty's personal line.

"Sir Integra, I know what happened," the queen stated solemnly, as her greeting to the currently retired knight.

"I'm sure you do. Sir Edwards took my chair and he wants to take George. Is there anything you can do your majesty?"

"There is only one thing I can do, but it would require something drastic. In order for me to restore your seat, I would have to claim you did something that no one else on the table was capable of to re-establish your capability."  
"Okay, what do you have in mind your highness?"

"A truce with the Vatican. In all of Round Table history, no other table member has able to handle making peace with them. If you can successfully establish some sort of cease-fire with the Vatican, you can be reinstated."

"What **else** could I do your majesty? Maybe part the Red Sea or turn water into wine. I'm sure those tasks would be much easier to perform."

"Be serious, Integra. Do you want to keep George and regain your seat or not?"

Integra shook her head and sighed. She knew it wasn't going to be easy, but she didn't think I would be near impossible.

"What would you have me do, your majesty?"

"I was thinking of a play date. You can establish a future truce between George and the wards of the church. That would work. It is suitable plan and it would be a lot easier than getting you and Anderson to kiss and make up so to speak."

"True, I'll see if I can get George to go though with it. Thank you your majesty." commented Integra, as she thought about the possibilities…and the problems.

"Well done master, you have found a way back to your rightful seat." Alucard teased from Integra's chair in the corner. He even added in some light applause.

"Thank You, Alucard. I should have just let you eat him, but I would have gotten into even more trouble for that."

"No thank you, that Edwards is far too slimy for my taste. I like richer food." Integra snorted amusedly, as she looked back down in the book.

"Picking up your studies again, master?"

"I'm considering teaching George actually. If I can get the Knights off my back, she'll be the next head of Hellsing and she'll need to know this."

"Very true, at least her mother will really be there to teach her."

"Yeah, I'm still having trouble believing my father was so coldhearted." Integra sighed; flipping a page to look at the low level spells.

"He had his reasons, just like you do. It was really to make sure you could handle yourself. He was afraid a normal child wouldn't be able to handle the job."

"He was still a right bastard about it." judged Integra, still unsure how to separate her mixed feelings. "I still loved him though."

"Of course you do, he is your family." noted Alucard, as he crossed his long legs and sat back into Integra's chair. "Now, what did her majesty say we have to do?"

"We have to obtain a treaty with the Vatican."

"Great, so I can't eat Anderson can I?" he chuckled deeply.

"Actually, yes you can. She has it in mind to arrange a play date between George and the wards of the church. She hopes they can be friends and when they get older they will end this senseless war."

"As long as George doesn't end up dating a Catholic boy I'm okay with it. However, don't blame me if I eat a few of the other parents."

"Be my guest, I would love to have less of them to deal with."

**END**

--

Sorry, kind of a slow chapter. It was mostly for explanation. Next time, a play date Hellsing style. Will Integra get her seat back by getting George to get along with the Vatican? Will the little monster be nice and not cause trouble? Oh and George brings Olivia a present in her own way.


	10. George plays nice

Play Date –

**Hellsing Playdate this is a long chapter. **

**OH INTEGRA'S FATE IS UP TO YOU I am organizing another vote does Integra get her chair back or does she get repelled and have to keep fighting it is up to you choose wisely it affects the plot as always keep reading and reviewing it is my life blood. **

**Review count for last chapter: 1**

It was a rare sunny Saturday in England, and not a bad day. Integra took a break from her research to stretch. George and Alucard were in the backyard practicing their sword play.

"Good grief, he was actually serious." grinned Integra, as he watched George practice with Alucard.

Outside, Alucard had made two wooden practice swords; one for him and one for George. Each was a long and sleek rapier. Right now, he was teaching how to stand and hold the sword.

"Hmm perhaps I should join them." Integra grinned, as she sped up the stairs to her room. She pulled out her rapier, the sleek thin sword shined despite its lack of use._ 'Maybe I should thank the knights; life is much less annoying with less work'_

"George, tighten your hold on the handle and lean forward or you'll be wide open if you try to parry."

George imitated Alucard's grip on the simple guarded hilt. He leaned in letting the wooden sword thrust forward to strike her unguarded side. Integra chuckled as George tried to break through his blocks and hit him with her sword. There was no reason to her movement, it was completely wild and she was open on nearly all points. Even after six years, it was still rather strange for her to think of herself as a mother. She felt more like a general raising a solider from scratch.

"Sir, good morning," George squealed, waving with her little wooded sword.

"The morning is good, but your swordplay isn't." Integra teased, from her front row seat on the patio. George looked sad, but Integra smiled. "I'll teach you." Integra suggested unsheathing her sleek silver rapier from its sheath on her belt.

"You know how to fight, sir?"

Integra blanched, she was a fully trained sharpshooter and a champion fencer.

"George, your mother is amazing. Trust me; she is one of the best swordsmen in England." grinned Alucard, his fangs peeking through.

Integra grinned gratefully, as the intricate hilt felt natural in her grip.

"How about we put on a demonstration, Master, and show George what it truly means to know swordplay."

"What's in it for you, Alucard? I know you want something." stated Integra, fully aware that he every request usually had a double meaning.

"If I win I get to sleep with you for a week and you wear a dress to every function you are invited too."

"No there is no way I am letting you sleep in my bed."

"I never said in your bed. I can sleep with you anywhere you choose."

"ALUCARD!"

"Fine then, what about the dress?" he chuckled. He just loved playing with her.

"Fine, but they had better be decent. You know I have no dresses."

Alucard grinned, his round shades barely hiding the laughter in his eyes.

"Let's begin."

"Alright Alucard, a ten point game, all open classical rules apply." she said, as she readied herself.

The monster agreed and his wooden sword rippled before it extended, it seemed to glow and soon it was a beautiful intricate steel rapier with a delicate jeweled hilt and guard.

"Show- off." smirked Integra, eyes gleaming with anticipated fun.

"En Guarde" Alucard called, letting his coat vanish and falling back into a perfect defensive stance.

"Allez," Integra responded, before she launched herself into a simple step combo pushing her offense low to score a point.

Alucard grinned as Integra easily repelled him. However, he sidestepped her thrust and scored appoint with a gentle touch to her arm.

"Touché." Integra growled, luckily this was only a fight for points or she would be missing an arm.

George watched fascinated, as her parents danced with their blades. Her mother looked amazing, her form perfect and precisely executed. Her hair flipped back over her shoulders.

"HALTE!!" Integra yelled, after Alucard scored another point with a shocking parry. Integra took off her dark brown jacket and unbuttoned the top button of her white blouse. "Resume," she called, and the dance continued.

George was simply entranced, as she cheered for Integra. However; the match ended 6-10 in favor of Alucard.

"Well fought Madame. You are still quite skilled with a sword." Walter said, peppering applause from his seat on the patio.

Integra returned her rapier to its sheath and then that to her belt. Integra just prepared herself for her humiliation from the vampire, and by the grace of God none came. Walter continued to applaud as Integra and George gathered around a large domed dish on the patio table.

"What's for lunch today, Uncle Walter?" George asked.

"Roast chicken with lemon sauce and an autumn fruit salad." said Walter, also placing the morning mail on the table.

"I hope you made enough; you know how George eats when she's hungry. Her metabolism must be as hyper as she is." chuckled Integra.

"Speaking of George, this came for her in the mail from her majesty." said Walter, taking it out of the pile of mail and handing it out to Integra.

"Her majesty?" George asked, before diving into her chicken with a flourish.

Integra nearly collapsed from her seat as she read the fancy gilded invitation.

"What's wrong, Madame?" asked Walter, worried by the look on Integra's face.

"Her majesty has set up the play date for George." said Integra, reaching for a cigar in her back pocket Walter grabbed the offensive import and tucked it into his pocket along with his watch.

"A play date with whom?" he asked, knowing full well that the crown had no children George's age. "Why would she…?"

"This is the only way I can have any hope of getting back my chair she believes that this "war" between Maxwell and I should end and that the next generation should get off on the right foot."

"Ah, I understand. She's hoping that if they can play well together, that they will work well together."

"Yes." Integra muttered, praying Walter would return her cigar to her. "She wants to foster peace and good will between our organizations. Just because me and Maxwell are at war doesn't mean England and Italy are."

"Well then, I'd better run George a bath and lay out some suitable clothes for her." said Walter, leaving the office.

"Oh God, this can only end badly." feared Integra, as she peeked at George stuffing her face with more chicken.

_**"Are you sure you're human, my little monkey. I swear your manners are worse than Ink's."**_

_**"Grr!"**_ growled George, playfully licking the lemon glaze from her fingers, as Alucard joined them at the table.

_**"Ha, ha, ha. You don't give up do you?" **_

"Alucard, this is no time to be joking around. George has a play date today by order of the queen."

"And who is her majesty trying to marry George off to?" asked Alucard, with a chuckle, as he wiped George's face.

"This isn't an arranged marriage. THIS IS FOR MY BLOODY CHAIR!!"

"George has a play date with the damned Vatican." said Integra flatly, shoving the crinkled notice toward the vampire.

"Oh no, no way!" yelled George, as she tore the invitation in two. "I'm not playing with Olivia. I hate her guts."

"Believe me, George, I understand. You wouldn't believe how many balls Maxwell and I have had to attend in the effort to try and get our two organizations to work together. Her majesty is hoping that by starting young, you two won't have the same…"

"Vile and repulsive hatred." offered Alucard, with a chuckle.

"I was going to say abhorrent loathing." grinned Integra.

"I don't care what you call it. I'm not going!" said George, hopping up from the table.

"You have to George. Her Majesty commands it." said Integra, picking up the pieces of the invitation.

"Well, she doesn't command me." growled George, before she vanished leaving her plate on the patio table.

Integra just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let me." said Alucard, following George out in a wink of darkness.

George left and went to her room to play. As she entered the room, she saw Alucard already there.

"Ah George, there you are." He grinned, his pretense of boredom nearly perfect, as if he had been waiting hours for her to arrive.

"Your bath is ready and I've laid your clothes out for you." Walter announced, popping his head out of the adjacent bathroom.

"I'm not going!" yelled George.

Walter looked perplexed.

"That's right, Walter. George is running from a fight."

"I'm not running from a fight. Running from a fight means you showed up for it." corrected George, as she picked up her Alucard doll and flopped down on her bed.

"You're right, but a real warrior would show up for the battle." said Alucard, folding his arms and leaning against George's wall. "Even if she was going to lose."

"I didn't lose. I beat her!"

"Last time. This time you didn't even show up to fight. A forfeit is still a loss. Oh well," said Alucard, pretending to leave her room. "I guess you'll just have to live with Olivia calling you a chicken because you didn't show."

"I will not! I'll go and I'll kick her ass!" said George, jumping off the bed and stripping down to her underwear, as she headed into the bathroom.

"Its frightening how much alike George and Integra are. If I didn't know better, I'd say George **was** Integra's biological daughter." remarked Walter, with a knowing smile.

"I find it highly amusing how easily they can be manipulated if you call them chicken." laughed Alucard.

--

An hour later, George and Integra were at Buckingham Palace. The palace garden was set up for a fall festival with pumpkins and scarecrows. Since the Vatican was against celebrating Halloween and any such pagan winter solstice observances, the queen had decided to host a farmer's harvest party. As Integra and George arrived, they noticed the decorations of fall colors, the buffet table full of food of every kind, and the music of Vivaldi's Autumn. Integra brought George right up to the queen's chair and bowed before her.

"Ah, Sir Integra Hellsing, it is very good to see you." beamed her majesty.

"Thank you, your majesty. Thank you for inviting us."

_"Yeah, thanks a lot." _groaned George, internally.

"George." prompted Integra.

"Thank you, your majesty." bowed George.

"Go and enjoy yourselves. There is plenty of food and the games are about to begin."

"Games?" asked George.

"I know your history with the Vatican and I know about your feuding with Olivia." said the Queen.

"You do?" asked George, surprised that her majesty would bother herself with such stupid things.

"I know almost everything that goes on in the Hellsing household." smiled her majesty.

"Everything?" asked George, hiding behind Integra.

"Yes, everything. You tend to behave yourself more if there are others around. That is why I've invited other children from very well connected families. Some of them are even the children of foreign ambassadors. So please be on your best behavior today. Other than that, go and get em' George."

"Yes, ma'am." said George, sheepishly, slightly embarrassed that her behavior was known to the crown.

"Has the Vatican arrived yet?" asked Integra, thankfully taking the conversation off George.

"Yes, they're here. Right now they're trying to convert the American Ambassador to Catholicism."

"Good luck, I thought he was Muslim." remarked Integra.

"He's professing that he's Christian." informed the queen. "But I wouldn't mention that in front of them if I were you."

Integra nodded before taking her leave from the queen. Integra turned and bumped into Alucard.

"What are you doing here?"

"Whatever could you mean? I've been right here all the time." he chuckled.

"Uhm, can I borrow the crown? I just love that ruby." George asked boldly, and Alucard laughed heartily as the queen winked.

"George, what did I tell you about the queen's things." reminded her father.

"Its quiet alright." smiled her majesty. "I'd thought she had forgotten about it, but now I see that she hasn't." The queen took the crown from her head and placed it upon George's. "If you can pull this off and make peace with the Vatican, I'll let you borrow it whenever you want. I have all the other crown jewels, so no one will notice one of them missing."

The queen dismissed them and they made their way over to the buffet table. Integra snacked on fruits and vegetables, and gave Alucard a wary eye as he wondered off, while George attacked the meat tray.

"I should have known you'd be here stuffing your face." said a high pitched and smug little voice.

Olivia glared when she noticed George wearing a tiara. George rolled her eyes and tried to ignore Olivia. But Olivia wasn't having it.

"Did you know we Catholics love the fall festival? It was the one time of the year that pagans were easy to find. Bonfires can be seen for miles at night."

"So can idiots and morons, that's why we lock our doors at night." retorted George, finishing up another finger sandwich.

"Or maybe you locked them because you knew that we were coming for you."

"Here Olivia, have some pie." grinned George, wickedly.

George picked up a small custard tart and shoved it in Olivia's face. Olivia cried out loud in surprise and went to get her mother.

"Mother!"

"That was very naughty George." scolded Integra. "You should have used the blueberry one. I don't like the blueberry ones."

"Ah Integra, here you are." called out a cheerful voice.

"Oh no." groaned Integra.

A tall bald man, who was going grey and slightly chubby, came bounding towards Integra.

"I'd like you to meet my son John. He's just gotten his rank of Colonel."

"Sir Elmwood, I'm not interested in your son." said Integra, flatly.

"Oh, stop being stubborn and at least meet the boy." he insisted, as he dragged Integra away by the arm.

George growled and Sir Elmwood would have found himself on his ass, if Integra hadn't looked back and told George to do nothing.

_**"Not in public, George."**_

George didn't like it, but she let the matter drop. Her mother could handle herself. Instead, George went to see what games her majesty had laid out for them. She walked past several games, until one caught her eye. It was a dunking machine. She smiled as she walked up to it.

"Come and try to dunk a Royal, its all for charity!" barked the announcer. "Lake the Lord and the Crown will pay!

"Lake the Lord?" asked George.

"Yes, Lord Martin Quinn, the third cousin of the queen has graciously accepted the challenge. He the only Royal here not afraid to get his hair wet." he whispered to George. "Care to try your luck little lady."

"Sure." said George, taking a ball from him.

"What's your mother's name and we'll charge the bill to her. It's 500 pounds a throw."

"My mother's name is Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Sir Hellsing got it. For every ball you throw, Sir Hellsing will donate 500 pounds to charity, understand."

"Yes."

"Well then, step right up."

"Ladies and Gentleman! Gather round as the little Hellsing tries to dunk a Royal!"

George waited for the OK signal. As she waited, a small crowd of kids and their parents gathered round.

"She won't do it." commented one of the kids. "No one has been able to do it yet."

"_Just you watch me."_ thought George.

George studied the distance and the wind speed, and then she threw the ball. The first ball fell short by just inches.

"Aww." groaned the crowd.

"Told you she couldn't do it." said the little boy.

"Try again, little lady. You were so close." George took a second ball and wound up her arm like a ball player. Then she threw it as hard as she could.

"BANG!!" screamed the bell.

"Oh, no." Muttered the Lord as he went SPLASH in the big tub.

George smiled with pride as the crowd cheered.

"Good job, little Hellsing! And we have a 1000 pound donation from Sir Hellsing!"

"I can do it in one." said another boy.

The crowd parted and a little boy no more than eight years old stepped up to George.

"Go ahead then." said George, handing him the ball. "But watch out for the wind sheer."

"No, problem."

The boy wound up his arm and let it fly. However, the ball also fell just short of the target.

"What the?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"I told you."

"But, I adjusted for windage." He exclaimed eyeing the target carefully.

"Not windage, friction. The wind is blowing so the ball has to travel through more air to reach the target. More air means less speed. Keep throwing like that and you'll always fall short. Do what I did. Start from back there windup and throw it hard."

The boy did as George told him and he hit the target with no problem.

"Oh, not again." cried Lord Quinn.

The now bigger crowd cheered as Lord Quinn got dunked again.

"Wow, you're pretty smart."

"I'm strong too." said George, flexing her right arm.

"Yeah, and modest." he laughed.

"Well, its tie now," grinned George, with a sly smile. "Shall we keep going and see who misses first."

"Sure." smiled the boy, as he threw the ball and dunked Lord Quinn again. "My name's Michael."

"I'm George." said George, she too, sending Lord Quinn back into the water.

"George? Isn't that a boy's name?"

Lord Quinn fell again.

"Yep, I was named after the Curious George storybook." explained George, sending Lord Quinn back into the water.

"Alright, that's enough!" shouted Lord Quinn, still trying to be a good sport. "I need a break…and a towel."

"That's 2000 pounds from Sir Hellsing and 2000 pounds from…Hey boy, who are you with?" asked the announcer.

"The Vatican." he smiled.

"The Vatican? You're with those nut jobs? And here I thought you were a nice guy." chuckled George.

"You don't like Catholics? I take it then that you're Protestant."

"George Elizabeth Abigail Hellsing, at your service." said George, extending her hand.

"Michael Francis Claymore, pupil to Heinkel Wolfe, Vatican Section XIII." smiled Michael, shaking her hand.

"Claymore? You wouldn't know an Olivia Claymore would you?"

"Of course, she's my sister."

"Your sister?! How the hell could you two be related?! She's a stuck up, over bearing, obnoxious, pain in the ass!"

"There she is mother. I knew I heard her violent rantings." said Olivia, walking up to George.

"Oh god, what do you want now?" groaned George.

"Get away from my brother! I don't want your dirty Protestant hands anywhere near him. You might infect him with demon cooties."

"Demon cooties?" chuckled George. "Are you insane? No wait, of course you are, you're Catholic."

"Is this the George, you've been telling me about?" laughed Michael.

"Yes." snapped Olivia. "She's a protestant heretic and a thief. That is the queen's crown and I know you stole it."

"You know another girl named George." asked George, playfully.

"No, can't say I do." laughed Michael. "Did you steal it?

"Hell no, I borrowed it."

"Borrowed?" he asked, full knowing that borrowed had two meanings.

"She gave it to me." clarified George, with a grin. "Good grief, you Catholics are mistrusting." Michael smiled at her.

"Don't talk to her!" shouted Olivia, her obvious anger growing, as Michael and George's friendship seemed to be growing.

"How is it that your brother is a decent guy and you're a total bitch?" questioned George angrily, tired of being continuously annoyed by Olivia's presence.

Out of things to say and exceedingly angry with George, Olivia slapped George as hard as she could across the face, and knocking off the empire ruby crown on George's head.

"Olivia!" shouted Michael. "That was way out of line."

"Why are you taking her side and not mine?! She called me a bitch!"

"Yeah and you made her right you know better than that Olivia," Micheal chastised his sister.

However, both of them turned as they heard George growl. Michael looked on in curious fear as George's eyes seemed to burn red. Olivia screamed as George grabbed her by her waist, marched over to the dunking booth, and threw Olivia inside.

"Argh! George! You let me out of here right now! George!" screamed Olivia, in anger.

"Wow, she is strong." remarked Michael, as he stood there in awe.

George was about to throw a ball at Olivia, when a grown up female hand caught hers. George looked up and Heinkel stood above her.

"Don't even think about it." she ordered. "Michael, go and get your sister out of there."

"Yes, ma'am." obeyed Michael.

"Looks like a little Hellsing needs to be taught a lesson." she growled at George.

"Then you can teach me first." said Integra, stepping up behind her.

Heinkel turned and faced Integra. George pulled out of Heinkel's grip and returned to her mother's side.

"Leave it to the Hellsing Organization to always be causing trouble." sneered Heinkel.

"Not the way I saw it. Michael and George were just talking. It was Olivia who started all the trouble. As she always seems to be doing. Maybe you should teach her a lesson instead." challenged Integra.

"Let's get one thing clear, our organizations may want to work together; but they're not the ones that have to look at you. So let's just stay out of each others way, shall we?"

"Old arrangements suit me just fine." snarled Integra.

"Well, I'm glad to see my two favorite girls getting along." snickered a dark rich Romanian accent. It was faintly reminiscent of chocolate.

"Master!" exclaimed George, happily running to greet him.

"Hello, my little monkey. Are you being good?" asked Alucard, then he saw the empire ruby crown on the ground. "George, you should take better care of the things that her majesty allows you to borrow." said Alucard, as George replaced the tiara on her head.

"Wait a minute, since when is she one of your favorites?!" asked Integra, hardly believing her ears.

"Now don't be jealous, master. We met at the birthday party, three months ago." smiled Alucard, slyly putting his arms around Heinkel.

"I'm not jealous." snapped Integra.

"Get away from me you demon!"

"Who's that?" asked Michael, in awe.

"Michael, this is my father Alucard Nosferatu. Master, this is Michael. He may be Catholic, but he seems ok."

"Alucard, take your hands off her. You don't know where she's been." scolded Integra.

"Shall we tell her about our affair?" teased Alucard.

"What affair?! I took sacred vows! Let go of me you letch! Integra, get your demon off me!" cried Heinkel, trying to push Alucard away from her.

"Your father is a player, isn't he?" laughed Michael, amused by the look on Heinkel's face.

"Nah, he just loves to tease people." smiled George, enjoying the fireworks.

"He's a filthy, vile, pervert!" judged Olivia.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you, if you can't say something nice not to say anything at all?" groaned George, wondering why to god Olivia had chosen her to pick on.

"Not say anything? That'll be the day. Olivia has something to say about everything." told Michael.

"And what would you say if I told Father Anderson that you were talking to a Protestant Heretic?" Olivia threatened her brother.

"She's not a heretic. She believes in God. Don't you, George?"

"Of course, I do. I pray to him everyday to deliver me from Olivia; but I don't think he's listening to me because she shows up everywhere."

"And why should he listen to you, you…"

"Shut up, Olivia. Don't you ever stop talking? JEEZ, just go away." growled George.

"Oh, I am, and I'm taking my brother with me." said Olivia, dragging her brother away.

"That girl is completely mental."

"George." called Alucard, his arm now around Integra. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, master." said George, as she scampered over to him.

"Ah, excuse me, Sir Hellsing." addressed the announcer. "Could you settle your bill before you go?"

"Bill?"

"For the Dunking Booth. It was 500 pounds a shot. Your daughter has very good aim. She dunked Lord Quinn four times."

"That's 2000 pounds."

"It's for a good cause." said George.

"Yes, the children's hospital is a good cause." considered Integra, as she read the little slip the organizer gave her.

"No, not them. Showing a Catholic how to dunk a Royal." smiled George, proudly.

Alucard just laughed.

"Catholics need no practice in dunking people; its one of their favorite forms of torture. Haven't you ever heard of baptism?"

"Do we have a favorite form of torture?" asked George, hoping for something really cool.

"Yes." said Alucard.

"We lock naughty little children in dark closets." interrupted Integra.

George cringed.

"Alucard, my checkbook, if you please." ordered Integra.

Alucard waved his hand and pretended to pull it out of her ear.

"Oh, a magician! Wish we had known that. We could have done a magic show." beamed the Announcer.

"Trust me, you don't want him to do magic." warned Integra, writing out a check.

"Oh, come now Integra darling, I promise not to cut anybody in half this time. I can't take the screaming and the crying." teased Alucard.

"Did you just call me darling?" questioned Integra, with a raised eyebrow.

The announcer just looked at Alucard and decided not to ask.

"Thank you, Sir Hellsing."

"Leaving so soon?" asked a familiar voice.

"Your majesty." bowed Alucard.

"I would like to speak with you in the sun room if you don't mind."

"Yes, your majesty." said Alucard and Integra.

George tried to sneak away, but Alucard's long arms grabbed her by her collar and dragged her behind them.

--

Once in the sun room, Alucard and Integra saw that the Iscariots were already there. Father Anderson and Heinkel Wolfe, plus little Olivia and Michael were standing there waiting for the Hellsing group to enter the room. The queen came in, sat down, and then she spoke.

"I invited you both here today to see if some of these differences couldn't be resolved. Instead, you two seemed most unmovable in your convictions."

"Your majesty, we just can't…"

"Sir Hellsing, the new millennium is upon us. I will not go into a new century with old grudges. This "war" with the Vatican will end now. From now on, every month or so, we will have "family" outings. The Iscariots and the Hellsing Organization will attend a charity function as gestures of good faith."

"No way, we can not commit that much time to useless and unproductive ventures." complained Father Anderson.

"I'm not spending the weekend anywhere with them." reiterated Integra.

George just watched as both parties made excuses as to why they couldn't work together. Father Anderson and Integra looked like they were ready to kill each other. Alucard was making eyes at Heinkel again just to piss her off, and Olivia was sticking her tongue out at George. Michael, on the other hand, looked almost upset. George wondered what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Michael?" asked George.

"Nothing." said Michael, sadly.

"That's not true."

"Don't talk to her. She'll put a curse on you." told Olivia, pulling her brother away from George.

"I'll put a curse on you if you don't shut up!" challenged George.

"Stop it. Just stop it." pleaded Michael.

"Come on," said George, pulling on Michael's arm. "I have to ask you something."

"Let go of him!" Olivia screeched pulling on Michael's other arm.

"Enough." With that, George punched Olivia and knocked her out cold.

"George!" scolded Integra.

"Is this how Hellsings act?" chided Father Anderson.

George didn't stop though, she just dragged Michael out of the room in a dead run.

"George, stop!" shouted Michael, as he followed George's pace the best he could.

"Where are we going?"

Soon George saw it; the hay wagon was making its way back to the stables. As it passed, George jumped aboard.

"Come on." she called out.

"But George…"

"Make up your mind. It's either here with me or standing there and listening to them fight." said George, as she rode away.

It didn't take Michael long to make up his mind. He ran after the wagon and George helped him up into it.

"Excellent choice." teased George.

"I bet you think I'm a coward."

"Why? Just because you can't stand confrontations."

"How'd you know?"

"It was written all over your face. You looked like you had a stomach ache. That's why I left. But you need tougher skin if you're going to be an Iscariot when you grow up. They're real warriors."

"Do you think it will work?"

"You just need fresh air and maybe a better teacher. Why don't you train with me and my father?"

"No, I mean the Queen's plan."

"No."

"I was afraid of that."

"Look, for the queen's plan to work both sides would have to be willing to give up hating each other. That'd be like ordering me and Olivia to kiss and make up."

"Eww."

"Yeah, that ain't happening. Why? Did you want to go out every month with me?"

"I wouldn't mind it. You're kind of fun."

"Thanks. You're not so bad either, considering you're related to that witch."

"Now, tell me how did you get the queen's crown?"

George grinned thinking about the big red ruby on her head.

"Do you think she'll forget she let me borrow it? I really really want this thing."

--

The Queen just watched with interest as both sides starting arguing and telling why this plan wouldn't work. And then she saw George. George hit Olivia and dash for the door, dragging poor Michael behind her. She didn't know what going to happen between them, but if nature took its course, this plan wasn't dead yet.

"Alucard, go and find them!" ordered Integra.

"Aye Heinkel, get after them before George kills him too." said Father Anderson, looking after Olivia.

"Oh, quit being so melodramatic. She's just out cold." scoffed Integra.

Alucard just grinned as he gave Heinkel a head start, and then he took off chasing after her.

"Can't you curb your dogs!" chastised Anderson.

"Oh, shut up!" yelled Integra, as she rubbed her aching temples. "I knew this was a bad idea."

"You worry too much, both of you. Children will be children. Just let them go and they'll come home when they're hungry." smiled the queen, already making future plans for George and Michael. "This might just work after all." The queen muttered, as George continued her hay ride with Michael.

**Play Date (Part 2)**

As Mike and George rode the hay wagon, Heinkel searched for Mike and Alucard chased her. Tired of being mocked and followed, she confronted Alucard.

"Stop following me, you damned Monster!"

"And give up the glorious view of your backside? I don't think so."

"Filthy letch, go and play with your master, that Babylonian whore that sired George!"

Alucard growled at Heinkel, angry that she had the audacity to call his master a whore. But then he got a better idea. He pinned her to a tree and tore her dress in three places with his claws. They weren't very big holes, but one would wonder how and why her dress was torn.

"I say, we make our own peace treaty." he grinned wickedly, all fangs. "If I mate with you, our child will be an unbreakable treaty of blood.

Alucard chuckled with delight and leaned in on her. Heinkel grew angry at the repugnant idea and pushed Alucard away from her.

"Get away from me! I will not have you touch me!" she hollered.

She instinctively reached for her guns, but then she remembered that she wasn't carrying them.

"Damn it!"

"Forget something. Sucks to be human, doesn't it." he chuckled playfully. "It does put you at such a disadvantage."

He leaped for her and she ran. She ran all the way back to the queen's sun room and the safety of Father Anderson.

"Stay away from me!" she yelled, as she burst into the room. She wanted to make sure that she got Anderson's attention.

Father Anderson looked up and saw that her dress was torn. He pulled her to stand behind him, and faced Alucard. Alucard stopped running and stood beside Integra.

"Alucard, what's the meaning of this?!" shouted Integra, as she too saw Heinkel's torn dress.

Alucard quickly messed up his hair and made lipstick appear on his right cheek.

"She made a pass at me." he chuckled.

"I DID NOT!!"

"Why is her dress torn?" interrogated Anderson, as he gave Heinkel his coat. "What did you do to her, monster?!"

Integra slapped Alucard on the head and pulled on his left ear, like a mother scolding a wayward child.

"Stop fooling around!!" yelled Integra. "Are you trying to make this "peace treaty" fail?!"

"You hardly need me for that." he laughed. "If you truly desired peace, you and Anderson would kiss and make up."

Integra glared at an angry and fuming Anderson.

"Not bloody likely. And take that lipstick off your check. Heinkel is a priestess, she doesn't wear make up! For god's sake, you look ridiculous." Alucard fixed his appearance with a wink in Heinkel's direction.

"I love it when you're jealous."

"I am NOT Jealous."

"What did you do to Heinkel, you damned demon?!" shouted Anderson. "Did you attack her?!"

"I banged her under the birch trees and did the wild mambo under the mango trees." laughed Alucard.

"What?!"

"No he didn't." shouted Heinkel.

"No he didn't." said Integra, seriously. "He isn't allowed to force himself on anyone. The seals see to that. His victims must be willing and Heinkel looks far from willing."

"Then I guess you gave in willingly." mocked Anderson. Integra turned to face Anderson and her eyes burned with blue fire.

"If I had a gun, you'd be dead right now do you realize that?"

"And if my plan relied on you two, it too would be dead right now." said the Queen, tired of this insane rivalry. "Luckily, it doesn't."

"Speaking of which, where is George?" questioned Integra.

"Yes Heinkel, where is Mike. Did you not find him?" asked Anderson.

"How could I look for **him**, when I had to look out for **him**?!" griped Heinkel, as she pointed an accusing finer at the unrepentant Alucard.

Integra just looked at Alucard and gave him another slap.

"

Go and find them." she ordered.

"No need." he said, pointing out of the window. "Here they come now."

All stood and went to the windows. They watched as Mike and George walked back towards the sun room. They were talking and laughing as they went.

--

While the adults had been arguing, the hay ride had come to a stop. The wagon driver jumped down and started to put the horses away for the night. He was surprised to see two kids still in the back of his wagon. He offered them a ride back to the main palace, but they said no. They preferred to walk as the sun sank into the afternoon sky. As they walked back…

"What do you believe in?" asked George.

"What do you mean?" asked Michael, curiously.

"Do you believe in war or peace?"

"I believe in peace." he answered, as they walked on. "Why?"

"Because peace does nothing for people." said George.

"What?! How can you say such a thing?"

"Think about it. When things are peaceful, people get lazy. Nothing is invented and things stand still. It's only during times of war and completion that people move forward. That they strive to be better." said George, putting her hands in her pockets, as she walked beside him.

"Maybe." said Michael, as he thought about what George had said. "But you can't fight all the time. You need rest too."

"God is a warrior." smiled George. "He destroyed the land by flood and he said that the violent take it by force."

Michael smiled at her. She knew the bible. He was proud of her for that.

"Yeah, but it also says that he purposely made Sundays as a day for rest. He didn't make a day purposely for war." beamed Michael proud of his own knowledge of the bible.

"That's cause everyday is a war day." laughed George. "Men fight all the time."

"Your weird." laughed Michael. "But I like you. Why did you ask me such a question anyway?"

"The reason is…"

George stopped as something glistened off Michael's chest. The afternoon Sun's rays had hit is silver cross and it blinded George.

"What's that?" asked George, suddenly stopping.

Michael stopped. "This is my mother's cross. My sister has my father's cross. They were birthday presents." Suddenly, George ripped the cross from his chest. Michael protested.

"Hey! Give that back!" he shouted.

"No, make me." teased George.

"George, don't play. Give it back." George continued to play keep away with him. She span the little chain around on the end of her finger just out of reach of Micheal. Then he pushed her.

"Oh, George. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

George just grinned at him evilly. She put his cross in her pocket and she punched him.

"If you want that cross back, you're going to have to take it from my cold dead hands." growled George.

Now Michael was mad.

"That is the only thing I have left of my mother. You will give it to me." he demanded.

"Sod off, catholic." Michael set it in his mind to get that cross back. He threw himself at her and tried to reach into her pockets. George just laughed as she pushed him away and punched him. Michael doubled over.

"God, that hurt." he groaned.

"Think you're enemies will care." said George standing over him.

He jumped up again and tried to catch her off guard, but she dodged him and punched him in his right eye. He backed off again. That eye would be black tomorrow.

"Come on." urged George. "Show me how much you want this cross back. Either that or I keep it."

With that, Michael stood, squared his shoulders, and put up his fists.

"That's better." smiled George, wickedly.

Michael threw the first punch. George ducked it and punched him in his stomach again. But this time, Michael was ready; he grabbed her wrist and twisted it. He flipped her onto her back and sat on her stomach. He punched her in her face until her lip started bleeding.

"Give me back my mother's cross!!" he shouted.

"Yes, that's it. Now you know what it means to be an Iscariot." said George, trying to block his blows.

"What?"

That's when George pushed him off her, stood up, dusted herself off, and presented his mother's cross to him.

"The desire to see your enemy dead is what it means to be Iscariot. They hunt and kill terrorists, heretics, and monsters. They do not take prisoners, they do not counsel the troubled souls, and they never give up. An Iscariot's only mission in life is to kill their enemies. And if you're going to be one of them, then you'd better figure out whether you are for war or peace." stated George.

Michael just looked at her curiously. She had taken his cross, not because she wanted it, but to teach him a lesson.

"How'd you get to be so smart?" he asked, placing the cross back around his neck.

"My mother and father are warriors too I know what they taught me. What was that moved you used on me?" asked George, as she once again continued walking.

"It's a Judo move, especially for using your enemies own force against him." answered Michael, running to catch up with her.

"Do you think you could teach me that move?" asked George.

"Sure."

--

Integra just watched with concern as both kids walked back to the sun room. One, they had been gone quite a while, and two; they both look like they had been in a fight.

"Makes you wonder what they've been doing." chuckled Alucard.

Their parents greeted them none too warmly as they reentered the sun room.

"Where the hell have you been, young man?" questioned Anderson.

"George, why is your lip bleeding?" inquired Integra.

"We were just talking. Right, Michael." smiled George.

"Yep, just talking."

"And that's why you two look like you've been in a fight?" stated the queen.

"It was a heated discussion." laughed George.

"Enough, it's time we left." stated Father Anderson, as he picked up Olivia. "Heinkel, Michael, come."

Heinkel followed Anderson, but Michael lingered to say goodbye.

"Goodbye George and thank you for the lesson."

With that, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran after Father Anderson. Her majesty just raised an eyebrow and smiled. It seemed her plan had worked perfectly.

"And just what did you teach him, George?" asked Alucard.

"What it means to be an Iscariot." said George, her eyes following Michael's retreating back.

"Now you see Integra, if I had introduced you to Maxwell in elementary school instead of high school, all this "warfare" may have been averted." smiled the queen, very proud of herself.

"No it wouldn't have. Once a loathsome, whiney, little bastard, always a loathsome, whiney, little bastard." growled Integra, still miffed by the day's events.

"Come on Alucard, George, Let's go home."George started to follow Integra out, when Alucard called out to her.

"George, where is her majesty's Empire Ruby crown?"

"Uh… uhm would you believe that I lost it on the hayride?" George asked hopefully however Integra's raised eyebrow warned her and in a wink of emptiness the sparkly tiara was back in her hand


	11. Gentleman George

Alucard vanished from Integra's room after leaving her clothes laid out perfectly ironed and expertly fitted hanging on her wardrobe

Thank you all readers and reviewers keep it up. You have no idea how important you are. Review count for last chapter: 2

**Gentleman George**

Alucard vanished from Integra's room, after leaving her clothes laid out perfectly ironed and expertly fitted hanging in her wardrobe. The humiliating outfit even included a pair of matching dark two inch brown pumps and a sleeveless black top. When she awoke, she was certifiably insane with rage.

"ALUCARD!! If you do not get your undead ass here this instant, I am going to exorcise you and I MEAN IT."

"My my Master, if you keep this up that jar will pay George's way through College." Integra's glare ended Alucard teasing for a short moment. "You called Sir Integra?" Alucard asked unashamed, even bowing like the servant he was supposed to be.

"Where are my clothes?"

Alucard looked confused before pointing to the wardrobe, easily ignoring the simple blue nightshirt his mistress was wearing.

"I believe, they are right there, are they not?" Alucard replied, with a devilishly unrepentant smirk; casting his eyes at the lovely and fairly decent ensemble.

"I am not wearing that! You have no right to even enter my room, much less bother my things." Integra hissed, pointing at her wardrobe.

"Then lock me out, besides we had a wager and you lost, you have to wear a dress today."

"What on earth for? I wasn't invited to anything today!"

"Wear it or I will consider it going back on your word."

Integra just seethed before grabbing the blouse off the hanger and banishing Alucard from her room with a flick of her glowing hand. Oh, he was definitely going to pay for this. Soon, they both met with George downstairs in her office.

_'Curse it; I even have to wear dresses at home.'_ Integra huffed, as she took her seat behind the big desk.

"You look lovely this morning Madame, you should dress up more often." complemented Walter, with a great smile.

"Not one word Walter, not one word." growled Integra, unhappily.

The old butler just grinned, as he placed her morning tea on her desk and deposited the mail.

"I am never opening another letter again. I swear the postman hates me." Integra mumbled, staring at another letter from her majesty.

Unfortunately, their first attempt with the Vatican was a failure, so she was still effectively unemployed. But next month she had another chance to foster friendship between their organizations. This time it would be a picnic by the lake. Not only that but, George started charm school today; at four pm, according to the notice that was also in the accursed mail. She wasn't looking forward to the headaches that this would cause.

"Well master, the Vatican is at least good for something; they picked up the slack for us." Alucard interjected, responding to the many interesting ways she could kill Anderson running through Integra's head.

So far, his favorite way was slowly shoving a very sharp pointy spike up his anus causing massive internal damage. But, drowning him in lava was a close second.  
"Too bad, that means there is no chance of Sir Edwards being eaten in the line of duty." Integra mused, as she threw the letter across the room in a childish fit.

Alucard actually laughed at her joke. But just then, George cheerfully ran into the office and slammed opened the door.

_**"Good morning master?" **_

_**"Good morning, are you ready George? I have something special for you today." **_

_**"Should I be concerned about this "treat" Alucard?" **_Integra asked, her English accent roughening the smooth Romanian.

"I am insulted Sir Integra…." Alucard bowed low looking wounded, he was an incredible actor.

"Bravo, now if you would kindly end the theatrics." instructed Integra, with an annoyed huff.

"Today, I am just adding to Georges training."

"YAY!!" George piped, her excitement making her fidget. "What are we doing today master?"

"Today, I will add weight training to the regimen. It will be easy trust me."

Integra actually toyed with the idea of joining them again, but looking at her ridiculously feminine outfit decided against it.

"I already have to wear a dress for the entire day. There's no need to add more to my punishment." Integra shook her head before heading to the library.

HELLSING HELLSING

With a wicked grin, Alucard presented two thick jewelry bands to George. They were pretty. They looked like the bangles all the little girls were crazy about. They each had a small ruby in the center. However, unbeknownst to George, they also had seven pounds worth of ball bearing in them.

"George, you are to wear these at all waking moments. They are now a very important part of your training."

"Yes, Master." George recited, taking the heavy bangle and placing then on her wrist with a clamp. "Master, these are heavy?"

"They are weights and I have another pair for your legs. They will make you stronger and as you get bigger, so will the amount of weight." George nodded, as a matching pair of anklets winked on to her legs. "You can make them look however you want, but the weight can not be changed."

"Is she ready master?" Seras asked, meekly from the patio squinting in the bright sunlight that she had avoided for years.

"Yes, Police girl, you know what to do."

"Huh?" George asked, her eyebrow inching up in the peculiar way her mother's did. "Aren't you going to train with me Master?"

"Today Seras will be your teacher. She is skilled at self defense and knows several of the best defensive holds. A warrior is useless if he cannot defend himself. No matter how well you fight defense is important."  
"Are you ready George? I am going to teach you a few tosses and defense holds first."

"Yup, bring it on Seras."

Ink appeared from the emptiness and the lessons began. George groaned as she tried to flip Ink over her shoulder for the fifth time.

"George, lift with your legs and throw your shoulders against him. He is too heavy for you to pick up without enough momentum." George obeyed, but Ink still dropped to the ground instead of tumbling over her shoulder.

"I think it's the weights." George grumbled before trying again.

Seras nodded and decided to switch to the defensive holds. She easily demonstrated a simple strangle hold on Alucard who obediently let himself be restrained. George copied the move. However with a slight nod from Alucard, Ink broke free.

"What the hel…ck," George quickly corrected herself; her Master still looked down on her cursing.

"Your enemy isn't just going to stand still. Now use what you have just learned." instructed Alucard, watching over her training with interest.

George did as she was ordered; and after and hour and a half of sparring and more instruction on holds, she was sore and cranky.

"You did good George. You've actually gotten the hang of several of the holds, but you need more practice." Seras piped, as she followed Alucard and George back to the house.

The praise was received lightly with a smile.

"Thanks." George responded, as she moved slowly, her feet dragging, unaccustomed to the extra seven pounds on them.

Seras retired downstairs for some extra sleep, as did Alucard.  
"Uncle Walter, what is for lunch today?" George asked, as the smell of something amazing drew her to the kitchen.

"Today, it's potato salad with sandwiches and chips."

"Yes, Can I have the cheesy kind?"

When Walter nodded, George just thanked God for the perfection of today. Not only had there been no school because of the teaching conventions. She got one of her favorite things for lunch.

"But you better hurry up, you start charm school today."

"Charm school?" George asked, her eyebrow lifting again.

"Yes, you are going to grow up a proper young lady, little miss George." Walter smiled, placing the plate in front of her.

For a moment, George just stared at her plate. For some reason, the idea of Charm School frightened her.

HELLSING HELLSING

When Walter pulled up in front of the building, and George saw all the little girls in pretty frilly dresses and tights with curls and ribbons, she already knew she was going to hate it here.

_'Oh no, It's full of Olivia's. God please, if you would just kill me now, I honestly believe I would prefer going to hell. '_

Maybe, even more than she hated having to go to the Academy. She was supposed to learn to be a lady; she was supposed to be composed, commanding, and noble, just like her mother. She was supposed to learn to become a leader, both inside and out. But to George, it just seemed like another punishment to be endured.

Madame Collins greeted George warmly as Walter escorted her to class. The pretty little pink chairs, the dainty little tables, with the frilly white lace cloths draped on them just so, and finally the short wooden runway in the center of the room; George hated it all.

_'Yup, definitely more than the academy.' _she mentally huffed, as they were greeted by the teacher.

"Good afternoon, Miss Hellsing." smiled Madame Collins.

"Hello." said George, politely, even though she really didn't want to be here.

"Now, now, George, give it a chance. Who knows, you might like it." stated Walter, in his usual fatherly tone. George's displeasure was obvious.

"Yeah, and I might start liking vegetables too." commented George smartly huffing, as the other little girls giggled at her strange attire.

Unlike the other "young ladies" she was wearing jeans, a tight black sweater shirt, and of course her new weights tied together with dark red combat boots.

Madame Collins just chuckled at George.

"She takes after her father, doesn't she?"

"She does." confirmed Walter.

"Tomboys always have the hardest time adjusting to lady-like behavior. They're like wild little stallions…"

"I like being a wild little stallion." smiled George proudly.

"I'm sure you do. But the trouble will come when you are required to take you place in society. Society is like a game with very strict rules. And how can you possibly win a game if you don't know the rules." explained Madame Collins.

"What if I don't want to play?" asked George.

"George, how will you engage your enemies in battle if you don't know the rules of war? You would not fight the Clans of the North, who use steel and iron, like you the Tribes of the South, who use leather and wood. You must know your weapons of war like you know your enemies."

"And she will teach me these weapons of war?" asked George, now most interested to learn.

"Not exactly. These will be lessons of stealth, camouflage and infiltration. In order for you to infiltrate high society, you must become a lady of high society. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I will do my best to complete my mission." saluted George.

"Mission? Infiltration and camouflage?" questioned Madame Collins her interest now most certainly piqued.

"George's parents are soldiers. Her mother is a strategist and her father is a… Battalion Commander. All she knows is the military. You may have better success with her if you keep this in mind." offered Walter.

"Duly noted. Thank you, sir." smiled Madame Collins, fully intending to take advantage of his advice. She had learned that parents knew their children best.

Walter bowed to her, took her hand, and kissed it. Then he knelt before George and looked her in the eye with a cheerful grin.

"Be a good girl, OK?"

"Yes, sir, Uncle Walter."

With that, Walter left George to her fate with Madam Collins.

"Your Uncle Walter is a true gentleman." praised Madam Collins.

"My Uncle Walter is a noble man." smiled George.

"Come along now, George, time to meet the rest of your classmates."

--

Today, the little girls were learning to walk properly and to greet people. George just watched as each girl sauntered down the runway turned and continued back, their little hips swaying. Madam Collins noticed George's boredom and nearly sympathetic stare.

"Is there something wrong, George?"

"They look like kittens walking on broken glass." commented George.

"George, men and women are made differently."

"I know my master told me. Men have penises and women don't. But they are made that way to fit together like puzzle pieces."

Madam Collins hid a smile and cleared her throat.

"That's right George; but there are other…structural differences as well."

"Structural differences?"

"Yes, George. Have you ever watched the way men walk? They have a tendency to walk in an "Up and Down" manner, while women have a "Side to Side" manner. That's why they say women sway when the walk. The difference is in our skeletons and how our hip joints function."

"Oh."

"Care to try walking?"

"Sure."

George stood up and took her turn on the runway. She was very careful to keep her back straight and her head up. Each step was calculated sharp like a parade march. Madam Collins assessed George's progress. Yep, she was a pure tomboy. And she was going to hate charm school.

"That's fine, George; but remember you are a lady and not a gentleman. And you are not inspecting your troops." Suddenly, Madame Collins had a wicked idea. "Miss Hellsing, your mission was a failure, your cover was blown by your… inability to blend into the enemy and as a result you were captured." Madame Collins grabbed George by the shoulders and held her still.

"What!? There is no way I would ever fail!" George bellowed, her eyes burning.

Madame Collins had found the ticket. George had to be treated carefully. _'I better thank my husband the sergeant tonight.'_ She smiled as she thought of what he would say about her new student. "Would you care to retry your mission?"  
"Duh," George responded, stepping back up to the runway.

"Very well, Miss Hellsing. However, you must walk like a lady to avoid detection."

Madame Collins demonstrated the smooth sashay that she expected of George. Taking a deep breath and setting her shoulders back, George pulled it off with aplomb, even throwing in a wink on her turn like a runway model.

"Mission Accomplished, Miss Hellsing," The other girls simply laughed at the strange treatment of the little blonde tomboy.

The next lesson was formal greeting. Just to see how George would react, Madam Collins made George the Host of a party. Her job was to greet each guest that came to the house. Each young girl lined up and one by one they curtsied as they greeted George. And just as she had suspected, George greeted each little girl like a perfect gentleman. She bowed to them and kissed their hands.

"Incorrect, Miss Hellsing. Your objective is to greet each enemy soldier and not arouse suspicion, so they will enter your barracks as willing POW's. I have only one question for you. Do you have the subterfuge skills necessary for this mission, Miss Hellsing?" George saluted like a soldier and grinned. "Do you know how to curtsy?"

George curtsied the best she could. But it just didn't look right. That probably had something to do with the weights on her legs.

"That's almost right, George. But I bet it would be a lot easier to do, if you were wearing a dress."

"Like hell I will." scoffed George nearly guffawing. 'How am I supposed to fight in a skirt?'

The other girls giggled and laughed at George's use of a naughty word. Madam Collins just rolled her eyes. This was going to be a very long year. But, it looked like she was on to something with her little army girl.

"George, young ladies don't swear and your commanding officer will not tolerate it during drills, am I understood?" George covered her mouth with hand as realization hit her. "And how do you expect to be able to sneak behind enemy lines if you do not wear the appropriate uniform." George nodded resigning to her fate of wearing a skirt tomorrow.

"I'll wear the dress Madame, but please don't tell my master I swore."

"Master? Who is your master?"

"Mr. Alucard Nosferatu." announced George proudly.

"Oh, you mean your father. What do you call your father master?"

"Because that's what my sister Seras calls him; Just like everyone calls my mother Sir."

"So you don't call your parents mum and dad, do you?"

"No, I call them Sir and Master."

"I understand why they call your mother Sir, because that is her title. But why do they call your father Master? What is his title?"

"I don't know. I've never asked."

"Well, that's enough for today. Line up ladies. Your parents will be here to pick you up soon."

All the girls giggled and talked as they gathered their things. George just sat at the table and thought about things. Suddenly, a little girl dress in a light blue dress walked over to George and sat next to her.

"What's wrong, George?"

George looked over at her.

"Nothing's wrong, Catherine, I was just thinking about my parents and how much more I have to learn about proper warfare."

"You can call me Cathy, everybody does. So…I heard your parents are servants to the queen herself. Is this true?"

George thought about that. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone what her parents did. But the queen had lots of servants and that was common knowledge so…

"Yes." admitted George.

"That must be nice. To get to see the queen everyday." gushed Cathy, clearly impressed.

"Not really." groaned George, under her breath. "She's stingy and she won't let me borrow the Empire Ruby."

"Being a servant is nothing special. My mother is one of the queen's attaches'. She sees the queen everyday, but she doesn't waste her time shining her shoes or mopping her floors." Ridiculed Stacy, as she intruded on their conversation.

"Stacy, that's not nice. Just because George's parents are servants gives you no right to mock her." defended Cathy.

"_DOES EVERY DAMN SCHOOL HAVE ONE OF THESE BLOODY IDIOTS?" _

George just rolled her eyes after her mild outburst. Why was she plagued with these self important, grandstanding nimrods, with delusions of grandeur?

"You know," began George. "You'd get along great with another enemy of mine. Her name is Olivia Claymore."

"You know the Claymores."

"**The** Claymores?"

"Yes, I suppose you wouldn't know. The Claymores were a very famous Catholic Choir. They've sung for kings and popes. Unfortunately, during a freak thunderstorm their plane was struck down. It crashed into the ocean and all hands were lost. Only Olivia and her brother Michael are alive still."

"I take it they weren't on the plane then." deduced George sadly. _'Why couldn't OLIVIA have been on that plane too?' _

"No, they were sick with the measles and couldn't fly."

"That's so sad," cried Cathy. "To lose your whole family like that."

George rolled her eyes. Girls were so emotional. George took a handkerchief out of her pants pocket and handed it to Cathy.

"Thank you, George."

"al tău bun venit." said George.

"Al what? What did you just say?" asked Stacy.

"al tău bun venit, it means your welcome in Romanian." explained George.

"Romanian? Who speaks Romanian?"

"My master does. It's his native tongue."

"No wonder your parents are servants. They're probably gypsies."

"My parents are not gypsies!" growled George. "They're royalty they are nobles from an ancient lineage."

"Sure they are and that's why they are servants to the crown." teased Stacy.

George growled and was about ready to punch Stacy when she heard a familiar female voice.

"We are not gypsies, and her father **is** a royal noble from an ancient bloodline. A Romanian bloodline." said Integra.

"Sir!" called out George, running to her mother.

"Hello, George. Have we been good today?"

"No one's dead …….," George said, as she set a pointed burning red glare on Stacy "yet so yes, I've been very good today."

Integra could only laugh at that statement. The other mothers collected their children; and Cathy and Stacy said their goodbyes to George. When they were all gone, Integra asked Madam Collins talked about George's behavior.

"I'm glad you asked that, because I did want to talk to you."

_"I thought you might."_ mused Integra to herself.

"George is a very intelligent young girl."

"But…"

"But she needs more female influences in her life."

"More "female" influences?"

"Yes, as we went through our exercises today, she displayed all the characteristics of a perfect gentleman…and a perfect soldier. If she were a little boy, there would be nothing that I could teach her. But seeing as that she IS a little girl…"

"George spends most of her time with her father and her uncle Walter." agreed Integra.

"Do you not spend time with her?"

"Not really, I'm busy… uhm …..running my father's business."

"I realize the pressures of being a working mother must be huge, but you really should spend more time with George; not only for her social learning, but for her. They are only young once and time slips by so fast. One day you'll look up from your work and realize George to be a young woman. And then you'll wonder where the time went. I don't mean to preach at you, but please try to spend more time with her. She really is a very interesting child."

"I think that's the nicest compliment that George has ever gotten from one of her teachers." smirked Integra. "But you are right. I will make more time for her."

Integra called George to her and prepared to leave. As they got to the door, Madam Collins called out to them.

"Oh, and Sir Hellsing, one more thing."

"Yes."

"From now on, have George were a dress to class. It may remind her that she is a girl. And it may make class go more smoothly for her." reminded Madam Collins.

Integra nodded her understand and left with George.

--

That night, happily back in one her signature suits, Integra and Alucard had a long talk about George.

"And how do you tend to rectify this?" asked Alucard, as he leaned against her office wall.

"I figured you'd have better luck." remarked Integra, as she kicked her feet up on the desk a plume of smoke whirling over her head. "Introduce her to your Girlycard persona."

"Ha, you just don't want to be a lady or wear a dress again."

"Fine, that too."

"Well, it's not like you haven't got the time to properly teach George to be a lady. After all, you're still 'retired'."

"Don't remind me." groaned Integra, angrily.

An image of Edwards, with her pistol in his mouth and his brains against the wall, ran through her mind and Alucard Laughed.

"Don't waste your bullets, Master. So how about we make a deal?" he asked, now standing right in front of her.

"What kind of deal?" asked Integra, her eyebrow lifting, knowing full to well his idea of a deal.

"You wear dresses for one whole week and I'll teach George to be a lady."

"You? What on earth do you know about being a lady?"

"I know more than just women's fashion, Integra."

Integra frowned. She remembered the dress he had purchased for her and the other women's clothing that Alucard had brought for her, including her outfit from this morning. He knew how to match accessories and how colors complemented each other and the person they were on. When you really thought about it, he did know more about being a woman than she did. Not to mention he had been a prince he knew the proper manners of the court.

Integra continued to think about it. Wearing a dress for one whole week was far more of a commitment to George's education than she was willing to make. I mean how was she supposed to teach George, when she hated doing it herself.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Alucard, rhetorically.

"How can I teach George to be a woman, when I'm not one?"

Suddenly, Integra found herself sitting in Alucard's lap, as he replaced her in her chair. He inhaled her scent and played with the buttons on her suit jacket. She smacked his hands away.

"Trust me, master, you **are** a woman, not a lady, but a very strong and intelligent woman; even if you don't wish to admit it."

With this, Alucard took Integra's hand in his, turned it over, and kissed her wrist. He could feel the rushing pulse of life beneath it.

"Alucard."

"Yes." he answered, high from the scent of her virgin blood.

"Remember George."

Alucard opened his bright red eyes and looked at her disappointedly.

"Oh yes, George. So will you do it?"

"I'll think about it." said Integra, getting out of his lap.

Normally, she would chastise him for that, but for once it was fun playing along.

"Good grief, it's only for one week. AND I promise not to tease you during that week."

"I'll think about it."

Alucard just shook his head, laughed, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Damn bloody lecherous vampire."

"That's another fifty, Master." Alucard chuckled, his voice echoing eerily behind him.

--

Alucard appeared in George's room. George was sitting on the floor and doing the extra homework that Walter had given her. George looked up as he came into the room.

"Hi, master. I'm almost done. Then can we train?"

"Yes, George, but we will train in manners this evening."

"Ugh. I got enough of that I charm school today. Obviously, I'm not cut out for tactical missions."

Alucard read her mind out of curiosity, gently brushing over her memories.

"Your new teacher is interesting. I like her methods." he complemented her, impressed with her ability to manipulate George's unrefined behavior.

"Ha, ha, ha, I knew you'd say that." George muttered, finishing the last of her math problems. She was almost up to multiplication. "Master?"

"Yes, George."

"Why does Seras call you master?"

"Because she is my servant. She has yet to free herself from me."

"But we are sisters."

"You are sisters in that I am father to both of you. But I am father to both of you in different ways."

"Huh?"

"Come here, I'll explain."

George got up and stood before Alucard.

"You know I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yes."

"And that I must have human blood to survive."

"Yes."

"Well, when a vampire bites a virgin of the opposite sex, in a sense he or she is creating a new vampiric "child". That child is not on the same footing or level as the original vampire, that child is born a servant and must do as the original or **master** vampire wishes. Seras calls me master because I bit and created her."

"Did you create me? Did you play puzzle with Sir?"

Alucard stopped and thought about what his answer should be. _"Boy would I love to play puzzle with her."_ he chuckled to himself.

Because it had to be perceived that George was Integra's heir by blood, no one had ever told her that she was adopted. And if it could be helped, no one ever would.

"What you are doesn't really matter." told Alucard, trying to get her off the subject of her birth.

"What am I?"

"You're human... sort of." he chuckled.

"Sort of? Am I an inhuman monster, for real?" brightened George.

"Maybe I'd better let your mother explain this." said Alucard.

"No, you're doing just fine." smirked Integra, as she entered the room. "She's thoroughly confused now."

Looking up, both George and Alucard had surprised looks on their faces.

"Sir, you're wearing a dress!" George gawked.

Sure the skirt had been shocking, but that was nothing compared to this. This time, Integra was wearing a Green stretch wool sweater dress with a Slash neckline and a ribbed top with quarter-length balloon sleeves and a belted waist; round gold-framed buttons.

"Yes, George and tomorrow so will you." said Integra, standing before them in her dress.

"Aaww."

"Remember what the Madame said, how can you infiltrate an enemy camp if you don't wear the right uniform?" Alucard stated, before turning back to his Mistress. "You look delightful, Integra." smiled Alucard, all fangs.

"You said no teasing."

"I'm not teasing. I'm actually very serious. You look good enough to eat."

"That is scary coming from you, now let me go." she insisted, giving him a gentle shove.

Alucard only continued to smiled, his fangs peeking through, as Integra sat down beside him and pulled George into her lap.

"George, there are a great deal many things we must discuss with you. And you are never ever to tell anyone about them. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." George nodded, as the lesson began.

Next time on Curious George George goes to court. Georges next charm school lesson and then a visit fro ma social worker compliments of Edwards. What will happen to George? Does she finally find out she is adopted does she get taken away.


	12. EXTRA Not my grandaughter

Not My Daughter –

**Not My Daughter – **

The wind blew with a fury and the rain fell in buckets. Lightning flashed sending wicked streaks through the heavy angry clouds. The thunder booming like a bass drum line. George had been trying to see, but the flashes of lightning were giving her nightmares.

Each bolt of lightning painted the shadow of a man on the wall in her room. He was glaring at her, his translucent green eyes livid. He didn't move, he didn't speak, he didn't blink, he just stared. Ink stood guard over George, growling at the wispy man glaring at his friend, but it didn't go away. George took a deep breath, but it was so unnerving having someone watching you like that.

"A Hellsing is not afraid. A Hellsing is not afraid." George chanted, burying herself under her covers.

"But you are not a Hellsing." her intruder stated finally, and it was then that George shot out of her bed and went to see her mother.

She knocked on the door and entered her mother's room feigning calm. Integra was sleeping peacefully despite the raging storm outside. She also saw her father sleeping beside her mother. Obviously, he had snuck in here again. George smiled as she thought about the fireworks her mother would set off in the morning; but for now, since everyone was in here already, George joined her parents on the bed. She snuggled down between them, as Ink took up guard slept at the foot of the bed.

Integra squirmed in her incredibly warm bed. She grabbed the thick comforter to sleep with just the covers on, when she woke up and found out why she was so warm. She growled with anger as she found that she had a full bed. Alucard, George, and even Ink were now sharing her bed. Her first thought was to yell and throw them all out; but then as she took a breath to fuel the bout of yelling that was coming……_ wait. George always sleeps in her room._ Why was she in here? Was she afraid of the storm?

"George. George, what's wrong? Why are you in here?" asked Integra softly, shaking the little blonde attached to her waist.

"Because he keeps staring at me and I couldn't sleep," answered George sleepily, carefully avoiding the fact that she had been afraid.

"Who keeps staring at you? Is there someone outside your window?" Integra asked, grinning at the childish fear.

"No, he's in my room." said George, drawing closer to Integra. "He doesn't want me here. He said I am not a Hellsing and I don't belong here." Integra grew very concerned. She looked over at Alucard sliding her glasses onto her nose and bashed him in the head.

"Alucard!"

The ancient vampire rolled over to look at her and smirked.

"Seems we have a full house tonight." he chuckled.

"More than you know. George says that there's someone in her room. Go and see who it is." Alucard sat up and actually cocked his head.

"You're not serious are you?" He chuckled heartily, until his red eyes met Integra's intense expression. "You are serious. Fine, chasing burglars and ghosts is a father's job isn't it."

Alucard got up and bled through the wall and into George's room. Integra held George and laid her back down.

"Don't worry, George. Your father can handle anything." assured Integra rubbing her head. George nodded snuggling into the thick blue pillow. However, suddenly there were inhuman screams and loud crash against the wall next to them. A horrible roar pierced the house and within moments Walter was awake and headed up the stairs. Now both Integra and George were worried.

"Stay here, George. There are seals around this room and nothing can enter here without my permission. Ink, you protect her with your life. I'm going to go and see what or who your father is playing with."

"Don't go." begged George, as she cowered into her mother's torso.

Now Integra was really worried. George wasn't afraid of anything. In this line of business, Claustrophobia really didn't count.

"George, you've nothing to fear. Your father and I will handle this. I swear I will never let anyone hurt you. Do you believe me?"

George nodded taking comfort from her mother's confidence.

"Walter?" called out Integra, as she saw him enter the room ready for a fight. "Good, let no one into this room do you understand?"

Walter grinned, his monocle flashing, as Integra turned on her bedside lamp.

"As long as I breathe nothing will touch the little one." promised Walter.

Integra nodded, satisfied. But just then, Alucard came back through the wall, not so much walking, as thrown. He landed on his feet and faced Integra.

"Master!" shouted George nearly in tears. "Are you alright?"

Alucard sat down on the bed and ran his finger through her hair. He removed the demonic snarl on his face for her.

"I'm fine. But we're going to have to redecorate your room in the morning." he said, giving her a small grin to ease her fears.

"Alucard, what's going on?" interrogated Integra.

"He's pissed." said Alucard, seriously.

"Who's pissed?"

"Your father."

"What?! Are you sure it's him and not some angry wraith?"

"Trust me, it's him. No one else could hurt me like he just did."

Integra looked at Alucard. The burning in his eyes and the snarl he barely hid for George told her he was serious. However, it was not Alucard that convinced her, it was George. She was scared. Why was her father haunting George? Why was he staring at George? What was he doing here at all?

"Maybe you should ask him." suggested Alucard, peering in on the flurry of stinging questions in Integra's mind.

"Stay here and watch over George. I will deal with this," said Integra, standing up.

George quickly grabbed onto her mother's pajama pants and held her tight, her little fist like vices. She was a strong little thing, Integra noticed, as George actually managed to hold her still.

"Let go, George." urged Integra.

"No. Don't go……please." George added the desperate please hoping being polite would work like her uncle said.

"It's alright George, he can't hurt me. And he'll never harm you either. I will see to that." promised Integra, removing herself from George's grip.

Alucard, George, and Ink just watched in silence as Integra left the room. Alucard looked at George and his eyes grew bright red. They locked onto George's eyes and her heavy eyelids dropped as Alucard lulled her into a deep sleep. Alucard quickly covered her up and then he grabbed Ink.

"You protect her with your unlife, do you hear me?" growled Alucard with great insistence.

Ink nodded solemnly. Alucard turned to Walter, the aging butler simply crossed one arm over his chest and bowed.

"I know my duty Alucard, no one will touch her." Walter grinned, tightening the wires laced in his thin black gloves with a flick of his nubile fingers.

Alucard gave him a small grin. He looked fierce, despite his striped pajamas. Then Alucard frowned and bled through the wall as he joined Integra in George's room.

HELLSING

In the morning, the storm was over. Alucard and Integra watched as George slept. She was so angelic sleeping on Integra's lap and Integra ran her fingers through George's shoulder length hair as she thought on their nightly visitor.

"So what do we do Master?" asked Alucard.

"We seal her room, first of all." said Integra.

"And second?"

"Make him understand that George is the heir."

"And what if he doesn't want to understand?" Alucard added, watching as George snored still dreaming.

"Then I will kill him…again." Alucard just looked at Integra. She had always been a serious woman, but now…now she seemed ……resolute in her conviction

"I'm afraid Master, that I will be taking that pleasure from you. I owe that old man another day in hell."

No matter what, Knights or ghosts, past or present, she would see George as the heir to her Organization.

"How long will she sleep?" Integra asked, Alucard as George just continued to snore on her lap.

"Until I release her from my spell."

"Then wake her up. She is missing school today though. No need to have her telling her classmates or Mrs. Graham about the ghost in her room. And from now on, **you and** she will sleep in here and I will sleep in her room. If my father chooses to visit us again, then he will talk to me."

**HELLSING**

The next night, George and Ink slept in Integra's room. Integra slept in George's room and Alucard stood guard over them both, seething that the previous Sir Hellsing was threatening his daughter. _How dare __**he**__ tell her she is not a Hellsing? _Alucard stalked the halls of Hellsing the same way Seras stalked the streets of England with the Wild Geese. The time ticked by slowly and his anger continued to simmer. It was three in the morning before a light thumping could be heard. Integra sat up groggily and turned on George's bedside lamp. She looked around the room, listening to the thumping and searching for its source. It was George's toy box. The lid kept opening and closing. The lid would rise up and then it would fall, like someone had let go of it.

"Alright father, I'm up. What is on your mind?" stated Integra angrily, as she waited for a response.

Almost immediately, Alucard entered the room.

"He's here." Alucard growled, his eyes almost blinding in their burn. Integra held him back this was her fight.

"He's playing with the toy box." Integra relayed, barely interested as the lid dropped again.

Alucard watched the lid rise and fall.

"Spirited old bastard, isn't he?" chuckled Alucard.

All of a sudden, things started flying off the wall. Toys were thrown around the room. Integra ducked as one of George's bears whizzed by her head and slammed into Alucard's face. Next Al, George's favorite doll danced in the air and his arms spread slowly as he exploded in a cloud of soft fluffy cotton stuffing.

"He still doesn't like me." Alucard grinned, at the wild display of flying toys.

"Look, if all your going to do is make noise, then leave. I have a meeting tomorrow… uhm today with Mrs. Graham, and one thorn in my side is all I can handle per day."

Suddenly, the toys stopped spinning in the impressive model of a tornado and a shimmering fog congealed and became a livid Englishman. He looked at Integra, glared at Alucard, and then he returned to Integra.

"How can you have a parent teacher meeting when you are not a parent?" he asked, angrily.

"I am George's mother. Totally and legally." answered Integra unafraid.

"She is a usurper. A puppet princess and I will not have her in this house."

"This is my house now and I say she stays."

"She is not human! She is not a blood heir and she cost you my seat!" Arthur bellowed, sending a teddy bear whipping into Integra's arm harmlessly.

"The seat can easily be regained, as can a house or title. She is a little child, alone in the world, and the only one of her kind. She belongs here, just as Alucard belongs here."

"Don't get me started on him." growled her father, as his ghostly eyes bore through Alucard. "He does not belong here either; it was him that caused all of my trouble. It was him that almost got you killed as a little girl."

"If you're going to scare me old man, you'll have to do better than that." smirked Alucard, all fangs.

"How dare you talk that way to your master, you monster!?" The former head of Hellsing hissed at Alucard.

"You are no master to me and you never were. I have only one master and her name is Integra."

"How could you fall in love with him?!" he asked, his foolish daughter angrily, as he pointed to Alucard.

"I'm not in love with him!" shouted Integra, facing off against her father. "And don't change the subject!"

"Yes, you are."

"Even if I was, could you really blame me?! You left me alone and unprepared."

"I trained you the best I could!"

"That is a lie and you know it. If you had done your duty I would have been prepared for my uncle and I would never have had to fight the Round Table. And IF you really did the best you could, then why did you never tell me about my real mother!"

Arthur stood silent and just glared at his daughter.

"At least you are a blood heir! If George was really your child, then I would have no problem with her. But she isn't and Alucard will never obey her. The seals call for a **blood** heir. Is it really that hard to find a man that will…"

"Don't even go there! I know what you did to my real mother, you two faced son of a bitch. And if you think that I would inflict such torture on a human for the sake of siring a child, then you're out of your mind. That kind of behavior may be alright for a man, but as a woman…"

"Do it your way then, but you **will** sire an heir."

"George **is** my heir! As for her bloodline, there is a ritual for that, to pass the mantle to George.

"You can't do that! That would like be giving the devil control over himself. My bloodline has fought against the evils of the night for generations. My father's father's father and the first time we leave a girl in charge it falls apart…"

"Arthur Fredrick Abraham Wingates Hellsing, you did not just blame me for the fall of the house of Hellsing!"

"Don't call me by my name young lady. I am still your father!"

"You are not my father! You never were! Alucard is more of a father to George than you were to me!" Integra hissed, tears streaming down her face. She had needed this outlet. "This discussion is over Arthur! George is my **the** heir! That is it and that is all. If you don't like it, move on to the afterlife and leave the living to me!"

"You are making a big mistake by making that half-breed my heir!"

"She isn't your heir, she's mine. And she's staying!"

"Then what happens next is your own fault." And with that, Arthur Hellsing was gone.

"And I so wanted a chance to kill him……again," muttered Alucard pouting disappointedly.

"Not now Alucard, Just go and check on George." ordered Integra.

Alucard left through the wall and Integra just looked around the room. Just like this room, life was about to get a whole lot worse. When Alucard returned, he found Integra sitting up in bed with her back against the wall and her knees up to her chest.

"How is George?" she asked softly.

"Sleeping peacefully and chasing ghouls. This time you were dressed like me in a red gown." answered Alucard just as softly, as he sat down beside her. He smirked a little as he made a mental note to make sure Integra had a gown exactly like the one in George's dream. It was lovely gown. He stretched his long legs out and slouched against the wall as he waited for Integra.

"That's good."

Alucard waited as they sat there in silence.

"Am I making a mistake?"

Here it came. He had known Integra long enough to know that she rarely ever doubted her decisions. She just needed to tell herself that it was the right decision.

"I cannot see the future."

"Wish I could. Would be a sight more useful power than just starting forest fires."

"Heh," said Alucard, giving her a small laugh, as her took her hand in his. "If you want a blood heir, I would be most happy to give you one. You know that."

"I also know that paper cuts, no matter how small, can hurt like hell." said Integra, still staring at the opposite wall. "I just want to know that everything will be alright."

"Well, it won't."

Integra looked up at Alucard in shock. "And why not? I am damn good at my job and George will be even better. So how, in all nine levels of hell, can you say it won't be alright?"

"That's better; see you already know the truth. Look at the world around us, and I don't mean here at Hellsing. I mean at the world in general. It has been as it has always been. People are born, people live, and people die. People raise their children and hope for the best. Children will live their lives as they see fit, regardless of how their parents raised them. That is the way of the world. Whether you make George your heir or sire another, it makes no difference to me. I have pledged my loyalty to you now and forever. George will live out her life as George sees fit. The only real worry you have right now is raising George to be the best human she can be. Time and fate will handle the rest." told Alucard, as he pulled Integra into his lap. "Would you believe that Walter used to be as bad as a drunken sailor on Friday night leave?"

"Walter?" Integra scoffed skeptically, squirming out of Alucard's lap.

"Yes, Walter. He used to drink, smoke, fight, he even used to fu…"

"Alucard, Walter is the kindest, gentlest, meekest man, I've ever known."

"Yeah, now. But you should have seen him in his heyday. He truly earned his name as the angel of death, but my point is George will be George and looking at her mother I know she'll turn out just fine."

"Thank you, Alucard." said Integra, sighing heavily.

"Shall I tuck you in, my master?"

"Just get back out there on guard duty." smirked Integra.

"Well, as they say, no ass for the wicked." chuckled Alucard.

"That's no rest for the weary."

"No rest, no ass, and no luck. Can't I get anything?" chuckled Alucard, fading into nothingness.

**HELLSING HELLSING **

**"Foolish Integra, I knew should have held out for a son. I knew I should have let you be a normal girl. I thought you would be strong enough. I have no choice now. I will have to save you from yourself."**

**"You're the one who is a fool." Interjected a wispy laughing voice.**

**"Leave, you damnable witch, it's your fault she is so weak." **

**"Not true Arty ….. it's the male who determines a child's gender. Sorry, but this time, it's all on you." The ethereal woman with blonde hair smirked, floating easily above him. **

**"Are you going to stop me Elena?"**

**"Nope …….. She will stop you herself and I will enjoy watching."**

Arthur Hellsing scowled at the woman he had forced to bear his child. Normally, she did not bother him. Elena DeLarada was Integra Hellsing's real mother.

The next morning, thankfully after no more interruptions from her father, Integra got another letter in the mail. This one too had the queen's seal.

"You open it Walter. I know it's nothing good." Walter smirked at Integra's new phobia of letters from the queen. He gingerly opened the letter, playing up the suspense to get to her. Then he frowned. Integra noticed his frown instantly and was afraid very afraid.

"What is it? Out with it Walter!" Integra demanded, louder than necessary as Walter's blank star began to truly frighten her.

"You've been summoned to a civil court date for the removal of George Abigail Elizabeth Hellsing."

"They are taking George?" Integra blanched turning white as sheet. She could not lose George she just couldn't "Oh no." she sighed heavily, sinking back into her chair. It wasn't her father she needed to be afraid of anymore. It was Edwards.

"It gets worse. There is another letter this one from the queen herself it's not an official one though."

"What the hell is it now?" Integra snarled already thinking of the battle she was going to have to fight.

"You're invited to a luncheon…….." Integra let loose a deep sigh of relief it was just lunch right. "It's with the Vatican. This is going to be the first of the monthly meetings the picnic you remember."

"What?!" exclaimed Integra, jumping out of her seat and snatching the invitation from Walter. "Why in the name of all that is unholy can't I get a break when it rains it goddamn pours?"

Integra leapt out of her chair growling. Her white heels clacked on the hardwood floor and her pretty calf length day dress swirled around her legs as she continued to pace and fidget around the room irritably. Walter watched as Integra paced back and forth across the large office her face displayed a wide range of emotions everything from curiousness to ensuing anger and outright bloodlust.

"Uhm sorry, but don't put away that umbrella yet Madam. You know what they say about England, it's never dry and it hasn't stopped yet. According to the letter Edwards muscled his way in too with your seat."

"That bloody bastard! He knows that I can only regain my seat with a treaty with the Vatican and he is trying to one up me by gaining their trust first. That's it. This means war." growled Integra. "Walter, get me a cigar so I can wrap my head around this."

**Arthur grinned at his wayward daughter. 'So you picked up my old habit did you? You are more like me than you think' **However, he wasn't here to watch her, not this time. The papers scattered about "his" old desk were most interesting.** 'It looks like this Edwards fellow is doing my work for me, perhaps I should pay him a visit.' **Watching as Integra ruffled through each paper again making sure she was reading it right … just like he used to do he garnered all the information he needed. 

"Madame may I suggest you try to use this to your advantage. The court opening is in two days I humbly suggest you call your lawyer and begin preparing for the worst-case scenario. Then if I may be so bold as to suggest further that you talk to the queen at this picnic and try to get her to rescind the civil order."

"Walter, you brilliant old coot, I have some calls to make." Integra brightened, as she grabbed her phone and in a flurry of flying fingers, she had the phone to her ear.

"Mr. Hinton I need your advice, I'm concerned about a civil suit. Yes, they are threatening to take my daughter. No she has not been abused. Yes I know…… what has to be done. Okay, so I need all official documents pertaining to George…… Birth certificate……. Social security card………school records……….a full medical exam…. Okay."

_'Crap a medical exam this is bad this is very bad. There is no way a doctor won't notice her eyes. And there may be some other horrible things Alucard's influence has changed.'_ dreaded Integra, mentally as her lawyer rattled off a list for her._ 'ALUCARD!! Wake up we have problems'_ Integra sent the harsh command into the sleeping vampire's head.

_'Honestly when don't we, master? How I long for the days when I used to get a full days sleep.' _

_'Did I ask for a response Alucard? Get up here.NOW!!'_

As soon as her order was uttered, the mad monster Alucard bled into her office through the floor, rising ever so seductively. Finally, he stood there his full seven feet in his stunning red coat and glowing gold glasses. Alucard bowed before taking a seat on the couch.

"Why can't you always be so obedient ….. or so ….. quiet?'

"I can, when I'm so incline. Now what problems do we have? A freak attack that the Vatican can't handle?" Alucard asked frighteningly hopefully.

"No, they are taking George. Edwards not only alerted the social service about George, but he filed a civil suit for her removal."

"I won't let that wretched bastard lay a hand on her." growled Alucard, now more angry than sleepy as his eyes began to glow bright red.

"NO, we fight him the right way." said Integra, her tone warning him down. "We need this to be a legit as possible. So listen to me when I tell you, You are not to lay a finger on Edwards."

"So no fingers …… are fangs or tentacles, okay then?" Alucard snarled, imagining the many other ways he could eradicate the vermin that was threatening his little monster.

"No….. you cannot harm him. However, that is not the only problem. They need a full medical examination of George. There is no way a doctor is not going to notice her eyes. The only reason her classmates and teachers don't is because of your illusion. And contacts won't work on a doctor and your illusion will be seen through in court."

"So what can we do?"

"I don't know. Can you change her eyes, like when you transform?"

"No, only she can change them herself. That is outside my power. However, perhaps she can learn to hide them herself, if she has any shape shifting ability."

"When she gets home from school today, you are to start teaching her immediately. I am going to look up transmutation spells in the library perhaps I can hide them for her if she can't."

Alucard nodded before he sank through the floor in a puddle of darkness.

**Arthur zoomed over the streets of England, funny thing about ghosts, they had a peculiar knack for finding people. Moreover, this particular ghost had a very good reason for finding a Sir Edwards, the current Interim Holder of the Hellsing seat. **


	13. picnic panic

George and the Social Worker

**George goes to Court**.

**Arthur Hellsing followed his senses to a rather elegant home just outside the city in the lovely suburbs. **

'_**Seems like this Edwards fellow is a man of stature he is an excellent man for Integra.' **_

**Floating in through the ceiling, he heard a resounding crash. **

"Where the hell is the evidence!? I know that little bratling isn't hers." Sir Edwards yelled, as he threw a glass against the wall snarling. Nothing seemed even the slightest bit fishy. He had gone through George's records with a fine tooth comb and yet he hadn't found a single lousy thing.

'_**Looks like the gentleman isn't on the right track, perhaps I shall help him a bit.'**_Arthur let himself disperse back into the thin whispy fog. He slowly flowed up Edward's nose and then he took hold of his soul. Edwards convulsed slightly his hands trembling with the papers.

"**Edwards boy, can you hear me?" **

"What the devil?! I can't be hearing things?" Edwards scanned the room the chill in his bones made him feel sick. "Was that Martha calling me?"

"**No you milky fool, it's me Arthur….. Arthur Hellsing. I'm sorry about having to posses you, but I need to talk to you about my daughter. Look at the records a little more closely. The usurper is my enemy as well… there IS something wrong, a small discrepancy."**

Edwards shook his head in disbelief, as the voice of the dead Hellsing instructed him.

'**Yes, this is really happening. Now look, look at the date and see if you can find a hospital with the corresponding date and time." **

Edwards did as he was told and ran the search, then an evil grin spread across his face as he called his lawyer. This was it this was his chance. Integra would come to him running when she was exposed and charged. He would pull the strings be her knight in shining armor. He would tame the wild mare that was Integra Hellsing. Then when George was gone, she would be in need of a new heir.

"Integra you are mine no doubt of it."

"**So Edwards you think you can handle Hellsing?"** Arthur asked as the phone call dragged on and Edwards pointed out all the tiny holes in George's records that would make on huge problem. 

**HELLSING HELLSING **

George went to school as she always did. However, this time, she felt the strange presence shadowing her. She wondered if it was Integra's father again. He had already made his disdain for her VERY clear. Every few steps, she would stop and look behind her, but no one was there. She would listen and strain to hear anything unusual; when all she heard was the laughter and the voices of the other children she dismissed it and continued walking. However, the strange itchy clingy feeling didn't go away.

As she continued on waiting for the bell, she realized that this "shadow" felt different. It…felt…familiar, almost friendly. It didn't feel like a threat, but like protection. Soon the bell for the start of school rang and George ran to class. Alucard grinned, letting his little monster get a little farther away from him. He was proud of her for being so sensitive to the undead, not to mention quite impressed. This skill would serve her well in the future.

'_Very good my little monster.' _he chuckled to himself.

Once in class, Veronica smiled and waved beckoning George to sit by her. Olivia snarled and stuck her tongue out. George rolled her eyes as she took her preferred seat by her friend and the class began. Three hours later, after non-stop lessons of the Alphabet and the unspeakable horrors of Dr. Seuss Books, Alucard was bored out of his mind. He didn't have wockets in his pockets, but he was pretty sure that if he did, that they'd be bloodsucking little imps that he could sick on the mind numbing teacher. He was bored, so bored in fact that he was actually on the verge of shooting himself in the head just for fun, when the recess bell rang. The class filed out onto the playground and then the real fun began.

"So George, I heard they're sending you to charm school", mocked Olivia, unnecessarily loud. The other children smiled and gathered around when they heard her. "Are you learning anything?"

George tightened her fist she was going to punch her as she always did, but then she remembered the warning Integra had given her. She needed to be on her absolute best behavior. Not being forced into to Mrs. Graham's office was more important than hitting Olivia no matter how much she deserved it.

"Yes, I'm leaning how to ignore snobbish little brats who don't know how to mind their own business. Thanks for helping me practice." George replied with a mockingly sweet smile, and then she walked away to play on the slide, leaving Olivia stunned at the rather sharp comeback.

"_Good girl, George." _ Alucard silently praised her control.

He had intended to continue to watch George and hoped Olivia would come back for another dressing down, but hen something caught his attention. It was the nearly inaudible click of the shutter of a digital camera. He followed his ears and a scrawny weasel of a man in a dark blue suit was kneeling in the bushes, just outside of school property. He watched events on the playground and took pictures of George as she interacted with her classmates. Suddenly, he felt himself lifted from his hiding place and forced roughly into the fence. Alucard lorded over him, his full seven feet his eyes burning fiery red hatred behind his golden glasses.

"May I ask what you are doing here?" He growled, snatching away the fancy camera with the ultra-zoom attachment.

"Me, why I was just…taking some photographs…of the students…for the school's brochures." told the man, with a quirky grin, hoping that Alucard believed him.

Alucard examined the pictures in his camera LCD screen. Alucard growled as his eyes burned right through the little weasel. All of the pictures were of George. One was of her sleeping through the story time and another of her glaring at Olivia. Alucard removed his glasses and nearly instantly, the weasel felt himself pulled into Alucard's eyes, and he lost all conscious thought as Alucard rifled through his mind. This man had no idea who or what Alucard was or that his mind was now his. This picture-taking weasel went by the name of Curt Corwin and he was a private detective. He was also second cousin to Mrs. Graham.

"_So that is how they are getting copies of George's school records……. and permission to hide in the bushes.' _discovered Alucard. Mr. Corwin was also working for Sir Edwards to find information on George. _So he's the bastard that ratted us out to Child Services." _

Alucard also pulled from Curt that this was only step two in Sir Edwards plans to ruin Integra. The first had been to take her seat. The second was to take her heir. And the third, well this rat was a little low on the totem pole to have access to this kind of information, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be fun interrogating him. Hopefully, he would get to watch Integra slowly grind her gun into his skull before shooting him.

HELLSING HELLSING

Now as Alucard continued to rip information from the mind of Curt, Integra got another call from her lawyer Mr. Hinton.

"Hello, anything new for us Mr. Henton?" Integra asked hopefully, so far nothing had been going her way.

"Yes….. but unfortunately my news is all bad. Your case looks dead. The social service has discovered several holes in George's records thanks to an anonymous tip. If this comes out not only will George be taken away, but you will be charged with felony kidnapping."

"WHAT!!" Integra's glasses fell to the floor as her head dropped suddenly. "What holes in the records?! I signed all of George's birth records as did the queen and her father."

"Apparently, you didn't. There is a huge discrepancy with her exact birth-place and date. Not to mention, that we can no longer find a certified hospital documentation of her birth. Apparently, at her exact time of birth no Hospital in London has a record of a birth."

'_Anonymous my ass, Arthur this is your doing, isn't it?' _

Her father's meddling had just made it impossible for her to win the case against Edwards and the state.

"So basically, you're telling me that there is no longer any way to prove George is my daughter?" Integra deadpanned as the color slowly started to return to her face.

"….. Uhm short of a fully verified maternity test yes. Not to mention, that the trial is tomorrow. So you had better go find a doctor today, unless you want charges brought against you."

Integra bit her lower lip to stifle the river of curses that she was about to scream, as she gently laid down the receiver back onto its cradle.

_'It's not worth the money to curse out my father. It is not worth the money to curse out my father.' _Integra mentally chanted, staring at the swear jar that she had been putting money into for several months.

"I need a word with you….father?" Integra seethed, as she let her hands glow.

"From the abyss of emptiness I implore …

"A damned soul to see once more…

"Be once again within my sight …

"Come forth bound by holy light…

"I summon you o accursed wandering thing

"Come forth Arthur Frederick Abraham Wingates Hellsing"

Edwards felt electricity run through his spine and he fell to the floor as Arthur was ripped from him by Integra's summon. Edwards lay on the floor a blubbering convulsing heap as the ghost left him the tether to his soul being pulled tight.

**"Integra … how dare you use your pet demon to call me here. I am your father. How dare you disrespect me that way?"**

"Shut it Arthur. And don't peach at me about disrespect. You did it, didn't you?!" Integra snarled, glaring at her father trapped in her holy circle. "You told Edwards, didn't you? All of George's records are blank!"

**"And if I did? You can't harm me any longer. Since you refuse to see reason, I'm saving you from yourself." told Arthur with the complete smugness of victory.**

Integra clenched her fist and took a deep breath. Oh, he was wrong. She could hurt him, and worse, since he was dead.

"Arthur, I can hurt you far worse than I could if you are alive. You remember my mother, correct? I have her power and then some. Alucard didn't bring you here I did." 

**"Don't lie Integra… you would have no way of knowing that dark art." **

"Oh but my mother taught me, while you withered away because of her curse. Now unless you want me to banish you to the lowest level of hell, you will not interfere again," threatened Integra with eyes as dark as Alucard's.

**"Don't threaten me child! I will not let you hand over Hellsing to the likes of that half-breed bastard! Why don't you just take up Edwards offer? He would take good care of George and give you a true heir." **Arthur disputed, with his daughter.

"And why don't you just burn in hell quietly old man." Alucard sneered, as he bled into the room carrying an unconscious Curt.

**"Integra, have you no control over him? Do you really allow him to come and go and feed in the streets like he's free?" **

**"**Utter another disrespectful word and I'll send you to hell myself Arthur." Alucard hissed, his eyes burning bloody hatred.

"No you won't, Alucard. That is my job." Integra said, stepping back in front of the seething vampire that was closing in on the ghost of her father. "He told Edwards the truth and all of George's records have been erased. It's impossible to win our case in court … and I am being formally charged with felony kidnapping. Edwards is claiming I stole George from her real parents."

"I see, so we're in it deep, aren't we? This pig here is in cahoots with Edwards and Mrs. Graham." told Alucard as he indicated the man under his arm. "He was taking pictures of my little monster, from the bushes no less."

"You didn't kill him did you?" Integra asked sternly, as she glanced at Curt.

"Of course not, I have some civility … unlike someone in this room; but I will not speak ill of the dead. I just knocked him out. However, I wouldn't mind ridding the world of this useless sack of flesh."

"Begone Arthur and do not return here. I will have George as my heir and I refuse to let you stop me. And if you dare try again, I will banish you to the lowest pit in hell, so you can burn along with Lucifer." The glowing circle around Arthur vanished and he did as well.

**Arthur seethed as he heard the smug and victorious laugh float all around him.**

**"I told you Arty, she is going to stop you all by herself." **

**"This is your fault. You taught her that cursed magic." **

**"Once again, it is all on you. You wanted your child to have an advantage and so she does, you just didn't know about it." **

**Integra's mother vanished, her bell-like laughing leaving an echo in Arthur's ears. **

Integra slumped in the big chair behind her desk. The big day was fast approaching and she had lost every single foothold she had. The Hellsings would be going to court and they would lose. When George returned from school, she didn't know what was wrong, but she could definitely feel Integra's anxiety; the look of complete dejection on her pretty face. The cigar she puffed at irritably. She only smoked when she was angry, thanks to Uncle Walter.

"What's wrong, Sir?" asked George, when Integra indicated she needed to be seated on the couch in her office.

"Nothing is….No everything is wrong George. I will not lie to you." said Integra, correcting herself. She had lost her seat because she hadn't properly explained things to George. But that was not going to happen this time. She wouldn't let it. "George, there are a lot of things that I have to tell you before the trail."

"Is this about the court thing?"

"Yes, George, and it is very important. The judge will decide whether or not you get to stay here."

"But I like it here. I don't want to leave." frowned George. "Why don't they just ask me if I want to stay? I mean that would make sense, wouldn't it?"

Integra smiled at her brilliant daughter.

"Yes, It would, wouldn't it? But, it doesn't work like that George. I don't want you to leave either. You are my daughter and my heir. I will not let them take you from me without a fight."

"I will not leave you, sir." George swore crossing her heart and saluting.

"Listen George, there are some things that I must tell you."

"Like what?" Suddenly, Alucard appeared next to Integra. He stood at her side regally.

"Good evening, Master." he greeted her, before he took a seat next to her that appeared from no-where.

"Hello, Master." piped George, happy to see Alucard.

"I'm glad you're here. In fact, send for Seras and I'll call Walter. This court decision will affect everyone, so everyone should be here to discuss it." instructed Integra.

Seconds later, Seras showed up and sat down beside of George and Walter took his place standing at Integra's other side.

"Now George, first and foremost, Alucard and I are **not** married. We never have been and we never will be."

"Why not?" interrupted George.

"Because we like living in sin, it's as simple as that." teased Alucard explaining the little joke very seriously.

Integra snarled and slapped him upside his head harder than necessary and continued speaking to George.

"Because that would be against God's rules. I am human and Alucard is a vampire. We can never marry."

"Oh." said George, as she sat there thinking things over. "But you can play puzzle right?" Seras snickered and Walter hid a smile. Alucard just chuckled as he waited to hear how Integra would answer this one.

_'Curse him forever telling her that.'_ Integra silently groaned, before clearing her throat. 

"…..Uhm …We could, **but** the bible also warns us against fornication," said Integra.

"Bullet dodger." smirked Alucard.

"Hush it up." she growled at him, barely refraining from slapping him again.

"So I **am** a bastard. Olivia was right." George frowned, laying her chin down on the table, feeling totally miserably.

"Well…." began Integra.

She just didn't know how to answer this. The papers had been all correct and legal. George was her biological daughter as far as she or anyone else should be concerned. However, George also knew now that she wasn't Integra's legitimate heir, no thanks to Arthur. Integra couldn't believe that that bastard was actually haunting this house. All these years he goes along without a word and now he shows up, causing her nothing but headaches.

"You are not Integra's biological daughter," told Alucard. "But, you are not a bastard you're adopted there's a difference."

Integra glared at the monster in complete shock. She really didn't want to tell George that…. at least not now.

"Integra, George is not an idiot. Nor is she incapable of handling this information." Integra only nodded sadly. She couldn't look George in the eyes and see the disappointment in them.

"I'm…I'm…not?" questioned George.

"Integra did not give birth to you. I adopted you after one of my missions. For six years, we have kept you and raised you as a member of the Hellsing Organization. As that Integra has yet to choose a husband, she has no biological children. It is for this reason alone that they took her seat from her. That was not your _fault. _Your mother and fate chose you to be the next heir of Hellsing. However, Integra's father Arthur refuses to see you as the heir."

"That's why he's haunting me, isn't it? He doesn't want me here. He wants you to have a real daughter."

"You are my real daughter." insisted Integra, fervently.

"No, I'm not." George shrieked, as tears began to swim in her eyes.

"Oh, yes you are. You were born on Tuesday, September 12th to Alucard Nosferatu and Integra Hellsing. That's what your birth certificate says."

"If you're not my real mother, then how do you know?"

"Because the 12th was the day that Alucard brought you into my life. And you were around seven months old then. So Seven months earlier would have been September." explained Integra, trying to brighten George's demeanor. "But it really doesn't matter **when** you were born, only that you **were** born. And it was through divine providence that you came to us. Only this household could understand or even handle your special gifts. So no matter what anyone says, **here** is where you belong."

"So then why are they trying to take me away?"

"That has nothing to do with you either, George." said Alucard. "They are just trying to make things hard for your mother. It's like…if I tried to hurt you by taking Ink from you and never letting you see him again."

"That's not fair!" shouted George, now understanding.

"No, it's not, but that's how grownups fight." said Walter, obviously pissed off about the whole situation. After all, the papers had been perfect. He had made sure of it. But all that didn't matter now, Arthur had hidden the evidence. "They don't always use force. Sometimes, they use guile and deception. And… sometimes they just fight dirty like the cowards they are."

"This is Sir Edwards doing, isn't it?" reasoned George.

"Yes, George, it is." affirmed Integra, impressed at George's understanding.

"Then I will kill him." said George, her eyes starting to glow a dangerously darker shade of red. Alucard grinned, but placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"No you won't, George." ordered Integra. "Because that's exactly what he wants."

"He wants to die?" asked George, confusion colored her face with suspicion, there was no way that was true.

"No, he wants you to play his game. He wants you to resort to violence so that he will look like the victim. And once we break the rules, he wins, and then no one can save you, understand." explained Integra.

"So we must beat him at his own game and we must do it without breaking the rules?" asked George, more than slightly confused.

"Yes."

"So it's like croquet, **BUT** we have to play fair this time?" George asked, surmising the statements her mother had just made.

"Yes, my little monster, that is exactly what it is like." Alucard agreed, leaning his chair back a bit in thought.

"And how do we do that?"

"By planning our attack." smiled Integra. "That's why we are telling you the truth"

"However, Madame, that does not solve our other problems. Edwards, no thanks to your father, knows the truth and has turned things in his favor." Walter interjected seriously.

"Hmm true, I have to get a fully verified certificate that proves George is my daughter."

"Perhaps the queen could be of help with that as well." Walter intoned, grinning with a little of his old cunning. "Forgive me for being rude and suggesting, but what is more official than a statement from the queen. The picnic seems to be the key to fixing this whole mess."

"Walter, you old devil," Alucard grinned letting his chair lean forward again. "Looks like I am going to have to call in a favor from her majesty."

"YAY! Master, can you do it?" George asked, with renewed hope."

"We'll see."

"Shall I draw a bath for you and lay out one of Alucard's dresses?" Walter asked his retainer bowing gentlemanly.

"I'll even wear Alucard's favorite dress." Integra dared Edwards to try to stop her there was no way this was to her advantage and she'd be damned if she lost George without giving it her full attempt.

"All your major enemies will be in one place and that always gives you an advantage. Doesn't it Integra?" Alucard asked grinning. "Lay out the new red dress Walter it's my favorite."

"And I intend to take advantage of it." When Integra stepped out of her bath, she took a deep breath to avoid the fit of yelling she knew was coming. The dress was downright embarrassing and Alucard's favorite was the worst of all she had gotten from him. It was a deep red with a V-neck halter top. It was completely open in the back and swooped to the skirt just past the small of her back. However, that spineless, weak kneed; self-serving asshole Edwards was not going to get the best of her without a fight and especially not because of a dress she was embarrassed to wear.

"Alucard are you and George ready?"

"Yes Master. We're ready aren't we George?" Alucard asked the dusky grey slacks he wore standing out sharply against the crimson shirt he wore to match Integra's dress. George smiled and curtsied in her frilly red and black dress. The big black ribbon in the back tied with curly matching ribbon that she held back in her formal curtsie.

"I will be on my very best behavior." George promised planning ot put her espionage training from Madame Collins into perfect practice.

HELLSING HELLSING

The entire Hellsing family was stunning in their matching red and black. George smiled brightly and greeted the queen.

"Thank you, your majesty for inviting me here this afternoon." George once again did her perfect curtsie and stepped back allowing her mother and father to approach the queen."

"I am very pleased to see you and looking so lovely." Her majesty replied giving George a heartfelt smile and hug.

"Oh look they trained the monkey to behave it must have taken years to tame her." Olivia taunted as she saw George hug the queen. George just shrugged politely and held her mother's hand as she led them to one of the picnic tables in the garden of Buckingham palace.

"Good job George thank you so much." Integra praised George's perfect behavior.

"I must also thank her majesty for her most gracious invitation." Smiled Sir Edwards, brightly, very proud of himself for having secured an invitation.

"You're welcome, Sir Edwards. But it would seem that not inviting you was not an option. Your…… "ambition" seems to continually reward you." smiled the queen graciously sliding the insult in with the compliment.

He was using her seat like a free ticket to ride. She would have to stop this…somehow and fast. "I must say Integra you look enchanting this afternoon."

"Thank you Sir Edwards since you took my job I have much more time to worry about my appearance."

George giggled quietly at the sharp counter her mother threw out. Alucard Also replied iwht a like grin. It seemed that everyone had resolved to eat in a peaceful silence, all except Sir Edwards.

"So Sir Hellsing, I see you've finally decided to actually marry George's father."

"What?!" cried Anderson. "She can nah do that."

"I haven't decided to marry him." Integra corrected sharply.

"Oh, I simply assumed by the ring on your finger that you had finally made George a legitimate child."

"Sir Edwards, I don't care for that inference one bit." growled Integra glaring at him. _'Alucard please eat him I swear I won't stop you.'_

_Didn't you already punish George for that?"_ Alucard asked playfully before putting a tiny sip of soup.

'_Sue me Alucard I bloody hate him' _

"I knew you were a bastard, George." Olivia laughed. "You don't just act like one."

"Olivia that's enough." warned Michael. Olivia pretended to say nothing more about it, but listened very carefully to the adult's conversation. With luck, she would be given new ammunition with which to use on George. George said nothing, but eyed her evilly. She had already promised her mother to be good tonight. And she would not go back on her word.

"Well, I'm just trying to clear up a misunderstanding. I mean you did tell Mrs. Payne that you were married to him. You weren't lying, were you? I mean if you aren't and it's proven that she isn't your child then she has no right to the Hellsing organization."

"So it was you. You should hire better private detectives. Ones that can't lead back to you. I know its expensive but the extra is well worth it." Replied Integra, grinning. If he wanted to play word games she would …. And she would win. Alucard just smiled as the banter continued.

Sir Edwards frowned. So he had been found out. Well, not matter. Now that Child Services was involved, he wouldn't have to do anything else. All he had to do wa wait for her to break under the pressure and come in and swoop her out from under it.

"Tell me I heard wrong." said Anderson with a growl. "You did nah marry this freak."

"Careful Father, sticks and stones, sticks and stones." said Alucard, his eyes burning even through his illusion

"I'm only trying to help fix a broken situation. I would fully claim George as my own and also provide you with a **Legitimate **heir" smirked Sir Edwards.

"Are you insinuating that George is not a legitimate heir to my organization sir Edwards?"

"Yes I am but I am willing to fix that."

"Then why not start with your own household." Alucard, injected into the conversation his deep rich Romanian accent flowing. "When was the last time you spoke with your mother?"

That had done it, now Sir Edwards didn't look so good. He took a bit of his sandwhich as he continued.

"We haven't spoken for quite some time. She has "other" commitments." he put it lightly.

"Well you know when I was a young man and courting my first girl, she told me that her mother had informed her to watch how a man treats his mother, because how he treats his mother is how he will treat you." Alucard smiled, when he noticed Edwards squirm he could easily get under Sir Edwards skin.

"And how did you treat your mother?" asked Integra, curiously, for she knew almost nothing of his past.

"Can you not tell, my lady?" he chuckled, as he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles. "I was very close to my mother."

"Eww." groaned Father Anderson.

"You need a girl." laughed Alucard. "Sorry I forgot you've got Heinkel."

"She is nah me wife you idiot!"

"And yet you have two such lovely children." teased Alucard.

"Alucard." warned Integra. She still needed that treaty to get her seat and him teasing Anderson wasn't helping. However the friendly conversation George was having with Michael was.

"So George, what's your favorite color?" asked Michael, trying to make polite conversation.

"Probably black, she wears it all the time." scoffed Olivia.

"Its red." said George, eating her soup quietly just as she had been taught. _'A lady ignores rude distraction and only speaks when spoken too in public. You can not have your enemies know what you don't want them too._

"When's your birthday? Mine's November 1st on All Saints Day. That's why I was given the name Michael."

"My birthday…." wondered George.

"Why would a bastard know what day she was born?" mocked Olivia. "She was probably born in the backseat of her mother's car." George dropped her spoon noticeably. It made a loud clank as it hit the bowl. George glared at Olivia.

"Olivia, you apologize right now." ordered Michael.

"I sorry." apologized Olivia, without an ounce of remorse for her words. "I'm sorry you're a bastard born in the backseat of a car to unchristian parents."

"Olivia!" scolded her brother. "Ignore her George."

Low growls of seething anger escaped from George. But she had promised to be good. So she just took her napkin ad gently wiped her mouth as a lady would.

"The child has a good point though, where exactly was George born and when?" questioned Sir Edwards.

Now it was Integra's turn to glare hatefully at Sir Edwards. Thankfully, before she could answer him, another tray was passed out "Sir, what is this?" she asked.

"Its Grilled Garlic Sole Fillets." said Integra.

"Oh." said George. Olivia watched, but once again George was perfectly mannerable and perfectly behaved. George gingerly tasted the fish, didn't mind it so much, but it wasn't to her tastes. Then she remembered what her teacher had told her. A lady always leaves a little bit. George wondered how much a little bit was.

"Well, Sir Hellsing, since the subject of George's birth seems to be secret as is your marriage status, what have you been doing with your free time other than buying new dresses that is?"

"Annoying me." groaned Anderson, under his breath.

Heinkel snickered. They've wanted to shut down the Hellsing Organization for years. And if they sided with this Sir Edwards fellow, they just might be able to do just that. However, Something about this Sir Edwards was not to be trusted. If there was one thing the Iscariots knew well, it was how to spot a traitor.

"I've been training George to become my heir." informed Integra. "Who is your heir Father Anderson?" she asked politely ignoring Sir Edwards completely.

"Michael is next in line to replace me but aye thah boy he has much study yet to fill these shoes."

"Yes, you might want to start with teaching the boy to fight." Alucard suggested strangely polite as he sliced his fish.

"He kicked your girl's wee backside."

"Right, he kicked a girl's butt."

"He did not kick my butt I only lost by a little." announced George, with a huff. That Judo toss of his was too cool and she had hoped that her father would teach it to her too.

"You're teaching George to fight?" questioned Sir Edwards.

"Now don't even start." began Integra.

"It's just that why should she know how to fight when she is not a Hellsing. Also when was the last mission you were out on." Integra took a sip of her red wine and then answered him.

"If you'd like I'll take you out on a mission." _'If I'm lucky something will eat you and I can claim it was an accident'._

"I'd like nothing more than to spend the night with you." grinned Sir Edwards, wickedly. "But I don't think it is wise to take CIVILLIANS out on dangerous raids. Besides, how do I know you wouldn't take this opportunity to shoot me in the back and blame it on the vampires?"

"Just because that's what you would do to me, if you ever had the chance, doesn't mean I would do it to you. Guess you'll just have to trust me." grinned Integra, with an even wickeder grin.

"Do you trust her Father Anderson?" Edwards asked trying a new tactic. The enemy of my enemy was his friend. And in this case he needed to be friends with the Iscariot before Integra.

"I do nah hardly trust anyone," Anderson stated thinking deeply. "but I be distustin' the Hellsing's a gran' bit more than the rest."

"Well, there you have it. Even the church doesn't trust you." taunted Sir Edwards. "So why should her majesty?"

"Because I do trust her." said her majesty, speaking up for once. "A damn sight more than I trust you." she said under her breath. "She has served us these many years most faithfully and most successfully." announced the queen with pride.

"Thank you, your majesty." Sir Edward's eyes narrowed. To drive a wedge between Integra and her majesty would be a great blow to both those snobbish women. Nevertheless, he needed the queen's favor and he needed to sire Integra's child. All he had to do was wait he had solid proof that George was not Integra's child.

The picnic continued calmly with no more interjections from Olivia or Edwards. Integra thanked God as the little event winded down and Edwards left after no further reason to stay.

"The meal was wonderful your majesty thank you very much." George punctuated her thank with a sharp curtsey causing her thin bangles to tinkle. For now they were delicate little silver bracelets.

"Your Majesty I need a word with you if you would honor me so?" Alucard stated smiling politely.

"I would like to have a word with you as well. If you would excuse us my guest." The queen led Alucard back to the grotto at the back of the garden.

"Well Sir Nosferatu it seems like things are not going well. What was all that insinuating Edwards was doing?"

"That old prick Arthur blabbed the truth to Edwards and he found a way to erase all of Georges records. Now Integra is being formally charged with felony kidnapping." The queen glared if she could she would expel sir Edwards and see his head roll.

"We need your help. Integra needs no George neds your help. The only way we can save her is with an official statement from you proclaiming George her biological daughter."

"Alucard …. I can't do that. That would only cast more suspicion why would the queen proclaim something that should already be proven." The queen cats her sad eyes down. "Hmm but there is something else I can do. Go to trail I'll make sure Georges documents get verified."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Don't thank me yet. My plan is risky and it may not work the way I hope it does. But, if it does you'll never have to worry again." Alucard nodded as he faded away to join his family.


	14. George goes to court

Integra sat silently in the uncomfortable wooden chair behind the defendants table in the courtroom. Most people considered this chair one of the most frightening places on earth.

_'I fail to see what is so frightening about this chair.' _thought Integra, annoyed that this was even happing to her.

_'It isn't the chair master; it's the judgment that comes while you are in the chair. Humans are funny that way. They judge others incessantly, but are always afraid of their own judgment. Queer isn't it?' _teased Alucard.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Alucard?"

"No you didn't, Integra?" Alucard stated honestly, from his seat next to her.

"When will that lawyer get done prepping George?" Integra asked, irritably.

The entire atmosphere was nerve wracking for the young woman. Alucard grinned; his currently dark brown eyes laughing at his nervous master.

"The mighty Integra Hellsing, the iron maiden, afraid of a little judgment. I thought a Hellsing feared nothing."

"Shut it up you, bloodsucking bastard." Integra hissed irritably, tapping her foot faster.

"Cursing in this hallowed place? How disgraceful Integra." said Alucard, continuing to tease his master.

"You are so lucky I am not allowed to bring my guns in here?"

"Would you like mine?" Alucard asked seriously, lifting his hand revealing the sleek black Jackal, the elegant silvery engraving flashing in the bright fluorescent lights.

"If it wouldn't throw me across the room and alert every police officer within a mile radius I would, now put that thing away."

Alucard chuckled, before letting the large Jackal vanish. The pair continued to wait, and after nearly another half an hour George stepped out of the lawyer's office.

"Sir… Master, I did what you said." George reported proudly, as she took the chair between her parents.

"Well done, George. Now we need to talk to the lawyer. Can you sit here and behave yourself for a little while?"

"Yes, Sir." George replied, as Integra and Alucard prepared to talk to Mr. Henton.

When they entered the office and Mr. Henton closed the door the pair could already tell this was not going to end well.

"Sir Hellsing … Mr. Nosferatu, I hate to break it to you, but your chances are literally zero. I just talked to George and she seems like a normal healthy child on the surface. But that is not going to help you."

"So what can we do? There is no way I will submit to a maternity test. I KNOW George is my daughter. So I should not have to have my privacy and my rights violated because of some overarching self-serving ass."

"Well, unless you do you are going to be charged with …"

"Felony kidnapping, I know." Integra growled, cutting off the lawyer that was beginning to grate on her last nerve.

"… AND falsifying records in a human trafficking attempt."

"WHAT THE HELL?" Integra snarled, but Alucard placed his large olive hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Explain yourself, where does the state get off making such outrageous claims?" Alucard asked, pushing Integra back down in her seat.

"Well, the state and its Attorney have very compelling evidence." Mr. Henton countered, before slamming his hand down on the little desk in the courtroom offices. "For example, these pictures of the bruises on George's back and arms, taken during a routine P.E. class physical." Mr. Henton tossed the incriminating pictures down on his desk.

George stood there in her little striped panties standing out starkly against her strangely pale skin. However, more shocking than George's state of undress were the bruises. The one on her back stood out a deep purple with vicious red edges. In the next picture, there were thick welts on George's thin arms.

"We have already told you, she got those during her training and the one on her back from a fall out the tree in our backyard."

"What kind of training is a six year old child doing that causes this?! If you are not going to be honest with me, then I will not defend or support you."

"Fencing and martial arts, and I can call George in to demonstrate." Alucard interjected brilliantly, as Integra fumbled.

"Yes, Alucard and I both find that the discipline that formal arts provide is good for George."

"So you are confident that she can demonstrate the skills that you have been teaching her?"

"Of course she is only at the beginner's level, but after all she is only a child. Alucard was a bit rough on her during fencing and the practice blade left a welt, that's all." Integra stated.

"Then I may be able to counter the plaintiff's claim of abuse." Henton surmised making a note of this useful information. "Now about the kidnapping charge, there is no way I can fight without proof, just consent to the test."  
"No," Integra insisted, glaring at Henton.

"Well Sir Integra, I'm afraid that makes you look very suspicious. The only reason a woman would not consent to a maternity test is because she knows the child is not hers."

"I am not giving up my personal information to an open court to appease Edwards." Integra stood unmovable, and Alucard grinned as an idea struck him.

"Perhaps a **pa**ternity test would suffice then?"

"Explain Mr. Nosferatu," the lawyer demanded suspiciously, glaring at Alucard. "If you are or are not George's father is not important … her maternity is."

"If I am George's father, then no one else can be her mother, but the woman I am with correct?"

"Wrong, you could have had George by any woman in London. That argument would only work in a legal binding relationship, such as marriage or guardianship and even then, it's a stretch."

"But I have been in her … "Employ" for years and she has never seen me with anyone else. It would have been obvious, given the situation of our circumstances."

"Hmm, explain the situation." demanded Henton, once again intrigued.

"For the entirety of my employ, I work directly under her and given the importance of my job it would have been impossible to hide a woman coming in and out at all times if the night."

"Alucard isn't actively seeing anyone." Integra added, supporting the vampire.

_'Alucard, there had better be some credence to this bullocks you're spewing.' _Integra hissed sharply, into his mind.

_'Bullocks? The jar is making progress I see.'_ Alucard replied, and Integra could just see the smug little grin that would be plastered on his face, if he hadn't been busy pretending to be human.

"Still, a very washy argument, but if you can provide someone to testify to that, then perhaps this can work." Henton said skeptically, jotting down this other new information.

"We're almost out of prep time. The trial is in forty-five minutes. You need to report back to the defendant lobby, I'll see you at the opening statement."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Ladies and Gentleman, the parties have been sworn in. This is the case of the state versus Hellsing/Nosferatu, the honorable judge Richard Samuels presiding. You may be seated." The bailiff cried, as the judge took his seat.

"Alright, representative of the state, your opening statement."

"Yes your honor, we the sovereign state of London plan to prove that George Angelina Abigail Elizabeth Hellsing is not the daughter of Integra Wingates Hellsing and Alucard Nosferatu. We have decisive evidence to prove this, as well as the claim that it is necessary that she should be removed from this abusive environment and placed in a foster home until her real parents can be found."

"Very well, according to the court record there are several extra criminal charges that are being brought against sir Hellsing."

"Yes Your Honor, but seeing as the defendant is of high standing and in service to the crown, if she surrenders the child and commits to house monitoring in place of jail time, the state will allow it."

"As will I, you may proceed."

"Your honor, George seems like a normal child, quite adorable actually if you look at her correct?" The state attorney said boldly, before lifting a small bag from his desk. "I would like to present my first exhibit. This is a valid copy of George's school records, proving that she has violent tendencies. She has assaulted a fellow student multiple times at the Anderson Academy for Girls. This is a very highly known school for gifted children, founded by Madame Christine Anderson."

"OBJECTION, your honor. What relevance does George's behavior in school have to do with the issue of her maternity or the issue of abuse?" Henton stated, glaring at his opponent across the courtroom.

"Your honor, if would indulge me I will present relevance."

"Objection overruled. Mr. Henton please allow the state to present its case; but I warn You Mr. Thomson this had better be important."

"Yes Your Honor." Mr. Thomson said before returning to his statement. Why would a child assault another child for no reason? They wouldn't. I believe that this is decisive evidence that George's home life is causing her rebellious behavior."

"Now for the defenses rebuttal." announced the judge.

"Your honor, does every misbehaving child have a bad home life? No. Well then, that is no proof that George is being mistreated or neglected at home. Perhaps she is just mischievous in school. This is exhibit C for the defense. It is a copy of George's school performance records. She has a total of eight gold stars and nearly perfect scores in all subjects. I suggest that her bad behavior stems from boredom, as she is extremely gifted and the work is not challenging enough for her."

"OBJECTION, your Honor! Sure she is intelligent, but why would she attack another student out of boredom."

"Objection sustained. Mr. Henton, I do not like where this is going. I warn you don't try to change the point of view, boredom is no reason to attack another student without provocation"

"It was not without provocation, Your Honor. According to George herself, the other student started the altercation by … insulting her mother and her family. Besides, it was hardly assault. The girl simply got a bloody nose. If it had been a boy, there would be so much charge."

"Withdrawn, your honor." Mr. Thomson stated, shrugging with a smug little grin. The judge had heard what he needed to hear.

_'Dammit, we can't get a leg in.' _Integra thought acidly, as she watched the trail continue.

"The state would also like to present these photos. Look at these bruises; does this look like a child that has a happy healthy home life? How did they not notice this? If they did, why did they not have them treated? Look at this bruise on the child in question's back."  
"Bailiff, bring me that photo. I want to see it." The judge ordered.

The state attorney held out the photo and the judge grimaced as the picture was delivered to him.

"I'm inclined to agree. You had better shed some light on this with your rebuttal, Mr. Thomson." The judge stated seriously, as he handed the photo back to the bailiff.

"I intend to Your Honor. These bruises were caused accidentally and they were treated by the retainers of the Hellsing organization. I can give you a demonstration of the skills that caused these injuries?"

"Demonstrations? Mr. Thomson explain yourself."

"The injuries to George's arms were caused by training her parents are giving her in fencing and self defense. They find the discipline is good for her."

"Councilors approach the bench." The judge demanded.

"Your Honor." Both servants of the law stated simultaneously.

"What the hell are they talking about now?" Integra hissed, unable to stop her fidgeting.

"Sir Integra, stop it." Alucard commanded sternly, as he watched Integra's foot tap faster than a hummingbird's wings.

"Alucard, if you don't shut your hole I will…"

As Integra turned, she saw why Alucard was being so disrespectful. She saw George. The pale little blonde sat fidgeting just like her mother, staring at the lawyers.

_'Master, you can't pass on your worry. You can scream and shoot at me if you want later, but stop it for George's sake.' _

Integra instantly stopped her tapping foot and took a deep breath. She reached out and wrapped her arm around George.

"It's okay, a Hellsing fears nothing." assured Integra.

George nodded as the Judge banged his gavel releasing the councilors.

"I'm going to allow the demonstration; but I warn you councilor, you are on thin ice. If this doesn't prove anything, I am dismissing your case. There is an overwhelming amount of evidence against your clients." The judge stated harshly, as the trail continued. "Now make good on your promise, demonstrate her fencing skill or the martial arts her parents have taught her."

Alucard grinned wickedly as he stood up.

"Come my little monster, let's show them what you know?"

"Yes master." George responded, grinning and letting her eyes burn a deep red.

_'Calm down little monster," he warned her. "we have to play by the rules.' _

George hopped out of her seat and assumed her favorite boxing stance. Alucard led in with a quick low punch. Alucard stood proudly as George leaned back and crossed her arms in a lean X into a perfect double block. However, Alucard reversed twisting into an elbow drop. George leaned back into a crab crawl avoiding the drop.

Suddenly the gavel banged on the thick bench.

"Councilor, stop the demonstration. It is very plausible that George garnered these injuries from her training. Please move on to your new point Mr. Thomson." ordered the judge.

"Very good, Your Honor." Mr. Thomson stated. "My next and most important point is the fact that Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing is not the mother of George Angelina Abigail Hellsing. I have here the records of the time and place of every birth in London on her recorded birthday … however, what I don't have is a verified hospital record of the same. I ask you Your Honor, how could she be born without it being recorded at one of the eight hospitals in London."

"OBJECTION, your honor. She could have had a natural birth at home. She has her own medical staff. Dr. Travalyn has been her physician for years."

"It still would have been recorded, Mr. Henton." countered Mr. Thomson.

Integra snarled as Thomson continued to chip away at their already fragile case.

"Now I have here other findings, thanks to an anonymous tip that shed some serious doubt on George's parentage. There is also a discrepancy with not only the exact place and time of her birth; but finding a record of a female child matching her information at birth."

"Mr. Thomson, I hope you have an explanation for this." pressed the judge.

"Your Honor, it could be a simply human error on the part of the hospital." Mr. Henton said, begging to drown, as the evidence continued to pile up against them.

"I don't think an error of this magnitude could be missed for this long. Nor, do I believe she could completely disappear like that." Thomson stated, turning the knife in the wound, he had just inflicted on the Hellsing case. "Furthermore, I would like to present this. The final piece of evidence that will prove without a doubt that George Angelina Abigail Hellsing is NOT Sir Integra's daughter a fully verified and twice tested blood test, proving she has NO relation to Sir Integra Hellsing."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Integra snarled, as Mr. Thomson waved the paper with a confident flourish.

"Objection!! That test was taken without the plaintiff's knowledge or my permission. I move to have it stricken from the record."

"Objection sustained, explain yourself councilor. I will not have illegal means in my courtroom."

"Your honor consent was not needed and we gained this sample by no illegal means. George was given routine shots and medical test before entering school. This left the school medical staff with a detailed recording of George's blood type and therefore her biological information. We simply ran these records against Integra Hellsing's and they do not match."

"Councilors in my chambers now," The judge demanded, leaving the bench in a quick stride.

Once inside and the bailiff holding the door the true battle began.

"Mr. Thomson you have crossed the line. You know you must have consent prior to accessing blood tests and medical records. What the hell were you thinking?"

"It's not my fault your client lied to the court and to her majesty by claiming George was hers." Mr. Thomson retorted. "And school records are a matter of public record. We've done nothing illegal."

"But medical records aren't, Mr. Thomson." reprimanded the Judge.

"Mr. Thomson, I am not a fan of how you garnered the test; but if it valid, I have no choice but to award the case in your favor. Especially, since there are no official adoption records, according to the plaintiff information."

"Thank you, your honor, and if the plaintiff representation has a problem with my findings; they are welcome to perform their own fully verified biological testing." smirked Mr. Thomson.  
"Dammit." Mr. Henton hissed, as the councilors returned to the open courtroom.

"In the case of the state versus Hellsing, I the court appointed judge rule in favor of the state and hereby order the immediate removal of George Hellsing from the Hellsing home. She is to be placed in a protective foster care facility. It is so ordered."  
Integra sat in silence as the gavel rang out her demise, Sir Edwards had won. _No, it's deeper than that if Edwards wanted my damned chair he could have kept it. My fath_er _won_.' Integra thought solemnly, as the slam of the gavel kept ringing in her ear for some reason.

It was like she couldn't move, as the social service worker Mrs. Garner grabbed George.

"SIR … SIR … Don't let them take me Sir." The little girl screamed, as Garner picked her up.

George growled before her eyes darkened. The social worker suddenly stopped in her tracks. George hissed as she was dropped to the ground. George flipped gracefully with inhuman speed to land on her feet like a cat. When she glared up at the social worker, her eyes were more than red; they were glowing with hatred, the deepest red Integra had ever seen. George stalked toward the Social worker with a mad grin. The nails on her hand started to look suspiciously like claws, as she traced one across the Social workers frozen arm. Something about that smell was calling to her. She wanted it so badly.

"Alucard stop her!" Integra hissed, before an unholy circle formed around George and the social worker.

George continued to trace her rapidly sharpening claws up and down the workers arm, suspiciously close to the arterial blood supply. Suddenly, George sank her claws in, ripping open the Social workers arm and freeing the rich blood beneath it. George quickly fell to her knees clutching the bleeding arm and inching it closer and closer to her mouth.

"Integra, you have to break that barrier." Alucard snarled, he couldn't even penetrate it. His little monster was incredible. "My clever little monkey is keeping me out."

The entire courtroom sat in an awed hush, as the heavy metallic scent of blood started to fill the room. Integra suddenly regained control of her limbs and her hands were suddenly glowing. She stalked over to the barrier and let her bright hands push through. She slowly pulled open the dark barrier.

"Hurry Alucard, stop her before she does something we will all regret."

Alucard obeyed and let himself bleed into George's barrier through the opening that Integra had provided.

_**"George stop!" **_Alucard demanded, as he watched George eagerly lapping at the Social worker's blood.

The young blonde just grinned at him, licking the darkening red stain around her lips.

_**"But Master, it's sooooo good." **_George responded, her now purely vampiric eyes darting back to the blood flowing from the social worker's arm.

_**"Don't make me have to stop you, George. Now let it go." **_ Alucard stepped forward with unnatural quickness, but George was able to follow him.

George moved with the same undead speed, letting him chase her around her little barrier battlefield, as the Social worker continued to bleed onto the floor.

_'It's time to end this game, my little monster,' _Alucard thought regretfully, before he reached out into her unprotected mind and rooted her to the ground.

He literally removed her power to move and left her paralyzed.

_**"Master, Let me go … pleaaaasse" **_ George begged, in the strangely perfect Romanian that she was pulling from his memory. _**"I'm still hungry and she is still so full." **_

__Alucard snarled before pressing his will down on George who screamed like a dying banshee. Her wailing ripped through the courthouse before she fell to the floor drowning under her Master's untouchable power. Alucard left her there out cold, before he lifted the social worker and sealed her wound with a few swift licks. George's barrier fell to the immense relief of Integra.

_**"I'm sorry George, you aren't a "little" Monster anymore." **_

"Alucard you know what to do, but we have to let them take her. There is no other choice."

"I understand Integra."

Alucard snapped his fingers, allowing his black powers to erase the memories of each person in the room from the judge to the spectators. Then he set his abilities to work cleaning up the mess his little monster had made.

"She is worse than we thought Alucard. She is more vampire than human." Integra stated, lifting George's perfectly still body from the floor. "How are we going to control this? It's not just when I feed you anymore. Now, she goes berserk on her own."  
"We can't just give her over to the foster system; but if we take her and runaway now then Edwards and the table will be…out for blood. Your orders master?"

"We let them take her, but you don't let her out of your sight, do you understand. You keep one of your limitless eyes on her." Alucard nodded, before allowing the people to awaken from their strange trance.

"George wake up … you have to go with them."

George groggily opened her eyes and Integra was given the shock of her life. Unlike the other times, George's eyes hadn't reverted to their original red tinged blue. Now they were pure red, the bright golden irises standing out."

"Why? I want to go home, Sir. Please don't let them take me." George begged, as the social worker now completely back to normal approached again.

"I have too…for now. You will with them and you will be a good girl. This is just another mission, but this one is for us. You have been captured by the enemy and we have to rescue you. We have lost this battle, so now…" Integra fumbled, as her voice cracked.

"I'm a prisoner of war?" George asked sadly.

"Yes, little monster, you are; but the enemy will slip up and we will rescue you." Alucard promised, winking one of his dark brown eyes and letting just the faintest tinge of red enter them. "You are amazing George and I will have you back."

"I will complete my mission as an unwilling prisoner of war." George muttered, before sitting up and giving a crisp salute.

Integra released George silently and put her on her own feet. The Head of the Hellsing house was numb. She just couldn't feel anything, as George was led away peacefully this time, by the social worker she had injured before.

"The Hellsing family will turn over all items and personal belonging of George Hellsing to the state within two days." The judge commanded, before descending the bench, blissfully unaware of the murder George had nearly committed only moments ago.

_"Alucard, what does this mean?" _Integra asked the vampire, as she stood up mechanically _'What is George?' _

_"She is your daughter and that is all that matters, Master." _Integra nodded as she continued to slowly and deliberately make her way out of the courtroom. Integra made her way back to the passenger side of her beautiful pristine white Martin.

"Take me home," she commanded the driver weakly, not even remembering which of her men was driving.

She just sat there. Time slithered along at a snail's pace. It felt like every second was a small eternity.

Soon the Hellsing manor loomed in front of her. When the car stopped, Alucard simultaneously opened her door and lifted her out. She didn't complain and she didn't chastise him. She just let him carry her, like he did when she was thirteen years old and she'd been plagued by nightmares. Walter opened the door, knowingly, with an enraged snarl on his face.

"The bed is already prepared, Alucard." Walter stated, as he closed the door.

Alucard nodded before stepping though space to re-enter Integra's room. Alucard placed her in her bed before covering her up. There would be no playing this time. Even the no-life king had some tact.

Alucard glared hatred into the air as he let himself return to his preferred form instead of his human one.

"Walter, I am going out. Do not let My Master awaken while I am not here."

Walter grinned before nodding.

"I'll inform Seras when she wakes up, sir."

Alucard vanished, allowing himself to be pulled by George to wherever she was. Nearly instantly, he was lying on top of a large dark blue van speeding down the Central Circuit.

_'Master?" _George thought hopefully, as the friendly chill ran down her spine.

Alucard grinned with pride, she was getting stronger. He had actually hiding his presence this time.

_"Yes George, I'm going to find out where they are taking you_. _Do you know what you did today, George?' _

_"No Master, did I do something wrong?"_ George asked, terrified that the reason they had lost was her.

_"Well that depends on who you ask? I don't think so, but everyone else in the room would have. You see the woman sitting by you who's driving? You nearly killed her today." _

_"I did?!" _George asked, glancing at the social worker carefully. "_What did I do?" _

_"You sliced open her arm and drank quite a bit of her blood. You went berserk again, and this time I had to stop you. I am impressed. You are quite powerful to be so young. You actually managed to keep me out with a barrier of your own … but you didn't guard your mind." _

_"MY mind?" _George asked, confusion coloring her pale face.

_'She really is starting to look like a vampire_.' Alucard thought, grinning, despite the problems he knew that would cause.

Soon the van turned into a large gated facility.

"Well Angelina, we're here."

"MY name is George lady, not Angelina." George stated harshly, turning away from her.

"Well, **I am** going to call you Angelina. Why on earth would those people name such a pretty little girl George for anyway."

"No, you're not MY. NAME. IS. GEORGE." The young blonde declared, facing the social worker with her frightening eyes.

"My Angelina, what strange eyes. We should have that checked out." The social worker stated, before grabbing her hand and leading her to the building.  
_'Well if she won't call me by my name, then I won't answer her.' _George decided resolutely.

"Welcome to the Emmerson Institute. We'll be taking good care of you until we can find a family for you. But first, let's get you to the doctors, okay."

George was silent and just followed her. After all, POW's weren't supposed to be friendly, were they? George watched as all of the other children ran around happily, completely oblivious to their hostage status.

"We're here Angelina, this is the clinic okay."

Alucard grinned proudly, as he watched George become a mute whenever the social worker refused to call her by her proper name. The only problem with being invisible of course was that he couldn't touch anything or he'd be given away.

"Dr. Caspian will give you a checkup."

George sat down in one of the little blue chairs line up along the wall to wait. Mrs. Garner smiled at George's perfect behavior.

_'Getting her out of that place is doing wonders already.' _She thought, as she too took a seat in the large blue chair.

"Dr. Caspian, this is Angelina Hellsing. She is staying here until she finds a home. I would like for you to give her a checkup, her paleness and her red eyes worry me."

"Well Angelina, come this way okay."

George sat there like a stone, it was like there was no one else in the room.

_'Good George, don't lose who you are," _Alucard praised his daughter. Though he no longer considered her his little monster, she was definitely his daughter now.

"Angelina, didn't you here the nice lady call you?" Mrs. Garner asked, grabbing George's hand.

However, George simply pushed her away knocking her over. Georges eyes widened strangely, as she looked at her hands and then at Mrs. Garner sitting on the floor several feet away.

"I must have been off balance." Garner said, shocked that George could knock her over so easily.  
"Come on honey, don't you want to get your check up?" Dr. Caspian asked, as she too tried to move George from her seat.

However, this time when George slapped her hand away, the Doctor nearly screamed as her wrist snapped back painfully.

"Oh wait, she is a martial artist. So she is not just a normal little girl." reasoned Mrs. Garner.

_'That's not it, is it master?" _George asked, staring once again at her hands.

"_No, you are just stronger than them … much stronger." _Alucard replied, laughing silently into George's mind.

"My name is George and that is all I answer to." The little girl declared boldly before crossing her arms.

"Fine then, George will you let me give you a check up?" Dr. Caspian asked, politely still rubbing her sore wrist.

"Yes." George replied curtly, hopping off the chair and following her into one of the exam rooms.

"Please take off your shirt little lady." requested Dr. Caspian.

George complied, laying her black blouse on the edge of the exam table. There she stood her nearly healed bruise plain as day for the doctor to see.

"That looks like it was painful George, how did you get it?" The doctor asked, as she lifted George up onto the tall exam table.

_'I'll be back, George. Behave,"_ Alucard grinned, his red eyes matching George's_ "and don't eat anyone while I'm gone. Stay calm." _

George nodded as the doctor placed her stethoscope against her skin.

HELLSINGHELLSING

Integra opened her eyes groggily and lifted her heavy leaden body from the bed. Tears rolled down her face as she exited her room. She had sworn she would never do this again after her nightmares stopped. It was just like when she was a child. Every night she used to trudge down those stairs teary eyed and screaming. Alucard was already prepared, he had his arms open and a king sized bed already turned down. Integra slammed her fist into his chest, as she bawled like a baby. Alucard kissed the top of her head just like he had the first time.

"WHY? WHY did they take her?" Integra shouted, banging on Alucard's stone chest harder and harder. "WHY THE BLOODY FUCKING HELL COULDN'T I STOP THAT BASTARD!!" Integra screamed, as Alucard lifted the shrieking Integra in his arms like she was a feather and in a wink she was in her underwear, her suit folded neatly on her bed upstairs.

_'Curses, she isn't wearing one of my gifts.' _Alucard thought sadly, but now was not the time to tease her.

He laid the quivering Integra down between the warm covers before joining her. He rubbed her head slowly letting her cry into his chest. Integra continued her howling as he held her protecting from her from all the bad things, all the monsters in her closets, as she broke down. In the past it had been her father's death and her uncle. Now it was her own weakness, her own uselessness.

"I lost! I've bloody fucking lost! All the power at my command and I couldn't save my little girl!"

"Well master that is because you insisted on playing by the rules." said Alucard, seriously. "You should have just let me eat him."

Integra sat considering this. She wouldn't have been sent to jail. The other members wouldn't have dared to cross her for fear of being next on Alucard's menu. Her majesty would have reprimanded her, but in the end no doubt let her keep her position and title.

"You're right, Alucard. I should have." Integra snarled between her sobs.

"All is well, Master. George can get through this and we will save her." Alucard told her, as he continued to comfort his master."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George pulled her black slice edged pleated mini-skirt back up over her narrow hips. The doctor sat there in shock as she read all of the results for the third time.

_"This can't be right.' _The doctor thought, wracking her brain. George's muscle development was accelerating at a massive rate, according to the reflex test charts. Her temperature was also three degrees too low. And according to her blood test, she was an extreme anemic. Her blood count was dangerously low. She would need a transfusion on a nearly daily basis, or she would be blacking out, not to mention having to put her on a specialized diet. There was also the extreme lack of melanin in her skin. She was extremely pale with red eyes, technically classifying her as an albino. And her most startling discovery had been the super sharp teeth she had seen when she had checked her tonsils.

_'What on earth is wrong with this child?' pondered the doctor, extremely concerned._

"George, have you ever had a blood transfusion or dental reconstruction?"

"No, my teeth are healthy and I've never been hurt."

"Then we have some serious problems; and you have been very lucky. You are anemic and you're going to need transfusions and because of your Albinism your diet hasn't been properly balanced and you body is producing too much calcium. This is making your bones dense and your teeth grow too fast and curve."


	15. The little runaway

**THE LITTLE RUNAWAY **

George groaned miserably, as she lay on the large cot that was her bed. Her stomach seemed to be kissing her spine as she curled up. She had already eaten her dinner, her breakfast, and lunch too. Did they not believe in feeding children.?

'_I can't believe they even call that a meal.' _George thought, tightening her grip on her protesting stomach. She had only been here for a weekend and she was starving.

'_I can't stay here.' _

She thought, as she pulled herself out of her bed. She was sluggish and slow like a zombie as she moved to the door. Her body was heavy and she felt like her joints where creaking rusted steel as she descended the stairs. She was out of breath by the time she made it to the bottom. Here she stopped and she dropped down on the bottom step, panting. A little girl wearing a pink flower dress passed by and George turned her frightening glowing deep red eyes towards her. Her vampiric eyes followed the little girl as she happily continued on her way. An aching need to feed began to grow within George as a deep rumbling snarl escaped her. However, George checked herself. George covered her mouth in complete and utter shock.

"Did I just … Did I just really want to eat that girl?" George had never felt that way before. Each and every other time her bloodlust had kicked in she was outside her body almost in a trance. But the strange hunger for that girl's blood had sent the little blond reeling. George just sat there staring blankly at her pale hands. Could she really kill someone with those hands? Did she really want to eat someone. No that couldn't be it. She wished the pain to go away as she continued to catch her breath on the bottom step. However, soon her peaceful rest was interrupted by a group of her fellow "inmates" rushing down the steps and the pull of her new "hunger" drew her to them. Her eyes a dangerous crimson color her nails began sharpening lethally. Surely and silently, George crept up behind the nearest little boy. It would be soooo easy. He couldn't even feel her presence even though she was right behind him. And none of the other kids seemed to even notice her enough to warn him of her coming. George reached out her hands; and just when her hand was about to close around the helpless neck of the boy in front of her she ripped it back with a sharp hiss.

"NO!!", George commanded herself this was not right. Sir would never let her live it down. "Master raised me to be better than that. He trained me to protect these people. I can't be a monster." George determined as she returned to just sitting on the stairs. All of her energy seemed to be flowing right out of her through reversed osmosis. It was like she was dying her body continued to stiffen as she tried to force herself to move from that step and failed. She tried to lift her hand but it felt like she was trying to lift a mountain. She sat there petrified by her hunger and her determination to control it. Then in walked the Social Worker and rang the heavy bell calling in the children for dinner. As all of the children bounded in George felt her chest tighten. She felt herself rise from the stair an follow them into the kitchen. Her heavy breathing slowly became an animalistic pant as she stalked the children running down the hallway towards the dining room and the kitchen. He little fangs nearly dripping as the perfume of their blood became stronger the closer she got to them.

_'No this is wrong ... NO ... NO ... stop come on I have to stop.' _George commanded herself but her body just continued to trail the children and they where almost in the kitchen. If they sat down there would be nothing to stop her from eating all of them. She couldn't' even stop herself. She struggled against the threads pulling her towards the other children and finally they snapped. George turned running fleeing the addictive smell of the children behind her. George ran back down the hallway and out the big wood door that led to the orphanage. She leapt over the stone wall her powerful feet flinging her towards the sky and blurring her down the street.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Integra sat in Alucard's lap in his enormous chair. It was just like when she was young and she had nightmares when she took control of Hellsing. However, now her nightmare was never-ending. It just continued when she woke up. At the moment she was in one of those nightmares as she shook in her fitful sleep. She had buried herself in Alucard's dark stone room. She had barely eaten and all of the little sleep she got was equally fitful. All the No-Life King could do was hold his defeated Mistress and provide the comfort of his cold embrace. When suddenly the heavy steel door that had sealed him years before was opened with an eerie creek.

"Walter?" Alucard asked his red eyes burning into the former Angel of Death. "You know now is a terrible time to bother sir Integra."

"This is important Mr. Alucard. George is Missing she ran away from the orphanage."

"Take Integra. Alucard ordered as the woman squirmed trembling in his arms. "She opened her drained dull eyes and Alucard bore into them a glow lulling her into a deep sleep. The only peaceful sleep she had gotten the entire weekend since George had been taken from her. "Put her to bed I will find George." Alucard gave the sleeping Integra to Walter before he ghosted from existence. He flowed through time and space his limitless eyes peering searching for his runaway child. He found her shuddering in an alley her demonic red eyed glaring out jaws snapping wildly.

Alucard stared at his daughter. His little monster George wallowing in that filthy alley. She was like a cobra coiled to strike balancing wildly on the edge of control. He reached out and George slashed back her claws only milliseconds from slicing into his hands.

"George," Alucard called George continued to tremble against her instincts. She was human she could not let it control her. "_**George, tell me what is wrong with you?" **_

"_**I'm soooo hungry, Master."**_ snarled George; the dull miserable pink of her hallow eyes giving witness to her deteriorating health. And the insanity filling them witness to her deteriorating control.

"_**I'm sorry Master."**_ George pleaded for forgiveness she was scared oh she was so scared. She had almost hurt her Master. She had tried to eat the other kids in the orphanage. What in the blood blue ice covered hell was wrong with her?

"_**Well, we'd better get something into you, shall we?" **_

Alucard grabbed George and pulled her close to him as he phased into nothingness. He reappeared at the Hellsing Manor. George quivered as Alucard melted through the stone and metal that made up Hellsing Manor and led his weak child to his chamber. He was glad Integra was in her bed she would not want to see this. Alucard pulled out a bloodpack from a small depression in the wall none would notice except him. Georges eyes instantly zeroed in on the packet and she zipped towards it fading from human vision.

_'We shall see if you really need oxygen little Draculina.' _

Seras released her death grip on her little sister. Upon hearing George's voice, Integra immediately turned around, smiled, and practically ripped George out of Seras' arms.

"George, my little George, How are you? Are you OK? What are you doing here?" asked Integra, as she crushed George against her.

"I'm hungry and I hate that place." answered George. "Master, helped me escape the enemy's concentration camp, Sir."

Integra smiled at her.

"I'm very glad to see you George; but Alucard is cheating. This is our test George and we must pass it in order to be worthy to call ourselves your parents." She said, pointedly glaring at the elder vampire, who sat clearly unashamed of his actions, next to his daughter at the table.

"I have to go back, don't I?" complained George, dreading that her time at the social workers would never end.

Integra nodded sadly before Walter cut in.

"Enough of that for now." said Walter, decisively. "Sit down, George and I'll cook something good for you."

"Yea!" smiled George, quickly sitting at the table.

"I have a perfectly legitimate medical reason, my dear Master. They fail to understand that George's special condition is an increased metabolism." said Alucard, as the kitchen filled with the enticing scent of whatever Walter was cooking on the stove.

"Oh, God bless you, Uncle Walter!" praised George, as the heavenly scent reached her nostrils.

Soon an enormous plate of fried chicken with chips (Fries) sat before her. George didn't stand on ceremony. She tore into her food like a half starved hyena. Though she had spent six months in Charm School, and knew the proper way to eat, she tossed all that training all aside as she dove into Walter's delightful dinner.

"Table manners, George." teased Integra, her eyes sparking with new life.

Alucard watched Integra. He found it a great relief to see that she was smiling again.

"Sod off, Sir. I'm ravenous." said George playfully, between fists full of food.

Alucard and Integra just chuckled at her as they watched George eat. They knew she meant no disrespect.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such language George. You're growing up to be exactly like your mother." chuckled Alucard.

For that, Integra threw a chicken leg at Alucard. It hit him in the head and he laughed even more. Seras couldn't help but smile. It was so good to hear everyone laughing again. George quickly grabbed the leg her mother had thrown and wolfed it down. Integra looked at George as she inhaled the leg and noticed that her plate was already empty.

"Walter, I think you'd better bring her seconds before she starts eating the dinner plates." Integra said, as she too began to eat her dinner with renewed vigor.

Walter gave a small laugh as he brought George more food. He missed making food for her. She had a very health appetite. And while he was used to feeding an army, that was only practice for actually feeding George. Suddenly, there was knock on the door. Walter dutifully went to answer it.

"Oh, God." exclaimed Walter.

"Good evening, sir. We are looking for George Hellsing. She's gone missing from the orphanage and of course home is the first place we look." said the police officer.

"George, at least chew your food." scolded Integra. "You're going to choke if you keep eating like that."

"At least, I'll die happy and with a full stomach." George sputtered, between bites of chicken.

Walter went pale. There was no hiding the fact that George was here now, so he escorted the two police officers to the kitchen. George sensed them coming and hid under the table. Alucard growled before he was swarmed in thick shadows stripping him of his bloody red coat. When they released him, he was sitting there in his handsome human form.

"George … Alucard, what are you doing?" wondered Integra, and then her question was answered as she heard Walter's voice.

"Excuse me, Sir…"

The two officers followed behind Walter. Looking around, they found it unusual that it seemed like a happy household. Alucard sat at the table looking like a normal human father in dark trousers and a white shirt. Seras sat at the table with fear and sadness in her eyes. She knew that they were here to take George back. And Sir Integra Hellsing looked somber, yet pleasant. It was a scene of a happy family sitting down to dinner. Nothing at all like they had been told; after all, they had been told that George was an abused child.

"Sir Hellsing, these two officers have come to return George to the orphanage."

"I was wondering when you would show up." said Integra, her eyes downcast as she said a prayer. It was like losing George all over again.

"George, stop hiding and come out." ordered Alucard, reaching under the table and dragging the defeated child out from her hiding place.

"But I don't want to go." stated George firmly dangling in her father's grip. The richly tanned man holding the child released her, setting her gently on the chair.

"George, come here." Integra stated, opening her arms.

George left her chair and immediately attached herself to Integra in a powerful death grip. Integra returned it, nearly crushing George in a hug again.

"Pardon me for saying so Miss, but the little darling hardly looks like an abused child."

"How very perceptive of you sir. That's because she isn't." said Integra, she released George from her hug. "George, these gentlemen are here to take you back. Go peacefully with them."

"Yes, sir." said George, and then she hugged her mother. "I miss you already Sir."

"I know this is none of my business, but if George isn't abused, or unhappy; so then why did the courts take her from you?" asked one of the officers. "You are more than financially stable enough to raise her and she seems to be in right proper health."

"Because she is just a pawn in a very high stakes game of power." said Integra, seriously. "My enemies want to destroy me and they know that taking George from me is the deepest cut they can give me."

Both officers just stood there looking at George and then looking at her family.

"Sir Hellsing, I had orders to arrest you for felony kidnapping if I found George Hellsing here." said the senior officer. "However, I have kids of my own and I would murder anyone trying to take them from me."

"Don't give me any ideas officer. I'm of a right mind to do just that."

The officer grinned at the dark joke.

"We'll take little George back to the facility, but we won't be able to just walk away if this happens again."

Integra smiled gratefully at the officer.

"Thank you, officer."

"Sir, if we're not going to arrest her then we should leave. Sir Edwards is already on his way here."

"Right. Come on, George." called the Senior Officer.

George just looked at her mother.

"Go on, George. Go back. Be good and be patient. I won't leave you there, I swear. Just give me time to figure this out. Trust me, George, okay?"

"Yes, Sir." George nodded smiling.

The senior officer held out his hand to George. George came over and took it. She allowed herself to be led away. It hadn't been ten minutes before there was another knock on the door. Well, knock was being nice about it, it was more like a frantic pounding. This time Walter ushered in Sir Edwards and a platoon of police officers.

"Sir Edwards, you've interrupted my dinner, so you'd better have a damn good excuse for this intrusion!" growled Integra.

"George is missing." he announced haughtily, a triumphant grin on his face. "She wouldn't be here, would she?"

"No, she's not. However, if she's missing then I fail to see why you're not out there looking for her at this very second."

"You wouldn't lie to me again, would you?" smirked Sir Edwards. "I see two dinner plates and two bowls of …tomato juice." He said, weakly covering the existence of Alucard from the non-important officers.

Integra just growled at him with dark and hateful eyes. "And what, Walter isn't allowed to eat his dinner?"

"Search the house." ordered Edwards. "She might be hiding the child."

The platoon of officers started to fan out.

**"Hold your ground!!"** ordered Integra; the commanding tone in her voice holding each man in place.

"You have no right or authority to do this!"

"And you have no authority over me. I have here a search warrant and if George **is** found in your manor, I also have a warrant for your arrest." he smiled proudly, holding up the pieces of paper.

Integra snatched the papers from him and read them. Sir Edwards nodded and the search of the house continued. Sir Integra could only growl in hatred at him and she swore a violent and bloody revenge on Edwards when she got George back. Alucard walked through the door grinning at Integra's violent thoughts.

"What's going on Integra? Who's making that infernal racket?"Alucard asked, grinning as he saw Integra's currently preferred method of killing sir Edwards.

_I like the idea of slowly shoving the big hunting rifle up his ass and then pulling the trigger.' _

'_So do I, Alucard. Now where did I put that rifle?' _

"They're looking for George." informed Integra. "Go and make sure that they don't make a mess of things."

"With pleasure, Integra." Alucard said, grinning as he glared at Edwards, wishing he could show off his less human side.

Fifteen minutes later, the platoon of officers returned and their superior reported in.

"She's not here, Sir."

"Where is she Integra?" asked Sir Edwards nastily, before gently cupping Integra's chin. "If you cooperate, I'll protect you. After all, a man cannot testify against his own wife."

'_Alucard, make it one of the Geese's machine guns instead they have more fire power.' _ Integra thought acidly, as she pulled out of his grasp and glared at him with a nasty smirk on her face.

'_As long as I get to impale him on it, then I don't care what kind of gun it is.' _

"You heard the man. She's not here. But please call me when you find her. Because if you've lost my daughter, I will enjoy watching my servants devour you ever so slowly." Integra, whispered staring up at him eye sparking in hatred.

"Sir, we have a report that just came in. Officers Brooks and Smith have found her and returned her to the orphanage." reported the radio man.

"Where was she found?" questioned Sir Edwards, not believing that George wasn't here.

"In a park, not far from the orphanage. They found her just… spinning on the merry go round. Apparently, she just left the orphanage and walked down the street. I guess they didn't explain that to her that she shouldn't go to the park by herself."

"Looks like you got lucky today." snarled Sir Edwards. "Move out!"

"Careful Edwards, you're walking a very dangerous line." warned Integra, full of venom.

"And what line is that? Crossing the great and powerful Integra Hellsing?"

"No, coming between a mother and her child." Integra declared, as she happily slammed the door in Edwards face.

"Alucard, remind me to have the queen give those two officers a raise and a promotion." smirked Integra.

"Of course, Master; but we have more pressing matters to speak about." told Alucard, very seriously.

"Explain Alucard." Integra demanded, as she headed back to the kitchen.

"George's metabolism is changing. Since the incident with the social worker, our little Draculina is either going to need incredibly large amounts of food, which the orphanage is not capable of providing or …."

"Please don't tell me your about to say what I think you are about to say." Integra feared, blanching, as she filled in his next words.

"George is more than human. If she didn't need blood, her body wouldn't be able to process it. I stopped George today from almost ripping some child's head off. That's why I brought her home to feed her. However, I wouldn't mind if she ate a few of them. I wonder if Olivia would visit her at the orphanage. I'm sure George would be glad to eat her."

"Alucard, be serious. If I don't find a way to George back and soon, we could have a severe problem on our hands."

"What led you to believe I was not completely serious?" The vampire asked, grinning and letting his fangs flash.

Integra glared slamming her hands in to his chest before staring up into amber-brown eyes. Right now, he was only four inches taller than her instead of the near foot he normally was. Alucard took advantage of her distraction with his eyes and slid a muscular arm around her waist.

"If I knew you preferred this form I would take it more often." He purred into her ears.

Integra growled slightly before she grinned. If he wanted to play, she would play too. She reached up, pulled his hair and brought his lips to hers. However, almost as soon as the connection was made, a powerful electric current ran through Alucard forcing him to let her go.

"Now Integra, that's not nice." chuckled Alucard, as he felt her electricity flow through him.

"Take George one of your packs in the morning. We must keep her thirst under control." Integra ordered, with a wicked grin, as she licked the last bit of lightning from her lips.

Alucard grinned, flashing his fangs. His master was always full of surprises. He forced himself to calm down as the last of Integra's bolt surged through him.

'_By jove, you are delightful, my master.'_

"You win this round Master." Alucard said, before he simply let himself fade from vision.

His little Draculina was also quite interesting, quite interesting indeed. He had made a good decision when he brought her home. And, his master was proving to not be nearly as rigid as she appeared.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

George sat glowering at the social worker.

"I told you. I just walked down the street to the park. I'm sorry; I got sick of sitting around here." George hissed, as the Social worker pointed to the corner.

"Well get used to it, young lady. You'll be SITTING AROUND in that corner for thirty minutes. Do you know how much trouble you caused us? We were all so worried." The social worker declared, turning George to face the wall.

George just groaned with displeasure and gently banged her head against the wall. She just had to wait and trust in her mother. Suddenly, something caught George's attention.

_'Master, that's you, isn't it?' _George asked, as the friendly chill ran down her spine. Then her father's rumbling voice sounded in her head.

_'It is and tomorrow you will resume your training, my young Draculina.'_

'_Yes, master.' _

The thirty minutes in time out passed slowly as George and Alucard conversed silently.

'_Master, do you think Sir would be angry if I ate Olivia and what's her name from charm-school."_

"_Yes, she would; but I don't think Olivia would taste very good anyway. She's what you called… spoiled rotten.'_ Alucard joked, as the timer finally sounded freeing George from her punishment.

'_Behave little Dracula and I will meet you after school.' _

George stretched as she headed outside. _I might as well get in a little exercise. _She thought as she watched the other children playing on the inadequate backyard playground. George stood up under the monkey bars and jumped trying to reach one just above her head. She overshot by a foot easily.

"What the?!"

George looked up at the bar questioningly. The other kids looked on, surprised by her sudden outburst. She jumped again putting more force into it. Easily leaping over the low bars, grabbing one near the top and swinging gracefully, she continued to spin before holding herself perfectly vertical like an Olympic gymnast. She just stared in awe as she waited for the strain on her arms to become painful, but it never did. Eventually, after about maybe a minute or two, she let her arms curve out and swung back down to a normal hanging position. She grinned as she let herself fall from the jungle gym. When she hit the ground she expected her knees to jar and buckle with the sock of hitting the ground from that height, but the ground rushed up so slowly she just placed her feet on it gracefully.

"Okay that was … … yeah that was new." George stated grinning, her red eyes glittering with excitement.

"Wow! That was amazing! What's your name? How old are you? My name is Amber. How did you do that? Why are you so pale? Are those your natural eyes? You're really pretty" The tall girl stated in a breathy rush, her words flushing together slightly slurred.

"Uhmm, breathe, one sentence at a time. I can't hear you when you talk that fast," George said, as the young girl with starry eyes adored her.

Amber sucked in air quickly and then began again with a normal pace.

"What's your name?"

"I'm George Hellsing, What's yours?"

"I'm Amber Grand nice to meet you." She said, before she crushed George in a hug. "How did you do that will you teach me?"

"I don't know how to teach you. You're … uhm, born with it."

Amber nodded before climbing to the top of the jungle gym.

"Come up here!!" Amber yelled, waving down at George.

The young blonde grinned before leaping up to the top of the jungle gym pulling herself up into a sitting position like a even bar champion.

"That is so awesome George. Hey why are you so pale?"

"According to the doctor, I'm an albino. It's also why my eyes are red." George explained, thankful-at least for the moment- for the doctor's convenient explanation of her unusual appearance.

"Cool, so how old are you?"

"I'm six. What about you?"

"I'm eight, just turned last week. You know you're kind of short George, but you're pretty."

"I'm not short. You're just really tall that's all. And I can't be pretty. I'm a soldier. I need to be strong."

Amber grinned as she swung her legs sitting on one of the thick bars. The Sunday went by quickly, chatting easily with Amber and testing her new abilities. Soon the evening came and they were called inside.

"Okay children, it's time for bed. Tomorrow you all have school. Miss. Hellsing, you'll be dropped off at the academy tomorrow. Your uniforms were delivered today.

'_Crap, the one good thing that could come from being taken away from home is gone. I still have to deal with that tart Olivia.'_

George returned to her room to the uncomfortable little cot-bed. She shrouded the covers around her body. 

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George growled irritably as she tied on the hideous little blue bow around her neck.

'_Why didn't Master send my black tie?' _George thought sadly, as she completed putting on her uniform.

She silently followed the social worker to the van and climbed into it. The Social worker smiled as George fastened her seatbelt all by herself and sat ready to go.

"Do I still have to go to charm school?" asked George, thinking that if she was here, she could get out of going.

"Yes you do." said the Social worker. "It's done wonders for your behavior; as well as, getting you away from those awful people."

"I'm only being good so that they can adopt me back. But if you insult my family again, I'll show you just what a hellish little demon I can be," warned George with a glare.

"Fair enough." agreed the social worker, with a thin and wary grin.

She remembered just how strong was when she was getting her physical exam on the first day she arrived. The social worker and George rode in silence all the way to school.

School went pretty much the same as it always did. She got in trouble with her teacher for sleeping in class. She was picked on by Olivia; but her promise –as well as her greatly increased strength- kept her from shoving a fist down her throat. Charm school also went according to plan. George completed all her mission objectives without complaint, back talk, or blood shed. Madame Collins was highly impressed. George tolerated all this, because today her father had promised to teach her more. And George's frown became a great big smile as the social worker picked her up from charm school. As soon as she returned to that prison her father would be waiting for her.

"_Hello little Dracula are you ready for the days training?' _

"_Yes Master,'_ George responded, as she closed the big front doors of the orphanage, Following the social worker.

"Do you homework and be ready for dinner at six okay Miss Hellsing."

"Yes ma'am," George replied her happy, smile never fading from her pale face.

As soon as the social worker left, Alucard stood in front of his daughter grinning insanely in the cryptically empty foyer.

"This evening you're going to be training against me."

"Master, you … you are going to train me personally!" George cried excitedly, nearly bouncing as Alucard opened a warping portal in front of the pair.

"If someone is looking for you we can tell." Alucard stated, his rumbling voice filling the foyer.

George nodded as the pair quickly entered the portal. George snarled as the portal closed the air burned her lungs and she was soon sputtering on the ground. Her red eyes glowed viciously. She scrabbled at her throat gasping.

_'Why can't I breathe?' _George thought, as the burning in her throat intensified. The air felt like lead heavy and pressing down on her.

_'Welcome to infinity space.__**' **_Alucard thought into George's mind, grinning as George continued to gasp on her knees. _"You should not need to breathe, focus and stop panting,"_ Alucard ordered, his ruby eyes boring into George's.

George complied shutting down her lungs completely. She expected the burn from a lack of oxygen to start any second as she continued to hold her breath. However, neither the pressing urge, nor the absolute need for oxygen ever came.

"_Master, am I still human?' _George asked, following her father's example and using her mind to speak to him instead of her voice.

_"I doubt it.'_ Alucard said, grinning, as he watched Georges claws lengthen in the atmosphere of infinity.

Her red eyes started glowing, unknown to her, she was allowing her undead features to take center stage.

"_Before we begin, let's just test how much your powers have grown."_

"_Yes, master,'_ smiled George, eager for someone to hurt.

She had been good all day and right now she just wanted to kill something. It was unexplainable but she just wanted to feel her claws rip into something. She wanted to feel her fangs sink into something warm, bleeding, and screaming. She wanted to feel the life drain from something straight into her mouth. Alucard grinned as he felt George's growing bloodlust. A useful side affect to infinity space her true vampiric nature surfaced here.

'_I can't test her if she is holding back.'_ He thought, behind the wall she couldn't see past before he began preparing. His shadows spread like nightfall as they set up an obstacle test that no "human" could survive. High jumps, speed, strength, and agility would all be tested in the unnatural black course with blinking red eyes.

_"GO!!' _Alucard commanded the young beast that was his daughter.

George took off running, with inhuman speed. Her feet barely touched the burning, swirling, ground as she ghosted over the course. George furrowed her brow and picked up speed. The course was going by so slowly for her to be running so fast. However, in honestly her eyes were just working faster. After the nearly one-hundred meter sprint, that had she completed in less than a minute, her next test was to scale a seven foot wall. George growled as she pushed her feet to the ground and sprung like a coiled snake literally flying over the wall.

"_Hm, very good."_ commented Alucard. He could see her inhuman abilities growing quite well.

George cursed the laws of physics as she continued to move through the air. Alucard grinned as the course shifted in a wink of total darkness. George hissed as she slammed into a heavy sandbag hanging from a string apparently connected to something in the air.

'_You must think faster. Those senses of yours don't matter if you think too slowly."_ Alucard suggested, as George continued.

She ducked and weaved, avoiding each of the swinging heavy-bags, slicing one unfortunate one in half as her lethal razor-blade claws bit into it at her super speed. As she closed in on the next one, sharp spikes jutted out of it a fraction of a millisecond before George flew through it like any wall. No longer letting the boundaries of physicality bind her.

'_That's it Draculina, nothing can hold you back if you aren't human." _Alucard praised George, as she flipped in the air avoiding the many slimy tentacles chasing her.

When she realized they weren't going to stop, she turned snarling and let her claws rip them to shred. Her demonic grin grew wider as she grabbed one of the slimy abominations and took great pleasure it rending it with her bare hands with no effort. The end of the course quickly approached and with it her greatest test. The No-Life King grinned.

"_Better than I expected George.' _Alucard said, leaning back and shedding his long red coat.

George stalked towards him eyes matching his own her new fangs gleaming in the harsh red light.

'_Yes Draculina, you know, don't you? Do it, come at me. Let go of humanity and come at me, George. Learn what it means to be a true undead. Fight me like a true vampire."_

George did just that, as she vanished re-appearing behind her father fully intending on separating his head form his shoulder with her claws. Alucard grinned proudly as her hand melted through the shadows that stretched holding his head above his body like a balloon on a string. George roared as Alucard's foot slammed into her smaller body. She went flying before she let her own Silver shadows solidify behind her and sprung of them like a wall rocketing towards Alucard. Her claws found purchase in his surprise slicing off one of his knees.

Alucard looked at the dripping hole that had been his left leg as the shadows filled it in. George leashed out again with a lethal-to anyone that was human- kick to his back.

Alucard laughed darkly as he let his shadows fan out trapping George. He pulled his hands together inversely over his right eye.

_'Good, Very Good. Hahahahah, Brilliant. Finally you have potential." _ He said, as he sealed George within his shadows crushing her slowly. _'Come now Draculina, call your familiar, break that barrier. You kept me out when you tried to kill the social worker, so why can't you escape? Don't disappoint me now. DO IT!!" _

George's inhuman roar ripped through the black barrier as silver cracks started to travel along it. Soon a heavy crack slit the barrier and out leaped George a Giant red eyed Hellhound at her side.

_**"STOP!!" **_ The Shattering voice of the Hell Demon Alucard ripped through the infinity space and the entirety of the space began to crack.

**HELLSING HELLSING** (WHAT AN INTENSE SCENE HUH?)

George looked out the window of the foyer of the orphanage at the evening sunset, A metallic silver "Juicebag" in her hand.

"_**Remember George, strength and power without mental and conscience control makes you nothing more than a wild animal to be hunted and put down" **_Alucard stated, from his seat next to her near the window sill.

"_**Yes, master."**_ George replied, sucking greedily on the packet Alucard had provided; her "reward for an amazing performance.__"_**What else can you teach me now that I am stronger Master?" **_

Alucard considered her question, but before he came to a decision George burst in.

_**"How about mind control. Every vampire worth their blood can control a humans mind right?" **_

_**"I would, IF I thought you could use it wisely." **_

"_**I can use it wisely …I've been good! Nobody is dead."**_ George declared, hurt at the insinuation.

"_**Only because I stopped you, besides I don't think your orphanage is ready for a bout of mass suicides if one of the staff pisses you off again."**_ laughed Alucard.

George just growled at him.

"_**I know, next time I'll bring your mother and she can teach you elemental magic."**_

"_**OK!"**_ beamed George, eager for a chance to spend time with her mother again.

"_**However, let's see if you can learn shape shifting."**_

"_**Shape shifting?"**_

"_**Yes. I doubt you be able to turn into fog or mist yet. So let's try for something the same body mass as you. Let's see you turn yourself into a wolf."**_

"_**How?"**_

"_**Well, it's just like teleportation only this time instead of moving from one place to another, you are changing the physical shape of your body."**_

George thought about the shape of a wolf; the ears, the paws, the teeth. She willed herself to change, but nothing happened. Alucard stopped her when her face started turning red from the effort.

"_**Stop. Let's start out smaller. Try just turning your hand into a paw."**_

"_**My hand."**_ repeated George.

George stared at her hand and willed it to become a paw. Soon her nails grew long and her hand grew wider. Hair started to sprout and she could feel her bones begin to crack and grow into a wolf's paw. She smiled in triumph when a wolf's paw was now at the end of her wrist.

"_**Good. Now change it back."**_

Again George struggled with changing it back. It took longer than she wanted it to; but she was finally able to get her human hand back.

"_**Why…?"**_

"_**Because you wanted to remain a wolf. It was only when you wanted to be human again that you changed back. That's the one thing that you must always remember, never to lose yourself. If you forget who you truly are, what you are then you will never be able to change back. Now try changing your left hand."**_

For an hour they practiced her shape shifting abilities in the empty foyer, and then Alucard returned to the Hellsing manor and George went to dinner a few minutes late before happily fell asleep dreaming of all the animals that she could change into; and of all the fun that she could have scaring people at the orphanage with her animal forms.


	16. A Family Affair

**A FAMILY AFFAIR**

It was an overcast weekend afternoon that seriously threatened rain. George was on the playground, standing on top of the monkey bars. It was frighteningly easy to just stand there on the narrow bar. Her feet just were there. It took no effort to just place her body was just there and she was just standing. No strain, no tiredness assaulted her legs, and no need to shift to a more comfortable position. She looked up into the grey clouds and wondered when the thunderstorm would start. Then she looked down at the other children playing. They ran around happily, frolicking like the little animals they were. The prey was completely oblivious to George's presence. She was getting good at staying hidden from human eyes. Then again, it wasn't very hard to hide from sheep, that's what they were; Sheep just waiting their turn to be devoured. It was these thoughts that made George hungry. She smiled and her fangs peeked through.

'_NO,' _George mentally chided herself she was better than that. '_Master told me I was not a monster they are people they are men just like me. I can't be breaking the rules... I can't think like that.' _George stated resolutely as she continued her incognito observation at least until ….

"George!!" The sound of someone yelling her name snapped her out of her conflicted and troubling musings. She looked down from her perch. It was Bobby.

"Has anyone seen George?" The little boy asked "Mrs. Garner wants to see her right away." explained Bobby to some of the other kids.

"What for?" asked George, now allowing herself to be seen. It was strange he had looked right at her and not seen her. It was like she was invisible … though she wasn't. She was just unnoticed she guessed. _'That must be what master does hide himself.'_

"Oh, George, I didn't see you up there." smiled Bobby nervously at George just standing ever so comfortably up there on the perilously thin bar. . "I don't know what for. She just said to go and find you." George descended the carefully keeping herself at a human pace. It was amazing everyday as she discovered how slowly the world moved around her. As she watched all the other children play it was like they were moving in slow motion. Master had told her it would get easier … George did not agree.

George carefully walked back into the building making sure to move in the agonizingly slow pace of a normal person. _'Master they are sooooo slow' _After the whole eight minutes it had taken her to climb down and walk to the office she was attacked by a hairbrush being pulled roughly through her now slightly longer than shoulder length blonde hair.

"Stop it!" George hissed as the brush continued its assault on her perfectly innocent hair.

"They'll be here any minute." Mrs. Garner recited as she also ran a cool rag across George's, slightly grubby from being outside, face.

"Who will?" questioned George, completely annoyed with Mrs. Garner's treatment of her. She was literally a microsecond from ripping the scratchy rag from her hand and most likely the hand with it considering her new strength. She only grew more annoyed when her question was not answered.

"Oh curses I told you to wear one of your dresses but there's no time to worry about that now. She said in a rush as she then moved to rearranging George's wrinkled clothes twisting her now slightly too large little dark red shorts back to center. And she even added insult to injury by tucking in Georges loose grey T- shirt. "That's better," She said before checking George over once again unsatisfied, "Well as good as it is going to get anyway. Now go sit in my office and please be on your best behavior Miss Hellsing.

George sat there staring seething as she waited in the squishy leather chair beside the desk. However her anger was quickly multiplied several fold when the social worker returned with a young couple.

George stared blankly at the perfectly normal family that had entered and was now sitting across from her.

The pretty young brunette mother with the soft happy faintly cow-like eyes leaning against the strapping young father with the thin mustache they made her sick. His arm comfortably wrapped around his wife's shoulder.

George I would like you to meet Mr. and Mrs. Christopher Gordon they would like to meet you. They are hoping to give a nice new home to a young lady your age." Mrs. Garner said placing her hands on George's small shoulders.

"**I** am supposed to live with **them**?" George asked still gaping with her strange red eyes.

"George honey we want to give you a home we're foster parents and we have another little girl about your age her name is Rebecca. Wouldn't you like to be friends with her?" The mother asked smiling engagingly.

"In a word NO!!!" George yelled glaring with dangerously red eyes at the young couple. "And in two words HELL NO!" George was sure Alucard would not care about her "inappropriate language" given the situation. "Sir and Master are coming to get me back I can't go home with you."

"Oh come now dear I know you must hate being here we can make you happy." Christopher replied supporting his shocked wife.

"Yes I hate it here but my mother taught me NOT to talk to stranger much less** Iive** with them!" George yelled pointing at the still smiling couple accusingly. "She would be angry if I disobeyed her."

"GEORGE!!" The social worker admonished turning red in embarrassment. "I will not tolerate this sort of behavior. I'm sorry she is a bit of a problem child she comes from a bad home environment."

"No I don't!!" George declared her voice rising along with her anger. "My parents love me and their coming to get me soon." The family looked at George with pity before the social worker ushered her out to speak with them alone.

"I'm sorry sir you too ma'am but like I said she is a problem child but I think she could benefit from a good loving home like yours. She has been here a few days and I think being with a good family will really help take that meanness out of her. She is just hurt but she is very intelligent and she was a highly marked charm student so she can be very well behaved if given a good environment."

"I'm inclined to agree." The father by the name of Christopher said looking to his petite wife for confirmation.

"So do I, I think a little sugar is all this sour apple needs." Christopher's wife Erin replied as they heartily agreed to take George. The Social worker gave a sigh of relief. That girl was strange she hated to admit it but she was happy to get her out of her facility.

"Okay these are things you should know if you actually accept George after the screening process. She also has special medical needs. She is an albino so make sure you keep sunscreen on her and be careful with her eyes too they need drops we take very good care of her here. The lack of melanin makes her very susceptible to skin damage and sunburns and cataracts."

"Okay so how do we help her with those problems other than drops and sunscreen?" Mrs. Gordon asked seriously.

"Yes," The Social Worker replied. " A special diet will help, the Albinism causes her body to absorb nutrients differently making her very anemic. George needs extra iron in her diet or iron pills and transfusions if she gets sick so make sure you keep her nutrition in mind. Her teeth are strange as well but they are extremely healthy we think it's a genetic thing they are quite sharp but they aren't damaged."

"We understand Honey are you sure about this we could keep trying? Do you really want that kind of responsibility?" MR. Gordon asked as Mrs. Garner opened a folder with George's file and pulled out a thick stack of forms and paper. Erin nodded smiling enthusiastically.

"Yes I don't know why but I feel like we can really help that little girl."

Paper work was signed and dated, information and money, changed hands and, the screening process began. Integra and Alucard now only had a maximum of three weeks to save George from being relocated with the Gordon Family.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

'_Master,' _George muttered when she felt the familiar shadow emerge like it always did in the late night before her training. Tears rimmed her unholy red eyes while the other children slept. Sleep was a long way for George and not just because of her new abilities. She was terrified.

'_What troubles you little Draculina? It's not like you to cry.'_

"_Their sending me away …. I'm being given to a foster family. And I think their robots their so … so… normal it's scary their perfect.' _

'**Damn'**__Alucard thought in that private place in his mind that no one short of God could see into. _'Your training will have to wait I have to talk to your mother.' _

"_Tell sir to stop them Master. Please STOP THEM!! I don't want to belong to total strangers." _George nearly pleaded as the presence of Alucard faded away.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING.

"Alucard please tell me this is a cruel joke. They are giving George MY George to a foster family?"

"Yes master." Alucard replied as he removed his red coat and letting it vanish.

"NO!! What if they adopt her? We won't be able to get her back." Integra seethed before picking up the phone on her desk and calling the queens direct line and clicking the internet icon on her computer simultaneously.

Integra muttered into the phone nearly hysterically.

"They are giving MY George to a foster family she is going to be sent away. Your Majesty there must be something you can do" Integra bellowed into the phone receiver as she began hyperventilating.

"I'm sorry Integra but I am trying. This is a delicate situation and you know it I'm sorry but I can't move faster. It already looks suspicions that I took any interest in this case. If you weren't … hadn't been on the table I could not help you at all." The queen responded hotly at the irrational Integra. Integra silenced herself.

"I'm sorry your majesty that was way out of line … but they are taking George your majesty I am begging you for your help. According to the online pages for the orphanage it takes a minimum of three weeks for a family to be approved for a foster child and then a few days for a home evaluation."

"It's okay Sir Integra I can understand but I cannot be foolish about this stay calm, and do not take matters into your own hands quite yet. My plan is moving you just have to outlast Sir. Edwards."

"Outlast him?" Integra questioned she was officially lost as she pulled of her appealingly round glasses. She could feel the monster migraine building just behind her eyes.

"Yes he will give up trust me Sir Hellsing." Integra could hear the grin in the queen's voice. "However, it will require you play along with him for a while."

"What you expect me to step out in public with that bastard when he took my baby from me."

"Yes to get her back all you have to do is play along long enough for me to claim extraneous motives for having George removed it's a clever little loophole. I will have him call you and you have to say yes. He is a pompous bastard there is no way a trap this simple will make it through his thick skull." The queen said directly.

"So I can get his motion overturned."

"Yes I can order it overturned and retried at a later date. I know it's only a bluff but it will buy you time but you have to be strong Integra I know how hard it is but you must be strong. If you can find a sliver of evidence he had George removed just to spite you … then I can have his motion overturned and George given back pending a later trail … which will conveniently be pushed back as an unimportant matter."

"Yes your majesty," Integra said Integra as she calmed considerably. "So what exactly do I have to do I only have three weeks before those people take George."

"Just play along. Let him show you off make him feel like he's won and he'll let down his guard. He is nothing like his father. Now that was a man. Edwards is just a boy wanting to flex his title. When things are looking perfect I spring the trap on him when he brings you to the event I am hosting."

"Hmm I'll try but do not be surprised if he suddenly vanishes in the line of duty."

"I'll even give him a memorial and you a medal." The queen joked before they disconnected." She smiled calmly if it would get George back where she belonged then it would be fine.

"So did her majesty give me permission to eat that bastard?" Alucard asked as he allowed his elf to ooze through the wall.

'NO, Apparently I have to play along I have to let him escort me out and such. Apparently he still hasn't given up."

"NO!!" Alucard practically roared. "I will not allow that."

"You have no choice Alucard though I give you a lot of freedom you are not off that leash completely."

"But Master he is a MONSTER he does not deserve you." Alucard using that word had far more significance than anyone else using it. Alucard defined monster he was the epitome of monster a beast that fed on human blood yet he called Edwards a monster.

"True but George does not deserve to be used in his game either. Now go and watch her make sure nothing happens that shouldn't."

"Yes master." Alucard growled before vanishing to take to the air in a mist.

"HELLSINGHELLSINGHELSINGHELLSING

"Well George congratulations," Amber beamed when she saw George leave the office and the couple leave after her. "You're getting a home."

"And your happy about that I'm being sold to the highest bidder. I don't want a new home I want to go home."

"I'm sorry George I've been here for nearly two years I wish someone would want me."

"Trade you." said George seriously. "You can go and I'll stay. You're different Amber. You need a home I have one and I don't need a new one." George explained before a large hand descended upon her shoulder. She quickly noticed a faint glow coming from Amber's eyes.

"_Master, what did Sir say?" _George inquired silently it was better to use telepathy when other people were around even if they were in a trance.

"_Trust me you do not want to know. Many expletives were involved all of which you do not need to learn. Humans are such strange creatures they come up with such complicated plans when a simple strike would end the problem.'_

'_You have to stop them they are sending me away. I don't want to be sold like a slave I swear I'll kill them if I have to.'_

"_Remember we have to play by the rules … You especially George."_

"_But I want to go home … what If I run away again?" _

"_GEORGE!!" _Alucard snarled his eyes darkening frighteningly. _"Aren't you better than that if you are going to run away from a fight then it was a waste to train you. My daughter is not that weak now tell me what are you going to do?" _

"_I will stand and fight Master." _George replied as Alucard vanished and released Amber from her trance.

"Uhmm what were we just talking about George?" Amber asked wobbling a little from her sudden dizziness.

"Hopefully you trading places with me and going with the parental robots if there is a God in heaven."

"You'll do no such thing." said Mrs. Garner sternly as she bid the family goodbye they would be back to have another interview with George tomorrow.

George grudgingly agreed nodding as she walked with Amber back to her room. She would behave for Sir and Master she would not embarrass them by running away from her fight. Amber was very nice and tried her hardest to cheer George up. However Amber was a larger distraction than she knew. Not only was she very talkative but she smelled far too appealing for George considering she had not eaten properly today and the space they were sharing was very small making her scent flood it almost completely. 

"_Its fine Dinner will be soon and I'll be fine for tonight.'_ George commanded herself… she almost willed herself to believe it. She would not be a monster no matter how good Amber and the other children smelled. Unfortunately Alucard did not return to give her any blood and the dinner for the evening was particularly skimpy. Of course when she went up for seconds she was scolded and pushed away.

"It's not good to eat so much Miss Hellsing." The cook had replied before putting away the big pot with the rice.

'_If you know what is good for everyone here you would give me some more.' _George hissed in her head before returning to her seat. The cook turned eyes holding a strange dullness he pulled the ladle back up and refilled George's bowl with the thick lumber jack soup as well as adding another bowl.

"But just this once I'll make an exception." He droned before suddenly turning to return to what he had been doing ignorant of the few seconds he had just lost to Georges request.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

"GEORGE STOP THAT THIS INSTANT!!" Mrs. Garner screamed as she chased the nearly naked Hellsing around the room. "Your prospects are coming and you will look decent now stand still." The social worker ordered as she gave George one more heated glance that rolled of the young girl.

"NO I don't want to see them and you can't make me." George replied skillfully dodging another one of the Social workers painfully slow, to Georges eyes, grabs. "And I am not being buried in that pink coffin!" George ranted running from the Social worker wielding a pink taffeta dress.

"Yes you are George YOU ARE A GIRL and you are going to look like a little lady today." The social worker continued to chase after George for another few minutes. Until Alucard's voice boomed in Georges head.

'_Stop it! This is just another covert mission you must dawn your uniform and be low profile if you keep making trouble like this we will not be able to get you back. Just wear the dress and be as silent as you can." _ Alucard ordered the young girl one of his limitless eyes always watching her.

'_Why didn't you tell me to stop ten minutes ago Master?" _George asked suspiciously as she stopped.

'_It was far too entertaining to watch her chase you around brandishing that hideous thing."_ Alucard replied honestly. 

"I'm sorry I'll wear the dress my parents never made me wear dresses." George said s she was buried in frill itchy pink, and then to her horror ribbon appeared from an apron pocket along with a wide handled brush.

'_MASTER PLEASE HURRY AND GET ME!" _ George begged.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

'_We are trying little Dracula…. If only you knew how hard." _Alucard replied as he bled into the office of his master hanging upside down from the ceiling like the stereotypes of his kind suggested.

Integra's insides sank as her phone rang. She could feel the bile rising up from her roiling stomach that it gave her that nauseous acidic feeling. She knew who was on the other end of the line and she was hoping to God that she was wrong. She picked it up and mentally cursed when she discovered she was correct.

"Hello. Yes, Sir Edwards."

"Good Evening Integra." He purposely left the identifying "Sir" from her name. "I was informed by the queen that you have finally come to your senses and reconsidered my offer."

"Yes I have" spoke Integra, through gritted teeth. _'Seeing as I had no other choice' _

Walter was diligently cleaning Integra's office when the phone rang. Now he was "politely" trying not to eavesdrop as he too knew who it was. Alucard on the other hand listened intently from his position standing on the ceiling.

"No, I'm not doing anything this evening. A concert? I'd be…" Integra swallowed hard, prayed to God any god really who was listening for strength, and then continued. "…delighted to attend the concert with you." She swallowed back the burning desire to vomit as she hung up the phone and then Walter sidestepped agilely as Integra threw the same phone across the room. The thunderous clang echoed through the room as it hit the wall and then the floor most likely to never work again. Integra sank back down into her chair and then held out her hand to Walter for one of her cigars.

"Damn you Walter for rationing my cigars." She hissed as Walter true to his nature, lit it for her.

"Shall I prepare a bath for you, Sir."

"Only if it's filled with gasoline, and I get to take my lighter with me," she growled as she chewed defiantly on her cigar. "This plan had better work."

"It will, Sir." hoped Walter. "It has too."

"Ask not for whom the bells tolls…."

"Yes, it tolls for me and hopefully I'll be in my casket by 7:00 Sir Edwards has asked me out this evening."

"Well now you truly have an occasion to wear those hideous insults to femininity you call dresses." teased Alucard. "Your not wearing one of mine for this." He added seriously

"Believe me, even if your dresses were all I had to wear, I wouldn't wear them on a date for this blaggard. I'd step out in sack cloth" sneered Integra. "I swear I'd rather be mauled by vampires and then murdered by Anderson than go out with this…. gentleman…but if I can get George back, it doesn't matter."

"Do you wish me to go with you master?"

"No, you might "accidently" kill him, while he tries to paw me on this date."

"Speaking of accidently killing people…"

"Oh yes, how is George doing?"

"George is holding up okay it's a struggle but she… managing. Though she's barely keeping herself under control, you don't know how strong this thirst is especially under stress. It's her faith in you, her faith that you'll be able to get her back that's keeping her going this long. This plan of her majesty's had better work because if George starts to lose hope, I have no doubt that the trail of bodies that she leaves behind will be longer than mine. I only have two people I am interested in killing at this moment."

"Poor kid." agreed Walter. "I know exactly how she feels. It would be so easy for me to slip into his house and murder him in his sleep. I'd gently wrap my wires around his neck and he'd never know he was dead until he woke up on the other side hopefully on the pointy end of the devils pitchfork."

Integra just looked at Walter and smiled. He was always so calm and cool about things that it is hard to tell when he's upset. However, just by listening to him, she knew the Angel of Death was just waiting to be released and his skill had not dulled in the least during his lighter service to Hellsing.

"Walter you old dog you might need some exercise hmm?" Alucard grinned his red eyes glittering.

"If and when her majesty ever gives consent, you two will have full release to do anything you want to Edwards… after I empty a clip into him but until then…I have a date with the devil to prepare for."

Later that evening, twenty minutes before 7 pm, the door bell rang. Walter dutifully answered it. It was of course Sir Edwards, grinning like a victorious conquering hero.

"I'm here for Integra Hellsing." he announced, with confidence.

He couldn't wait to see her in an evening gown again. She had such a voluptuous well toned and beautiful body. He couldn't wait to show it off on HIS arm.

"Wait here." instructed Walter. "I will tell her that you have arrived."

Sir Edwards nodded his understanding and Walter left to go upstairs. Then Sir Edwards did a little victory dance. He had finally done it. He had conquered the great Integra Hellsing. She would be his date tonight and by the end of the month his wife. He would finally be master of it all; the great house of Hellsing, The fine woman Integra as his wife, and at the head of the Queen's round table. He was so full of joy that he didn't notice that two dark red eyes were watching him.

Walter notified Integra of Edwards arrival, and then he hurried back downstairs to keep his eye on that snake.

"Eager little beaver, isn't he?" smirked Alucard, as he zipped up Integra's dress. "He thinks he finally has you."

"Let him wait." she growled. Her long blonde hair was bound up in a tight matronly pin-bun most unflattering to her slightly angular strong face. The dress was somber a black off the shoulder after five dress more suited to a funeral than an evening out. It was slightly shorter than ankle length and rather loose in the hips hiding her curvaceous waste almost as well as her suits. She had forgone make-up and she slid her feet into a pair of flat ballet bow slippers.

Once prepared, she looked into the mirror to make sure everything was straight. It looked alright, but it felt all wrong.

"Why do I feel like I'm wearing a costume?"

"Because you are Master. This is your camouflage for the evening. Your mission, should you chose to accept it, is to infiltrate the enemy's camp deceive on of it's high ranking officers and free a prisoner of war. Do you think you are up to it?" spoke Alucard, like an MI5 officer instructing one of his field agents.

Integra smiled as Alucard behaved himself and lightened the mood.

"George has completed her mission successfully and now it is my turn, is that it?" smiled Integra, remembering all of George's charm school lessons.

"That's exactly it." said Alucard, taking Integra in his arms and pulling her close.

"Alucard, what are you doing?" asked Integra, as Alucard began tracing his cool lips across her neck and bare shoulders.

"Marking my territory." said Alucard, as he kissed her.

Integra gasped as his relatively chaste kisses stole her breath away and made her head spin. She wouldn't have that. She pulled him closer, and intensified the kiss trying to steal some of his unholy strength for the evening that she had before her. They didn't stop until they heard someone politely knock on her door. The door was opened by a dark tendril of energy.

"Yes Walter." responded Integra, as she released Alucard and stepped away from him.

"It's 7'Oclock, Sir." he stated.

"It's zero hour. Wish me luck, Walter."

"Good luck, Sir."

"Knock him dead master," Alucard replied and Integra and Walter both understood that he meant that quite literally as they watched Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing leave the room.

"Shall I prepare for you a cold shower Sur?" Walter asked his grin marking his joke.

"No need" said Alucard, not joking at all, as he watched **his **countess leave. "However a hot acid bath to throw that bastard in would be most appreciated."

Sir Edwards stood as Integra entered the living room. He frowned as he saw that she was not wearing one of those delightful hip hugging gowns that she had worn for the queen and her monster. Sir Edwards growled with disgust, but then cheered up as he thought about when he ruled this house. Then she would have to wear whatever he commanded her to wear… or even better nothing."

"You look…delightful, Integra."

"Thank you. Shall we leave? I've an early appointment tomorrow and do not wish to be out late." informed Integra.

"We shall see about that." he said, holding a sleek silver fur coat open for her. "I've a wonderful evening planned. First we dine at Marco's and then an evening of music by Tchaikovsky. Swan Lake is playing at the opera house and I just so happen to have box tickets."

"_**Walter, please have a bath of turpentine and a steel wool scrub brush waiting for me when I get back." **_spoke Integra in her rapidly improving Romanian, as Walter held open the front door for them_**.**_

"_**Yes, Sir. Understood, Sir." **_smiled Walter with a bow_**.**_

"I didn't know you could speak … what was that anyway Integra?" Edwards wondered, as he opened the car door for her.

"There is a lot you don't know about me." commented Integra.

"Well, soon there will be no secrets between us." he smiled.

'_That's what you think.' _smiled Integra, secretly.

HELSSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Over dinner, while Edwards talked, Integra planned. She made plans for every contingency. What to do if he tried to hold her, if he tried to kiss her, if he tried to…

"Integra love, how is your dinner?" he asked, please with himself that he could order for them both and in French no less. He had been practicing all day to order the specials of the elegant five star restaurant.

"_**It is most adequate, though the company is lacking.**_" spoke Integra perfectly accented French fron her unpainted lips.

"Excuse me?" Edwards said his face going comically blank.

"I'm sorry. I thought you could speak French. You ordered so … well." teased Integra, paying him false complements.

"Yes well. It would see I'm not as good as you just yet." He said completely unaware of her subtle sarcasm.

"_No truer words have you ever spoken, you cur." _she thought. "No matter, you'll learn." she said to him as she sipped her sweet white wine.

'_Why did he order white … that fool everyone knows red goes with French food and white with Italian.' _

"How many languages to you know?" he asked, as he twirled his linguini around his fork.

"five, plus another three; but it's been awhile so I'm rusty."

"Wow. I'm impressed." he said, now feeling a little small. "Why have you learned so many?"

"In order to fight ancient evils Sir Edwards, you must speak their language. And some of their languages haven't been spoken in decades." mused Integra, delighting in the fact that she could make him squirm.

"But you don't fight the evil you're just reaping the benefits of the Vatican" However, she stopped herself before continuing.

'_I __needed him to feel the victor… at least for now._ So she turned the conversation from her to him. Now on more familiar ground, he took full joy in talking about himself. Now it was all she could do to keep feigning interest in him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"No." she replied barely masking her disgust. "I'm hardly a dancer." She lied hoping he didn't have the sense to know she had gone through several years of charm school and "Ladies training" before her father's death.

"Oh come on I know a lady of your standing can handle herself, just one dance." he ordered, as he pulled her from her seat and onto the dance floor.

She would have hip tossed him to the floor and stomped on his privates, if they weren't in public.

But as they were…she begrudgingly allowed him to hold her as they danced across the floor… however she did take satisfaction as she crushed his toes with her slightly smaller feet.

_Curses I should have worn heels that would so much more fulfilling' _He ignored the pain as he took the lead again pulling her across the floor to the soft French sonata in the background.

_"Remember Integra, you must let __your enemy think that he has won. You must be able to gain his confidence. You must not fail in your mission. You must not … throw up in total disgust"_ Integra told herself.

"What is that…scent that you're wearing?" remarked Edwards, as he leaned into her. "It's not a perfume that I recognize."

Integra smiled as she remembered what Alucard had told her about marking his territory.

"A woman can tell a lot about a man by how he remarks on her perfume. So what is saying to you? Come and play or hands off and keep away." smirked Integra.

Edward leaned in closer to her. He was delighted to do so, but the scent was so strong that it soon irritated his nose and he backed away.

"It says keep away or I'll kill you." said Edwards, seriously. "I'll have to find you something more suitable do you like floral scents?"

At this Integra laughed, she had to. Even though he wasn't here, he still had his ways of protecting her. "Sorry I'm not much for floral." She said to cover the true meaning of her laughter. After dinner and dancing, it was on to the opera.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George just dozed quietly in the big room that she was sharing. It was almost comfortable without the other kids in there the smell were almost ignorable when she opened the windows. She had learned that staying away from close contact with the other kids meant less struggling with how much they smelled like food.

Seras dropped into one of the small chairs and sat there unseen but George felt her.

"_Hey sis? Why are you sitting in the chair?" _asked George, as she just concentrated on ignoring the smell of food surrounding her.

"_Oh uhm it looked comfortable and I feel weird just hovering around," _replied Seras as George focused on her.

"_How's my mother? She's not really going to date Sir Edwards is she?"_

"_Yes, she's out with him right now. That's why I'm here. Master told me to watch you and make sure you don't do anything stupid.__"_

"_You mean like going after them and pushing him down a __hopefully very very very long flight of stairs that God-Willing have reaaaaly pointy spikes at the bottom."_

Seras smiled at the –to humans- cruel joke.

"E_xactly."_

"Good call Master."George muttered.

Suddenly, Amber proceeded to enter the room and prepare to drop into Seras' chair.

"Don't sit there!" demanded George.

"Why not?" asked The slightly older girl, standing beside the chair.

Because you'll sit on Chesty."

"Oh, you have an imaginary friend named Chesty. What is it? Is it a he or she? Are they a giant squirrel? Mine is."

"_Chesty?" _scoffed Seras, with a frown. _"Please don't call me Chesty?"_

"Sorry, it's the best I could come up with at least it's being truthful." What do you want me to call you?" said George, talking to any empty chair in a truly apologetic tone.

"_Call me kitten. When I was alive, all my coworkers at the precinct used to call me kitten."_

"Fine kitten it is then." then she looked up at Mr. Gordon. "You can't sit there. Kitten is sitting there. If you must sit down, sit over there in the normal people section."

"George, just because you go to a smart people school doesn't make you special. "That gives you no cause to be so obnoxious." Amber stated proud for using the word Mrs. Garner used so often about the kids.

"Trust me this isn't obnoxious. You haven't seen me obnoxious yet... everyone is still alive" said George frighteningly seriously.

"Hmm I don't get your joke George," Amber said before dropping into a chair next to Seras.

"You still haven't answered my question." reminded Amber. "Who is Chest…I mean Kitten?"

"She's my…conscience." said George, just making up stuff. "She's a good pixie who tells me right from wrong and keeps me from doing bad things. Like killing people that keep annoying me.

"Really?"

"Yes really Kitten really good at her job… I hope" George said praying her sister would be there if she lost control again.

"_Maybe it's not me that's the monster in the closet hmm? George,__"_ teased Seras.

"_I guess not .. but Sis is it this hard for you too? Does it ever stop hurting? I can't get away from the smell from how … scary it is knowing ... how easy it would be for me to slip and eat someone? How do you deal with that? _

"_Yes George it doesn't stop It just gets easier to ignore that burn in your throat. The constant smell of basically a huge kitchen around you. It doesn't stop it just get's bearable." _

"_Can you help me? I really don't know if I can do this." _George replied even the thought barely a whisper. It was unlike the firecracker bombshell girl to seem so helpless and need so much comforting.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

A week had gone by and Integra had since then had three more torturous dates with Sir Edwards. Another dinner, a movie, and even a romantic evening picnic under the stars. That slimy bastard took her to every important event that he could think of, even one of the Queen's garden parties. Integra had been so close to killing him herself that night that Alucard had to show up as a distractingly handsome waiter to stop her. The final straw came when Edwards actually had the gall to introduce her as his fiancé at it and she had actually nearly slapped him. That was when Alucard stepped in.

The next morning made her mood even worse as Walter growled and delivered the society paper to Integra. It had them as an official couple. That day, Integra spent the entire day on the shooting range. She went through fifteen clips and literally decimated several targets they had been shredded by her rifle. Her mood didn't improve any until dinnertime when one of Walter's remarks gave her a brilliant idea.

"Walter you are a bloody genius! All I need to do is to get the society papers on my side. If they can get away with printing so many lies then I can get them to print the truth. I can call in with a scathing interview from Integra Hellsing. If he sees it I can say those trash rags never print the truth they are just taking something I said out of context."

"He'll be ruined. I can get George and my seat back in one swing of the guillotine!" crowed Integra instantly fleeing from the library and grabbing her phone to add to the queen's plan. Hopefully time would not prove to be Integra's biggest enemy.


	17. Party&Animals

**George and the Gordon Family**

The Easter Social was the Queen's way of celebrating the end of winter and enjoying the spring. She had sent invitations to all her noble families. An invitation that Integra had politely refused, but one that Sir Edwards had accepted wholeheartedly as another chance to be with and show off Integra Hellsing as his girl.

"Hello," answered Sir Hellsing.

"Ah, Integra darling, it's me Sir Edwards."

Integra sighed a heavy sigh and she groaned. She knew what he wanted.

"I know that you've received your invitation to the Queen's Spring Social, so I shouldn't even have to ask. But it is good form to ask anyway. Sir Integra Hellsing will you be my date for the Queen's Spring Social?"

Integra didn't answer him. She just thought long and hard about every excuse she could give him not to go. But in the end, it was for George's sake that she said yes.

As usual, the Queen spared no expense in decorating her garden and ballroom. The garden was aglow of every color flower known to man. Each tree, shrub, bush, and flower had been pruned and trimmed to perfection. The alabaster stone walkways had been washed and cleaned to present a pure white architectural and majestic achievement. Every couple was greeted and announced as they walked down the brilliant walkway and into the ballroom.

"Sir Adam Edwards and Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing," announced the crier.

All heads turned to see this new couple. Everyone had heard of Integra Hellsing, but very few had ever seen her. Integra groaned internally as she pasted on a smile to greet each couple that dared to introduce themselves to her.

"I do wish that you had worn a better dress. What you wear reflects on me," reminded Sir Edwards, as he accepted two drinks from the waiter and passed one on to Integra.

"No it doesn't," she replied, deftly placing the glass on another waiter's tray as he passed by.

"Yes it does. You are with me today," he said proudly, as he tasted his drink and greeted a passing couple.

Integra just rolled her eyes. She hated this self-important, grandstanding, vain asshole; but there was very little she could do about it. And yet…Integra quickly turned around her hand came up and bumped Sir Edwards' glass. He spilled champagne all over his shirt.

"Careful Integra, the stain may not come out," scolded Sir Edwards.

"I'm soo sorry. I just wanted to tell you that your old football buddy is here. You'd better go to the bathroom and wash it out before the stain sets."

"Hm, excuse me then, I'll be right back."

Sir Integra smiled to herself as Sir Edwards went away groaning to himself.

Suddenly, a very tall and handsome man walked up to her and handed her a drink.

"You're a naughty girl, my master," he smirked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"As Swiss chocolate, Master. Care for a taste?" teased Alucard, as he drew her closer.

All of a sudden, someone cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Both Alucard and Integra turned and looked at him. Sir Edwards was back and looking perturbed; that someone else would have the gall to move in on his woman while he was gone.

"Oh, you're back," smirked Integra. "That was quick."

"Not quick enough apparently. And you are sir?"

"Mr. Brenner. Mr. J.H. Brenner." bowed Alucard, in greeting.

Integra just smiled a small smile. People were so easily fooled by appearances. Sir Edwards was so used to seeing Alucard in his red suit with the big red hat and sunglasses; that he couldn't even tell the man before him with thick wavy hair and well groomed mustache was Alucard.

"Mr. Brenner…I don't believe I've ever heard your name mentioned before," scoffed Sir Edwards in a high minded tone.

"That's because I'm hardly worth mentioning. I've only just arrived in your country and her majesty graciously invited me here to get to know my new host country."

"Ah, your part of the ambassadorial staff," said Sir Edwards, downplaying Alucard's importance. "And what country are you representing?"

"Hungary." said Alucard, not taking his eyes off Integra. This slight did not go unnoticed by Sir Edwards.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay here in our country."

"I'm sure I will," Alucard smiled.

"Come Integra, we must say hello to Sir Irons and his wife," said Sir Edwards, a little too forcefully dragging Integra away from Mr. J.H. Brenner.

Alucard could only laugh as he faded from sight and no one took notice of him at all.

"Imagine the nerve of him trying to make a name for himself by gaining your attentions," growled Sir Edwards.

"Isn't that what you're doing?" commented Integra, in a just making a note sort of tone.

"No, I'm protecting my fiancé from the advances of untoward men, looking for a sniff. I was far more important than he'll ever be when I was still in knee pants."

Integra could only chuckle to herself as Sir Edwards continued to show her off as HIS girl. Alucard had really ruffled his feathers. But it only served to lift her spirits momentarily, for as soon as Alucard left, Edwards' droning got to her. Integra forced the bile back down her throat as Sir Edwards refused to remove his arm from around her waist. It was getting harder and harder to deal with him.

'_He's just doing it to show off. What a proud, smug, little bastard.'_

"_I assure you Master, he is quite ..."little"._ Alucard muttered playfully, into Integra's mind.

"_I knew he had to be compensating for something.' _

The most promising power couple in London, according to the London Societal pages, at least for now, moved around the brightly decorated ballroom that afternoon in unison. She could hardly stand this man yet alone be linked with him in any way. She was trying to think of how she could feign a headache when she heard his voice call out to her.

"Shall we go speak to her Majesty darling?" Edwards asked, as he turned towards Integra wearing that smug little grin, she wanted so dearly to smack off his face, still firmly pasted on.

"Hmm, why? The queen seems busy conversing with her son."

"Well, if we're going to be together much longer, and I am sure we are, it would be wise to seek her approval, would it not darling?"

Integra shuddered and her skin crawled irritatingly. She objected highly to him calling her darling, but there was nothing she could do about it…for now. She knew he only did it so others could hear it. Integra mentally let fly a stream of her most inventive expletives as Sir Edwards showed her off like a prize stallion to every person he could find at the gala. Then he led her to the queen. He was making sure to keep her firmly on his arm like a shiny new watch; holding her out to catch the light so everyone would see the sparkle.

"Your Majesty," he said, ever so smugly, as he twisted an arm around Integra's waist.

"Ah Sir Edwards, what a … surprise. I thought you would be about conversing with the other guests," greeted the queen in her most diplomatic manner.

"Well Your Majesty, I had to come and pay proper greetings to my gracious hostess, don't I?"

'_That's not why you're here you snake. You're here to rub Integra in my face. Just you wait I am going to make sure you never see the light of day again just give me an excuse. ' _

'Well, I appreciate it. Now go and enjoy yourselves. This is a party, is it not?"

"_It is for him,"_ groaned Integra, mentally. _'It's more like a dog show for me.' _

"Thank You, Your Majesty; but that is not the only reason I came. I would also like to ask for your blessing to marry Integra Hellsing," Both Integra and the queen paled at his shocking announcement. "I would like to propose to her at your next function in a few weeks and it is important to have your permission."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Integra took a grateful breath as she left Edwards side for the first time that afternoon. She quickly stole away to one of the side sitting rooms adjancent to the ballroom and firmly closed the heavy oak doors. It was near sunset and evening was coming fast as the last orange rays of day shown in the window. Integra's insides were doing flip flops and the growing migraine behind her eyes threatened to make her head explode. She would not have been able to stomach Edwards for another second, if it hadn't been with her pistol in his mouth and her rifle up his bum. The heavy oak doors gratefully drowned out the sounds of the Queen's social affair. Integra just stood for a second, enjoying the solitary quietness.

'_I just have to keep playing along," _she reminded herself, yet again._ "The queen says she'll keep the society pages buzzing. And my own little expose is coming up in next week's issue I just need him to slip up...just once. Oh please God, help me.'_

Integra dropped her weary and heavily annoyed body onto the fancy little floral daybed. The old saying 'Silence is golden' had never rang truer than for Integra Hellsing. She lightly dozed, enjoying the peace and quiet. Just as she was about to drift into a very embarrassing and inconvenient nap, she heard the audible click of the door being opened; and her ever sharp senses alerted her to someone else being in the room.

"If you wanted some privacy, you should have just told me," Edwards said, a deep huskiness tinting his voice.

Even in the ensuing darkness of night, as the moon began its rise, Edwards still looked disgusting to Integra's night adjusting eyesight.

"I did not want any privacy. I was...just...not feeling well," told Integra, as she stood up to face him. "I think the champagne is getting to me."

"You're a horrible liar Integra. Its a wonder how you managed to keep your seat so long without someone holding your hand. You barely drank the one glass I gave you," accused Edwards, as he grew closer to Integra.

Integra wrinkled her nose. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. The bastard smelled like he had drowned in it.

"You're drunk Edwards," Integra hissed, as she backed away towards the edge of the couch.

That's when Edwards staggeringly reached out for her to draw her closer to him.

"Noo, I'm not. I just had a few shots with some of the other gents. By the way, my football buddy said to tell you hello. Helloo."

"Get your hands off of me," She snarled, when Edwards started to paw at the top of her once again pointedly chaste dress.

"Don't you think I should at least get a taste? I mean soon everyone will be calling you Lady Integra Edwards. We've been dating now for almost two weeks and you haven't let me kiss you once. Kiss me Integra. Kiss your husband."

"Hell no! Now get your filthy liquor coated hands off of me, you sleazy bastard!" Integra yelled, slapping him across his flat ugly face.

"Why is it that you are more loyal to that…that…that monster than you are to me?!" Edwards growled, rubbing his slowly swelling face. "You wear better clothes for him. You let him hold you. I bet you've even let him kiss you. Haven't you? You know your father's very disappointed in you and he's chosen me to guide you back…to your humanity. Heh, heh, heh, just think of it. By the end of the month we'll be wed and you'll be mine. Hellsing will be mine and the first thing that I'm going to do is get that…that monster out of my house. Now come here, he is nothing more than a beast, I'll leash him properly. Right after I tame you, my wild little filly."

Integra had been backing away from him; trying at least to keep the daybed between them. But men, when in a drunken stuper, can become quite persistant, if not almost agile.

"No. Touch me and it'll be the last thing that you ever do. Alucard is more of a man than your ass will ever be," She hissed, before beaming for the door.

Unfortunately, her foot snagged in the horrible grey drab dress that she was wearing and she hit the floor. Integra reeled and Edwards stalked her, quickly coming around the daybed to close in on her. The room swirled around Integra inducing a weak nausea and Edwards crept ever closer to kneel in front of her; his eager hands ran down her sides, feeling through the dress.

"That's what I want to see," He slurred, running his hands upwards towards her heavily concealed breasts.

Having Edward's lust filled face so close to hers was all she needed to see before she snapped. She sent her fist into his head, knocking him backward. The drunken fool stumbled slamming his head against the coffee table and falling drunkly to the floor. There he stayed, breathing heavily, and beginning his stuper filled sleep. Integra didn't even stay to check on him, or the bump that he would have tomorrow. She just got up and left him there as she ran away. The camera blinking behind her, recording Edwards' shame, and her soon to be victory.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George sat there silently in the back seat of the Gordons' old-fashioned burgundy Station Wagon. She was miserable, hungry, and mad. She was lost in a frilly pink hell. Her hair had been brushed and to her immediate shame tied up in pigtails with curls. She thanked God for the small blessing of not being near any mirrors. The first mirror to catch George's reflection would promptly have been destroyed.

_"OH GEORGEY, YOU LOOK ADORABLE!" _Seras squealed at George. "_You look like a doll. I just want to snuggle you!!" _Seras cried, squeezing the little girl from her seat next to her. Even when she was invisible to human eyes, she insisted on riding in the car, instead of just following like a normal self respecting vampire.

_"Sis, If you value the lives of these people, you will not mention this again. This car is too small and they will not roll down the windows. I __**cannot**__ deal with that __**and**__ you making me angry."_

It was then that Seras opened her eyes to notice the struggle that George was enduring. She was crushing her arms around herself seemingly trying to will herself still. The powerful smell of people in the car was almost overpowering. The strong and steady heartbeats of the couple in the front seats was thundering in George's ears. Now that Seras could think of something other than how cute George was, she heard it too. The steady alluring drumbeat right in front of them.

_"Please Help Me sis?" _George begged, as she fought to still her quivering.

"Are you okay back there?" Mrs. Gordon asked, as she watched George shake in the backseat from the rear view mirror.

"No, I think I'm getting car-sick. Can you please open the windows and let in some fresh air?" George pleaded, with the suburban zombies that she was being forced to spend time with.

Today she was going out with her prospective parents to ..."Get to know your new family" as Mrs. Garner had put it.

"Honey, open the window the poor thing is looking kind of green," Mrs. Gordon told her husband.

The back windows rolled down and a rush of slightly less distracting air flooded in diluting the heavy scent of the Gordons. The loud SWOOSHING sound helped drown out their heartbeats, but they were still a steady barumbarump drumbeat in the back of George's head.

"Is that better Abigail?" The overly zealous mother asked, turning back again to check on her.

"A little. I just hope we get wherever we are going soon," George groaned unhappily.

_"_We are going to the zoo," She replied happily and with a bright smile. "It such a nice place to spend the day. It's sad Rebbecca couldn't come, but you will meet her soon."

"Oh Joy," George muttered, pointing her face towards the open window and letting the air calm her conflicting urges.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra stormed out of the sitting room and back into the main ballroom. She retrieved her coat from the coat check steward and headed directly to her car. The waiting valets quickly and happily retrieved her car for her. They handed her the keys and Integra got in her car. She was still steaming as she drove her car away.

_'The nerve of that letch,' _Integra seethed, as she drove the Maritn home.

There was no way to recover from this. She had played her part as long as she could. She had slapped that pompous ass across the face and then knocked him out when he tried to paw her. He was not going to forgive her, of that she was sure. Her hope was ruined. If she couldn't get any evidence, then the queen had no way to help her.

_'Oh George, I am so sorry I couldn't do it ... I _couldn't,' Integra drove back to the manor in silence.

Never before had she ever failed at a mission; but then this wasn't an ordinary mission. Thankful that at least they had taken her car this time, instead of his SAAB. The gates of Hellsing loomed in front of her, seeming to mock her for her defeat. Her father was probably laughing at her as well. He was winning. He had successful gotten George out of the picture through Edwards, and she had finally ruined their plan, by choosing instead her dignity. She refused to cry. She had shed all of her tears for the day. She had to think of something else. There just had be to a way to "kill" Edwards and his plans.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

The station wagon pulled into the crowded parking lot of the famous London National Zoo. The crowds bustled and hustled ogling the hundreds of miserable animals in cages and enclosures with special diets and no entertainment.

Mr. and Mrs. Gordon each took one of George's hands and lead her towards the entrance. She was jostled and juggled between the large groups. And when she tried to pull away from the Gordons, they just held her hands tighter still. She was trapped.

_'Sis, there are too many of them,' _George reasoned, as she was enveloped by the smells, sounds, and strange slow-motion tunnel vision of the humans surrounding her. The dull ache in her throat doubled instantly, as the thunder of thousands of heartbeats drummed in her hyper-aware ears. It was almost like she was suffocating; drowning in the sound of the drums. Before her senses, were unfolding a delectable array of blood types. To George it was like being in 'Charlie's Chocolate Factory' and all you had to do was reach out and taste one. George sniffed the air hungrily as she drew in the aroma of virgins and non-virgins; type O positives and Negatives and AB. Seras noticed George's salivating looks.

_'George, focus. Stop breathing, hold your breath," _Seras ordered the girl, as insanity and thirst filled her eyes.

George struggled to reign it back in. It would be sooooooo painfully easy to just snatch her arms back, remove the appendages from her prospective parents, beat them to death with them, and then devour their souls. But George crushed down those horrible thoughts. Obeying Seras command, she just stilled her breathing, shutting it down completely. She just let her lungs rest and thankfully the swamping overpowering scent of an enormous buffet meal subsided. Her attention returned to the present as she stood in line behind her "Parents" and waited; but there was still the problem of all those thundering hearts pumping precious blood through people's paper weak bodies. But George just tuned it out and ignore it. Unhappily, she continued to follow the Gordons into the park.

"Dear, where should we start?" Mr. Gordon asked, as the looked at a large sign pointing in different direction to each of the attractions.

"I say we let Abigail decide."

"My name is not Abigail," George squeezed out, trying to limit her breathing.

"Yes darling, that is what it says on your paperwork so that is what we will call you."

"My name is George," The girl hissed, once again stopping her lungs and pointing to the sign that said Nocturnal Mammals.

"So you want to go see the nocturnal critters?."

George nodded as she felt Seras' invisible hand lay on her small shoulder. George followed the almost unbelievably slow Gordons through the park as they neared the cool dark caves.

"It says these habitats are monitored and specially designed to shift the animals behavior and impose the proper schedule. So they think it's night during the day and day during the night, so we can watch them," explained Mr. Gordon.

_"I'm sure they still know it is day when the lights go off in their little rooms."_ George thought quietly. "Doesn't that fuck them up?" asked George. "Isn't it improper to mess them up like that."

"Abigail, please don't use such vulgar language. One would wonder if you really got such good grades at charm school," corrected Mrs. Gordon.

The Gordon's continued ogling all of the nocturnal creatures; owls, naked mole rats, pangolins, Aye-Ayes, badgers and of course finally the bats.

"My, what creepy little things," Mrs. Gordon said, shuddering with disdain as they passed by the exhibit. "They are rats with wings," She exclaimed, as she tried to hurry her family along past them, but George froze.

"They are not rats! They aren't even in the rodent family. And THEY use a larger percentage of their brains than you humans do," George said, defending the bats with a single probably unnecessary breath.

Seras smiled. It looked like the animals where keeping George distracted enough to ignore the thundering hearts of all the people around her. However, it was not to last. They left the nocturnal section and the cave exhibit with the bats, the Gordons and Seras just walking calmly on; with the family passing by another large group of Zoo goers. And an unlucky teenager broke the heel of her shoe. She took a nasty tumble on the gravel.

"Oh damn, and these were new shoes," she complained, as her friends helped her up.

It was something so normal that it could happen to anyone, but the resulting fall left a bloody wide gash on the teen's left knee.

"I told you that you should have worn sneakers, but nooo you look so better with the heels," her nagging best friend hissed.

The ever delicious aroma of O positive blood waffed over to George and her eyes zeroed in on the thick red ooze coming from the girl's leg. The crimson dribble commanded all of the hungry girl's attention. George eyed the liquid with ecstasy and joy. "Drink me," it called to her. "Drink me and I'm yours." George began to salivate at the impending taste of a good meal. It was so close, so warm. So ... begging to be drained and used instead of wasted. George willed her body to be still, to resist the overpowering impulse to move like lightning and drain that girl dry. It was ... futile.

_'NO!!!"_ Seras hissed, easily recognizing the signs. She would be able to smell that blood nearly a mile away_._

But George no longer heard her. The only thing she heard was the almost mute sound of the blood running down that girl's leg. Then George made the worst mistake she could have ever made, she gasped. That one breath with that one injured girl so close sent George into overdrive and she was gone. Blurring through the small crowd towards her, hurtling like a rocket. But, no matter how fast George was, Seras was faster. She snatched the young girl back, just as George's fangs were about to close in on her prey, and ghosted them both before most people could even notice that anything had happened.

"George," Seras snapped, dragging the girl through negative space, as they teleported far away from the crowded zoo.

"Seras, lock me up. Throw me in one of the animal's cages, so I can't hurt anyone," pleaded George, with really worried eyes. She was afraid. She was afraid of herself and of what she might do. She was starving and couldn't fight the hunger anymore. "Lock me up and the Gordon's can find me after I calm down."

"That's not a bad idea, actually. It will give me time to return to the manor and get you a bloodpack. Maybe that will calm you down. If you weren't so hungry," agreed Seras.

"I'm going to turn into a wolf, so the animal control personnel can find me. That's what I am anyway...an animal."

"No, you're not George," corrected Seras, with a commanding urgent twang in her voice. "An animal wouldn't stop to consider consequences."

George slipped from Seras grasp and relocated herself back to the park. There in the crowd of people was a little white-grey wolf pup roaming the park and growling. She elicited a panic among the park goers and parents pulled their children out of George's reach before they could pet the cute little wolf cub. But the Gordon's where experiencing a whole new type of panic. They had lost sight of George.

"Where did she go? Did she get lost in the crowd?" wondered Mrs. Gordon.

"She was just here. That little wolf must have frightened her and she ran off to hide," reasoned Mr. Gordon, as he craned his neck to look for her among the crowds.

The seemingly long to George and Seras exchange had lasted merely seconds; but it was enough time for her to "get lost".

"We'd better find her, quickly. I bet the poor thing is scared to death," feared Mrs. Gordon.

"Let's get security. They'll help," suggested Mr. Gordon.

However, George had already been found. It didn't seem all that strange to George for a wild wolf pup to be roaming a zoo. However, the multitude of stares she got said otherwise. Two men ran towards her and George quickly found herself scooped up in a net by one of the zoo's animal control officers. She struggled, but the humans easily held her still.

Now, Mrs. Gordon was in a panic near hysterical as her husband led her towards the security desk. They couldn't find George anywhere. The park was in such confusion. Apparently, there was wild wolf running about. Now they had to find George and fast. Mr. Gordon stopped at the first security booth that they saw.

"Sir, Sir, we need your help. We lost our daughter."

"Okay, Sir. We'll help you find her do you have a picture of her?"

"No, we just recently met her. She's a foster child, today was an outing planned by the social service for us to get to know each other. We can give you a description though."

The security officer nodded as he took a pen out of his pocket to take down the description.

"She's very pale. She's an Albino and she has very distinct red eyes." Mr. Gordon recited, as Mrs. Gordon broke down in tears. "Hon, it's okay we'll find her. She is thin and a little shorter than my other little girl." Mr. Gordon lowered his hand to about George's height. "Abigail has shoulder length almost white blonde hair and she is wearing a pastel pink sundress with frills and matching ribbons. You can't miss her."

"I'll radio all the security units and tell them to be on the lookout for the little girl and we'll radio her on the P.A. system telling her to come to one of the stands. She's probably terrified now that she's lost. So she'll be happy to know you're looking for her."

As the security guards at the booth put the other roaming guards on alert for a lost child, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon continued their search; hoping to run into George by going back to where they last saw her.

"Abigail! Abigail! Abigail honey, can you hear me? I know you're scared, but it's ok. Come out, we're looking for you," cried Mrs. Gordon.

Then over the loudspeaker her hated middle name rang out and grated on her nerves like a thousand needles in her head.

"ABIGAIL ELIZABETH HELLSING, PLEASE FIND THE NEAREST SECURITY STAND. YOUR PARENTS ARE LOOKING FOR YOU!!"

The message repeated several times. It was almost like a mantra.

"Where do you think she's from," One of the officers asked, as George cowered in the little net that they had covered her with.

_'I'm sorry," _George thought sadly, as she watched her frantic foster parents search for her. '_This is for you own good to protect you from me.' _

"I don't remember seeing you before," said the young male zoo keeper. "Hey Teresa, come here and look at this little wolf. Is she new?"

"I know she isn't from here. We haven't had any births near enough for her age. She's a few months at least. Let's take her in for a checkup and then check with the management, see if they procured a new pup," The other guard nodded, as they loaded George into cage on the security golf cart.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Integra groaned in her office; her face buried in her hands on her desk. This was horrible. She had ruined weeks of work in a single evening. No way would Edwards ever speak to her again and no way would she ever get him to "Slip up" as the Queen had so elegantly put it. The last hope for getting George back had flickered out like a dying candle. When suddenly Seras phased into her office. If she weren't a vampire, she would have been out of breath as she poured forth the afternoons events in frantic rush.

"Sir there is a major problem! George has locked herself in a cage at the zoo. I need blood, just a few packs to get her thirst back under control."

Integra's nodded permission was always needed for the blood freezer. And at hearing about George in trouble, she leaped from her desk leaving her self-pity behind her. Integra unlocked the freezer and handed Seras three blood packs.

"Hurry, Seras. Don't let her hurt anyone," pleaded Integra. "Save her from her hunger."

"What's wrong?" asked Alucard, as he phased into the room.

"George is fighting her thirst and she's losing." reported Seras. "She turned herself into a wolf cub so they'd lock her up; to keep her from hurting anyone. And now I'm on my way back with these blood packs to calm her down."

"Give them to me. I'll take them to her," said Alucard, taking the blood packs from Seras and fading into nothingness. "And I'll make sure no one remembers the incident."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George lay on the examining table and looked around the room as Ernie the Vet prepared to give her a checkup. As this was a zoo, it had a great examination room for animals. The walls were office white and ocean blue; no doubt to keep the animals calm while they were examined. The room had many movable lights for up-close examinations. There were scales for infants of every size from kittens to elephants. There were machines for washing and cleaning. There were even machines for breathing and if needed surgery.

When Ernie returned, he was wearing a medical mask and gloves. George grew a little apprehensive. What the hell did he need gloves for and just where was he going to be sticking them? George cowered from him and tried to jump off the table, but she was caught and gently returned to the examining table.

"Oh, no you don't," he chuckled.

He started with taking her taking her measurement and examining her teeth.

"Wow, really good sharp teeth," Ernie said, as he closed George's jaws."Weight 3.07 stones

(43lbs). Length 62cm. You're a good sized little girl cub, aren't you?"

Then he stuck a Otoscope in her ear and looked inside.

"Hm, good. Nice and clear. Next we'll check your eyes and then your heartbeat."

George barked and howled for him to stop. One reason was the stethoscope was cold. The other was that she hated doctors. The doctor at the orphanage was nice enough for a human; but she hated exams. George was beginning to get annoyed with all his poking and prodding. She pawed at him for him to stop and was going to bite him very soon for prodding her sensitive teeth in such a manner as he examined them, but then she remembered that she shouldn't. And last but not least, George was tagged and given a shot.

"There you go, fully immune to all disease. I think I'll name you Thundersnow," reasoned Ernie.

George just crooked her face in disgust and shook her head no.

"Don't like that one huh. Well, let me think."

George took up squirming again as he thought about it. He had a devil of a time trying to keep her on the examining table. Finally, she had made it to the floor and was trying to make a run for it; but he had a good grip on her left hind foot. George kicked at him and snarled.

"And where do you think you're going?" he laughed, lying on the floor with her one foot in his hand.

Suddenly, he scooped her up and into his arms. George struggled to get out, but she was caught good this time. He cradled her like a baby and gently stroked her tummy. George wondered if this couldn't be considered sexual harassment, when he made a statement that took her mind off all that.

"Hey, I bet your hungry. Would you like something to eat?"

That did it. Now George looked up at him with eager bright eyes and wagged her little tail.

"Ha, ha, ha. So that's it. Now I've got your attention. Well, you're in luck. It's almost feeding time anyway. How's a nice big juicy steak sound."

Somehow it was far easier to control her hunger in this exam room, with the overpowering smell of cleaner and sterilizer burning her nose so bad, she almost couldn't smell his blood. At mention of food, George barked and yipped like a happy young pup.

"Ha, ha, alright come on, lets gets some food into your stomach. I wonder if the Head Zookeeper would let me keep you?"

"Hey Ernie."

"Yeah, get a nice rare steak for this little one and find a clean pen for her."

"First, we need a name for you though."

"How about Olivia .. Olivia Twist. I mean she is an orphan anyway?"

George growled in disgust and gave the Vet a very meaningful tap on his arm with her thick tail. Her plea for a different name was ignored, as she was soon set up in a nice pen with a dripping raw steak. That was perfect she could have blood and meat and not worry about killing anyone. She eagerly feasted on the steak, licking it like a big lollipop and then chewing it tender while the Gordons continued their search for her. Once George had eaten and her stomach was full, she yawned. That was the best meal that she had eaten in weeks. Looking around her little pen, she saw that it had blankets placed around it and a water bowl. She went over to one of the blankets and crawled under it. Now fat, warm, and happy, George went to sleep.

Alucard arrived at George's pen dressed like one of the park attendants. He looked into George's pen and found her asleep, happily dreaming of her Master and Sir.

"Hm, here I bring you lunch and you've already eaten," he chuckled, picking her up. "Come on, little one. Time to wake up."

George just squirmed in his hands.

"Hmmm, just five more minutes," she groaned.

"Ha ha ha, I think not. Those humans of yours are sick with worry," he said, giving her a gently thump on the head to wake her up.

George opened her eyes and looked at Alucard. She smiled and then promptly went back to sleep.

"Why you lazy little..." he laughed. "Wake up! You need to change back into a human and return to the Gordons. You have to go back to the orphanage."

"Awww," whined George.

"George, wake up!"

George slowly forced herself to wake up and change back into a human girl. She tried getting back into her pen to sleep off her lunch, but of course now she was too big. Alucard slipped two blood packs into her oversized dress pockets and then picked her up. He disappeared from the baby animal pen area and reappeared in one of the park's shadows. He looked around and spied the Gordons still looking for George. He finally walked out of the shadows and up to the Gordons. They instantly recognized her the second they saw her.

"Abigail! OH Abby, thank God. When no one could find you we thought someone had taken you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again," gushed Mrs. Gordon, carefully taking George from Alucard and hugging her closely.

"Thank you sir, for finding our little girl for us," said Mr. Gordon, shaking Alucard's hand quite hard in gratitude. "Where did you find her?"

Alucard just looked at him and gave him a smirk.

"Over at the food court. She was hiding under a table and wolfing down chicken nuggets."

"Oh Christopher, we forgot about her special condition. She must have been hungry," reasoned Mrs. Gordon.

"Well, she should have said something instead of just wandering off," said Mr. Gordon, trying to hide his immense worry. "It won't happen again, I'll tell you that. The next time we go out, we'll be sure to have a big lunch first."

"She's full now, so she'll probably sleep for a while."

"Oh thank you, bless you Mister..." said Mrs. Gordon, as Mr. Gordon took the sleeping George from her.

"Brenner." Alucard replied.

The Gordons headed back to the car and George opened one eye and smiled at her father as the Gordons took her away.


	18. Home Invasion

Integra sat behind her desk, eyes widened by fear and ultimately confusion. The phone she was holding copied her silence.

"So what are we to do?" Integra asked Her Majesty. "Does this mean we still have chance?" Integra asked.

"Integra, why did you not tell me about this?" The queen asked, seriously her voice deepening to a quiet rumble. "If you had told me, I could have had him arrested, but since the guard found the video I am selling it to the biggest news stations I can."

Integra nodded as the conversation came to a close. She looked at the thick VHS cassette sitting on her desk. It was a recording of Edward's attack on her. It was solid proof he was not credible as a witness. And his case could be tossed out. The court decision could be overturned"

"Yes, now all we have to do is wait a few days. The article will be published soon and then…" The queen let the sentence drag as Integra mentally finished it.

'_We get George back' _

**HellsingHellsingHellsingHellsing **

However, the long process of getting George back and overturning the court ruling never had the chance to begin. The reason being the process to have George sent to the foster home was completed first.

"Mr. Carthage, I do believe you owe me a favor, do you not?" Edwards's slimy voice rang out over the phone.

His head was splitting, but he was mostly blaming in on the abundant amounts of whiskey he had drank last night. He was most disappointed to not find Integra waking up in his bed with him, but he could handle that later.

"Like hell I do Edwards. You are a right bastard and I will not be doing you any favors."

"Oh really Mr. Carthage," Edwards asked, letting just a drop of malice enter his voice. "What a pity? Now what would happen if Mrs. Carthage or the board of trustees, hypothetically of course, would happen to find out about the large debt you ran up at the track? I'm sure that would end most … unpleasantly for you, Wouldn't it?"

"What the hell? What debt?"

"Oh the forty-five thousand pound debt you happen to have for bad bets. You do remember that, don't you?"

"Damn You Edwards, there is no way you can hold that over me I am paying it off." Carthage insisted. Although Edwards couldn't see it he knew very well that

"Au contraire, you haven't paid a cent on it according to my dear friend Mr. Rovers at the track."

"WHAT?" Carthage screeched it had taken him years to work most of that debt off. "YOU, you bribed him didn't you? You told him to erase my payments."

"Oh dear boy, I would do no such thing. I am insulted." Edwards feigned deep hurt, even adding a weak sniffle. "However, I can make all of these problems go away. I can erase your debt entirely and this letter I just so happened to intercept to the board of trustees at social services detailing your gambling habit. Both would just...disappear."

"What do you want? You … you… bloody bastard ,what do you want?" Carthage broke down on his end of the phone.

"Oh nothing much at all, good Sir. I just happen to know you have a file in your cabinet with the name George Hellsing on it. Clear it; approve it, or whatever it is you do as quickly as possible because otherwise I might not be able to intercept another letter to the board."

"Fine it will be approved before morning and she will be on her way by tomorrow after noon."

"Good man. I do not think we shall have to talk again."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George sat there in the stuffy office of the _Social_ Worker Mrs. Garner, her mouth hanging open though she was not breathing. She was just in shock.

"I have to leave with them...tomorrow?"

"Yes, The process is complete. You get to go live with your new family Miss Hellsing. Aren't you Happy?"

'_Only to hop into my grave' _George mused, as she was told to pack and get ready.

"But I thought it would take three weeks?"

"Normally these things have lots of red tape. It must have just gone through a little more quickly; however, the family **is** fully approved. We got the letter and your file this morning; and then we called your new parents. They will be here tomorrow afternoon to pick you up."

"But, what about the home evaluation? It hasn't even been done! I can't go yet?"

"Already taken care of. Its right here in the file. The inspector was sent over and the home is in wonderful condition. Quite frankly I'm surprised. I've never seen an adoption move this smoothly before."

One word ran through George's mind. One word so full of hate, that it burned worse than her throat.

'_Edwards' _It had to be him. How else could a process that normally took three weeks be handled in barely two. George was shooed from the office to go and pack. George was seething as she headed back to the room that she shared with two other girls. She dropped onto the bed and curled up pulling her knees into her chest and George indulged in being a child. She was not a Hellsing and she was not a vampire. She was just a child and so she cried. While George cried, Alucard growled, as one of his limitless eyes watched George.

"George we are fighting, but time is our enemy." Alucard said, running his large cool hand down George's back. "We have to let the press and the courts do their jobs."

"Master, YOU FAILED!" George hissed accusing her father burningly. "You said you could save me but … but … I am being given away."

Alucard actually flinched back in the face of such powerful disappointment. Alucard would never have imagined in all his centuries of "life" how much that would hurt. It was a pain he had never felt before. He had been invincible in the eyes of that little girl and now she knew even his inhuman powers had limits. He had broken her view of him as her superman.

"We have not lost the war yet, Draculina." Alucard assured George. "We have just had to make a tactical retreat to wait for reinforcements."

"But I am being sent away! I belong to complete strangers!"

"YOU DO NOT BELONG TO THEM!" Alucard roared. How no one else ever heard him was always a mystery to George. "You are our daughter and you belong with us! You DO NOT belong to those people. You are just waiting with them until we can finish the process of getting you back."

"You failed Master." Geroge muttered, before turning over and curling back up to wait out the final hours of her life.

Alucard packed her bags her; clothing floating around the room in a sartling diplay of clothing being violetly tossed around the room.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"Hurry along, don't make them wait on you." Mrs. Garner ordered. She gave George one parting hug, as she watched the large suitcases being loaded into the perfectly non-descript sedan. George growled once again burried in a monstrous pink dress.

"Come on Abigail dear." called out Mr. Gordon, holding the car door open for her.

George just groaned as she headed for the car at a slightly slower, but still very human pace. Those few steps she took to that ominous car door where like the steps of Maire Antionette to the chopping block. Like the last steps of Napoleon when he was sentenced to exile. If only she hadn't promised that she would be good. If only she could kill them and escape containment like any good POW. If only she hadn't been taken away in the first place. She'd still be with her mother, practicing with her father and sister, and eating Uncle Walter's delicious food. Oh, Uncle Walter's cooking really was to die for. At this thought, George's mouth began to water.

"Abigail!" called Mrs. Gordon, as she noticed her slightly dazed hesitation at the door. George snapped out of her memories and trudged towards the car.

"Stop calling me Abigail, you idiot." snapped George.

She climbed into the backseat and Mr. Gordon closed the door. He happily bounded around the car and got into the driver's seat. His wife Erin sat beside him, just as eager to get George home.

"I know that this is going to be great." she beamed, full of hope. "You'll finally have a happy home."

"I had a happy home and I'd like to get back to it. So if you would be so kind as to just drop me off, I live on ..."

"Oh come now Abigail, give us a chance," told Mr. Gordon, already making plans to fully integrate George into their family. "We'll go on family outings and, camping doesn't that sound like fun?"

'_Oh bunches, at least they never find your after I leave your rotting corpses in the woods.' _

"Oh dear, don't forget about our annual cookout, that will be all kinds of fun stuff." Mrs. Gordon said, clapping like an excited child. "Oh just wait Abigail, You'll have so much fun and wait till you meet your new sister. "

'_Family outings… sister'_ thought George shuddering.

Suddenly, George remembered the "family outings" that the queen had planned for her; the outings between the Vatican members and the Hellsing members. At this she started to laugh to herself. Man, those outings would have no doubt been way better than anything Mr. and Mrs. Gordon had in mind. It was always so much fun to watch her mother and Father Anderson fight, and to watch her father tease Sister Heinkel. Right now she'd even rather be with Olivia, who hated her guts, than riding blindly on with this…this…cookie cutter picture perfect couple. Her training would have to wait, but Michael's…

'_I wonder how Michael is doing?' _George thought sadly, as the ride continued filled with her new "family's" one sided conversations.

"Oh Abigail, look! There's where Christopher works." pointed out Mrs. Gordon. "The mighty Bank of England."

"Look lady, My. Name. Is. George, okay? Oh and mighty? Didn't that bank fail in 1696?" asked George, with her arms crossed, as she tapped her foot against the front seat.

"Yes **Abigail**, it did. But it's much more stable now. And please quit kicking my seat." requested Mr. Gordon.

"My name is George!" She nearly yelled. George stopped kicking the seat in irritation, but not because he asked her too.

"Abigail, you are … resolute, aren't you? Most kids your age wouldn't say that. However, on your papers it says Abigail, so that is what we'll call you."

"Most kids my age are morons and so are most adults apparently." George hissed making her intention to insult them clear. "I will not answer to my middle name. So you can either call me by the name **my parents** gave me or you don't call me at all, understood?" George demanded, before sending her foot into the seat with a force. Mr. Gordon lurched forward as did the car from the strength of her kick.

"Ughh," He couched slightly in shock. "Well, I see we'll have our work cut out for us keeping you mentally challenged." smiled Mr. Gordon, completely confident that he could do it. "We'll see about getting you enrolled in Mr. Cromwell's school for gifted children."

"I already attend a good school."

"Yes Abigail dear, about that, you'll have to transfer schools." told Mrs. Gordon, a little sorry about having George change schools in the middle of the school year. "We can't afford to keep sending you to that school. Mr. Cromwell's is all we can afford for you. Or you can always go to public school with Rebecca and take the exceptional student courses."

"I am on scholarship from the queen, you don't have to pay."

"No, that was for your previous parents. It doesn't apply to us. However, either way, you're assured of getting into a really good college. I went to Cecos London College myself and I have a degree in Marketing. What do you want to be when you grow up Abigail?"

"An exterminator." said George, seriously, as she made eye contact with them in the rear view mirror. "I graduated with full honors from the Hellsing Practical Training School."

"I've never heard of that school before." remarked Mr. Gordon, as he turned right onto their street. "What kind of hunting do you mean bugs and pest?"

George sat there thinking about what she should tell him. And the answer was…nothing. When he cleared his throat and demanded an answer she decided to grudgingly reply.

"Yeah, pests infestations." snorted George.

"Well, that's interesting." said Mrs. Gordon, trying to be supportive. "I had hoped you'd set your sights a bit higher, but there's plenty of time for you to change your mind. Children often change what they want to be two or three times before finally finding their place in the world."

"I know my place in this world. It's with my real parents."

"In the meantime, a trip the museum's insect exhibit would be a great idea for family outing, wouldn't it darling?" The woman asked, once again leaving George thankfully out of the conversation.

"Capital idea, Honey. We can do that this Saturday. A "welcome to the family Abigail" outing." chuckled Mr. Gordon.

George just rolled her eyes and banged her head against her headrest. IF they were going to ignore her, then two could play at this game. Mr. Gordon stopped the car in front of their house and got out. He opened the door for his wife, who hopped out of the car and went to open the front door. Then he opened the car door for George.

"Come on out Abigail, time to meet your new sister." smiled Mr. Gordon.

Then he went about getting George's suitcase out of the trunk of the car. George groaned at her hated middle name and continued to sit still as stone.

"_Why me? What did I do wrong? Oh yeah, I almost killed a couple of people, but I was hungry. God, can you really hold me responsible for that I couldn't control myself? If you are going to punish me with unspeakable torture, wouldn't a quick lightning bolt have been easier?" _George silently mused, praying for a lightning storm to throw herself into.

"Abigail? What are you still doing in the car? Go inside, I'll get your bags."

George refused to respond and sat there like a statue. However, Mr. Christopher Gordon was not having that. He lifted the young blonde out of the car to earn a demonic hiss from George. She swung her leg connecting weakly with his side. Mr. Gordon buckled from the –weak to George- glancing kick.

"Get in the house this instant young lady." He ordered.

'_I have to behave. I have to behave.'_ She repeated her mantra in her head, even conceding to her hated middle name.

"Well Abigail, here it is home sweet home. What do you think?" Her new "Mother" asked, buzzing about like an excited hummingbird.

George looked at the house. It was a white two story Victorian home with six windows. And it was sitting right smack dab in between two other houses that looked exactly like it on either side. It's small … and how can you tell it's your house?"

"Ha ha ha, I know Row Housing can be confusing at first, but you get used to it. Our number is 2124 Kings Road. It's easy to remember because 21 comes before 24." Erin said, as she patted George's shoulder.

A funeral march played in George's head as the Gordon's escorted her up to and inside her new home. The somber melody followed her into the foyer.

"Rebecca is waiting to meet you." Mr. Gordon stated, as he gently pushed George towards the stairs after he dropped the luggage in the foyer.

Mrs. Gordon called out for Rebecca. Mr. Gordon took George's belongs upstairs and put them into her new room. Suddenly, a little girl came running down the stairs squealing with uncontained excitement.

"Is she here yet?!"

"Yes, she's here." smiled her mother. "Rebecca, this is Abigail Elizabeth Angelina Gordon, your new little sister."

"Like hell I am, my name is George Hellsing!" shouted George.

"Now Abigail," scolded Mrs. Gordon, deliberately using her "adopted" name. "We don't swear in this house. If you intend on being disagreeable you will have to take your punishment, understand? However, since we are your foster parents you are now a Gordon."

"Come on Abigail," said Rebecca, grabbing George's hand and pulling her upstairs. "Can I call you Abby? You're just in time for a tea party. Do you want to meet Mrs. Walton? Come on, I have so much to show you."

"Call me Abby and die!!" George snarled as she let herself be dragged by the slightly older girl p the stairs. "I said my name is George! Are you as deaf and dumb as your parents?"

"Manners Abigail. I know you were mistreated, but that's no reason to mistreat us. We are only trying to help you." said Mrs. Gordon, as she left for the kitchen.

Mr. Gordon met George and Rebecca on the stairs. He was coming down and Rebecca was dragging George up.

"Will you let go of me!" demanded George.

Rebecca released her, but only long enough to hug her father. After the touching embrace Georges little wrist was once again trapped by Rebecca's hands.

"Are you going to show George her new room?" asked her father, smiling as he watched his two children begin bonding.

"Sure, and then we'll have the tea party." beamed Rebecca chipper.

"Good, good. I hear your mother has pulled out all stops for dinner tonight. You two can play until then. Then after dinner its homework, OK?"

"OK Daddy. Come on Abby."

"George!!"

"Sure bring him too, the more the merrier." giggled Rebecca.

George followed only because once she got to her room, she planned to lock herself in until Alucard could come for her.

"This is my room." announced Rebecca, brightly.

Rebecca walked into her room and showed it off with a proud sweep of her hands. George looked around the common normal traditional "girl's" room. The walls were pink and had beautiful intricate swirly dark red roses painted on them. Her bed spread was the same pink as her walls with fluffy rose shaped decorative pillows. She had rose lamps, on her dresser drawers; they made the room glow pink when she turned them on. She had tall white-wood bookcases with beautiful detailed fairies playing in rose-beds. She had dolls of every kind lining the top shelves, multiple books on flowers and one on cooking on the middle shelves, and her shoes of pretty pink, red and black patent leather lining the bottom shelves. George felt sick just being in this room. It was like the nightmare of the sugar plum fairies.

"I take it you like flowers uhmm uhm ….." mocked George.

"Rebecca, but you can call me Becky. It's what everyone else calls me."

George rolled her crimson eyes and cringed at the room she was in. Too sweet, it was all too sweet and full of light. She was on the verge of going into insulin shock from over abundant sugar in Rebecca's room. That was another thing. It was too light here. Even with all the lights on in Hellsing Manor, there was a darkness about it; An Ancient Darkness that seemed to live within the walls. It was also too quiet here. George was used to her parents yelling and screaming at each other. Or rather her mother yelling and shooting at her father, that and the voices. George stood and listened. There were no voices here. No ghosts of the past. No familiars begging for attention. Just Rebecca and the creepy dolls that stared at her with menacing cuteness that made them seem evil in the bad way. George hadn't been listening to a word Rebecca had said and yet the older girl by a year just yammered on and on about all the fun that she could have now, now that she had a sister.

"Weren't you supposed to show me my room first?" Commented George, as she saw that Rebecca had gotten comfortable at the little pretend tea party she had set up and had no intention of stopping. She was actually beckoning her to join.

"Oh yeah, your room is right next door. Just go out and go left. But hurry back. Mrs. Worthington hates it when people are late for tea." said Rebecca, serving pretend tea to one of her most posh little dollies in a tiny porcelain cup with fancy ringlets along the top.

George shook her head and hurried to her room. Once inside she locked the door. Sufficiently cut off from the normal people, George let out a sigh of freedom. But that was short lived as she surveyed her room. It wasn't pink, thank God, but it was blindingly yellow and was absolutely covered with tulips. Everything from the ceiling to the floors was built around Yellow tulips. Her little twin bed looked like a small leaf on a river with its curved overhanging headboard and deep green spread. Her dresser drawers, nightstand, and bookcase were all decorated with the flow of nature in mind. Her room looked like it belonged more outdoors than in, like it was right out of a field fairy's picture book. George shuddered. She looked in the drawers and found that her underwear and things had been put away by her new overzealous "father". She looked in the closet and she began to growl with rage. That tiresome witch of a social worker had changed her bags and only packed her dresses. George slammed the door shut and screamed for her…

"**MASTER!!!"**

Rebecca heard her blood curdling scream and came running. She couldn't open the door, so she banged on it and pleaded for George to let her in.

"Abigail, Abigail are you alright?"

"Is something wrong?" asked her father, as he too came running at the sound of the scream.

"I don't know. I heard Abigail scream, but her door is locked."

"Move away Rebecca, let me handle this. Abigail, Abigail open the door. What's wrong honey?"

"Yes, **honey**." snickered Alucard. "What's wrong?' he asked, placing feigned sweetness into the word.

George looked to her left and there stood Alucard with that smug amused look on his face.

"_**Master THANK GOD, get me the hell out of here!"**_

"_**Ha ha ha, language George."**_

"_**My language can be hanged, along with these … these … these … Zombies! Damn it, I can't stay here! LOOK AT IT!! I'm being blinded by the brightness!" **_George cried, as she flung her arms around the room. She then jerked her hand towards the closet _**"ALL of my good clothes are gone too; all I have are my dresses and I AM NOT WEARING THEM!! I'll go around naked before subjecting myself to that torture."**_ Apparently Mrs. Garner had objected to her leaving her dresses behind.

"_**We're working on it."**_

"_**Work faster!"**_

"_**George, you have no idea what your mother has been though for you." **_said Alucard, staring out the window towards home_**.**_

_**"She has made the ultimate sacrifice for you" **_

"_**Really, where did you find bulls and goats in the city?"**_

"_**Not that kind of sacrifice, though she is still with a pig."**_

"_**Don't you remember she is dating Edwards to get this overturned? And she is succeeding they have evidence." **_

"_**When this is all over and I'm safely back at home, I swear I will kill that contemptuous villainess snake." **_

"_**You'll have to wait in line, I think Integra gets him first, then me, then Walter wants a shot at him too or … should I say a string."**_

"_**How is Uncle Walter and Sir? **_

"_**They're alright. But Sir Integra has it rough Edwards did some very bad things." "Alucard said tactfully leaving out the assault. "And Walter still makes your bed each day, though you haven't sleep in it for almost two weeks."**_

"_**I want to go home." whined George.**_

"_**Not yet, my dear Draculina. Just behave and be patient."**_

"_**I don't want to be patient anymore. I want to rip someone's head off for this!"**_

"_**Speaking of which, here."**_ said Alucard, tossing her a shiny blood pack._** "We can't have you eating people to feed your hunger; because the moment you kill someone, you become no different than the freaks that we hunt**_."

George gave the pack a greedy suck, her little fangs making short work of the tip.

_**"Besides, I have grown quite attached to you and have no desire to put you down like some rabid dog. So hang in there."**_

"Abigail! Abigail! Open this door! Don't make me have to break it down." ordered Mr. Gordon.

George's attention was drawn back to the door. She had completely forgotten about them. When she looked back for Alucard, he was gone. However, the lingering chill in her spine let her know he wasn't gone completely or very far. George finished her blood pack and tossed it into the shadows she was learning to summon. She wiped the lingering red from her mouth carefully and opened the door.

"What's your problem, I was in the bathroom." lied George.

"I heard you scream, and you don't have a bathroom in here. It's down the hall." He said, catching George in her lie. "What were you doing?" interrogated Mr. Gordon.

"Fine, I was just letting off some steam. I've been adopted, when I didn't want to be and you have me a girl's room decorated with bloody Yellow tulips. If that's not justification for vocal retribution I don't know what is."

Mr. Gordon just smiled at how normal the situation was. She was just trying to adjust.

"That's some vocabulary Abigail. I must say I am proud."

"Will you ever stop calling me Abigail?" demanded George. "You call me George or you don't call me at all. I let you off before, but not again."

George then slammed the door in his face and locked it again.

"That wasn't very nice." commented Rebecca.

"She's had a rough day. Let's just let her rest for today and we'll begin again tomorrow."

George just plopped down on the bed and fumed. She lay there looking up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. She hated being here. She wanted to be home with her family. Then she thought about what Alucard had said about her mother making the ultimate sacrifice for her. She wondered just how far her mother had gone with Sir Edwards. All of a sudden, a deep and foul fear filled George. Would she go so far as to sire a true heir? Her Master had said he had done a very bad thing?"

At this thought George began start growling with rage. If that bastard laid one hand on her mother, she would see him die a thousand of the most grueling and agonizing deaths that should could think of. And when she died, whenever that might be, she'd go hunting for Arthur Hellsing and make that sick despiteful bastard pay for putting her mother in such a position in the first place.

"_**Well, that was an interesting idea. I'll have to tell Sir Integra about it. I'm impressed." **_

"_**Yeah, but I can't decide between filetting like the rotton fish he is or turning him into dog food." **_George replied, as her father commented about how she would murder Sir Edwards.

'_If only you knew how much like your mother you are Draculina.' _Alucard thought privately. "_**I must say this room is dreadful. Shall we do something about it?" **_Alucard asked, from his position leaning in the corner.

George let out a deep contented sigh as she stared blissfully at her now dark red walls with the faux stone trim. She rolled over on her now full size canopy bed with the heavy grey drapes tied back on it and the sturdy decorative dark stained oak headboard that had her name carved into it. The large black bookcase that replaced her little sunshine yellow one was now stocked with horror stories and some of her favorite books of myths from her mother. The dark brown nearly black polished wood floors matched her new bedspread with a large red moon over a night backdrop with a large bat in the background and gleamed in the diluted recessed lighting. George squeezed her new Al plushie as she flipped the page of a special book Alucard had gotten for her. So far it was amazing, this time the monster of the story was a warlock that Alucard had worked with in his vampire youth.

"This is much better." George said, before a slightly different chill ran up her spine and pricked her acute senses. "Hi Sis," George said flipping another page.

Seras still was taken aback that she could not only sense her, but differentiate between her and Alucard.

Seras hovered above George reading over her shoulder.

"Oh wow, that's uhm, isn't that story a little graphic and uhm… advanced for someone your age George?"

"Most people my age aren't challenged. So do you like my room? Master helped me and taught me how to manipulate so I could redecorate."

"Yeah, it fits you. I never seen someone take to being a vampire like you George." Seras said, as she glanced around the decidedly dark and arguably gothic themed room. "It's like you were born to be one."

"Abby it's dinner time!" yelled Rebecca from outside the door. "Come on mom made a feast."

George rolled her eyes and stretched as she climbed off the bed in a blur of superfast movement.

"_Slow down, George"_ Seras warned, as she saw George move with unnatural quickness.

"_Thanks, Seras. I'm still getting used to the whole 'I am fast they are slower than tree sloths' thing."_ Seras smiled and followed George downstairs cloaked from the vision of all, except George.

Mrs. Gordon had truly prepared a feast. She had made a huge casserole with a whole chicken that she had been baking all day. George was moderately impressed, they actually had enough food for her … if they let her eat most of it.

"I hope you get used to us Abigail. We will try to make you feel as welcome as we can." Mrs. Gordon said, as she called her husband into the little dining room. "Oh, wait till you see what I made for dessert. I heard you had special dietary need so I made lots of different things and I even made salad too lots of protein and iron."

Seras giggled silently at the over appeasing young woman. Dinner was blessedly uneventful. The family asked George questions about herself and she gave them curt, but not quite rude replies as she finished her second helping of everything.

"My, what an appetite. I surprised to see you so thin Abigail," Mr. Gordon said, as he gave George a jovial pat on the head.

"I have a high metabolism. It's part of my condition."

The parents nodded understandingly.

"Now Becky hon', it's homework for you and you can show Abigail what's going on in class. She'll probably be going to school with you."

Becky nodded eagerly ran upstairs to grab her unsurprisingly pink strawberry shortcake book-bag.

"Abby, we're learning reading and our times table. You probably don't know them, but I'll teach you. Oh and we have really hard spelling words?"

"Are they in Romanian?" asked George.

"No, silly." giggled Rebecca.

"Then they aren't hard." George replied, and Rebecca laughed at what she perceived as a joke. "_Seras, please kill me now. She is pulling out a times table. I'm begging you. Don't sit there and let me be tortured.'_ Seras shook her strawberry blond head and stifled at laugh at George's obvious distress. _"You monster, how could you?"_ George cried dramatically, as Rebecca recited her 2's time tables.

The "studying" continued at the father's insisting that George and Rebecca sit at the dining room table while doing the homework together. Mr. Gordon really was quiet clever and knew that if they left George on her own that she would just wall herself away. Seras sat unseen in the empty chair to George's left insisting on being as normal as possible despite being invisible to all human eyes.

"_Do you really have to sit in that chair" _George teased her older sister alleviating herself from the crippling boredom of the four times table. _"Come one stand on the cieling dance do something she is starting the fives." _Seras just shook her head and crossed her legs in her little uniform skirt.

"Suddenly, Mr. Gordon entered the room and proceeded to sit in the chair next to her.

"Don't sit there!" demanded George.

"Why not?" asked Mr. Gordon, crossing his arms defiantly at being ordered by a child.

"You have to sit over there in the normal people section next to your daughter." George declared calmly.

"I am expecting a friend her name is Kitten she needs a seat."

"Oh so you are saving this seat for your imaginary friend?" Mr. Gordon reasoned goig nto sit next to Rebecca."

_"I thought you didn't want me to sit in the chair?" _Seras questioned grinning down at George.

"_Hey anything to keep him away from me."_

"I am very pleased to meet you Ms. Kitten." Mr. Gordon said nodding in the general direction of the chair.

_"Why is he looking at my skirt?" _

_"He can't see you!" _George declared barely keeping the laugh out of even her mental voice.

"_Still even invisible I keep getting ogled" _

"Mr. Gordon," addressed George in a very fed up manner imitating her true older sister. "She asked why you are talking to her lap and she requests that you please stop it."

Mr. Gordon blushed and cleared his throat. He looked up and began again.

"I'm very sorry Ms. Kitten."

"She's not that tall." corrected George. "Lower your eyes about four inches."

"Here? How about here? Is this good?" he asked in an amused manner, thrilled that George was normal enough to have an imaginary friend.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Welcome to the house I hope you like it."

_'Oh yeah it's one in a million" _Seras scoffed covering her mouth with her hands and hiding her razor fangs.

"HAHAHAHAHA Good one. Can I please tell him?"

"What is it?" Mr. Gordon asked bringing Rebecca's attention back up to them as well.

"She said it's uhm one in a million" George muttered giggling after she injected the sarcasm into relaying Seras' message

"Why yes it is Ms. Kitten it our home we added our little touches inside," smiled Mr. Gordon, still playing along.

"_I'm sure but that does not make it different. It was still made out of a mold just like every house on this block." _Seras stated defiantly huffing as Mr. Gordon began to grate on her nerves. 

"I'm sure, but that doesn't change the fact that it's was made out of a mold just like every other house on this street."

_'Tell him that this house isn't even a real Victorian. It's a copy it's waaay to new to be a real Victoria." _

"Kitten says your house is too new ot be a real victorian It's too new."

Now see here Abigail what do you know about architeture you are only a child." Mr. Gordon demanded truly insulted at being lectured by a child.

"Well I lived in a real Victorian manor and ...

_"And my father and grandfather helped build them." _

"And Kitten says her father and grandfather helped build them. I didn't know that. Did he really? George asked the empty air Seras was occupying truly interested in learning something new about her sister.

_"Yes My grandfather was an architect and my father helped him build on the contrusction team while he was training for the police academy." _

"Well Ms. Kitten I cannot allow you to stay here if you are goign to be insulting my house." Mr. Gordon stated before he made a grand show of stomping pver towards the chair pickign up the average height creature and dragging her towards the large door and throwing her out of it.

"I am Sorry Abigail but Ms. Kitten is not allowed to stay here."

"She's a vampire pixie. And since you invited her here, she can now come and go as she pleases you can't throw her out. I'd sleep with a scarf on if I were you."

"Ha ha ha, I just love your imagination Abigail." Rebecca giggled as her father flushed in anger at his foolish antics. He had just mimed tossing a woman out to keep a child from insulting his house.

"_Maybe it's not me that Mr. Gordon should be wary of."_ teased George as she watched Seras hover over him making silly faces and drop her weightless invisible foot upside his head.

_"Hmm you could be right?"_

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**


	19. Victory

Integra, for the first time in several years, was happy to see Walter come in with the silver tray bearing her morning cup of Earl Grey and the morning mail.

"I believe you have been waiting for this for quite some time, Sir," Walter grinned, as he sat down the tray on the little table being dwarfed by Integra's great desk.

On top of the stack of bills, letters, and other daily mail, in proud relief was the cover of this week's Social Seeker Society magazine with still photos a drunken Edwards chasing and attacking Integra from the very incriminating video.

"Finally, that postman has proved to be useful," Integra beamed. "Do you think we have a frame for this?" Walter nodded. "I swear I am serious. I want this framed above my dresser. It's a trophy of my victory."

"Of Course, Sir Integra," Walter said, as he left to hunt for a frame.

Integra just smiled. Hopefully, the society magazine would be the catalyst to getting her George back where she belonged. The scathing interview she had given a few weeks ago and the very powerful photographs would be very… very powerful evidence. Forty minutes later, the cover of that magazine hung above her chair immortalizing her soon to be victory in a stunning little silver frame.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George stood up, grinning in her new black and grey uniform. She had a black blazer and grey slacks; she had a little black bow tie. Girls could wear slacks in middle school... or they could wear a grey plaid pleated skirt.

"Okay, this school uniform is much better," she said, as she spun in the full length mirror on the door of her big dark ebony wood armoire.

For once, she did not hate school or her classmates... or at least she hadn't hated them. George examined herself in the full length mirror on the door of her beautiful, big, ebony wood armiore. Mrs. Gordon had tried everything to get George to wear the pleated skirt to school, but there was no bribing the little genius. She grabbed her new briefcase bag and grinned maybe now she wouldn't want to claw her brains out from boredom in class.

"Abby, are you almost ready?" Rebecca called knocking on her door.

"Yeah, hold on, I have to grab something."

George opened the trunk at the foot of her canopy bed, reached into the swirling negative space there, and pulled out a metallic silver packet. She ripped the tip of it off and gave it a greedy suck. Seras had brought her a few emergency packs last night, since she was going to be gone for the day with the Geese training. George continued inhaling the substance in the bag before tossing it back into the negative space once it was drained.

"I'm ready," George replied, as she stepped out her hair in a long tight ponytail behind her head. It was much less annoying that way. She flipped it proudly as she went to stand in the front hall to be taken to class. It felt wonderful for someone to finally recognize how gifted she was. The all-girls prep school she had attended before hadn't thought of advancing her or even testing her level like this one had.

The drive to the school was uneventful. Rebecca put her nose into one of her textbooks, determined to catch up. The last two days, while George was being transferred, Rebecca had been studying her little fluttery heart out. George had watched as Rebecca took notes from her English and history books and started practicing her reading every night. George really was quite impressed with her. She actually gave up watching TV and started studying with her.

Rebecca was dropped off at the big red brick building. George, however, stayed in the car and watched her go as she was driven across the campus to the middle school building. Unlike the big square brick building, this one was a small group of buildings. Mrs. Gordon got out and grabbed George's hand, to the immediate chagrin of the girl and led her into one of the buildings. Also, unlike the primary building, everything in this one was less linoleum and wallpaper and more wood and paint giving it a much more mature feel. Glossy glass doors and bright fluorescent lights made her pale skin look almost ethereal as she was led towards the office in the main building. The secretary, a young woman with frizzy carrot hair, stood up and shook Mrs. Gordons hand.

"Hello, I am Miss Locke, Miss Jessie Locke. How may I help you?"

"Oh thank you Miss Locke, I am Mrs. Gordon and this is my little girl Abigail."

"My real name is George by the way, please mark that down." George interjected, smiling up at the frazzled secretary with the cluttered desk.

"Ms. Locke, **Abigail** is a new student. She was advanced from primary school to Year 5. You did hear about this, right?"

Ms. Locke searched her over stuffed desk rambling through the many files and papers that littered it.

"Ah, Yes. My, I had no idea she was so young. I just assumed she was closer to the end of primary. She doesn't look like she could be past second year...at the most."

"I was a first year." George replied, as she peeped over the tall desk.

"Oh, there you are little miss. I'l help you get all set up and then introduce you to the principal, Ms. Johansen."

Mrs. Gordon nodded as she took the papers Ms. Locke handed over to fill out. George was led by Ms. Locke into the adjacent office.

"Mrs. Johansen, we have a new student. She is the one who was advanced from Primary school."

"Oh well welcome Little Miss. I am Ms. Johansen," The principal smiled, flashing bright white teeth. She was young. She wasn't a decrepit old biddy like Mrs. Graham had been. She wore a very flattering pinstriped suit in a deep grey with a bold red shirt under it. George immediately respected the young woman with the dark green eyes. The young woman, probably not much older than her mother, returned to her seat behind the desk.

"Okay, now what I need for you to do is help me find out what kind of classes you want to take."

"Uhm, I get to pick my classes?" George asked, her eyes comically going wide in complete confusion.

"Yes, you have several classes you can take. Let me get you a list." Ms. Johansen was nice and very easy going. She struck George as trying slightly too hard, but she could deal with that easily. "Okay, here you go. You have to take your core classes: -Everyone has to take them- Math, Science, History, English and a foreign language," The principal explained, as she opened the thick book containing all the classes and the school motto and such. "This is the school code book. You can have up to three electives or clubs. We have home economics, that is a cooking and home care class, we have auto shop, car repair and maintanence, music, woodworking and crafting, oh and, of course, we have several foreign language courses: Spanish, French, German, Japanese, and Italian."

George sat there for a moment, contemplating. What courses would best prepare her for what she needed to do in the future_? 'Auto shop would be great because I would be able to make repairs to my own vehicles in an emergency situation and would not have to rely solely on the garage crew. I already know German and a little Italian... I think I'll take French. Pip was already trying to teach me that.' _

"Can I take auto shop and French?"

"I might not be able to let you take auto shop. It involves heavy equipment and dangerous machines."

"Please. I like cars. I used to watch my Uncle Pip work on them in the garage at home. Oh, and I want French too. I was learning at home."

"We'll see. I have to talk to the teachers. Do you want any clubs?"

George shook her head. She didn't think she wanted any clubs._  
_

After her visit to the principal's office, George was escorted to Math Class by the Vice Principal. As soon as the vice principal opened the door, the entire class looked up to see who was coming in late. Jaws dropped as George walked in, headed for the teachers desk, and handed her the detailed note.

"Class, we have a new student today. This is Abigail Gordon."

"George," corrected George. _'Why don't they ever put my real name on that stupid note if I get another one I am changing it.' _

"George?"

"My father and my whole family call me George."

"He wanted a boy, didn't he?" sympathized the teacher. George rolled her eyes. Not this again.

"Yes." lied George. She was really getting tired of having to explain this to everyone.

"Well everyone, George has been state tested and ranked as exceptional. So she'll be studying with us in order to make her academic studies more challenging," explained the teacher. "I want everyone to welcome her to our class."

"Hi George," droned the class, soon ignoring her as the whispering and murmuring started.

"George, why not take the chair next to Duncan. Over there."

"Looks like you got babysitting duties bro," whispered one of Duncan's friends.

"Aw, shut up."

George walked to her seat and sat down. However, the desk was designed for the average twelve year old and swallowed the small for her size, six year old. George was so short, she could barely see over the desk, so she sat on her knees, bringing her head up to an acceptable level. The other kids laughed at her and George's face burned as she actually blushed.

'_**Ah, Damnit,**__ if only I was by myself. I could have changed this chair into something smaller.'  
_

However, George was saved from her embarrassment as Duncan just glared at them. The big nearly thirteen year old boy got up and went over to the book shelf. He chose the thickest math book he could find and returned to George.

"Stand up." he ordered her.

George just looked up at him, face still burning and noticed the thick math book he was holding. She was wondering whether she should tell him to piss off, but her Uncle Walter had told her never to turn down human kindness. And that a good person didn't scorn people for trying to help. George nodded to him and got up dropping out of the big desk. Duncan placed the book down and then helped her back into her seat with an easy lift.

"Better?" he asked, gruffly trying not to let the rest of the pre-teen boys catch his soft side.

"Yes. Thanks."

Duncan nodded. Before returning to his seat next to hers. However, he did flash the tiniest person in the classroom a quick smile.

"No prob. I got a little bro at home," he said.

The teacher just smiled at him as she took noticed of his kindness and continued on with class. But George's trouble didn't end there. She was used to falling asleep in class and this class was no different, except now she had no one there to wake her up. Normally, Veronica would be poking her in the ribs. She woke up when she heard snickering and laughing and whispered voices taunting her.

"Maybe its naptime in preschool."

"Maybe we should ask the nurse for a cot and a blankie."

"Oh, I got one. Maybe we should give her a teddy bear and tell her bedtime stories."

George opened her eyes and growled at them. But unlike Primary school, her growling only made the girls laugh more. She was not nearly as threatening to people almost twice her size without them knowing her powers.

"George," called out the teacher.

"Yes ma'am."

"Please come to the front and answer these questions," The teacher ordered harshly, even if George was young she did not tolerate sleeping in her class.

George jumped down from her seat and walked to the front of the class. Everyone wanted to see just how smart she was. She could feel the knowing grins on her back and she could hear the muffled giggles. On the board, the teacher had drawn three triangles of varying degrees. She has also drawn a set of steps using 6 cubes. Then she asked…

"George, please correctly identify these triangles as Right, Acute, and Obtuse. And then tell me how many cubes it will take to make nine stairs, if it takes six cubes to make three stairs."

George nodded and looked at the board. Now she wished she hadn't fallen asleep.

"_Just use your logic,_" George thought calming herself. _"Sir is always calling Master Obtuse and then she says he is missing a few bats in his belfry, so the Obtuse angle is missing something. So it must be the one with less than 90 degrees."_

George identified the angles with a few quick scribbles of the chalk 90 degrees equals a right angle. Everyone knew that. The Obtuse angle must be less than 90 degrees and the Acute angle as the only one left must be more than 90 degrees. As for the other problem, George applied tactical military thinking. In order to scale a wall of the enemy one had to use cubes to build a ladder. So it took 45 cubes to make 9 stairs. The teacher smiled at her.

"Very good, George. It does take 45 cubes to build 9 stairs. However, an Obtuse angle is more than 90 degrees. The Acute angle is less than 90. You can easily remember this because Obtuse is like Obese which is more than normal weight. OK?"

"Yes ma'am."

"That was a very good effort George. I can see why they put you in our class. Not even my own daughter could have applied such logic."

As George walked back to her seat, she heard them whispering about her.

"Not too bad for a preschooler."

"I told you she wouldn't get it. She should just go back to Primary class and finger paint."

As George got back into her seat, Duncan leaned over and whispered to her.

"Good job."

Then she saw the other girls sitting in front of her as they turned around to laugh at her yet again. And from that day forward, George vowed to stay wake in school.

**HELLSING **

George had Biology class next. But as she walked the halls, a boy with red hair and freckles stopped her.

"Hey, are you lost?"

"No, I go to school here."

"Oh, you're that kid genius I heard about," He mused, leaning against the tall lockers. "If you're so smart then you know about the school tax."

"School tax?"

"Yeah, you gotta pay your respect to your elders." he laughed. "Younger students pay the upperclassman a tax."

Two of his friends decided to join in on the fun and stood behind him as he teased her.

"Red hair and freckles. Are you Charlie?" asked George.

"Yeh, how'd you know my name pipsqueak," he asked confused. George winced at him calling her pipsqueak.

"I thought you were dead. Didn't Toby kill you?" George asked, measuring up the chalky most likely Irish boy.

"No," told Charlie, his face turning as red as his scraggly hair. "And just for that, you get a pounding too."

The other kids just stood around and watched. Everybody wanted to see the fight. There was no way a kid could insult them. But Stacy, the girl from math class, felt sorry for George and stood up for her.

"Charlie, Your ass better leave her alone, she's just a little kid. As big as you are shouldn't you be playing with people your own size?"

Stacy was plenty of distraction and as Duncan left the classroom, he heard there was going to be a fight with the new kid, he ran down the hall as fast as he could.

"Stay out of this," ordered Charlie, giving her a push back.

That's when George's eyes grew a darker red. She moved just slightly faster than a normal peron should be able to and landed a punch to Charlie in his gut and folded him like a lawn chair. Then George sent her little foot flying between his fat legs and into his nuts.

The other kids gasped and then began to laugh.

The few males in the group just winced in sympathy. Duncan arrived in time to watch George take down Charlie. George then kicked Charlie in the head and knocked him out cold. She then looked to his two friends.

"Weren't you two with him?"

"Nah, not me."

"I've never seen him before in my life. I was just following him," The other boy noted pointing down the hall to some random person.

They said as they backed up in fear of her. George smirked at them and then grabbed Charlie by his collar. All the kids watched, including Duncan, as she dragged Charlie down the hall and out the door. Somehow, it did not click in their heads that at her size she should not be able to do that. She tied him to the flag rope by his conveniently hole riddled underwear pulling on the thin ropes and proceeded to run him up the flag pole. She stepped back and gave the destroyed boy a sharp saluted as all the other kids laughed and cheered. A few of them even began singing the national anthem. The teachers came running when they heard cheering from the kids and screaming from the boy. The teachers and the Vice Principle stood dumbfounded as Duncan and George stood laughing beneath the flag pole.

"You're alright, George. You'll do fine here," he smiled at her.

"Mr. McCory!" called the Vice Principle, in surprised anger. "We do not run children up the flag pole."

"He didn't do it, I did," said George, not wanting him to get in trouble.

But of course the Vice Principle ignored her. She stood there, dumbfounded.

"He was picking on George," said Duncan, sternly. "I wasn't gonna let him do that."

"Come with me Mister McCory. We need to talk."

"But he didn't…"

"It's OK, George. You wouldn't want to get in trouble on you first day would you, just get to class before the next bell rings."

"But, Duncan…"

"Go to class," said Duncan, firmly and giving her a wink for good measure; as the vice principal lead him away by the collar.

"Thank you," said George.

That excitement over with, George's next class began. In Biology class, they were studying germs.

"Today, students, we will understand how germs spread from one person to another through touch. On the desks of the front row students are vegetable oil and cinnamon. The first row students will rub a couple of drops of vegetable oil onto the palms of their hands. Then, they will Sprinkle their oily hands with cinnamon. Next, they will shake hands with some of the students behind them. And so on and so forth until the back row has been reached. Todd and Denise will touch various objects around the room, like the door, something we all use. This exercise will prove how easy it is to spread disease and why it's so important for us to wash our hands," explained the Teacher.

George was sitting in the third row, so it was a while before they got to her. Her classmates giggled and laughed as they playful touched each other and shook hands. Then they got to George. Tommy just shook hands with George, after of course he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

"Eww, at least use your shirt," complained George.

He just laughed at her as George passed the cinnamon from her hands to the kid behind her. When the experiment was done, the teacher made everyone wash their hands in the sinks at the back of the room. To maintain order, she let them go by rows. As George waited for her row's turn, she was tapped by Vicky.

"Heard about the flagpole stunt."

"So?"

"So I don't think it's fair that Duncan got in trouble for something that you did."

"Well neither do I, but he is a gentleman. I will reward him later."

"Like when you turn eighteen?" giggled Vicky.

"Huh?" asked George, not understanding it at all. She was well aware of "playing puzzle", but did not catch the reference for the age of consent.

"Never mind. Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"My father. I come from a family of soldiers. He was training me."

"Ah, that explains everything. Come on, it's our turn."

George hustled towards the sink and struggled to get her hands under the water. There were a few giggles including Vicky's before she asked.

"Do you… hahaha … want some help up?"

George looked at the height of the counter and wished she was taller.

"Yes, please," she shyly admitted.

Vicky held George up so she could wash her hands and then handed her a paper towel. Vicky washed her hands too and then they returned to their seats.

**HELLSING **

By now it was lunchtime. George got in line with the other kids and followed them through the lunch line. Duncan had returned from the principal's office, saw George get in line, and then ran to catch up with her.

"Hey, no cutting!" yelled a boy.

"Sorry mate just wanted to be with my little sister."

"Podsucker," the boy groaned.

"Hi ya, George. Did you enjoy Biology?" he asked, as he picked up two trays and handed one to George.

"Yeah, I did."

"Good. So what's your poison? The spaghetti is good, but it's made of worms," he teased. "The meatloaf no one eats, and the chicken is usually still dying."

"I'd like to try all three, if I can." said George, seriously.

"Wow, you're brave," he laughed, as he loaded her tray with all three. "It's your funeral."

"Whoa, I can have all three?" questioned George in surprise.

"You can have whatever you can pay for," smiled Duncan.

"Great, I'm starving. Can I have some of that and that and that…."

"Whoa, little tiger. Start with this stuff first and if you still want more. I'll buy it for you. I have an unlimited meal ticket... I'm the star of a sports team," Duncan whispered in her ear.

"Thanks for being so nice to me."

"It's nothing. I told you I got a little brother at home. I guess it's just in my nature to look after little people," he stated, patting her head.

George and Duncan picked out a table next to the window and George sat down to eat. But before she began, she had a question.

"Do you know Vicky?"

"Vicky?"

"Tall girl, brown eyes, brown hair, nice smile… likes to giggle"

"No, but I'm starting to wish I did. What about her?"

"She thinks it's unfair about what happened this morning and that I should reward you when I turn eighteen. Do you know what she meant?"

Duncan choked on his juice, shocked by George's question. Then he looked at her and wondered if he should tell her. George looked like she was six or seven; so the answer was no.

"No, I don't know what she meant," he said, quickly stuffing his mouth with chips (french fries).  
Oh, the pains of dialect mismatch. Can't call them "chips" because nobody in North America would know what you really meant, but can't honestly call them fries because the story is set in Britain. -Stephan Sokolow 1/20/09 6:08 AM

Soon Vicky spied George and came to sit down too.

"Hi, George."

"Hi Vicky. This is Duncan. Duncan, this is Vicky."

"Hi," they said together.

"Hey, no teasing George about grown up stuff, ok," scolded Duncan, in Pig Latin.

"Oh, she told you, Hm. Sorry about that. I won't do it again." she responded in like Jumbling her letters and garbling her words.

"What language is that?" asked George instantly curious her love of langugae peaking through.

"Its pig latin," The Rugby player responded taking a napkin and writing words be quiet on it. "To say this you would say e be iet que Understand?"

"No, " George confessed. "I've never even heard of it."

"That's because it's not an official language. Kids made it up to confuse adults," explained Vicky.

After lunch, it was recess for an hour and a half. George followed Vicky out of the cafeteria and into the gymnasium.

"Look there is Duncan, he is number twenty four."

George sat on the bleachers entranced by the violent slamming of the bodies of the young boys together.

"He plays rugby; It is the sport of GODS!" George exclaimed, as she watched with rapt attention. It was like a battlefield; Two teams struggled for the ball like two armies would for world dominance. "Can I play?"

"No, George. Rugby is a boys' sport and you are waaaaaay too small to play. If one of them hit you, you would go SQUISH and be crushed."

"BUT I WANNA PLAY THE WAR GAME," George whined, as she continued to watch the battle for the ball.  
So far, in general, this chapter feels good, but it could benefit from some polish. I'm just too overworked to polish it beyond what I've already done. I do suspect that George's dialogue feels a little too close to that of a normal kid. Maybe some rephrasing on the dialogue and a touch of adjustment to the non-dialogue to remind the readers that George has no cause to be grouchy because the schoolwork has been challenging and the social environment un-annoying. -Stephan Sokolow 1/20/09 6:12 AM

"Oh, look over there; It's the cheerleaders. See, you should be a cheerleader, George. You would look so adorable in a little uniform."

George turned her eyes towards the skinny preteen girls in the uniforms with short pleated skirts. They wiggled and danced before they began screaming:

B. U. L. L. D. O. G.

That how we spell victory!

Verocity! Ferocity!

That is our specialty!

GO BULLDOGS! GO GO BULLDOGS!

"Do you really want me," George pointed to herself raising her little eybrow "..to do that?" George asked, turning her red eyes back to Vicky. "Are you ious?"

"Yes, you would look sooooo cute. A little doll dancing around with the cheerleaders. OHHHH and ..."

"Why does everyone keep saying I look like a bloody doll?!"George spat her loud words at Vicky.

"Well, you do. You're so pale, your skin looks like porcelain and you do have an almost freakishly cute face. So the first thing that pops into my head is one of those old, porcelain, Victorian dolls."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Library study was George's next class. In this class, you could choose any book that was on your reading list, but you had to write a five page report on it too. George, of course, chose the book, Kringle. It was about a boy who lived deep in the land of ghosts and frost, with goblins, pirates, and elves, and how, one day, he would change the world with his hidden power. She also chose Peter and the Star catchers, the Prequel to Peter Pan involving fearsome creatures, evil pirates, monsters and a dark mystery.

It only took her about fifteen minutes to read them write the five page report. Being able to write at vampiric speeds came in handy sometimes. She still had 45 minutes of class time left, so she went and chose another book. She found the book Vampyres, A field guide to the Undead by Bob Bobbins.

"Isn't that book a little to advanced for you?" asked Megan, as she peeked over her book at George.

She had seen her get up and wanted to see what she had found. IN honesty it was hard to notice the little girl ambling around all the older kids.

"Nah, my mother's library is way bigger and is full of books much thicker than this."

"Who's your mom?" Megan asked as george sat back down in the seat next to her.

"Sir Integra Hellsing."

"I thought you name was George Gordon."

"I get that a lot." said George as she continued reading.

Suddenly, the teacher came by. Megan sat back and hid behind her book. She took a look at George's book and then took her book from her.

"Miss Gordon, this book is too advanced for you and it is not on your reading list."

"But I've done my required reading," complained George, as the book was snatched away.

"Then where is your report."

"Here. Two books and two reports," said George proudly.

The teacher looked at both papers. Each was five pages long and very well written.

"George. What language is this?"

"Oh bloody hell, I did it again didn't I?" groaned George, taking her papers back. "It's Romanian; My Father's native tongue and the first language that I ever learned."

"Well, instead of reading adult myths, I suggest you spend the rest of your time writing your reports over in English."

"Yes, ma'am."

"And then I want you to write 100 times that 'I will not swear in class' on that board over there. Understood?"

"What? I thought I was allowed to curse. What's-his-name did."

"Make that two hundred times."

"Yes, Ma'am," George grumbled.

The other kids giggled at her as the teacher handed down her verdict. George just rolled her eyes and began writing once again at superhuman speed.

"Hey," called out Megan, in a whisper. "If you really want to read it, get a library card and check it out."

George smiled at her. "Thanks," she whispered back.

**HELLSING **

After the torture of study period, George followed Duncan to shop class, leaving the main building and heading for the garage behind it. The large garage was full of monstrous machines, the air filled with the whirring of the machines and the sparking of torches. George instantly loved it. Today, they were learning about the parts of the engine and the mechanics of internal combustion.

"Alright class, today is hands-on practice. We are working with a treat today, a Hemi six engine. This baby packs power. It's used in most heavy trucks to increase torque." George nearly squealed, it was the same engine she had watched Pip work on in their garage for the jeeps. "Whoever can define torque gets to go first." George's hand shot up, she knew this one.

"Torque is the amount of pulling power minus the weight of the vehicle."

"Well well, little missy, I am impressed. Where did you learn that?"

"My Uncle Pip. I like watching him work on the jeeps."

"Let's see, I'll help you. You're going to have to unscrew the fastener caps over here so we can look at the motor, okay?"

George nodded. Pip wouldn't let her touch the jeeps at home. Now, she would be able to show him what she learned when she got back.

**HELLSING **

George was now coming to the end of her first day in middle school. Now, she was escorted to the locker room by Vicky, who she also shared PE with. George changed into her PE clothes which were comically oversized. George growled as she ducked behind the curtains of the shower and made several adjustments to the shorts before running out onto the field with the others. She had been good all day and now she just wanted to let loose. Of course, she knew that she couldn't let loose too much, but anything would be good right now.

"Alright, today the boys will play rugby and the girls will play lacrosse."

"Yeah!" cheered the boys.

"Come on George, let's get our sticks," offered Vicky.

"I wanna play Rubgy," George yelled to the coach.

"I already told you, You can't. You're a girl and you would go squish," Vicky hissed towards George.

"So?"

"Sorry little lady, you'll get hurt. Your friend is right," The coach agreed, as he prepared to hand George a lacrosse stick.

"What is with everybody calling me little, and no I won't," George declared to the coach.

"I still can't let you," The coah said firmly, as she saw the boys line up for Rugby.

"I just want to try," George begged, her eyes taking on an ethereal red glow.

"OK," said the coach, his voice strangely mechanical as he watched George scamper over to play with the boys.

Duncan was floored by the little blonde girl with the tight ponytail begging to play rugby.

"Hi ya Duncan," George exclaimed to the star player. "I saw you practicing at lunch."

"You can't play rugby. You're too small," said one boy.

"And you're a girl," another added.

"Don't underestimate her," laughed Duncan. "She's the one that ran Charlie up the flag pole his morning."

"Really?"

"Ha, ha, ha. I heard about that."

"That wasn't funny," said Charlie, now joining the group.

"Leave her alone, Charlie. Otherwise you might lose your nuts altogether." laughed Duncan.

"Shut up. Let your little girlfriend play. I owe her one."

"You hurt her," warned Duncan. "And I'll kill you."

All the boys lined up and the game began. The coach blew the whistle his eyes still strangely blank. Now, this was more like it. George loved playing this game. But Charlie was serious about getting her back, and every time she had the ball, he tried to hit her. However, to his chagrin, Duncan was there to block him every time. George had finally had enough of Charlie. When he had the ball, George went after him full throttle. He kicked it to hand it off to a teammate; George jumped into the air and blocked his kick. The ball fell to the ground and it was a scramble for the ball. While the other boys were distracted, George and Charlie went after each other. Duncan tried to stop Charlie, but got hit in the throat and had to let go. Charlie hit George in the head and she went ballistic on him. She punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, and then jumped on his stomach and began to beat his face in while the other side grabbed the ball.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little tiger. Easy. He's unconscious already," said Duncan, pulling George off Charlie.

The coach blew the whistle and came running over. Apparently, trying to make someone's face concave took too much concentration to keep the coach under her control at the same time.

"Who the hell is this? What's she doing here? And … who killed Charlie?"

"Damn asshole has been tagging me all day," told George, licking Charlie's blood off her knuckles. "I just tagged him back."

"Uh, huh. Who are you?"

"I'm George," The tiny girl in the center of all the big boys said, proudly waving her hands.

"She's the new transfer genius. Haven't you heard?" asked Duncan.

"Oh, eggheads always stay in the library. I didn't think she'd end up on my field. Why aren't you playing with the girls?"

"I wanted to play rugby," said George. "You said I could."

"Nothing doing. No way. I said that the last thing I need is for you to get killed and your parents suing the school and me losing my job. Go play with the girls."

"Yes, sir," George muttered, steam nearly coming out of her ears as she glared back at Charlie.

"Duncan, Take Charlie to the nurse."

"Yes, sir," laughed Duncan. "Hey George, don't do anything crazy till I get back OK?"

George nodded at him and Duncan just laughed as he carried Charlie away.

"Nice to see you back, Georgie," smiled Vicky. "Try not to kill any of the girls, alright?"

"Ugh," said George, taking a lacrosse stick.

As they sat on the bleachers, watching the girls' lacrosse game, the cheerleaders started in on George. They crowded her and looked her over; They imagined her cheering and planned how she would look in a uniform.

"You have to join us. You are too cute not to."

"She could be the top of our pyramid. She's light enough. You're not afraid of heights right?"

"No! It's rugby or bust," George declared, as she was swarmed by the cheerleaders waiting for their turn on the lacrosse field.

"**Please!?**"

"**No!**" she hissed, brandishing her lacrosse stick. "Ask again and your skulls will become very very close friends with my stick."

Her school day ended just as it began with her in the back seat of the Gordons' sedan. Rebecca with her nose in a book, albeit a different book this time.

"So, how was your day, Abby?"

"I loved it. I played rugby and took auto shop and I made some friends."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING  
****--- End of corrections so far --- -Stephan Sokolow 1/20/09 8:59 PM**

Edwards woke up after a long nap to ease his aching head that late afternoon. He finally felt like he hadn't been run over by a truck. He got up and dressed before going into the living room.

"Gladys! Will you bring in the mail. I'm sorry, I was a bit sick this morning."

_'Yeah, the bottle tends to make everyone sick you bastard. I can't beleive you did this.' _Gladys mentally hissed, as she loaded a tray with the mail and a light lunch.

Sir Edwards grinned as he took a seat at the table. It would be wonderful to have Integra bring him his breakfast, in bed prefrable, wearing nothing of course. He smiled as he played with his wicked thoughts. He was so close to having her, He could feel it. As a matter of fact, he thought of calling her over to "Talk" this evening. Finally, Gladys brought in the tray, a deep scowl on her face as she dropped the tray unceremoniously onto the tabel in front of him.

"NOW SEE HERE GLADYS..." Edwards began, highly insulted that the woman HE paid to do all these little things, had the nerve to just drop his meal on the table.

"NO! YOU SEE HERE SIR EDWARDS..." She hissed, slamming the social pages in his face; bearing a strikingly clear photo of him attackign Integra. "Do not even bother firing me Sir Edwards. I quit! This is my notice. I will be gone by tommrow. I don't even want your severance pay. I cannot believe I have been working for such a pig! You blaggard! I cannot believe you had the nerve to actually ATTACK a woman!"

"I did no such thing and I resent that insinuation!"

"Oh yes, you've done quite a bit of sinning and I am glad someone finally caught you at it." Gladys stormed out of the dining room, leaving the Society Seeker on the table.

Edwards looked down at his picture in the paper and Integra trembling on the ground looking terrfied. Something had to be wrong. He opened the magazine to the interview page indicated from the cover photo.

"WHAT THE BLOODY GODDAMNED HELL IS THIS!!" Edward yelled, as he read the article. "Sir Adam Edwards is a monster. Using his stolen title to cause havoc in the palace, He has been plotting to move up by using the well respected Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing."

Edwards crumbled the rag as he shot up and fled the dining room leaving his meal to go cold. The next place he went was his office. He flung the confusing papers marking freak attacks he had been ignoring from his desk to scatter about the room as he lifted his phone. He dailed the number marked on the back cover. He would have their heads for this; whoever had written this slanderous rubbish.

"Hello, I need to speak to the editor and chief, and if you put me on hold I will come down there and have every last one of your jobs! This is **Sir Edwards** and I demand to know who printed this slanderous shit about me!!"

"Sir we are not allowed to reveal our sources." came the cold voice on the other end of the line.

"Oh yes the hell you will or I will bakrupt you!! Now put the editor in chief on this damnnable phone NOW!!"

The phone operator complied, clicking the button to tranfer his call to the editor in chief's office.

"Hello, Thomas editor in chief..."

"Do you know what you are doing?!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!! I find that more important," Sir Edwards bellowed into the phone. "I need to know who gave you this completely false information you printed in todays issue of the Social Seeker!"

"Sir our information is verified and proven. We are not just some tabloid. We are actual reporters and we take our stories very seriously. The video is very very convincing. It is on VHS cassete tapes. There is almost no way this could have bee tampered with and no way it could have been changed wihtout notice."

"Oh I will have your job! You **will** hear from my lawyer!! Now tell me who sold you this garbage!"

"I cannot sir, that information is clssified."

"Not when I have your entire company eating their dinners out of my toilet! One call to the queen and I will have you shut down! Do you even know who you are talking to?!"

"Yes Sir, I know exactly who I am talking to and we have our own team of very powerful lawyers ready if you chose to bring this up. Good day sir." Thomas said, taking great pleasure in hanging up on Sir Edwards.

Edwards steamed as he heard and insulting dial tone on the other end of the phone. He hung up and proceeded to inform his lawyer of his desire to Sue the pants, shirts and shoes off of everyone at the Social Seeker society pages. Then he called her majesty.

"Your Majesty, This is Sir Edwards ....

"I've been expecting this call all morning Sir Edwards." Her Majesty stated, an unseen gring spreading across her face. "And I have been waiting to tell you this for years, Sir Edwards I am expelling you from the round table. That magazine article is my doing. It was my security camera that captured your ungentlemanly conduct. You will never work in my country again Edwards." The queen hung up and she indulged in a moment of victory as she called her lawyer.

Edwards roared in pure rage as he went to his room. He dressed hurriedly ignoring the fact that his hair was uncombed and his clothes were not buttoned properly. He was so blind with anger, that he didn't notice the two pair of red eyes watching him from the ceiling. Alucard smiled an evil grin. Now that her majesty had "fired" him, this bastard was all his.

Edwards grabbed the door handle to his room and opened it. He walked straight out of his room door and into a shadowy forest lit only by an enormous pale red moon.

"What the...?!" he exclaimed. "Impossible."

"Not impossible." said a familiar voice.

Edwards turned around and saw Integra Hellsing standing there. She grinned with wild glee she flung back her red cloak revealing her Army Green general's uniform, complete with sword and a hunting rifle slung across her shoulder. However neither of those things were as frightening as the decorated gold leash she held in her hand.

"Now see here! What's the meaning of all that horrible rubbish you printed about me?!"

"What's the meaning of stealing my seat, my child, and my future from me?!" countered Integra.

Suddenly, Edwards heard a wolf howl and then several wolves howl. Integra grinned as she saw Edwards eyes zoom in on the leash. That was slowly tightening.

"Where are we?"

"Inside Alucard."

"What?! Do you send your monster to eat me?"

"No, I sent him to create this little illusion...just for us. In here, no one will ever know what I'm going to do to you. You wanted to be alone with me and now you are."

Suddenly, a big black dog with three heads and six red eyes each walked up and stood behind Integra. Edwards had to crane his neck up to see it. The dog/wolf just rested its middle head on top of his master's, as he received his orders. Without looking, Integra reached up and stroked its chin.

"Seek and Destroy, my servant, Seek and Destroy. The hunt is on!!" She dropped the leash and it disintegrated into nothing and immediately, the three headed hell hound took off after Edwards. Edwards screamed like the little girl that he was and took off running. He just cursed and swore revenge as he heard her evil laughter through the woods. He ran for all he was worth, but he felt like he was getting nowhere. The very ground was against him as it seemed to suck him down as he ran. Looking around, he found himself in a swamp. He got angry and then angrier as he trudged through the bog.

"Damn it, this suit is Italian made."

"And it was mine." called out a hollow voice that made an eerie chill run down Edwards spine.

"Who's that? Who's there?" called out Edwards as he looked around.

Though he saw nothing in the near pitch black swamp he was steadily sinking in; Suddenly, out of the mud and the now strangely grey-red ooze came a skeletal figure that still had enough meat on it to recognize.

"David? What are you doing here?"

"I came back for my suit." he slurred with great effort to speak. The skeleton clawed its way forward reaching for Edwards all the time. "It's my suit."

"That's a damned lie. It's my lucky suit. I won it fair and square."

"BULLSHIT!!" screamed the skeleton, as it lunged its way forward. "You stole it from me. You changed my lottery number when I wasn't looking. Give me back my suit!"

"Give me back my money." called out another, as it too crawled out of the muck towards Edwards.

"Give me back my dignity. Those pictures you 'leaked' cost me my reputation." accused a third.

"Those lawyers you hired, tied me up in court for months. I lost everything." complained another.

"GO TO HELL!! Business is business! If you're not smart enough to take advantage of opportunity, then die..."

Just as Edwards said that, one of the skeletons lost its head to a bullet; another gunshot and a dog's howl could be heard piercing the silence of the unholy night. The other skeletons quickly sank back into the mud in fear and 18 red eyes shown in the darkness.

Gnashing white teeth followed.

"Damn it! This isn't supposed to happen." complained Edwards, as he fought to continue on. "This isn't what Integra's father promised me."

Upon leaving the swamp, he stumbled into an open field. It was filled with neat clean cut grass. It was a golf course. Small windmills span and the holes littered the ground.

"Now what?" he growled.

"Now this." chuckled a female voice, as she hit him in the nuts with a golf club.

"Ow! Shit!" he swore hitting the ground. A similar stream of curses flew from his mouth as he writhed upon the ground.

Suddenly, a trio of girls on motorcycles surrounded him and taunted him by hitting him with their golf clubs.

"What the bloody hell?! Who are you supposed to be?"

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Why should I?"

"Yes, why should you remember the first girl that you conned and seduced into your bed."

"Vanessa."

"Yes Vanessa. Poor sweet innocent Vanessa."

"Innocent my ass." His snide comment earned him another crakc with the club right between the back of his knees.

"Enough about your ass! What about mine?! I was carrying your child. No, you couldn't be tied down by a "Common Woman" and you had me shipped away and locked in a Chinese prison. You told my father that I ran away in shame. I was beaten and brutalized by YOU!!" She screamed, as she slammed a heavy driver into him.

"What the fuck are you complaining about?! I could have had you killed."

"I was raped and beaten in that hellhole. I would have been better off dead."

"What about me? I died in shame because of you." accused another, with thick rope burns on her strangely crooked neck.

"That was not my fault! You hung yourself!"

"Nothing's ever your fault Eddie, is it?" taunted another, before she cracked him across his back with the big end of a putter. "I would not have had to die if you hadn't leaked those damned photos you took of me." She hissed. "I was successful. I had a future. I could have been somebody, but no because you wanted a little extra money you sold my pictures to a sleezy magazine and then I lost everything. I was dropped by my producer and my agency. I was excommunicated all because of YOU; all because you couldn't pass up putting a few extra dollars into YOUR pocket. She drew her putter up again fully intending to slam it into his head when ....

Hooowwwl! An unholy howl shattered the atmosphere and silence rained down after its earsplitting power.

"Oh no, you're gonna get it now." they laughed, as they rode around him in a wide circle getting wider and wider, as they turned to leave him to his fate. Like the witches, they cackled wildly. "It's not over yet Eddy, we will see you in hell. We're waiting!!"

Once again, the three headed dog came running across the wide field, Integra astride it pointing her powerful rifle at him. A shot rang out at Edwards. He ducked in reflex and reached out to Vanessa. Edwards tried to grab Vanessa, throw her off her motorcycle, and steal her ride. But as soon as his hand touched the seat, it disappeared. Edwards lay in the short grass cursing and swearing. But hearing the dog travel ever closer and another high powered round leave Integras rifle, he jumped up and stumbled on. Soon he came to a town. It was deserted...or so he thought. Out of every door and out of every window, a ghoul appeared.

"You didn't do the job." one yelled.

"You didn't do the job!"

Now two voices, soon three, until the whole undead town was chanting at him.

"YOU DIDN'T DO THE JOB!!!"

"Shut up! Shut up! The soldiers do the job!"

"But it was your responsibility to protect us. You swore to Her Majesty to protect us." one woman hissed, as she brought to him her dead child.

"Stay away from me you hag!"

Soon the sea of Ghouls swallowing him parted and through them walked Integra. Holding the leash of the great demon dog with three heads one again. Her cloak was the black robe of a judge… or in this case and executioner.

"It would seem your sins are many, Sir Edwards." smirked Integra Hellsing, as she stood before him, "No. You are not a knight anymore, so you're not a Sir. You're not even a man, are you? You need a name that fits you. What shall we call him?" she asked, the sea of ghouls waiting, drooling for his blood behind her and Alucard.

"Bastard!"

"Disgrace!"

"Monster!"

"Fool!"

"Shamed!"

"Damned."

"Bitch!"

"Demon!!"

"CRIMINAL!!!"

The demons called out many many names. But Integra chose just one.

"Dunghill. It's exactly what you are. A pile of excrement that should be flushed away."

"You have no right to call me shit!" he screamed at her.

"I think I do." she said, now walking around him. "Hold him down." She ordered the mass of monsters.

Two ghouls rushed to obey her orders. She released Alucard's leash and the giant three headed dog just watched with a great grin on his face; a thin trail of drool at the side of his great mouth.

"What shall with do with Dunghill?" Integra asked the crowd of people he had wronged. "Decide!"

"Burn him." suggested one.

Integra nodded as her hands began to glow a fierce red. She touched his shoulders and he burst into roaring flames. He screamed as her fire seared his flesh. Meting it away to bone.

"Don't kill him. Just burn his flesh from him. Torture him like he did us." The sea of ghouls demanded.

"String him up. That's what they used to do to his kind." suggested another. "Crucify him!!"

"So be it." said Integra. She fully intended to make Edwards pay for each of his multiple black hearted sins.

Ropes were tied to Edwards' roasted arms and he was strung up between two buildings with his arms outstretched. He screamed in pain as the weight of his own body pulled against him. His shoulders burned as they were slowly being ripped out of their sockets as his weight forced him down. Integra looked up at him and smiled. Alucard, her hellhound, wiggled between her legs and lifted her up to his height; on top of his heads so that she could look him in the eyes.

"You took my chair. That I didn't mind. But you stole my daughter from me and for that you will die. I told you, you were walking a very thin line. YOU GAVE MY DAUGHTER AWAY!! And now you have finally fallen. You are all mine and I will make you suffer as I have suffered. Now you will know my pain."

Integra's hands glowed again and this time she grabbed his head. She caused electricity to rush though every fiber of his being. She fired a lightening volt directly through him. She controlled it. She directed it. She relished the smell of his flesh bubbling beneath her hands and his body convulsing as one of his shoulders shattered. He screamed as froth bubbled from his mouth. Oh how he wished for death, anything to end this pain. His blood began evaporating, yet he still did not die. Oh no, Alucard would not allow that, not in the least bit.

"Damn you, Integra! I will kill you for this!"

"No, you've been a big enough pain in my ass. Now it's your turn to have one."

Out of the ground, rose up a large wooden stake. Edwards screamed for all he was worth as the world inverted on itself. All of his undead audience applauded as they stood on the sides and watched as he was lowered to the ground with great speed.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!!!" he screamed, as the stake impaled him like the monster he was; it rising from his loins out the top of his head.

Integra just smiled as she stood by and watched him beg to die. Alucard suddenly stood beside her and he too was smiling. He handed her his enormous jackal.

"You're a horrible woman, my master." He said, as she hefted the heavy weapon with both arms.

He stood behind her and held her arms steady as she inserted two fingers into the trigger home and pulled. The great gun went off and Alucard caught her as the recoil slammed her against him. She smiled.

"To control monsters, you must be one." She said, as Alucard tightened his grip on her.

Integra looked up and him and he down upon her. He grinned and kissed her passionately as Edwards watched; the life bleeding from his abused mind.

**HELLSING **

George sat quietly in the room with Rebecca enduring a horrible tea party.

"Can we at least use a real tea set. I have one."

"Ohhhhhhh ohhhhh can we really? Mine is missing so many pieces."

George groaned as she headed for her room. If she had to endure a tea party with Rebecca, at the very least they could do it right. She quickly went scrambling through her chest and pulled out a beautiful tea set. It had delicate gold ribbing across the top in gentle swirls. She grabbed a tray and began setting things up on it. Soon she was returning to Rebecca's room with the set.

"Ohh, it's beautiful what is it made of?"

"Porcelain. This is a real tea set. Will you get me some tea bags from downstairs, I will get the water."

Rebecca scrambled downstairs for the tea and George went through what she had learned in charm school. She set up the saucers cups, the little dishes, and everything. She even placed the sugar bowl in the center just right. When suddenly, unbelieable pain lit her little body on fire. It was like she was being roasted alive. The burn in her throat intensified by a hundred fold; fed by Alucard and Integra's actions of punishing Sir Edwards. George fell to the ground holding her enflamed throat and gasping for air.

"What... what... Wh.." George wondered, as she struggled to her feet. She had to get back ot her room. She was sure this qualified as an emergency. She ran towards her trunk stumbling in her delirium and then the worst possible thing that could have happened did happen. Rebecca opened the door looking for her.

"Here you are Abby." She said smiled.

George's red fevered eyes zeroed in on the young girl. Rebecca was so innocent, so sweet, so pure, and had so much blood calling out to George; all trapped in that tiny body. George struggled against her hunger as she stalked towards Rebecca, but it was in vain. All that she could hear, all that she could see was Rebecca's blood. George blurred across the room trapping Rebecca in a vice grip, pinning her arms behind her. Rebecca screamed in shock and surprise as George grabbed her. Rebecca's eyes widened in horror and fear as she looked up the rabid monster that George's thirst had turned her into.

"Abby! What are you?! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Rebecca's feeble strugling only intesified George's thirst and soon Rebecca's eyes glowed as George entranced her.

As George allowed herself to 'get high' by sniffing at Rebecca's bare neck, A tear ran down George's pale face as she struggled to stop herself from sinking her aching fangs into Rebecca's neck.

_'No .... No!... NO!! I can't do this.' _George pleaded with herself, before all thought ceased and her long and waiting fangs pierced Rebecca's soft paper skin.

Swallowing pint after pint of that sweet innocent blood quenched the fire in George's throat and she ripped herself away as she regained control.

"Rebecca! No!! Becky!! What have I done? Oh no." feared George, sorrowfully.

Rebecca just quaked and trembled as George's venom went running through her body. The wound stopped bleeding, as George's saliva performed it's task of stopping its blood flow. Rebecca went into violent convulsions as her mind was reprogrammed and her spirit enslaved. George shook the feather light girl and cried in shame as Rebecca opened her now empty clear eyes.

"Rebecca! REBECCA!" screamed George, as she witness all color drain from Rebecca's eyes.

"MMM...Master." Rebecca called weakly, as she griped George; a deep need telling her she should be as close to her master as she could.

"No, I'm not your master. No, I can't be. Oh, shit." feared George, as she shook with fear of what was to come. **"MASTER!!!!!"** George screamed into the empty air, knowing her own would hear her.

Only seconds had passed before Alucard bled into the room. At once he was assaulted by the scent of Rebecca spilt blood.

"George, you...No, this is my fault. I forgot what an effect my power has upon you. Your mother is going to shoot me many times for this. She didn't like it when I brought a child home, lets see how she will react to yours."

Alucard lifted Rebecca into his arms, as George fiercely held on to his shirt tail, and he shifted them through reality.

**HELLSINGHELLSIGHELLSING**

The next day, the police found Edwards on the floor of his home, babbling wildly. There had been a court appeal scheduled for George's return and when they had not been able to contact him. The police were called in to look for him. As they tried to help him up, he violently attacked them; scrabbling at them like a wild animal. Madness infected his eyes and he foamed at the mouth like a mad dog. They had to stun him to gain control. He was immediately incarcerated and given a mental evaluation; which he flunked on an epic scale. He was certified mad, and he was not even lucid enough to recognize himself. The next issue of the Society Seeker paper would once again feature him on the cover. This time in a straight jacket, along with the scathing biography about a madman's lust for power; which when he did not get, had driven him insane.


	20. Homecoming

"Due to the overwhelming evidence to the former plaintiff's mental inadequacy as a witness in the order of Hellsing verses the state of London. Doucette number 1228cThe appellate family court awards full custody of George Angelina Abigail Elizabeth Hellsing to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing and Alucard Nosferatu on this the twelfth of March. IT IS SO ORDERED" The Judge declared before slamming down his miniature hammer of righteous judgment.

Integra Mentally danced with joy her baby was coming home. They had over turned the order. However, just a few days ago she had been given the shock of her life when Alucard had come flooding into her office with another girl.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Integra stared blue eyes meeting sheepish red then dull grey.

"Okay now from the beginning tell me what the hell happened to this girl?"

"Master," Alucard began as he pointed to Rebecca. "You remember when you fed me and our emotions got out of hand? We lost control?"

"Yes George passed out in school and then during her practice she went postal ripping Ink to shreds…." Integra silenced herself as the connection was made in her mind.

"When we…

"Yes she snapped and Rebecca just happened to find her before George could get an emergency pack and she couldn't control it when my powers hit her like the proverbial wrecking ball.

"So she isn't a vampire?" Integra asked as she flipped through the pages of the ancient tome in front of her. Her family had written down the lore of the monsters they battled for generations.

"No George is far too young to make a true vampire and I doubt she could even as an adult."

"So is this accurate is she truly addicted to George like it says here." Integra flipped the book and slid it across her desk. Alucard lifted it gingerly and scoffed as he read it's pages.

"Why do they never ask a real vampire about these things? No Sir Integra she is not a soulless demon bound to a monster of hell only to be its food supply. A thrall is bound to its' master they share a connection much like me and police girl but they lose most of their own will. They are however addicted to being bitten by their masters and they would rather die than disappoint them.

"Okay so she is bound to George. But is there any way to undo this? What are we to do with her?"

"No, not short of killing George and she would probably not survive the pain of withdrawal. I say we make the little Dracula take responsibility for her pet. You made me take care of mine."

"That is different Seras was a grown woman who died in battle. We did not have to explain this to her family or friends!' Integra hissed. "What are we to say? Sorry George accidentally bit your daughter and almost killed her drinking her blood sorry we will take care of her from now on."

"Yes, why not? She cannot be separated from George." Alucard stated as he dropped back into a velvet lined chair Integra knew had not been there before. "Besides I see no difference. What if police girl had wanted to keep in contact with her family? Would we have then told them "Sorry Your daughter was killed by a ghoul and we took it upon ourselves to drain her blood and turn her into a vampire sorry she is going to work for us now?"

"That was different. Seras was a grown woman who died in battle. We did not have to explain this to her family or friends!" Integra hissed. "What are we to say? I'm sorry George accidentally bit your daughter and almost killed her by drinking her blood. I'm sorry, but from now on we will take care of her."

"Yes, why not? She cannot be separated from George." Alucard stated, as he dropped back into a velvet lined chair Integra knew had not been there before. "Besides I see no difference. What if police girl had wanted to keep in contact with her family? Would we have then told them? "Sorry your daughter was killed by a master vampire that drained her blood and now she is a Draculina. We're sorry, but she is going to work for us now."

"Fine, your point is valid." Integra muttered sadly. "But how come you don't cling to me when you are hunting those freaks. If you can move at your own discretion, why can't she?" Integra demanded to know.

Alucard grinned; he was going to enjoy this. He picked up the silent Rebecca, prying her from George's side.

"No, sir, please. I can't leave my master's side. Master, master, please don't let them throw me out."

She struggled weekly against Alucard, but to no avail. Alucard simply opened the door and tossed her out into the hall. George stood listening to her thrall's cries for help and then she moved. She couldn't let her master throw her out. Alucard felt her move.

"George, stand. She will come to no harm. You know that."

George immediately stopped and could only offer her servant her sad condolences as she silently watched Alucard toss her out into the hall. Then he leaned the entirety of his seven foot frame on the door.

'_3……2……1.' _He mentally counted off before Rebecca began screeching. She banged and scrabbled at the door like a dog that needed to be let out. She whined and bawled.

"Ahhh, Must she make that hellish noise?" Integra asked as she covered her ears from Rebecca's banshee like wailing.

"This is what it means to be a thrall. She cannot stand being separated." Rebecca's wailing went shrill seeming to pierce the sound barrier. She was only a room away from George yet she screamed like she was being murdered painfully. "I am no thrall."

"I think My ears are going to start bleeding let her in before I go deaf Alucard." Integra ordered. "Must every child I meet screech I never wailed like that when I was a child." Integra muttered as she tried to get the ringing in her ears to stop. Rebecca scrambled into the room and scramble on her knees and pressed herself against George.

"Master this is where I belong by your side." Rebecca moaned as George patted her head.

Don't worry Rebecca you aren't going anywhere."

"So how are we going to handle this?"

"I will erase the memory of her family I will erase her from existence."

"Can you really do that everyone who has ever known her?"

"I am insulted," Alucard asked mimicking Do you doubt the No-Life King my dear Master?" Alucard asked his grin spreading as his eyes glittered above his golden glasses.

"Do it but first we must set some things straight." Integra stood from her desk and stalked towards George. "George you have to stay with the Gordons a little longer till our work is done we are almost ready but not quite yet."

"But I don't want to!' George hissed. "Can't I come home yet?"

"No you have to stay it will not be much longer we have won our war now we have to negotiate set down borders and treaty lines it will just take some time."

"NO!" George nearly shouted I do not want to go back."

"George you have to, do not make me put you in the Toy Box." Integra demanded grabbing George and tugging her by her ear towards the door fully intending to lock her in the toy-box.

"No one touches my Master," Rebecca hissed her eyes taking on an unnatural flicker and her voice deepening with menace that sounded all wrong in her tiny soft-spoken soprano voice. Rebecca moved sidling up behind Integra.

"George she is your responsibility order her." Alucard demanded but George just stared blankly as Rebecca prepared to attack her mother.

"If my master says no she will not go." Alucard shook his head as he blurred across the room grabbing the girl and holding her up by the color of her little rose=petal dress.

"You are a fool childe. That is the master of monster she rules us all." He told her sternly the look of fear in her eyes shocked even Integra."

"Forgive me I did not know." Integra nodded as Rebecca was lowered to the ground.

"Now George your punishment will be for one and a half hours. Maybe you will think before you act in the future. You are not a beast George. I know you have instincts and urges, but it is within your ability to control these urges that makes you a Hellsing and not a freak." explained Integra, as she dragged the terrified blond upstairs.

"NO SIR!!! I'M SO SORRY!! PLEASE NOT LET ME OUT!!! PLEASE MUMMY!!" screamed George pathetically, as she banged ever so loudly upon the toybox lid door. "PLEASE SIR!!! MUMMY!! MUMMY!!"

Rebecca could only helplessly watch in aguish as her master was punished by the Master of Monsters. George's screaming continued, then followed by harrowing sobs in the tight dark box. Rebecca rushed to the box, but she didn't dare open it as she saw Integra's dark eyes challenging her to disobey her orders.

"Why doesn't she ever realize she could just teleport out of there?" Integra wondered aloud to Alucard, as she watched Rebecca whispering calming words for her little mistress, as she sat beside the box waiting for her master's punishment to be over. "Or that she could very easily rip the top door of its hinges. Seriously it is not a solid titanium crate. It's just a toy box."

"Well, fear is a strange thing. It removes common sense. She has yet to rid herself of the fear of being trapped." explained Alucard, as he too watched Rebecca's reactions to her miniature master's punishment.

"Alucard take them back and when it is time for them to come home make sure you erase everything."

"Yes, Master" Alucard stated as he shifted the trio through space. However, unbeknownst to Integra Alucard had his own things to set straight with George and Rebecca. After and excruciating hour and a half the pair had been returned to the Gordon house. George relaxed in her canopy bed that she was praying Master would let her keep. Rebecca sat silently watching her Master just enjoying being near her.

"GIRLS IT IS TIME FOR DINNER" Mrs. Gordon called out and George sat up and stretched as she headed downstairs and Rebecca followed. It was strange how little Rebecca cared for her parents now. She completely ignored them at dinner focusing only on serving George. It was almost like she did not see them. They were insignificant.

"Rebecca, honey, sit down. Abigail can get her own plate." said Mr. Gordon.

"I will get her plate." insisted Rebecca, with a glazed look in her eyes. "It is what I'm here for." She loaded George's plate for her and removed it from the table; before pulling out her Mistress' chair when she was done. Her parents stared blankly as Rebecca followed George like a shadow.

"Rebecca dear, are you alright?" called out Mrs. Gordon, concerned about her daughter's less than normally bubbly personality. "Is everything okay baby?" Rebecca said nothing; she just looked at her mother, it was more like she looked through her. It was eerily like she had never seen her before. George noticed she did not need those people getting suspicious especially not now.

"Answer her." ordered George.

"Yes mother. I am just fine." said Rebecca, a dead monotone coloring her voice when speaking to her mother. However when she spoke to George her voice was bright and bubbly and full of energy.

"Maybe she's just tired. It's bedtime girls." Mr. Gordon declared, as his wife took away the last of the plates.

"Yes, Sir." George replied. Rebecca on the other hand just followed George upstairs and completely ignored the irrelevant people that had provided her Master's dinner. However they were not alone when they entered the quiet bedroom.

"Master Hi," George beamed "is it time for me to come home already?"

"No but I have something very important to tell you." When the pair was comfortably arranged in George's gratefully large bed, Alucard had a serious talk with George and Rebecca. Rebecca was snuggled up to George with a very tight grip on her master. George wasn't quite sure what to do about it or how to handle it.

"Do you do this to Sir when you sleep together?" asked George, as she remembered the many fights that her mother and father had gotten into about him sleeping in her bed. Maybe she hated being squished too.

"_Oh if only she would let me. I would love to.' _Alucard thought, greatly amused by the thought of it. Then he got serious_. __**"But, that is not what I am here to talk about." **_Alucard told George. _**"She is your responsibility now. Treat her well and teach her well." **_instructed Alucard.

"_**Teach her what?" **_asked George, completely confused._** "What the hell am I supposed to do with her?" **_Alucard just gave George a displeased look for her slip in language and then he said.

"_**You should have thought of that before you created her."**_

"_**I…I didn't…What is a Thrall anyway? She's not a vampire like me. I thought you said that vampires could create another vampire if they were a virgin."**_

"_**I said they could, if they were of the opposite sex. But you're venom is too weak and she's a girl."**_

"_**But…"**_

"_**Thralls are servants or slaves. Her whole world now revolves around you. She will do anything and everything you tell her, so be careful from now on what you say to her."**_

"_**Anything?" **_asked George.

"_**Anything. She will live…and die by your command. If you order her to rip her own throat out with her fingernails, she would do it without ever giving it any thought. If you tell her to walk into a volcano, she will ask "How hot" and then jump in.**_

George stared at her new servant and her older sister who now shared her room.

"_**You must also be careful what you say to yourself as well to others."**_

"_**What? Why?"**_

"_**Well…take Olivia for example."**_

George snorted at Alucard as she rolled her eyes.

"_**Let's say, you said, to yourself mind you, that you wish Olivia was dead."**_

"_**I do, quite often." **_mumbled George_**.**_

"_**But you must never let Rebecca hear you say that, for she will do all in her power to make it true; to fulfill the wish of her beloved master. Even if she can't do it, she will not stop until she succeeds or you tell her to."**_

"_**Shesh, having a slave is more work than having a dog." **_groaned George._** "At least, Ink cleans up after himself."**_

"_**Speaking of which, I wonder how he will take to being replaced."**_

"_**I didn't replace him."**_

"_**Didn't you?"**_

"_**NO!" **_George replied vehemently. "_**I love Ink. No one could replace him. I just have two servants now." **_

"_**Yes, but I assure you he will not see it that way at first."**_

"_**But what do I DO with her?"**_

"_**She is mostly human. So she will only be able to do human things." **_Alucard sat and thought about it for a while. Then he said_**. "Teach her to be a soldier."**_

"_**Like me?"**_

"_**No, a soldier like Pip and a servant like Walter. Then when you grow up and become master of Hellsing, you too will have a servant as strong, as dependable, and as dedicated as Walter. "**_George sat and thought about it. She knew her Uncle Walter wouldn't live forever, but she had never thought about who was to be her second_**.**_

"_**OK, master. I will take good care of her."**_

"_**That's my little Draculina. Now get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow. You'll be home soon. At least, I don't have to keep bringing you food. She'll provide plenty. Just remember not to drain her too much or too quickly." **_

Alucard laughed at the thought of this new development as he disappeared from her room.

"_**So, no more cold blood packets?" **_George asked hopefully.

"_**Don't rub it in." **_

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING.

A lot had changed in those few days. As Integra joyfully headed to reclaim custody of her daughter George was going to be overjoyed to be back home. Integra could not remember the last time she had been so ecstatic. George and Rebecca where waiting on the front steps of the Gordon house. George was finally going home. Walter was raiding the kitchen he was preparing a feats fit for royalty. In truth he was the little princess of Hellsing was finally coming home.

"SIR …. MASTER" George squealed when she saw the white Ashton Martin pull into the driveway. George ran down the driveway and leapt into sirs arms. "I get to go home."

"Yes Walter is making a feast and everybody is waiting for you to come home." Integra said as she embraced her little Dracula and Alucard went to work erasing the both from the family living in the cookie cutter house.

The group sped down the streets of London heading for Hellsing Manor.

Alucard swept through the small pseudo Victorian house. He removed every memory of Rebecca. He covered the house like a dark cloud pulling every image of her every possible trigger that they might see. All of her photos were erased and her clothing was transported. Everything vanished what had before been her rose petal bedroom became a drab deep gold guest bedroom and the crimson room that had been George's was returned to it's original state as a second master bedroom before they had tortured it with yellow paint.

After his work complete Alucard appeared in the passenger seat next to Integra.

"I take it your work is done?"

"Yes Master everything that could trigger them is gone and I erased her school records and her physical records she is gone."

"Good," Integra said as the pair left quietly continuing the drive to Hellsing Manor.

George was finally coming home. Walter and Seras were raiding the kitchen, as he was preparing a feast fit for royalty. In truth, he was overjoyed as well that the little princess of Hellsing was finally coming home. Walter prepared the food and Seras set everything up in the dining room. As soon as the front door was opened, George was instantly assaulted by the smells of miraculously delicious food.

"Oh my God! That smells so delicious." George stated hungrily, as the sweet smelling aroma of meat drew her towards the kitchen like a magnet to metal.

"God please bless Uncle Walter." George prayed as the smells drew her towards the kitchen like a magnet to metal. She had been dreaming of this food for weeks, ever since she had left home in fact. She had been waiting for this food. Walter grinned as he heard George enter the Manor. He knew she was headed directly to the kitchen.

"Welcome Home, George." greeted Seras, as she hugged George.

But, George was too busy ogling the food to return Seras' hug. Walter could only chuckle as he listened to George squeal with excitement. George's eyes wandered the table wondering what she should eat first. There was steak and fries, salad and fish. There was even a beef soup.

"That's not your Knockout Soup, is it?" asked George, a little wary of Walter.

Walter laughed. "No, George. Not today."

Every last one of George's favorite foods where lined across the table. She had officially died and gone to heaven. She foresaw massive amounts of gorging. Rebecca just silently followed George, like a symbiant. She too was taken aback by all the food that lay on the table. This would have been a week's worth of food at her house.

George had officially died and gone to heaven. She foresaw massive amounts of gorging.

"Is this really for me Uncle Walter?"

"Of Course Miss Hellsing. There is enough to fill even you up." Walter winked as he got his hug from the prodigal Hellsing. She was home and as soon as Walter released her she attacked the food. Rebecca too enjoyed her fill of the amazing meal while Alucard watched silently as his little Dracula dined with her mother and her servant. Even Seras sat down to eat her blood ration, like tomato soup and red wine. His house once again full of the women he loved.

"A true Norman Rockwell moment, wouldn't you say?" asked Walter, proud of his accomplishment to please their taste buds.

"That's a bit much." said Alucard blandly. "But I will concede. I am…happy." He said quietly to one of the few humans he would ever count as a friend.

"Walter," called Integra. "How about some dining music. I feel like this should be a party."

"Yes sir, of course sir." replied Walter, moving to grant her request. He quickly turned on the C.D. player in the living room filling the room with lively music.

"Yeah, come and join us Uncle Walter." beamed George. "Not even I can eat all of this food."

"Alucard." called Integra. She glanced back at the quiet figure in the red coat and he smiled.

"Yes, dear." he teased her.

"Dine with me?"

"My pleasure, master."

Seras poured Alucard a glass of blood and the whole Hellsing family sat down to eat together

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Integra stretched as she woke up and looked at her clock. It was six o' clock AM. She went to her window and took a deep breath of the chilly morning air. Down below her room, she could see Rebecca and George running laps in the mist. George was doing her exercises as she had always done. The only difference was that now she had company.

Integra watched them train proudly George was so dedicated. Well she had watched them at least until she noticed, Rebecca's tired and haggard look. The little girl was dying on her feet and Integra knew quite well that she should intervene Rebecca would never complain. She would just do her best to fulfill her master's wishes…even if it killed her.

Integra pulled on her sleek robe over her blue pajamas on and before she went outside to the backyard. Alucard's third eye watched as she closed the door to her room and he laughed wildly following his Master through the halls of Hellsing.

"George." called Integra through the door.

"Yes, sir." George responded, as she blurred around the back yard running three or four laps in the time it took Rebecca to complete half of one.

"Stop her. Tell Rebecca to rest."

"Why?"

"Look at her. She isn't like you she is normal and she isn't used to exercise. You must give her time to adjust. You will kill her if you push her too hard." George just watched her for a few seconds. She saw the thick beads of sweat and the heavy labored breathing and then she gave the order.

"Rebecca, stop."

Rebecca stopped and gratefully sucked down more air. Suddenly, Alucard appeared beside them rising from a deep pool of dark shadows. He carefully observed Rebecca's rapid swallowing of air.

"Your mother is right. Her heart is beating much too fast for one her age. It is almost close to overworking itself." Alucard commented flippantly.

"I cannot practice with her. She holds me back because she is human." George declared, only have Alucard glare at her because Rebecca's utterly depressed look.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Master." Rebecca muttered uttered the epitome of sadness.

"It's okay Becky you'll get better." George said trying to keep her from getting depressed. He gave her a gentle hug. "How about I get you a present to make up for it?"

"Perhaps later George for now we must talk."

"Yes Sir," George turned to face the still recovering Rebecca "Becky I'll be back I have something to do please stay with Master and wait for me okay?" George asked the slightly older girl.

"Yes, Master" Rebecca replied as George turned to follow Integra. It was strange to always have that tug at the back of her mind that extra presence that was Rebecca. She could feel the thread tighten as she followed her mother inside and into her office.

"Rebecca." called Alucard.

"Yes, grandmaster." replied Rebecca, giving Alucard her full attention as her master's master. IT was perfect to stop her from straining not to follow George.

"George has meeting today. You will stay with me today I will teach you some things and you can make your master proud." He told her.

"Yes, sir." Then she looked to George. "Master, does not need me?"

"Not for this little one."

Integra looked odd sitting behind her desk so regally in a robe and silk pajamas.

"George today there is a Round Table meeting and you are going to be there. It is a meeting to recognize my reinstatement and get to the bottom of Edwards' mess. But first there are some things you need to know. Alright George, first thing you need to learn is who the other knights are and the duties that they perform. The other thing you must learn is how to understand, manage, or cooperate with these men to ensure the safety of her majesty and our country." Integra opened a thick file with photos and information on each of her fellow knights.

"These guys actually work for a living?" questioned George as she read over their files. Each one actually had a paying job from the queen. "I thought they just sat around and talked.

"Of course they do. I am the only one without ….extraneous employment so to speak. I am an heiress so I inherited Hellsing from my father the same way you will inherit it from me. However, don't judge these men by Edwards' actions. Some of them, and I stress the word some, are just as dutiful and honorable as I am if not more so. Well only two of them come to mind at the moment. The rest of them can be hanged for all I care. I would that her majesty replaces them, but that is not my decision to make." George just sat and listened as her mother talked. She was scanning the thick folder of all the Round table knights already trying to memorize everything she could about these men. Her Uncle Walter had always stressed the importance of knowing one's enemies and she would start with these men. She grinned when she saw her picture right behind her mother.

"How can you still trust these men?" George questioned her mother seriously "They not only ousted you, but they sent me to live in an orphanage." George recited regally, in her mind she was a princess, living in exile, waiting for a chance to return to power. And now that she was back, she would let them know just who she was and what she would do if they ever betrayed her again.

"Now George, don't be that way …. Ah now these are the three men that you must respect. They served with my father and have faithfully and dutifully served her majesty for years. Vice Admiral Shelby Penwood is…well…he's an idiot. But he's never let me down. He's a coward, but he's an honorable man. He is the round table financer and keeps track of the budget and equipment for the whole of the table. Lieutenant-General Rob Walsh has served in her majesty's forces for forty years I believe. He is a man of great intelligence, courage, and honor. He is one you should learn from he is well versed in strategy. He should be he plans large scale attacks from the entire table."

"But Sir," George interrupted looking at the picture of the man in his late sixties. "Don't you plan the Hellsing attacks on freaks and other enemies?"

"Ah yes but General Walsh plans the Table's movements we each run our own organization he just runs the group efforts."

"Oh so if the entire table is doing something he plans it?"

"Yes, and you would do well to follow his wisdom and guidance when he offers it. And then there is Sir Island Irons. He is a hard man, commanding and full of no non-sense. He is her majesty's right arm. He can be a bastard sometimes, but he is a fairly noble one. Sir Irons is very proud so never insult him however, if you feed him with a long handled spoon he won' bite you. He's the defense manager he is the "Iron shield" of the crown as the queen calls him and he has yet to fail her. I believe he is one of the only knights I truly respect. The other members you've already met. They were the men who were present at the table meeting that voted me out; Sir Malcolm Black, Sir Adam Edwards but he's no longer a problem, Sir Gregory Jacobs, and Sir Derrick Hammond. These men have no honor. They have inherited their positions, like me but refuse to be tested and tried in real battle. They prefer sending other men out to do their work for them." explained Integra. "Now you will have to meet them yourself but first you need to get dressed." George nodded and then ran for the stairs. She saw Rebecca working with Alucard being taught the arts she had been learning for years. Alucard would have her doing well soon. George continued her run up the stairs and found that Walter had laid a dress out for her.

"Ughh, a dress." groaned George. The dark green dress was very reminiscent of Integra's dark green suit; it even had a matching cross above the first button. She wore the Hellsing crest proudly on her right shoulder like a little officer. "Well it isn't so bad. It was made of the same sturdy material as Seras' police uniform. George felt proud to bear the crest of Hellsing. She was a Hellsing and she would do the crest proud. She soon changed into her uniform and then stood in front of her mirror with her long ponytail pulled behind her head. It was time to go.

"Sir, I'm ready." George yelled down the stair to her room. "Sir are you ready? I want to personally thank these men for sending me to an orphanage."

"George!" Integra admonished the little knight "Do not follow Edwards' example. Round Table meetings are **not** for personal grudges. They are to discuss the business of the realm and how best to protect her majesty's citizens from our enemies. Island controls the table now; but Alucard and I are training you to one day control the table and keep it on course. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." George replied, as she took her mother's hand.

"Good. Now come along, we mustn't be late on your first day." Integra chuckled. The present and future of Hellsing stood proudly together as they flowed down the long hallway to the conference room.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

'**IN THE NAME OF GOD AND HER MAJESTY **

**UNPURE SOULS OF THE LIVING DEAD WILL**

**BE BANISHED INTO ENTERNAL DAMNATION **

**AMEN' **

The sacred creed of Hellsing and the Knights of the Round Table was carved elegantly into the long table. Each member recited the creed that they held as the Round Table convened, Integra stood at the foot of the table and waited to be acknowledged so that she could present George. However, there were other questions first; and as always Island took the lead.

"Sir Hellsing, would you mind informing me why Sir Edwards has been incarcerated in a mental institution."

"Sir Edwards was not stable enough to handle the position he stole. He got drunk at one of her majesty's balls and he assaulted me. After he failed, he had a mental breakdown. Trust me being crazy is the least of his worries. At least, he's still alive." explained Integra curtly.

"Hm, how unfortunate."

"For him or for me?" asked Integra, a little miffed with Irons' aloofness.

"Why for you, Sir Hellsing. I may not like you, but even I wouldn't wish Edwards on you. I may not have been here, but I heard all about his coup and his incompetence with his "new" position. I assure you if I had been here, I would have stopped it."

"Thank you Sir Irons. Your… support means a lot to me."

"Now please explain to me why he proceeded to take your chair from you in the first place." Sir Iron's commanded, as he signaled the recorder to begin taking minutes.

"Other than assuming all the "privileges" from my rank, he and other members of this table believed that I would be a better mother if I was put on "temporary" leave."

Sir Irons looked around the table and three men averted their gaze from him. He correctly surmised that these men had helped Edwards in his coup and made a mental note to keep an eye on these men. How could they really be trusted, if they were so willing to "betray" one of their own?

"Gentleman, explain yourselves, please." Irons demanded the three squirming younger men at the table. Their continued silence irked him. "Speak up, you had plenty to say when I was not here! Now stop being mute and SPEAK!" Iron's ordered slamming his large fist on the table.

'_Ah these boys do not belong here. Their fathers were real men, but these children still have milk on their lips.' _He thought, as one of the other young members finally spoke.

"Sir, it made sense when Sir Adam Edwards presented it. There was a huge increase in casualties since that child's arrival in the Hellsing manor. Edwards made the argument that Integra could not handle the job and raise her at the same time and needed more time for the little thing."

"I'm not a thing." George seethed "I have a name, Sir. Please use it."

"Hush George, you know better. It is not your time to speak." Integra shot into the little girl's ear. "You'll get your chance."

"A better mother?" questioned Sir Irons, raising an eyebrow. He had heard none of this. He didn't even know that she had been with child. "Sir Hellsing, let's talk to this child of yours?"Integra smiled and motioned for George to step forward.

"Members of Her Majesty's Round Table, I present to you my daughter and my heir apparent, George Angelina Abigail Elizabeth Hellsing."

George gave a small smile and curtsied for them perfectly. She remembered her mother's warning and would perform this "mission" with precision and grace. Failure was not an option in any sense.

"Good evening, gentlemen. It is my very great pleasure to meet all of you." said George.

The men that had betrayed Integra just cleared their throats. Penwood gawked at her and Walsh just grinned at his reaction. Irons just looked the girl over and took very careful note of her red eyes.

"Integra, I am sure you have more sense than that. She cannot be your heir. She is… she is not human and has no place here among them." declared Irons, with precise coldness.

George narrowed her eyes at him. Integra noticed.

"No, George. Remember what I told you." George allowed her anger to subside. Was Irons testing her? If I get angry so easily, how will I rule well and with a clear head? Alucard had warned her before about allowing her emotions to rule her. This was a job for logic and skill. She was going to have to argue her case.

"It is **because** I am a not fully human that my place is here." said George, proudly. "I stand in the gap and protect you from the darkness. My humanity causes me to serve her majesty. However, my vampiric side gives me equal power with which to face our enemies. I am stronger faster than normal soldiers like our enemy. Yet I am more than human enough to make good decisions. I George Hellsing, daughter of Sir Integra Hellsing, hereby swear my loyalty to Her Majesty and as a full member of the Round Table my heart and my sword belong to her. Integra gave an amused smirk as George bowed like a knight of old before his king. It was the same type of bow that Alucard himself had used whenever he received his orders from her before a great battle.

"Integra," Sir Irons said placing his strong hand against his chin. "Perhaps we should approach this issue from another … another angle altogether."

"Why do you not wish to sire a true heir? Are you not attracted to men?"

"Sir Irons that is not the case, nor would it be your business if it was." Integra snapped fighting with her all to keep her face from turning red from the shocking accusation. First they had thought she was an unfit mother now they thought she was a lesbian would no end come to her battles with these men.

'_You knew it would come up some time master you are nearly twenty-seven and still single with no known male companions and they know you are lying about George."_

"_Is now really the time for you to be gloating Alucard? BE SILENT." _

"_Yes Master, this is the perfect time for me to be gloating." _ _Shall I turn into my Girly-card image and seduce you in front of them? Do you think it would shock them to watch you fall for me as a woman?'_

'_I wouldn't.' _growled Integra.

'_OH yes You would. I would see to that.' _she heard him grin_. "Being a woman gives so many more options when seducing I have a great deal of respect for the female body."_

Integra fought the urge to blush and shout at Alucard as he filled her head with very illicit and arguably pornographic images.

'_Alucard, you bastard, Stop it or I will make a girl out of you for real.' _threatened Integra.

His maniacal laugh was his only answer to his master's castration threat; and Integra visibly blinked as Sir Iron's continued his interrogation.

"Well then what is the problem Sir Integra?" Sir Irons continued leaning back in the comfortable swivel chair she had provided. "You are I must say a lovely woman … a bit rough in demeanor but that is neither here nor there surely you could find a man you approve of."

"If you weren't pressuring me then perhaps this could be possible. However, every time I see you, you force one of your greedy sons on me." Integra groaned at the older knights.

"This would not be necessary if you showed some incentive f finding a suitable gentleman. You continue to lag around and make no motion in the right direction."

"I hardly feel my personal life is the reason this meeting was called. Sir Irons." Integra hissed as the entirety of the table turned towards her and George. "This was to be for the sole purpose of my reinstatement and to find out the exact degree of damage Sir Edwards has caused."

"Hmm perhaps what we should do is consider other options perhaps insemination since she has apparently no intention of finding a man perhaps she should just have the child." Sir Jacobs suggested as he tapped a hand against his chin.

"Now there is a possibility." Sir Irons agreed. "Would you consider doing or insemination Sir Integra?"

"WHY CAN YOU BLOODY FOOLS NOT ACCEPT THE HEIR I ALREADY HAVE!?" Integra bellowed jabbing a finger in George's direction the little blonde had wisely stayed silent during her mother's interrogation.

"The heir you have is NOT human. We cannot accept her. Gentleman, are you in agreement?" The other younger knights sat quietly observing the regal young Hellsing.

"But the little one makes appoint the fact that she isn't human gives her a strong advantage." Young Sir Hammond responded quietly George smiled showing off her slightly longer than average canines.

"I'm inclined to agree." Said Sir Malcolm black, "Provided you can prove she is to be trusted.

"Gentleman, are you seriously considering a monster as part of her majesty's round table?" The young open minded men nodded weekly and then the meeting drew to a close with a heavy stalemate.

"How was the meeting?" asked Walter, as he opened the door for the two Hellsing Heirs.

"I will kill them all very slowly." growled George, as she stomped out of the conference room.

"I take it that it did not go well then." chuckled Walter.

"It went as about as well as expected." said Integra, as she handed Walter her coat. "The real issue was not discussed as usual and I now have an enormous mess to clean up. I should have known it wouldn't be easy. Fortunately for George, Sir Irons, Walsh, and Penwood won't live forever; and the younger members of the Round Table are too afraid of her to cross her twice."

Rebecca continued training trying to remember the things grandmaster had taught her. As soon as Rebecca heard George's footsteps, approach the door she ran to greet master and hugged her. She ignored the box in Georges hands and squished the smaller girl.

"Welcome back Master. I have something to show you Grandmaster taught me some kat kats… kasss"

"Katas?" George asked finally catching on to what Rebecca was supposed to say?"

"Yes He taught me some he said it would make you proud of me."

"He's right Why don't you show me what you learned." Rebecca nodded absolutely giddy to be able to actually please her master. George stepped up behind the girl and straightened her arms and pushed her feet back into the proper position.

"That is how it's supposed to be you get you power from you back not you hips in this position." George explained before taking u the same position. "Then you can move forward like this."

"No faster the strike has to be clean." George once again corrected Rebecca. "Good that's it that was perfect."

Rebecca beamed as she was taught by her Master.

"Can I be rewarded?"

"Oh that right I did get you a present I asked Master to help me make them. You squished me and I forgot all about them.

"A present? For me? Master, thank you."

Rebecca opened the large box George had fished out of a storage room out and stared. Several little black bodysuits stared back. They were thin and breathable Alucard had made them especially for Rebecca. They would allow full motion and be silent fitting like a second skin. The tight suit would fit like a leotard the bold Hellsing crest on the back stood proudly. The slick material slid through Rebecca's fingers smoothly.

"In the name of God and her Majesty? What does that mean?"

"It's your new uniform. And that is the Hellsing creed. You can't train in that dress and I hate the color pink with a hellish fury. So you'll wear this uniform, as a member of Hellsing, from now on, OK?"

"Yes, master, as you wish it."

"You are to wear that under all of your normal clothes. And, it's what you wear when we are practicing understand?"

"Yes, of course Master." Rebecca replied as she deftly unbuttoned her pink day dress. She had no shame in front of George. George waited for Rebecca to change. She smiled as Rebecca modeled it for her the pink nightmare of a dress pooling around her feet. The suit was a glove for Rebecca's thin pink body.

"Much better Rebecca," George said seeing Rebecca in her new body suit. Now come on I'll help you get that move right." George led her servant outside.

"No, keep your arms straight." George demonstrated again arching her arms forward in the ready stance she had first been taught. As she learned and mastered her own skill she would pass them on to her servant.

"You do this every day master?" asked Rebecca as she copied her master straitening her arms and pulling her shoulder in, to perfect her stance.

"Every morning and every evening I have to. I am in training to be the next head of Hellsing. My mother teaches me to lead, my father teaches me to fight, and my uncle Walter teaches me to be smart and how to organize. If you are going to stay here and serve me, then you must learn it too."

"I will do as my master commands of me. I will lead your servants. I will fight your enemies. And I will be smart."

"Good." smiled George as she continued to lead Rebecca through the basic level one strikes and blocks she was learning. They continued as the sun set and the shadows deepened. Slow and precise each strike was like a scalpel perfectly designed for it's task. However, in those heavy shadows a pair of eyes was watching them. That pair of eyes was not happy at all.

"Not good." growled Ink. "Who the hell is she?"

"Oh, boy." groaned George she had completely forgotten Ink always came to spar with her in the evening when the shadows allowed him to move freely. "Hi Ink, how ya been its…. uh been a while I've missed you are you happy to see me again? I came home yesterday."

Ink just growled at her. His red eyes boring into her like a side of beef.

"Apparently you didn't you found someone else."

"OK look, I accidently created a Thrall….. I" explained George.

"Accidently? You accidently replaced me." He snarled cutting off him miniature master.

"I didn't mean too! Argh! I can't even explain how it happened. It just did…. I lost control. I need your help Ink."

"You've got her."

"Master?"

"Rebecca, this is Ink. He's my friend and sparring partner. Ink, this is Rebecca my servant."

"Why don't you spare with her?" a quizzical smirk spreading across his exotic canine features. He, already knew the answer. Darkness crossed the young shadow boy's face it was a hatred that had never been there before. Alucard had been right. Ink was not taking well to being replaced.

"Because she's human. You know good and well she's too weak to spar with me." Suddenly, George's ears caught the subtle hint of human sobs. Rebecca stared at her master.

"I am trying, Master." sniffed Rebecca. "I will be better. I swear I am so sorry. Please forgive me."

"I know you…." said George, trying to calm her servant then realization hit her. "Ink stop teasing her."

"I didn't say anything. You did." George just growled at Ink and he just smirked at her all the more. He stalked through the shadows underneath the trees of Hellsing and then he lunged at Rebecca if he was going to have another member to his pack he sure as hell was going to be the dominant one. He was not taking a theta position from any human.

"INK!!" George yelled but the demon dog-boy refused to obey. George stepped in phasing from the spot willing her body to be somewhere between Ink and defenseless Rebecca.

"I'm the beta she needs to know her place." Ink spat as he attempted to push past George. The two grappled Geore pushing back the larger demon boy. Until he flashed his teeth and fell backwars his grey-black flesh falling through Georges hands.

George just raised an eyebrow at him and then she attacked. She gave no warning no ultimatum she had to protect Rebecca Ink could handle himself.

"How dare you disobey me? I'm **your** master too!" George growled as she blocked Inks next leap at Rebecca.

"Because my true master commands it. I am not "Your" servant." Ink hissed as he sent his wide clawed foot spinning towards Georges head. The little dhampire turned giving him her shoulder blocking and pushin him back. Ink stumbled barely before he sank into the ground. Surprise overtook George at ink's cold reply she had thought the little demon was her friend. Apparently he was a demon first and a friends or servant second. George focused all of her senses on her surroundings. Ink could appear anywhere from the shadows and if she went chasing after him Rebecca would be defenseless. He was trying ot draw her away from her servant and she was not going to let him. Ink grabbed George's feet and pulled them into the earth up to her ankles.

"INK!!" George yelled as the shadow boy laughed at his prank.

"Master," Rebecca cried. "I'll help you." George focused and she pulled her feet from the ground and refused to touch it again. She literally told gravity to go to hell as Rebecca threw herself into the fray following the instinct to try and protect her master. She lunged at Ink but the demon boy just threw her back roughly. Rebecca sped across the yard before she slammed into the ground with a soul shattering shriek. George immediately paled to almost translucent as she flew across the yard. She had heard something crack. Fear overtook her when she felt Rebecca's pain and heard her scream in agony again. George roared like a hell-cat before turned straight upwards.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT HER SHE IS WEAKER THAN YOU!!" George dove like a hawk and sent her claws through inks stomach she ripped through ink her glowing claws severing him in half. She banished him from her presence back into the shadow lands to lick his wounds and then she looked over at Rebecca. Rebecca's was writhing and wiggling in pain and arm was bent at a funny very wrong angle. It was almost acute.

"Oh shit!" cried George. She was at Rebecca's side in an instant and grabbed her good arm lifting her like she was weightless she immediately ran to her mother. Somehow George was able ot mood at super speed and not Jostle the crying Rebecca in the least.

"Sir! … Sir Rebecca is broken." Integra looked up from the mountain of paperwork now on her desk at the whimpering girl and called the doctor to her office. The Hellsing family had several doctors on retainer. George laid Rebecca on the large desk and rubbed her head to calm her down, but the girl was in too much pain. The doctor poked and prodded the screaming girl.

"I have to re-break this bone it is at a horrible turn. It is not going to heal right if I cast it like this. These two bones are shattered. I don't see any break in the skin so there probably aren't any shard I'll have to do an X-ray to be sure though."

"Bite her." Ordered Alucard, as he phased into the room.

"What?" asked George. "Now?"

"Yes now."

"But I'm not hungry…. And she's fine."

"It will ease her pain."

George looked unsure, but her father knew best. So she stood behind Rebecca, held her close, and bit into her neck. Integra just closed her eyes.

"She's too young. She's way too young." she complained.

"And so where you, and all of the Rulers of old, yet still you learned to rule and so will she." reminded Alucard.

"I know. I know. It's just so…so…weird to watch a child as young as her feed upon another." Rebecca's crying ceased as she was enveloped in Euphoria. That bite was better than morphine and Oxycoton combined. Her muscles went slack as she was supported solely by George holding her up. Soon her eyes fell closed and she was out.

"Doctor do your X-ray and get a cast on that arm." Integra ordered.

"Thank you for helping Rebecca sir." George said licking her lips. "But Master can you watch her I have to go slap my dog with a really big ass news paper."

"Integra can handle that this is something I wish to see." Alucard said glancing back at his Master; for once they did not care about the little girl's improper language. "Besides Rebecca will be asleep for a while once the doctor is done with her." Alucard watched the miniature monster stomp back outside, Ink was leaning against a tree as he waited for George to show. The gaping wound across is abdomen was now a jagged black scar against his ash pale skin. He seemed so nonchalant so un-worried like nothing had even happened.

"Is she going to live?" he mocked his face twisting in a dark version of worry.

"Yes." growled George.

"I failed then." chuckled Ink as he shrugged. "I'll have to try harder she does not belong here she is too fragile."

"Ink." growled George in anger. She flexed her lengthening claws and then she flashed her little razor fangs.

"Be sure." said Ink, as he faced off against George. "Because I will not hold back not even Master could leash me after that insult."

"Good. Then you can't blame me when you wake up dead." George snarled the strange glow enveloping her lethal steel strong claws again. Ink just gave her a wicked grin and threw a punch at her head. George leaned but it was like he was moving in slow motion she grabbed the offending hand and wrenched it she was sure if she tried she could have ripped it off. She turned spinning with a lustful grin on her face twisting the writs she held captive in a complete 360 circle. It felt amazing.

"Die … bastard … pay for your disobedience." She ordered Ink before she leapt slamming her foot into Ink's face. She rod his face down ending up on her knees above him. He had moved at the sluggish pace of a human. However the truth was she was just finally understanding she was the master she was Ink's Master.

"DO you see where you are beneath me that is where you belong." She pressed her hands to his throat those claws barely piercing his ashen flesh. "You don't deserve to be a beta you have lost that right. Rebecca is above you DO YOU understand me?" Ink actually stared back up at George and she could swear she saw a flicker of something maybe not fear but not confidence either.

"DO YOU UNDErSTAND ME INK?" When he once again refused to answer George let her hands sink straight down letting her claws slice into Ink's bare throat. Suddenly applause rang out snapping George out of her near trance.

"Well done George." Alucard praised the girl for her work in subjugating Ink. "Ink I am disappointed in you. George IS your master and she could have sent you back to hell for that insolence."

"Forgive me Master." Ink mutters as he healed his ragged throat. He stared pointedly at Alucard ignoring the young vampire that had just nearly beheaded him.

"Do not ask forgiveness of me dog ask it of her," Alucard commanded the young shadow dog.

"Please forgive me ….. Master," Ink begged completely defeated George glared at him with her burning blood red eyes.

"I thought you were my friend? I thought you wanted to help me!" George yelled before she released a sharp slap across ink's face. "Don't ever do that again ink." George ordered the demon dog boy.

"I'm sorry." Ink replied before vanishing to give George time to calm down.

"He knows you really are his master now. It was bound to happen eventually at least it happened while he was young enough for you to handle. He will age much faster than you."

George followed her father back inside and George went directly to the medical ward to pick up Rebecca with her shiny new cast from the medical wing.

"Master?" Rebecca asked waking when she felt her Little Lord's presence enter her room.

"Hi Becky are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine?" Rebecca said beaming up at George. Though she was till tired. Will you sign it please?" George smiled it was so simple to make Rebecca happy. All she wanted was her signature.

"Sure." George said as she took the only pink marker she owned and signed her name to Rebecca's cast.

GEORGE HELLSING


	21. Discovery

The heavy atmosphere of the Hellsing Manor truly was home for George. She awoke with Rebecca curled up comfortably beside her; in George's luckily large bed, despite having her perfectly comfortable though smaller one next to it. Rebecca's longer body was wrapped around George's as the girl snored slightly. George sighed and slowly pried herself away from Rebecca. The girl would most likely continue to sleep for several more hours. George needed very little sleep now and never spent more than four hours sleeping. She got out of her bed wearing her favorite little nightshirt; the one with the neon green and purple glittery skulls. George stretched her neck and muscles, relieving herself of the night's tension. It was 4 AM and time to get her morning exercise out of the way. She quickly slid on a pair of bloomers and a loose T-shirt and was downstairs in a blink of shadows.

"Good Morning Little Monster." Alucard greeted his daughter, as she came outside to the back lawn. George waved as she took up her starting position. "Ready and willing I see?"

"Of course Master."

"Today, we will work on your fencing. Your hand to hand is getting better, but now you need to work on body control. You are wild and you waste a lot of energy. You defeated Ink, but your future enemies will be much stronger. And I think you need to be ready. Alucard held out his hands and two thick training swords appeared in them. Remember when you watched your mother and I fence; well it is high time that you really started learning."

George blanched she hadn't been trained in sword play in a while. She preferred her own fists and feet. What did a little stick matter anyway when her claws could rip through her enemy?

"But why, Master? I can fight with my own fists."

"Even I use my guns little monster; a weapon can perfect a skill in a way hand to hand can't. Allow me to show you." He gave the wooden Rapier to George and took his stance. He had taken a lifetime worth of lessons in riding and swordsmanship in his true life and the stance felt natural and perfect. "Now try to hit me with your sword. Do you remember how to hold it?"

George nodded taking the blade. She spread her feet and went into a shaky lunge.

"NO!" Alucard hissed, as he knocked her blade away with his parry. "See if you hadn't been holding that rapier, how would you have known that your grip was wrong. It makes your body aware of how it is supposed to move. Guns perfect your aim and swords your movement. Hand to hand builds flexibility and skill, but it is not the only thing you should know."

George nodded as she worked with her father to perfect her stances and grip. The first thing that George had to relearn was a proper stance. Alucard took his padded practice sword and tapped George on her arms and legs, pushing them into a proper position.

"Good. En Guarde." said Alucard. "Good, now lunge," Alucard ordered the girl.

George complied sending her toy blade arching forward towards him. Alucard turned and brought his sword down on her shoulder in a painful smack.

"Your guard is down. Raise you arms, pull your arms in. You have a blade. You don't need to be that close, the tip of you blade is your reach." George nodded and the drill began again. "Better now block." Alucard lunged and George was tagged. She took her sharp slap across her side, "I gave you a warning. Your enemy would have just struck. You need to react faster."

George nodded and the training continued. George stepped forward and did an advance. Alucard blocked her movement and hit her on the top of her head. George tried a Ballestra Lunge, to throw Alucard off his balance; but her execution was wrong and Alucard tagged her again. She tried to hit him in his left arm, but Alucard blocked her. She tried to hit him in his left arm, but her blocked her and hit her dead in her chest. She swung at his sword, knocking it out of the way and tried to hit him in his head. This time he not only blocked her, he turned on her, and came down upon her back.

"Damn." grumbled George.

"Don't get angry, just get better. The more we do this, the more your body will memorize the moves. Soon you will be reacting without thinking; your body will automatically know what to do."

Soon, the sun began to rise, signaling them that it was time to begin the day along with the rest of human society. George gave her Master a salute and ran for the house to get ready for school. At least she wasn't in the same class as Olivia anymore. George returned to her room loosening the invisible threads that tied her to Rebecca. She was not aware of it yet, but later the same day those threads would be pulled to too tight and lead to a snap.

George tapped Rebecca lightly, waking the dreaming girl only to have the older brunette's arms wrap around her.

"Good Morning Master." hugged Rebecca.

"Must you stay attached to me?"

"It's where I belong, Master. I love you and I just want to be by you."

"Well let go of me, we have to get ready for school."

Rebecca nodded and the pair headed for the bathroom. They both quickly bathed and had faces washed. When they returned to the room, they found that Walter had their uniforms pressed and waiting for them upon the bed. Rebecca wore the Black Knife Pleated Skirt with a White L/S Blouse and a Black Tie with four Red and Yellow stripes because she was a fourth year. George opted to wear the Black Sturdy Fit Trousers, of course, with her White blouse. But her black tie had five stripes, indicating her fifth year status. As they dressed, George thought she should get a few things straight.

"Becky, you aren't in the same class with me." explained George, as she tied on her black ribbon tie. "Your class is upstairs in the transition building with first year middle schoolers. I'm downstairs with the second years. You must behave. Just do your schoolwork and remain silent, do you understand?"

"Yes Master." Rebecca stated, as she was bowed and followed George downstairs.

Walter had a mouthwatering breakfast waiting for them on the table and they both ate their fill. Then Walter cleaned up the kitchen and drove them to school. Now George's first day as Rebecca's Master outside of her house began.

**HELLSING**

The day was partly cloudy. Every once in a while the sun would show itself, only to hide again. Veronica was at the gate, just entering school when she saw that familiar white Ashton Martin pull up. She got exuberantly excited as she waited for George to exit the car. She was pleased as punch to have her back and ran to hug the girl; but Olivia of course was far less ecstatic. Veronica hugged George for all she was worth when the girl dropped out of the luxury car.

"H…h…ow won…won..wonder…ful Geo." smiled Veronica. "We c…c…can play to…to…geth…ther again."

"Sorry, Veronica; but we're not in the same class anymore. While I was gone, the State School tested me and moved me up."

"Oh boy," scoffed Olivia. "The place was becoming bearable without the torture of you breathing my holy air, you heathen. I was finally at the top of the class where I belong." Olivia sneered before her mind did a retake to what George had said before. "What do you mean they moved you up?!"

"Yeah," smirked George at Olivia. "I got moved to fifth year."

"Fifth Year! What?! No way, you're smarter than me. I'm getting tested too! You'll not best me!"

Then George noticed that Veronica was staring behind her.

"Who…is…she?"

"Oh, come here Rebecca." called George, reaching her hand out to Rebecca's. Rebecca took it, glad to be accepted by her master and her master's friends. "This is Rebecca, my sister. We adopted her."

"Wow, every…thh thh things ch..ch..changed."

"Why did…" began Olivia.

But then the bell rung and the girls needed to get to class. Veronica and Olivia stopped at the Primary building, while George and Rebecca continued on to the Transition/Middle School building. Olivia glared at her in hate from the door as she watched George leave. George dropped Rebecca off at her fourth year class and then downstairs to her fifth year class. George took her seat and the day began.

In the Year four classroom, Rebecca fidgeted uncomfortably, as her teacher wrote their new spelling words upon the board.

"Alright class, take out your pencils and write these words down three times each." instructed the teacher. "Study them hard because there will be a spelling test tomorrow."

"Aww." groaned the class.

Rebecca tried to write the words: Alligator, facts, standing, rattle, and January; but so far away from her Master, every molecule of her being pulled her towards the room downstairs, and her hand faltered every time. She literally ached for George; to be there, to protect her, and serve her.

"_Master, must I stay so far away from you?" _Rebecca asked, pathetically into George's mind.

She and George were to speak telepathically in public. They had to be very careful when they spoke to one another in public.

"_It has only been an hour and a half. Just be calm and do the work the teacher gives you. You will see me at lunch time and recess. So just stay quiet and be patient." _

"_Yes Master." _

"Miss Hellsing, are you having trouble writing?" asked the teacher, concerned when she saw the poorly written words on Rebecca's paper. "Do you need me to help you?"

"No ma'am. I'm…fine." answered Rebecca with a weak smile.

The teacher didn't believe her, but continued with class anyway. Rebecca silently went through fourth grade reading before the tremors started. It was horrible. She felt like her entire being was on fire and breaking down. Then the pain started, it was like she was being stretched on an ancient torture device. The pull to be by her master was so strong that it was making her shake. But, her master had ordered her to be silent. So she couldn't scream. Her eyes just grew teary as she did the next English assignment with ease. She spoke to no one and just stared at the board as the teacher continued. It was almost lunch time when Rebecca's thread finally snapped and she fell to the floor with a crash as her desk toppled over. The clamoring of the girl and the desk hitting the floor brought the teachers attention to her.

"Quiet down, please class, Rebecca…. Miss Hellsing, are you okay?" asked the teacher in a state of panic.

"George…" whispered Rebecca.

Frighten by the weak response that she had gotten from the child; the teacher quickly toted the limp and pale Rebecca to the nurse's office.

"Dear Lord, what is wrong with her?" feared the nurse, as she directed the teacher to put her on one of the free beds. "Who is she?"

"This is Rebecca Hellsing and she is new. She is George Hellsing's older sister, I think."

"Did God curse the Hellsing children? They always seem to be getting sick. Well, call her parents and her sister. They'll know what to do." ordered the nurse, as she began to examine the poor girl.

"**GEORGE ANGELINA ABIGAIL ELIZABETH HELLSING REPORT TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY. GEORGE HELLSING, REPORT TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY."**

George stood up and started to leave, in utter confusion, until Rebecca's pain hit her like a fully loaded semi. George felt sick. She felt like she was freezing and being burned alive at the same time. Fear that was not her own gripped her as she left the classroom. The thread that had been drawn too tight snapped, and it pulled George down the hall.

'Oh bloody hell, is she sick?' wondered George, as she ran down the hall to the nurse's office.

"_You're messing up already Draculina. She was too far away from you and she needed you. It physically hurts her to be separated from you and you ordered her to stay quiet and patient, so she couldn't call out to you. She has to stay in the same classroom with you." _told Alucard.

"_Master, the school called you too?" _

"_Yes, now go take care of Rebecca. You know what you have to do." _

George blurred down the hallways with the full extent of her undead speed. She was sure if anyone had been in the halls they would not have seen her streak by; her limbs moving far faster than human eyes could ever follow. In a matter of seconds, George was in the nurse's office. She entered the room and was immediately greeted by Rebecca's soul crushing pain.

"George, I'm very glad you're here." said the nurse, as she escorted her to Rebecca's bedside.

"I'm at a lost. There is nothing physically wrong with her. And yet she insists that she's on fire. She has all the symptoms of a fever and nausea, glassy eyes, heavy sweating, and she even claims physical pain and yet there is no temperature as a matter of fact she is a little too cool."

Rebecca brightened visibly almost as soon as George was within her sight. She sat up and reached out for George.

"Becky, did you not take your medicine this morning?" asked George, feigning an answer for her strange illness. "Answer me?"

"Mas.." Becky began before George ordered her to be quiet again. "_**What's wrong with you?"**_ asked George, as she rubbed the slightly older girl's head.

"_**I hunger for you master." **_Rebecca responded, pulling the proper words from the mind of her master in perfect Romanian. The girl's eyes widened as withdrawal deepened causing another wave of pain to wash over them both.

"_**What? Right now?"**_

"_**Master, please."**_

"_**Alright fine." **_relented George. "Nurse, I'm sorry my sister didn't take her medicine this morning. May I give it to her now?"

"No, I'm not allowed to let you administer medication. Give it to me and I'll give her the medicine." The nurse responded, holding out her hand to George and fully expecting to receive the medicine.

"I WILL GIVE MY SISTER HER MEDICINE." George stated, allowing a dark glow to enter her crimson eyes.

Suddenly, the nurse nodded and turned to do other business as George led a wobbly Rebecca to the bathroom down the hall.

"_**Now I know why girls go to the bathroom in packs."**_

George carefully placed a bubble of energy around the door essentially erasing it from view. It was way better than just locking the bathroom door. She materialized a chair in the middle of the bathroom floor and took a seat. Rebecca sat in her lap and George sank her little fangs into Rebecca again. Immediately, Rebecca moaned with delight as the euphoric high of being bitten hit her. She went limp against her master and surrendered herself to her. George wasn't hungry, so she didn't want to take anymore of Rebecca's blood than was necessary; but when George went to removed her fangs from her. Rebecca reached up and pulled George back to her.

"More, master, please." sighed Rebecca with a seductive sigh.

George felt sorry for causing Rebecca's pain and almost killing her…again, so she complied with her wishes. She sank her fangs in deeper and sucked her blood just a little harder. Rebecca cried out in ecstasy and surrendered to George again. They were in there for five minutes, when suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls alright in there?" called out Alucard, and George could literally hear the wide grin in his voice.

"Yes." said George, as she removed her fangs from Rebecca and wiped her lips. "Rebecca is all better now."

"Yes, I'm all better now. Thank you, master." crooned Rebecca, as she lay happily against her master.

"Please stop that, or people will think us lovers." groaned George.

"And what do **you** know about lovers George?" asked Alucard, a snicker in his voice, as he leaned upon the bathroom door.

He could see them in his mind's eye. Rebecca was sitting in George's lap like a lover and with her wearing the school's dress and George wearing the school's trousers, that's exactly what they looked like. Alucard raised an eyebrow in passing as he thought about it. There was another more comfortable position that they could have chosen; but then they really would have looked like lovers.

"Well… to be honest I just heard it in a movie."

"I'll have to educate you properly on the subject soon then, won't I? Or maybe I should have Integra do it; that I would love to see." mused Alucard, but then he got serious. "You should get back to class. I have put you in Rebecca's fourth year class. It will still challenge you, but it won't hurt her. She'll be able to see you and therefore she'll be fine. Her teacher will be expecting the both of you."

George nodded and the pair returned to Rebecca's classroom. They sat side by side in the fourth row of the class. George smiled in irony at the turn of events that her schooling had taken in the past month. She started out in first grade, but moved up to fifth grade and now she was in fourth. She looked over at Rebecca to check on her and found her smiling brightly. By the looks of it, she was going to be in fourth grade from now on. Suddenly, George felt eyes on her and she looked forward. Two girls from the third row were staring at her.

"What are you doing here, midget?" whispered one.

"I tested for Fourth Year." said George.

"Well, aren't you the little genius." teased the other.

'_Oh lord, here we go again." _groaned George, as she rolled her eyes. _"What was it with Rich kids that made them such jealous tramps?"_

"Leave her alone." growled Rebecca, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"And why should we?" sneered the black haired one.

"Who are you to tell us what to do?' mocked the brown haired one, sticking her tongue out at Rebecca.

"I'm her sister and that's the only thing you need to know…." began Rebecca, her voice getting a little louder with each word.

George placed a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She gave her a wink and then balled a spitball. She flicked it with inhuman speed at the teacher and the woman flinched and yelped in pain as it hit her.

"Who did that?!" she demanded.

George and Rebecca said nothing; they both just sat pointing to the girls in front of them.

"Right! We'll see what the principle has to say about this." she told them angrily, as she hoisted both girls out of their seats and down to the Headmistress' Office.

"But we didn't do it!"

"Yeah, those two freaks did it!"

"We're innocent!" they protested, as they were dragged away.

However, the peace was not to last. After an uneventful lunch, recess began. Now, it was dark and cloudy and threatened to rain. But that didn't stop Olivia. While out on the playground, Olivia went searching for George and took up her favorite pastime of picking on her.

"Well, I see that the cur has finally found her way home. Maybe next time, we'll seal you in a garbage bag before we drop you into the river." taunted Olivia smugly.

"Not today Olivia, I've got enough to deal with today." growled George leading Rebecca away with her and Veronica.

"Then tell me, you little undead heathen, how in the hell did you skip so many grades?" demanded Olivia.

"It was easy. My Uncle Walter's homework is ten times harder than school and I could beat you with my eyes closed…mentally and physically." told George. "Maybe if you spent more time studying and less time being such a vainglorious little attention seeker, you'd be advanced too."

"Why you little…"

Olivia was going to strike George, but before she could and before George could ball up a fist, Olivia was hoisted off her feet and into the air by her neck. Veronica and George just stared at Rebecca as she easily held Olivia one foot off the ground her hands cupping tightly around the smaller girl's neck.

"Is she bothering you master? Shall I kill her for you?"

Olivia started gasping for air as Rebecca began crushing her neck in her hands.

"No! _**And what did my father tell us about calling me that during school hours."**_ scolded George. "Now put her down. I can fight my own fights."

"_**Yes, mas…sir."**_

"Did she just call you master?" asked Veronica, as Rebecca dropped Olivia roughly.

Olivia scrambled back couching madly as she tried to suck in much needed oxygen.

"Yeah, it's ….. it's my house, and I'm the big sister even though she older than me." lied George. "I was there first; but Sir thought I needed someone to keep me out of trouble." smiled George, trying to hide her deep concern.

Olivia just sat there staring at Rebecca who glared down at her.

"If you pick on my sister again, I will slay you in whichever way pleases her most." warned Rebecca, playing along with George's lie.

Olivia just looked from Rebecca to George to Rebecca. She was about to say something, when the Primary teacher called all the students back into school for their afternoon classes.

All the students filed back into class. George and Rebecca stayed behind.

"_**Rebecca..." **_chastised George_**. "Remember where we are. You are not to act unless I give you leave. Right?"**_

"_**Yes, master."**_ bowed Rebecca.

"_**See that's what I'm talking about. You can't bow to me like that at school. And stop calling me master. If you must, call me Sir or Sister during school hours. Understand? Olivia's enough of a problem by herself, I don't want her telling her mother about us and Father Anderson finding out."**_

"_**I'm sorry mas…Sir." **_cowered Rebecca._** "I will try to be more careful."**_

"_**See that you do, or I'll have to punish you. Now come on."**_

George led Rebecca back to class when the Middle school bell rang, and as they walked she wondered. Her mother knew her weakness and punished her with dark tiny places; but what was Rebecca afraid of. And if she had to punish her what could she do. The rest of the day went without incident. George only fell asleep in class once and Rebecca had no more withdrawal episodes.

As the final bell rang, the pair of Hellsing Girls filed out only to see Alucard standing there in his human form next to the Aston Martin, which he was currently making black. He had come to pick up George and Rebecca up from school because he was eager to see how his young Draculina had handled her first day of being a master after he left.

"So did anything else happen once you went back to class little Dracula?"

"Not really. I had to deal with Olivia, but she is still alive though it pains me to say so, she has to stay that way." George said, chosing her words very carefully. "So the farther Becky is away from me the worse she feels until I bite her?"

"Yes, that is the basic of it. As you age though, she should get strong enough to deal with withdrawal and won't need your attention so much; just as you will deal with your hunger."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

It poured down rain as Olivia fumed on the ride back to the Iscariot Orphanage. She sat in the backseat next to her brother and the boy could see the smoke flowing from her nostrils as she sat there steaming.

"I take it the score is once again George one and you zero, huh Olivia?" he teased her.

"How can you take the side of that…that…that little … little **monster**? She is going to hell Michael. You know what we are taught in the church. Monsters don't have souls."

"George isn't a monster." The boy retaliated defending his friend, as he rested his head on his knuckles and leaned his elbow against the car door. "You just aren't happy because she is better than you...at almost everything."

"SHE IS NOT!" Olivia hissed, turning from her traitorous brother. "You need to go to confession Michael and seek forgiveness of your sins."

"Oh forgive me Sister, for I have sinned. I have broken the commandment that thou shalt not like good people."

"SHE IS NOT A GOOD PERSON! SHE IS EVIL! A PROTESTANT HERETIC! How is she a good person?"

Michael finally shook his head and refused to keep fueling his sister's most likely jealous rage. The ride to the center continued on in silence; Michael watching the scenery and Olivia steaming in a corner defeated. The captivating cream colored brick of the Queen Anne styled building loomed in front of them as the car brought them up the driveway. They would have to go through their training before dinner. The doors of the car were opened and they were ushered through the gates of the center. They were herded quickly and the gates closed behind them, sealing them in with their heavy black iron bars.

"I have swordsmanship practice with Father Anderson today. What do you have Liv?" asked Michael.

"Scripture, I'm learning how to read and write holy seals. So I think I'm with one of the mothers." responded Olivia, now cheering up a bit.

"Later then and stop hating George already; I like her, she is nice."

"I am going to purify you Michael with a holy seal because I think you've been possessed by that harpy."

Olivia left her brother and sped towards the library with another group of girls chosen for the faith to serve the Iscariot. Michael, on the other hand, went straight through the hallway to the armory to wait for Father Anderson. However, the father never arrived instead one of the older Iscariots Father Tuddle was his tutor.

"Father Tuddle Where is Father Anderson?"

"The old Irish prat is off doing God's business. It seems like he was needed elsewhere; but today I will be helping you with your footwork."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

A pair of heavy cleaves scraped the floor generating a shrill screeching sound and lighting tiny sparks. A deep whistle echoed around the screech as Anderson ambled through the hallways of what could have been the greatest find in the history of the Vatican and Hellsing combined. The paladin grinned with insane glee as he looked back at the pile of damned souls he had left in his wake. Their ashes stained the walls and the floor. His stained cleaves continued to scrape the ground draying little lines in their dust. Turning a corner he was met by a feral hiss. He lifted his blades crossing them copying the cross of his savior.

"Foul demons ye will not live. Beg god for your salvation and die. AMEN!" he snarled, before turning to see his opponent.

He blanched as his eyes focused on an ashen white little boy standing there glaring at him. The ragged blood soaked rag he was wearing as a shirt bore several bullet holes of the men who had been before him. His jeans were rages and torn marred by his food. His long tongue hung out of his drooling mouth like a hungry dog. His eyes were a dull needy red empty like a rabid mutt. He was not human.

"In tha' name of God what Travesty has been done here?" Anderson backed away as the child continued to lope towards him. "The bastards! They have been infecting children with this damned sickness." The boy could be no more than seven maybe eight at the absolute most. The infected child blurred his claws seeking Anderson's throat. "No boy, I can nah let you do that."

Anderson deflected him with his silver coated blades. The boy leapt back as the silver seared his flesh; but he just continued his tirade for Anderson's blood, ignoring the burns across his thin arms. Anderson said a silent prayer for this warped innocent and then he granted the boy a quick and painless death, slicing his claves across the child's neck and removing his head.

"Father in heaven, please redeem this tortured soul." He prayed, as he watched the poor child burn turning into ash.

Anderson continued his hunt throughout the factory dispatching many more ghouls and sadly more FREAK children as well. He made it through the dark and dismal place, and finally made it to a large circular laboratory. He stood in awful awe of the enormous clear tubes lined the wall. The gelatinous red liquid inside of them was most likely the makings of the freak chips. Books and bloody surgical equipment littered the floor and Anderson could almost feel the tortured souls of the children screaming and crying out in this room. He swiftly flung his light coat back and the room was immediately surrounded by luminescent pages of special holy scriptures. They glowed dully sealing the room from any beast trying to enter or exit it.

Anderson then took note of the conveyor belts and mechanical equipment still running the room. As destroyed as this room was, it just seemed to be waiting for its masters to return with more subjects. This had most definitely been a freak chip manufacturing hub. He rifled through the remains of the computers; but cursed them as they had been damaged beyond all repair. He returned to the books and papers flooding the room and what he saw disgusted him. They were experimenting on children. Apparently, their youth made them stronger, faster, and more powerful. They had been trying to perfect the freak technology, to make them more long lasting and more resistant to the sunlight and silver. However, what truly impressed Anderson was the freak removal system.

"So there is a way to remove the FREAK chips without killing the host."

The freak chip used was special nano-type to activate the seventy percent of the brain humans do not use. When active, they accelerated the host abilities by amplifying the amount of brain power sent to the muscles. However, the human body was not designed for this much power and it needs extra blood to maintain itself. This was a miracle. They could finally save these people; but they did not have long.

"So tha' is why they drink blood their own can nah hold enough oxygen to supply their super rapid cell regeneration."

Sunlight warmed the blood as well as the body making the nano-types explode ripping the host apart. And according to the papers that he was rapidly gathering, silver had a violent reaction with whatever specific compounds used to make the FREAK chips making the nano-types malfunction and break the host body down.

Anderson's huge hands scrambled, gathering the notes littering the place. If they were correct, then that red gel was the answer to their prayers. If the gel was applied to the chip before surgery, then it cut off all signals to the brain thus allowing the chip to be safely removed. The gel acted like a bypass switch. This was a miracle they could finally save these people, but they did not have long. If they were correct, they had to put the special gel that would de-activate the chip together at just the right time. Then they could destroy all of those damned monsters once and for all. With this new weapon, they could be redeemed, they could be cured.

He finally grabbed the last scrap of paper before turning to the bent and battered file cabinet in the corner. Anderson recognized the dark rust stains on the contraption and he once again prayed for the children that had been corrupted in this place. The cabinet held its lettering in raised gold. Whatever was in it was very important to its former owner. Anderson ripped the bent drawers open and began reading the files.

"F.R.E.A.K.? FULLY. REANIMATED. ENHANCED. ANATOMIC. KILLER." he read in a concerned and hushed whisper.

Three files where lined up untouched by the carnage surrounding them, each one bearing the name of a city and an orphanage. One name and one orphanage stuck out to him and filled him full of dread.

_CHEDDAR April 12 xxxx _

_Experiment 127: Twenty children of test batch number 8, failed. Lot intercepted before activation, only three were implanted. Subject number 626: one girl, approximately eight months old. Hair: blonde Eyes: blue - First to be test with the new perfected F.R.E.A.K. implant._

"It can't be. It can nah be."

Anderson grabbed the file, stashing it in the large pocket of his coat. They had to find these children before they were activated like these had been. They had to cure them and he had an idea exactly who the little girl was who had received the first perfected F.R.E.A.K chip. This had to be brought before the Vatican council. This was far bigger than him. The council would need to be informed of this. Anderson pulled his heavy cleaves up crossing them on his back.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"You've gotten much much better young Michael." praised Father Tuddle, as he blocked and retreated from Michael's attack. "You're not defending as much and you're actually putting some effort into killing your opponent."

"Thank you father." said Michael, as again he pressed his advantage, forcing Father Tuddle to duck or lose his head. "A friend of mine once told me that if you don't fight to protect what is yours then people will always take it from you."

"She seems like a smart girl. Is she one of the girls here?" smiled Father Tuddle.

"No."

"Then how did you meet her?"

"At one of the queen's garden parties. She stole my cross and wouldn't give it back."

Father Tuddle stopped defending against Michael's attacks and listened to his story. Michael stopped attacking him and dropped his swords to his side.

"She told me that if I didn't learn to fight then I would lose all that I love and that it would my own damned fault."

"Is that when she gave you your cross back?"

"No, I had to fight her to get it back."

"She sounds like Iscariot material."

"Oh, you'd like her. She is powerful." said Michael, in fond remembrance of George.

"Why not bring your little friend here? We could test and see if she is worthy enough to join our ranks."

Michael smiled mischievously.

"I can't. She's the daughter of Sir Integra Hellsing and destined to replace her as head of their Organization."

Father Tuddle gapped at Michael and then he scolded him.

"She's a Protestant Heretic! Michael Claymore go to confession and pray that God forgives you your indiscretions."

"Ha ha ha, now you sound like my sister."

"Go!"

As Michael opened the door, another Father entered the room.

"Father Tuddle you must come right away. There is an emergency. Father Anderson has returned and he has important news."

"Yes, of course. I'll be right there. Michael, wash up, go to dinner, and do your homework."

"Yes, father." complied Michael, as he wondered what was going on.

**HELLSING**

Olivia smiled proudly as she stood in front of her group of high Soprano of the children's choir.

"_Embrace me my savior and make my heart whole _

_Restore my mind and protect my soul. _

_Enter herein and then fill me with your love _

_Oh mighty ruler of earth and above." _

"Wonderful Olivia, perfect as usual." The choir director stated, as he applauded the wonderful young girl.

The rest of the group chimed in on his command and began the chorus of the famous hymn. However, soon the phone rang in the chapel and the minister left. When he returned, he had the look of urgency etched into his face.

"I'm sorry children; choir practice has to be cut short today. There is an emergency. I must go." he collected his music sheets as the children's choir left the chapel.

Olivia's interest was immediately piqued and as the other children filed out to do something more fun, she followed the minister. Olivia prided herself on being the most devout of the children in the care of the church and she was sure this knowledge was very important to those of pure faith. The meeting room was huge. She had seen it once, if only in passing. The room was like the House of Lords. Rows upon rows of seats lined the walls for the Senior Priests to come and discuss important matters of Vatican affairs. And although the Main doors were of huge and sturdy English Cherry Oak, the side rooms for the signing of orders was less well constructed. It was in one of these side rooms that Olivia hid. She carefully peered through the crack in the side of the door and saw the head of the council. He was directly under the pope. She sat silently and listened intently as he spoke.

"Gentleman of the Vatican council, one of the special enforcers of Vatican section XVI Iscariot has some frightening news for us. Come Father Anderson."

"Esteemed members ah' tha' council, I have found a cure for freak vampires; but there is a problem. Tha' time to make it is short. Everything has to be done at the exact right time." explained Anderson pointing to the multiple folders on the table. "Inside of these folders are notes from a FREAK manufacturing lab. They were experimenting on children. They were using their youthful resilience to perfect the freak chips and make them impervious to silver and sunlight. I also believe one of the victims is George Hellsing, Sir Integra's heir. This is God's gift to us, a chance to save his sickened children. Fathers we must act and we must now. We must develop, improve, and perfect the removal technique."

Olivia sat back in shock; not only was George a heathen and a heretic, but she was a FREAK. An experimental reject to be hunted and destroyed…sorry "cured". Olivia knew of FREAKS from her lessons through the church. Oh, George would never live this down. Olivia slunk away from the door with a victorious grin on her face. She would finally expose that monster. George Hellsing would finally be put down by Anderson and the Iscariots. She would be forced to bow before God in repentance for her heresy and she would be there to see it. As Olivia skipped down the halls, the meeting continued.

"Father Anderson is this true?" asked Father Gallo, as he read the report. "It says that the chips were set to activate automatically."

"Yes, the chips were set in stasis so that tha' children could age enough to be dangerous. If they were still babes, then tha' would nah have been much of a threat."

"Does it say when they go active?" asked Father Crispin.

"No' but let us hope it is not sooner than we can develop tha' cure. I fully intend tuh' test this holy nail on George Hellsing. She is a prime choice. She is already very dangerous." told Father Anderson, his heavy accent deepening, as he explained his plan to the council. "Do I have your permission as men of God to exact God's will?"

"AMEN" The council chorused and Anderson's orders where handed down.

The preparations began. It would be a long process, but God was not going to allow them to lose.


	22. Birthday Bash

George wiggled uncomfortably in her sleep. Her head ached terribly as she squirmed in her trance like sleep. She winced as her headache intensified. She had been dealing with migraines for several days now. It was like having something being beaten against her head. She groaned and whined within her nightmare.

It was dark very dark and horribly cramped. It was like being locked in her toy-box, but much smaller. There was the pain of confinement and sorely restricted movements; and then there was the agonizing pain that was shooting through her head, like something was being shoved inside her skull. It burned. Oh it burned like a million tiny fires shooting through her veins as George screamed in her dream. She felt incredibly tiny and a brilliant light swirled around her. She felt sharp intense tendrils of something clawing at her mind. Then thankfully complete and utter blackness consumed her. Then as she struggled against the tight space, an intense light shined upon her and a loud clatter sounded as something heavy was flung away and she snapped awake. The ghost of the memory of a big red hat fading as she groggily awoke.

George sat up from her bed and stretched. She popped her tight muscles as she arched her back. She shook the phantom chills from her nightmare away. Now was not the time to be paranoid. It was her birthday and she was now ten years old. Her lanky, slightly to long for her body, arms reached up. And she felt a pair of similarly long arms around her waist. Her now twelve year old thrall Rebecca was still sleeping blissfully attached to her. George had changed quite a bit in the four years following her return home. She was much taller at nearly four foot three. Also the young body that had just been skinny before was now lean and packed with light wiry muscled. Her now waist length silk blonde hair was always pulled back into two long ponytails. She could never understand why her mother refused to let her cut it. She looked down at Rebecca with a quiet sigh. She easily removed herself from Rebecca's grip.

"Why do you still insist on sleeping with me?" wondered George, as she got out of bed. "Oh well, I don't know why Sir is always so mad. It's not so bad having someone to sleep with?"

George yawned and stretched and headed for the bathroom. She proceeded to enjoy her shower as the hot water ran cascading over her body. The hot soothing water was comfortable and refreshing; then after wrapping up in a fluffy towel that she could wear as a dress, she returned to her room. As she exited the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her young body, she looked over at her still sleeping servant. Rebecca would wake up for practice in a few hours. George quickly opened her closet to search for clothing. She grinned as she grabbed a black micro-mini skirt with jagged knifed edges. She turned and her weighted bangles, which had been upped to 15 pounds where now black and spiked. She relocated to her drawers and pulled out a pair of skintight bloomer shorts. She proceeded to finish getting dressed all in the darkness of her blood red room. Light had no affect on her, her red eyes could see in near total darkness; so she had habit of not using the lights unless Rebecca was in the room and awake. She left Rebecca to sleep some more and headed downstairs. George had changed more than physically; she had learned lots of hard lessons in control over the years as well. She had learned to hold her tongue around Olivia and she was finally able to control herself, as long as she wasn't half starved.

As she exited her room, a familiar cold seeped into her bones.

"Hello Little Dracula, happy birthday."

"Good morning, Master." George beamed, as Alucard swept her up. He tossed the young dhampire above his head.

George grinned as she decided she didn't want to fall. She hovered above the tall vampire's head. Alucard just watched with pride as the young dhampire showed off her powers. George was a quick study when I came to her vampiric powers. Alucard usually only had to show her twice. Then she just practiced and practiced on her own until she got it. He had taught her to create shadows and how to hide in them. He had taught her how to teleport and how to levitate. He had also taught her shape shifting; but somehow she had learned telepathy on her own. She could hypnotize people just by forcing them to accept her will.

"What has your mother said about ignoring major laws of physics in the house?" he grinned, as he watched George just float above his head, he was barely keeping a rumbling laugh from his voice.

George was not so well disciplined and laughed in the wee morning with her father.

"GEORGE AGELINA ABIGAIL ELIZABETH HELLSING never let me catch you doing that in MY house." George replied, mocking her mother with a fairly decent imitation.

"Ah, never let me catch you breaking the major laws of physic in this house again. Yes, her words were that exactly. That was a very valuable lessoned learned, wasn't it?" chuckled Alucard.

"Yeah, but I could do without learning my lessons in my toy-box." complained George, as she floated down to stand before Alucard on her feet. "I'm not so sure my body parts would grow back like yours does if she decided to shoot me."

"Then stop doing stupid things."

"But then I'd just be bored all the time." George whined mimicking a sad pout however soon a wide grin spread over her face ruining the effect she had been going for.

"Well not today you won't. I am throwing you the birthday party from hell." Alucard decided, well aware of the punishment he would have to face. "And, I will have a present for you later this evening."

"Really, Master?"

"Yes and trust me George you will love it. It is something that will be very useful to you."

"Sir actually said yes to me finally having a birthday party?" George reasoned raising an eyebrow skeptically.

She lifted herself ignoring gravity again and floated seated most comfortably in the air like she would be in a chair. She definitely wanted to hear what spell Master had used for this. She had been allowed to **go** to birthday parties, but never to have one of her own. She had been to several of Veronica's one of ambers but after all, Sir Hellsing hated parties. However, Alucard planned to change that, at least for one day.

"She will." Alucard stated confidently, his long red coat swirling around him as he headed for the door. It was very unusual of the great No-Life King to use doors.

"Don't you ever get tired of being shot?" asked George, as she now stood behind him.

Alucard said nothing, he just gave her a great chuckling grin and George rolled her eyes. Of course he didn't. George quickly learned it was merely for dramatic effect.

"So what do you have in mind for this party?" George asked her father, who was currently leaning calmly against the doorframe. His head only inches from the top of it.

"It's your party, what do you have in mind?"

Now George's smile matched his as she came up with the perfect party plan.

"Me hearty's and I shall have a treasure hunt among the dead; eerie fog covering our trail as we pillage the treasures of the dead." George took a deep dramatic breath. "We shall hunt among the tombstones for buried treasure, but we must first fight the demon hordes guarding our booty. Avast Ye Unholy wretches the treasure be ours!"

"Hm, a pirate treasure hunt."

"A **ghost** pirate treasure hunt, it be me first mate." smiled George, in her best pirate imitation.

"And what shall we hunt for?"

"Aye, the treasure be up to ye, for where is the fun if yer booty be known."

"Ooh, this could be fun." Alucard grinned, insanity filling his dark red eyes. "A séance, a treasure hunt, a ton of children trampling that rat bastard Arthur's grave looking for candy."

"Please let me kill him first, then he is all yours master."

"What are you two planning?" asked Walter, as he made his way down the stairs at five o' clock. The two of them were up to no good. Walter knew that full well as he watched the two of them talking.

"A birthday party."

"Shouldn't you have planned this last week?"

"Nah, we pirates never plan anything ahead." George answered, grinning at her aging uncle.

"Ah, The pirates of Neverland." smiled Walter, thinking of the possibilities of delightful children in a wonderful fantasy setting. "How wonderful."

"Pirates of the Caribbean." corrected George.

Suddenly, Walter's delightful vision of playing children with cute balloon swords and enjoyable play frayed splintering into a dark nightmare of marauding children wielding scabbards and drinking well aged rum, while swashbuckling and causing mass destruction to all the rooms of Hellsing.

"What has Sir Integra said about such a party?" asked Walter, full well knowing Integra's hateful disdain of parties of any kind.

"Nothing yet. We just thought it up." smiled Alucard "But I doubt she would deprive her daughter of a joyous birthday, celebrating her ten long years here."

Walter cringed, anything joyful to Alucard and George would be synonymous with unholy to anyone short of clinically insane.

"Well then, you won't mind if I don't hurry in baking a cake."

"I'm not getting cake?" asked George, heavy disappointment painting her face.

Walter smiled fatherly. There was no way someone so dangerous could be so cute. George had to be tipping some kind of balance scale. However, George was a freak of nature in more ways than one.

"It's not that you won't be getting a cake, it's just that I am sure you will not need to feed over forty people. Am I correct?"

"Do you even know forty people George?" asked Alucard.

"I have more enemies than friends." said George, shrugging as she thought about it. "I have four that I can call friends."

"Hm, that would be Ink, Rebecca, and Veronica. Who's the fourth?" asked Alucard.

"Michael. I'd invite him."

Alucard grinned, this time full of sinful lust.

"Only if you invite Heinkel too. Otherwise, no Catholics."

"Sir would kill you." reminded George.

"Only after she killed Heinkel for me." Alucard grinned, lustfully. "I wonder Walter do we have a mud pit?"

"What color is the moon in that fantasy world you were just in?" asked George, in complete awe of her father's idea of fun.

"Virgin Pink. Just like your mothers …."

"That's enough of that." said Walter quickly, before Alucard educated George on anatomy she did NOT need to know.

"He's right." Alucard agreed. "Now go do whatever it is you do with yourself before the normal people wake up. I am off to pester your mother." Alucard ordered George, before he vanished.

Walter shook his head and went to begin preparing Hellsing for another day. George just floated again enjoying the feeling of weightlessness. Then with a graceful flip, George zipped through the house silently whizzing with inhuman speed. She melted through the heavy wooded doors of the main Hellsing Library and floating higher, as she looked to scan the books that resided on the top shelf.

"Hmm, what does a young pirate captain need?" wondered George.

After skimming through book after book, she grew disappointed as she replaced the last book on the shelf. George started spinning, spreading her arms, and faded from existence back to her room.

"Sir has horrible taste in books" George muttered. "They are all history books."

George had taken quite a liking to flying. Her mother always chastised her, but hey it was worth it. There was just no way that walking could match the sheer delight of flying. That feeling of being lighter than air, of just being carried away by the wind, and leaving everything behind. It was begrudgingly that George returned to earth and opened her chest with the negative space inside.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra awakened at six as usual. And she was greeted with Alucard laying on her bed staring at her.

"Good morning, master. Did you sleep well?" he smiled at her.

"Okay, at least your dressed and above my sheets. Now tell me WHY THE BLOODY HELL YOU ARE IN MY BED …. AGAIN?" Integra hissed.

"Strictly business this time Master. The meeting has been rescheduled for eight o' clock and you might want to hurry if you want to make it on time to the proper location. Your hated mailman left this for you this morning."

Integra took the letter and read the very realistic fake notice from her majesty. Alucard simply chuckled as Integra shot out of bed to get dressed.

"May I suggest that you wear a dress today." teased Alucard, as he listened to her bathe.

"Not on your unlife." she said, as she hurriedly got dressed.

She must have been distracted, because not once had she told Alucard to leave.

"Today is George's birthday, is it not?" she asked, tying on her tie and putting on her cross pin.

"Yes, master. May we hold a party for her this year?" he asked, not wanting to break with tradition and alert her to a change.

"Hell no. But as that she is now 10 years old, I think a special present is in order."

"As do I Master."

"I will think about what to bring her while I'm gone. Behave yourself till I get back."

"I will be a gentleman Master. You'd better hurry."

"Of course." Integra picked up the phone and called Walter. "Please bring the car around and have it ready for me I have a meeting today."

"You do?" asked Walter, knowing full well that there weren't any meetings that she had that he didn't know about first. Then he remembered Alucard's birthday plans. "Yes sir, of course, sir. The car will be waiting out front."

Alucard watched as Integra hung up the phone and was on her way out the door to the London Gardens Terrace.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" he asked, playfully.

Integra just gave him a wicked grin. "NO." she said curtly, and she left.

As soon as his master was out the door, Alucard began his preparations. He was heading down to George's room, when he ran into George coming out of her room.

"You are not wearing that to your party George." Alucard said, barely disguising his disgust at the inaccuracy of George's pirate outfit.

She was wearing ripped jeans and a horrible t-shirt with a neon green anchor on it. He forcefully pushed her back into her room and proceeded to find her something more befitting a real pirate.

"Master?" Rebecca questioned quietly, as she did every morning, she did not wake up holding George.

"I'm here Becky."George replied, as she flipped on the lights for Rebecca. "Hurry up and get dressed. Master is giving me a birthday party today."

Rebecca did a quick yawn and a stretch and got up out of bed. She was wearing one of the black body suits that George had given her. She found them very comfortable to wear, even to bed. As Rebecca proceeded to make up the bed, Alucard glanced at the girl. The twelve year old girl was growing up as well. She now stood at four eleven, tall for her age. She was also apparently one of the early bloomers as her rapidly curving figure was revealed in her tight black training uniform. Her previously gangly lean female legs were now sinewy and strong and she was in prime physical condition. And wearing that black body suit, she looked like a young panther sleek, strong, and ready to hunt. Rebecca quickly dressed as her master has asked her to.

"Ah, good Morning Rebecca." Alucard greeted the slightly older servant of his daughter.

Rebecca bowed slightly to her Grandmaster. "Good Morning Grandmaster."

"How would you like being useful to your master?" Alucard asked Rebecca, who beamed at the simple thought of pleasing her Master. "Go make me three very nice and professional invitations to a party. It is a pirate theme."

"Yes, Grandmaster." Rebecca smiled and ran off towards Integra's office where the computer and the color printer were located.

Rebecca soon returned with three very beautiful invitations on very expensive gold leaf edged card stock that she had found in Integra's desk. She handed them over to George for her approval. George was amazed by their fine quality and finesse. They had a detailed haunted ship and a skeleton pirate on the cover with elegant old world writing….

**Come all ye who do dare **

**to a party extraordinaire Place: Hellsing Manor 43608 Waltcrest Avenue London Terrace **

**Bring this card to allowed Time: 2:00pm until 7:00 pm September 12****th**** xxxx **

**Guest are merry and as be we **

**Come and enjoy this birthday party.**

"That's great Rebecca." George praised the young thrall as she looked at the invitations. "You did a really great job."

"THANK YOU MASTER!!" Rebecca beamed, glad to have done proud by her Master.

Alucard had given George more suitable clothes to wear for her pirate costume and now George now stood in a regal pirate outfit. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back under, her tall dark red pirate hat with the crest of Hellsing on the wide curved brim. She wore a matching tight red vest. She wore a black silk scarf tied tight across her pants and a heavily ruffled black silk shirt with real diamond cufflinks. Her short pants stopped just above the knees. The sleek stockings covering her lower legs where deep scarlet and her shoes were shiny black leather with gold buttons.

"Real pirates where not the drunken fools they are portrayed as... well...some of them were. A majority of real pirates dressed like upperclassmen. They where sea warriors with class, but they lived above the law. However, some of them were dogs spreading disease and damage to every port they could land in."

George looked in the full length mirror and squealed. "I LOVE IT MASTER!!" George pranced in the mirror and began bouncing.

"I have a costume for you as well Rebecca." said Alucard, as he presented the girl with a box.

"But Grandmaster, I am not worthy of such a gift from you." kowtowed Rebecca.

"Nonsense, you heard your master. She is please with your invitations. And as her servant, you will be by her side at this party. Now get dressed."

"Yes, Grandmaster. Thank you Grandmaster."

Rebecca didn't make her masters wait either. She quickly opened the box and got dressed right in front of them. Alucard turned around and gave her some privacy as she changed and George helped her put on the more difficult parts of the dress. The black half-cut tee shirt had been easy to put on, but she needed George's help putting on the black with red trim corset.

"Master, what is this thing?" asked George, as she too found it very difficult to fasten.

"It's called a corset and women use them for shaping their torsos into a more desired shape for aesthetic reasons."

"Why the hell would anyone in their right mind wear such a thing?"

"It was all the rage in the 1800s." chuckled Alucard. "Besides you wouldn't believe the length some women would go to, to get a man's attention."

"No, but I would believe the length that some men would go to, to get shot by some women." snickered George.

"Do you want to be keel hauled for your birthday?"

George just laughed to herself at him and continued to help Rebecca get dressed. Rebecca put on the matching skirt and found that it had a knee length slit running up side. Finally, she put on the black knee length boots.

"How does it look master?" asked Rebecca, turning around for George to see.

"Aye, you're a fine salty wench, ye are." smiled George.

Rebecca squealed at the praise and hugged George. At this Alucard raised an eyebrow. A pirate wench and her man was the vision that Alucard saw and realized that soon Integra was going to have to give both girls their first sex talk. At this Alucard chuckled. That would be like the dumb leading the blind. But there was time enough for that later. Right now…

"Good, now we have to send out the invitations. Let's go."

Alucard grabbed George, and George held Rebecca's hand, and they vanished through space and time. Two quick stops were made; one at Veronica's house, and one at the Vatican county house where Olivia and Michael lived. George left the invitation Michael's desk and one at the foot of Heinkel's bed.

"Now we must decorate for the party, mustn't we?" Alucard grinned, and George saw in that mad-hatter smile exactly the level of outrageous Alucard had planned.

When they returned to Hellsing Manor, George sent Rebecca went to help Walter prepare the food and party favors. While Alucard kept his promise to George.

"Go Master. I'll help if I can."

"No you will not. It is a surprise for you and I am going to hide the treasure. However, I'm going to give you one of your presents early." Alucard turned lifting his red coat revealing a beautiful rapier with a stunningly detailed guard and grip tied to his belt.

"Master... is that really for me?" George squealed, as the sleek weapon gleamed in the early morning sunlight.

"Of Course, what is a pirate without her trusty sword? This blade is made with a 36 1/2" stainless steel blade with a mirror finish. The wire wrapped grips are surrounded by twisted steel and that grip is made of powdered silver. This is a real weapon and I expect you to practice with it. You're getting a bit too big for the little sticks I've been teaching you with." Alucard stated.

He lifted the weapon carefully with only his gloves protecting him from the bite of the silver handle. George however, held the small sword with no problem.

'_Apparently, silver has no affect on her either.'_ Alucard noted quickly, as George pushed the sword through a quick series of slightly sloppy thrust.

"It's a lot heavier. I'll have to get used to it. Moving with it feels a little weird."

"I know. A real sword is weighted by responsibility." Alucard said, giving George a clear message not to abuse this gift. "In time, it will become an extension of your own arm. Just like your mother's."

"Yeah, that's right. Now I can challenge Sir to a fight."

"I'd get her to teach you to use it first. Then you can challenge her to a fight; if you're ready to die at the ripe old age of ten."

"Look who's talking. Now get ready. The party will start 2:00 and it's already 8:30."

Alucard nodded to his young daughter before he faded into the backyard. The sun drained him it was one of the few sunny days in nearly perpetually foggy London. But he was far strong enough to resist it. Alucard cast his dark magic across the extensive grounds of The Hellsing backyard property.

"Arthur, you rat bastard time to come out and play." Alucard chuckled. "Your granddaughter wants you to help with her birthday party."

A light laugh erupted all around Alucard, as Integra's real mother came into view with her wispy smile.

"Can I help too?" the apparition before him asked. "I have a feeling this is going to be very painful for him and I want to watch."

"But of course Madam."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra grumbled as a powder puff was pushed to her face with deep brick rouge. She cursed and swore at Alucard inside her head and promised to do to him many horrible things when she got home. That jackass had the audacity to sign her up for a charity photo shoot. She growled to herself as she sat in one of the four Victorian style bedrooms that she shared with three other women. They too were sitting in front of dresser sized mirrors as makeup artists attended them as well. The room had lovely beige walls, a deep oak hardwood floor polished to a shine, and pictures of taste and culture depicting life in the country on the walls. But it was the endless chatter of the other women that really annoyed her.

"Oh, this color suits you very well madam."

"I can't believe that you accepted your invitation this year, Sir Integra."

"Neither can I." told Integra flatly.

"We've been trying to get you to do this for years. Ever since Antonio saw you at the Queen's Garden Party, you remember it was the year that you presented you daughter to the queen. My goodness she was a lively little thing."

"She still is." commented Integra, wondering what her two little misfits were up to today.

"Oh, I know, How about a mother and daughter shoot next time."

"Oh yes, that's a delightful idea. It can be for breast cancer awareness or something."

"Or for education it would be wonderful Oh you must be in the next issue."

Integra grumbled as the women continued to plan their next shoot centered on her and George. Why didn't these people ever worry about really important things? Like the problem of ghouls overrunning them. But then again, they didn't know that they existed. Integra laughed to herself as she thought about holding a fund raiser to make people aware of ghouls. A ghoul photo shoot with models posing for and being attacked by ghouls. Or a hundred pounds a plate dinner, with ghouls as servants and waiters. Integra laughed at this thought.

"Come now, Sir Hellsing do hold still!" The heavy makeup artist ordered Integra, as she tried again to even out the rouge. "I am so glad you managed to make it to our function. We have wanted you in on the society page modeling shoot for years."

"Of course, you have Ma'am. I'm glad to be of assistance." Integra growled being pulled out of her thoughts and back to reality, swearing death to Alucard as soon as this show and photo shoot were over. _"The damn mailman doesn't even run until eight. That bastard is going to pay dearly for this."_

She couldn't believe how she had gotten suckered into this. She growled with inward rage as the sounds of the high fashion photo shoot raged all around her. Other society wives talked and preened as they got ready for their shoots. Apparently, they participated in this event every year. And the only reason that Integra herself hadn't walked out, was one she was mugged and set upon by three stylists and two it was for charity. But worried her most was what Alucard was up to while she was gone. Finally, it was her turn and she was ushered into the main living room which had been redecorated especially for this photo shoot.

"OHHH, YOU are such a beauty Sir Integra you should have done this years ago." praised Antonio the photographer. "How old are you?"

"I'm thirty," Integra replied, as she followed his instruction looking over a railing.

"You don't look anywhere near that, you are a rare lady. Won't you consider becoming one of my regular models?" He asked, snapping a few photos of her different expressions.

"No." said Integra, taking her place beside the dark oak bookcase. At least this time she wasn't in one of those horrible frilly dresses. She stood leaning on the bookcase in an elegant deep emerald gown. Her rapier held out in her hands. "Must I really do this? Could I not just make a donation?" Integra looked down, a sigh running through her mind as well as a stream of incredible curses. Her hair fell in soft waved pinned back in ringlets. Her face was painted with natural nudes. Her features needed very little enhancement. Only the deep rouge stood out on her face.

"Oh, hold it right there. Simply Perfection." He said, as he saw the photo on his digital screen. "Now gaze out the window longingly, no softer. Relax, like your waiting for someone. Perfect … My god you are a beautiful woman; such posture, such facial structure. It's like you were born to be photographed. That's it. Integra I simply must have you as a model. Your features are classical, simple, and you scream elegant, like an ancient queen."

Integra rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Alucard was going to **die** many times for this.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Hours later, the Hellsing Household was full of children, music, and food. Walter stood aghast at the enormous crowd of crazed children.

"This is madness … Where did they all come from?"

"GEORGE!!" roared Alucard, as one of the children grabbed the tail of his coat.

"It's not my fault." said George, as Rebecca went to help Walter in her own little pirate wench outfit. She was a serving girl.

"What happened to just Michael, Veronica, and Ink?"

"I invited them!" Olivia beamed full of victorious pride, as she stood near Heinkel. "I figured you would not eat my brother in the presence of all these witnesses. So I invited all of my classmates and the entire orphanage Father Anderson runs."

George growled at Olivia, "And who the hell invited you? I thought I was done with you once I got skipped in school, how did you get in? Securi…," but then someone latched onto her in a great hug.

"George!!" Amber cried, seeing her old friend. "I've missed you! How have you been? I got adopted too! Is that sword real? My family is so nice and they let me come to your party. Who is that angry redhead? Is she your friend?" Amber the girl from the orphanage grinned, as she spoke in her familiar rush of words.

"Hi Amber, welcome to the party." greeted George, as she turned her back on Olivia. "The games will start soon."

"HEY!! STOP IGNORING ME!!!" Olivia bellowed, as George hugged Amber and completely forgot her existence. _'Oh well they won't be able to ignore me once Father Anderson gets here later. You heathens will be punished by the sword of God.' _

"What a vindictive little....I can't wait to see what kind of adult she'll become. She could be interesting." Alucard decided.

"Master, that is so gross."

"You will not touch my child as long as I live." threatened Heinkel.

"And after you die?" chuckled Alucard, giving Heinkel a lust filled grin. "You know age means nothing to me, all is fair after the age of twenty-one." Alucard replied, as he deftly dodged a little boy zip past with one of the rubber sword's that was given away as a party favor.

"Not what I meant … do I have to remind you she is … OLIVIA evil dog of the church."

"Point taken."

"Who are you calling a dog, you villainous cur!" said Heinkel, practically shouting.

"Not in front of the children." chuckled Alucard, as he noticed several stares from young eyes. "I'll play with you later. I promise."

Heinkel just growled at him, but took his hint; as she too had no wish to start a fight in front of all these children. Father Anderson would never let her live it down and his punishment would be severe.

"It looks like the party is going well. How do you like the decoration?"

"It's perfect Master." George cooed, as her red eyes captured the scenery.

An elaborate maze rose leading into the woods behind the Hellsing property. It looked positively frightening with the completely authentic rotting wood walls moss hung off them softened by the strange mist and the shadowy trees. Then an enormous pirate sunken ship play-set that Veronica was balancing on was incredibly beautiful. A tall gilded mat stood proudly ropes swaying to and fro and while children climbed and swung while black and red balloons floated over the manor it was wonderful.

"Shall the games begin Little Dracula?"

"Aye aye." George responded.

Alucard grinned, as his clothes quickly changed. Somehow no one ever noticed his subtle transformations. He now stood with a peg leg and a hook on one hand. He appeared on top of the sunken ship playground in a puff of dark purple fog.

"Avast ye vile bilge rats. I have a tale to tell." Alucard's booming voice took on a light accent as he began. "Do ye wish to know how I lost me hand and leg?"

"Yeah," all the children yelled, as Alucard continued putting on a show.

"Sir took them when she found Master messing with Heinkel." snickered George in Rebecca's ear.

Rebecca couldn't help but laugh. She too knew of Sir Hellsing's temper when Alucard took liberties.

"I didn't know this party would be serving ham." Walter chuckled at Alucard, as he finished laying out the food. "And I didn't think I would need to feed nearly seventy people either."

"Well on this the 12th ah September a mission I has for ye." continued Alucard.

"If ya be worthy.

A treasure I tried to pilfer

and fail horridly that I did and suffer.

Me ship was lost run aground by the horrid curse.

I was dealt trying to steal this purse.

My hand and a leg were too lost to me

I barely avoided losing me life to the sea.

In that maze afore ye.

Hunt' for that is where it be

The treasure of silver, gold, and jewels adorned

But watch for the ghost ye been forewarned

Ye captain be the brave conqueror of the Sea.

She lead and the one ye follow be she."

George leapt forth as Alucard the Pirate bowed. She stood there proud waving her cap at the top of the sunken ship playground, her new silver rapier at her side. She whipped it forward letting it flash in the bright midday sun.

"Avast me mates this treasure we'll take.

Our graves be under the gallows if his tale not be fake.

Ghost be nothing, but stories to fright

A good sea loving pirate out of his riches right?

Follow me to the graves of his mates

Bring your sword and musket a battle this makes.

Silver and gold be fer the markin'

Avast me hearties our hunt be startin'

George climbed down the poles and rope pervading the enormous pirate set. She led the way through the maze.

"I'll defeat you George. God will never allow evil to triumph over his righteousness." Olivia declared, as she raced George thorough the difficult maze.

George's red eyes burned, as Olivia sped ahead of her deeper into the maze.

"Michael, are you absolutely sure she is your sister? I swear I see NO resemblance." George hissed before she grabbed the boy's hand and picked up speed. "Come on, let's not lose to her."

Michael struggled to keep up with the speeding dhampire; when suddenly, a glow appeared before them in the extensive treasure maze.

An extensive ethereal laugh reigned through the wooden corridor they were in.

"Well done, young pirate. You've made it this far. But I cannot allow you to go any further." The wispy ghost of Integra's mother grinned.

She congealed from the glittery powder flowing from the rotted wood style walls of the maze. Her ghostly form blocking their path. George and Michael's skin began to crawl as the cold and chilling air of her presence touched their skin.

"HAH, Ghost we nat be afraid of the dead." Michael cheered, brandishing his rubber sword.

"It is not I that you should fear." The ghost spoke, her voice taking on a dark undertone.

Suddenly, multiple ghoul targets sprang from the walls and Michael and George readily attacked them laughing like fools.

"Take that and that." George cries slashing with her sleek rapier, easily slicing the cardboard dummies in half.

"Wow, is that real?" Michael asked, in awe of her gleaming blade.

"Yeah, it is my birthday present from my father. My mother has been teaching me how to fence and fight with one. And now I have my own."

"Sweet, I use broadswords like Father Anderson."

"I bet I'm better than you." George declared, as she beheaded the last dummy.

"I bet your not." challenged Michael, as he pointed his rubber sword at her.

George just grinned at him wickedly. "Later, we have a maze to conquer first."

"AH beast, you have won this battle continue on and beware of the trials ahead. More lost souls wander here and they are not all as friendly as me." The translucent ghost woman declared, as she opened the door to the next half of the maze.

"Oh, where did they go?" Olivia growled, as she hit another dead end after she lost her brother. "That heretic is going to poison my brother. I have to save him."

Alucard laughed as he watched all the children run through the maze, from his high vantage point on the pirate set.

"What are you planning you foul demon? I am here to stop you from destroying anything or anyone here." Heinkel growled, from her spot behind him on the set. She was not letting him out of her sight. Alucard turned to face her and gave her a wicked grin.

"The only thing I'm in the mood to destroy... is your virginity."

"You filthy letch!!" The nun bellowed. "Do you never think of anything else?"

"Well, you know what they say about what goes on in those convents of yours. So why should I, when it's so much fun to think about you." he taunted her.

"Do you really wish to die right now demon?" threatened Heinkel, as she pulled a gun on Alucard. "I swear I will kill you if you sully my name again."

"Oh, you remembered to bring your guns this time. But shame on you, there are children present." laughed Alucard as he turned his back on her and once again looked at the maze below. "Trust me only your God can kill me. But, that little tart of yours just died in the maze. Seems she hit a wall...literally."

Heinkel put her gun away and looked down below. She just rolled her eyes as she watched Olivia run around helplessly lost. George and Michael continued on as they ran through the maze.

"Hey, Veronica over here!" George cried, as they ran into the stuttering brunette girl. "Come on come with us. Veronica, how did you get in here?"

"IIII… found…... the … ghost .at … the ...door."

"Sweet, you made it through too. Come on, we'll find that treasure."

George's little scallywag crew laid waste to the maze, as they found the second door. This time they had to shoot a cannonball into a target to open it. Eerie red fog swept the ground as the last door opened.

"We found it! We found the treasure! Let's take it, my scurvy dogs!" George cried.

Veronica burst out in a fit of wild giggles as her and Michael stood back to back brandishing their rubber swords. The fog thickened and a loud thunder clap was heard even though there was not the slightest hint of lightning. Arthur Frederick Wingates Clearbrook Hellsing roared in the cage that he was trapped in by Alucard's unholy seal. The aged old scroll beneath his cage read in perfect old script.

"This be the guardian of the treasure and fierce he be

Defeat him first or ye shall be ghost like he.

Beware his screams if they sound you freeze.

Defeat him and then ye go free.

Beware his touch it brings death

Avoid it or ended is your health

The exit to the chamber he knows

Fare ye well god speed now GO!!"

"HAHAHAhAHA, we have to beat this ghost too." Michael cried, as the ghost yelled form his cage, and the seal was broken.

Against his will, Arthur howled and growled in true ghostly fashion as he descended upon George and her crew. He hated that half-breed child; for being here, for taking his chair, and for forcing him to play this ludicrous game. He ignored the other two children and focused his attention on George. But George was ready for him and used his short-sightedness to her advantage. Leading him around, while her friends took turns blind-siding him. But as much as he wanted to harm George and make her gone from his sight, Alucard's spells kept him from hurting her and forced him to run from them more than once.

"Take that Arthur you old fart." Alucard applauded, in blissful revenge, as Arthur ran from George and Michael.

Alucard nearly rolled in laughter at the hilarious display of a ghost being frightened by children with rubber swords. The fact that he had told him that they could bind him to the netherworld had not helped. George giggled as she finally tagged Arthur with her sword.

"You are defeated." She yelled.

Then Michael slapped him with his sword as well across the face. Veronica grinned before going for the knees. Alucard took that as his cue to lock Arthur backup. And the poor ghost of a fool was relocked into his cage with the dramatic yell of…

"NOOOOOO!"

Integra's real mother took great pleasure too in Arthur's humiliation and did not spare him as she laughed at him too.

Yaya! The treasure!" Michael yelled.

"Www we win!" Veronica added, bouncing in time with her voice.

"Yup me harties, we are scourges of the seven seas!" George declared, slashing her sword forward broadly like a lance. "To the treasure."

Opening the huge treasure chest, they each chose a prize. Michael took the awesome 'Pirates of the Caribbean' DVD's and Veronica took the big golden pirate king's chalice. George of course took the crown. However, when she placed it on her head, it glowed with a freakish light.

'_Was that one of master's tricks?'_ the young girl wondered, but decided not to care.

"What are we going to do now?" Michael asked, as they found the exit to the maze behind the treasure chest.

"Let's eat; the next game will start soon."

"MICHAEL!!?" Olivia bawled, still lost in the maze, while the other children passed her by.

Soon all the children including Olivia, had left the maze, thanks to Heinkel opening an emergency door.

"Well, my eager adventurers." Alucard stated, reappearing as the pirate story teller. "The last game of the day before cake and finally presents is Pirate Cannon Battle.

A battle rages upon the waves

Defend yourself from those knaves

Prepare to boarded and to face your fate

Do not fall off my clever mates

Two teams into you shall split

Winner take all is the pirate spirit.

Last one standing wins the ship.

Losers into Davey Jones locker slip.

Raise your flag to claim victory

Into the deep with your enemy."

George stood up on one of the teetering platforms that was to be the deck of one ship. The platforms rocked treacherously a foot off the ground.

"I choose Michael, Veronica, Amber, Gloria, Adam, and Christopher." George called, before picking a few more of the random guest for her deck. The others split to the other side.

"Batten down the hatches and you Michael man the cannon. Veronica guards the port side. Prepare for Battle!"

The battle ensued with Olivia taking command of the other ship. She fired her cannon and had a few of her crew raise the plank to board George's ship.

"Veronica!" George yelled.

"A… Aye aye captain." She chimed, as she got a few of George's other crew to help defend their deck.

The opposing pirates fell to the ground as Veronica and her shipmate made short work of their opponents. Empowered by the thrill of fun, Veronica deftly wielded her rubber sword and cut down three of their enemies all by herself. Three of Olivia's teammates screamed vile pirate curses as they fell from the board.

"NO!" One boy shouted, before dramatically gasping for air, as he fell crossing decks. "I cannot swim."

"YEA!!!" George cried "Michael fire the cannon!"

The false cannon fired with a great boom and sent a big rubber cannonball hurtling towards Olivia's ship.

"In the name of God, defend our ship." Olivia declared, as her plank was knocked away.

Michael's well shot cannon ball knocked a few more of her dwindling crew to the sea.

"You man the wheel!" Olivia ordered, as she gave up control of the teetering platform.

"Brace yourself." George cried, before spinning her wheel heavily tilting her platform.

The battle on her ship ceased as the enemy crew fell off the side.

"Prepare to board the enemy!" Olivia grinned, as she took over cannon and aimed it directly at George and fired.

**BOOM!!** George was hit and fell as her ship tilted again.

"Captain!" Michael cried, before taking the wheel. "Amber, take the cannon!"

He grabbed George's hat as the new captain.

"Go Michael!!" George cheered from her place on the ground.

She should have dodged, but it was always best to look at least mostly human. All the kids continued their battle on the waves. Amber fired expertly with the help of Justin keeping her cannon loaded with the rubber cannonballs.

"Take that that and that and that!!" She yelled.

"Hoist the plank and take the ship!" Michael ordered, as his crew began crossing the small gab between the two platforms.

As the fierce battle continued, Alucard applauded the fierce young boy commanding the ship as George's first mate. Fate did have an odd sense of humor making George's perfect mate an Iscariot. His attention was drawn to Olivia as she shouted at her crew.

"This is mutiny!!" Olivia cried, as she was surrounded by her own turned crew.

"But we want to be on the winning team." offered up one of her teammates, as an excuse.

Olivia was cornered and soon a single push knocked the redhead in the frilly pink and white dress and stockings over board. Her flag was replaced with the Hellsing crest from George's hat and cries of victory came from her crew.

"YAY!!"

"YAY!!"

The rest of the party went off without a hitch until ….

"**ALUCARD!!!!!!" **

Integra came home during the uproarious play and was hit twice by two different kids playing dart tag in her foyer. Her temper raged as she watched kids dressed as pirates running through her house and shooting at each other with toy guns, or beaming each other with rubber swords. She found her target sitting at one of many wooden picnic tables outside set up like a pub drinking from a thick metal mug. Bottles of frothy root beer lay scattered around everywhere in ale jugs.

"Sorry lady." apologized the third kid to hit Integra with a dart, as he raced by.

Integra didn't even waste time counting to ten.

**"ALUCARD!!!" **she bellowed again from her back porch.

Alucard didn't hear her so much as he felt her yell that time.

"Now the real fun begins George. You're mother is home." He muttered to the little blonde at the table with him.

"Oh shit." feared George.

"Language, George. Finish this game of tag, while I take care of your mother."

"Take care of her? Yeah, right. Good luck."

"Alright everybody, first one to hit this target wins. And say a prayer, cause I think that the pirate king is going to lose his other arm and leg."

**"ALUCARD!!!"**

"Oh, Sir. You're home. How was the meeting?" asked Walter.

"Walter." spoke Integra, with an obvious grate in her voice. "Why in the hell are we having a party when I specially said NO?!"

"That lying little...He told me you said yes...after much begging of course. And that your absence was because you didn't wish to be here for it."

"Walter, we're talking about Alucard." Integra said, letting all emotion drain from her voice. Then it became abundantly clear Walter was well aware she had said no … he had just wanted George to have a birthday party.

"You're right. I knew I should have asked you directly."

"Just get them out of here; every last single one!"

"Yes, sir." complied Walter.

"Hello master, did you enjoy the meeting?" smiled Alucard, as he came to greet her.

"Don't hello me!" shouted Integra, as she pulled her sword from her belt and swung it at Alucard.

"Why do you always wear that to meetings? If you had left it behind, I wouldn't be in this situation?" Alucard jested, as Integra continued her pointed strikes most of which were aimed at his smiling face.

He ducked and laughed with mirth as he dodged her every blow.

"That round table meeting you sent me too turned out to be a bloody fashion show! And once those...those...those society...." growled Integra angrily, her piercing blue eyes burning holes in Alucard.

"Watch your language master, there are children present." laughed Alucard, ducking yet another blow.

**"HENS!!!** Got a hold of me there was no escape. I was prodded, preened, dressed and redressed."

"Wish I could have seen that." mused Alucard. "Preferably in the undressed stage though."

"I'm going to kill your ass!!!" She hissed, as she turned and dropped her blade towards his head again.

Walter could only groan as he watched Integra chase Alucard; and George and Rebecca chase the other children, tagging each one of them and making them go home. Michael just smiled as he too watched the ensuing mayhem.

"You're dead, you damned bastard!! Get your undead ass back here!"

"Congratulations, Master." Alucard stated, as he ducked under a blow aimed at chest. "You have just successfully paid for George's College education with that mouth."

"I like this place. It's so lively." Michael laughed, as he helped Walter clean up before Sister Heinkel decided it was time for him and his sister to go home.

Walter just looked down at him with a grin.

"Son you have no idea how "lively" this house can be."

"Yes, I do. The pirate king told me about how George had to beat up her dog. I'm kinda jealous. I wish I had that kind of..."

"Recklessness." Walter suggested, as he tied up a trash bag.

"Courage, conviction of belief, and those brass balls... as he called them."

_"Hm, if only Sir Integra could find such a man as you."_ thought Walter.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

After the all the antics were done, all the kids were back where they belonged, and the house was cleaned from tip to tunnel, there was another surprise for George. And it came in the form of her intense headache returning.

"What's wrong master?" asked Rebecca, noticing George's discomfort as they did the homework Walter assigned them.

"My head hurts. It's been bothering me for a few days now." George stated wincing, squirming with the strange sensation of what felt like her skull being drilled into. "There has to be something wrong with me." George moaned, pushing a hand to her aching head. The pain sharpened and it felt like something was speaking to her, like a screeching that was trying to be understood in her head. George curled in on herself against the pain.

'_MONSTER … BEAST… FEED … KILL …..' _

The screeching grew in volume and George was soon grinding her hands into her ears to try and cancel it out.

"NO!! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!" George hissed and her eyes started watering as the voice continued chanting in her head.

"George, are you alright?" feared Rebecca, wondering what she could do to ease her master's pain. "Do you want me to go and get Sir Hellsing and Grandmaster for you?"

However, soon that noise was cancelled out by a thunderous boom and crash.

"Heathens prepare to fall by tha' sword ah Heaven!!" Anderson bellowed from the entry way to Hellsing Manor, his blades holding a strange red glow.

"Anderson, how dare you come here? This is a direct violation of our agreements." Integra snarled, as she saw the antique doors splintered and broken on the ground.

Integra drew her sword once again and stood to face off against Anderson. But he made no move to attack her. He just looked passed Integra into the halls of Hellsing.

"My business is nah' with you, but with the monster child ye hold here. Ye do nah know what she is."

"Guards!!" Integra shouted, as ten of the Wild Geese surrounded Anderson, with their Walther P99 9mms ready to fire.

"If you do nah' want to be diggin' grave for these men, tell them to stand down. The Vatican hast no mercy fah' tha' likes of heretics."

"Anderson what do you want?" demanded Integra, as she once again blocked his way. "We are supposed to be trying to work together, trying to form a treaty. Now get the hell out of my house."

Anderson moved his cleaves swinging out wide, the force of which pushed the soldiers back as he moved through the foyer. Integra attacked Anderson, advancing her blade towards his head. However, Anderson just deftly blocked the blow. He could have used his second blade to thrust her through, but it was not her that these blades were intended for. So he just shoved her aside, using enough force to knock her to the ground and out of his way.

"ALUCARD!!" Integra yelled into the heavy shadows that blanketed the Hellsing Manor. "Anderson has gone bloody mad stop him! Show no mercy! Hunt and subdue!"

One of Alucard's enormous red eyes glared out from above her, imbedded in the ceiling.

"With pleasure Master." came his voice, echoing off the walls.

"Releasing control arts restriction to level 5… 4.. 3… 2 …1."

Alucard streaked through the Hellsing Manor. Following the scent of Anderson's tainted regenerator blood.

"I feel ya coming ya damned bloody vampire. Ye will fall to mah' holy cross too."

Alucard's laugh deepened as Anderson kicked the door open to George's room. Now George had sensed something wrong, something terrible terribly wrong. The pain in her head and body was increasing with every moment, as every fiber of her being screaming get away or die. Rebecca was really worried about her master and tried to calm her down by bring her water to drink and a cool towel for her aching head. They both flinched as Father Anderson burst through George's room door.

"Father Anderson?" George asked, looking up at him through her pain glazed eyes.

She stared at him, wondering what the hell he was doing here. And what was he intending on doing with those blades. Those pulsing red blades making her shrink back in a primal fear. The same way a vampire shrank away from the sun, she fell away from those blades. Something in her in every fiber of her soul told her those would kill her. She back away from writhing and crawling in pain as she went. She had to get away from him. She had to get away from those horrible red glowing blades.

"What are you doing here? What are going to do to me?" cried George in complete fear.

"Don't run little one. I've only come to cure you. You're sick, infected, and me blades will take away the pain. It's high time someone told you what you really are. Experiment 1 2 7. Perfected F.R.E.A.K."

"What?" George's eyes burned with both fear and hatred.

"I have come to redeem ye." said Anderson, as he closed in the gap between them.

Suddenly, Rebecca jumped up from her master's side and stood in front of him blocking his path with her small body, her arms outstretched and her countenance angry.

"Ah, ya poor thing. Ye have been tainted too by this demon, haven't ye?"

"YOU. WILL. NOT. TOUCH. MY MASTER!" Rebecca hissed, full and willing to die if need be to protect her maser from this man.

Anderson drew his holy blade to force the child away, when a deep chuckle spread across the room. But there was nothing jovial about that laugh. It was full of insanity and it promised pain and destruction. It was the laugh of the devil himself.

"Indeed he won't." Alucard growled, as his hand stretched out of the wall and pulled Anderson into an infinite world of Darkness.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra had gotten up, angry and mad as hell. She went to her office and her desk drawer.

"Walter you have to find George, Rebecca, and Alucard? Anderson is after George. Go and get them out of here!" Integra ordered, as she slid a full clip into her pistol and another into her pocket.

"Of Course, Madam." Walter responded, before he fled the room, blurring at ninja-like speed to find his young wards.

In negative space, Alucard stood before Anderson, the thick buckles on his black straightjacket snapping open as the seals released their control.

"Control art released full conditional control granted." Alucard stated, his arms slashing away from his sides his long spidery hair swaying about him like whips prepared to slash. "Now **we** fight O Judas priest."

The sound of Alucard's jackal sliding back before it shot off three rounds was all of the warning Anderson got. The Iscariot moved his blades forward letting the silver bullet bounce off of his thick steel cleaves. Bullets rained as Alucard unleashed his Jackal and his Cassul on Anderson. The bullets that were not deflected, were pushed out of Anderson's regenerating skin, as he closed the distance between himself and the monster. Alucard deflected one of Anderson's blades with his Jackal. With his Cassul he shot at Anderson again. But Anderson moved. He leapt slapping away the bullets straining towards him from below and he crossed his blades bringing them down on Alucard leaving a deep slice in his shoulder.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, you think a paper cut like that is going to give you victory." Alucard taunted the Priest, as he placed the barrel of his gun on his forehead.

One shot rang out flinging Anderson's head back violently and the priest fell back laughing as he let his neck snap back into place. However, the recoil from that blast sent Alucard reeling as the cut in his arm began to fester. Alucard gasped in shock as his injured shoulder began to burn; the electrical impulses fueling his inhuman powers were shutting down. Alucard growled in anger and intense pain as he was brought to his knees.

"This is the power of the holy nail Monster. The purifying blood of God runs through these blades." Anderson cackled, as the red glow faded from him.

It had all been planned for George, but he would still have yet another chance. **This** would be the only opportunity he had to take down one of the only living master vampires. Anderson watched in pride filled victory as Alucard fell to the ground. His power was stripped from him. His lungs pumped weakly as they sucked in the oxygen that he had not needed for centuries. His muscles creaked and popped as they were bent broken and reshaped, as they were locked into his original form. The negative space they were in began to crack and fray as Alucard was literally being brought back from the dead. His feral pained screams split the space in two and the pair fell back into reality, like a freshly hatched egg being cracked open and the yoke spilling out.

Integra stood shocked and stunned as Alucard lay on the ground before her, his body contorting and spasming as it was forced to return to being human. Alucard lay screaming and writhing upon the floor as every molecule in his body was torn in half and reformed. His dead pale skin now turning, changing color, as the rosy peach color of life flowed into him. His fangs ached and receded, his canines returning to human normal. His blood red eyes draining and losing color, like water down the drain, until only the deep muddy brown of his true eyes remained. Even his body mass began to disappear as he shrank in size from his monstrous seven foot frame to a more normal six feet tall; his clothes now dwarfing him as he lay upon the floor.

"MASTER!!" George screamed, as she saw Alucard on the floor and Anderson standing there above him triumphant.

"What did you do to him?!" Integra demanded, as her pistol lay aimed dead at Anderson.

"Repent of thy sins and ye shall be baptized in the fire of the almighty." laughed Anderson.

George crawled to the side of her Master, Rebecca following silently. Integra growled before she fired emptying her entire clip into Anderson's chest.

"Poor woman, bewitched by a monster." taunted Anderson, as the silver bullets simply fell out as his skin and began to seal itself.

However, when he raised is blade again, a thin whip slashed through it. Anderson turned and found Walter standing there, his gloves on and his wires ready to kill.

"Sir I am afraid I cannot allow that." Anderson stared aghast at his hand cut clean through. "I do believe you were asked to leave, were you not? Allow me to show you the way out." Walter said, before bending at his waist in a perfect bow.

He stretched his aged arms out and pulled one in to his chest. The fingers on his free hands stretched encircling father Anderson in the razor wire. Walter grinned as he blurred around the room tightening the wire leaving Anderson sliced and bruised. His skin quickly closed the wounds as he held his hand to his empty wrist to his chest.

"This nah be over! God will have his will done!"

Walter pulled the strings back against his teeth tightening them even further biting into Anderson's skin. The priest inched his now lone hand down towards his belt and pulled. He winced as the razor wire left a gash along his forearm, but the holy scriptures span freeing him from the wire and carried him away from the Hellsing manor. The entirety of the room was now focused on Alucard breathing slowly and heavily as his body continued to try to cancel out centuries of death. Integra dropped to her knees next to him and to her utter shock, when she grabbed is arm, she felt something she should never have felt… a thundering pulse.

"My God, he is … He really is human."


	23. What have I become?

"No. No! NO!" George hissed in complete and utter dread, as she watched her master continue to change. "This is my fault, I am a…a FREAK. Nothing but a FREAK!" George cried, as she shrank back going towards a corner in her room. Integra turned from Alucard grudgingly and went to comfort George. After all that she had been through, raising George, losing George, and then getting George back again; this time she might loose George altogether and there'd be nothing she could do.

"George, do you remember when you first came here? Do you remember the first time you blasted me? Remember, you laughed and I feel flat on my ass. Do you remember your first words? Do you remember the first time you said the word MINE?" Integra slowly closed the distance between her and her distraught daughter. "Well I'm saying it now." Integra slowly wrapped her arms around the little blonde. "MINE, you belong to me. You belong here with me. Of all the children that survived the attack on the orphanage, of all the children that Alucard could have brought home, he brought YOU to me. Here is where you belong because here is where your talents will be of the most use. Here they will do the most good. You are a Knight of her majesty's round table. You made a pledge and gave your word that your heart and your sword were hers. Would you break this vow?" asked Integra, as she continued hugging her daughter. ".NOT.A FREAK!" Integra scolded her daughter. "You are a Hellsing and Hellsing needs you."

George just leaned into her mother's shoulder and her tears fell as she remembered. She remembered the baths. She remembered playing with Alucard and his shadows. She remembered playing with Ink and sleeping with Integra; snuggled warmly by her side. She remembered Sir yelling and shooting at her master and she smiled; she smiled as she patted her mother's back.

"I was never meant to be a Hellsing."

"You are my daughter and you ARE a Hellsing! Nothing else matters George." Integra stated, as she helped block out the cracking and popping Alucard's bones mending. Integra knelt before George and looked her in the eye.

"A Hellsing never breaks a vow." she said seriously. "And I vowed before the Round Table and before her majesty that you would take my place as heir."

"You shouldn't make promises that you can't keep Sir." George muttered, as she quietly sniffled. "I am a time bomb. I am a FREAK and eventually you are going to have to put me down." George looked back towards her father, guilt filling her every cell, but Integra grabbed George again. She held her close in the tightest hug that she had ever given her "It's my fault he's human, Sir. You can never trust me. You may regret letting me live when I turn and bite the hand the fed me."

"George. I love you. I love you more than I love my own life, and I would die if I ever lost you again."

"Go Help Master Sir. I'll be okay." George said quietly. She could feel Integra's worry over Alucard permeating out of the woman's pores like an overpowering cologne.

Integra rushed to Alucard's side. She looked down upon him with fear and worry as he looked up at her in his weakness, his now dark glazed honey brown eyes met her blue ones. Alucard sat up fighting back the urge to vomit. The world was moving around him at the frighteningly slow and normal pace of a human; and for the first time in centuries, the Nosferatu Alucard was afraid. He sat up, his bloodied white shirt hanging off of his now much smaller frame. Integra lifted him gingerly and supported him in his weakened state. However, as soon as his feet touched the ground they buckled. Integra stared at the man that was leaning heavily on her shoulder. He was Vladimir Draculai, the man Alucard had once been and was never supposed to be again. He stood only a few inches taller than her. He now stood six foot two instead of dwarfing her at his previous seven feet. His formerly pale skin was swiftly darkening to a rich olive as blood was pumped through his system. His features softened losing the feral insanity that had been there since his "death". His lean pants lagged, hanging off his now much smaller waist and pooling around his ankles at their far too long length. And his heavy red coat dragged the ground as he shuffled through the mansion leaning on the shoulder of Integra Hellsing.

"Alucard?! What the bloody hell has happened?" Walter hissed, as he opened a door and Alucard slumped forward into his withered iron arms.

Walter helped to lift the weakened human; and No matter how hard it was to believe, this weak and nearly unconscious human was Alucard. Walter's mind reeled as he helped Integra heft Alucard upstairs.

"Walter, I don't know what the bloody hell just happened, but I intend to find out and to fix it. Watch him until he wakes up. I am going to my Library. I am going to find out exactly what that was that Anderson injected George with."

Walter nodded as he watched Alucard breathe slowly on the bed. Downstairs, Integra passed though the sealed doors to her library, the slight whirr of the barrier giving her strength that she was safe.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Walter retrieved his sleek laptop and returned to Integra's room. He sat at Integra's dressing table and let its dull glow illuminate the room. This was most definitely time to find this out. If Integra was going to find information, then so was he. After an hour of trying to hack Vatican files, He looked back over his shoulder to Alucard. He was still sleeping fitfully…like a human.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra was still in the library. She had spent all night there after the fight and all of today. Walter was brining her dinner and some aspirin and was surprised by the distraught woman surrounded by books. Integra's face was stained with tears and her eyes were red from crying and reading.

"Sir, why don't you take a break." suggested Walter.

"I can't. I have to know the truth. Nothing I can find tells me anything. Nothing I have disputes them. What if they are right? What if George is a freak?" cried Integra, writing down more notes in a hurried scribble. Then she tossed the pen and the book across the room with a disgusted roar. "Damn it Walter, tell me what to do! I have to do something! I feel so useless! I've lost Alucard and I'm losing George!" Integra snarled, nearly crying again before stifling her tears. "We Hellsings' kill demons and vampires and ghosts. These books are full of dark knowledge Exorcisms, banishments, seals, and holy ordinances. But they are useless on this. We created Alucard to be the perfect undead; but not once did we ever try to find a cure. We have only been concerned with killing these monsters." Integra seemed to visibly shrink; the iron Maiden's armor was cracking.

"Sir, if I may. There is only one person that might be able to help us right now." suggested Walter timidly, knowing that she wouldn't like the answer.

"Who Walter?" asked Integra, with eyes full of returning hope.

"Her Majesty, she could set up some sort of truce so you can..."

Integra frowned, the slight glimmer of hope fading from her blue eyes as she realized where Walter was going with this.

"You expect me to crawl to that bastard." she groaned. "He broke into my house he tried to kill my daughter."

"Maybe so, but he has the information we need. I have tried to find something, but the Vatican has this super encrypted.

Integra looked up at Walter with brightening eyes.

"Call Seras and the Wild Geese." Integra ordered, shuddering at the humiliation she was sure to be feeling soon. "If I am going to walk into a Lion's den then I want some big bad wolves of my own."

"A wise decision Madam." Walter agreed, as he left to complete his current task.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George sat quietly in her room painfully enduring the throbbing pain of a headache that would not stop. She was visibly shaking; straining to ignore the unintelligible screeching in her head. The unending screeching constantly reminding her of the monster she really was. She rocked her back and forth, hitting the wall in a steady BUMP BUMP BUMP rhythm.

"Master can I help you? Please, I can't stand seeing you like this." feared Rebecca, in a soul pleading manner.

George shook her head and just continued to sit quietly.

"I'm …. I am ... I'm a FREAK. I am just a monster waiting to snap."

Rebecca could think of nothing to say that would ease her master's pain. She could think of nothing to do that would help her master in any way. So she did the only thing she could. She sat in George's presence and cried with her. George let her head fall, ignoring the screeching in her head. She shivered as dry sobs racked her body. The guilt of Alucard now being human, the pain in her head, and the knowledge of what she was weighed her down and threatened to crush her beneath fear, dread, worry, and condemnation.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Seras warped into the room a grey black portal swirling around her. As she watched Alucard sleep, she cringed. She had been out hunting freaks with Pip and the Wild Geese and didn't know what happened until she got back. But she had felt something different even before she had gotten back to the house. Like someone had cut Pinocchio's strings off of her. She felt light and free. Seras no longer felt connected to Alucard at all. When she got home and reported in, she found out why. He was now human. Walter soon returned upstairs to check on Alucard.

"Ah, Ms. Victoria. How nice of you to return so quickly."

"Is he really …?" Her voice trailed off in disbelief, as she stared down at her human master.

Apparently, she was no longer just a scion of Alucard's. She was a queen of darkness in her own right.

"Yes He is. He's human."

Seras could only stare at Alucard while he slept. Her mind was full of questions, questions that would have to wait for answers; her biggest question being _"What now?" "Was she now the master vampire of Hellsing manor?"_

Alucard waking up, stirred Seras out of her private contemplations and she poured him a glass of water as he sat up. He groaned as his human eyes adjusted to the light. He shook his head, trying to clear away the last fog of sleep. He took a breath and let it out. Yeah, he was breathing. He was still human; and for the first time in his life, he wished it had been a dream.

"Master." she began.

Alucard looked to his young vampiric daughter and gave her a weak smirk.

"I'm not your master anymore." he said, accepting the glass of water. He leaned back drinking the water and sputtering weakly. He coughed as the water ran down his dry aching throat. It was strange to him to suddenly be able to feel ordinary pain. He had been shot, stabbed, decapitated, drowned, had rockets thrown at him, and had survived a plane crashing into the deck of a ship; but not once had he ever felt it. It was so strange, so very very strange, that a dry throat would hurt.

"Then who…"

"Our little hierarchy is broken. I am no longer in the chain of command. You now report directly to Sir Hellsing. You are the master vampire and she is your master." reported Alucard. Then he took another drink. Seras could only watch and wonder.

"So what do we do now?" asked Seras, completely worried of their future.

"We will do as we have always done. We fight. You will fight the vampires now and I…will try and discover how I fit in."

"I guess…" ventured Seras, timidly. "You do the only thing that humans can do. You become a soldier and train with Pip."

"Oh joy." groaned Alucard.

Walter grinned at Alucard's horrible reaction to the thought of fighting like a human. Suddenly, Seras smiled.

"I wonder how he'll take it. You best be prepared for payback." Then she frowned again. "What about George? Is she okay? Did it have an effect on her?" Seras questioned, as helped Alucard sit up straight to try the water again. It went down slowly, but this time he didn't choke.

"Let me worry about that. You have a report to make, so go make it."

"And what are you going to do?"

"Something…human. I'm going to take a bath."

Seras stood up and bowed to Alucard. He may not be her master anymore, but she still respected him. She left him to take his bath and faded into nothingness.

Walter watched as Alucard stood up. He shook on wobbly human legs; the heavy coat still dwarfing him fell to the floor. He tried to lift the Jackal on the bedside table and his arm dropped from its sheer weight. If he had tried to fire it, the weapon would have shattered his arm.

"This thing use to be like a feather to me."

"Do not worry Sir; the Geese have many weapons that you could use."

"That is you area of expertise isn't it?" Alucard asked, a smile lighting his much softer face. "You designed this thing for me all those years ago. Oh, Walter, do you have any clothes that would fit my new body?"

"Hm, I guess for right now, you could wear Arthur's old clothes. You're about the same size now maybe a bit taller." offered Walter, as he wondered if Arthur's clothes were still in the attic.

Alucard smirked at him.

"The old bastard would love that." bemoaned Alucard. "He is probably dancing in his grave."

"If you are willing to wait, I will send for the tailor in the morning."

"Where is Integra?"

"In the library?"

"Is she…OK? I can't tell anymore." reflected Alucard sadly, still getting use to his humanity.

"She's fine. She's called Father Anderson and Her Majesty for help. She is going to find out how much of what he said was true."

"Damn it. That's the last thing I wanted." growled Alucard. "He tried to kill George."

"Well, first things first, take a bath. I dare say it'll make you feel better. In the meantime, I'll get you some clothes and I will do what I can."

Alucard nodded as he headed for the bathroom adjacent to Integra's room and smashed into the door he could no longer melt through. "Damn, its amazing how quickly one forgets things. Thanks for not telling anyone about what you just saw okay Walter."

Walter bowed and his monocle flashed along with his mirthful laugh.

"Of course, Alucard Sir."

**HELLSING**

After Walter got Alucard dressed and left him to rest, Walter went to check on George and Rebecca and to bring them dinner. Due to the situation she was in, Walter made her favorite dinner of fish sticks and tater tots. George barely looked up at him as he knocked and came into George's room. She was sitting on her little brown bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had stopped crying, but now she was rocking back and forth in a mild panic.

"I hope you are feeling better, Miss Hellsing."

No answer.

"I know the situation seems dark now, but…" commented Walter, as he put the tray of food down on the little table for her and for Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up and over at their dinner, but then she looked at George. George didn't move, so she didn't move either. She just went back to lying at foot of her master's bed.

"Go ahead and eat Rebecca, I'm not going to."

Rebecca looked at George, longing to do something to ease her pain. Finally, she nodded and took her seat at the table to begin eating her meal. She was hungry and if she couldn't do anything to help her master, she could at least obey her master.

"George Hellsing not eating? There is most definitely something wrong." Walter stated, crossing his hands over his heart in purely dramatic shock.

"Uncle Walter, I don't belong here. They are going to have to kill me."

"No, they don't. And you do belong here. Sir Hellsing loves you, don't you know that by now." Walter assured George, as he held a plate under her nose. "Please try to eat something." urged Walter in his fatherly manner. "It may help to make you feel better."

"I'm not hungry." said George, gently pushing the plate away from her.

George just looked up at Walter with tears barely held back behind her red eyes. She wanted to ask, but she didn't. But Walter had seen the same look on Integra's face when she was a child and he knew exactly what to do. It was like it was written in neon green ink on her face. He sat on the bed next to George and pulled her into his warm arms. He just held her close to him in a "grandfather's" embrace. And within fifteen minutes, George was crying on his shoulder.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

The next day found Integra asleep in her library, a small mountain of useless notes littering the floor. She awoke stiff and sore. Her head ached terribly and every last one of her muscles protested as she sat up. Her arm hung limp, asleep from the awkward position of sleeping over her desk. Walter entered; his strange ability to know exactly when to bring her everything she needed was still in tune. However, behind him bearing her silver tray of tea and much needed headache medicine was Alucard.

"Sir Integra, you must get out of here." urged Walter.

"How is George?" She asked, as she took the tea from the tray Alucard bore.

He looked amazing in the elegant smart white shirt and grey slacks with a black leather belt. His lighter black-brown hair brushed neatly. She could hardly believe that this…man was her former master vampire.

"She is not taking this well. She refuses to eat. I think she is feeding off of Rebecca. She looks terrible. She can't get over the fact that Anderson said she is a FREAK."

"I finally got in contact with them, with the Vatican ... last … Is today Thursday?"

"Yes Sir Integra, you've been locked up in here for two days."

"Can I see the newspaper?" Integra asked.

"Trust me sir. You don't want to read it." said Walter.

"Why not?"

Alucard grinned as he took the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. Integra only made it to the second page before she started screaming.

"What the bloody hell is this?!"

The paper read: JUST WHO IS THE EMERALD QUEEN? Unknown beauty Integra Hellsing dazzled at the Summer Charity Photo Shoot. All other models paled in comparison to this amazing goddess. With features carved by Michelangelo as a tribute to womanhood, over 525 million pounds have been raised based on this woman's photo alone. But just who is Integra Hellsing? Where did she come from and where is she now? All England is looking for her. Women want to be her and men want to be with her.

"Walter! What the hell is this drivel?!"

"Unfortunately sir, this is only going to snowball. You already have eight fan sites on the internet and everyone is blogging about you. Rumors and hearsay mostly, which is good considering we **are** supposed to be a secret organization."

"Damn Damn Damn! What aren't the Knights suppressing this trash?! This is all your fault you know!" Integra raged, as she bawled the paper up and tossed it.

"The phone has been ringing nonstop with job offers for more modeling assignments." said Walter, as he bent down to pick the paper up and properly throw it in the trash.

Integra eyes widened in disbelief of the information and the tired bags underneath her eyes darkened them. Alucard took the paper out of the trash and smoothed out the picture of his countess. He wanted to keep it, even if she didn't.

"Master, I must say you truly are one beautiful woman. I've always know that, but now here is the proof, immortalized forever, even if you aren't. You should have accepted my offer when I had the power to give it to you. Or maybe we can have our own private photo shoot of you…in the nude." taunted Alucard, playfully.

Integra just looked at him and growled before sending her hand slamming into his face. Alucard took the blow and recoiled in its sting. His hand automatically went to his face to ease the pain. It took all of her control in her frazzled state to avoid reaching into her desk drawer and pulling her gun out and shooting him in the face. Oh she wanted too, but now he would die if she did.

"DIE! JUST DIE DAMN YOU!!" Integra growled, as he just rubbed his reddened swollen cheek.

"Tried it, didn't like it." Alucard stated, as his Master slumped into her chair.

"Now is not the time for this. I have to meet with the Vatican. God please give me strength."

"You do not need his strength; you have plenty of your own." chuckled Alucard. Then he got serious. "You can do this Integra."

"No **we** can." Integra stated, as she stood up; her body protesting with a series of painful pops and cracks. "Get dressed for her majesty, because you're coming with me."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Tension weighed down the atmosphere in the small room making it swelter. The table held many of the most important people in London, including and soon it would seat her Majesty herself. Suddenly, the doors opened and Sir Integra Hellsing entered the room regally holding her head high, and her back straight. She moved with military precision bold and unafraid. She'd be damned if she was going to let them see how she really felt. She was followed by Alucard as her second and Walter as her bodyguard. Then George followed, taking her spot in the center of the small group. Seras was there as well, invisible to all, and quietly observing from her third eye.

Heinkel smiled at Alucard, her laughing eyes bore into him. He noticed her and he gave her a playful wink, and a steamy downright sinful grin, but she just gave him a triumphant smirk. Yeah, it wasn't the same. Nothing was the same. Everyone stared at Alucard. He was completely different. He was shorter. He was quieter and he was human. This playful, swaggering, grand standing bastard was finally speechless, helpless, and… human He didn't need to be a mind reader to know what Heinkel was thinking as she kept grinning like the cat that ate the canary. He was thinking it too. _'I am completely helpless'. _ However, his pessimistic thoughts were quickly interrupted by the queen entering. She was escorted to the conference room by the heavily armed guards. Her silver staff tapping the ground and she stood before this once in a lifetime assembly.

"Honored members of both houses, we have before us an unusual situation and an unbelievable opportunity," she stated letting her eyes touch each member of this meeting. "A grave decision lies before us. We, the protectors of this country, have taken a sacred vow that we would perform this task to the best of our combined ability. Now we must decide what the best of our ability is." Her majesty looked at the people surrounding the large table.

George mimicked her. From the seat next to her mother, what she saw was the rival forces of Protestants and Catholics convening in a feigned truce to determine her fate. Her majesty took her seat and bringing her ceremonial staff the ground with a loud snap; she brought then entire room to attention.

"The Vatican has found a cure for vampirism." she announced.

"A cure?" gasped the members of the Round Table, as they began to speculate amongst themselves.

It was Islands that spoke first.

"Is this true Father Anderson?"

"It tis'. We have found thah cure, but there is a time constraint upon us. The holy nail must be manufactured at just the right time in order to successfully remove the chip without killing the host."

"How do we know it works?" asked Sir Black. "Has it been tested in battle?"

"Aye, it has and it does." smiled Anderson, with a great triumphant grin as he looked towards Alucard. "Can ye' not see for thaselfs."

"Sir Hellsing…" began Sir Islands, but Integra cut him off.

"It's true. Alucard is human now."

For the first time in his life, Alucard wanted to fade away but couldn't as all eyes turned to him. Sir Walsh got up out of his chair, walked up to Alucard, looked him in the eye, and punched him in the arm.

"Hey! What the hell was that?! complained Alucard, rubbing the rapidly forming bruise developing on that arm.

"Yep, he's human alright." judged Sir Walsh with a smirk, as he retook his seat.

"Can I try it, it looks like fun." chuckled Heinkel, as she too went to hit Alucard. But Anderson grabbed her by the hem of her priest's coat.

"Stop that." he ordered, pulling her back into her chair.

"Well, so a cure has been found." surmised Sir Irons. "This is the greatest find in centuries. May I assume that you will be willing to share this "cure" with us?"

"Aye, for a price."

"Name it."

"We need access to your pharmaceutical companies to make more." requested Anderson.

"You may use the Thompson and Thompson facility for as long as you need to. It has more than enough equipment for you to use in order to reproduce your cure." offered Sir Irons. "However, we need all information pertaining to this cure."

"And we want George Hellsing." said Anderson, now turning to Integra. "The Vatican is not willing to cooperate otherwise."

"No way." said Integra, her eyes narrowing in hatred. "Do you really expect me to hand over my child?"

"Thah child is infected. Thah lass was their number one experiment. If we do nah cure her who knows how much damage she'll do. With your training and her full vampiric powers, she could take on Alucard…and win."

"I could take on Alucard and win." scoffed Heinkel, subtlety reminding everyone that Alucard was now human.

"Aye, and since Alucard is human now, there is no one that could stop her." told Anderson, very seriously. "How can ye nah want what is best for the girl?"

"What's best?" Integra scoffed, "Need I remind you that you also believed being in a Foster home was better for** MY CHILD! **I do want what is best for George; but that drug, it could kill her."

"It won't." insisted Anderson. "But it will kill thah vampire within her. I assure you that no harm will come to her. You'll get her back that I promise."

"No I won't. She will die because that holy nail has not been tested. I refuse to let you use that on my daughter when there is only one previous subject." said Integra with fierce determination. "You are only assuming George is a Freak Child YOU HAVE NO PROOF!"

"I am inclined to agree, If Alucard is the only true subject then there is no way that we can truly know what affect it will have on George." spoke her majesty.

"Thank you Your Majesty." Integra stated. "Besides there s a much more believable explanation for Georges inhuman appearance. …" Integra faltered did she really want to reveal this to them? Apparently she had no Choice. "When George was still just a baby, she…" Integra stopped and looked at Alucard. He nodded his consent and then she spoke again. "She slipped inside Alucard. She slipped inside of his shadow lands. She essentially absorbed his blood and his power. I believe Alucard's blood is the reason she has these abilities."

"Father Anderson." called the Queen. "Do you have proof that George is a FREAK child?"

"Yes, Ye Majesty." Anderson pulled out the thick Manila folder. "This is all me information on thah raided orphanage outside Cheddar village."

"We believe that George is Experiment 127." Heinkel began. "There were twenty children just like her all from this one location." The nun continued, as she reported victoriously the truth. "When they were experimenting on perfecting the FREAK chip technology, they used children because children heal quicker and their youthful exuberance gives them a physical edge in surviving the experiments. The children who were infected with the FREAK chip technology are ticking time bombs. The chip gives them access to 70 percent more of their brain power than normal humans. It also speeds up their metabolism and needs extra blood to supply all the oxygen that their bodies need to function."

"Does it mention a single name, anywhere in those files?" Integra accused them, as she too scanned the files.

"No. However, the coincidence is extraordinary. A Blonde blue-eyed child found in the exact same place as George at the exact time."

"For all you know that could have been me. I have blonde hair and blue eyes, as do about half the population of England. I am not buying it."

"INTEGRA!!" Sir Irons admonished the woman. "At least allow them to finish their explanation." The older Hellsing woman sat back down and gritting her teeth, as she told to hush like a child.

"As I was saying … Some of the children have already gone insane from the lack of blood and have been incarcerated in institutions. Experiment 127 is the only one where a perfected FREAK chip was installed. **IF** George really is experiment 127 and she goes active, she will become the ultimate killing machine strong, fast, agile, and impervious to silver and sunlight, and as you can see her regenerative powers are already more than human." Heinkel continued, as she pointed out the facts she was pulling from the notes found in the laboratory.

"The cure is called the holy nail. It essentially reverses the affects of the chip. As you see in Alucard, it has the power to strip one of all vampiric tendencies and make them human. The chip uses a special compound metal that can blend with the special type of tissue in the brain. Then it infects the host with a nano-type that can send electrical impulses to the unused percentage of the brain giving FREAKS their enhanced abilities. The chip is designed to activate at a specific date and George's could go active any moment."

"Has she been displaying any strange behavior?" The queen asked, turning her scepter towards Integra. "Have either of you been shown any signs that she could be a FREAK child?"

"She was complaining of headaches Your Majesty; but I believe that those were in proximity of Anderson's blessed blades. Like vampires fear sunlight, George's body fears the cure. Somehow, she knows it is dangerous to her."

"It actually hurt to be near it." George muttered, shamed at her own helplessness during the attack on her home.

"What have you to say Alucard? As the girl's father, I would think that you would want to see her as human as you are." Sir Penwood asked, turning to the strangely silent former Vampire.

Alucard glared at him.

"I want my daughter alive. And if you or anybody else tries to give her this "cure", human or not, I will kill you."

"Those are my terms for sharing the cure." said Anderson. "This is non-negotiable. George Hellsing must be deactivated."

"No." Alucard snarled, it no longer had the same menacing affect, but it did inform the group of his unhappiness. "That venom you put in me, I barely survived it as a full-fledged master vampire; how would someone as young as George fare."

"Sir Hellsing, give him the child." ordered Sir Islands. "Think of all the lives we could save at the cost of not even one.

Integra stood there flabbergasted, her mouth hanging open in the universal state of shock.

"Look me in the eye gentleman and tell me that you would force your child to take an experimental drug that you know may have POSSIBLY LETHAL side affects even to save a million people." raged Integra, pointing at them in accusation. "You are asking me to put a loaded gun to Georges head and play roulette."

All the Knights but one lowered their eyes before her.

"I would." said Sir Walsh, sadly.

Integra was struck dumb once again. Would he really? He had to be lying. "I know that not all the freaks we've faced have been adults, but…." said Integra, but Sir Walsh cut her off.

"I lost my first born son, many many years ago." revealed Sir Walsh.

"You mean Jonathan isn't your first born?" asked Sir Black, in shock.

Everyone knew of Jonathan Walsh. He was Sir Walsh's first born son. He got the highest marks in school and graduated with honors. He had followed in his father's footsteps and become a soldier and his valor in battle was known by all. But now, Sir Walsh was telling them that he wasn't the first. This no one had known.

"His name was Rob Tomas Walsh and he was bitten. He had been playing with some friends in the Western Woods on a boy scout outing when they were set upon and killed. And at his age, he became a vampire. I didn't know at first or want to believe; but it was your father Integra, Arthur who opened my eyes to real reality. He offered to do the job for me, by sending Alucard, making it quick and painless. But I wouldn't have it. He was my son and at that time, my only child. He was the reason that I joined the Hellsing Organization and when her majesty offered me a seat on the Round Table, I took it, swearing never to let this happen again. I gave up my boy because I could not let him become a monster. CAN YOU Integra? Can you let you daughter become a monster if you are wrong? I have other children now and I love them all. You are still young Integra, you can still have children if this goes wrong; but can you honestly say that you would not regret it if you end up having to put her down **IF** or **when** she goes active.

"I'm sorry, Sir Walsh. I didn't know." said Integra, quietly.

"So, though no other person in this room can tell you, **I can** tell you. Give up George. Do your duty and protect her majesty's subjects as you have sworn to do." told Sir Walsh.

Integra faltered and fell backwards into her chair. Her face shadowed by her hair as she looked out at the table.

"I…can't."

"Then we have no other choice than to expel you from the table for breaking your vow to her majesty." said Sir Irons. "We will allow the Vatican full authority in taking the child and curing her."

"No!" Integra, Alucard, Walter and Even the invisible Seras all yelled at once.

"Let them do it Sir. It just isn't meant to be." George stated, heartbroken. The forgotten little girl in the big chair sat there with tears in her eyes. "I mean, you have been fighting them for me for my whole life. There is not one day that I can remember when you weren't fending off an attack because of me, first them and then your own father. If this ends it, then … then … then let them cure me."

"George, I can't let them do that. This would kill you. It almost killed Alucard. We have no idea exactly what this will do."

"But even if I die like Sir Walsh said you can have other kids. You still have Rebecca. But if it works, you will finally have a human child, and THEY can finally stop this pointless power struggle over me." expounded George sadly. Then she pushed her seat back and left the meeting room. She had stunned the entirety of the room. She simply walked out the door in their silence.

They would come and find her when it was time. Seras could find her. George Hellsing fled from the Round Table meeting. She wondered blindly through the Palace gardens, wondering where to go and what it would be like when they cured her. Would it hurt? Master had screamed quite a lot. Would she finally look normal? What color would her eyes be? Would she be darker like her mother and father or lighter like Walter? Aimlessly, she strolled moving silently through the cool night. She passed by the gates of Buckingham palace. She felt no strain on her muscles; they just followed her commands to keep moving. There was something calming about the walk. She was strolling through the bustling streets of London, several miles away, when she heard a fearful cry for help. Without even thinking, she ran towards the crying voice. Her previous unnatural speed at walking was suddenly turned up to the max.

She came upon a scene all too familiar to a Hellsing. A hapless human was being preyed upon by a FREAK vampire. George didn't even think about it, she just moved towards the monster. It turned, glaring at her with its empty red eyes. It had vicious elongated canines and it was child. It quivered as it moved; its hands scrabbling for the woman that was shrinking back from it in primal fear. George blurred. Recapturing the FREAK's attention, she stood in front of the shivering woman.

"RUN!!" George ordered her, as the Freak lunged at her.

George grabbed it slamming it to the ground in a perfectly executed throw she had learned from her big sister.

"Damn it! RUN you idiot!"

The woman snapped out of her fearful paralysis and took off. George returned her attention to the FREAK as it tried to overpower her and bite her. George and the FREAK fought and scrambled. The slightly older FREAK girl raged at George with all its ferocity, but George was so much stronger and faster than it was. The FREAK charged at her, but George deftly dodged her blow. The FREAK turned and this time tried to claw her open with her left hand. George just grabbed her wrist and broke her arm. The FREAK howled in pain. Its eyes full of fear. Who was this human that could hurt her? But she didn't want to stick around to find out. She would find other prey, weaker prey. The FREAK turned and ran, or tried to. George disappeared and reappeared right in front of the FREAK. It ran right into her as she let her own monster claws rip into the stone flesh of the FREAK child.

_Freak chipped children?_

'_Is this what I really am? Am I just a monster, waiting for its timer to run out?' _

Both of those traitorous thoughts ran through her head as she battled the monster. She focused on ignoring the primal screeching coming from both it and in her head. It was strange that both sounded the same. Was George truly killing her kin? She hissed a feral glaze over her eyes as she let her claws rip into the beasts' chest, as she had watched Seras train the Geese to do. She pulled upwards rending the monster's heart out and watching it fall to dust over her fingers. Sir Integra would need to know its identity, so she searched its pockets and took the ID card that she found. A light wind blew scattering the ashes. George watched them blow away and become nothing; and then she continued her stroll. Now she wondered the streets alone. She was a Freak chipped human, not a real vampire at all. She wasn't even a Hellsing, not really. Eventually, she found herself at the one place she was sure she would find someone to help her, The Vatican orphanage.

George navigated through the extensive grounds tracking the sound of the only heartbeat she could recognize other than Rebecca's…Michael's. She easily found the tall brick building. She grinned, she was going to miss being able to do this, and She mentally told gravity to go to hell as she ran up the brick wall.

"Michael," George called, quietly tapping on the window next to his bed.

"George?" Michael called groggily, as he saw the blonde outside his window. He did not want to know how she was doing that, considering that there was no ledge there.

'LET ME IN' George mouthed silently and Michael pulled up the blessedly silent window.

George climbed in, her feet making not even the tiniest squeak despite the old wooden boards. Michael stared as George just took a few steps and fell backwards once again silently falling backwards onto his bed. Her feet swung idly off the sides of the small twin as she took quiet and unsteady breaths; stress rolled off of her in great waves.

"What are you doing here?" Michael whispered, as he felt George's great sorrow pulling him towards the girl.

"I need some advice." George muttered. Michael looked down at George; her pitiful tear stained face broke his heart shattering it into pained pieces.

"Let's get out of here first. We don't want to wake my sister up. The chapel is the best place to ask for advice."

George shrugged and allowed Michael to draw her out of the room and down the halls. As soon as he closed the doors, Olivia awoke groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Michael?" She called out. Shaking the sleep out of her eyes, she looked around in the muggy darkness. "Michael, are you in here?" Then as the world focused like a pair of binoculars, she realized that her brother was gone. "Michael, where are you? Now where did he go?" asked Olivia, as she looked around for him. Hearing no one and more importantly seeing no one, Olivia decided to go and look for Michael.

The chapel was dark. The only light was the moonlight and the candles that were burning on the altar; each once signifying the prayers of someone. Michael led George past the highly polished wooden pews and up to the altar. He lit a candle for George and then he asked her…

"What's wrong George? It's not like you to cry." soothed Michael.

"I might die soon." cried George, as she looked up at him with tear stained eyes. "I'm a Freak and the table wants to cure me."

"That's not true George." said Michael, firmly, as he sat down beside her. "You aren't a freak and there is no way your parents are going to let the table say so."

"Yes, it is."

"No it isn't. I've met your family and I've never seen a tighter unit. Hell could rage against you all and you'd stand together no matter what."

"Not anymore. Not since they found out I'm a Freak."

"You're not a freak."

"Yes I am … see." said George, showing him her fangs.

Her little razorblade teeth hung out of her mouth, a good inch maybe two. They curved menacingly promising much pain and death. Michael looked at them. Until now, George's status as human had always been sure in his mind. But now that truth was shattered.

"Michael."

"Yes, George." The boy asked, as they sat there on the pews in the quiet and empty chapel.

"Will you do it? Will you kill me? If they can't stop me from going crazy will YOU kill me? I can't ask Sir or Master to do it."

"No."

"Why not? You're a catholic and I'm a protestant. We're supposed to kill each other."

That's when Michael stood her up and hit her. He punched her hard in the face.

"Snap out of it! Is that anyway for a Hellsing to talk? You're not just gonna give up!"

George sheepishly looked at the floor.

"Even your own father, though he's human now is fighting for you. Human or not, your place is there at Hellsing; fighting for it and one day leading it. Don't quit on me now. Wasn't it you that told me that if I didn't fight for what I wanted then people would always take it from me? Well, do you want to live or are you gonna let them take your life." lectured Michael.

"You're right. Even tonight I killed a freak in order to protect a human. I am not one of them and I will not be treated like one."

Suddenly, George fell to her knees and pulled Michael with her. "Teach me to pray, I want to say thank you."

Michael nodded; he grabbed George's hand and told her what to say.

"Our Father, which art in heaven," Michael began and George followed, repeating the ancient prayer.

However, as they ended the prayer, the door creaked open and Olivia entered.

"IT'S YOU!!" Olivia hissed, noticing George even from the back of her head. The long pigtails, and the pale almost porcelain neck, it was the heathen alright.

"Liv," Michael scolded her, as he stood to face her. "Even you can't be mad at George for wanting to pray. She is facing a big decision and she is asking for help."

"She," Olivia replied, skeptically "is praying?"

George was still kneeling next to her brother, both of them facing the elaborate decorated cross depicting their savior's tragedy.

"Yes. She is asking for guidance so… You mind?"

Olivia shook her head as she took a seat in the pew behind them and grabbed a bible.

"I'll read." said Olivia, as she opened the bible. Randomly choosing a verse, she chose a strangely appropriate one.

_**Come to me all ye who are heavy laden and I will give you rest for your body and mind. **_

The trio continued their prayer until Seras warped into the small chapel.

"Is it time to go Sis?" asked George, as she felt her sister's presence.

"Yes," She replied, resisting the painful atmosphere inside the chapel. It might not affect George, but it did affect Seras. "Thank you for protecting George. You know that you could get into a lot of trouble for this."

"I know, but for some reason I don't care." answered Michael, making the catholic sign of a cross upon his chest, as he finished the prayer.

'_You're in love with George.'_ Seras thought with a smile. It would be a while before they realized it, but she could see the emotion there. "You'll understand when you're older, it's complicated right now."

Michael just looked at George. George just looked at Seras, as both of the pre-pubescent children just stared confused.

"Yeah, maybe."

Seras just smiled. Puppy Love was so cute.

"She'll be OK, won't she? Alucard isn't really gonna give her the cure…is he?" asked Michael, in a very concerned manner.

"We'll see. George, I bet you know what to do, don't you?"

George looked down at Michael.

"Yeah." she said, as she went to join her sister. "He told me what to do." George threw her hand back towards the cross with a smile. Seras somehow knew she didn't mean the cross.

"Bye, Michael." smiled George, fondly. "You too Olivia, bye, and Thanks…you bloody Catholics."

Michael laughed. Now that was the George that he loved to hear.

"I'll kill you next time, if the invitation still stands."

"You'll have to fight me first."

"Good." smiled Michael.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

When Seras brought George back to the conference room the atmosphere was static.

"George!" called out Integra, grabbing George up into her arms in a tight hug. "God damn it, George. Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"I'm sorry, sir." Then Integra dropped George and knelt in front of her.

"Must you always disobey my orders?"

"I won't any more I swear. Have you made a decision yet?" George asked.

"George, it doesn't' matter. If I refuse to do this, then I am immediately expelled…permanently. So the decision is yours. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, sir. It is better to be sure, than to be sorry. So do it."

"Do you trust me George?" Alucard asked, dead serious, as his deep brown eyes bored into her red ones.

"With my life, Master." She replied "I know the right thing is going happen." George stated, resolutely standing straight and bold. She was not scared anymore. She was not a freak and even if she had to go through this to prove it, she would.

"Give me the cure. I will give it to George." Alucard stated turning to face the stunned table. "Since it is her wish to be cured, I am going to do it."

"I must say the girl is quite wise. Would you object of allowing the girl's father to give her the cure?" Sir Irons asked the Vatican.

"Nah, as long as thah lass be healed ah her illness."

"Then this is being done in a fully prepared hospital room in the medical ward at Hellsing Manor. I refuse to take any chances. This is dangerous and I will not lose her to this venom." Integra demanded and for once she was not instantly shut down.

"Fine, within two hours everyone will meet in the room to oversee George's curing in the controlled setting." Her Majesty ruled before rising**. **

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

When George came home, Rebecca practically tackled them. She hugged George and cried for all she was worth.

"That's alright Rebecca." George soothed, as she hugged Rebecca and stroked her back. "I'm sorry. It must have been hard me being so far away."

George looked to her weary parents. In about an hour she would most likely either be human or dead. It was a very sobering thought and it was not getting any easier the longer they stood there and stared.

"George, call Ink to you. Instruct him to do exactly as I say and not to let you die." George nodded, as she pulled Ink's invisible leash dragging him from his hidden shadows.

"You called Master?"

"Ink, I command you do as my father says. Do you understand me? "

"Yes, Master." Ink said, shrinking back from the menace radiating in George's blood red eyes.

"Now listen George, this is going to hurt. I mean it's going to hurt like a painful hellish death. Ink is there to keep this cure from killing you. Ink, when we inject George I want you to place your hands inside George. Cup them around her chip and be prepared to rip it out."

"How do you know that it won't cure me too? How do you know that it won't make me human? I'll have my hands stuck inside her." complained Ink.

"Good point, I hadn't thought about that."

"Good grief." groaned Ink.

"Oh, what do you expect? I'm working with a human brain here. 70% of my mental fatalities just went bye bye."

For that Integra gave him a slap to the back of the head.

"Ow, I was just kidding." said Alucard, rubbing his head.

George smiled. Even though Alucard was human, her parents were still the same. Maybe Michael was right. When all else fails, faith is all you have left.

"Do it, Ink. You'll be fine." ordered George.

Alucard looked at his daughter and smiled.

"Alright, Get ready." Alucard said, as he led the way to the medical wing. He moved with the heaviness of a weary human, dragging his feet that were now enslaved to gravity.

George took a deep breath and let it go.

'_This was it' _she thought morbidly, as she entered the doors to the medical wing and the bright fluorescent lights almost blinded her.

When she could see again, she saw a huge white room with a black padded medical bed, EKG equipment, four large circular lights hanging from the ceiling, computers with large viewing monitors, and anesthesia gas. Two doctors were calibrating the equipment and preparing for the operation.

"The room is ready," Integra informed them, as she then took the lead. George followed and she scowled at the bed sporting thick straps and even metal cuffs.

"Is that really necessary?" George asked blandly.

"Afraid so. You saw how violently Alucard thrashed about."

George climbed up onto the medical bed and lay down. Her heart began to race with worried anticipation as she was hurriedly strapped down. Then they began the wait, all they needed was the Vatican to arrive and provide them with the cure. The minutes ticked by until Walter opened the medical room doors and ushered in Father Anderson; however, instead of his blades he had a large syringe glowing with the same ethereal red of the neutralizer…the "HOLY NAIL". And following him was Sir Irons. He came for two reasons; one to represent the round table and her majesty, and two, to ensure that Integra really went through with giving George the cure. Sir Irons stood quietly in a corner, observing all that happened. Anderson did not smile, nor did he make any snide remarks. He just handed the cure to Alucard and then stepped aside to watch. Integra stood beside George, on the right hand side, and held her hand. She smiled weaker at her, indicating both her support and her pride for George's decision.

"Ink," Alucard ordered and the young Demon dog slid his hands inside of George; his appendages just melting through her skin like she was transparent. George shivered.

"What's wrong?" asked Alucard.

"His hands are cold." complained George. However, the truth was, it was the reaction that the cure induced. Even this little amount was making George's body shiver with fear.

"Sorry, master. Next time I'll stick them up my butt so they'll be warm for you."

"Eww, Ink."

"Now Ink, you've got it covered."

"Yes."

"Good. Are you ready George?"

"No." she whimpered in fear. "Just do it quickly."

Alucard nodded and in plain view of everyone, he injected George with the cure. Almost immediately, George Hellsing screamed like she was dying; her skin was roasting it was like she being incinerated and tears welled from under her eyes and her body struggled.

"DAMN DAMN HELL HELL DAMMMIT!!!" George howled and writhed in pain, and expletives tolling off of her young tongue as if she was many years older. "SHIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!"

"Hold on, Ink. Don't let go."

George struggled against the bands and it soon became obvious that she was most definitely in need of the straps or she would have gone flying off of the bed.

"Her heart rate is palpitating." The doctor shrieked, as the beeping tapped from beating furiously to going almost flat.

Ink went from his solid form to his ghost form. It was easier to follow George's sporadic movements in this form as she screamed and thrashed upon the bed. Again the Hellsing household watched and waited as George's bones cracked. The blood drained from her eyes turning them paler and paler until they were a bleach blue again. Her fangs returned to being teeth and her heartbeat sped up to the pace of a hummingbird on speed. Many more inventive curses fled her lips as she continued to, in her mind, be murdered by a malicious and sadistic devil. Soon, George lay unconscious upon the bed. The machines monitoring her vitals went from their chaotic blare to complete silence as her heart stopped.

"George. George." called Alucard, as he took her in his arms. He shook the limp body and it just lolled completely empty.

"DAMN IT! I knew this poison was going to kill her."

But then, George slowly opened her eyes; adjusting her irises to the room's harsh light. She was awake and she had spoken but … but nothing was being registered on her monitors. Ink held the infamous chip in his hands as his little Madam just lay there on the bed as pale as ever.

"I…feel…weak." she moaned.

Alucard laughed at her. "Welcome to being human, my girl."

"Do you feel well enough to stand?" asked Integra. The machines still bleeped their steady flatline as George nodded.

"Sure." said George, as the straps were loosened. She was carefully lifted from the bed; but almost as soon as she was upright, the pained screaming began.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Both Integra and Alucard asked simultaneously, as George fell backwards only to be caught by her father's quick, though human, reflexes.

Integra looked her over and blanched, as George's skin turned form just pale to ashen. Her fangs began stretching back out making her gums bleed as they stretched and widened.

"Oh my god, I think the chip was keeping what Alucard really did to her when she fell inside him at bay." Integra muttered, as she backed away from the frightening sight of George changing.


	24. George dies

Soon, the painful head splitting agony stopped and George's body stopped shaking. George just sat there as her tremors ceased. She slowly let herself breath as her every muscle relaxed from its constriction. When she was able to feel again, she went about feeling nothing. It was like she was numb. But she didn't feel very different in any other way, she just felt kind of numb. It was strange; everything was so sharp. Every detail of every tiny molecule was crystal clear and everything moved at the sluggish pace she was accustomed to.

"Did it work?" asked George, as she focused on her parents.

"George, are you … okay?" Integra asked, cautiously approaching the girl. Alucard held her as he looked down at her.

"Yeah, I think so; but you are a little distracting….Smelling like a full course meal and all?" George joked with her mother.

But even though she didn't feel different, she most certainly looked different. Her eyes, now instead of just being red, are slatted and menacing just like Alucard's. Her claws were noticeable and refused to recede like they used to. Her skin was a tad bit paler; but the most noticeable change was her ears. They had folded back becoming elfish and vaguely bat-like. When she dropped off the bed, she disappeared. Her speed was uncontrollable.

"Will it kick back in again soon? How long does this take?"

"It should already be over. We think this is what Alucard did to you when you were a baby."

"So I am still a monster?" questioned George, wondering just what her status was now.

"Yup." Alucard stated. Despite the grim situation, a grin spread its way across his face. "Well, you can no longer complain. She is not a freak and she can easily be controlled by The Hellsing Organization." told Alucard, as he stood to face Anderson.

"WHAT? Tha lass is still a Monster? Something must be done?" said Anderson, as he stood there wondering why the cure had not worked on her.

If the cure was created to stop the chip's function and make it removable, then why was it not having this effect on George? By all rights the child should be human, like Alucard. Why was she almost 'normal' before the cure and look so much more vampiric after it?

"No, nothing at all must be done. We have complied with your orders. This is an unforeseen consequence, but Alucard's point stand firm." Integra stated, most firmly. "George is Human." said The Mistress of Hellsing, as she lifted the girl and carried her upstairs towards her room.

"So Sir…I'm not a Freak?" George asked, as she let herself be carried upstairs to her room where Rebecca was undoubtedly waiting for her Master's return.

"No, you are a Hellsing and you are going to stay one. There is nothing they can say now; we did as we were ordered to do. As far as they know you could be something other than a vampire now. But you need some rest first."

George nodded and just let her mother carry her. She was getting far too big to be carried and toted about; but it was nice, just this once. With George securely in bed, Integra returned downstairs to the Conference Room. This matter was going to be settled once and for all.

It was well into three in the morning before Integra and Alucard returned from explaining things to the Vatican and to Sir Irons, the Table representative. Much more investigation would need to be done. Integra was exhausted just thinking about the mountains of work she was soon going to be buried in. She yawned as she left the stuffy conference room. She was more than ready for sleep when she heard something that she wasn't use to. She heard Alucard groan. The almighty, all powerful, invincible master of death was human, A tired human. It was so…strange to watch Alucard yawn.

"Well, we have answered one question and opened up a million more." Integra muttered, as she leaned against the wall and watched Anderson and Sir Irons leave.

Alucard just smiled at her as he ran a hand through his rough hair. Integra just stared at him in awe. It was those little things that were so strange; as a Vampire he had never ever had his hair out of place, well more out of place than he wanted it.

"George may not be completely human; I don't really think she is a vampire either. Something definitely seems different about her." Alucard said, stifling another yawn. "Personally, I think she is just meant to be something other than human no matter what we do."

Integra nodded before indulging in a deep stretch another long yawn infected her from Alucard. It was like a weight lifted from her. Besides, there was always tomorrow, she would figure things out tomorrow. Right now, she felt like she deserved a moment to be carefree. Sighing deeply, she made her way to the stairs that led to her room. Tomorrow would provide plenty of time to begin answering questions such as:

What is George?

How much of her powers are from the chip and how much of it is from Alucard?

How did it make Alucard human?

Would he stay human?

Why was George not human?

Was the cure faulty? Or was it truly Alucard's curse affecting her.

Integra continued to stare at the steps sadly wondering just how she was going to drag her body up them. Before she just gnashed her teeth and just started to move up them, she felt weariness slowly creeping deeper into her bones.

"How do you humans get anything done in these bodies?" complained Alucard, dragging behind her as she headed upstairs.

The tiredness was finally seeping back into them both. She had forgotten about him just that quickly. She turned and stared at him in bewilderment. He looked like he had been beaten with a stick and he was yawning so hard that she thought that he was going to break his elegant jaw. Integra smiled at him, she had to. But then she remembered…he was human. What the hell was she going to do with a human Alucard? How was he supposed to fight vampires now? What was she going to do with a vampire George with a human Alucard?

"Alucard…" she began.

"Vladimir." he corrected her.

"Vladimir…Hmm, I've been so used to calling you Alucard."

"It really matters not what you call me. Besides as you said earlier I am certainly not Alucard anymore. After all, what's in a name?" The Romani Prince said, raising his shoulders in a subtle shrug.

"Everything," Integra declared turning to face the man in complete disbelief. "A name defines you…or curses you. It tells the world who you are and what you stand for."

"Hmm, Integra shortened from integral, essential, vital, important, primary. Yes, you are important. I see your point."

"And what exactly does Vladimir mean?" Integra asked, as the drained pair made their way upstairs, Alucard absently following behind Integra barely thinking of where they were going.

"Ruler," He replied curtly.

"See, a name most fitting for the No-Life King."

"Not anymore." sighed Alucard.

"Well, that's something else for us to worry about tomorrow." said Integra, Leaning on her bedroom door "Right now I need sleep, or I won't be able to kill Anderson slowly for putting George through that hell."

"Integra…"

"Alright, Just this once." said Integra, opening the door to her room. "But as soon as we can get you back to being a vampire, you go back to sleeping in the basement."

"That's not what I was going to ask you, but thanks. I gladly accept your invitation. It's the first time I've ever been invited in."

"Then what were you going to ask me?" Integra inquired.

"I'm not telling you now."

"Your human and yet you still hold the power to annoy me." Integra stated, dramatically feigning deep irritation pulling up her pale eyebrows together in a scowl.

Suddenly, Alucard pulled Integra to him as held her close. He was going to say something smart, but then he noticed her staring at him…at his chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Do I not still hold the power to … entrance you?" He purred his dark chocolate voice entering her ears. Integra grinned at his polite change of words.

"Are you OK? Your wounds…"

"I'm fine. Thankfully my wounds healed as I was made Human."

Alucard stepped back removing his light grey jacket and loosening his black silk tie and opening a few buttons of his crème shirt to show her. Integra marveled at his flawless, strong, broad olive chest. Gently, Alucard lifted her chin and kissed her. There was something so exotic about him his smooth dark sweet smelling skin, his hypnotic (in a whole new way) honey brown eyes. Something about this new man was so intoxicating like her favorite aged brandy or fine wine. It was something to be savored. And she most certainly savored that kiss.

"_Oh my god,"_ thought Integra, barely still capable of the same action. _"His kiss is so warm now."_

It was so warm and loving, that Integra was beginning to melt. Something within her told her no. And she pushed him away.

"We can't."

"So rehearsed … So strong. You've said it so much that you're starting to believe it. Have you forgotten already that I'm completely human?" reminded Alucard, as he kissed her again a gentle peck to that sensitive spot just next to her ear.

Integra's mind raced with the possibilities, as Alucard melting kiss moved down reaching her neck and then gently bit her ripping a squeak from her. That's right. For once in her life, it was OK to love him. It was not a travesty to her very name to love this man Vladimir Draculai. When Alucard felt Integra press into him with a hungry kiss, he returned it with equal passion; he knew that this time she would not reject him. And though he was tired and his body was begging him for rest, he would not lose this opportunity. He picked Integra up in his arms and carried her to the bed. She was laid down her hair spilling back like a silver gold halo.

As Alucard joined her on the bed, he was rather amazed that she didn't complain once. She just relished the gentle feeling. Integra was amazed with herself as well that she was letting this happen. She still couldn't believe it as she lay on her bed, while Alucard pulled her slick Italian suit pants down peppering her smooth legs with butterfly kisses all the down. He was so gentle each button of her crisp white shirt popped then the shirt placed across a convenient chair to join her neatly folded pants.

"I'm glad you're wearing my gifts." teased Alucard softly.

"I had to ….. Unfortunately, none of my others fit. I'm sure that was your doing; besides I'm starting to find them very … comfortable." said Integra, blushing as she said it.

That blush lit her creamy skin aglow. Alucard climbed up her body tracing light fingers across her tingling skin. The delightfully slow stripping only served to tease and drive her to a perfect state of excitement. Her arousal was rising as the slightly chilled air brushed her skin. The shiver that ran threw her became a grin as she dared herself to undress him as well pulling his loosened old fashioned thick-knot tie off. It tugged him closer to her and was ripped away in a sensual whip motion.

"You're not the only one that's going to get a view." She demanded.

Her deft fingers found the last few remaining buttons of his shirt and she ran her hands along his sculpted chest. The thin old shirt whipped behind him reminiscent of his old coat as she shakily tried to unfasten his belt but she fumbled. Alucard made no move to help her as he chuckled at her ineptness. Integra just growled at him lightly. A deep blush permeated her face she had probably looked like the inexperienced fool she was. She hated being laughed at. But, to repair her confidence he allowed her to remove his shirt peeling it back slowly and stood up to finish removing his pants. She laughed at his black silk boxers and then he rejoined her on the bed. Finally, and at last, Alucard kept his promise to her and showed her just how much he loved her. No sooner had his body returned to her side, than she pulled him to her and began kissing him fervently. Their kisses turned from warm to, surface of the sun hot, and for the first time in his life, Alucard thought that he would lose his breath. There had been so much waiting, so much wanting, and so much passion desiring to be released. But Alucard would not be outdone by her; for now he no longer had to worry about hurting her.

He grinned wickedly as he began with grinding his still large hands into her hips before trailing them over her hips to gently lift away her infuriatingly chaste plain cotton bottoms.

"I should have gotten something for the bottom too." He joked, as he drew circles on her feverish skin.

He could smell her scent changing as he pleased her body. He ran his hands over her soft stomach and tickled her by drawing small circles with his index finger all the way up to just under her white lace covered top. But Integra was never one to just take things lying down, and she surprised Alucard when she forcefully pushed him onto his back with a demanding thrust. He just chuckled at her in delight.

"Easy, Integra." Alucard warned with a chuckle hiding in his eyes just begging to get out. "I'm not a vampire anymore. You might hurt me."

"Oh, believe me, I intend of destroying you, my dear count."

"How interesting, I shall be my lady's first conquest. Please be gentle?" He grinned at her new boldness.

"Tell me Vladimir, how does one conquer a Ruler?" She asked, as she trailed her own body down his planting a kiss over his warm beating heart.

"By devouring his heart." he smirked, as he arched up to kiss her.

It was like they truly where made for each other. Each nook and cranny found its proper place. It reminded the far more experienced Alucard of what he had told his daughter about "Playing puzzle". They fit together exactly like a hand and a glove. Pain faded to unbelievable pleasure and sleep conquered them after blissful release. For the first time in her life, Integra didn't mind sleeping in Alucard's arms and she would certainly not regret waking up in them either.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

The morning was a whole new world for the Hellsing household and came slow and late for the adults of Hellsing. Integra still sleeping in her gratefully warm bed wrapped in a pair of even warmer arms. The sun trailed in through her windows, but for once it did not wake her. She just groaned and fell back into her deep trance-like sleep.

George however, woke up and did as she had always done as if nothing had changed. She was sitting in the kitchen, her mouth watering as the heavenly smells of her breakfast being prepared assaulted her nose, when Alucard wondered in.

"And where is Sir Integra this morning?" asked Walter, pretty sure he knew the answer. A wry grin spread across his wise old face. There was no way anyone could hide a grin like that.

"She's still sleeping."

"Wore her out did you? And I thought you were a monster as a vampire?" Walter said.

Alucard said nothing, he just smiled. Walter just shook his head. He had known as soon as Alucard was human that there was nothing stopping him from taking Integra.

"What are you two talking about?" asked George. "Is Sir Alright? What did you do to her?"

Walter didn't answer George; he just cleared his throat and continued making breakfast. Alucard grinned as he chuckled at George. She was ten now. Integra would have to teach them soon.

"Good morning George, Rebecca." greeted Alucard, as he sat down at the breakfast table for what would be one of his best meals in centuries. "How are my girls this morning?"

"I'm good." piped up George, noticing that Alucard had neglected to answer her question. "Is Sir…"

"She's fine George. She's just exhausted from yesterday." said Alucard.

"I am well too sir." Rebecca replied; thankfully changing the subject. "But are you truly not Grandmaster anymore?"

"No." said Alucard, pointing towards Rebecca. "George is still your master, but I'm no longer in your little group."

"Yes, sir." replied Rebecca, as the food was set out before them.

"Bless you Uncle Walter." George grinned, grabbing her knife and fork and digging into her breakfast.

"I don't know what kind of food you like Alucard, so I just made you the traditional English breakfast." said Walter shrugging, as he left Integra's plate on the stove to keep warm.

Alucard stared at his plate of bacon, eggs, grilled tomatoes, fried mushrooms, toast, and sausages. He decided to start with the eggs as Walter poured him a cup of English Earl Grey tea.

"Well, sir. What do you think?" asked Walter, with a smirk.

"I think…that **this** is the most delicious food that I've ever eaten." smiled Alucard, as he began to imitate George in ravaging his food.

"Well, with a 500 year old palette…" began Walter.

"That makes your the best in the world." finished Alucard, scarfing down the rest of his breakfast at a steadily increasing pace.

George just looked at him with astonishment as he ate. He was really eating human food. Well, it was obvious where she got her appetite from as she watched Alucard destroyed his food.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Integra rose as the smells wafting up from the kitchen directly below her made her stomach give an audible protest. She woke up, the covers sliding back revealing her complete nudity. A wide and happy smile spread across her face as she left the bed and headed for the adjoined bathroom. There were a few aches to remind her of last night's … activities; but she shook those off with a very long stretch as she reached for the ceiling. Every motion felt different, like she was someone completely different.

Integra sighed with grateful relief as the steamy water washed away the sweat and sleep of the night before; and Integra's hands no longer just washed, they caressed her skin as she bathed. She was a woman now and after last night's activities, she would never forget that again. She came out of the shower and dressed. Adding one of Alucard's "gifts" and even choosing a sleek A' line skirt and pumps to match a snug light sweater in deep burgundy. She took the extra five minutes to run the brush through her bangs before she let her stomach lead her to the kitchen.

Integra beamed, as she entered the kitchen and looked upon the faces of her happy family. She let her hand run over Alucard's shapely shoulders before taking her seat. Alucard quickly sucked a piece of bacon off of his second loaded plate. Alucard slid his hand under the plate fully planning to relinquish his seat for his countess.

"And you're still a gentleman." smiled Integra. "But sit, you're part of our family. So sit and let's eat together."

Alucard nodded at her and took the other chair next to her. George just smiled at them. They had always looked good together. But now they actually LOOKED like husband and wife.

"Alright young ladies," called Walter, as he cleared their plates. "I believe it is time for school."

'Yes, sir." said George, and she sped from the kitchen to the front door.

She already had her backpack on and was waiting for Rebecca. She held her backpack out to her as Rebecca ran as fast as she could to catch up to George.

"Remember George, you must keep a human's pace." cautioned Walter, as he opened the front door for his young charges. "Otherwise you schoolmates with notice you. Do you think you can keep the transformation all day?"

"Oh yeah, that's the last thing I need anyone especially Olivia to notice." said George, she nodded. At the moment she was mentally forcing her claws back into hands. They were now simply human nails. Her ears also looked normal though she had liked them pointy.

Rebecca took her backpack from George, put it on, and then followed the blazing blonde out the door.

Integra, severely satisfied with breakfast, left the kitchen with a smile and went looking for Alucard. She found him in the downstairs sitting room. He seemed to be at home with the Heavy Dark Oak décor. The room was painted soft white, almost beige. Only two of the four standing brass lamps gave off their light, as the morning sun was illuminating the room. There was a four man sofa of caramel colored leather and two dark chocolate leather recliners. He was sitting in one of the recliners and just breathing in silence. He looked so elegant and intelligent as he sat there with his back to the wall size bookcase. She silently crossed the highly glossed wooden floor and dropped into his comfortable lap. His arms wrapped around her the instant she sat down, his right hand entwined in hers, and he kissed her knuckles in greeting.

"So what are you thinking about Vlad?" asked Integra.

It was weird. She had never known what he was thinking before, but there had always been his mind pulling at hers. And when she concentrated, if he was distracted, she could almost read his thoughts. But now, now he was human and the cord between them had been cut. And though they were no longer connected, they were still together.

"Just feeling time move, it's….heavy."

"You're just not used to it." Integra clarified.

"I have a question for you."

"A question?"

"Is George…alive?" he asked, with deep concentration.

"Of course she is." objected Integra. "She's as lively as she ever was, if not more so. Her powers seemed to have gotten stronger."

"You're missing a very important point. We were so worried about George that we didn't notice."

"Notice what?"

"The Scanners that were monitoring George's vital signs."

"What about them?" asked Integra, as she now took very careful notice of what Alucard was asking.

"They flat lined…and they didn't come back up. Even though George recovered, the scanners still registered her as dead."

Now Integra was worried. Instead of killing the vampire in George, had it killed her humanity?

"You know we are going to have to keep researching exactly what George is? And find out if you are going to be this way permanently."

"Of course, but what am I to do in the meantime?"

"The only thing that humans in my organization can do." said Integra, A smiled spreading across her lips as she thought about it.

"I was afraid of that." he groaned. "I'm just not looking forward to training with Pip and Seras.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

School was different for George now. In her absence, and despite Sir Integra's explanation of her absence, the headmistress had decided that it was better to keep George with her AGE appropriate class. If she was smarter than all her other classmates, then she was smarter; but after all the trouble that this little Hellsing and her "sister" had caused, they would be getting no special treatment or consideration.

So now George was back in her normal 5th grade class. The teacher still droned on and she still wished for a less painful death than death by boredom. However, now she didn't have Rebecca's voice in the back of her head keeping her awake. She too had been returned to her normal 7th grade class in middle school. George wondered if she was OK. Rebecca was still her servant, but she didn't seem as pressed by distance or by the hungering need to be beside her master anymore. To George this was a good thing. She could still feed off her…if she needed to; but didn't have the nagging responsibility of "caring" for her Thrall.

"Geo, st…st…stop sn…sn…snoring." said Veronica, as she had to nudge George twice to get her to wake up.

And when she was awake, she wasn't paying attention in class. She was wondering. She was drifting with all the questions in her mind.

"_If Alucard is human now, then why am I still a vampire. When a vampire is destroyed anything created by it will die too right. They took the chip out of me. _

"George Hellsing!" called out the stern school mistress. She snapped her thick ruler on George's wooden desk as she caught George daydreaming again. "Please answer question number 3." She demanded swinging the ruler towards the mathematics problem on the board.

George looked at the board and read the problem silently.

"_If there are 100 apples, and 1/3 of those apples are green, what is the percentage of apples that are red?"_

"33 percent of the apples are green, so 2/3 or 66 percent of the apples are red." stated George matter-of-factly. _'OH GOD, WHY DID YOU EVER CREATE THIS TORTURE FACILITY?' _

Truthfully, she was already starting on pre-algebra. Olivia just looked up from the paper that she had been making notes on. She knew George was right, George was always right. She just raised her hand to answer the next question; making sure that every one knew that she too was just as smart as George.

On the playground, things were the same as ever.

"Well well, looks like you have stepped off the road to redemption." mocked Olivia.

"Yeah, I got lost behind you fat head." countered George.

Those that sided with Olivia stood behind her and the ones that liked George sided with her. Today they were playing dodge ball. Today, Rebecca wisely decided to sit this one out. She just watched as the two teams stared each other down like the silence before two cowboys drew. Each one focusing on the red rubber balls between them, their chosen weapons of war. When Kristine yelled "GO", George and Olivia turned it into a death match.

"Die Demon!" yelled Olivia, as she threw the ball at George. It hurtled like a missile however the Dhampire just grinned as she turned span her body showing off her impressive flexibility avoiding it like a serpent.

Rebecca smiled. Sometimes it was just pitiful to watch Olivia try to keep up with George. It was so obvious that George was much better than she was. She would never exceed George no matter how much she tried.

"_I wonder if I look that pathetic to Master?"_ wondered Rebecca.

"_Of course not_." George told her mentally speaking with her saddened servant. _"In time, you will exceed Olivia. And you're not pathetic, you're my retainer. Now watch this."_

"You wish, you Catholic Cow." taunted George. "Take this and the ketchup too."

George threw the ball with all her might, sending the projectile screaming. Not only did it hit Olivia, it cracked her pert little nose and knocked her back leaving a lump on her carrot topped head. Then the ball bounced off the wall and took out another girl that tried to catch it after the ricochet.

"Wow! Nice throw George." praised her teammates.

"That was amazing."

SOOOOOO COOOL!!"

"N…n…n…nurse!" called the Veronica, as she sprinted across the playground towards the monitor. The monitor got her assistant to help her carry the two girls to the infirmary.

'_I'd better tone it waaay down.'_ thought George. _'I don't want to accidently kill anyone.'_ Apparently even though she was no longer a freak she was far from human still.

After school, while the group waited for their parents, George, Veronica, and Rebecca were training together on the empty playground. And wouldn't you know it; here came Olivia to pester them.

"Well, if it isn't the dumbest dance crew in the world." taunted Olivia, the thick bandage on her nose and forehead marring her pixyish face. "Monster, You can't hide what you are, so stop trying."

"Le..le..leave us a…a…lone." ordered Veronica, as she followed George's slow steady practice katas, Performing each strike with surgical precision. George had discovered Veronica to be a natural.

"N…n…no." teased Olivia, pushing Veronica off balance.

"St…st…stop it." shouted Veronica, Her face glowing an embarrassed red. She hated being teased about her stuttering. "I WON"T LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY FRIEND LIKE THAT!!" Veronica yelled, her voice taking on strong clarity.

With George's training, Veronica was growing bolder. George growled at Olivia and went to stand off against her. However, she did glance back at Veronica proudly and gave her a quick wink.

"Leave her alone or…." demanded George.

"Or what?" challenged Olivia.

"Or I'll give you a couple of black eyes to go with that fat lip and cracked nose." threatened George. "It's only fair that you get a full matching mask to cover your ugly mug Olivia."

Knowing George's strength, she probably could. George had balled up her fist to punch Olivia again, when Rebecca stopped her.

"Don't sink to her level. She just wants to get you into trouble again. Each time you knock her out and go to the Headmistress' office, you get a black mark on your school record. Get enough black mark's on your record and you'll never get into college, no matter how smart or how rich you are." taught Rebecca. The scion was smart and she was not going to allow her master to be made a failure.

George, Veronica, and Olivia just looked at Rebecca. None of them had thought about that. It seemed like a good idea to them; a perfect plan for the downfall of an enemy, if you could stand the pain. Present humiliation vs. Future ruin, a brilliant tactic indeed. George promised herself to remember such a tactic for future use. She was sure she could use it later.

"Oh, go ahead and ruin my master plan." gripped Olivia, fully intending to take credit for the actually brilliant plan. "I was so close."

"Don't even try it. I can tell by the look on your face that you hadn't thought of that either." scoffed George.

Then the loud honk of the Ashton Martin drew George and Rebecca away. Veronica just waved goodbye as they left.

"Rebecca…thanks." smiled, George in the backseat of the Martin that Walter was driving. "You saved me another night in the closet and spared my mother another teacher's meeting with the spawn of Satan."

"You're welcome, Master. I am glad I could be of service." smiled Rebecca.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra was in the library. She was dwarfed by the rows and rows of knowledge that lined the shelves of her father's library. It would seem like the majority of her time was being spent here. She sat at the huge cinnamon brown desk as she was continuing her research on the cure. Tens of books surrounded her as she sat and studied the information that Anderson had "shared" with her. She checked and rechecked them against her family's archaic knowledge. There was no way it was supposed to cure Alucard.

"Was it because it was combined with Anderson's blessed blades?" Integra asked pressing her fingers to her temple. Nothing was making sense. It was not supposed to affect Alucard … unless.

"Could it be because part of his curse was passed on to George?" Integra mused on this.

She would ask when Alucard came in from his first day of training with the geese. Is this what caused his transformation?

Was the cause of this affect because of the chip because, she had fallen inside of Alucard? Or was it some sort of outside factor all together? Who were her real parents? Did they have anything to do with this?

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

As Integra had barricaded herself in the library again, Walter went to pick the kids up from school. And while Integra went about studying the cure the Vatican had developed, Alucard was adjusting to life as a human.

Before he left, Walter had introduced him to the Wild Geese as Vladimir a new recruit; but Pip knew who he was instantly. He was smarter than most of his men and little gestures that Alucard made gave him away.

"Alright you sniveling bastards, time to prove to your mothers that you weren't a waste of time to bring into the world. Start running." Pip ordered.

Pip watched over the training of the new troops; but he took special interest in Vladimir. Pip couldn't stop laughing as he watched Alucard go through the obstacle course like a normal human.

"Come on Vladimir, my grandmother runs faster than you. If you don't get your butt in gear, you'll be ghoul food!!"

"I'm really starting to hate him." growled Alucard.

"Don't worry master, you're doing fine." encouraged Seras, as she ran with Alucard, easily keeping his pace.

"Don't patronize me, police girl." ordered Alucard.

"Sorry, master."

"And stop calling me master. I'm not your master anymore. I'm Vladimir, just another bloody human."

"You may be human, master; but you will never be JUST a human."

"Less talk you two and more running. Stop distracting him, Seras. Get back to weapons training."

"Ok Pip, jeez you don't need to be so mean."

"I can be soft too mon petite. I will show you tonight if you like." leered Pip.

"Ugh." groaned Seras, as she left the track and went back to the shooting range.

By the end of morning PT, Alucard was aching, stiff, and sore. He grumbled about his sore muscles, but continued to train with the other new recruits.

"How did it come to this?" he wondered to himself. "I used to be the strongest, most feared warrior among my men. Now…"

"It's called old age. You are over 500 years old after all." chuckled Pip. "Time is catching up to you."

"Remind me to kill you when I get my powers back." snarled Alucard.

"Well until then VLADIMIR, welcome to my obstacle course." Pip grinned maliciously.

Alucard glared at Pip. He would not be beaten by this…boy. He would complete each challenge or die trying. Funny that he could actually die trying to do something now.

"Come on, Vladimir keep your knees up! You'll trip if you run like that!" warned Pip.

And of course, being the new guy, the other soldiers didn't make it easy on him.

"Sorry." laughed Robert as he bumped Alucard.

"Excuse me, coming through." laughed Tomas, as he too bumped Alucard to get by him.

Alucard just growled at them, determined to catch them, he was paying attention. A sharp pain actually shot through his foot and ankle as his foot got caught in a tire. He tried to will himself to stop, but he was human now and under gravity's full control. He groaned in pain as he got the wind knocked right out of him.

"Aw, did the new guy fall down and go boom." laughed Reggie, as he offered Alucard a hand up.

"Shut up." snapped Alucard.

"You're a little low on the food chain to be mouthing off newbie." smiled Reggie.

"OK, people enough chatter, get back to work! And quit picking on the new guy!" ordered Pip.

Next up was the monkey bars. Alucard's arms were already sore from the amount of pushups they had done that morning. And actually having to support his own body weight for the first time in 500 years was a new sensation for him. He had figured out a steady rhythm to get him going, but of course half way through, his human strength started to fail him.

"Arrrggh." he complained, as he tried to hang on. "Come on Vlad, where is the man you were. If I can conquer Turks, then I can conquer this stupid course."

He tried reaching for one more rung, but that's when the cramp hit him. The pain in his muscles and the natural response to ease that pain forced him to let go of the monkey bars and down into the muddy waters he went. Pip saw him fall and fell out laughing. Seras had seen him fall too and tried her damnest to hold it in. She wanted to go over and help him, but that would have been a blow to his pride and he probably would have yelled at her. So she decided it was best to stay invisible. Everyone was laughing at him as he pulled himself out of the muddy water. He wanted to kill them all, but this is what human recruits did. He just wished that he didn't have to do this. He just resolved to fight it out as he headed back towards the house.

"Where are you going?" asked Pip.

"To take a bath." reported Alucard, angrily.

"Training is not done yet. You leave when I say so." reminded Pip.

Alucard balled up his fist to punch that smirk right off Pip's face, when someone else walked up behind him and handed him a towel.

"Well sir, you've lasted longer than I thought you would have." said Walter.

Alucard graciously took the towel from Walter and dried his face.

"Why do **I** have to do this?" complained Alucard. "I know how to kill freaks."

"This isn't so much for training **you** how to kill freaks as it is training you how to operate and work within the confines of your new body." explained Walter.

Alucard stood there for a moment. Walter was right. He didn't need to be trained to kill freaks, but he did need time to get used to his new body; to learn the limitations of his now human form.

"Alright, but if either of you mention this in private or in public, I will **kill** you, slowly and with a much internal damage as possible; And Walter, don't you dare tell Integra about this."

"I wouldn't think of it sir." smiled Walter, mischievously.

With this in mind, he took to the second half of the course with a new purpose in mind. If he was going to be stuck being human, then he was going to find out exactly what his body could do…or couldn't do. From the balancing beam with swinging weights, to climbing and jumping over walls, to the rope climb, Alucard tested his strength, speed, and balance. He thought he was doing quite well, until…

"What the…? Damn this English rain." he grumbled, as he sloshed his way over to the shooting range.

Each man was soaked to the bone by the time they ran over to the concrete overhang.

"This sucks. It rains every damn day here."

"It didn't rain Tuesday."

"Yes, it did. It just rained at night so no one cared."

"Yeah, it was better in the desert."

"You must be joking. At least this rain is clean water."

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot about that. You're right the desert was horrible."

"OK shut it up! You sound like little girls that are afraid of water!" hollered Pip to get their attention. "OK police girl, they're all yours."

"Right!" bubbled Seras happily, taking her position at the front of the formation. "OK gentleman, first the rules. No alcoholic beverages and no person under the influence of alcohol shall be permitted on any firing range. No smoking is permitted on or near the firing line. You guys shoot your mouth off enough as it is. We don't need your cigarette butts setting off the ammo dump. Non-shooters must remain at least six feet behind the firing line whenever any shooter is at the firing line. No shooting at flying or thrown objects is allowed; that means no shooting at rocks and or anything else you guys want to throw into the air."

"Does that include the new recruits?" someone dared to yell out.

"Yes, no shooting at the new recruits." groaned Seras, tired of these males and their ruddy jokes. "All objects, trash, targets, and spent cartridge hulls must be removed by firing range users when leaving the range. Shooters shall fire only at the target directly down range of that person's position. And finally, All persons using the firing range must wear adequate hearing and eye protection. Now each of you take a position, you will find an M16 already positioned for your use."

Each man took one of the numbered positions. Private Watson got stuck with the number 13.

"I don't want 13. Will someone please switch positions with me?"

"I will." said Alucard. "It's my favorite number."

Now that everyone was set, Seras began training each man to load, unload, and zero his weapon. She only made pretence of instructing Alucard how to do this and quickly moved on to the other new recruits.

"Are you ready, gentlemen?"

"Hell yeah, I was born ready little lady." crowed one of the soldiers boastfully.

"Riiight. Then begin." said Seras.

She stood back with Pip and watched as each man waited for a target to pop up and then did his best to hit it. But both Seras and Pip were interested in how the human Alucard would do and they watched him intently. Physical activity may have been new to him, but shooting at things was as familiar to him as his pride. Each and every target that popped up in Alucard's lane, met with a quick demise.

"Seras, give him the distance targets." requested Pip. "I want to see if he still has his vampiric eyes."

Seras did as he asked and began giving Alucard targets that were further and further away. It was a while before he missed one, but it finally did happen.

"Damn." he growled, as the test came to an end.

He and the others put up their weapons and reported back to Seras to get their scores.

"Mullins, from now on you guard the ammo dump." teased Pip. "You couldn't hit the broad side of a building if you were standing inside it.

Pip gave out the rest of the scores and then he turned to Alucard. He smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Well Boys." said the Frenchman, with his long blonde hair and light green eyes. "I believe we have found another fine sniper here. Not only is Private Vladimir a master marksman, but he now holds the long range record with 992 yards. Good Job Grunt."

"Call me that again and I will shoot more than just my targets." Alucard snarled, his accent making him sound all the more menacing.


	25. Mission Madness

Integra tapped her foot on the wooden floor in irritation. It was Thursday it was cloudy, it was hot, and the Vatican was in her house again. Integra watched carefully from her vantage point in the observation room, as a team of her scientists examined the chip that had been removed from George. They took pictures of its inner workings and designs. They poked and prodded at the thing in the specific dust free room. Meanwhile, in the next room, the selfsame George was being poked and prodded like the chip was…by a team of Vatican Scientists.

'_Of Course the bloody Vatican couldn't trust MY doctors to examine George.' _Integra grumbled, as she glared down from the observation room.

The only thing that brought a smile to Integra's face was the fact that George was not making it easy on them.

George watched them as they prepared their instruments for testing. There were needles, lots of needles. Things beeped and buzzed machines glowed and whirred filling the room with a nerve wracking hum. There were stethoscopes and…

"What's that?" George asked, looking over all the medical instruments.

"This is an Otoscope. It looks into your ears." The doctor said as he grabbed a large syringe laying it on the table with all the other instruments of her soon to be torture.

"I remember that one from the zoo. What's that one over there?"George asked pointing towards the tools on the far wall. The doctor turned and followed her fingers.

"This?" He asked grapping it from the cradle on the wall. "This one is a Retinoscope. It's for checking your eyes."George grinned wickedly as she moved her shadows to cover the instruments on the little metal table.

"Ok, time to take your temperature." The doctor stated grinning as he turned back towards George waving a thermometer.

As the doctor turned around, George sat there swinging her bare feet looking as innocent as a cat with canary feathers in its mouth. They were still there, he just couldn't see them. George smiled her cute factor turning up to eleven. He shoved the thermometer in George's mouth, and then began looking around for his tools.

"Now what happened to my tools, they were right here?"

"George, stop that. They're not going to harm ye." said Father Anderson from his seat in the examination room. He glared at the girl and Rebecca placed a hand on her Master's shoulder. "Ye are as bad as yer father"

"Thank you; you say the nicest things Anderson?" George cooed sweetly before Rebecca tapped her again.

"The faster you get this done. The faster we can go and play live or die." smiled Rebecca.

"You're a strange one too." commented Anderson. "Ye should have been freed from her spell, when we cured her."

"But you didn't cure her. There was nothing wrong with her to begin with."Rebecca defended her master.

"Ye are wrong about that child."

"Maybe we should test ye as well." said Anderson, reaching out to Rebecca.

That's when George red eyes flashed and she grabbed Anderson by his thick wrist. She hissed viscously she tightened her grip leaving an enflamed bruise. Anderson shrank back holding his injured arm.

'_That would have broken a normal human's wrist.'_ He thought as he considered the frail looking girl that had just done it.

"Ye'll nea touch me girl." mocked George mimicking his heavy Irish accent with freakish almost unnatural perfection. "She is to me what Walter is to Sir. She's my retainer. If you touch her, if you harm her…." she growled.

"Alright I'll nah bother theh lass, but will ye stop playing tricks the doctors. OKAY?"

"Okay." George nodded reeling the shadows in and revealing the tray of glistening medical tools and syringes. "Hellsing word of honor." smiled George.

As Integra watched the antics below, she felt another presence in the room. She had heard the door open. She had heard the footsteps upon the floor. And if it hadn't been for the fact that she knew Walter was busy elsewhere, she would have thought it was him behind her. There was no longer a chill when he entered the room there was warmth.

"Well Integra, I never pegged you as one for …. Medical Dramas." The rich heavy accented voice made her grin, as she continued to watch the strange experiments.

"Oh hush." She said, sending her hand slamming into his head.

"Ouch. Integra Hellsing, you must learn to be gentler with me. I am still breakable." The Romani Prince stated, as he joined his countess in her careful observation. "Instead of this, shouldn't you be watching a program or something on childbirth? You will have to explain that to George and Rebecca soon. Rebecca is growing up quite quickly and George is not far behind."

"Now is not really the time for this Vladimir." groaned Integra, with disgust. Such subjects really did not interest her.

"I dare say it is. Rebecca is twelve and George is ten and these days' girls are outgrowing their childhood much faster. I'll wager that Rebecca starts bleeding before the year is out."

"That is NOT what I was referring to; look … just look at what those bastards are doing to OUR George at least she is giving them a hard time."

"This cannot be right the doctor muttered as he ran his eyes over the equipment again. "These things must be broken."

"Anderson please tell me these people are not the brains of your operations. Hey doc, aren't you forgetting something. I am a vampire." George muttered irritably.

"Oh yes, I guess that is normal then."

Integra smiled as she watched George roll her eyes and make faces at the bumbling doctor.

"Master, there is nothing we can do. This 'truce' is very thin and we have to pet their egos a bit."

"I can think of nothing I'd like less." Integra bemoaned, as she watched George be injected and squeezed as the machines flashed and whirred around her.

"I can; that business with Edwards."

"Ick, don't remind me."

"However, I agree wholeheartedly. They should not being touching her."

"We have no choice right now." Integra muttered, wishing for a cigar to take the edge off of her anger; but Walter still had them locked away. She fidgeted uncomfortably energy boiling just beneath her skin, mostly from the inactivity. She should have been able to find something. Why was nothing working? Then the crackle of the intercom came on.

"Sir Integra, please come in here. There is something we need to show you."

Integra swallowed the heavy lump forming in her throat. She grit her teeth and went to see what they had found. George brightened as she saw her parents come in.

"Sir! Master!"

"Hello, George. How are you holding up?" asked Alucard, with a smirk.

"Better than them." snickered George, Giggling at the doctors obvious irritation with her.

"Aw, ye are just like yer mother." teased Anderson. "More trouble than you're worth."

"The same can be said of you Anderson. You are in my house…again."

"Next time you come, will you bring Michael?" asked George.

Anderson said nothing. He just looked at George. She seemed to brighten like a lamp when she spoke his name.

"There will be no next time." growled Integra. "You've got more than enough of George's blood and medical information to do all the testing you want…at your OWN facility. And, if you try to "cure" her again I will kill you Anderson that I swear."

"I don't think that will be possible." said the doctor, looking over his results. The state of the art machinery hummed printing readouts and shifting screens. "These test will take a few days but I'll tell you what I know now.

"George isn't a normal human."

"We know that."

"No, she shows almost no vital signs. I took her temperature it was 89.9 ̊. That is well below normal she should not be alive at that temperature. During the eye exam her vision was not even recordable there is no scale for it. "

"What do you mean? asked Integra, confusion coloring her face.

"Her vision is double maybe even triple a normal humans range and from what she describes color is on a much wider spectrum. She can also see in near complete darkness."

"I can do much more than that if you would just ask I can levitate, teleport, and control shadows too. What should I do first?" George was promptly ignored by the doctor.

"I wouldn't know what you are saying. All this was **After** my time." chuckled Alucard. "Modern medicine, bah get to the point."

For that Integra swore Alucard was being locked out and sleeping in the dungeon. Now was not the time for jokes.

"Normal humans have a steady heartbeat George heartbeat is erratic either it is beating so fast it registers above 300 or so slow it does not register at all." The doctor continued. "There is also an issue with her genetic coding. In the records you provided from the trial where they tested George I can tell you it is not normal either. This girl defies all medical science. She could re-write medical books its unprecedented it's like a new disease in and of itself."

"Hey Sir is that allowed? You told me I wasn't allowed to break laws of nature in the house." George joked and Alucard laughed "I mean it's not my fault this time He did it." George remarked with mock fear pointing to Anderson.

"I swear I will die from the stress you two heap on me." Integra grumbled before she ordered George into silence.

"Ah Sir Integra I would be happy to assist you in working out those … frustration later this evening." Alucard purred leaning in close to his countess. Integra turned a bright shade of red before she smacked him across the face.

"As … as you were saying doctor."

"UHmm … yes normal humans have two stains of DNA, with four rungs running forever between them. There is what is called Dominate Genes and Recessive genes. Normal humans have Dominate genes in charge. When a human has their Recessive genes in charge abnormalities occur. Mutations if you will. They are left handed. They are albinos. They can be giants or they can be dwarfs. They can have six toes."

"Alright we get it. So you're saying that George's recessive genes are in charge." reasoned Integra.

"Yes."

"But in school they've been teaching us that people's traits are determined by their parents." spoke up Rebecca. "How would George's genes have to do with any of this?"

"That's the thing exactly. George is all recessive traits. But not in the normal way her genes have the strangest shape I have ever seen. It's like she was programmed. It's like her body was built from scratch to be like this."

"So you think the chip issue might have affected her on the genetic level?"

"That's one possibility. But that wouldn't explain this level of cellular fusion." said the doctor, scratching his head and looking at the computer screen again. "It puzzling but it makes me think these children weren't just chosen at random they were picked specifically because of their genetic make-up. A predisposition to be FREAKS so to speak."

"Anderson, were there any papers indicating George's parents? Have any of the other children been tested?" Integra asked this was a huge breakthrough. Perhaps George was human after all, perhaps all of this was a mutation making her more susceptible to vampirism.

"No tha' parents are nah mentioned, and the other children haf nah yet been found; but didn't you say that George slipped inside Alucard. Is that what it did make her a monster?"

"Of course, when that happened Alucard became her father." Integra suggested looking towards Vladimir next to her. "You changed her genetics."

"So are you saying that I did corrupt George after all?"

"No, it's hard to explain but I believe it's more like you … you … activated George. Look here. Think of this like a puzzle that chip was just a piece but when she fell inside of you it filled in the puzzle to make the complete picture. Maybe I should get a sample of your blood."

"Who me? I'm human."

"Yes, but you shouldn't be. This could disprove everything Hellsing believes about the undead. If that could truly cure you then you were not cursed. You are just an ancient form of Freak."

"He's right. Ye were a vampire because ye were cursed by God." said Anderson. "And no one short of Him should ah' cured you."

"I do believe in destiny." said Alucard, seriously starring down Anderson.

"Can I go now?" groaned George.

"Of Course George, There is nothing more to be done about this." insisted Integra staring straight at Anderson. "Right?"

George hopped down off the table gleefully and tagged Rebecca. Inky blackness swirled around her bare porcelain pale skin pulling her discarded clothing back on.

"Tag you're it."

"Not for long."

Both girls laughed as they ran out the door.

"Pack it up Anderson. I want you out of my house."

"Ok. We're leaving. But George…."

"But nothing. I have been most patient and most cooperative with your requests; now I have one of my own. Leave us alone."

With that Integra left the examination room and Alucard trailed behind her. The door closed with a sharp ring of finality and Anderson just watched them leave. _Destiny … the grand design_.

Integra stopped and looked at him. This man, once a vampire, made human once more. Impossible, and yet the impossible was God's domain.

"So if HE made you a vampire how did Anderson make you human?"

"I do not know but; it happened for a reason." He said taking her into his arms. "Besides, it says in his word that he knows all the hairs on your head and all the stars in the sky by name. I don't think we are supposed to understand. Why did HE give his life to save us, redeem us; when could have just kicked out with Lucifer onto the curb."

"Destiny huh?" Integra mused as they walked away and Vladimir's arm resting comfortably around her waist. They moved in unison towards their destination it was like they were perfectly in sync each step perfectly timed.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Unfortunately, even after answering several of the questions about George, the work of Hellsing was not done. Integra breathed deeply as she watched the multiple trucks leave from the garage. Among the multitude of soldiers was Vladimir the leading sniper. She climbed into the command truck and opened her communications system.

"Pip Clear? Can you hear me? Good I want a constant report. This is a high priority mission I want the least possible casualties." Integra bellowed into the headset that covered her ears as she followed the men out. "Pip what information do we have on this location?"

"Sir Integra it's a small rural town called Burlas a few miles out past the border. ETA is about two hours, but this looks bad. We have no information.

"Are there confirmed casualties at the location?"

"Unknown."

"Approximately how many undead?"

"Unknown"

"Are they armed?"

"Unknown"

"_Seras keep an eye out this reeks of something bad. We can't get any solid intel they are being awfully carful. I want my men to come out of there alive do you understand?"_

"_Yes Sir." _ Seras replied, as she bled through the night.

The trucks followed as they hunted the monsters of the shadows. The small town was silent when they arrived. There were no cars on the road, only the waning crescent moon glowing down on them ominously. Nothing was out of place; every house was pristine, no broken windows, no decimated buildings. However, no one was out. Evening in the late evening someone should be about in a town of that size. The road was deserted and the streetlights all off. The darkness set Integra's nerves on edge. Something was not right.

The vans and trucks pulled along the hill leading to the largest building in the town a midsized hotel. According to the very limited information this was the center of the alleged attack. Seras opened the wide doors in the back of the truck. The men filed out of the monstrous military vans armed and ready.

"Spread out and search, you shoot to kill I repeat shoot to kill." Seras ordered the soldiers "Evacuate all survivors you find." Seras tapped the speak button on her communicator as the men moved into position. "Pip? Do you read me? Pip I need you to move the gunmen into position and give me a bearing."

"Oui," Pip responded, into the heavy headset over his ears. "Alright gunmen, take position shoot anything that isn't human, other than Officer Victoria. Keep cover and contact with the footmen. Vladimir, I want you on the sniper point."

"Yes Sir." Alucard responded, as he moved up to the high point with his rifle slung over his back.

He looked down over the hotel to the pretty little lake behind it and laid flat lining his rifle up with the heavy scope his view took in the main entrances to the large hotel that they were raiding.

"This looks bad Seras. There are way too many open spots. The gunmen are in position and I have our best sniper covering your back. You have a lake out behind the building, but we have some blind spots to the west. Hold on."

"I read you Pip" Seras responded, as everyone moved into positions.

"One of you ladies had better have a map, I need the terrain." Pip declared to the gunmen in his squad. When a topical satellite map was pressed into his hands he grimaced. "Okay Seras, there is an old railway in our blind spot about two hundred meters. I don't like this. Proceed with caution."

Seras blasted the decorative doors wide open with a lash of her booted feet. The men marched in cautiously their guns raised and their senses on alert. The hotel was silent deathly silent. There was no way the lavish though small hotel should be empty. There should have been someone at the reception desk in the little cove. Somebody should be doing something. The large glass wall gave them a clear view of the shadowy lake. The imitation crystal chandelier above the twin staircase sparkled weakly in the darkness. The lights should be on even if no one was in the foyer.

"What the hell is going on in there?" Integra muttered, as she watched from the special screen in the command truck.

Bright green night vision views followed her men. She saw what her men saw. The men scanned the large entryway silently. Nothing was there it was deserted no dust no blood every light in the room was off. Something was wrong there had to be something in there…somebody.

Seras felt the air around her buzz with the intense energy of the men. The thunder of their multiple heartbeats made Seras' nerve twinge in the steady rhythm. She was strung tighter than a high powered bow. Every sense told them something was wrong. Then Seras turned as the scent of fresh blood ripping into her concentration. Then her ears registered the multiple shots and the shattering glass.

"Pip, this is an ambush! I repeat AMBUSH! They are armed, we need cover fire!"

"Dammit, they lured us here." Integra hissed, as the explosion reduced her screen to static. She hissed as she placed the headphones back over her ears.

"Seras, where are they coming from?" Pip screamed, into his microphone. "None of the gunmen see them, give us a bearing."

"There must be another entrance. Men down repeat multiple men down. Fall back!" Seras roared, as she bled into the darkness surrounding them. "Where are you, you goddamned bastards?"

Seras let her eyes lose focus and her body separate becoming less and less physical as she searched for the source of their ambush. She pushed her men back with her solid physical shadows she became less and less physical.

"DAMMIT!!" She snarled, as she saw the ghouls rising from the lake and most of them with very high powered assault rifles protected by some unseen force. But the most frightening thing she saw was the RPG grenade launcher one of them was aiming right at her squad. "Men RUN MOVE!!" Seras bellowed as she promptly pulled her body together. The men scrambled as the grenade went flying into the gaping hole in the wall of glass.

"OH bloody holy shit!" Seras hissed, the last of her men scrambled out of the foyer as the second explosion made the room quiver.

"Pip, we are in it deep. They are heavily armed, repeat heavily armed. They got us from the lake outside. Get those men to the med van NOW!! did you hear me NOW!!" Seras growled, as her small squadron continued to retreat. "Pip you need to move your men. you're right in their line of sight. They have long range RPG, if you do not move your dead."

"A little late there mon darling give us some cover fire Seras. We're trapped, they started shooting."

"With pleasure," Seras grinned, as she pulled the hulking Harkonnen cannon from a pool of shadow behind her like a cartoon character. She dropped the heavy cannon to the ground and followed dropping into a crouch. She squared the lake where the ghouls were steadily firing from in her crosshairs. "Time to come out and play." Seras cackled, as she unleashed a depleted plutonium shell into the lake and watched as it was blown, quite literally, to hell. She grinned with mad battle lust as she watched the water explode into a liquid mushroom cloud and drive the ghouls lumbering clumsily away.

"Pip … Seras tell me something!! What in the name of all hell is going on down there!!" Integra's screen uselessly alternated between smoke and grainy static and her line was eerily silent. Integra's nerves rattled as no one responded.

"Move MOVE MOVE!! We are sitting ducks here!!" Pip ordered the men pushing them and their equipment down to the open field where the building would be between them and the large decorative fishing lake. He took full advantage of Seras very effective attack with her cannon. "Vladimir, get on top of something and feed those monsters some silver."

"Yes, SIR." Vladimir responded, as he clicked another extended clip into his M16.

Alucard stealthily moved through the carnage and took his position on top of a hill. He saw the line of monsters leaving the lake. The water had taken most of the shock of the shell Seras had shot at them. Alucard zoomed is sight in and then he proceeded to rain murder down on them with his rifle. He molested their brains with his bullets and took great joy in watching them fall into dust as their heads were pierced.

"Integra, Sir Integra, come in. Do you read me Sir?"

"Finally, give me a report. What is going on down there? I've lost all visuals." Integra bellowed, into her crystal clear reception.

"The ghouls are heavily armed, no confirmed FREAKS. They ambushed us from the lake behind the hotel. We are moving positions to re-engage. No survivors."

"DAMN them, they ate an entire town. Are there any soldier fatalities?"

"There are two men down Sir, and multiple injured. We were sitting ducks. They had a clear view of us." Seras responded. "We're laying down heavy cover fire and trying to regroup for a full assault."

"Seras?" Integra spoke quietly into the microphone; she could hear all manner of hellish explosions and gunshots.

"Sir?"

"Show … no … mercy." Those three words hit Seras like a sledgehammer the gentle weight of Integra's control over her lifted. "I want every last one of those monsters dead. Seek and Destroy." Seras eyes darkened, as Integra released her she had free reign to use the maximum of her undead potential.

Pip grabbed his communicator and turned to follow his men to the new location when indescribable pain pierced his arm and leg. He fell, writhing as the hot metal in his limbs seared his flesh.

"Commander!!" Vladimir snarled. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _

None of the ghouls from the lake had a clear shot at Pip behind him. The men panicked as they watched their commander fall from the bullets of the unseen shooter. Chaos was beginning to spread as the orders stopped flowing and the bullets kept flying. Vladimir rolled sliding down the hill as he saw a faint muzzle flash off to the east. Alucard slid down the hill his gun still drawn and snatched Pips Headset from his head.

"Get the commander to the Med Van! Did I Sutter? Move your asses before I shoot them!" The threat was very real Alucard's prowess with a gun was well known in the squadron. Pip was almost instantly on a stretcher and moving towards the bottom of the hill to the Med Van. "Seras, they are a decoy. They were surrounding us. Protect Integra. Repeat, we are surrounded, get Integra. Seras Victoria," Alucard bellowed into the phone.

However Seras ignored him as she fled through space to send her claws flying into the ghouls. Alucard uttered a stream of very creative blasphemy as he switched the radio's frequency to warn Integra.

"Sir Integra, you have to get out of that car. We are surrounded, you're in danger."

"What Vladimir? Why are you on this line? Is Pip down?"

"INTEGRA, get out of the car! You are a sitting duck." Alucard ordered his countess, there was no way in hell he was letting her be in danger.

Integra was out of the car within the next second, and as soon as she was out and running, the van went up in a plume of fire and shrapnel. She shrieked as her shoulder was slashed open by a flying piece of metal.

"Vladimir, how did this happen? Where are they hiding?" Integra asked, into the microphone holding her bleeding shoulder. It hurt, damn it hurt badly; but it was not the worst injury she had ever received. "Pull back, I want all of my men out of there."

Vladimir nodded as he took command of the Pip's men, while Pip was fixed in the emergency Med Vans.

"You," he hissed, pointing to one of the men he had trained with. "Give me that map. Those bastards are around here somewhere."

"Yes Sir," the soldier responded quickly. the map was hastily tossed to Alucard and the former monster climbed into the back of the nearest truck for a little extra light.

"Now where are you?" Alucard muttered, scanning the satellite map with the eyes of a vampire where was the best place. _'Didn't Pip say something about a railway?' _"There." the place called out of him. "Hey somebody, get me some info. I need to get a bearing. How long has this place been deserted?"

Alucard took command and stood firm keeping the men moving as they regrouped.

'_They have us surrounded; someone has to be behind all this.'_ He thought ominously as the ghouls continued to fall with the gunmen laying down heavy cover fire.

"Seras!!" Alucard yelled into the microphone.

The blonde berserker pulled her clawed fist out of the chest of an unfortunate ghoul before she hammered it into another one cleanly severing its' head. Then something struck her tugging her control back.

"Master?" Seras stated slightly dazed as she finally Registered Alucard's voice in her headset. The stern voice of command captured her attention.

"Police girl, I need you to get to Integra. I need her as far from here as possible. She has to be one of their targets. Get her back to the manor."

"Yes Master."

"Sir Integra," Alucard stated as he switched the frequency of his microphone with swift almost practiced ease. "Police girl is on her way. This is way too dangerous. This whole town is a nest of these things. Tell Sir Penwood to get off his fat ass and send us some back up. We are going into a tactical retreat until the reinforcements arrive."

"Understood." Integra responded, as she continued to apply pressure to her injured shoulder. Alucard's tone had bode no argument and she was truly in no position to make one, she mused as Seras swooped her up.

"All Units retreat! All units retreat!!" Alucard screamed, over the din of gunfire and grenades. "Somebody get me a fatality count!!"

"Thirty men down sir twelve confirmed casualties."

"DAMN," Alucard muttered "Where in the name of all hell is my information on that railway?"

"Sir it's belongs to this hotel it was a tour rail taking them through the town and countryside."

"Somebody get a map of the rails and find out where they are attacking us from I want these bastards to bathe in sunlight FIND THEM!!"

"Yes, Sir Matthews you are the one who got us the maps get to it." The soldier ordered his comrade and Alucard nodded in approval as he dropped back out of the van and into the warzone.

"Master Sir Integra is getting her medical treatment and reinforcements are on the way."

"Do you have an ETA?"

"Sorry Master this caught everyone of guard can't pin down a time."

"Fine get back here. We need a vampire." Unfortunately for Alucard he was unaware that George was standing right next to Seras as he made that statement.

"Yes Sir," Seras responded before she let herself fall through space. George followed suit following Seras' trail back to the battlefield.

"Master," Seras said as she bled into the truck and watched Alucard spewing out orders to keep the veritable ghoul army at bay.

"George reporting for duty!" The little blonde cheered giving him a sharp salute.

"WHAT!?" Both Seras and Alucard spat at once as they turned to see the girl standing there.

"George you can not be here this place is dangerous."

"Sorry in advance Master," George said as she planted her feet firmly in the ground. "But … like hell I don't belong here this is what I was made for LITERALLY and you said you needed a vampire well you got one." George beamed letting her little razor fangs peak out. "Plus I would like to see you stop me."

"Your Sister is well able to stop you George you are not as powerful as you think."

"Not when she is too busy trying to rip through those things heads you have to let me fight Master you taught me for this. I WAS BORN for this."

"Georg Elizabeth Abigail Hellsing are you asking me to disobey a direct order from your mother and ignore the fact that you are only ten years old?" Alucard asked bewildered.

"Yup." The former master vampire struggled with this decision in theory none of the ghouls should be able to kill George. They were lumbering and slow but they had very very big guns. However something about what George said struck true and they were literally backed into a corner.

"Fine but if if your mother kills me I am going to be haunting you too."

"Don't worry I dance on your grave just as hard as I do Arthur's."

"Seras do not let her out of your sight."

"Understood Master."

The pair of blondes prepared fro battle. Seras took the front line with her Halkonnen and George was right behind her with her gleaming silver rapier. Seras fired the hulking cannon signaling the second wave of their attack George mentally leapt for joy as she watched the monsters explode into raining dust. She leapt past Seras refusing to touch the ground again when her feet left it. She went slashing thrusting shoving her sword down a ghouls throat. She cackled wildly as she saw it's mouth start to foam and bubble as the silver poisoned it.

"Men give them some cover." The gunmen took up the lin behind them and rained bullets into the slowly lumbering ghouls. Seras you and George kept pushing them back easily avoiding the bullets their enemies fired. Alucard watched proudly George was amazing sure her technique was still clumsy and amateur but her overall strength and speed made up for it. Plus her silver sword lanced through the monsters melting them like a hot knife. Gradually they moved the line advancing on them from the known position back.

"Hey where is that bastard Matthews I need to know where the rails intersect we need to have a position for the reinforcements to focus on."

"Sir Almost there are several miles of track going all around this place I've narrowed It down two about a three mile range."

"Good keep at it I need that position."

"Yes Commander."

"Can someone get me Pips condition?"

"Stable Sir." One of the frantic soldiers stated from the now command truck.

The hours passed The steady gunfire of the soldiers and George and Seras mass murdering kept the unbelievable army of ghouls at bay until the help finally arrived.

"What the hell I said I wanted reinforcements. Who sent me more monsters?"

"Aye very funny but I can nay waste me breath on Ye."

"Oh fine take the fun out of killing why don't you Anderson. We are surrounded and we need support to come in and keep the enemy off of our asses my men can handle the main line up there coming from the hotel but somewhere the rail line gives them a vantage point they are using to fire on us. For now were holding up but…"

"If ye are being eaten at both ends ye en up short in the middle?"

"Exactly now go raise some hell Judas priest." Alucard teased the enemy of his enemy that was currently his friend.

"To bad I can nah put ye back there where ye belong monster."

With the Vatican special Paladins taking the fire of their back Alucard was free to regroup and launch a full attack on the front line. Soon the last of the ghouls lay in a blanket of dust over the empty town. The sun would rise and clean away the death hanging over this place like the night itself. But now that they were out of immediate danger a lot of questions needed to be answered.

**HELLSINGHELLSIINGHELLSING**

Alucard walked into Integra's office tired and sore. He had never realized how long things took as a human instead of just phasing he actually had to take the three hour car ride back to Hellsing Manor. Integra sat there regally her left arm cradled gingerly in a sling the thick bandages on her shoulder clearly standing out under her jacket.

"Ahh it seems like your humanity is finally getting to you Integra." Alucard teased. "It would appear you are in need of some good old fashioned TLC. It seems like the doctors have quite thoroughly taken care of the T and the C now I can step in and provide plenty of the L" Vladimir though human still moved in a peculiar way. Integra's eyes followed him but not what was around him. So she was not aware of him moving till he was standing right next to her peeling her jacket down to kiss her injured shoulder.

"NO what I need is a good stiff shot of Brandy and you to tell me what the hell happened out there. I DO NOT like fighting blind. How did they sneak up on us?"

"They were hiding in the lake behind the hotel where we assumed to be the conflict center."

"I know that but where was the FREAK located?" Integra hissed everything about this grated on her nerves she had been reduced to begging for help from the table. Those bastards were still just waiting for a reason to have her gone, well some of them, at least.

"We actually didn't see a single Freak."

"Then who was commanding them? Who armed them?"

"That Sir Integra is what we need to learn." Vladimir responded as he gave her shoulder another gentle kiss.

"Get me that Brandy and leave me to finish this work you letch." However her smile lightened the insult turning it into quite the entertaining tease. "There are lots of questions to answer."

Alucard nodded as he went to comply

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Alucard entered the medical wing smugly glaring down at Pip.

"Well commander how the mighty have fallen?"

"Yeah at least I was pushed you bastard what your excuse." Pip responded grinning at Vladimir

"I lost majority of my brain function I think I win."

"I owe you an apology Vladimir I put you through more hell than you deserved. You saved my ass you are the only person who took control and got my men moving. "Thank you Lieutenant Draculaii."

"Lieutenant?"

"Yup you proved yourself out there. You took a royally fucked situation and got those men out of it with minimal damage. You had the foresight to get the commander out of there once you realized we were surrounded. Those men listened to you. Even that one who gave you all that crap in the shooting range whats his name"

"Hey pip I have your medicine." Seras chimed quietly entering the room carrying the tray.

"Shouldn't you be wearing a nurse's uniform … and a much shorter shirt?"

"Need I remind you that right now you are Food to me?" Seras hissed her eyes darkening and her ferocity actually made Alucard shrink back as she flashed her fangs. She tried as hard as she could but she could not keep up the frightening face and burst out laughing nearly rolling on the floor.

"Oh Police girl you will pay for that." Alucard warned the strawberry topped young vampire before he left her to deal with Pip.

"So mon ami what about that shirt." Pip asked a cheeky grin spreading across his face.

"Need I remind you you're my food too?"

"Depending on where you choose to bit I wouldn't mind being swallowed." Seras rolled her eyes she really couldn't blame them being shaped like she was made her a very easy target for this sort of thing.

"Trust you do not want to french a girl with fangs."


	26. Georg makes a mistake

As the Hellsing raid convoy pulled away, unseen by all, a dark young girl of no more than thirteen or fourteen with long, purple-dyed hair and muddy brown eyes videotaped the battle. She grimaced, making her thin, red-painted lips spread with insane hatred. Despite being completely human, she was the epitome of the vampire stereotype, from the ashen pale she painstakingly maintained by never going outside during the day to the small fangs she had paid a stolen fortune to a dentist to tailor and never even attempted to hide. Even her clothing screamed vampire. She wore a black corset with intricate gold lacing and four inch stiletto boots, and a super-tight, red leather micro mini skirt that rode low on her hips, baring her flat pale midsection. She had seen it all, the entire battle from beginning to end, and now she grumbled as she painfully ran the mile and a half back to the underground base.

'_When I am blessed by my master, then I will be able to run faster than any car could hope to travel.' _Her feet ached like hell as she made it to the cave. The heavy stone steps led down to the gloomy underground lair. It was pitch dark, but soon she would be a vampire and that wouldn't matter anymore. She took the torch at the bottom of the stairs and lit it with her always-handy lighter, the inverted cross on its side peeking out from under her fingers. The gloom brightened enough to blind her after her inky trip down the stairs and, shortly after, she made it to the door that led to her master's lair.

"Master," she began, nervousness making her shutter in the face of her frighteningly beautiful silver-haired master 'I have something to report."

"Lydia, what is it? Is there a problem with the ghouls?"

"We have been discovered. There was an attack and I recorded it."

"What? How were we found? I told you to take the utmost care not to be noticed." Angelica grimaced, as she rubbed the black hair of the slim young female vampire lying in her lap. Sin turned her contacts on Lydia with a hungry glare.

"Let me see it. I wish to see my ghouls in action. At least we won't have to feed them again. I assume there were no survivors?"

"Ah, Master…they … they failed."

"What?!" exclaimed Angelica, master of the Krin Coven. Sin yelped as her hair was yanked and she turned her anger towards Lydia. "Ahh, poor Sin. Shush. I'm sorry. I might have to let you eat her. She is giving me very bad news. You're hungry, aren't you? ...unless she can explain to me how the IMPOSSIBLE happened and mere humans defeated **my **army."

"They had help and you'll never guess who it was that helped them defeat your army... It was a vampire."

Angelica's eyes grew dark as she pushed Sin away and snatched the video out of the hands of her servant. Her other hand was just as swift, as she grabbed the pathetic girl and literally dragged her, screaming, by her hair across the hall to the control room. She slammed open the heavy metallic door and shock radiated off of the other members of her inner coven.

"Let us see our new enemy."

Angelica shoved the video into the computer and immediately the images of the battle played before her and the others who had worked so hard on the project as they sat silently in their chairs in the control room.

The room was dark, but not silent as the group of monsters watched with almost childish glee as the humans faced off and fought the ghoul army. There was Laurence, the scientist of the group, who had created the ghouls slowly killing and controlling each person one by one in the town. There was also Christopher, the former soldier and current master marksman and sniper. He had armed the group of ghouls and taught them to fight. Sin, Angelica's favorite pet stood silently at her side, her green eyes watching the screen blankly as things changed.

"Lydia, why did you not report this to us earlier?" Angelica snarled, ghosting across the room with power that Lydia envied. She hissed wildly and held the unimportant grunt off the ground. "You don't deserve to call yourself a vampire! You barely deserve living any longer!" Lydia squirmed as the air was choked from her lungs. However the pain of near suffocation was quickly being washed away by the burning lust building up in Lydia. She was turning blue and suffering more than mild discomfort when Angelica snarled at her again. "But, luckily for you, you still performed an important role informing us."

Angelica threw Lydia across the room. She crashed into the thick stone walls of their underground compound. She gasped in both pain and in order to pull much needed oxygen into her lungs. Lydia had always dreamed of becoming a vampire. It was her deepest desire. It had become something deeper, her fetish, and she might be losing the chance if she failed her master again. That was why she put up with this abuse: The reward would be worth it.

"You are still alive only because I pitied you. Know this, Lydia, and I know you want to become one of us. The minute you disappoint me again you will be nothing but ashes in my fireplace or a meal for the ghouls."

The video continued and their ghouls started falling. The small group no longer cheered with delight. Someone was killing their creations… and it appeared to be a very busty blonde vampire.

"Why is she killing her own kind and aligning herself with damned cattle?" Then Angelica fell silent as a smaller form ghosted across the screen. Only the super-adapted eyes of F.R.E.A.K.S would have seen it and the recognition was instant.

"That's impossible! How could she dare to murder her own? No human could kill our creations without help. Now we have to worry about other vampires too!"

"You're right." spoke the Master with unbridled amusement. "That is no Human" Angelica cackled," The little one is our experiment 127."

"You mean the child that was lost?"

"Yes. What a delightful turn of events. I knew she would be the one. I picked her specifically. I saw something in her and I was right."

They all watched as George destroyed the ghouls they had been feeding and training. It was irrelevent. The months of work vanished in light of this new discovery. Their master's anger at losing all that work subsided when they had seen her destroy the worthless ghouls on the video. Those things could be replaced, the blonde beast on screen could not. They watched in stunned amazement as George Hellsing ghosted across the field, her silver sword making very short work of three ghouls. She moved so fast that it seemed she could fly, her reflexes so quick that no ghoul could match her. The moment they rose to attack, their heads rolled by her sword. The bullets flying around her seemed to bend their paths as she willed them not to harm her. She dominated the field and she was only ten years old.

"I told you she is perfect, beautiful, a masterpiece, and a true child of death." The Master spoke, her silvery voice ringing in pure happiness. She was glowing, almost blindingly, with pride. "My baby is perfect … finally, after so many failures, a success."

"But how did she manage to survive all this time without going insane?" Christopher asked. "All of the other subjects failed," Christopher recalled, as his near photographic memory pulled information on Subject 127. "Her chip did not activate when it was supposed to. Something else must have turned it on," reasoned another, as he contemplated what these events meant in relation to their master plan.

"How it happened doesn't matter. She is perfect now. She is going to be our Madonna and usher in the future of the vampire. Her blood will become mother to others. We will have our perfect army," The woman cackled, as she threw back her head making her hellish glittering red eyes flash just like her fangs. "Then those festering pests called humans will know their place at the bottom of the food chain, living like the slow-witted helpless cows and sheep they are."

"But how, Master? She is in the possession of the Hellsing Organization," Laurence stated, pointing out the crest emblazoned on one of the many battle vehicles.

"For now perhaps. They have taken good care of our little Princess. But they have neglected what she truly is and are treating her like a lowly human."

"Then we had best get her back." Her cohorts declared, agreeing with her.

"Lydia!" The Master ordered her voice piercing like a yell. The defeated grunt slunk back towards her feet. "This is mostly your mess so you are going to do most of the cleaning up."

"Of Course Madam" Lydia nodded grateful at the chance to earn forgiveness. "I am sorry. Forgive me, what am I to do Madam?"

"You are going to watch our princess. If you let my baby out of your sight I swear…" A menacing glow came over Angelica adding weight to her implied threat. "You DO NOT want to hear how I will end that sentence."

"Of Course." Lydia once again let herself out of the underground lodge, it would soon be morning and her master would be asleep.

'_I have to prove myself.' _Lydia thought, as she hiked down the road.

The next thought that entered her head was only one word. 'HELLSING' she made it out to the main road. Standing there it was only a few minutes before a man stopped to pick her up. She grinned softly as he rolled down the window running his eyes over the small just barely teen body."

"Hey bastard, unless you want your blood running down my throat you will get out of the car." She hissed viciously, almost managing to be as frightening as her Master. The dentist tailored serrated fangs in her mouth added to the illusion and her hair fell shadowing her eyed making the dark brown look black and menacing. Her long painted and sharpened acrylic nails scraped across his cheek painfully. "Now."

The man shivered as she licked her teeth slicing her tongue she sucked it the intent was not sexual in the least. She fully intended to drain him and he instantly pushed open the door and handed the car over to the girl.

"You just saved your life." She hissed, before she pulled away in his luxury sedan.

Sure it wasn't the most expensive, but it was good enough to get her around to where she needed to be. Sure she was not legally allowed to drive, but that didn't mean she couldn't. She knew exactly where to start looking. She turned down the main streets of London, stopping her stolen sedan outside of the London national Library. It was open twenty-four seven. The sun blinded her; She hadn't been out during the day in nearly a year. The last time was when she had ran away from her neglectful parents. Her pale skin pricked as if by millions of painful little needles. It reminded her that soon she would have to avoid it and not just because she liked to. The first thing she did was glare at the crinkly old bat of a librarian who was giving her disdainful and borderline disgusted looks.

'Trust me, you just keep turning your nose up at me, you are going to be my dinner one of these nights.' She mentally chided herself to avoid slapping the Librarian and ducked into one of the quiet study rooms with the computers. The Internet was one of the most useful tools in modern times and Lydia was about to make the most of it.

**HELLSING**

Fifty two results for the name Hellsing were listed immediately, the first of which was one about "The Emerald Queen".

"Hmm. Integra Hellsing. Is she a model?" She tossed that article to the back of her mind, looking to the next one, and that was where it got interesting.

**"Child abuse ruling overturned. Integra Hellsing and daughter reunited."  
**A strikingly clear photo marked the digital record. "That's the girl on the video." Lydia had a moment of internal glee at how easy it was to discover her target.

**"George Hellsing(10), was returned to her London home at Hellsing Manor on Waltcrest Boulevard London Circle After evidence of false testimony made by Sir Adam Edwards was discovered." **

One line replayed in her mind from the previous article as she continued her research. 'Who is the Emerald Queen? Yeah, who are you Integra Hellsing?'

Her next task was finding a map. "Waltcrest? Waltcrest? Where is Waltcrest?" she muttered as she scanned the map and typed in the address. Right now she was on River Circle that meant Waltcrest Boulevard was only a scant two miles away all she had to do was follow this street to the intersection, take a right, and then follow the curve to the Hellsing gates. With a quick print, she had her map and directions.

Weariness overtook Lydia as she took to the wheel again. It wasn't far; but being awake during the day was taking its toll. She had been up all of last night and it looked like she would be up for at least most of the day. She finally saw the intricate gates of Hellsing on Waltcrest and she parked.

'_I'll have to ditch the car soon, probably tonight; but first let's see what is going on in this place.' _Unfortunately, Lydia saw nothing. All of the windows in the front of the manor were darkened and there was no movement in the early morning. "What time is it anyway?" She looked to the dashboard and the clock read 4:30 _"Alright, if they even attempt to act like a normal family, then they should be moving in a few hours. The convoy is probably back by now.' _

Lydia decided to doze until someone came out of the gate, she would follow them, ditch the car wherever she ended up, and take a cab back. She had a few bucks.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

Lydia dozed quietly in the driver seat of the stolen sedan. At around seven, the gates opened, waking Lydia. When living with Vampires you tended to sleep lightly. She watched silently from her parking space near the gate. The sleek Ashton Martin pulled out with Walter at the wheel. She watched the uber expensive luxury car turn at the end of the block. Then and only then, she pulled out. She had common sense if they saw her start up and follow them as soon as they left they would be watching her. But if she just so happened to come up after a few minutes … and be going to the same place they were then that was something different.

"Now where are you going?" Lydia asked herself rhetorically, as she followed the Martin, luckily their destination was only twenty minutes away. "Anderson Royal Academy for the gifted?" Lydia watched as George and some other girl, closer to her age, dropped out of the car in the preppy little uniforms. "No way the kid Master wants is in … a prep school?" Well this should be interesting.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"See you this evening ladies."

"Bye Uncle Walter," George beamed, as she and Rebecca prepared for another day at the mandatory torture facility. Both of the girls were unaware of Lydia watching them as they raced up the steps.

"Looks like I'll have to wait till recess. I'd stick out like a big sore thumb in there."

So Lydia resumed her napping in the car parked around back of the school. She growled in annoyance as The loud class bell rang roused her every hour and fifteen minutes. After the fourth bell, when she closed her eyes again, she was assaulted by the sound of thousands of feet rushing to the playground.

"Finally, recess." groaned Lydia, as she climbed out of the car grogilly.

Her muscles ached as she stretched from her uncomfortable nap. Looking back, she decided she might as well leave the car here. Somebody would find the hulking thing soon enough. Entering the school was easy enough: a quick trip up a tree, a drop down to the wall, and finally to the ground and she was in. She made a B-line towards her target. George was standing on the front steps of the building growling at a redhead. Lydia saw the same girl George had gotten out of the car with was holding her back from the redhead.

"HEATHEN, I refuse to acknowledge your repentance! You're still a hellbound monster!"

"Olivia, last warning sit down and shut your mouth before I slam you into the ground and shut it for you," George's eyes darkened to an unnatural red, as she clenched her fist. The Hellsing heiress was physically restraining herself from ripping Olivia's ugly face off.

"Can I cut in?" Lydia asked sweetly, tapping on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia turned, insulted that someone would interrupt her righteous duty. When she had completed the turn, Lydia's hand slammed into her hard across the face. George's eyes widened as Olivia span around tears in her eyes.

"Who are you?" Oliva sneered, as she rubbed sore jaw. Lydia grinned flashing her fangs again. She loved the instant the fear played over Olivia's features, just like all of the people she did it to. She leaned forward brushing her sharpened acrylic nails across Olivia's reddened cheek. Olivia backed away shivering "YOU ARE A MONSTER TOO!!"

"Hell yeah I am." Lydia giggled madly, as she watched Olivia gracefully turn tail and run. "So my fellow monster, how are you?"

"Fine." George muttered, staring at the older girl.

She was bold with medium length purple hair she wore in wild spikes. Her long nails were painted a matching purple and sharp. She grinned at George her fangs standing out in sharp contrast. Her plain pale face was painted to perfection. Her lips were stained the dark crimson of George's eyes and a dusky purple was dusted over her eyelids. However, George's real attention focused on her clothes they were amazing. The corset slimmed her little waist and pushed her small budding chest up. George loved it and she wanted one.

"I love your top." George stated , as she slared at the intricate gold lace on the corset.

"Thanks George."

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh everyone knows you George. You're infamous," A small awkaward silence began to form and Lydia squashed it by chiming in, "So who was the tart with strawberry icing?"

"Olivia, she hates me. Ignore her it makes her leave faster." George commented flippantly.

"You weren't ignoring her."

"I told YOU to ignore her. I'll be beating her to a bloody sniveling pulp, scraping her up, and tossing her in the nearest toilette where all the crap is supposed to be."

"Nice," Lydia grinned, clapping her hands. "Sounds like a show to me."

"Glad you think so. I'm selling tickets."

"Who is silent Sally over there?"

Lydia leaned over to look right at Rebecca. The girl was sitting still as stone, her eyes unfocused. Just moments before she had been trying to control George. It was like someone had pushed a pause button on her.

"Oh sorry, this is my sister Rebecca." George stated, tapping Rebecca on the shoulder. "She's shy."

"Hello." Rebecca stated quietly, she did not even look Lydia's way. Though she could now be farther away from her master she had little interest in other people especially this girl.

"Sister?"

"Yeah, she is twelve."

"I'm fourteen." announced Lydia. "How old are you?"

"I'm ten. Hey ….. Uhm Lydia right? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why do you have fangs?"

"I'm a vampire, pure and simple."

"What?" George's demeanor instantly changed. There was no way a vampire would be outside during the day and there was no way she wouldn't be able to sense one right next to her. "YOU are a vampire?" George scoffed, she stifled her giggles as she turned back to Lydia.

"Yes." said Lydia, stiffening at the more than implied disbelief.

"Then do something vampiric." challenged George, with a smirk.

"Like what?" asked Lydia, knowing full well that she couldn't…not yet anyway.

"Like run to that tree," George pointed to a tree over the wall and more than five blocks away. "And be back in two seconds."

"What?" gawked Lydia. She knew vampires were fast, but that fast?

"Can't do that? Then how about disappearing from sight, or turning into a bat or mist, or oh shape shifting, can you do that?"

"Sister." called Rebecca, in a warning voice.

"_Don't worry, I won't bite her," _ George responded, giving Rebecca a wink.

"Can you do those things?" asked Lydia, pointedly, already knowing that she could. '_Come on Princess, show me what you can do.' _

"George." warned Rebecca again.

"Of course not, only vampires can do those things and they don't exist everyone knows that." said George, purposely trying to instill what was common knowledge.

"Get off it, we both know that's not true. And so does Olivia. Why else would she call you a monster?"

"Couldn't she just be a jealous harpy?" George supplied, before stiffening herself. "And, why do you go around professing to be a vampire when you're obviously not?"

Rebecca stood watching both girls glare defiantly at one another. The air around them buzzed with energy.

"Why do you run around pretending to be human when you aren't?" _'Come on take the bait blondie?' _Lydia begged any diety that was willing to listen. _'Do something.' _ George winked out of vision for one second and reappeared next to her.

"I don't." was George's answer. She grinned victoriously at Lydia's sharp gasp. However, George's glee was shortlived, the school bell pierced the air calling the children back inside.

"Come on George, we have to go," urged Rebecca, something about this "Vampire" smelled off. There was a darkness around her and now that she was paying attention she could see it.

"If you ever get tired of playing human, come and find me at Tomb City." said Lydia, crossing her arms, her grin now matched George's. There was no way she wouldn't come.

George laughed.

"You mean that abandoned and condemned funeral home?" George laughed again. This kid was trying too hard.

"Yeah, that place. That is if you're not scared.... Your mother will be there." Challenged Lydia, raising her eyebrows at George.

George's stance changed at the mention of her family. Rebecca noticed and she redoubled her efforts to drag George away.

"Come on George, we'll be late for class. And I know how much you just love visiting the head mistresses office."

"My mother is Integra Hellsing."

"Not her, your real mother. I know all about you George. You were almost adopted .... again, and she was charged with child abuse. You do know it's becasue she doesn't want you."

That did it. George shifted again, and was breathing down Lydia's neck. "Insult my family again and this won't be a game anymore LYDIA." George wheeled too fast for Lydia to follow and dragged Rebecca back to class.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

After school, George was still fuming. _'How the hell can she claim to be a vampire? I am not going to stand by and let her insult MY Mother.'_ George pace irritably, as she and Rebecca waited for thier ride. Soon the Martin pulled up and Vladimir waved the girls over.

"Master, I have a question." George began, as she sat in the backseat huffing.

"What is it George?"

"I met a girl today and she claimed to be a vampire."

"What?" Vladimir's eyes widened comically, as he slammed on the brakes stopping short. "Are you serious? She claimed to be a vampire?"

"She's human," George spat, as Alucard started the car again. "She just claims to be a vampire and she called me out. She said Sir isn't my real mother."

"Familiars," said Alucard, as he pulled the Martin into the gates of Hellsing and up the circular driveway. "I'll explain inside." The pair followed Vladimir into the den. Vladimir dropped into the big brown leather chair.

"Familiars, You were saying Master," questioned George, as she and Rebecca sat crossed legged on the floor. It was like a grim story-time.

"Familiars are humans, they're obsessed with the idea of being a vampire," explained Alucard. His face brightened with amnusement. "Haven't you noticed lately how the humans' pop culture has been flooded with the icons, symbols, and beliefs of vampires? There are movies, books, songs, and even cereal, all with the image of the vampire."

"Isn't it just a fad, Grandmaster?"

"I'm not your master anymore. And no it isn't. A fad fades, but the idea, the fear, and the appeal of vampires has been around for ages. Even when I was young, people were drawn to me. Vampire kind has a certain sensuality that most humans envy."

"I can't believe she claimed to be a vampire," George seethed. Every fiber of her being was insulted; that Lydia had the audacity to compare herself to Alucard, Seras, and even to her.

"Not another girl?" laughed Alucard his chuckle taking on a bit of melancholy. "Ah, poor George, when will you ever meet a boy at school?"

"What?" asked George, shock showing on her face. "I go to an all girls school Master."

"Sorry, I forgot. That is going to have to change. The only boy you have eyes for Michael.... and he's catholic." he laughed at her.

"I do not." yelled George.

"Yes, you do. You're just too young to realize it."

"How did we get on this subject?" George asked Rebecca.

Rebecca just sat there and shrugged at George.

But this was not to be the end of this. George and Rebecca went out side for thier evening practice and Vladimir went upstairs to have a conversation with his countess about putting George in a co-ed school.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

The next day, again at recess, Lydia was there. George and Rebecca were practicing their Katas when Lydia strolled over to them. The familiar sauntered over with the confidence of a grown woman as she slid up behind George.

"So you know Karate too I see, princess." commented Lydia, as she watched them. Their motions were concise sharp and clean. Sure they lacked experience and had a lot to learn yet; but it was still more than enough to impress Lydia.

"What do you want familiar?" stated George, as they ignored her and continued with their exercises.

"What did you just call me?" Lydia hissed, her previously teasing smile turning dark.

"A familiar," George responded a little louder. "I didn't realize you couldn't hear. You're nothing more than a human. No, you're worse. You're a vampire wanna be." smirked George.

"Speaking of wanna be's," Lydia continued, slightly miffed that this 'girl' looked down on her. "Why do you want someone who isn't even your species to be your mother?"

At this, George's hands dropped from her stance and she squarely glared at Lydia.

"George," warned Rebecca.

But George hushed her with a flippant wave.

_'It's OK, Becky.' _

Rebecca quietly obeyed her master and stood down.

"What do you want with me?"

"I don't want anything with you, but my Master does."

"Who is your master?"

"Can't tell you that. You'll just have to come and meet her."

"Why should I? How do I know it's not a trap?"

"Simple princess, a real mother wouldn't harm her daughter like your's did." smiled Lydia.

When George glared at her again, she knew she had George right where she wanted her.

"SHE. IS. NOT. MY. REAL. MOTHER!" George snarled, punctuating each of her words with uneeded emphasis.

"Yes she is. Your fake mom is a fashion model, the emerald queen. You're fake father is an ambassador for the real queen. You live on Walcrest in a big fancy house with a butler."

George's eyes narrowed and became a dangerous bloody red.

"Familiar." addressed George, not even using the girl's real name.

"Lydia," she corrected her, grinning cheerfully at George's fluster. _'Poor Kid is too easily angered for her own good. She'll be there, probably tonight.' _

"Lackey.... Vampire toy..... Slave," George hissed, her glaring burning crimson eyes radiating hatred at Lydia. "Know your place when you speak to me. You don't deserve a name. And if you want to keep your head on your shoulders, I suggest that you stop talking," growled George. "You know nothing of my family."

"I know that they are not your real family. And that your real one wants you back."

"Then they shouldn't have given me up."

"They didn't, someone interfered." Lydia continued, stoking George's anger even higher. She knew the girl wouldn't attack her here.

George smirked at her, her fangs peeking through.

"So Master ruffed you guys up, huh. Rebecca remind me to tell him he obviously missed some trash in his clean up."

Now Lydia got defensive. Nobody calls her master trash.

"How dare you? My master is the greatest of all vampires!"

"Right, that's why I've never heard of her."

"Maybe not, but you will cause when we take over…."

Lydia stopped herself. Revealing too much of the master plan was a no-no, even if it was to entice George to join them.

"Like that would ever happen." growled George.

"Look, just like yesterday, if you want to know about your mother, then come to Tomb City. If not, then you're just a human and no true vampire at all."

George growled at Lydia. No vampire wanna be was going to get the better of her.

"Rebecca…"

"No, George don't." warned Rebecca, already guessing what George was going to do.

"Don't worry Becky everything will be fine."

"What if it is a trap? What if she's just trying to goat you?"

"Like I can't take her, she's just a human."

"You know what I mean Master." frowned Rebecca.

The day progressed slowly with blessedly no more intteruptions from Lydia or Olivia. When George got home, she did her homework and practiced with Rebecca.

"Hey Sis, are you helping me today?" The crawling sensation she recognized as Seras pricked her senses.

"Yes George." Seras beamed, as she stepped out into the dim evening shadows.

"Wow you look awesome." George beamed, as she finally caught full view of Seras.

The buxom vampire stood in her new outfit. She was wearing fitted white pants with cutouts at the knees. A tight black belly top. She grinned flashing her little fangs and she propped her red glasses up on her head. They were just like Master's; but instead of flaming orange, hers were primary red. Her coat crossed over her chest with strips to function as buttons, letting it sway open for full mobility. The look was completed with heavy combat boots.

"Yeah, I couldn't go roof hopping in that uniform and I have a lot more work with Master out of commission."

"It's about time you changed outfits, you look much cooler. So what are we going to work on now?"

"Fighting multiple enemies," Seras replied, before she swept her duster coat out and a group of five shadow beasts were left in it's wake.

"Who are you, and what have you done with my Sis," George asked, her voice dripping with mock concern. "You used to never do that."

"Doesn't mean I couldn't George, I just never did. I am a vampire and I have to be able to act like one now since I am doing all of the fighting now." Applause range out behind them from the patio.

"I'm so proud both my girls. They growing up so fast." Vladimir smiled light and silly. "Seras, I approve whole heartedly of the wardrobe change. I can't call you police girl anymore."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

The Hellsing manor was silent. Integra and Vladimir were asleep upstairs. Walter was in bed down the hall and Rebecca was unconscious, sleeping with George again.

"Time to go."

It was only 1:00 AM, but the city was silent as she made her way towards Tomb city. Her tireless muscles moved in perfect harmony like well oiled pistons. George now stood in front of the abandoned building affectionately known by all as Tomb City. It was a statuesque stone building. The door hung crooked with a barely readable DO NOT ENTER sign hanging on it for dear life. The boarded up windows smelled strongly of old rotted wood. It had also been decoratively vandalized by the locals and painted with various gang signs and death symbols. Each tomb stone sitting outside in the front yard for display had been tagged and painted. George smiled as she read a few.

"Worked to death, Shot by Cupid, F_cked to death, Just resting ... I'll get you back later. Ha ha ha."

George shook her head in mirth. Humans could be funny sometimes. Then again...some of them were a pain in the ass. Like Lydia, the vampire wanna be. George frowned as she remembered why she was here. Rebecca had been so dead set against her coming that she'd snuck away. George hated disobeying, but she had to put this girl in her place and tell her supposed mother off.

_'Let's get this over with. I've got to be home by sunrise.'_

George walked up the steps and phased through the decrepit plywood door. All was quiet...and dark. But that didn't matter to George; she could see just as well in the dark.

"Bitch. She's not even here." snarled George, knowing that no human could see in this darkness.

"Oh, very good George. She's not here, but I am."

Immediately, George wheeled around searching for the source of the disembodied voice. She searched through the shadows of the funeral home looking for her enemy. "Where are you? I want to tell you where to shove it."

"TSK TSK is that any way to speak to your mother," said the soft silvery female voice.

"Bullshit, my mother is Integra Hellsing." The same silver in her voice quickly became iron as she laughed darkly.

"Ha ha, the fashion model? Ha ha, now don't be silly. I know full well how smart you are. She could never have borne such a marvel."

"Shows how much you know." smirked George, wanting so much to tell her about her mother, and yet knowing that she shouldn't.

George felt a tug on her mind's strings and she immediately closed down her mind.

"Stealing government secrets is forbidden." mocked George, still looking for the source of the female voice.

"Well done, only a true vampire could block me out."

"If you show yourself I'll knock you out too."

"Ooh, so violent. You're just delightful."

"And you're a pain in my ass. This conversation is over." said George, turning to leave.

Suddenly, a very tall and sultry woman dropped from the ceiling and stood before her. She had blood red eyes and white following hair that made her pale skin look even paler. Beside her, stood another girl very different from the first one. That was definitely not Lydia. This girl was dangerous. She didn't look it, but George could feel it. Her "darkness" oozed from her like a bad cologne. The older girl set her senses on edge. She had black hair and green eyes, but George could see through the contacts to the real vampiric red, and see the monster that she truely was.

"Hold on, my dear little princess. I've waited so long for you."

"Who are you?" growled George. "And what did you do with Lydia? Did you kill her?"

"Why do you care what happens to my familiar?"

"Ah, so that's it. I **was** set up."

"And you fell so easily. Wanting to know your real mother brought you here...brought you to me." smiled Angelica.

"You're no mother."

"Oh, but I am. I oversaw your design. I oversaw all of them. But only you survived. I knew you would be the one even then. And now here you are...perfect and ready."

"Ready for what?"

"To be queen. The warlord of my Army."

"Sod off. I already have a job."

George phased out to leave. She was standing outside Tomb City, when she felt that female vampire's presence again. George didn't want to go home with that girl following her, so she stood there and waited. After five minutes, Angelica and Sin showed themselves again.

"You could feel her, couldn't you?"

"Yes. Now start talking. Who are you and what do you want?"

"You are marvelous, such...sensitivity. Oh, forgive me. We never did introduce ourselves, did we?"

George waited impatiently.

"I am Angelica, leader of the Krin Coven and ... this little darling is Sin."

Sin nodded at George, but George did not nod back. An obvious slight. Sin's eyebrows knit together in anger, but she said nothing.

"Thank you. Now I know how to address your tombstones when I stomp your faces to the ground," growled George, as this time her nails hardened into steel-like claws.

She moved fast, but Sin was able to move with her. George was thrown off guard by Sin's speed. Angelica just applauded her direct atatck.

"Well darling, if you wanted to play all you had to do was say so."

Sin stood ready and George snarled. She had never met anyone able to keep up with her other than Master and Seras. She was even getting faster than Ink. Sin growled at George in anger and her hands too became claws. She ghosted forward and slashed at George's middle intending to rake her belly open, but George disappeared and reappeared behind her. George turned on a dime and slashed her claws against Sin's back, raking it open like a torn circle tent.

"Bravo...Bravo." Angelica cooed at George's strike. "Looks like those vermin haven't done too much damage to your natural talent."

Sin growled and snarled in agony and pain as the skin on her back knit itself back together. She turned and again tried to rip George's face off. George leaned back, but only missed being ripped open by millimeters.

_'She is so fast ... she can't be faster than me, can she?' _thought George, as she was being pushed more and more on the defensive.

Faster than any human eye could follow, George and Sin fought. Sin punched at George's head, but she ducked. Sin recovered and kicked George in the stomach. George got the air kicked right out of her and went flying as the devastating kick connected. Blood trickled from George's sliced forehead, but soon just like Sin it closed itself back up as the angry little dhampire glared at her opponent. And what angered her even more was that little freaking whelp was laughing at her. George narrowed her eyes in anger and charged at her. Sin waited for her attack and watched her every move. At the last second, George jumped into the air fully intending to punch her into the ground, however, Sin just sidestepped her attack, spun on her back foot and using her inhuman strength leaned back into a hand stand and swung her feet to catch George in the face. George fell to the ground tears in her eyes.

George rolled with her impact to get back on her feet. Sin leapt in launching another kick, but George grabbed Sin's foot and tried to break her leg in half. Sin felt what George was doing and disappeared from her grip. She reappeared behind her and tried to kick her, but George felt her presence and back flipped over her. She then did a serious of flips and landed on her feet. She turned, glared at Sin, and prepared to fight again. Angelica just watched, her eyes alight with delight and wonderment.

"That's my baby, don't give up. Show mother what you can really do."

George had heard her and turned her attention to glare at Angelica, but that's when Sin attacked again. Quicker than she had expected, Sin connected with a palm foot combo with all her might. However, for all the ferocity that Sin had, George Hellsing was better trained. She blocked or ducked all of Sin's next punches and kicks. Not only that, she hit Sin more than once which angered Sin to no end. No Freak ought to ever be able to get the best of her. So she decided to turn this fight up a notch. Sin began to move even faster and twice her punches slipped through George's defenses. She then grabbed George's shirt, punched her in the face and broke her nose, wrapped her arm around her head, forced her to turn to avoid breaking her arm and pushed her to the ground. Sin held her there, forcing her face and head into the dirt.

At first, George reacted as any human would, flailing for air and trying to get Sin off her back. But then something snapped in George and reminded her that she didn't need air. That and she was Alucard's daughter and in no way was she allowed to lose to this wretched and damned creature. George growled with all her rage and anger as she rose off the ground and took Sin with her. Off the ground, Sin was now off balance. True she was a vampire, but she spent most of her time on the ground. Fighting in mid air was something that she never had to do before. Now George had the upper hand. George flung Sin through the air and Sin spun out of control, momentarily offset. She tried to recover, but that was when George appeared in front of her and hit her with a right punch that sent her head reeling. Sin had barely gotten her sight back, when George appeared again. She was above her, smiled at her, and then kicked the blessed crap out of her. Sin fell to the ground with such force, that it cracked the sidewalk.

Angelica was truly impressed with George's abilities. She smiled so hard that it looked like her face would break. She knew that George was special. She had survived when none of the others had. But this...this was incredible.

"My word George! You are incredible! More amazing that I could have ever hoped for or dreamt of!" praised Angelica, with overjoyed pride.

"Shut up! You're not my mother! And you didn't make me! I was born to Integra Hellsing and Alucard Nosferatu!" shouted George.

Once again Sin took advantage of George's distraction. She jumped up and charged at George like a speeding train. George turned in time to see her, but not in time to stop her. She hit George like a ten ton wrecking ball. Both girls fell to the ground and started wresting for control. Angelica could only watch and laugh with fiendish glee as her creation fought a real vampire and seemed to be holding her own. However, George was getting sick and tired of this game and wanted to go home. It was time to kill this monster as she had killed all the other monsters she had faced.

When Sin threw a punch at her, George caught her by the wrist, forced her to the ground, and broke her arm as she bent it backwards. Sin howled in pain and anguish as her "dead" limb dangled from her arm. But George was not done with her yet. If they wanted to see what she could do then she would show them. George began to mercilessly beat Sin with every move that Alucard had ever taught her. She punched Sin's face in. She kicked Sin several times and more than once to the head. Sin tried to retaliate, but her right arm was broken and George countered her every move. Finally, George had had enough of playing with this girl and was going to kill her. That's when Angelica moved in.

"That's enough my little princess. I need her."

"Then you shouldn't have let her attack me." said George, raising her hand for the final blow. All five of her claws were about to lance into Sin's chest.

Angelica raced to Sin's side and took George's raised right hand in hers, thus stopping her from killing Sin. George struggled against the hold Angelica had on her hand and she was winning. It was then that Sin's arm finally finished knitting itself back together and she threw the distracted George off.

"I said enough. Looks like you need a lesson in obedience, little one." frowned Angelica, as she soothed her bruised wrist.

Sin stood between George and Angelica.

"And you should know better than to yank a tiger by the tail." snarled George, snarling at them.

George looked rough. The jagged scar on her forehead and her muscles ached furiously. Her nose had finally stopped bleeding, but it was dull ache in the center of her face. George took a swipe at her and Angelica grinned as Sin blocked it.

"Hey _**Mommy**_, if you are so great why don't you fight me yourself." taunted George, hatred and contempt flashing in her eyes as she glared at Angelica.

For that insult, Sin flung George back and stars danced before her eyes as again she hit the ground. George was quickly being overwhelmed.

"Sin finish it." ordered Angelica, wanting so much to get George back to their lair.

It was then that George felt someone's hand hand pass right through her and intense burning pain engulfed her chest. Sin's arm protruded from the wall, along with the entirety of her torso and constricted her heart from behind. George turned and looked behind her to find Sin grinning, the red clearly shining through her contacts.

"You are just a freak and you will never defeat me."

George's eyes grew blurry as the blood was being withheld from her body. Like any vampire or freak, without the blood she was quickly locking up and becoming immobile. Soon she shut down and collapsed to the ground.

"She did well, don't you think." asked Angelica, a huge grin on her face.

Sin just wretched her arm, snapping the healed bone, and rebreaking to let it set properly. The bones fused neatly and then she licked her lips free of the blood that flowed from her fat lip. She then licked her fingers free of George's blood.

"She may be a success, but she is not a vampire Master." Sin recited. However, Sin wisely did not mention that her Master wasn't either.


	27. George get trapped

George blinked painfully awake as her body began to function again. She looked around and quickly remembered where she was and what had happened to her. She struggled fitfully in Sin's Iron grasp.

"Stop it and be still," Angelica ordered.

George ignored her and tried to gouge out Sin's stomach. The young vampire easily avoided the disembowelment and tightened her death like grip on George.

"Go burn in hell!!" George screamed, as she doubled her efforts.

Angelica snarled as her wrist lashed out to strike George hard across the face. Stars danced across George's vision when the strike connected. She blinked in pain, clearing her vision and then glared angrily at Angelica.

"You will NOT speak to me that way!" Angelica bellowed.

George defiantly growled at Angelica, she had been hit harder that that by her master. George had no idea where Angelica and Sin were taking her, but she knew she did not want to be there. Sin held George as she warped her and her Master away from Tomb City. When the trio became solid again, Sin flung George into a wall.

"SIN," Angelica called, turning towards the young vampire. "You are not to do that again."

George saw the look of fear pass over Sin before she bowed low apologizing for her terrible behavior. Angelica did not even have to raise her voice. The reprimand had been chaste, more of a suggestion than a true order; and yet still it terrified Sin. Angelica reached out a hand to help George up. George snarled at her before slapping the hand away. That gentle swipe left a trail of four bleeding lacerations on Angelica's hand.

"Don't touch me," George snarled at Angelica. The Hellsing heiress rose back to her feet cautiously glaring at both Sin and Angelica.

"I think you need to learn some respect," Angelica mused quietly, as she watched her hand heal. "Sin you take her to a cell until she learns that Mother knows best."

George was blindsided by Sin's speed. The girl instantly had her forearm pressing down on her throat. George was promptly dragged away and deposited in the tiny cell. It was barely tall enough for George to stand up in and if she spread her arms she could touch each of the slimy stone walls. Instantly, the agonizing fear of being confined in a small space enveloped and swallowed George. Her chest grew tight and her vision got narrow. Her muscles tightened and her body began to shake uncontrollably.

Angelica was surprise when she heard the screaming begin. She had expected her princess to phase out of the cell fighting. However, this was much more interesting. She listened with amusement as George wailed in the tiny little room. The darkness pressed upon her like a vice. She made her hands bleed pummeling her fists into the stone that refused to move.

"Master, she is plenty strong enough to tear the cell apart, so why doesn't she?" questioned Sin, as she watched the childish display.

"She too has a fear." Angelica realized, making Sin cringe at the memory.

Sin had been tortured. She had been nearly murdered in the sun by her Master. Never again would she make the mistake of challenging her. Sin grabbed her arm in remembrance, as the ghost pain ran through it. Her arm had blistered and burned; her flesh had melted away in a rancid bubbling mess in that thin strip of sunlight that had filtered down.

"Leave her in there, let's see if she'll break." smirked Angelica.

Sin nodded as George continued to cry and rage in her miniature hell.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Rebecca flailed in George's bed; sweat running down her pink skin. She was burning her entire body itched with a deep craving. She whined as she tossed away the covers. She scraped at her burning, itching, and tightening skin. She whined when no relief presented itself.

"Master…," She mumbled, before her screaming began as her pain intensified. Her scream pierced the walls of Hellsing Manor, waking its owner.

"What the hell?" Integra muttered, as the screaming intensified. "Is that Rebecca?"

Vladimir was sleeping next to her and soon he awoke as well. His eyes were bleary and his hair was ragged. The pair went blazing down the staircase to George's room. They saw Rebecca writhing and flailing on the bed sweat pouring off of her in buckets.

"What is wrong with her," Integra asked, as she tried to sit Rebecca up. She failed and was slapped by one of Rebecca's wildly swinging arms.

"Where is George?" Vladimir asked, instantly noticing that Rebecca was the only resident of the bed.

"My God," Integra exclaimed, as she finally got a hold of Rebecca. "The child is burning up."

"It's withdrawal. She needs George."

"Where is she?" Integra asked, holding the struggling Rebecca. She patted the girls face before interjecting, "Wake up Rebecca, come on, we need you to wake up."

Rebecca groggily opened her grey eyes. The orbs held a frightening emptiness.

"Rebecca! Rebecca! Come on stay awake. WALTER!!" shouted Integra, as Rebecca continued to cry and shake.

"Sir Integra," Walter responded, as he opened the wide door to George's room.

"Rebecca is sick. Get help. She has a major fever and the shakes."

Walter nodded as he saw the girl convulsing in Integra's arms.

"Integra is police girl here?" questioned Alucard.

"No Vlad, she's patrolling and field training with the Geese."

"DAMN," The Romani prince exclaimed, losing all of his regal pride as the doctors rushed in.

"Help Her!" Integra ordered the doctors, as she was hastily pushed away.

"Someone get me some ice," One of the emergency medics barked as he took Integra's place. "We have to get this fever under control … and get some sedatives she is going to hurt herself if she doesn't stop seizing."

Integra stood by the doorway her arms wrapped around her middle.

_'How did this happen? Where did George go? Is she okay?'_ While both George and Rebecca faced their demons, so did Integra. _'How could I not know my daughter wasn't in here? Was the table right?'_

'Could I really be as inept as those bastards on the round table think?'

"Please Doctor," Integra nearly pleaded before continuing, "There has to be something I can do."

"Yes there is; you can tell us what drugs this girl is on. These are the classic symptoms of withdrawal." One of the doctors told Integra, as he held Rebecca's face over a bucket while she wretched her guts up.

"She isn't on any drugs. Just help her."

"We can't," The doctor sternly replied. "Her fever is rising and this is only the beginning stages of withdrawal. Next comes delirium, dehydration, and if we don't keep her sedated, self injury."

"Please, help her."

"DAMN IT ALL," Vladimir hissed stomping away towards Integra's office. He pulled the phone from its cradle and raptly dialed Seras number. It felt wrong to be using such an unreliable method to reach Seras.

"Where are you?"

Integra wallowed in helplessness. There was nothing she could do.

"Where is George? She wouldn't just leave like this knowing how it would affect Rebecca."

_'There is no way I can be this useless,'_ she thought morbidly before she slunk out of the room. Te sound of Rebecca vomiting haunted her as she made her way back to her office.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George was in the corner; sitting, hugging her knees, and rocking back and forth. Her throat was hoarse and aching, her knuckles bloody and bruised, and her eyes were puffy and swollen.

"Somebody help me ... Mommy ... Daddy," George croaked.

She felt tiny and trapped in the small pitch-black cell. The walls were ever shrinking, closing in on her making her feel even smaller and weaker.

"Wonderful, simply wonderful," Angelica squealed. She sat in her tall, gold and red throne, with Sin draped across lap silently. "It hasn't even been a whole day yet. By tomorrow night, she'll be ready to do whatever I want. She is probably getting hungry too." Angelica lifted the elegant gilded smoky crystal glass to her lips and drank the thick liquid with a metallic tang.

"Sin, when you go hunting, find someone for her. There is no way she will be able to resist. She IS going to break."

"Of course Master," Sin replied. They heard George dully banging on the wall and Angelica laughed.

George shivered, the burn in her throat becoming uncomfortable; and so was the itching of her skin.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Vladimir snarled as he slammed the phone down.

"This is entirely my goddamn fault! If I hadn't caved and let George fight the ghouls she would never have been found by whoever the hell this is." Alucard swiped his, still large, hand across Integra's wide desk tossing everything on it to the wooden floor. The guilt was crushing. "Why the hell won't Seras answer?" Vlad growled and clenched his fist before tenting his hands over his dark eyes.

"We have to find George. Rebecca is getting worse." said Integra quietly, as she watched him rage.

"I know, but I can't call her anymore ... I can't even call Ink. I am useless!"

"YOU are useless! YOU," Integra hissed, her chair failing away as she stood up. "I can't even make Rebecca comfortable! I have lost my baby again! And maybe the Table was right. I don't deserve to be their mother. At least you haven't been under constant attack!"

"No Integra this is not the time! We have to focus this anger on where it needs to go.

"You're right who took our George? Where did Rebecca say she went?"

"She didn't. And I can do nothing as a human. We need Seras to follow her trail."

"Something must be wrong. Why isn't she answering? Integra reached over him to pick up the phone. "I'll try to get Pip."

"I'll try to see if Rebecca is lucid enough to help us." Integra nodded as Vlad slid from in front of her. He made his way back down stairs to the withering Rebecca. She struggled as the doctors wiped her down with cool rags and sponges.

"Rebecca … Rebecca please you need to wake up… Where is George? Where is George?" Rebecca simply muttered her eyes glazed with fever induced madness.

"Where is George?"

"Grandmaster," Rebecca asked weakly in a rare moment of clarity.

"Yes Rebecca," Vladimir responded grabbing her flushed burning hand. "Where is George?"

"F… f…familiar … Tomb … City…" Rebecca quaked her energy fading as another wave of nausea hit her.

"Sir," The doctor began as Rebecca hurled into the bucket again. "She is becoming majorly dehydrated. No matter how many fluids we inject we she just keep getting more dehydrated."

"I know just keep her stable for as long as you can. She needs something completely different."

Vladimir left Rebecca to the care of the doctors. "Integra I have a lead Keep trying to get Seras, tell her Tomb city."

"Tomb City," Integra's eyebrows raised in pure suspicion. "Why the hell would George be there?"

"Apparently the familiar has been bugging her for days luring her there. I should have seen it when she asked about familiars. I should have known that the familiar would have a master. I'm going there to check it out."

Vladimir took caution into consideration and armed himself to the teeth. He slung his rifle over his back and inserted two pistols into the holsters at his waist. He was instantly in a truck and making his way to the old mausoleum everyone called tomb city.

_'How damn cliché can you be?'_ He muttered, as he sped down the empty streets of London as the sun peeked over the horizon.

"Seras should be getting back soon," he mused, as his tires left a figurative smoking trail behind him.

"Integra…."

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. George was here...and so were two others."

"And then what?"

"And then nothing, I'm human now. I need Seras. Have you been able to contact her?"

"No. She's..."

"Damn it, Seras! Where the hell are you?!"

"You called." mused Seras, morphing into the room.

"George is gone."

"George..."

"She was here. Follow her trail and find her."

"Is that Seras?" asked Integra.

"Yes."

"Where the hell has she been and why didn't she answer me?"

"I've been busy. Whoever took George wanted to make sure I didn't interfere. I've been killing ghouls all night." said Seras, as she continued to search the room.

"Vlad..."

"Don't worry, Seras and I will find her… you just take care of Rebecca. You are in for a rough night. Take care, Integra."

Vladimir hung up and then he watched as Seras' eyes grew blood red as she looked around the room.

"There were two others here," Seras began her eyes glowing. She watched the ghost action of the battle. "A tall woman and a young girl were here. There was a Vampire here," reported Seras. "I can't tell which one is which.

Vladimir followed Seras and Seras followed George's trail. Seras went outside and began looking around.

''A fight took place here."

"Is George alright?" asked Vladimir, very worried.

"She's...terrified," Seras responded.

The fear in the air was almost like a tangible fog. They followed the trail until the sun sent Seras fleeing, and Alucard back to Hellsing Manor.

"How is Rebecca?"

"She isn't," Integra responded sadly. Her eyes were bleary and bloodshot and her back was slumped as if a great load was on it. "Her fever won't break. The doctors are barely keeping her stable. She won't stop screaming and the sedation barely helps anymore. They don't think she is going to make it much longer. They give her another day or two at the most. When she isn't screaming or spewing, she is in some sort of weird state. I want to help her, but God damn it they won't let me near her anymore."

"When the sun goes down, the very second it hits the horizon, me and Seras will be out there searching. Try to get some rest Integra."

"How the bloody holy hell am I supposed to get some rest when my daughter is in there dying and I can't do shit about it?!"

"Torturing yourself won't help her either. You need to eat and you need to at least attempt to sleep."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"Ah, Sin you're back ....with dinner I see." The little boy struggled in Sin's grip as the young vampire nodded.

"Yes mistress."

"Good toss him in there. Let's see how long my princess will last against her thirst AND her fear."

Sin complied, warping through space. George looked up blankly her red eyes glowing in the pitch darkness of the tiny cell.

"I brought you dinner," Sin said a smirk stretching across her little pixy face.

George's throat immediately tightened as the familiar fire flashed through it. Every breath that boy took was weakening her. Her throat was a blazing desert and he was a lush oasis all she had to do was kill him.

"No," George croaked, as Sin left. A soul freezing fear ran through the boy as he stared at George's eyes; peering at him from the darkness in the small cell.


	28. George cracks

George's entire body vibrated with hunger for the boy across from her in the painfully small cell. George's body shook violently and she snarled with painful hunger. Her blood burned, her throat was dry, and her migraine was getting worse. But the very worst part of this hunger was the fact that she could feel Rebecca's pain and was completely helpless to do anything about it. She could only hope that her family would take care of her servant for her. That, plus the painfully small stifling cell that kept squeezing down on her was becoming too much.

Fresh blood that was all she could see, smell, and think about. Her thoughts turned from her servant and ended up on her stomach, which cried out and begged to be fed. George turned her head towards the boy and her eyes burned into him. He was what six or seven. Well, whatever he was he smelled delicious. George's teeth were beginning to ache. They were begging pierce some warm, succulent, young flesh. She had to take her mind off eating him.

"What's your name?" She asked him. The boy stared at her in terrified silence. Those demonic red eyes held him in place; entrancing him without George even trying. "Hey you, the more I know about you the less you seem like a chicken dinner to me so... . Your. Name?"

"Greg," he muttered.

"Good, that is somewhere we can start. How old are you Greg?"

'That's it' George decided I have to distract myself learn about him; make him more than just a meat sack.

"I... I'm seven."

"My name is George and I'm ten. Where are you from?" George wrapped her arms tightly around her middle willing herself to forget that Gred was edible. She engrossed herself in the casual and general information that she was learning about him.

"I'm from Cambridge."

"I'm from here in London ... but mas... my father is from Romania, so I can speak Romanian."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Rebecca lay on the hospital bed, withering rapidly. Her skin was placid and thin.

"Is this even a symptom of withdrawal?" One of the doctors noted, as they hovered around Rebecca trying to keep her stable.

"It's a complication from the dehydration. If we can't stop her vomiting, she won't last much longer."

Integra growled from her office as she paced back and forth. Integra Wingates Hellsing was known for always being well dressed and perfect in her appearance; but now was the exception. She wore only her wrinkled green suit pants and her white dress shirt. Her jacket and vest had long been forsaken and thrown into some corner. Said white shirt was open, her sleeves were rolled up and her hair was a mess of white blond tangles on her head. The multiple times she had wrung her hands through it ruining any hope of neatness. She had already finished one case of cigars and had started on another. One of witch was now hanging raggedly between her clenched teeth. Her mind and her emotions were as ragged and as disheveled as her appearance. Rebecca's condition was worsening, George was missing, Alucard was human, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about any of it. Pissed Off, that's all she was and all she could feel. There was no one that she could call for help. No plans that she could place into action until they found out where George was. Uselessness, I am just so damn bloody uselessness. Integra strived on action and there was no action that she could take. She was paralyzed by an enemy that she could not fight, the sun.

"How damn long is the sun going to stay up? I swear is this the longest day in history?" The sun hung in the air, it didn't even seem like it was trying to find the horizon.

Integra fidgeted irritable, her fingers tapping her overfilled ashtray and her foot kicking one of the desk legs. Her fidgeting had now become outright twitching. She barely refrained herself from throwing her phone into a wall, just to have something to do.

"If I do that, I'll flip my desk ... and if I flip my desk I'll want to throw the chair, and if I throw the chair I'll break every goddamned window in this office, and Walter doesn't need the extra work." Integra took a deep breath and settled for pressing her intercom button and lighting another cigar. "Doctor, is there any change?"

"Only for the worse I'm afraid, Sir Hellsing. The withdrawal is causing complications because of the dehydration and vomiting. The fluid drip she was on isn't keeping her stable. We're trying to stop the vomiting. The fever is holding at 104. She can't this much longer, she is fading fast. We are keeping her sedated. Also the tremors have started making the I.V. injure her artery.

"Damn …Damn …Damn…DAMN!!" Integra released the intercom button and chomped down viciously on her slim cigar. Flicking her finger, she held down the other intercom button. "Vlad, when exactly will Seras be able to go out again?"

"As soon as the sun hits the horizon. We need a lead. All we have is two assailants at tomb city. Seras can't trace them. One of them was a vampire and phased. We can't find a trail. Seras is going to try something tonight."

"You tell her to leave no stone unturned. I want George back."

"Of course, Integra." She disconnected, letting her office fall back into the irritating silence.

However, it wasn't silent for long. CRASH CRASH Integra's reflexes sprang into action. She raced down the hall to Rebecca's room. She burst through the door in time to see Rebecca clawing at the doctor that was wiping the sweat from her face. She fought violently against the air and the doctors holding her down, as her eyes glazed from delirium.

"Let go of my master." Rebecca snarled. The sound came out a girgle from her throat abused by two days of near constant vomiting. She struggled clumsily her skin blazing from wild fever.

"Is she hallucinating?" one of the doctors asked, as Rebecca knocked over the cart next to her bed. Melting ice sloshed over the floor and the monitoring machine went sparking to the ground as Rebecca's foot lashed out knocking a doctor back.

"Damn it, hold her down or she'll put out her IV." shouted another.

"Hold her down, OGHHH."

Rebecca's wild spasms continued. Before Rebecca's eyes ghost images of George screaming in the tiny cell. Phantom pain from her heart being squeezed and her body being deprived of blood flashed through Rebecca's veins.

"Get me some more tranquilizers and some bandages! She is tearing her arm up. We have to stop the bleeding!"

"Argh, let me out! Please! Let me out! I'll be good! I swear!" Rebecca raved as she struggled against the doctors. Her voice croaked out in a rasp.

"What the hell is she screaming about?!" wondered Integra, as she too tried to help in calming the girl down. "Rebecca, Rebecca! Listen to me! You're fine; no one is going to hurt you."

"Let me go!" growled Rebecca with great rage. "ARGH!"

"Shit, I'm going to rip her other vein open if she doesn't be still! Damn it Trenton, hold her. I've almost got the needle ready!"

Rebecca thrashed about on her bed violently. Her arm was bleeding from the pulled out IV. Her body was drenched in sweat. Her eyes were glazed over and her senses were reeling in and out of consciousness Darkness and pain, only darkness and pain. There was nothing else.

The pain was unbearable. The ever-present and fire burning pain of the hunger. Rebecca's head was splitting, her veins were on fire, and her body was threatening to rip itself apart. Her body burned with fever and her mind flashed with images of fear and hatred she could not process.

"Master! Master I need you!" cried Rebecca. "Where are you Master?!"

"Rebecca, listen to me. Where are you?" Integra asked the weakening girl. "Do you see anything talk to me come one Becky we need your help."

"Darkness … only darkness."

"Please focus, Rebecca, tell me what you see." begged Integra.

"A boy."

"A boy?"

Now Integra's mind was racing. Missing persons. She could pin point a place to start if she could find a missing person report for whoever this boy was. But they were only reported if they had been missing for 24 hours. She prayed to God that it had been.

"Tell me about the boy." said Integra, now listening very intently to Rebecca's ravings.

"He is afraid….fear smell… delicious so very, very delicious. Oh, the tastes of his blood. I want his blood. I want I want it I want it!!!" Rebecca groaned like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Oh God George no. Please don't give in." feared Integra.

"A little boy …. hungry …so hungry scared. Dark.... cold air....warm blood…. Slimy stone… warm blood…stale water…. BLOOOOD"

"What's he look like? Stay with me Becky," Integra pleaded with her dying daughter. What's his name? Doctor, take this down so help me God if you miss a word you will lose your license. I think she is looking through George's eyes. Tell me about the boy come one Becky."

"He's sev..en. He's wearing a blue shirt with a truck on it …black shorts… he's so delicious. Fast heartbeat…young sweet…. So easy…so weak …. I want I want I want I want it."

". What's his name?"

"G....Greg…. she muttered," then the doctor jabbed the sedative in as soon as Rebecca was still. Her thrashing subsided leaving her a limp mess on the bed.

Integra now had a start. She raced back down to the hall to her office. Normally, she asked Walter to do these things for her, but this she wanted to do. No, she needed to do this. She hacked into the computer files as Walter had taught her to do. She entered the information that Rebecca had given her and prayed to God that she could find a match.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Vlad was sitting in his room, Integra's room. He was waiting, waiting for the sun to touch the horizon. Seras would rise then. She would come and get him the second she woke up. They had a lot of ground to cover tonight.

"Are you ready, master?" came Seras' voice as she phased into the room. "I have a new approach to our hunt."

"Enlighten me Seras."

"We need to find the Familiar she'll lead us back to her master I'm sure I can trace her."

" Brilliant," Alucard exclaimed as he grabbed Seras' hand and she pulled him through space with her.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

"God forgive me," was George's last conscious thought. Her fragile and too far strained control snapped as the sun set. Her vampiric side bust forth and her eyes flashed even darker and her body moved of its own accord.

'I'm sorry Master. I can't do it. He's too close and I'm soooo hungry.'

Then the screaming began. The boy screamed like a little banshee as George's claws ripped his flesh from his bones. The scent of blood emanated and saturated the room as George gorged herself on the little boy and all of his delicious virgin blood. He was nothing, but a drained husk when she was done. She backed away from him, as her bloodlust subsided. She slunk back, ashamed and cried in the corner. It was all too much especially for a child. But she was not allowed to sulk alone. Soon the chamber opened revealing painfully blinding light.

"Good girl, now was that so hard?" Angelica teased. Sin was behind her FREAK master as usual. "You had to learn to eat your dinner like a good little monster. If you don't, you won't grow up to be a big strong murdering machine like your big sister Sin."

"Let me out please?" George begged. She was paralyzed by the possibility of that door being closed again. Of being locked into the dark oppressive tiny cell...again.

"That is not how you ask a question young lady. Mother may I come out please?"

"M…mm...mother may I come out please?"

"Yes, your "timeout" is over. I think you have learned your lesson." Angelica grinned wickedly. "Tsk tsk you are such a messy eater. Sin, will you clean George up and get her some ... suitable clothes. I don't ever want to see you wear that Hellsing Crest again.

"Yes." George droned.

"Yes what?" Angelica hissed.

"Yes...Mother."

"Good girl, you might get a treat before bedtime in the morning if you stay this well behaved. What do you think Sin? A nice juicy leg or an arm for the little one. She is a growing girl you know. Ah of course, you are going to have to give her the usual test you know."

"Understood master." George followed Sin through the open door of the cell. She was grateful to once again be free. The heaviness of confinement lifted from her and she happily stretched her body to its full height. Sin waved flippantly for her to follow her and George did so, without question and without fail. Disobeying Sin was equivalent to disobeying Angelica and would end up with her back in the cell. That fear forced her to obey she was completely broken and she would do whatever she had to do.

The heavy door closed behind her and almost instantly George found herself pressed against a wall by Sin's titanium grip.

"Listen FREAK Master said I had to change your clothes she didn't say I had to be nice to you while doing it. What the hell makes you so important? I am all Master needs. " Sin's claw whizzed past George slicing her dress. The shredded material hung loosely across her thin body in tattered green strips. Then her skin slowly peeled as she took a breath. The long thin slashes ached dully as the blood bubbled through them.

"YOU she considers you her daughter I served her all these years and she does nothing but me. No but YOU get a treat. A FREAK". Sin's claws flashed again shredding George's dress with the Hellsing crest even further. "Consider yourself lucky that Master wants you alive." George silently took her abuse much more afraid of her punishment than this weak pain Sin was harping on her. The shallow scratched would be healed in a few minutes. George was released and fell to the floor. She silently returned to her feet as her clothes were thrown at her.

George hurriedly peeled away the few remaining ragged strips of her dress. The proud comfortable green dress with the Hellsing crest was replaced by a tight sleeveless shirt that revealed her flat stomach just beginning to show the light definition of her developing muscles. It was then joined by long super tight cutoffs. The final addition was a blazing red short jacket emblazoned with Angelica's symbol. As George turned wide black angel wings stretching across the back of her short jacket. Just below the jackets studded hem on her black shirt in bright red letters was one word.

ANGELINA. (This is Georges actual middle name and it actually means little angel)


	29. Family that fights together

While George underwent torture at the hands of Sin, Alucard and Seras followed Lydia's trail. Unlike Sin's trail would have been, Lydia's trail was about as discreet as a neon green sign the size of the empire state building. It had scattered all over London before leading away towards the south. So far Alucard and Seras had traveled all the way to Cambridge. She had gone to dinner, then to a movie, then to hang out with what few human friends she had. She told them she might be getting a promotion soon from her "job" cause she had done so well with what they had asked her to do.

"This kid is a pain in the ass." complained Seras, as she followed the child's invisible trail over the streets of Cambridge.

"That cause she's not heading back to their lair. She just out having fun." told Alucard, as he followed Seras.

Suddenly, Vlad's cell phone rang.

"Yes, Integra."

"I've got your lead. There was a missing boy by the name of Greg. His real name is Gregory Mathers, he was taken from Cambridge. Start there. Ask around, maybe somebody saw something."

"Funny you should mention Cambridge," chuckled the Romani prince, a vague hint of his former darkness returning. "Where do you think we are now?"

"Did Seras find them?" questioned Integra, with hope.

"No, we decided to take another route and find the familiar that told George to go to Tomb City."

"WHEN you find her…," growled Integra, an obvious threat in her voice. "…bring her to me."

"Yes, Master." smiled Alucard.

The pair continued to prowl the evening streets of Cambridge. They soon caught sight, or in Seras' case, caught scent of Lydia coming out of a tattoo parlor.

"I found her," told Seras, as they tracked her down the still bustling streets of Cambridge to the front of a dull decrepit squatter house.

This former house, though it no longer deserved to be called that, used to be a nice house. It had been a three bedroom, three bath dwelling. But the house was now stigmatized as that a brutal family murder had taken place there. The once vibrant orange sherbet walls were now dingy, dirty, and rotting. The old paint was peeling from the walls and the stench of pee and dried blood infuriated Seras' senses. The kitchen looked like hell, literally. There had been a fire here as well. The house was now so traumatized, that it was taken off the market, boarded up, and forgotten about. But that didn't matter to Lydia. The roof was still intact and it was a warm place to live when she had a fire in the blackened cracked fireplace.

Lydia was enjoying her snack of instant Ramen Noodles she had boiled over the fire and watching a vampire movie on TV with her stolen electricity. She had been quite please with herself. Her Master had praised her she knew she just knew she was going to be rewarded. She was going to be a vampire soon she just had to bide her time and let her Master finish her project. Then Seras and Vladimir made themselves known to her.

"Nice house you have here Lydia." commented Vlad, the sarcasm that emanated from his voice like a fog.

Instantly, the pistol in his holster was in his hand and leveled at her. Lydia turned, her eyes wide with fear and surprise. She tried to jump up and run from the gun wielding maniac, but she ran right into Seras. She slammed into the blonde's steel hard body and bounced back. Seras glared down at her with very familiar vampiric red eyes.

"Going somewhere." growled Sera.

However, after being chastised by her master Angelica so many times, Seras' glare, though daunting, was not having the affect that it should have.

"I'm one of you. You can't eat me. My master won't allow it." Lydia said, growing bold in the face of an enemy that she understood.

"So you didn't tell George to go to Tomb City?" questioned the Romani Lord, in the black jeans and deep gold shirt.

Even in his human body, the NO-LIFE KING still held his regal and lordly manner. And though human, he still seemed to ooze death, fear, and the promise of destruction. Alucard sauntered around the decaying room, contemplating how he would he would retrieve what he wanted to know. Simple displays of force were always the best way to psychologically frighten an enemy into talking so; he nonchalantly kicked over her small table spilling her noodles all over the dirty and decaying wooden floor. His Pistol hung loosely in his hands as he pretended to consider using it and Seras held Lydia in her titanium grasp.

"George? Who's George? I don't know any George," lied Lydia. She still struggling to escape from Seras.

"Hm, wrong. Try again or I swear, you will become her appetizer."

Seras nodded, her fangs gleaming in a naturally frightening dark smile. "I can smell her on you." The weight of Seras' hiss even made Vladimir shiver slightly.

_'I have been human waaaay too long if Police girl can frighten me,'_ mused Alucard. As helened back in thoughtful repose.

"Gee and to think I took a bath," joked Lydia. She was still hoping to get out of this.

_'Master!'_ she thought, loudly, hoping that her master would come and save her.

"AWWW, how cute she is calling her powerless master. I don't think she'll be answering you." Said Seras, reading her mind.

"She will." insisted Lydia. "I'm important to her."

"I think your overestimating her and your importance to her," Vladimir stated. He dropped into Lydia's ragged fold out chair and propped his booted feet up on her upturned table. Then he crossed his legs at the ankles. "You see I had a familiar once. He was a loyal servant and always did as he was told, but I no more cared for him than I did for food or sunlight. He was just a toy to me. Oh sure, he thought he was important; but he was just a pawn.... just like you."

"I am NOT her toy! I'm her servant! And now that I've proven myself, she'll turn me and make me family! She'll LOVE me."

"Hahahahahhahaha," laughed Seras, pushing Lydia to stand before her former master. "Poor misguided pawn, believing she is a night walker."

"I'm proud of you Seras, that, that right there was a winner. Now little pet, tell me who is your master before I have to pull on your chain and choke you." Alucard demanded.

Lydia just stood there. She glared at the human and the vampire. She had complete confidence in her Mistress. She would never allow her to be hurt. She narrowed her eyes further and purposefully tightened her lips.

"Not talking," smirked Alucard. "That's OK. You don't need to say a word. Seras."

"With pleasure Master." she smiled, bearing her fangs.

Seras was not normally nearly as vicious as this, but this little twit she would not forgive. This little misguided sad excuse for a human had helped to kidnap her little sister. She had willfully led her little GEORGEY into a trap. Lydia tried to run, but Seras' grip held her as still as the grave she would soon be in. Lydia tried to scream, but Seras' pale clawed hand covered her mouth.

"You wanted to be bitten by a vampire? Be the hell careful what you wish for little human." Seras viciously whispered into Lydia's mind, as her fangs lengthened in anticipation.

Vladimir stated and gravely re-holstering his gun. Seras drove her fangs deep into the soft flesh of Lydia's shoulder. Memories, so many memories flooded into Seras mind.

Lydia's life flashed behind Seras' red blood glazed eyes. She had been born into a wealthy happy family. She had been a spoiled and happy "good girl". Her parents loved her and gave her anything she wanted. They always played with her whenever she wanted. Her dad came home from dinner at seven everyday and picked her up and gave her a hug. Her momma always read her bedtime stories and brushed her hair before bed. However, she had always felt like something was missing that need had only increased as she aged. Then one day, she found something to fill it. Vampires. They were exciting, beautiful, and Immortal. They embodied sex and she wanted them. She started hanging out with the wrong crowd; following them to increasingly dangerous fetish clubs. She had never been hurt, but then she had met Sin.

When her mother had forbid her from going to these clubs anymore, she ran away and ran to Sin. Soon after, her parents became food for Sin and her future master. Lydia never even really missed her parents. She had never been happier. Her Master embodied such power and such sensuality, that she determined that she too would be a vampire and command that power. Angelica had promised her a life without fear. A life without regret and a life where she could just take anything she wanted. A life in which she was control of. She had huddled in the corner while Sin and Angelica had eater her parents. She had been paralyzed by adoration and by lust. When Angelica had looked up, with the blood of Lydia's parents still smeared on her lips, Lydia quivered with fear and lust; leaking in her undies. After that night, she had never looked back and followed her new master unconditionally. One tiny little bite from Sin and Lydia became a familiar. However, Seras wasn't interested in who Lydia was or how she became a familiar. What she wanted to know was where Angelica was now. And suddenly, FLASH, the image of a cave with an underground lair came into Seras' mind. It wasn't far.

"Enough Seras." commanded Alucard. "Integra wants to have a word with her as well."

Seras retracted her fangs reluctantly. Seras looked down at her with open disgust as Lydia fell to the floor in a crumpled, moaning, and writhing heap. Seras licked the last of Lydia's blood off of her lips. She struggled not to spit out the vile blood. She took a deep breath and she released it in a heavy sigh as she pulled her berserk under control.

"Where is George?" asked Vladimir calmly, grabbing the unconscious girl by her collar, like a disobedient dog.

"She's in an underground complex in cavern not far from here." told Seras, as she recalled the place from her memory.

"Good. Let's drop off this trash for Integra." he smirked. "And let me get a bigger gun. Then we'll go and visit George's new friends."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

As Integra "interrogated" Lydia, George was being studied by Laurence, Angelica's scientist.

"This is incredible." he commented, as he reviewed George's blood samples through a microscope.

He only momentarily gave George a glance as she screamed in the next room. Her veins were being pumped for blood; the thick syringes embedded in her muscles. Her veins would not be touched again until they were ready for the next batch of Ghouls to be made. They were not ready for FREAKS Yet. They would be too hard to control and too hard to contain. So for now, ghouls would suffice.

"What do you find so fascinating, doctor?" quipped Angelica, as she lingered around his laboratory. The Elegant FREAK was barely refraining from peeping over his chiseled shoulder.

"George's blood is completely different from what we designed it to be." he said, adjusting the lenses for greater in depth study. "The chip is gone. It's just not there, as if it was taken out. However the potency of whatever this is in her blood has doubled the power the chip alone would have had. Sure she might not be a real vampire, but she is damn close. When she is older and stronger, she will be a challenge even for Sin, or for any vampire honestly."

"I thought you said that could never be done."

"I…I…" began Laurence, but then he decided to save himself by changing the subject. "This new DNA pattern is overshadowing our design and replacing it with its own. I must study this further and find out what it is. Because if we can duplicate this…"

"Then our army of ghouls won't be so easily defeated by mere humans." finished Angelica, now in a much better mood.

"Right." smiled Laurence, glad that he was off the hook.

"Keep working. I'm going to check on my little girl."

Angelica left the laboratory and went next door. She applauded as George endured the immense pain of the testing.

"It won't be but a moment longer darling, then all that will be left is the obstacle course.

"She is remarkable." commented Laurence, as he watched Angelica enter the testing lab.

"Of course she is. She is my daughter." smiled Angelica.

George was gently lifted from the table by Angelica who nodded as the holes in George's forearm healed over neatly.

"Laurence, is it me or is her healing rate a bit slow compared to Sin's?"

"Yeah, a slight delay of maybe a second or two; but I think that's due to her age. She is still quiet young especially compared to Sin. Sin was grown when she was turned, this child IS only 10 years old."

"Hmmn, She's only ten and she isn't much inferior to a real vampire that's ages old. This is remarkable."

"Not at all Master."

Angelica nodded content, as she plopped George back on her feet. "Come Angelina, time for physical testing."

Christopher stood in awe and Angelica applauded uproariously, her pride swelling like black eye.

"She has not only completed my obstacle course, but she just beat Sin's time by a whole minute. She is completely off the chart of our previous experiments. Not a single one of our failed FREAKS could even come close to her," exclaimed Christopher happily surprised. He made notes on his clip board scribbling furiously.

"That is to be expected. You should have seen her fight with Sin." mused Angelica.

"She fought Sin?" scoffed Christopher. "And she's still alive? That's just unbelievable."

"Put her against Riley and see how she fairs. He was recovered from the Embleton Assylum correct. Let's see how she compares to one of our failures."

George was pushed onto the obstacle course; but instead of running it again the door on the other side opened and in loped another FREAK child.

"Attack him," ordered Angelica, anxiously wanting to see what George would do next. "He is your enemy."

The adults watched George shred Riley to pieces. At first, they only stalked each other, sizing each other up. Riley's deep, dark, and sunken eyes poured over George's body. She was a plump human and full of blood. Blood that he wanted, blood that he had to have. He growled at her in anticipation of his meal. However, George just stared at him and smiled. This "thing" was no match for her and would not taste one drop of her blood. Riley charged at her and she let him. He tried to claw at her, but she just grabbed his wrist as if picking up a fish out of a stream and bent it back in a most painful angle. Riley screamed in inhuman pain as George broke is wrist. She then wrenched his arm behind his back and forced him to the ground. She pushed his face deep into the ground as she wondered if she could smother him to death with dirt. Riley tried to push her off him, be she easily held him there. She could feel him struggle less and less, so she let him up. This was too much fun to let it end so soon. Angry at being so easily subdued and humiliated, Riley attacked her more fiercely. He throws his claws out at her; trying to grab some part of her. But he can't. Sure he put up a fight, but there was no comparison. George literally danced circled around him; her claws whipping in and out taking body parts with them. Blood drooled from his wounds till he fell limp.

"Perfect. She killed Riley's ass in three minutes."

"Wonderful Angelina, hmm I think I like it better than George on second thought. I'll miss that failed mess though," Angelica mused as she called George back. "He was at least good for kicking when I'm pissed off.

"Once Laurence discovers what in her blood has made her perfect, we shall begin building our army again."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Now that the Hellsing's knew where George was, the entire organization prepared for battle. Integra was finally smiling; however it was not a happy smile. Integra's current smile masked pure glee at the fate waiting for whatever monster had dared to kidnapped her daughter.

"Walter, I want you to make sure this girl is sent to a foster home. Get her out of here. If I had the time, I would feed her to the vampires that she loves so much."

"As you Wish Madam."

Vladimir grinned as he stepped into Integra's office; his grin nearly matched his old one. His rifle slung across his back and two ammo chains wrapped around his narrow waist.

"Your orders, My Countess?"

"Seek and Destroy Alucard. Show no mercy. Bring our daughter back and save Rebecca, am I understood?"

"Alucard," He questioned, she hadn't called him Alucard since he had become human again.

"Yes.... I want you to kill them all and I don't need your humanity getting in the way."

"Even as a human, I was a murderer Integra. You should really study my History again. I was a warlord, not just a spoiled king."

"Then act like it and bring me back this bastard's head."

"Yes Master," He held out his heavy pistol to Integra. "But, wouldn't it be more fun for you to take their head off yourself?"

Integra nodded and took the sleek black pistol.

"Bring me my sword; I'm feeling a little Rusty." The stunning blade appeared in her hands courtesy of Seras hiding in the shadows. The gleaming blade burst into intense light making Seras shrink back with a pained hiss.

"Holy Light Banish Night

Blessed Blade restore what's right" Integra muttered absently, as her Rapier shone with an unearthly light.

"Is that..?"

"Yes Vlad. It's artificial sunlight. It'll rip through them like a chainsaw."

Seras nodded as the Sword ceased it's ethereal glow.

"Ready to Go, Sir Integra," asked Seras as she touched Integra's shoulders as well as her former mater's.

"Yes, most definitely. Walter, please take care of Rebecca. I will be back soon."

"Yes, madam. She will be here when you return," promised Walter, with a bow.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

They were greeted by inky blackness and the pungent smell of rotting plants and Integra leaned against the wall and grimaced as her hand felt slime.

"We will definitely be at a disadvantage, you and I." remarked Integra, as her eyes strained to adjust to the lack of sufficient light. The darkness was oppressive and covered the trio. Seras scanned the blackness, her eyes glowing in the dark like a feral cat.

"Then we will have just have to remember what will happen to our children if we fail," reminded Alucard sternly.

"Right. Which way Seras?"

"That way," Seras reiterated, as her senses buzzed. "Prepare for a fight Master, they know we're here." warned Seras, as she flowed down the corridor carrying Integra and Vladimir. They blended into the ink expecting an attack from every side.

Suddenly, Angelica's voice filled the tight long corridor. And it was filled with blinding fluorescent light. Seras froze in sudden blindness.

"Did you honestly think you stupid humans could sneak up on me? What utter rot! However, you're just in time for me to test my new batch of ghouls. My baby was most helpful in perfecting them"

"Your baby? Your baby? You bitch!"Integra hissed, at the disembodied voice.

Suddenly, they heard it. The steady drum … it was the booted feet of twenty or so ghouls shuffling down the hallway at them. Vladimir stepped in front of Integra and Seras stepped in front of him.

"Allow me to dispose of this garbage for you Master." smirked Seras, as bloodlust boiled beneath her skin pricking her like millions of needles. Vladimir looked on in pride. Biting Lydia had done wonders for her.

"Garbage?" laughed Angelica, mirthfully. "You would call little Angelina's children garbage?"

Integra's eyes grew wide in realization. "ANGELINA? You've cloned George's blood!"

"Yes! I must thank you Integra whatever you did to her made her incredible. I would like to ask you what you did, but you'll be dead soon. So I'm afraid our mother to mother chat will have to wait."

"Mark my words, I WILL find you and I WILL kill you." growled Integra, as she drew her sword and gun and prepared for a fight.

"ARGH!!" the ghouls moaned, as they moved down the hall towards the Hellsings.

But these ghouls were different from the ones that they had faced before. These ghouls moved faster. Instead of the sluggish lope that they used to move with, they moved with a graceful step in tight neat formation.

"I'm sorry, they aren't perfect just the first test batch. But they'll have to be enough to entertain you. They are fresh."

"Alucard..." warned Integra.

"Yes, Integra. I know. These ghouls are based on George's blood. They will be faster and stronger than the ones that we originally faced. Watch yourself and don't get careless."

"Masters, I want you both to stay behind me." requested Seras strongly. "I will protect you both."

"Oh no you won't," laughed a young almost sweet playful voice.

Exactly one second later, a young vampiric body slammed into Seras full force and knocked her into Negative space. The other of the impromptu Hellsing squad saw the pair fall thorugh a warp in space.

"Seras!" shouted Integra.

"Never-mind her Integra she can take care of herself," told Alucard. The expert marksman lined his rifle and fired into the oncoming horde.

Integra heard his shots and returned her attention to the fight before them. Now she and Alucard both shot round after round down the hall at the ghouls. But these ghouls were not only stronger and faster than before, they were smarter. They split their ranks and attacked from opposite sides. The monsters were forcing Integra and Alucard to divide their attention and their fire.

"They're trying to separate us." shouted Alucard.

"I know," replied Integra. She turned back sending a bullet whizzing into the head of another ghoul just off to her left.

"We mustn't let them separate us."

"Back to Back!" ordered Integra.

Alucard did as she asked and backed up to defend her unprotected back. Now even though both Alucard and Integra were excellent shots, these ghouls moved and dodged their shots.

"We're wasting ammo!" said Integra. "This is getting us nowhere."

"Then pick and choose your shots carefully," educated Alucard. Integra risked a glance over her shoulder as he led his target forward almost beckoning it before he killed the ghoul.

Integra followed his exampled and felled two more ghouls. Three times the ghouls successfully manage to separate them, and yet three times Alucard and Integra ducked or rolled to return to each other's side.

Now while Alucard and Integra were busy "playing" with George's children, Sin and Seras took their fight to the next world. Seras fought Sin with all the force of a raging lion. Both girls growled and bared their fangs at each other. Both girls snapping, clawing, shredding, and tearing at each other. Seras was stronger than Sin had expected and twice had been clubbed with Seras' right fist into her face. Sin knew that this fight would not be won by strength alone. That's when she remembered her fight with George. Sin smiled as she thought about using such a move on Seras.

Sin grabbed Seras' next kick and flung her away from her. Before Seras could recover, Sin had intended to do to her what George had done to her and kick her to the ground. However, it didn't quite work out that way. Just as Sin was about to bring her foot down upon Seras' spinning body, Seras disappeared. She reappeared behind Sin and grabbed her from behind.

"Bitch, who the hell do you think taught George that move," sneered the enraged Seras.

With that, Seras pile drove Sin into the ground. Such a move would have broken Sin's neck...had she been human.

"You stuck up self righteous, bitch. I'm gonna kill you."

"That' my line." smirked Seras.

Angelica watched most anxiously from her command bunker as her new ghoul army went up against Hellsing's best. She was proud of her new batch. They showed a peculiar "togetherness" that her previous batches had been missing. They also showed a definite strategy to their attacks albeit it a very simple one. But...they were still just ghouls. Nothing more than corpses … copies of a Freak Vampire. And one by one, they were dying.

This annoyed Angelica to no end. Humans, bloody stupid stinking humans were killing her army of ghouls...again.

"Lawrence." she growled, bitterly.

"Yes, master." he sheepishly replied, knowing full and too well her wrath.

"It seems we still have a ways to go before our ghoul army is perfected."

"Yes, master. But..."

"But what, Lawrence."

"They are winning because they are united. Perhaps if we throw another challenge at them..."

"Oh, what a lovely idea Lawrence." smiled Angelica. "Angelina, daring."

"Yes, mother." responded George, as she appeared out of thin air.

"We have intruders in our home and they have come to kill your dear mother. You're not going to let them do that, are you?"

George looked at the computer screen and saw Vladimir and Integra fighting side by side and killing the ghoul army made from her blood. That was blood that she had painfully shed for her mother...and they were wasting it all of it.

"No, mother. I will not."

"Good girl Angelina. Kill the human male. Without him, she will fall."

"Yes, mother."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

George faded from existence, pushing her body through space itself.

Integra pushed herself backwards into Vladimir, grinding her body against his pushing him back. He took the hint and span avoiding a lucky Ghoul's claws. He dodged pulling Integra over with him and sent bullets flying into the ghouls. They moved in perfect unison. They fed off of each other and not only kept the ghouls at bay, but sent them to their graves.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by his ankles and pulled him through the ground.

"What the Hell," he exclaimed. His eyes widened, as he sank through the suddenly liquid stone. He struggled against whatever was pulling him down and he screamed. "DAMMIT to HELL!!"

That oath pulled Integra's attention away from her battle. She risked a glance back and noticed Vladimir's predicament. She turned fully intending to grab him when a ghoul blocked her path. The monsters were intent on separating them. If she stopped firing into the ghouls, they would be on her for sure.

"Alucard!!!" Integra watched in horror as something dragged him away

And then he was gone.

"Damn, Damn, Damn!!." Integra focused her attention on the still large group of Ghouls she now had to fight alone. They circled her ominously. She channeled all of her anger and let her pistols scream death. Now alone, Integra did her best to keep the ghouls at bay, but without Alucard there to protect her back, she was an easy target. The monsters continued to find a way to sneak up behind her. it was only her skill and a large amount of luck that kept her alive.

"RRAARRGGHH!!" shouted a ghoul, as he jumped and rebounded off a wall to send himself hurtling towards Integra. None of the other ghouls had been able to move like that. Integra quickly wheeled and sent a bullet through it's head. She grimaced in disgust as she was covered in a light blast of rancid ash as it exploded.

BANG! Her pistol howled again taking another monster down then, click as her magazine emptied.

"That was too close." reasoned Integra. "This isn't working; time to do things the old fashioned way." With that, Integra tossed her empty guns aside.

"HAHAHAHAH," Angelica cackled boldly with her percieved victory. "Out of bullets. Poor thing, I wonder how these little darlings will be able to share. I mean you're barely a snack."

"I liked you better silent!"

Integra focused her mind as the ghouls circled her. A few of the braver ones stalked torwards her and she grinned. Her hands emanated a red haze and when the ghouls pounced she unleashed a devastating wheel of fire from her hands. The beasts howled in agony as thier decaying flesh was set ablaze.

Angelica looked on as her creations burned like witches at the stake before falling into dust heaps.

"I didn't know you knew the old ways." she mocked Integra.

"I know more than that, come and see for yourself Monster! I am looking forward to taking off your head,"she hissed, as more ghouls moved in. "I guess I should thank you for forcing me to practice. And when I'm done with them, I'll be coming for you."

"Kill her," growled Angelica. The FREAK Snarled and her fist lashed out nearly destroying the desk she had punched.

Integra stalked towards the monsters and a wicked grin spread across her face. It had been far too long since she had unleashed her mother's powers on anyone. She had been trapped behind her desk for far too long. Integra folded her hands and prayed. Her eyes focused intently on the confused monsters. "Do you see this? OH I hope to God you do because this is going to be you next." Ghoul after ghoul took the opportunity to advance on her. If only they knew what she had in mind for them? The ghouls were almost breathing down her neck when she suddenly spread her hands apart and away from her body, sending a wave of blessed light radiating from her hands. Like a knife of light, the blessed wave severed every ghoul that attacked her in two. Like rain, their ashen bodies fell to the ground and littered the floor with their remains. Integra smiled as she cracked her knuckles and prepared her next spell.

Angelica watched in pure horror at the power that this...this...human had at her command. Suddenly, Angelica felt something that she had never felt before, a twinge of fear ran through her. Angered that this...nobody had made her feel fear, Angelica now called upon her henchmen to avenge her.

"Lawrence, Christopher. Teach this mortal human the true meaning of power." scowled Angelica.

Like demons from out of the night they came seeping up through the heavy shadows. They rushed at Integra from the caverns end. But Integra was not afraid. She had been to hell already and had made her home there these twenty years. She merely watched them come at her as she prepared her next spell.

"I can't fight you both," she reasoned honestly. "So I'm sending you into a time out."

Lawrence, unfortunately, reached her first. It was him that was grabbed by his arm as he attacked her. She pulled him towards her and with her glowing right hand grabbed his neck.

"SEAL!"

He screamed in utter and dreadful pain as Integra's holy blessing bound him and choked him. She slammed him to the ground and there he struggled chained down by an invisible shackle. The bound FREAK lay on the ground writhing and sputtering. Christopher just stood in horrified awe as he watched Lawrence's throat bubble and steam under the glowing band across it nailing him to the ground. Then he attacked her.

Christopher threw punches at Integra, which she did her damndest to dodge or block, however her humanity was her weakness. His punches connected with her chest and sent her sprawling ten feet away. Integra rolled into a tight ball to protect her head and face, as she hit the ground and rolled to a stop. Aching hurt, and bleeding, she spit blood from her sliced lip as she tried to stand.

"Did that hurt," mocked Christopher. "Good!"

'I can't let him get that close to me again,' Integra thought, as the pain her body had lancing though it gave testament.

He charged at her with blinding speed, but this time she was ready.

"WILDFIRE!"

Integra summoned the most powerful fire spell she knew. The raw untamed power of a wildfire was ripped from her body and a small tornado of fire went racing towards Christopher. Christopher stopped dead in his tracks as the flames engulfed him. He screamed as he tried to escape the swirling fire. It was completely out of Integra's control. She panted as the flames spit him out. He succeeded his escape as the fire lost it's power to continue to burn. He smiled victorious as his blackened broiled skin began to repair itself. Integra would be damned if she let him recover from that. She sent sphere after flaming sphere of power at him. The intensity of her fire burned him to his core.

"ARGH!!" he shouted and screamed, but he refused to die.

_'He heals too fast for this!'_

"Like that, then how about some light," smirked Integra. The roasted and retched monster stalked toward her and then she drew her sword. The prayer went through her mind in a flash and the blade whistled with internal light.

"Enguarde," she muttered before she launched into him with her lethal silver. Christopher fell back as the light touched him. His unholy and dying screams were music to her ears and she smiled as she viciously watched him die slowly. Again and again she arched her blade like a conductor marking a crescendo and each time Christopher howled as the holy light bit into his body.

"HALTE!" Integra bowed to her next opponent watching. "Two down …," Integra looked up staring at Angelica "…and one to go. Be ready bitch ALLEZ"" Integra whipped her blade to the side shaking the dust dulling it's shine off. It lit her way down the corridor as the lights went back out. She was murder on legs and she was after Angelica's head.

Vladimir was facing his own battle as Integra won hers. He stood face to face with his new opponent…his very own daughter.

"George!"

"Angelina," George muttered correcting him.

"George, don't let her control you. Fight it!"

Fear flashed through the noble Romanian of a different sort. How the hell was he supposed to fight his daughter? He was human and she was well trained. He had taught her to kill and her eyes betrayed that she would.

"If I don't kill you, she'll lock me up again. I can't go back into the cell. I don't want to be locked up…not again. I will kill you before I let that happen."

"So that's how she broke you. George your claustrophobia is you're greatest weakness. You must learn to overcome it."

George ignored that and her father found himself pinned against a wall by Georges small titanium hands. It was an awkward sight a big grown man held still by a small girl. She had underestimated Lydia and had been led into a trap. She had underestimated Sin and been defeated. She would not lose again. He might be human, but Vladimir was dangerous. Vlad struggled against his George. She pressed down nearly crushing his ribs. He had no hope of escaping if she crushed his ribcage and his lungs. He needed those now.

"What if Olivia found out that you were afraid of …"

"Shut up, George snarled. "You should have saved me this is your fault I was locked in the dark and I am NOT going back! Olivia is the least of my worries."

George grabbed him by his chest and flipped ignoring the laws of physics and sent her father flailing backwards in a crushing submission throw. He coughed as he hit the ground. Pain lanced up his most likely broken shoulder. George's eyes were no longer bright and mischievous they were terrified of Angelica and they were lethal to Vladimir. George ghosted fading in and out of Vlad's fading vision.

"George," he rasped, as his lungs tried to function again. "Don't make me do this." He leveled his rifle at her with his one good hand. "Don't make me put you down like an animal YOU. ARE. A. HELLSING."

George looked at him almost whimsically.

"I was before I was left in that cell. I am an animal."

She ran at him and tried to front kick him, but he rolled screaming as his shoulder was rent. If it hadn't been broken before it sure as hell was now. George managed to glance him in the side and his eyes watered. It was a close call. If he had been a vampire, she wouldn't have hit him at all, but being human made him slower. He finally managed to get to his feet again.

"George, stop!"

But George didn't listen. She just turned and started throwing punch after punch at Alucard. George was a great fighter, he had taught her to be so. Alucard took a shattering hit to the jaw. Vladimir sobbed as his rifle yelled sending a bullet into George's shoulder.

"Well done darling, you deserve a treat." Angelica beamed. "Eat up."

"Yes Mother," George replied fully obeying Angelica.

George leaned over her defeated father and noticed something. He was barely breathing His heart thundered as it struggled to keep his body alive.

"When I kill you then you can rest."

If he had the strength, Vladimir would have growled. How dare his child cast that jibe at him? Over five-hundred years of fighting knowledge was wasted. George's shoulder bubbled as the bullet was ejected and her skin mended. Unlike other vampires, George did not heal completely leaving a jagged scar.

"Your blood will be mine." snarled George, her eyes turning a deep and bloody red.

"Want it, come and get it," he laughed. The laugh became a pained wheeze as George hovered over him. It would be fitting to die like this. He had lived centuries only to be replaced by his daughter. It was like the story of the Greek-gods only sadder.

Without a second thought, George bared her fangs and bit her father. He screamed as she pulled the blood from his veins only to hear her scream. She spat out his blood violently. It had been like acid in her mouth. She fell back choking on the hot liquid. Vlad felt his life slipping away from his torn throat the blood flowed freely but it seemed off. He watched it run after all the years of fighting he had see much blood. His blood however, seemed too thick maybe, too red, too something. The Cure flowed from his veins. It had not truly cured him it had acted as a suppressant and now that George had bled him it was gone. Once again Vladimir became Alucard. His body stretched and contorted his bones cracked and popped. The blood leaking from his veins dried up and flooded his eyes. The clothes he wore faded and blackness seemed to spread through them.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

As Vladimir died for the second time Seras and Sin were still fighting in Negative space.

Sin grinned as she vanished. It had been a long time she had really fought. The FREAKS she killed bored her.

"I hate to break it to you Blondie. You are going to die slowly I need some fun." Seras snarled as rage flashed through her. Sin's completely unthreatening soprano rang out from the emptiness. Seras crossed her arms as Sin pounced from nowhere. Her claws raked across Seras' arms slicing into her new coat. Seras moved with her digging the claws in deeper. She cringed with the pain and charged pushing Sin back. Sin nodded and let herself fall backwards through the floor. Sin grinned; she swam through the underground shadows like a fiendish demon mermaid. She darted up sending her hands up to rip Seras in two. But Seras just back flipped over her sinking into the ceiling. They battled testing the others skill. The laws of physics whimpered as they were trampled beaten and thoroughly broken. Sin became furious.

"Hahahaha too slow kid," Seras mocked. She melted through the walls pulling off her shades to reveal her blazing red eyes. None of the self doubt none of the self distrust was in there. She was in no way considering being merciful. Seras nearly dripped rage as she flashed across the room like lighting. Sin responded and kicked stepped forward twice and tried to slam her feet into Seras. The Amazonian blonde snarled and grabbed the foot bending it back in a bone cracking wrench press. Sin didn't scream and that angered the enraged Seras even further. Sin howled like an animal as she pulled back ripping her foot clean off.

"I am a real vampire not a FREAK. I don't have to worry about losing a useless foot. Darkness swirled around her ragged ankle as the appendage re-grew from nothing. While it was mending Sin flipped onto her hands in a helicopter kick. Her unnatural strength giving her complete control she made herself weightless and slamming Seras in the chest. With the larger woman stumbling Sin delivered a round house kick to her face. Seras struggled to block the kick but it crashed into her jaw. She needed her balance back.

"Alright you wanna fight like a vampire I'll fight." Seras let all of her restraint go and Sin was suddenly screaming as Shadows enveloped her. Seras pulled her body apart taking on her familiar's shape. The shadows solidified into a large hell-cat. It was mix between a tiger and a demon black with red striped four gleaming hate filled eyes. Pure power radiated from the monster and even Sin shrank back. Seras roared shaking the negative void.

"WHAT. .. The face of the beast seemed to grin at Sin blocked the kick, but the force of it still knocked her off her feet. Sin bared her fangs and snarled in hatred at Seras. Seras just smiled at her with her monstrous face..

Sin shouted and charged at Seras. She threw everything she had at her; punches, kicks, and fangs. Seras laughed in a gruff hiss as the blows bounced off of her diamond hard skin. Frustration and anger pushed Sin to fight faster. Seras shifted with Sin's moves her claws ripping into the smaller vampire. It was not fulfilling so Seras contorted again becoming humanoid. She wanted to feel her claws rip into Sin she wanted to relish in disemboweling her with her own hands.

"You should be careful young one," Sin growled leaping again flashing and dropping in a wide arched flip kick. "My fangs are more venomous than yours."

Seras laughed at her.

"And my master is a REAL vampire." Seras responded with an equally crushing step combo slamming Sin into the ground with a powerful submission move.

That did it. Sin's claws extended and tried to rake Seras' face off as she rocketed back to her feet. However, Seras just disappeared. Seras laughed from the darkness as she ghosted circles around her prey, ever shrinking circles. Sin focused her senses and searched the inky darkness. Nothing how was Seras hiding.

"You traitorous little bitch serving humans come out fight. You don't deserve to call yourself a vampire." Suddenly, a hand shot out of a wall and grabbed at Sin. It was joined by several others completely immobilizing her enemy. Each of the arms tightened the claws digging into her inhuman flesh. Sin flailed and contorted she even tried to fad through them but she was completely paralyzed. Sin, snarled and struggled against the bodiless arms. She kicked and screamed, spitting and hissing like a trapped wild cat. Arms surrounded her arms and legs One wrapped around her head holding it forward and up. Seras melted through the ceiling like a succubus her curves elegantly sinking through the shadows.

Seras smiled right in front of her, nose to nose. She hung down from her feet still imbedded in the ceiling.

"Look and see what I've caught in my little web. It's a cockroach, too bad I don't eat garbage," she taunted her. "See…you may be older than me, but I have my master's blood in me, and that makes me stronger, faster, and SMARTER than you."

With that, Seras' eyes darkened to almost black and one of the arms still attached to her turned into a giant dagger. It gleamed with menace then severed Sin's neck her head rolled to the side frozen in a silent scream. "Remembered George when you burn in hell." Seras vanished from the negative space Following Integra's scent to appear before her.

"Report Officer Victoria," Integra ordered instantly

"Enemy vampire silenced."

"Good, Go get George and Vladimir."

"Yes Sir Integra."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George backed away her mouth red and raw she was still coughing and crying as Alucard rose from the floor. Blood dripped form the seal on his hands. The black straight jacket held his powers in check.

_'Master requesting control arts restrictions release,'_

'_Alucard?' _ Integra reeled as his voice invaded her head.

'_Dead and Kickin'…. A hell of a lot of ass.' _

"Restriction release level three."

The heavy straps lifted, the buckles snapped and Alucard roared slapping George across the face. The air between his hands swirled and his jackal materialized. His heavy boot crunched down on tiny quivering George.

"I am sorely disappointed George." Alucard snarled, leveling the gleaming giant gun at his daughter. He stood before her in his black suit his hair whipping around like living vipers. "You let your fear be used to manipulate you. I taught you better than that. We Hellsings' THAT is when you fight the hardest. You should be far more afraid of what I am about to do to you."

"Master?"

"Yeah George, I am your master and you forgot that. This is not going to happen again. You will be punished later, but first you need to go home."

George was roughly grabbed and relocated to the manor. George cringed as she saw the mess that was Rebecca. She looked like hell and she probably felt worse.

"This is what you did to her by being too scared to run. You were locked in a stone cell. You can rip though metal, why you didn't run I'll never know. Because of you Rebecca is barely alive. Fix your problem, I have others to deal with while I think of how I am going to kill you."

George nodded as she scrambled to save a withering Rebecca.

'Master is right,' she mentally slapped herself. 'I was scared and I lost it and I hurt an innocent person. I almost let Rebecca die because I was afraid. Rebecca slowly regained her color as George fed her some of her blood. She knew better than to bite her as weak as she was.

"Who am I to call you weak? I attacked master and... and I killed a human I almost killed you too. Please forgive me Becky I'm sorry. I'm waaaay weaker than you." While George cradled the healing Rebecca her parents were handling their own problem.

Integra flashed a dark grin as her sword gleamed. "Now like I said two down one to go."

"NO NO I WON"T LOSE TO A HUMAN!!" Seras held Angelica down as Alucard faded from the emptiness.

Angelica attacked Integra, her claws at the ready to rip Integra open. Integra responded with an electrified shield. She fell back hissing When Angelica moved to strike again Seras launched her own attack pinning her to the ground with her wide thighs and a death grip on her neck. Angelica snarled like a rabid dog as she was held by a real monster.

She struggled turning her head to barely catch a glimpse of Seras in her peripheral.

"LET ME GO!!" she demanded of Seras.

"Yeah right. You're not even a real vampire." smiled Seras all fangs. "I wonder how you taste Master can I Please she deserves it and all this exercise made me hungry."

"This one belongs to me," growled Integra. Oh she wanted to send her blade singing though her neck and watch her fat head fall.

Luckily her wait was not meant to be much longer. A chill ran down her spine as Alucard phased into the room. Integra had missed that chill when he had been human. She turned to greet him with a freakishly evil smile.

"My countess," he greeted her bowing low and removing his large red heat.

"My dear count...what has happened to you? Testify so I can decide proper punishment to the accused."

"This wretched beast," said Alucard, looking down at the trapped Angelica. "Has caused my own daughter to kill me. She is guilty of kidnapping mass-murder and even hurting both of our daughters."

Integra's eyes went wide. She had not known that.

"George killed you?"

"Yes. Well, more like she freed me. Anderson's cure no longer taints my blood. I am free again. it didn't cure me truly it was a suppressant."

Integra turned and looked at Angelica with the most vicious and evil eyes that she had ever seen on a human. And for the first time in her life, Angelica was afraid of a human.

"You stole my daughter. You let her to rot and cower in a cell not even big enough for a mouse. You tortured her and provoked her to murder. And, you made her kill her father. Angelica prepare to meet a devil. You are sentenced to execution effective immediately." Integra had gone about this using legal language and somehow frightened Angelica more.

With that, Integra made her hands glow with holy light. And as Seras held Angelica down, Integra inserted her hands into Angelica's chest. Angelica screamed a raging and horrible scream as she burned to death from the inside out. Integra fumed with hatred as she made damn sure Angelica didn't die too quickly. She wanted her to suffer as she had suffered. Like Rebecca had suffered. Ash leaked around Integra's hand obscenely.

Alucard just smiled with pride as he stood back and watched his two girls exact their revenge. The vampire master dropped back into a tall recliner that formed from a shadowy fog. "I got a great seat didn't I? I haven't been to an execution since the sixteenth century."

Integra nodded and with one clean slice Angelica's head was removed her own hand sliced through it with holy light.


	31. Chapter 31

The deep rust-red walls were not as comforting as they had been after George's last ordeal. When she had been returned home from her legal imprisonment, she had loved those red walls. Now they made her cringe. The bed, her name still carved into the ebony headboard, seemed to be glaring at her in disapproval. The whole house seemed to be glowering at her. She felt unworthy to be in the Hellsing Manor. The voices she had longed for when she had been imprisoned with her fake family now yelled at her in scorn. She could almost hear them chastising her.

Traitor

Monster

Failure

Disappointment

George stared nervously at the door, fidgeting slightly as Rebecca clung to her. The large oaken behemoth was a towering, unsightly, beast, waiting to announce her fate. Still not turning, she shifted against Rebecca.

"Must you cling to me like a fungus?"

"Master, I am never leaving your side again."

George opened her mouth, but closed it and only nodded. She could't really blame her still-weak scion. She had gone through hell and then some because of her. George just sat there, being squished by Rebecca. Her whole life had been a roller coaster, full of heavy long crashes and tiny sharp peaks.

Why was it so hard? Why was everyone against her? Why the hell was she so important? In that moment, for the first time in her life, George wished she was nothing more than human. In that moment of self hatred, George wished the cure had worked. She wanted to be a normal girl. The undoubtedly horrible punishment her Master was planning was at the back of her mind. So was the wrath that was going to be heaped upon her head by the Knights. Right now she was far more concerned with how stupid she was. She turned around catching sight of herself in the vanity next to her closet. She hissed at her disgraced reflection in the shadowy room. The cool smooth wood beneath her was cold, uncomfortable, hard, annoying, and fitting to her emotions.

HELLSINGHELLLSINGHELLSING

Integra was pacing outside of her large conference room beneath them. Within an hour, that conference room would be full of wrath and judgment directed at her. The minutes ticked away to when her daughter's fate would be decided, as well as her future.

"George!" Integra called, her voice traveling up the stairs to her room where she sulked. "It's time, the other knights are here."

"Yeah, to execute me I bet," George muttered as she rose, simply taking the larger Rebecca with her, and forcefully took a deep breath.

She hadn't been breathing much lately. She put her arm under Rebecca's firm rump and carried the bigger girl like a baby. As she descended the stairs, she felt her skin crawl while the nervousness set in. When she saw her mother pacing irritably, the nervousness deepened to dread, pushing her erratic heartbeat even higher. The lamps seemed to glare at her as she passed them. The windows stared at her like the hateful monstrous eyes of the house.

'God, if you are listening, please help me. I know I have done a very bad thing, but I've been told you're merciful. Please throw some of it my way.'

The hasty prayer rushed through George's head as she made her way to her mother; her boots clacking against the elegant polished wood. The hall they stood in was grand, long and wide with a sharp gothic decor. The deep rich gold paint on the wall added warmth that neither of the Hellsing women felt. Still, it felt too empty with just the three of them, and the foreboding presence wasn't easily ignored.

Integra pursed her lips, looking down at the young woman who still clung to the other blond girl's chest. "Rebecca you can't come in." She stated firmly. "I'm sorry, dear, you aren't allowed."

"NO! NO! NO!" Rebecca whined, while she tightened her grip on George. "I will not leave my Master!" the girl hissed, now glaring at her adoptive mother.

"Becky, you have to wait here. I'm in big trouble and you can't come in," reiterated George. She pressed against Becky gently trying to remove the clingy girl's arms from around her neck.

"No! If Master goes, I go."

The thrall was so determined Integra didn't believe she could pry Rebecca off with a crowbar and a crane. George placed Rebecca's feet on the ground, but she refused to release her grip on George's chest.

"Mother, can't she come in?" George asked, pleading for her thrall. "I think she is cutting off the blood supply to my shoulders."

Nothing cut into Integra the way George calling her mother did. It caused a deep ache in her heart. Never had this little, lovable, and dangerous little girl called her mother. Something was wrong.

"Fine, but Rebecca, you must be silent. This is about George. I can't have you acting up in there."

Integra knew that there was really no chance of that, but she felt like she had to say something, anything to alleviate the tension. A light sheen of perspiration formed under her arms as she twitched slightly, opening the door. All of the members stood as the final two entered. They all bowed and recited the sacred inscription carved into the heavy table they surrounded.

In the name of God and her majesty,

The impure souls of the living dead,

Shall be banished into eternal damnation,

Amen.

That oath rang out with crippling finality as the other members of the table were seated.

"Members of the esteemed Knights of the Round Table, we have been called together again to pass judgment," Sir Irons began. "George Hellsing, step forward."

George stood up from her little seat next to her mother and bowed to the circle of knights. The motion was awkward with Rebecca standing next to her, keeping a death grip on her hand.

"Sir Integra Hellsing, bear witness." Irons called, addressing the table as well as her. He was standing at the head, staring across at the various mixtures of men in business suits and battle-garbs. Satisfied that he had the full attention of the board, he released his judgement; "We are now certain that George can't be trusted and she faces immediate expulsion from the table."

Before George could get a word out, Integra rose and spoke, "Gentleman, George was not acting of her own accord, and she was being controlled by a FREAK. A FREAK named Angelica. She and her cohorts were manufacturing children designed specially to become FREAKs. And as you know, George is one of these children. However, despite her fears, she was most instrumental in Angelica's downfall." Her tone, unlike her words, betrayed no emotions; sharp, cold, and informative.

George just listened to her mother. And though she spoke with preciseness and clarity, George didn't believe a word of it. After all, she had been there. She still remembered being left alone and confined in that dark, dank, mindnumbing little cell. There was no way that she was instrumental in helping anyone. If anything, she had been the one to cause the most damage.

"George, is this true?" Sir Irons asked. Every head in the room turned to face her, almost looking down on her.

The already little girl felt even smaller, staring up at larger Sir Irons. In her eyes, he was the embodiment of her mother's professionalism; the same harsh red coat, the same glasses. His eyes may have been less withering than Integra's, but they held the same scathing wrath.

"Yes, it's true that I was not acting of my own accord. But..." George continued, standing up straighter. "I can't deny that it was because of my own foolishness that this situation even came to be. I allowed an enemy to distract me and cloud my judgment." George cringed, as all of those piercing eyes gazed down at her. "I walked into a trap because I was angry. I can't blame you for punishing me," George paused, breaking eye contact with all of those frightful, angry, eyes. "I fully understand if I can't handle a stupid girl yelling at me, then how am I supposed to handle a full out attack." George could almost feel herself shrinking as the silence grew to an offensive level. It was terrible, a ringing of intense silence. Finally, it broke just as she was about to scream.

"Well said, George, and I am in agreement." Sir Irons nodded, sweeping the group with his large hands. "However, little one, the fact that you realize that you made the mistake shows much promise. But you are still in a very delicate position George. I am not about to dumb this down."

"I understand."

"You have committed major crimes; you endangered human life, you acted without consent from your superior, you disobeyed direct orders, and you actually left yourself and this organization at risk." Irons' words were sharp and militaristic, stating the facts solemnly. The shiny buttons on his suit flashed as he read out the counts against George. "Do you understand the severity of these charges, George Elizabeth Abigail Angelina Hellsing?"

George stood tall and proud, she saluted Irons and then turned to her mother. Rebecca still crushing George's left hand nodded as well fully intending to share the punishment with her master.

"Yes, sir, I understand."

"Now see here, there are other things to consider." Integra piped up once again standing in the defense of her daughter. "If George had not led us to those monsters, we would have been dealing with a much bigger problem; an army of FREAK Children and super advanced ghouls. Surely you gentleman can see the positive side of this terrible incident."

"We can, Sir Integra, but, we cannot overlook the heavier negatives. Now then, George, I am sorry, but I have to strip you of your title in the Round Table, and I must bar you from being Sir Integra Hellsing's heir. However, in recognition of you being brave and honest enough to realize your mistake, and destroying a potentially dangerous problem, your punishment ends there."

"Thank you, Sir Irons."

"NOT good enough!" Sir Walsh yelled, as he glared at his superior. "You mean to tell me this girl gets away with killing a boy, but MY SON had to die for it."

All heads turned to Sir Walsh. Every pair of eyes focused on him, giving their undivided attention. Sir Walsh stood and pointed an accusing finger at George.

George glared in response. He acted like she had just slapped him, or worse.

"Such a creature as her killed my first born son! Are you suggesting that we just forgive her and let her go? Where was your mercy when MY son needed it? And are you going to even tell Greg's parents the truth? That their child was devoured by an inhuman monster."

George cringed with every word that Sir Walsh spoke.

'WHY?'

"Creature….? I have a name," George hissed. "I am George Hellsing."

While the two were bickering, Irons was sitting forward in his chair, hands interlaced in front of him. He was watching the events with a keen eye and lips drawn into a thin line, already weary of what was to come.

Walsh, meanwhile, went back on the attack. "You're no Hellsing. The Hellsings are good respectable PEOPLE. You- you're nothing but a monster."

Those words cut to George's core. She had never before believed anyone when they called her a monster. This time, she did. But he was right, and Greg's parents should be told. They had a right to decide George's fate. If they could, they too should have been here. George lowered her head even further. She could look none of her fellow Table members in the eye. She could barely stand being in the same room with them. Every yelled utterance of Sir Walsh was like a knife in her heart. It was painful to hear how much he hated her now. At first he hadn't been that opposed to her, he just hadn't wanted her on the table.

"If we are to merely forgive her and bar her forever from the Round Table, then she should also be made to explain to the boy's parents what really happened to him."

"No!" Integra shouted, now standing to face off against Sir Walsh. "George is just a child. She's only ten years old."

"And yet, she has murdered a citizen of England. Not too young for that I see," Walsh yelled, turning back towards Irons. "My son was only twelve!"

"George is a soldier under my command, therefore responsibility of this disaster falls to me," told Integra, most brazenly. "I will inform the boy's parents."

Sir Walsh just looked at George, his eyes of hate bordering on lethal. Those eyes could have matched Alucard in just that moment.

"SIR WALSH," Irons boomed. He had no need to slam his fist or to stand. He was imposing enough without either. His voice was law in this room and that authority pulled all eyes to him." You cannot blame George for what happened to your son, or what happened to this young boy. Both are unfortunate events. I will not allow you to slander this child because of your bias."

"Unfortunate events," Sir Irons said disbelief flushing his face. "So my son being murdered by a monster like her was an unfortunate event? I hope you enjoy telling this boy's family that. If that had been my boy, and a long time ago it was, I would not rest until I saw her dead."

With that, Sir Walsh stormed out. He didn't care if he was punished, he couldn't stay in there and watch them coddle George. The other and younger members of the table just watched him go. This was much too intense for them to even comment on. Sir Irons watched Sir Walsh leave before his eyes returned to Integra.

"He is right, you know. By rights I should have you shoot George right now. But I know that you would never do that. So I shall leave her punishment to you. However, remember this. George is no longer your heir and has no rights or protection from the Round Table anymore."

Integra cringed, seeing her little girl stand before these men. She didn't belong in this violent, deranged, world. This was far too much. This whole "shit-storm" had just convinced her of it. She was far too young, and it was moments like this that reminded Integra that George was just a child. How had she managed to not go insane after all of this? George might talk and think like an adult, but that didn't mean she should have to. The meeting adjourned after the rather light ruling

The pair stood in the hallway under the dim wall lamps. The dull glow illuminated them as the knights filed out of the conference hall after them. "I told you, Sir Irons is the only knight I can trust when it matters." Integra said, smiling tightly.

George nodded and hugged her mother.

"I'm so sorry, Mom," George stated heavily. "I know I disappointed you and I don't deserve to be forgiven."

"Know this George; this is just as much my fault as yours. I keep forgetting you are only ten years old. This was way too much responsibility for you to handle on your own. And you won't ever have cause to again."

George and Rebecca retreated back upstairs and Integra, likewise, to her office.

She opened the door to her office, more large and lavish than she had ever needed. Still, she felt the need to glare at it, glare at anything, this entire ordeal had afforded her that. Sighing, and rubbing her drooping eyes, she crossed the room and opened the wide bay windows, slowing just enough to drop her elbows on the railing just outside, and watch the sun sink slowly into the horizon. She let herself be lulled by the scenery, giving herself into its beauty for just a few minutes. It wasn't enough though and with another sigh she crossed the polished floor once more, passing her desk up entirely.

Alucard watched from the shadows while Integra paced the floor of her office. He watched as she fidgeted with her jacket that seemed all kinds of too tight suddenly. He watched as the jacket was then tossed on the back of her tall ergonomic chair as she passed it on her second lap. She loosened the sleek brown tie, letting is hang slacked across her chest. The first two buttons on her shirt were popped and she pulled a cigar from her back pocket.

It felt so strange, to be invisible again. Alucard had gotten quite used to being human. He shook off the sentiment. One would think that he missed his humanity. It was strange, though, to be the only man in all human history to have died twice. Suddenly, a wave of worry from Integra hit Alucard, like a truck skidding off the road. He returned his attention to her, appearing before Integra.

"Good evening, Master," he said, bowing to her. His arm crossed his chest in the perfect mimic of a gentleman. However, the dark grin spread over his face was anything but gentlemanly.

Integra barely looked at him. She simply dropped into the chair behind her wide desk and kicked her feet up on it. She puffed out a thick ring of acrid smoke, leaving a haze floating around her haggard face.

"I wish it was, Vladimir."

She looked up at him standing in front of her bookcase. The bright lights in her office making his pale skin sparkle like fine marble. He was so beautiful, and now she had to say deny him- deny herself of him- once more.

"Alucard." He reminded her, yet again.

"Alucard." She corrected herself, "Yes, you're dead again aren't you."

"You miss me, but I'm still here. As I promised, I will never leave your side." He said, as eloquently as a poet reciting Shakespeare. Still, his shark's grin made him unreadable with no emotions close to human, just his characteristic brand of wry lunacy.

Integra looked him over. He was once again wearing his black suit and knee length black boots, with that bright red coat and hat. His moustache was gone too. God, she missed Vladimir. And that was another thing. He would no longer be able to share her bed. 'Till Death do we part'...god what a oxymoron when you're a vampire.

"Master..." Called Alucard playfully, well aware of his master's thoughts. "You know, Master, if you die, there will be nothing against us."

When she didn't answer him, he smirked mischievously, melting into the floor. From inside her seat, the same one she was sitting in, a pair of hungry arms emerged, lightly engulfing her. He was instantly behind her and holding her in his lap, no longer the chair she had been resting in, but unlike before Integra Hellsing did not push him away. She leaned back and just rested her head on his... stomach. Now that he was so much taller than her again, their bodies no longer seemed... compatible. It was awkward being held by him now. He was so much taller than her, and he was cold. The aura of his death and the death of millions now surrounded her and chilled her to the bones. However, despite all this, she still loved him... and that was half the problem.

"You know... This wouldn't be a problem if you just said yes to me." He reminded her again.

Integra looked up at him and gently shook her head.

"You know I can't do that." She told him softly.

"Does this mean I have to go back to sleeping alone... In the basement?" He asked, looking at her seriously. It was frightening how pleading that look was.

Integra didn't say anything. She didn't want him to, but god she didn't want to go back to sleeping alone. She hated to admit it, but she enjoyed having him with her at night. It made her feel safe, and when they made love, it made her feel good. He had been warm loving and oh so sinfully skilled and now it was over. For a moment, merely a moment, she considered giving in to him. She considered letting him into her bed, and to hell with the morals of her bastard father, but it was not to be. Her wavering ended as she leaned forward and tapped her cigar on the ash tray, slowly unraveling his arms from her.

"Yes it does, Alucard. You know that I can't let that happen anymore."

HELLSINGHELLSING

George stared at her blank ceiling, watching the shadows dance. It was an entertaining little ballet. They moved according to her will, a delicate little ballerina, flitting across a stage of dark black nothingness. As she reclined lazily on her bed, she worried about her own relationship with God. God, who she was raised to believe existed, who she knew existed. How could the occult exist with God? How could a shadow exist without light to create it, and a wall for it to dance across? Much like how vampires paraded across the world, or her incorporeal images played across her fingers. There wasn't much different between George's soul and the shadow at her fingers, she reasoned; in the end they were both just soulless puppets, ultimately owned by a higher power.

She took a strained breath with Rebecca's big body draped across her, using her as a human pillow and putting added weight on her chest. Guilt and condemnation were destroying George from the inside out. Her little shadow ballet changed to a monstrous and oppressive orchestra. The cute little shadows had changed from dancers flitting about to the anguished figure of a girl being thrown into a torturous pit, with deep pillars of darkness that mirrored true flames. Her soul was in utter turmoil and confliction about her actions. She had let the enemy manipulate her. She had given into her fears, and she had killed an innocent human child. George could feel her lips quivering, trying futilely to hide the turmoil inside while it tried so desperately to escape.

He had been a boy the same age as her. A boy that had dreams of becoming a cricket champion. A boy who no longer had a future and had left parents behind who had wanted to see that future. She knew this because she had drunk his blood, and that knowledge was devastating. She had never wanted to watch Greg's life like a movie. The flames in her new shadow image rose higher and the girl wailed silently as she was held out over the fires. She had devoured him. At this thought, George began to cry silently. She didn't deserve to be a Hellsing, and according to Round Table Law, she didn't deserve to take her mother's place. Once again, the house became oppressive and Rebecca's weight became annoying.

Rebecca quietly snored as she lay sprawled across and in her master's lap. She was so happy to have George home again, and even though it had been three days since that night, Rebecca still clung to George for dear life. George couldn't even go to the bathroom alone anymore. It was annoying, but tolerable. George gave a sad smile, so happy to still have such a loving scion, yet still so torn inside. She had almost killed two innocent people, but she still wished to God that someone had stopped her before she had killed Greg. Yes, she still remembered his name. Even though she had tried to forget it, she couldn't. He was a part of her now.

George looked down again at Rebecca. They were master and servant, but they were more than that; they were friends and sisters, and George had put her through the worst two days of her life. She had been delirious and sick, and it was her fault. George swore that from now on, she would be more aware and considerate of Rebecca and her feelings. But that did nothing to resolve her own. She still felt horribly bad. She still felt like the girl in her shadow play that kept being tossed into every burning pit.

George slid out of Rebecca's grip, molding into the shadows and sinking through her bed. Rebecca noticed immediately and woke up. She gazed around the room, her eyes widening in primal fear; deep, unshakable, and nearly crippling. She was instantly on her feet.

"Master?" She whined, she was not going to be left alone again, her master needed her and she needed her master, that much she knew.

"Its okay, I'm here." George said comfortingly.

Rebecca whirled around to find her getting dressed, and let out an almost painful sigh of relief. "But where are you going?" Rebecca asked, while she too got out of bed and began to dress.

Rebecca stood up in her body suit, it still fit like a second skin, while George pulled on her dress. However, it seemed to burn where the Hellsing patch rested on her shoulder. With a swift snap of her claws the patch was ripped away. She no longer deserved it anyway. She watched it fall sadly to the ground; a perfect representation of her life here, forever barred.

George smiled at Rebecca, away from the lingering image of her insignia. Rebecca was getting dressed too, and George could only shake her head.

"WE are going to see Michael. I have to- I need to- go to confession again. I need to be forgiven." Said George sadly.

"Will he?"

"I don't know. It's not like murder can be easily forgiven."

Rebecca turned away, silencing a gasp. Until now, she had thought that all of that had just been a terrible nightmare. Just a delusion brought on by her sickness. But it had all been real. Tears ran down her face as she remembered the boy's screams of death.

"So we really did kill him?" She asked softly.

"You didn't do anything, I did."

"But I should have stopped you," Rebecca barked sharply, adamant to share what she felt was her blame.

"How the hell could you stop me? You were dying from withdrawal and I was locked in a cell. I didn't even know where I was."

"I should have done something."

"You tried, Becky." George responded, her voice dipping to nearly inaudible levels. She looked up and caught her friend with almost tear-filled eyes, stating sadly, "I can't ask for more."

"Still, I should have tried harder. It's my job to serve you- protect you, Master." She stressed.

"Hard to do when your master is so hard headed, isn't it." Smiled George weakly.

Then George took Rebecca's hand and lifted her head to look her in the eyes. She ended the conversation with a sad smile, silent and forgiving, not only assuring her scion of her forgiveness, but asking her to forgive herself as well. "Hold on to me. We're leaving now."

Rebecca hugged George blissfully. That was where she belonged, right there with her Master. George transported them to Michael's orphanage home. The darkened room felt cramped, half the size of George's room at home. There were no big bay windows like the ones covered in heavy drapes in her room, just shoddy little ones, well worn out of their years.

It was still early to George, only about two in the morning. However, in normal houses like Anderson's orphanage, everyone was asleep, as was immediately evident here. George and Rebecca had seemed to meld silently into Michael's room, no more coming from the shadows than melting out of them, almost like appearing in midair.

Once there, George attempted to awaken Michael. She gently shook him and poked his nose, but nothing worked. How deep a sleeper was this guy? While George was busy with Michael, Rebecca just looked around the room. She looked over at Olivia's bed, which was on the opposite wall from Michael. Rebecca watched in silence as Olivia slept. A smile crept across her face. If she knew that she and George were here, she'd be throwing a holy fit. If she knew that these monsters were so close to her, she would have had a heart attack at ten. They could kill her and she would never know it till she woke up in heaven, if she was lucky.

"Michael," whispered George. Her cool lips brushed his ear. "Wake up; I need to talk to you." She breathed, gently trying to wake him. She was like a succubus, rousing a man from his dreams with promises of sin.

At first he didn't awaken, but after hearing his names three times, he woke up. He was going to say something, but George put her hand over his mouth. She whistled for Rebecca and Rebecca came to her. Rebecca hugged George's back while she held Michael close. Seconds later, the three were melting from the shadows in the chapel, too quick for Michael to process automatically.

At two in the morning, the chapel was empty. George's eyes flashed, lighting the prayer candles, giving the church an eerie glow. Rebecca released George and George released Michael.

"George! What are you doing here?!" Asked Michael, still surprised by the girl's vampiric powers.

Something was different. Her aura was frightening and so was her grin; she wasn't the same. George stood there, her long hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. Her pupils seemed redder, and she seemed to ooze danger.

Until recently, he had always thought George a nice, although somewhat prideful and playful, human girl. But when Anderson had told him that George wasn't human, when they had given George the cure and she died, and now that she had transported him, there was no doubt left in his mind. George was a vampire. That truth alone had broke his heart. He liked her, but he was being taught to kill creatures like her. What kind of hunter would he make if he had "feelings" for his enemies. Would he be able to do the job of an Iscariot? Would he be able to kill her?

"I'm sorry, Michael, but I just had to see you."

"What's so important that I couldn't wait until morning?" Michael shrank back away from George. She seemed threatening for some reason. She was no longer the adorable little girl he liked. Something about her was broken; something had been taken from her and without it he knew she wasn't HIS George anymore.

George noticed Michael's fear and shifted back, giving him more space. It hurt, he was the last person she thought would be afraid of her. She looked at Rebecca, a look that conveyed her orders. Rebecca only nodded. Both girls got on their knees before Michael, staring up at him, and made the catholic cross upon their hearts.

"Forgive us father, for we have sinned," they said in perfect unison.

Michael's eyes grew large as saucers as he gawked at them. There he had been thinking that George was going to eat him and prove his sister right, and they wanted confession.

"Whoa! I can't take your confession. I'm not a full priest. Besides, you're Protestants."

"But I've done something so terrible-" Confessed George, "That only God can forgive me."

"We've done something bad." Rebecca agreed, still trying to remind George that they were in this together.

Michael stood there, looking almost angelic in front of George. The enormous crucifix behind him seemed to cast down light on him, light that she was no longer allowed to stand in. It was a light called innocence, a light that she no longer had. The candles she had lit glowed around him, mimicking a holy aura that she respected, almost mocking her, since she knew that she was no longer worthy of it.

"What could you have done that would prompt you to do this?" Questioned Michael, trying to get George off her knees. "Your father is going to kill you if he knew you were coming here to ask for forgiveness. You thinking of converting? Anderson would be happy."

George shook her head, refusing to budge. She just looked at him, her very crimson eyes glowing like a demon's in the dim candlelight.

"I- I killed someone, Michael. Please, help me. I don't think God can hear me right now, I need absolution." George pleaded, pressing her face to the floor.

"What?! You can't be serious!"

"It's- it's true." Said George, her tears starting to flow again at the memory of Greg. "I killed him. I ate him and I can't forget it. Michael, I know you're afraid of me and I can't blame you. I really am a monster. I just need you to help me. Please Michael, forgive me."

"Oh my God." Gasped Michael, as he fell backwards, flipping over the pew. The pew he had been leaning on, varnished wood without a single nick or dent; just one of the many sacred items in the chapel, and he spilled comically over it, his foot dangling over the back of it as he rubbed his head. "I can't forgive you of that. How could you kill someone?"

"But you must. You must pray to God for me." Begged George.

"That's not what I meant. I mean you need a real priest for something like this."

"I can't. If Anderson found out, I'd be dead for sure, and I don't think Master or mother can help me. You're the only person outside of my family that I'd trust with my life."

"Anderson." Michael repeated, his eyes widening in realization. Then his jaw drawped in downright concern.

If Anderson ever found out about this, George WAS as good as dead. Michael looked at George and then Rebecca. They had tried to cure her and failed. The only thing keeping them from killing her was the weak truce they had with the Hellsings. This would make it null and void. These girls were Hellsing girls, and yet they came to him. They were enemies and yet they trusted him with their lives. They were protestants begging a catholic for repentance. Secretly, he kind of wished that they didn't. This wasn't like forgiving a prank, a lie, or stealing. This was a real crime. And much too heavy a secret for him to keep.

George looked up at Michael as he sat on the bench thinking. The look on his face alone was enough for her to know what he was thinking. She stood up and then so did Rebecca.

"I'm sorry Michael, I shouldn't have come. I'll tell Master to erase your memory. I shouldn't have burdened you with this."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Meanwhile, Alucard waited for Integra to answer him. When she didn't, his features melted away, melding into a perfect mirror of her memory of Vladimir. He turned her to face him.

"I am still here, Master." He said in his deep, rich, Romanian accent. It still made Integra melt. "And I will always be here for you."

Integra looked at Vladimir and against her will, she began to weep. Vladimir just lifted her chin and kissed her. It wasn't the same. Before, Vladimir's kisses were warm and built up to a feverish heat. They had made her feel whole and powerful; they had made her feel dominant. But now his kisses were as cold as he was, and made her feel empty and afraid. Vladimir was dead. However, for the first time in her life, Integra Hellsing didn't care. She wanted to be loved. She wanted her "husband" back. She had loved him, she still did, and she could still have him even if he was only a ghost.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George turned to leave, but Michael shot out of the seat he had occupied and grabbed her hand. He was afraid, but he had a calling to redeem the lost, and this was his chance to try.

"Jesus forgave murders, and so can I," he said seriously. "Come on, you need to pray. I can't just forgive you with Hail Mary's for this. You have to ask forgiveness for yourself."

Michael led George to the altar and Rebecca followed. They passed the large granite basin of holy water placed awkwardly in the center of the aisle. Soon all three children were on their knees and begging God for forgiveness. George struggled against the heavy weight of guilt on her heart. She felt chained. She felt condemned and damned and that no amount of prayer could ever wash away the innocent blood on her hands. And yet, she had been taught that God was merciful and forgiving and that there was no sin that couldn't be covered by the blood that he had shed for sinners on the cross.

George didn't know how long they had been praying, but she was the first one to hear the chapel door open. She looked back and saw a very pissed off Olivia heading towards them, her shoes clacking sharply against the cold flooring.

"What the hell did you do this time, you unholy heathen?" she yelled. "I had hope for you, but that's all long gone. Did you take over my brother's mind, like you did hers?" Olivia placed a sharp accusing finger at Rebecca.

Michael and Rebecca turned around too. Rebecca was ready to defend her master, to rise and strike at any time, but a raised hand stopped her before she could make a move. Instead, George got off her knees and faced off against Olivia, like she had done so many times before.

"At ease, little hellcat, I just needed to borrow your brother for a while. It is a consultation. You want him to be a priest, so let him do his job."

"How did you find us?" Michael asked, amazed by his sister's ability to find him so easily. Did she have a chip on him or something?

"Its two in the morning, where else would you be? And George we do have regular business hours. Come back in the morning if you really have an interest in being saved."

"But to a Hellsing, these are regular business hours." George chuckled.

Olivia just gave George a snide smirk and grabbed her brother's wrist. However, George grabbed his other wrist.

"Let go, he's my brother."

"But I need him more than you do right now."

Poor Michael became the rope in a vicious game of tug-of-war; a seeming endless battle of wills. Neither girl let up, both growling determinedly at the other.

"Well you can't have him." Olivia said, raising her hand to strike George.

George was going to defend herself, but the memory of Greg was still with her and instead of knocking Olivia out like she usually did, she let Olivia hit her. Olivia was just a surprised as Michael when her blow connected with George's face. A small but very noticable red welt was beginning to form already. Rebecca had expected George to defend herself and so did nothing; but as she saw George's face and the hurt in her eyes, she knew that she would not. In less than a second, Rebecca stood in front of George, between the two warring girls, ready to protect her from any abuse.

"Leave her alone." Demanded Rebecca.

"Its ok, Rebecca. She's right about me. She always has been. I realize that now." George started, whispering so slowly and calmly. "I AM a heathen. I've just been hiding it."

This shocked both Olivia and Michael. This was wrong, it took all the victory out of Olivia's slap and it took the soul out of George. She was no longer their respective friend and enemy. She was just standing there; defeated and pitiful, eyes cast down, yet still visibly empty. She released Michael's arm.

"I don't need absolution. I need crucifixion. I should go and drown myself in that holy water, and hope it melts my flesh off." George leaned back on her hands and almost considered laughing. Olivia and Michael cast weary glances to each other, and even Rebecca took two steps back, standing beside her master instead.

George faced Michael now, "You smell really good, you know. I think you would be one of the tastiest people on earth, Michael. You smell like chocolate." The two children before her swallowed, tensing nervously, as she continued, "I could have killed you both thirty times at least in the last minute too, you know. I just never did. You just don't realize how right you are when you call me a monster. I don't even think I did, until now." With that, George caught both their gazes with hers; her hellish devil-red eyes boring right through them.

"You have no idea what I am capable of."


	32. Pennance

"I am still here, Master." Alucard had said, pulling Integra into an embrace. "And I will always be here for you."

Integra had never believed Alucard more than she did now. 'I guess it's because I want to believe it,' she thought morbidly. She had no desire to be alone anymore, and those cool arms that belonged on Vladimir held her so tightly, promising so much. 'I do believe him.' And with that thought and only that thought, on her mind, Integra wrapped her arms around Alucard, pulled him closer, and returned his kiss. Such a longing kiss that she would have stolen Alucard's breath, if he had had any.

Alucard could feel Integra's desire and, now that he could again read her mind, he knew what she wanted. With the sly grin of an expert liar plastered on his face, Alucard pulled her hard against his chest, his comforting chest already promising more than he could offer with his body. He fell backwards, slapping the laws of physics in its face, and ending up through the chair and into the pooling shadows beneath it, even fading through the crimson fabric to get to the darkness beyond. When the shadows faded, they were out of the dimly lit office, and on the regal polished floors of Integra's bedroom. Alucard grasped her tighter still, not even breaking their kiss to push them both towards the bed, and push her onto it with a muffled thump.

"Turn the lights on! I want to see you." His mistress growled out in a single breath.

As she fell to the bed, the lights flashed on, blinding her. Alucard had let her fall from his grasp at the last second, and she lay there waiting for him, blonde hair framing her face, wildly tangled under her, and a light flush to her skin. Vladimir wasn't one to make his countess wait long, and Alucard wasn't willing to break what a feeble spell he seemed to have casted on her. He quickly tore out of his clothes, snapping several buttons to the floor in a primal urge. He moved no faster than a human would, never breaking the illusion of her beloved Vladimir, and returning to her arms just seconds after he'd released her. Alucard forcefully ripped her clothes open, with just a hint of his vampiric strength, and basked in the beauty of her pale flesh before he dove into pleasuring her.

He caressed her body with passionate hands, stoking the fire that began to consume Integra, and built it into a frenzy. His lips pressed against hers with a fierce passion, bruising her with their kiss, and enslaving her tongue. But the blonde beneath him was having none of that, taking control and biting down roughly on his cool tongue.

'Biting is supposed to be my specialty, Mistress.'

The kiss became a demanding dance as their tongues struggled for dominance. She wanted none of his romance, none of his playfulness, she wanted control of him and she would damn well have it. This was no sweet meeting of love, it was a wild romp born of frustration and anger. Every time he tried to force her to submit, she pushed him back. She straddled him, glaring down at him with blind, addictive, empowerment. When she arched her back, meeting him halfway, he took the signal and met her ferocity with his own.

The two of them met in the middle, uniting roughly and forcing themselves on each other, pushing in every manner that Integra, or even Alucard, knew. Their hands tantalized each others' bodies, searching for the cleverly hidden weaknesses they refused to admit. They seemed to rove of their own accord, pressing their partner's defenses, seeking to drive them into a heated, satisfied, defeat. Alucard's swift hands darted about, claiming her with well placed touches; a rough palm tantalizing her nerves, tender fingers stroking just where she was most vulnerable, anything to send that thrill through her skin, through her flesh.

Alucard's hands went from soft caresses to forceful clutches and tugs that he knew would leave bruises. Then, as she growled again in pain and pleasure, a resounding slap rang out that he knew would leave a welt. His lips curved, wolfishly grinning with lust as his countess took command once again, exploring Alucard's, and Vladimir's, body with the intensity of a boxer fielding her enemy. He had known the minute he set eyes on her that she would be the type to be domineering. No longer was she quiet and stolid, she was wild, angry, passionate, and powerful. She was a woman, and though she knew that this was wrong, she didn't care. This was going to be the first and last time, and they both knew it.

It didn't take long for Alucard to regain the advantage, pushing her back and making her scream in wild abandon for every one of his feral growls. Their wild meeting had turned into a sensual power-struggle that Integra had no intention of losing, and she met him with every ounce of emotion she could. He didn't need vampiric senses to know she was pouring out all of her anger and frustration into this one meeting; her disappointment with herself for losing her will-power, her anger at the Table, and her hatred of Angelica. It all went into every primal motion and power-hungry thrust of her body. She was offering no time for playing sweet and being coy. This was a battle and they were both enjoying it. They tangled into frenzy, Alucard's inhuman stamina matching her unshakable determination.

Finally she collapsed, spent. Alucard smirked victoriously at her as she slumped against him. With the weight of her actions tugging at her eyelids, she drifted to sleep, neither content nor peaceful.

"Wore you out, did I, Mistress?" He purred while he rubbed her back soothingly. There may have been no romance previously, but there was now.* He smiled almost sadly down at the woman in his arms, peppering her face with light kisses.

Soon, Alucard too slid down to rest quietly. He didn't move, didn't breath. He just basked in his silent victory. Integra would never know how happy he was, the vampire mused.* It was just one of several things on his mind as he lay there, enjoying the quiet rise and fall of Integra's skin, and the tickling breaths that shuddered to her troubled dreams. He could feel her heart beat above him, and the ache inside it that almost called out to him.

Integra shivered, her skin prickling up in Goosebumps, and Alucard nodded to her silent plea. "Yes, Master." He whispered into her ear, reaching into the shadows with his free arm to pull a thick blanket overtop them.

But he wasn't Vladimir, and he wasn't warm enough to sleep on this time. Integra had dozed in his arms, her silence broken only by an occasional fit, but soon her dreams overtook her and she awoke, crying. Her tearful steel-blue eyes opened to him holding her so tenderly, so sweetly. It was her Vladimir, looking so perfect. The man she loved, the man that he should have stayed until they had died together.

Until then she had been sleeping perfectly on him, at least in his opinion, her head perched on his chest, and tangled blonde hair tickling the bottom of his face. Her eyes, brimming with tears and tinged with sorrow, had opened to watch him, drawing lazy lines across his jaw, and up his face. But inside the blue orbs was something else, her will fading, and the stony facade she called Sir Hellsing cracking. Without another word, she screwed her eyes shut, gripping the covers around her in a vice-like grip, and bawled into his chest. It built up like that until she was weeping and screaming into him.

He shouldn't be holding her, she thought, cursing herself, and him. He should be laughing at how weak she had been to give in to him. He should be taking pictures to torture her with later, not holding her with a big goddamned fluffy blanket. She didn't know who was worse; Alucard, for acting decent for once in his life, or herself, for falling for him and giving into him again. Alucard, for his part, silently thanked God that she had made sure her room was sound-proofed when they had adopted George. Her heart was broken, that had been the ache he had felt during her sleep, and now it resounded even worse from her mind, and echoed in his. The last time he had heard his countess cry like this was when her father died, before she had learned what a bastard he was. She hadn't even been that torn when George had been taken, and he knew, somehow, he was the cause.

"Integra." He began, stroking her shoulders and back soothingly.

She looked at him, her eyes red from crying and her face stained with tears. "Change back," She demanded. "Just- just change back! I don't want to see Vladimir." As forceful as she yelled, there was something far more pleading in her sobbing words. "I know what I have done. Now change back, Alucard.

Alucard sighed, nodded, and did as he was told. It took him just a second, so slight a phase that if Integra hadn't pushed away from him, she wouldn't have even noticed it. Soon, the No-Life King was once again cradling her in his arms.

"From now on, you will remain like this. I never want to see Vladimir again." She sobbed.

He nodded again, silently this time, and scanned her with a questioning gaze. "Is it because we...?"

"No, it's not that. It's- It's just, while I was lying on your chest, I heard..." She swallowed the awkward lump in her throat, her sobs breaking down into bare hiccups. "I just heard nothing. There's no use pretending, not to myself. You aren't Vladimir anymore, you're Alucard. I know the consequences and I will live with them."

Alucard glanced down, almost longingly, at his chest, now free of Integra. His heartbeat was gone, and for the first time in his life, he missed being human more than he had missed his vampiric powers. He looked at her and gave her a false smirk, oozing with wit and dry humor.

"Dead or alive, I will always be yours." He said, taking her head in his hands. He pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, rubbing the tears dry with either thumb, and caught her gaze with his.

What he found was no longer the injured girl who had been betrayed by her heart, but instead, Sir Hellsing, with steel-blue eyes so sharp they could cut vampires in two. "Enough, Servant." She said, ending his humor and games, while she bricked up the door to her heart. The change was significant and not complete, judging by the few tears that threatened to spill even as she turned away, but it wasn't unexpected.

She rose, pulling away from his arms and the bed. Alucard could only watch her go and smirk, looking at her sweet little bare behind. He shuddered as the memory of it grinding against him nearly set him off again, only to frown as she pulled on her robe. It served to hide herself from him, and restored a cold reality to their world.

'If I keep this up,' Integra thought as she headed for the bathroom. 'I really will say yes to him. Vladimir is dead, dead to me, and I am a widow. That is how it must be.'

Alucard cocked his head and watched her walk away from him, disappearing into the bathroom. He knew what she was thinking, and knew why she was thinking it.

'Yes, my master. A widow you must be.' He agreed.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Raging powerful emotions rampaged through George. It was like someone had flipped a switch. Before she had been pained and loathing, but now something new had darkened her eyes again. Suddenly, George felt...enlightened. Like her body and mind were suddenly awakened. A powerfully warm feeling of satisfaction and hunger raged through her. George fixed her eyes on Michael and gave him a wicked and fang filled grin. If Michael had been afraid before he was doubly so now.

"I could rip this entire chapel to shreds with my bare hands. I'm not human and I was wasting time and potential pretending that I was." George looked up at Michael and Olivia here eyes burning red death. The candles gave her an eerie golden glow on her almost porcelain white skin. Her wicked sharp fangs glinting in the soft candle light. The candles went out as George flicked her fingers gently. "I seeee You." George giggled completely mad. "I can see in complete and utter pitch black darkness. Can you?" George blurred around the darkened chapel moving like a wraith through the darkness. She wrapped her hands around Michael's neck gently pulling him back into her thin frame. "I'm so fast, you can't even tell I'm moving." The powerful emotions washed over her from nowhere turning her dark play into a frenzy.

As George breathed into Michael adorable little ears, a very harsh and nagging ache awakened within her stomach. A very familiar and insistent flame lit within her dry throat. George's eyes grew most feral and an evil smirk crossed her lips. "I could rip your head off before you could even scream." She whispered as she released Michael. Michael's heart leapt into his throat as he felt the pressure released from his neck. "I could bite you and turn you into thralls. You'd be slaves, happy to be food."

Michael cringed at the threat that was in George's voice. He knew that this George wasn't his George and this was not somewhere that he wanted to be. He backed away from George, never once taking his eyes off her. "George stop, please don't do this!"

"I can hear your heart beating. Are you scared Michael? Yeah, you are. I can smell it. Kind of sweet with a bit of salt to it. It's like seasoning salt."

Suddenly, she was gone from his view. His panic reached epic proportions as he jerked his head from side to side and scanned the room for her. Suddenly, he backed into someone. He turned. It was George.

"Peek-A-Boo"

"George." he began, pleadingly.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." she smirked at him, her fangs peeking through.

"Leave my brother alone you damned hell sent Vampire!" Olivia snarled, glaring at George. Olivia lifted a thin script of binding and threw it at George.

George just looked down at it on her arm. "Are you serious? You thought THIS would stop ME? It isn't even blessed idiot! You'd have better luck trying to hit me with that holy water." George shredded the slip of paper with a single flick of her claws.

"Becky handle her."

Rebecca's eyes dulled and she nodded; her suit flexing across her light muscle as she struck out at Olivia.

"Yes, Master."

"You don't want to do this George. Didn't you come here seeking for forgiveness?"

Michael watched as Rebecca slammed her fist into Olivia's midsection. The blond beast turned her eyes on the redheaded boy and smiled. George took a deep breath of his scent and her eyes nearly rolled back. Michaels blood was like a powerful drug and even inhalation made her high.

"Yes, I do. You smell divine and I bet you taste delicious. I did come here to be forgiven, but Olivia is right. I am a monster so why bother wasting God's time."

Michael's eyes grew wide in realization as he now understood George's intentions.

"Don't do this George." pleaded Michael, his hands up in front of him as a shield and a sign of surrender.

"Don't do what, Father Michael?"

"Leave him alone!" shouted Olivia, before Rebecca's foot slammed into her back with crushing force.

Rebecca dropped both her arms circling them around Olivia's neck in a paralyzing submission hold; slamming her more free hand over Olivia's perpetually running mouth. Her other hand gripped the shiny red hair that Olivia was so proud of and forced her eyes up to watch helplessly as her brother was being stalked by George.

"Thanks Becky, keep her mouth shut. You're lucky you smell like shit Olivia. You're rotten. Just smelling you ruins the mood. You're brother on the other hand, is lucky because he's so appetizing."

George grabbed him; her hands viciously quick and pinned him down to the shiny pew he had tripped over a few minutes ago. George twisted Michaels arm behind him as she stradled his back. She pulled back on his arm and she actually squealed when he yelped. She leaned in her close her hair tickling his shoulder. He could feel her cold breath on his neck. It was strangely sweet, but spicy almost like cinnamon.

'What the hell am I doing thinking about her breath? She is about to eat me!' It was strange how the mind worked in life or death situations. Her fangs were dangerously close to Michael's neck.

"I did all of that in under a minute," George gloated.

Michael's eyes went from crippling wide teary fear to narrowed blazing anger. He couldn't let George kill him without a fight. She had told him once to fight for the things he loved and if he didn't do something, he just might lose his sister and his life. He struggled, but George just shook her head.

"TSK TSK YSK, Michael you know me better than that. I'm much stronger than you."

"Let him go, George," Olivia snarled.

Rebecca hissed at the rapidly bleeding bite mark on her hand. That same hand lashed across Olivia's face in a vicious smack. Then Rebecca grabbed Olivia by the throat so tightly, that Olivia could barely breathe let alone scream. And once again, she forced Olivia to watch her brother being stalked like easy prey before a skilled hunter.

"Or else what?" teased George, trailing her long silky tongue across Michael's neck. "What can you do to me, my little cherry tart?"

"Ew, George don't be gross! Keep that damned demon tongue off me!" shouted Michael, doubling his efforts to fight back. "Damn it, George Hellsing I challenge you." Michael snarled, looking at her over his shoulder.

"You challenge me?" George glanced down at him quizzically. "You really want to lose that bad?"

"Well where is the fun if there's no fight. YOU said you need to fight for what you want. You came here looking to be saved, but..."

"But what? Am I beyond saving?"

"No, just caring. Right now, you're feeling distraught, damned, and confused. Let me help you."

"Fine, you challenged me, I accept. If you win I leave you alone and I'll even have Master erase your memories. So name your weapon."

"Swords. But you can't use a real blade."

"Fine," George held out her hands palms down. Those hands flipped up in a swift slight of hand and the instantly held two matching rapiers.

"I can't use that, change mine to a broadsword double edged."

"As you wish, my eventual dinner." George willed the sword to shift thickening to a neat triagled point.

"That's better, now take your place."

George nodded and stepped back holding her little blade down. She wasn't even in a defensive position.

"You don't take me seriously do you?" Asked Michael, he had never once thought that he'd have to use his Iscariot training on George.

"Actually, I take you very seriously. I plan on taking you to go on a plate with an apple in your mouth and a side dish of sour apple tarts." George said, grinning turning to Olivia pointedly.

Just then George's stomach growled again. She looked down at it, and then up at Michael.

"I'm hungry. So I hope you're fast food. Although, you smell more like a bakery to me. That's good, cause I love sweets."

"Fight me then, if you win you can have me. But if not..."

"If not?"

"Then you are forbidden to ever harm another human being...ever."

"Hm," considered George, as she popped from one place in the chapel to another, showing off her vampiric speed. Her slender rapier arching sparking as it struck the cross. "I bit Rebecca and she became my thrall because she's a girl. But if I bite you, what will you become? Will you become my mate?"

"George this is your last chance," Michael continued pulling his blade in for a strong defensive counter. Remember Greg. Don't let his death be for nothing. You can still stop. Don't become a monster."

"Stop? I am too far gone for stop." said George, now appearing right in front of Michael, her nose touching his. "Besides I've been a monster all my life." Her little wooden rapier whizzed barely being blocked by Michael's wider English sword.

He backed up to see her better and to give himself room. George stuck like lighting fast and never the same place twice. Her rapier gave her speed and accuracy but, Michael's knight broadsword gave him more power. Their blades flashed in the darkness, the loud clanging of metal piercing the silence of the church. George was mocking him and barely had to use any energy at all. Michael on the other hand was taking this very seriously and was trying to remember all the lessons about fighting vampires that he had learned. George parried and thrust her blade at him and Michael was forced more and more on the defensive.

"NO, you're not. You made a mistake. You consciously repented of that mistake. You haven't lost all your humanity yet. Please stop it. George!"

"But I have. Look." said George, pointing to the ground. She flipped over him ignoring gravity and standing on the arched ceiling. "Even the light flees from me now."

"But you don't have to let the darkness consume you. Don't let your self-hatred drive you over the edge."

George growled at him and dove. Michael nodded as he knocked her back. He stepped foreward actually managing to push her defense and get in a single lucky strike.

"It isn't self-hatred." cooed George, as she once again advanced on Michael. "Its hunger. Come on, let me have you my Catholic candy boy."

"No, I win," said Michael, showing George a replay of his move so she could verify his win. "You aren't going to go back on your word are you?"

George just raised a single eyebrow at him.

"Fine honey." George smiled and for a second just a second Michael saw HIS George in there.

"Take us to Hellsing Manor. I can't have Olivia remembering this," said Michael, as he watched George signal Rebecca to release Olivia.

"I'll tell Father Anderson! I'll make sure you pay for this! You tried to eat my brother, you damned monster!"

"No Olivia! You can't tell him." Michael yelled, as he led the much calmer George away to a seat on the pew.

"Are you nuts?! I've finally got this heathen right were I want her. You're dead George Hellsing. God had finally seen fit to punish you for your deeds."

George hung her head at this realization, as she struggled to bring her rage back under control. Michael was right. She might be a monster, but she didn't have to let it consume her. Angelica had made it consume her and she wasn't going to let her be victorious.

"She's right." smirked George.

"She's not right!" yelled Michael. "I don't want you to die! I am going to help you. You came here for help and you'll get it."

"But I should." said George. "An eye for an eye, isn't that what the bible says?"

"It also says to forgive your brother seventy times seven." said Michael, now grabbing Olivia by the wrist and trying to keep her from running and telling George's secret. "George, snap out of it, for God's sake." yelled Michael, trying to get George to forgive herself. "If God can forgive man his sins, and believe me there are worst people in the world than you, then why can't you forgive yourself."

"He's right, master." said Rebecca, holding onto Olivia's other wrist. "Right now, you are your worst enemy."

"Let go of me, you demom slave!" yelled Olivia.

"Shh, Olivia. You'll wake up the whole orphanage." warned Michael, trying to put his hand over his sister's mouth.

"Good. Let the whole world know of George's sin." smiled Olivia. "HELP!!"

"Damn it, I said shut up." said Michael, wresting with his sister. The twins fumbled on the floor. Michael let one of his larger hands smack Olivia in the back of the head sending her sprawling.

George and Rebecca just stood there confused and just watched as the two fought. Olivia fought to get free and Michael fought to keep her there. Rebecca's face betray her shock when Michael got tired of fighting Olivia and he hit her knocking her unconscious. Michael got up off his sister and wiped his head of his sweat.

"I can't believe I had to do that." he huffed, as he breathed heavily.

"I can't believe you did it either." George smirked as she watched Olivia lay on the ebony polished floor. "It was fun to watch though. Do it again!"

"I'm glad you're amused. But what the hell am I supposed to do now. You know she'll tell as soon as she wakes up."

"Bring her to Hellsing." said George, seriously, as she looked upon the out cold Olivia. "Master is a vampire again. He can erase her memory."

HELLSINGHELLSING

At five in the morning, there was a deplorable banging on the Hellsing Household door. Walter dutifully went to answer it and was surprised by the frantic young man standing there before him.

"Michael?"

"Is Alucard in?" asked Michael, with panic in his eyes.

As soon as he heard his name, Alucard appeared. He melted through a wall seeming to ooze out eerily, with a fully dressed Integra in his arms. He set her down and Integra questioned the boy. Neither of the children wondered why he was carrying her. That fact was not lost on the older wiser eyes of Walter however.

"What are you doing here and so early?"

"I told them to come here." George confessed, as Michael pointed back at her and Rebecca.

"Yeah what she said."

Integra looked out the door and saw George and Rebecca coming up the walk and carrying a sleeping Olivia between them. Integra stood aside and let them in. She watched them deposit Olivia on the floor of Hellsing Manor and then she tore into George.

"George Elizabeth Abigail Hellsing." began Integra.

Due to the past circumstances, with that Freak Vampire Angelica, Integra had dropped Angelina from George's name. Still when Integra called George by all of her names, that made George cringe even more.

"What the hell are you doing out of your room?! You've been grounded until you die." Integra glared at her disobedient defiant daughter. "That might end up being tonight, if you don't explain yourself this instant George."

"I went to confession." George spoke, standing before her mother, with her head hanging down.

"You went to confession?! George, we're Protestants! We don't confess anything to Catholics!"

Just then, Alucard started laughing. It was just too funny not to. That laugh was as black and as morose as funeral music. A great big demon laughing like a schoolgirl. He chuckled and chortled madly clutching his sides.

"Knock it off Alucard!" Integra glared at him, piercing his ruby eyes with her clear glacial blue ones. "This is serious."

He stopped laughing, but his snickering could still be heard.

"And just what did you confess?"

"I confessed to Michael all my sins." said George.

"All of them?!"

"Sir Hellsing please." Michael kneeled in the ultimate sign of respect as he addressed Alucard with desperation in his voice. "I need you to let Alucard erase my sister's memory. She found out that George killed someone. Now she plans to tell Father Anderson and you know Father Anderson will kill George."

"You see George, this is why we Protestants confess our sins to God only. That way no man has control over us. I've never trusted priests to keep my secrets. They are only men and men can be control, manipulated, and blackmailed. You should never have told Michael."

"But I needed God's forgiveness," Rebecca nodded vigorously behind her master.

"We needed to confess."

"Greg was just like me," George continued. "And, he never should have died. He is forever a part of me now and I need to know that he forgives me too."

Alucard had stopped laughing and listened to George. He knew that feeling. He had felt it ages ago, back when he still cared. Humans mattered not to him anymore. Well four humans did, but that was all the rest could burn in acid and he would just ask for popcorn.

Alucard moved into action and took the sleeping Olivia in his arms. He placed his right hand upon her forehead and said...

"Forget."

Alucard laid Olivia back down on the floor as her memory of last night was erased from her mind. Then George pushed Michael before her father.

"Him too master." requested George. "He shouldn't have had to deal with this."

"No, wait."

"You are too young and too good to carry such a heavy burden." George said, she shook her head sadly the weight of honesty weighing her down. She knew it was the right thing but that didn't mean she wanted to do it. "Sir is right. I should have never have told you."

"But George, we're friends. You can always come to me and I will always keep your secrets. I swear it."

George smiled at him. However she didn't ease up still holding him before her Master.

"That's good to know. Thank you...for everything." Then George looked at Alucard with sad eyes. "Master."

Alucard reached out to Michael, but he ran from him.

"No! I don't want to forget George!"

"You won't forget her," promised Alucard. "But you'll not remember last night."

With that Alucard grabbed the boy and erased his memory as well. When he was done, he laid the boy down by his sister. That's when Seras came home from night patrol.

"Why is there a Vatican Sedan in our driveway?" she asked. And then she saw Michael and Olivia sleeping on the floor. "And why are they here?"

"See what you miss when you're not here." jested Alucard, his fangs shining through.

"That's because I'm out doing your job," taunted Seras. "I was busy killing ghouls."

"Well then, do something else for me. Return these two children to Father Anderson's orphanage and don't let anyone see you."

Seras just huffed at him in a heavy sigh.

"Yes, master." she responded, touching both children and transporting all three of them to the Vatican"

"I will help you." offered George.

That's when Integra grabbed George by her collar. She pulled the girl back immobilizing her with a vicious yank.

"You will not." she said firmly. "You and I need to talk."

George looked up into her mother's disapproving face and hung her head in shame. She had done it again. She had left the house without telling anyone. She had endangered herself by opening up to the enemy and she had taken Rebecca with her. Why? Why God did she keep on messing up?

"Yes, Mother I'm so sorry Sir."


	33. George gets therapy

Okay, to all my loyal and new readers and reviewers. To show my appreciation for sticking with me I am letting you decide what happens next. I am issuing a vote.

Integra discovers she is pregnant by Vladimir and the story continues with how George deals with a new sibling soon arriving.

I proceed to the next age up and introduce a new threat and a new George.

------------

The next morning, the Hellsings tried to go back to normal. But 'normal' is a relative term. In the particular case of the Hellsing's, normal was clinically insane.

That term, 'clinically insane', held quite a bit more weight to the two young women up so early this afternoon.

George held her mother's hand tightly and shifted her feet nervously. "Do I really have to do this?"

Integra wisely avoided looking at George's pleading red eyes. She was already against this, and those eyes, so scared and so guilty, would strip away her nerve. The door to the sitting room, with the polished curly 'q' handle and that pretty little flower emblem, was the gateway to her destruction.

"Yes, George, you do." Integra gave her daughter's hand a reassuring squeeze. "The therapist can help you feel better. He can help you get through this."

"Okay, mother." She said with a sigh. George took a deep but unnecessary breath as she grabbed the door handle, readying herself for the inevitable, and pulled it down.

Doctor Robert Franklin Geargew had been waiting patiently inside the Hellsing Manor for nearly an hour already, not one to pass up such an exclusive client as the very wealth and highly recognized current Hellsing matriarch. For the better course of yesterday and even most of today, though, he'd seriously considered it, especially having learned just who he was going to be working with today.

Still, his father had taught him that a man must be respectable, and to be respectable, you must be professional. So, here he was, waiting silently for two women who could both easily kill him within two seconds. He'd been silently dreading this, and eased his mind only slightly drawing and writing what little was crossing his mind besides this in the form of silly little doodles.

The latch clicking caused him to nearly swallow his tongue. But, remembering his professional nature, he simply ran a hand through his hair, and put on the wide smile of a true businessman.

"Ahh, Miss Hellsing, have a seat please," the doctor said, smiling and pointing to a chair across from him. George looked at him suspiciously, crossing her arms stubbornly. He seemed too friendly. His hair was shinier than the polished oak floor he was scratching with his chair. He wore stylish thin wired glasses and his wide, supposed to be inviting, smile made George want to slap him.

"Mother, you might want to warn him. I'm dangerously close to slapping that stupid smile off of his face. That would probably kill him though."

"Doctor, you have been informed of my daughters 'special condition', correct?"

"Yes, Sir Hellsing, I was heavily warned of her vampirism."

"Then I suggest you stop aggravating that condition." The therapist gulped and his smile faded at the shocking revelation. A bead of sweat formed on his brow and then George smiled, taking a seat in the chair across from him. "Much better doc. How am I supposed to take this seriously with you over there smiling like this is a joke?"

The doctor nodded as Integra had a seat next to her daughter. "Uhm okay, Miss Hellsing; tell me about the problems that brought me here today."

"I recently did some horrible things and my mother figured you could help me get over the 'trauma and shock of those events', as my mother calls it."

"Hmm, I think I can. Have you been having trouble sleeping? Nightmares?"

George glanced at the doctor, her head on her hand leaning on the armrest.

He had his head down staring at his notebook. It was only then that she noticed he hadn't looked at her since he had greeted them. He had even been writing in it when he had greeted them.

"I don't sleep much anyway and no, nightmares aren't a problem." George said answering honestly. The therapist was stunned by her nonchalance and her honesty. Most children had trouble opening up especially with their guardians in the room. George was a mirror image of her mother; both sharp and informative, and regal and bold. She even crossed her shorter toned legs the same way, right over left in the tall chair.

"My problem is the memories. I keep remembering being trapped in that creepy, tiny-ass, room." She explained, almost frighteningly calmly. "I'm claustrophobic, plus it was all my fault." There was no real doubt or guilt in her tone, just the sad realization that she'd come to some time ago. "I shouldn't have been stupid enough to get into trouble."

"Good, Miss Hellsing-" She stopped him before he could continue.

"George, my name is George."

He tried his best to smile disarmingly back at her, without overdoing it any more than he had to. However, something seemed off about him to George when he tried. His dull green eyes shifted nervously and that thin smile did not reach them. This was turning out both more difficult, and easier, than he expected. Instead of talking more to get his patient to open up, she was moving at her own pace. He just had to be careful not to overstep his bounds. "Well then, George, this is wonderful progress." The doctor glanced up from his frantic scribbling and flinched when he met George's deep red eyes. He looked back down and for just a millisecond, only seen to George, he shuddered. George giggled to herself, a deep, sinister, crazed grin very similar to Alucard's insane one spread across her face as she opened her mouth to tease her shrink.

"Is it, Dr.? You seem to be having a bit of trouble actually looking at me." She grinned devilishly.

"Excuse me?" Once again the doctor looked up, but he didn't look at George, he looked above her, his eyes focusing on the air around her face more than on it. On most, the gesture would work, but to her sharp red eyes it was plain he was avoiding her gaze. She even saw the hidden swallow and intake of breath as his sight passed her fangs, which poked playfully out over her bottom lip.

"Well, I got the feeling that you were supposed to make me feel better, make me feel at home. But you can't seem to look me in the eyes. Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Oh, don't worry, doc, you don't have to be scared. I don't bite... Much."

Integra's hand lashed out to connect with the back of George's head, barely ruffling her silver-blonde hair.

"Stop acting like your father!" Integra hissed into George's ear, suddenly showing all the threat that George had offered with none of the playfullness. "I swear, you get more like him every day. That kind of innuendo is in no way appropriate." With a professional smile suddenly lighting her features, Integra turned and nodded to the doctor. "I apologize, Doctor. Please, continue."

"Weh- Well then..." He stammered, coughing and sputtering, thoughrougly embarrased by this child making a fool of him. "Tell- Tell me about this room."

George opened her mouth, another snide remark on her lips. In a short moment of weakess, her eyes drifted, no longer focused on the doctor, or the room, but somewhere far in the distance. Still staring at his notebook, the doctor didn't even notice, but Integra's cool blue eyes sharpened as George spaced out. "It was tiny, dank, and dark as hell." George said, her voice hauntingly hollow. "It stank and I was scared, and it had this freaky cold slime on the walls and I was trapped in there." She suppressed a shudder and Integra placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why were you in that room?" The therapist asked, while scribbling in his notebook, still pointedly avoiding George's eyes.

"Oh, you know the normal. I was kidnapped, trapped, and beaten by an enemy vampire. It was just the usual, really. I hope you know taking a clawed fist to the face hurts like a bitch."

The doctor did a double take and almost dropped from his chair, comically over-reacting in George's opinion.

"George, language! What have I told you about that?"

"It is unbecoming for a young lady my age to swear, I know." She recited. "But still… That hurt"

"Well I can understand how… That could… Uhm- Cause trauma. Kidnapping is an extremely potent experience, especially for someone so young."

"Yeah, it was horrible," George replied, darkness clouding her formerly stoic expression. "To make matters worse, I feel terrible, and it's something I can never forget."

"That's true, George..." He replied, picking and choosing his words with a diliberate sloth. "But feeling guilty won't change what happened. You see, guilt is a signal from your subconcious, a signal that your brain is telling you that you've done something wrong. Guilt exists for us to learn from our mistakes, to not make the same ones over again, but it should never take over." He paused to look up at George, finally meeting her eyes for the first time since she entered. "Now tell me," He said with a new-found strength, "Why are you feeling guilty? From what I just heard, you were the victim."

"Well…," George looked over to her mother. She couldn't meet that overbearing blue gaze. She knew this was all her fault, she didn't want to have to see the disappointment she knew would darken those eyes. That glance was not lost on the doctor, and he intervened.

"Sir Hellsing, I'm sorry, but would you mind if for the remainder of the time I spoke with George alone."

"Very well, I will be in my office if you need me." Integra nodded quietly. As she exited, she spared one reassuring glance back to her daughter. "I hope this helps you, George. Don't worry, Doctor, I'm just down the hall. I'm close enough if ANYTHING goes wrong."

He didn't like the way she addressed him, rather than her daughter, and swallowed a lump in his throat at the implications. "Now, George, tell me why you feel guilty, when you were assaulted."

"Well, doc, It's a long story.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Integra laid her head on her desk, luxuriating in the silent moment she knew wouldn't last. She smiled slightly, knowing someone would probably be interrupting her blissful moment before she could count to ten. She didn't even make it to one before a chill ran through her. Integra shook her head as an icy gloved finger traced her back, raising goosebumps even through her thick jacket.

"Good afternoon, Master."

"Alucard, shouldn't you still be asleep? I mean, it's barely four o'clock."

"Well, Master," Alucard began, his voice a croon full of sin and evil. However, unlike Vladimir's rich chocolate, Alucard's was well aged brandy. It was smooth, but hit deceptively hard, and it made you want to do bad things. "Your bed isn't comfortable when I'm in it alone."

"Very funny, you lecherous bastard. I'm still sore."

"You were the one who wanted to 'play rough', weren't you?"

"What the hell do you want, Alucard? I know you're not just here to make me feel ashamed of myself." Integra asked as she looked up from the now very familiar swirls in the grain on her desk.

"I want a funeral."

"What?!" She exlaimed, practically spitting out a invisible drink.

"It doesn't have to be a state affair. But a memorial service would be nice. I died bravely in the midst of battle."

Integra growled and retorted rather sharply, "You got your flabby human ass handed to you by your own daughter, on a nice silver plate."

"Ha ha ha, yes. She is quite the young vampire." The NO-LIFE king grinned darkly, thinking about George's developing talents. "But I'm sure you know that my ass is anything but flabby Master. I still have the scratches on it from when you-"

"Enough!" Integra spat, redness coloring her lightly tanned face. She grumbled and finally answered his request, "No, you cannot have a funeral. Why would you even want one?" She was unhappy with how things had gone, and if she was unhappy, then why should Alucard be happy.

"Please." He chuckled. "It'll be very special, Master, we can't have a wedding, so why not a funeral to commemorate our union?"

"Alucard, stop bothering me or you'll regret it." Integra warned her monster trying to keep a somber appearance. "I can shoot you now. So piss off."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, such language."

"God, why are you such a pain?"

"God? You weren't praying to him dear. Though I'm sure he was thoroughly entertained if he was listening."

"YOU. CAN. NOT. HAVE. A. FUNERAL!

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

"So, let me get this right. George, you were lured into a trap by Lydia right? That is not your fault George. You're a child. You couldn't expect something like that."

"Like hell I couldn't," George snarled making sure to glare at the doctor squirming under her blazing gaze. "I am more than just a kid, you know that and it scares you. I'm a Hellsing and Hellsing's don't get tricked. My mother and my Master are probably ready to disown me. I'm a disgrace."

It was that statement, that made the doctor finally meet George's red eyes for the second time.

"George, I believe that we might have actually just touched the root of the problem."

"Me being a failure has nothing to do with this. I know it was my fault, that's not the issue."

"But of course it is, you aren't particularly guilty. I can tell you are dealing with that in a very normal way, but when that came up you lashed out. You're disappointed in yourself, and you're scared that you've disappointed your parents. Every child goes through that. You really need to embrace being a child."

"I can't, I'm a soldier! I am supposed to take over for my mother. I can't just be a kid. I have to take care of Becky and get stronger."

"No George, you need to be a child."

"I knew you wouldn't understand." George muttered, bringing her hand to her suddenly aching temple. It was another habit she had picked up from her mother. "This was a waste of time. Let me tell you this, Doc. What we do here is very serious business; a job that does not forgive us our mistakes, one that millions of lives hang in the balance, and its up to us to stop the evil before it reaches them. I am supposed to protect humans, not become one of the evils that would destroy them. My job here is to grow up and become what my mother is, a protector of lives, and a master of monsters. I cannot afford to be a child. Nor make the mistakes that they would." George waved her hand dismissively at the doctor, seeming to sweep away his diagnosis with her faintly clawed hand.

"That is very admirable of you, George." The doctor nodded, his expression softening even in spite of the fear George naturally inspired in him. "But, even as grown up as your mind is, your emotions and your reactions are still very childish. You must allow yourself to-"

"I must learn to control myself as my mother does." George stated firmly, her dark red eyes burning unseen holes in the doctor.

The doctor gulped. He could see the determined nature of this child and it would not be easy to sway her from her purpose. So, he tried something else.

"Do you play, George?"

"Play? What the hell has that got to do with anything?"

"Do you play?" The doctor asked even more firmly. He wanted the question answered.

"On occasion," Sighed George with a great huff of exasperation. She barely avoided rolling her eyes while humoring him.

"What kind of games do you play?"

"Live or Die, chess, risk, yes I do play."

He raised an eyebrow, giving off an aura of satisfaction. "Live or Die?"

"Its a game of tag using paintballs."

"Ah, I see. A training exercise for killing vampires, no doubt."

"Ah, Doctor, I see you have made progress." Teased George, mocking his earlier statement. "You're beginning to understand my life."

"What I understand, is that you have never been given a chance to be a child. You have been thrust into this adult business of fighting vampires and have been expected to perform as an adult, even though you are clearly still a child. What I understand is that this situation is not your fault. You never should have been in such danger to begin with. I must speak with your mother..."

"Then you haven't been listening, Doctor. I was led into a trap by Lydia because I WAS acting like a child. I let my emotions get the better of me. I let my stubbornness, curiosity, and pride get the better of me, and I was kidnapped, tortured, and punished because of it. This problem of guilt has nothing to do with my mother or how I was raised. This problem is MY problem. This is only a problem because I can't control myself like my mother can. And for this problem to go away, I must become the adult my mother is."

"And THERIN lies your problem, George. You expect yourself to be an adult. To think and act like an adult, to be able to deal with and overcome adult problems. But you are still a child. You're ten tears old, far too young to have this sort of pressure on you. And until you resolve this, you will always feel guilty. You will always feel like you don't measure up."

George noticed that the doctor was no longer afraid of her. She also understood what he was saying. But he was wrong. She needed him to be wrong. She would measure up... Some day, she would.

"I don't think that's the problem. Me acting like an adult was never a problem before. My parents trained my in a very methodical way. Never putting more on me than I was capable of handling." She pointedly looked away, her mouth open, but her mind taking just a second longer to form the words. "They made me stronger, smarter, better, and- And I let them down. I let them down by letting Greg die, a death that never should have occurred. It only did occur because I was incapable of handling my fear, and the guilt from that is the problem."

"That," the doctor said, tapping his pen on his notepad, punctuating his words annoyingly. "Is my point, George. Children ARE incapable of handling their fears. That's why they need their parents to reassure them that everything is okay."

George scowled at him as she thought about what he said. Then she remembered Becky's parents and their treatment of her. She remembered the day that she had, yet again, almost killed someone. Her hunger had gotten out of control and she had Seras lock her in a cage to keep her from hurting anyone. She remembered how scared the Gordons had been and how they kept hugging her and how they kept telling her that.

"I don't have that luxury, my mother knows that she can't coddle me like normal children. I need to be strong and I need the truth."

"NO. YOU. DONT. George I understand the pressure you're under. You stood to inherit great responsibility and you started handling it before you were ready. This is something no ten year old should have to deal with. I am going to talk to your mother. The first thing we need to get you recovering is to let you be a child."

George leaned back, crossing her arms with a smug grin on her face. "I would love to see you tell my Mother, Sir Integra Fairbrooke Windgates Hellsing, that." Such an adorable doll-like face with such an evil grin was unnatural. But the Doctor's rational mind was no longer afraid of a scared little girl.

"And I will tell her. I was very afraid of you when I took this job, but you're nothing more than a child, vampire or not." Dr. Geargew stood to his feet defiantly and opened the door with a confidence that George was looking forward to watching her mother crush. "Sir Hellsing, Can you come back in here for a moment?" His voice traveled down the hall to the heavy doors of Integra's office.

"That's the doctor with George." Integra stood up and brushed past Alucard.

"I will be joining you. I want to watch George eat him alive."

"See now, Alucard, it's that kind of bullock that makes George act out. And you are not about to give the doctor a heart attack."

"I'll behave, I won't even let him see my eyes."

Integra glanced at the giant lump of sarcasm that was Alucard and hurriedly reached into her drawer for her pistol.

"You make one false step you get a silver bullet in your ass. And that is being nice."

"Kinky, Master, never pictured you one for pegging."

"Here I thought you were getting better, and now you're worse than ever." Integra huffed and slammed the pistol into her jacket holster.

_'As the Americans would say; I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you walk away.'_ Alucard thought, as he watched Integra's very well hidden hips sway in her loose pants_. 'Damn those suits of hers.'_ Alucard thought murderously, as he followed his Master.

"Master, You're up?" George asked as the two entered, automatically catching sight of the vampire behind Integra.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss a show like this."

The doctor's heart instantly stopped and he no longer felt the urge to breathe or blink in the face of this beast towering over Integra. Integra placed her gloved hand on his chest pushing him back. Alucard fell backwards dramatically, making George laugh as a chair appeared for him to land in.

"Now Draculina, tell me. How badly have you shattered his mind?"

"Alucard I'm warning you!" The shrink was still immobilized and Integra silently fumed. She wished controlling Alucard was as easy as locking him in a closet. "Now doctor. You called me?"

The doctor still stared at Alucard and George just giggled. "I think you broke him, master."

"Yes, I seem to have that effect on people." Alucard chuckled darkly, sending beads of cold sweat down the doctor's backbone.

"Doctor," Integra said again. After the third time she addressed Doctor Geargew, she grew irritated with his gaping. She snapped her fingers making him spin towards her with almost cartoonish shock. "Now you see where my daughter inherited her 'condition'. Now what was it you wanted to see me for, Doctor."

"I will be frank with you, Sir Hellsing, I believe you are the root of all of George's problems, not her recent traumatic experience. She has no problem with her kidnapping other than the unfortunate fatality of the boy named Greg. The real problem is the fact that she has not had an opportunity to be a child. You're responsibilities as the leader of-"

"George, Alucard, leave the room." Integra hissed, cutting him off with her first word.

"Do I have to?" Alucard crooned from behind her, his face drawing up in an amused grin.

George shook her head, but a quick snap of Integra's fingers, and her pointing to the door quickly reinforced her position. "Leave, now."

"I suppose I could use some popcorn for this," Alucard said, as he faded into the shadows, laughing quietly. George followed suit vanishing behind her father.

"Now, Doctor. I brought you into my home to help my daughter, I did not bring you into my home to accuse me of being a bad parent," Integra growled. "How I raise my child is my-"

"On the contrary, Sir Hellsing, you brought me here to help George. I can't ignore the problem just because I'm hurting your pri-"

"Pride, right? Every god-damned thing is about my pride. I know that you feel children need to be coddled, but to coddle George would be a mistake in itself. She's a vampire, not a god-damned puppy, and she needs to be ready for her future."

"Not at the expense of her childho-"

"Quiet, Doctor. I've raised her to be strong, I've raised her to be smart. I have not raised her so I could let us be put on the spot by a quack." She shouted sternly, more than enough to make a vampire quiver in his boots. "You may leave now, I can see this was a mistake."

"Your mistake was made well before I ever showed up," he replied, stomping past her as she flung the door open. She was positively livid, glaring at his back as he stormed past. She ground her teeth, shutting the door before George could get a word in edge-wise. She was more than aware that yelling or whispering in a house full of vampires made little difference.

Integra stalked to the dark miniature bar in the corner by her favorite armchair, quickly popping open a bottle of her finest whiskey and pouring a glass for herself. She was still too angry to let Alucard's entrance disturb her fuming. The master vampire could swear he saw steam rising off of her tight shoulders as he dripped from the ceiling.

"Drinking so soon, Master?" He chuckled wryly. The dark grin full of insanity was back and in his own hand swirled a delicate wine glass. "I'll join you."

She twirled around on him, never spilling a drop from the fine crystal glass. "Do NOT give me any lip, not if you value what's left of your life."

His response was a casual chuckle, dropping down to rest in her chair, and kicking his feet upon her desk. "Now, now. Do you really think so little of me?"

She scowled and downed her drink, her eyes resting on anything but him. Anger wasn't her strong suit, it was something to be avoided at all costs. It clouded her judgment and let her emotions out for anyone to see and play on.

"The nerve! To question how I raised George, like he's ever even raised a child?" She spouted angrily.

Alucard smirked devilishly. "Perhaps he hasn't. But then again, perhaps it only bothers you because you know it's-"

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George had left shortly before the Doctor exited, content to be as far away from the shouting as she could be. Her ears hurt just thinking about it, so she sought solace in the upper levels of the manor. The moment she turned to her room, she jumped as a gunshot echoed around the manor. As soon as her door opened, she was glomped by Rebecca.

"Master, oh Master, I can't do it! Don't leave me again." Rebecca seemed to ease a bit when George entered, no doubt fearing the worst from the gunshot. She didn't feel any reason to be alarmed though.

"Becky, it's okay I'm not going anywhere. I was right downstairs."

"I wasn't with you, Master, I can't be alone again."

"Relax, Becky I'm right here." George ran her hand soothingly through Rebecca's now thick curly-brown hair. George had never noticed how long it had gotten. It was almost as long as hers. "I think the doctor actually helped. I know I can't dwell on Greg, I need to be strong and get through this."

"You are strong, Master. You are amazing."

George smiled. It felt good to have someone who loved her unconditionallly. She knew it was wrong, but Becky was rather like a pet, and she loved her.

"Well, isn't this a lovely scene? I swear master, sometimes you make me sick." Mocked Ink, as he sat on George's bed in his werewolf form. His thick ash grey tale swished as he grinned down at his master.

George looked up at him on her bed. Her eyes said everything her mouth didn't " I'm pissed off, go away".

"What do you want, Ink?"

"What do I want? I want my master to stop acting like some helpless human."

"Helpless .... human?" she eyed him. "What are you talking about?"

"This insane weeping over Greg. So WHAT! a human died. Humans die everyday. Millions of humans die everyday actually so get over it!"

"But, he didn't just die Ink I killed him!" George, hollered prickling in the face of Ink's callous insults. She squared off against Ink fully intending to force him down. "He didn't have to die! He shouldn't have died!"

"Once again ,my argument is, 'So what.' If you're gonna cry over every human that dies, you might as well quit the Hellsing Organization." Ink said, lying back on her bed, bouncing slightly as he landed on her pillow. "Do you think your mother cries over everyone of her soldiers that dies. The men that she sent into battle to die, knowing that they had families at home. NO, no she does not. The Master of Monsters says her goodbye's to them and honors them by killing whatever had the pleasure of eating them."

George was going to say something about this, then she closed her mouth and thought about it. Her mother was strong, but she did feel sadness at the loss of her soldiers. George could feel it. But even though it hurt her to lose her men, she never showed it. She never cried.

"Do you think your father weeps over the death of humans? The very idea of it is laughable. Master just picks his teeth and moves on. Do you know how many people your parents have killed...both ghoul and human? Your parents are not weak, so why the hell are you?"

"I AM NOT WEAK!!"

"Yes, you are. You're so weak that your mother sent you to a psychiatrist," accused Ink, sitting up to face his fledgling master. His demon eyes burned through George as he stared at her. "And I will not obey such a weak master. George..." said Ink, purposely calling her by her name. "..I challenge you."

"I challenge you to get over it. If you can't, The Table was right to bar you. You don't deserve this honor if you can't deal with one human kid dying."

Now George glared at him, understanding what Ink was telling her. To cry was to show weakness...to your men and to your enemies. That was why her mother never cried. She could not show her weakness. That was what her mother had told her. We never confess anything to Catholics. George now understood. To feel pain for killing a human wasn't the problem. The problem was continuing to dwell on it. She had done it and there was no fixing it. She had faced the Round Table and was now barred forever from it. But, she was still expected to grow up and replace her mother as head of the organization. There was still a job to do.

"You don't want to mess with me right now." warned George, her eyes glowing red.

"Yes, I do. You weak kneed HUMAN." Ink taunted his master, with a knowingly necessary maliciousness.

"Bastard!"

"Cry Baby."

"ARGH, THAT'S IT!

George attacked Ink, but Ink disappeared and his taunting laugh filled the room.

"Come back here and fight like a man!"

"No, YOU come back when you can fight like a monster master."

George fumed at being so insulted by a shadow.

"Master?" questioned Rebecca, as she noticed George's mood had changed.

"He's right, Becky. I've been acting like a weak ass human...and I'm not."

"Humans aren't weak." reminded Rebecca.

"I didn't mean you." softened George, as she gave Rebecca a reassuring hug.

Rebecca did not hug her back.

"I meant your mother, Sir Hellsing. Do you think she is weak, just because she's human? You're half vampire and half human. You are physically stronger than a human, but you also have the indomitable spirit of a human. Don't despise being human, just learn from your mistakes and move on. Hellsing must keep moving forward."

George stood back and looked up at Rebecca. She was right too. Why is it that everybody was right but her? She had to quit beating herself up about Greg. She had to learn to control herself and her emotions. She had to be strong and most of all she had to get over her claustrophobia. That was her only weakness and her enemies had used it against her. But never again. George swore to herself never to be weak again.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

It took nearly and hour and a case of hot lead for Integra to finally calm. During most of that time, Alucard had wisely chosen to disappear, though he'd left a rather large amount of blood and a hole in her favorite armchair.

Now she sat, cold eyes rescanning reports she still hadn't read yet, nursing her glass of whiskey. Her intuition told her that her current least-favorite vampire was about to make an appearance, though.

"Alucard, come out here." She commanded.

The pause held an aura of thought to it, and she could easily imagine Alucard with a hand on his chin, clucking his tongue. "Are you going to shoot me again?" The shadows replied.

"No," she replied, stone-faced.

"Hmm," the shadows deliberated for a bit longer, "Even if I give you the grissly truth?"

"No, I've just been a bit..." She tapered off, and brushed her hair from her eyes with a sigh.

"Moody?" He asked, stepping from the shadows in the corner of the room. He still had a whole in his shirt, where she could see the milky-white skin beneath, but neither paid any attention to it.

"Am I?" She asked quietly.

Alucard raised an eyebrow, and moved to stand at her side. "Moody? Quite."

"Be serious Alucard! Am I a bad mother?" Integra closed her eyes as she relaxed in the chair, trying to let her stress melt away, and still failing miserably.

"Was Arthur a bad father? Despite his treatment of your real mother and how he lived his life, Was he a bad father?" asked Alucard. "He did try to train you."

"And yet, I was still unprepared. I'm trying to spare George that. I just want to make sure George can handle it. I mean just the thought of it makes my stomach roil. It makes me sick."

"Queasy, and moody?" Alucard laughed, and then he went into a contemplation mode as he thought about what this "sickness" of Integra's meant. "Hmm..."

Integra's face went from one of worry, to one of stone-cold fear in less than a second. She lowered her gaze to glare at Alucard.

"Well, you can't blame me for this one, Vladimir did it." Alucard stated chuckling, his rather frightening "evil clown" from the nightmares of most children grin stretching his face.

Integra stood up, her glare still locked on Alucard. She knew what it was, and simply the thought of it was making her stomach turn; but she suddenly felt very sick.

Alucard stepped out of her way as she rushed past to the bathroom, holding her mouth to keep the roiling bile in the back of her throat.


	34. George meets a new friend

A/N: All readers thank you for sticking with me through all of these chapters. The story is getting more serious now. And new characters are turning up. A kiss and hug to all of you who reviewed

MSLcat-Thanks you for all your help

Ssokolow-I am so happy for that review.

Von. Thank you for inspiring me and helping me slap my muse in the face.

The small outdoor ceremony was framed by a morbidly grey sky and distant thunder threatened rain. But, what else was new? This was England, and it was always raining. The only difference was that today was a special day. At least for one "woman", standing next to Integra in a horridly expensive black dress with grey lace and a real diamond broach. Today, amid thunder and dramatic weeping from Girly-card, was the day that one of The Hellsing Organizations soldiers was being laid to rest. Integra glared at the frantically weeping supermodel next to her. Alucard stood there, tears running out of her puffy green eyes. A handkerchief, delicate, embroidered and scented, was raised to dab at them every two seconds, accompanied by a pained cry. A lone morose horn blasted, signaling Walter, Pip and several other distinguished Hellsing members to march towards the prepared grave. Pip and the other pole bearers slowly walked in time as they carried the empty box to its final resting place. George just rolled her eyes, standing along with the few other members as the shiny wooden sepulcher was laid on the ramp.

"Why are we doing this again?" George asked, not willing to believe that her mother actually went along with this farce of her own free will.

"Your father can be the most menacing, demented, evil, bastard upon the face of this earth when in battle." Integra spared one more intense glare at Girly-card under her wide veiled hat with the pretty grey feathers. "But when he's bored...he can be the most ridiculous pain in the ass that I've ever known. You know better than to repeat any of those words I assume."

"So," George started, stifling a giggle during the somber crescendo of the horn and the melancholy violin. "How did he manage to talk you into this one?"

"He threatened to tell the queen that Vladimir got me pregnant."

"Did he?"

"No, but that would have put her Majesty into her matchmaking mood again and I am NOT going back through that." The small group returned to their seats as the music silenced.

"Friends, we are gathered here today to say goodbye to a most valiant soldier and comrade," began the priest. "Vladimir Dracula a valued friend and employee has been cut down in the prime of life. A giant among men…"

"He doesn't know Master, does he?"

"He wouldn't have done this if he did." A light smile spread on her face before she remembered they were at a funeral and shushed George.

Alucard, in his Girly-card form, wailed and sniffled beside Integra all dressed in black and performed as the weeping family member on a grand scale.

"Alucard," whispered Integra, between the Priest's loud exclamation into the ear next her with the diamond earrings. "I am so going to kill you for this one."

"Yipee, then Girly-card gets a funeral too right?" The chuckle that left those full pink glazed lips was in no way feminine. It was that deep dark tone dripping sin and insanity that was all Alucard.

George could only snicker and Integra shushed her again. The funeral was almost over, when a very distinguished group of people walked under the elegant tents rented for the outdoor service. In a beautiful black coat and skirt and also in a black veiled hat was Queen Antoinette Elizabeth. The Queen tapped her silver cane as she took neat elegant steps down the center of the aisle towards the casket. Half of the Knights of the Round Table followed, all in dark appropriate suits. As the older knights had real work to do, the younger knights were sent with her majesty to represent the table and to protect her. Integra groaned internally. If Queen Antoinette found out about this mock funeral, they would all be dead or at least metaphorically hospitalized for an extended period. The queen dipped her head in a subtle bow before the heavy sealed casket and turned with a professional dancer's grace and the authority of her status as she seated herself next to Integra.

"Your majesty," greeted Integra respectfully.

"I am sorry for your loss, my dear. I know how close you and Vladimir were."

"You do?" Integra asked, blushing furiously. Something in those wise yet still youthful eyes of the queen said she might have known what she and Vladimir were doing.

"Good evening, your majesty."

George following her mother's example however, unlike the other ladies, including her father, George was not wearing a dress. Instead she stood in a sleek suit very similar to her mother's Italian but dark blue. Rebecca curtsied in her black baby-doll dress and short jacket.

"Your Majesty, Hello."

Her majesty looked down on George and her frown of sorrow turned most distinctly to a frown of even greater disappointment.

"George, we are very disappointed in you. "I" am very disappointed in you. We, I especially, had such high hopes for your future. But now they are quiet impossible. You're just lucky Father Anderson has yet to find out about your disgrace. Speaking of which, Integra, I think we need to keep this under very close wraps. I would have preferred that you had not told Dr. Geargew about any of this."

"Not a problem, your majesty. He was of no use to us anyway; I will have Alucard visit him tonight. I should have done it two weeks ago as soon as he left. "

George glared at the queen before clearing her throat, "I am sorry for overstepping my bounds your majesty, but I feel like this is unfair. I made one mistake," growled George her tone sharp and non-repentant. "Get over it, humans die every day. That was just one more unnecessary casualty."

"That they do George Hellsing," answered the queen staring down at her. Somehow her expression was less harsh and there was just a hint of respect. "But we are not to add more deaths. Am I understood? We are not to help people into their graves."

And no more was said. Silence once again fell over the small group as the eulogy came to its climax. The baleful; howling of the horn rose again and the Queen stretched her staff and made her way to stand before the grave for just a second. It was a strange honor to have the queen pay you final rights and then she moved on the procession line filing behind her. The pall bearers moved with smooth easy steps gliding over the damp grass moving the casket to the burial site. George's dark, red, and angry eyes watched the queen sway ahead of her and her mother.

"She is right, George." Integra said, giving George's hand a gentle squeeze causing George to look up at her. "Remember this lesson and never forget it. Other than that..."

"We keep moving forward," finished the miniature Master of Monsters. "But, we'll be leading the procession next time."

Integra beamed with pride as they continued the stroll to the Hellsing burial a little ways off from the manor. As the last clod of dirt was dropped onto Vladimir's casket, Integra was actually glad she had allowed it. It was just the sort of closure she needed. The funeral broke up and the Hellsing members moved back towards the house.

"It was nice of her majesty to come to my funeral." Smiled Alucard, a wide grin splitting his face as his female form seemed to slide off of him like slime. As they entered the manor he was back in his preferred male persona. "She could have acknowledged me though. Girly-card is an only child now."

"Alucard," replied Integra with a most irritated growl in her voice. "If you don't shut it, that casket will no longer be an empty one."

"Oh, I just love it when you're threatening. It brings out the blue in your eyes."

George said nothing to this banter; she just purposely walked back into the house with a silent and dutiful Rebecca close behind her.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Time was a strange force in the Hellsing house, many of its residents failed to notice it move. Actually, many of its residents weren't affected by it moving at all.

After the funeral, things slowly began to return to some freakish similarity of normal. George and Rebecca continued their training, though Rebecca had developed a love of blades, and trained against George with knives, swords, and anything else she could find with a pointed slicing edge. However, as Rebecca's training increased, so did George's. Her Master's training went from mean to vicious; the weights had been increased in her bangles, her little light rapier was replaced with a sleek full length epee, she trained more and more against the eternally growing Ink, and now she was even slammed to the ground by her Master quite often. She was approaching mastery in the arts, getting closer to black-belt level. Time was flowing, the Hellsing's just tended to ignore it. As the days and months passed, and the seasons changed, so did the George and Rebecca. George's wiry thinness gave way to lean, powerful, quick-release muscle.

Along with the changes to the younger Hellsings, changes were also present at the top of the chain of command. Integra, to her own mortification, had resumed burrowing through the mountain of paperwork the Knights were dumping on her. Alucard and Seras were busier than ever, cleaning up the elaborate ring that had been respnsible for the FREAK children. Apparently Angelica had been merely one of them. While George and Rebecca came in from their usual morning training, Integra had her tea and cursed the ever growing mountain of paper and folders on her desk.

As the years passed, it became clear that one of the greatest perks to George was graduating from the horrid all girls school. At thirteen, with Rebecca just turning fifteen, she was finally enrolled in a new one, and praised the day she wouldn't be subject to the headmistress from hell anymore. The two were just entering the manor after another hard early morning of training, both anticipating the new school and the new day. George was also anticipating never being squeezed into the hellish frilly uniform of her old school ever again, or having to deal with the ties that did their best to behead or strangle her on her off days with extreme prejiduce.

The red-eyed rebel girl nearly bounced with excitement in front of her full mirror. She had laid out the perfect first day outfit. The only skirt she actually liked, a pleated mini with rough edges and a shredded hem, was paired with a pair of track shorts and a red boi-polo. George pulled her night shirt over her head and frowned at her skinny-yet-toned physique. George, like most girls her age, was just beginning her slow transformation from 'Girl' to 'Woman'. George was still under average height for her age. Also, unlike most girls who were budding and blossoming, George was standing still. Instead of flowering young curves, she had lean athletic muscle.

"Master," Rebecca began bounding out of the bathroom in a towel. "Are you still here?"

This question had become quite annoying after her near death experience.

"Yes," George responded, standing in nothing but a pair of black panties in front of her mirror. She turned to look at Rebecca and her frown deepened. Rebecca had started 'developing' early and- to add insult to injury- she had three years on her master already. Becky had grown tall and buxom, it was obvious that Becky was developing a very Seras-esq body. George was not. To say that George was jealous, would be putting it lightly. George stomped over to Becky and stripped her of her towel and stared enviously at the fifteen year old's sensual curves. George concentrated trying to shift herself into a similar facsimile, but failing, it just wasn't the same as natural.

"Georgey, Becky are you girls almost ready?" Seras asked, opening their door.

"Aww, Damn and if I wasn't feeling inadequate enough." George huffed, pouting as she started slinking her clothes onto her body. Becky just stood there blinking in confusion as did Seras.

"Hey Sis," George continued, as she pulled her shorts on. "Why am I still so skinny? I mean look at you and Becky, even mother has a nice body even though she tries to hide it.

"What can I say George, you were adopted. I have no idea what your parents looked like. It's all in genetics. Becky is just going to be ... uhm..."

"Stacked like pancakes I know," George muttered.

"Hey George, you're only thirteen. You have plenty of time to fill out."

"I can deal with waiting, but I still hate being short and unshapely."

"Well, at least the boys won't bother you as much as they bother Rebecca."

"Yeah, Sis you're right. You need to get to sleep Master told me you actually had to work last night."

"Yes, Walter is going to kill me. I am out of shells and he has to deal with the mess that the halkonen ended up in."

"Not our fault is it, Police Girl?" Grinned Alucard, as he bled into the room from the walls.

"Master, is it time to go?"

"Yes, Draculina, say good morning to your big sister and get downstairs." George glomped Seras and gave her a light hug before she grabbed Becky and did a dive through the floor.

"She hasn't done that in a while has she?" Alucard noted, giggling as he took a step becoming a wisp of fog.

The ride to the new school was slow and full of George's anticipation. The new school was a large brick complex, very similar to the one she had attended while with the Gordons. However this one seemed a lot newer. It also had a huge football field, hidden behind the main building.

The door to the Ashton Martin clicked as soon as it slowed, and George practically flung herself from the door into the morning air. She didn't even notice the people staring at her, or the person in particular 'staring at her'.

Bobbi was paralyzed. Her heartbeat thudded away, so loud it sounded like drums taking over her ears. In the moment she George's sparkling red eyes, her brain shut down, and time seemed to slow as she watched the girl tug Rebecca from the car and towards the line-up. She was beautiful. She was perfect and she had completely captured Barbara's attention.

"Who is she?" Bobbi asked, as soon as she focused enough to bring her mouth under her own control. She continued to stare as she slid in line behind the girl she was inexplicably drawn to. It was the girl's eyes, she figured, that drew her the most, and even the young girl felt like reciting poetry as soon as she glanced into them.

Bobbi stood there, awkwardly shuffling behind the girl, her wild pixie-boi cut purple hair tickling her dark face. If her skin had been a bit lighter, the red would have been plain on her cheeks. She fussed with her baggy jeans and tried futilely to neaten the black tank top she was wearing. Her biker boots, that she had stolen from her little brother, shifted nervously as she watched George's long ponytails dance while she talked to the older girl in the line next to theirs.

"Students, quiet. Quiet down now. Everyone welcome to Locaste Memorial High School." The teacher said as she rested her hands on the podium in front of the school building. "You each have your home room assignment, and in there you will meet you Faculty counselor and collect your class schedule."

"Oh God, if you are merciful, let me be in the same homeroom with her." The new group of freshman marched into the building. Bobbi silently rejoiced when she saw Poetry Eyes sitting in the front of the class. God even saw fit to leave an empty desk open next to her. Bobbi instantly grabbed it and swore she would always have a seat next to her.

"Alright everyone, I am Mr. Bradford, your faculty counselor. I will also be the third hour algebra teacher. Be afraid be very afraid." Somehow the silly joke actually lightened the mood, and everyone decided he wasn't so bad... For a math teacher anyway. "Take one, pass it back. This is your class schedule, if you lose it come find me to get a new one. I suggest you staple it to a notebook so you don't lose it."

"Now that everyone has their sacred scroll, I'd like to get to know everyone. This is going to seem very 'elementary school' to you, but I would like everyone to come up here and introduce themselves and tell me something interesting about themselves. Starting there." Bobbi blanched as the teacher pointed to her.

"Hi, all! My name is Barbara Kostov, but everybody calls me Bobbi, and my family is from Bulgaria. We came here to start new life with my father's new job. My last school was St. Kliment Ohridski."

"Very good, Miss Kostov, please have a seat."

George hadn't been listening, as usual, until she heard the word Bulgaria. She knew Bulgaria shared borders with Romania and she wondered what new "adventures" this young girl brought with her.

"Everyone, say good morning to your new classmate."

"Good morning, Bobbi." droned the class.

"Now, if the young lady next to Bobbi would be so kind."

George stood and Bobbi instantly snapped to attention. She would finally be able to stop calling the girl 'Miss Poetry Eyes."

"Hi, I'm George Hellsing and I speak Romanian. 'Îmi pare bine'". A lot of people nodded when she greeted them in the ancient language before George returned to her seat.

Bobbi spent the time she was up trying, and failing epically, to calm her nerves, only partially succeeding when George was returning to her seat. As Bradford had the class greet her before he moved on to his next victim, Bobbi tapped her shoulder and George finally gave her full attention to the girl's heavily accented voice.

Though her own fear was still at the forefront of her mind, Bobbi was overjoyed when George's eyes finally turned to her. "Tu eşti din România? Aceasta este aproape de Bulgaria." 'You are from Romania? That is close to Bulgaria.' Bobbi grinned, as she spoke to George in Romanian. She was happy to have something that could connect her with the girl, even if she knew nothing about her. "We speak Romanian where I am from."

"Nu, my dad is though. I learned Romanian from him." It was then and only then that George noticed Bobbi's scent. The girl had been telling the truth, her family was from Bulgaria. George could smell the ancientness in her bloodline. She could smell the powerful spice of a proud family heritage. George's taste buds began to water as the thought of sinking her teeth into that girl entered her mind.

George ignored it. She refused to repeat what had happened with Greg. When the bell rang Bobbie mourned the loss of her new friend. They did not have the next class together. However she did meet someone else interesting.

Her next classroom was a clone of her last, minus the teacher and familiar faces. The first thing she noticed, besides that, was that a majority of the room seemed to rotate around a single desk, while the occasional geek or loner sat off in the distance, forgotten. It peeked Bobbi's interest, and she navigated around the throng to see what they were surrounding.

Sitting in the center of the group was a single girl, a redhead who looked just a bit older than herself. She had a false grin on her face, paying little attention to the people who prattled on around her, and instead focused on the tiny hand-mirror as she applied her makeup.

Bobbi navigated further into the throng, trying to find out what everyone was so interested in. It was true that the girl was cute, fashionable, and had an air of sophistication. Most of the hype, she figured, must have been generated by the three other girls sitting behind her, each as posh and unforgiving as Olivia, each with a snake's smile on her face.

'Birds of a feather', Bobbi mused as she took her place silently beside a louder girl.

"Oh, Olivia, you're amazing! I love your dress," The girl was saying, completely ignoring Bobbi beside her. Everyone seemed to ignore her, for that matter.

"I know, isn't it just amazing? It's a Valentino Garavani original," Olivia, the redhead, bragged, modeling the dress from the comfort of her seat. Out of everyone, she seemed to be the only person there who actually noticed Bobbi standing within their ranks, looking up at her with a cruel sneer on her face. It might have passed off as a smile, to anyone stupid enough to think that, but it had a way of crushing the morale of the person it was turned on. "And just who are you?"

"I'm Bobbi," She answered, fidgeting when all eyes turned to her, and all mouths clamped shut. Even the three witches behind Olivia gazed at her, each one seeming to size up a different part of her at the same time. Everything about them made her seem smaller.

"Well, I guess you have alright taste," Olivia laughed, "Since you came to me." The girls around her giggled, and Bobbi, though she didn't understand the joke, smiled back at her and chuckled.

"Come here, stand by me." Olivia ordered, motioning Bobbi closer. She put on her best social face and made her way further through the crowd, eventually ending up beside the three behind Olivia. The girl didn't even know what was going on, but stood by idly just because.

Around her, several girls congratulated her on her apparent accomplishment, while others glared openly. But from her spot, she could just make out the conversation going on between Olivia's top three.

"There's no one interesting coming in," The first one, opposite Bobbi, whined.

The second nodded. "No one interesting even comes to this school, besides us." She agreed.

"Maybe not cute boys," The third said, giggling slightly, "But there are some weird girls. Did you hear about the new girl in Class Three?" That comment peeked Bobbi and Olivia's interest. "I heard she has red eyes, and a boy's name. Bill or something."

"You mean George?" Bobbi asked

Olivia laughed sinisterly beneath her, "I know her from elementary scool. She's a monster, she'll suck out your soul." She teased heartlessly, "I was always saving kids from her. She has no class either."

"She did all this freaky stuff, too. She's a witch, or something, and she's protestant. Can you believe it? A heathen, she has no good points. Stay away from her if you care about your reputation."

"How about we take her down a notch then?" The second of Olivia's posse, purred flipping her short spiral brown curls back over her shoulder.

"Brilliant, simply brilliant!" Olivia smiled, her teeth dazzlingly bright, but her eyes viciously dark.

Bobbi's mouth opened, but she shut it before she could get a retort off. This reminded her of her old school, actually, but there she was one of the loner's sitting in the back, utterly ignored. Here, she was standing beside what was probably the most popular girl in school. Sure George interested her, maybe more than even she knew, and even with her eyes closed she could see those eyes, and feel that flutter in her heart, but George had showed very little interest in her the entire time they had sat together. If she gave up being SOMEBODY for George, and George hated her, what was she going to do?

"So, what are you suggesting?" Bobbi asked the second girl.

She put a finger to her lips, practically chewing on them as she though. "Well, I guess we could-"

"Wait," Olivia cut in, brushing the other three away. "How about make this a little game, hmm?" She drew her gaze across the crowd, quickly pointing out two more girls and Bobbi. "You three, come here, the rest of you, a little privacy?"

The rest of the crowd reluctantly left, leaving the seven girls alone at Olivia's desk. Bobbi glanced nervously at the other two that had been singled out, both cheerleader-material, but both a little too bouncy and giggly to fit in with Olivia's posse.

"You all want to join our little sorority, right?" Olivia asked, receiving nods from all present. The three behind her smiled wickedly, giving each other devious glances that Bobbi could only figure as some sort of 'popular-girl' telepathy sending some sort of evil plans. "Well, we just happen to have a true devil in our school, a traitor who's looking to subvert the poor innocent masses." She continued. "Her name is George, you can't miss her, she's the only person in the school with red eyes and a hulking brat following her. She will not be an easy opponent."

Bobbi furrowed her brows at that, suddenly remembering the older girl George was talking to at the start of the day. She hadn't had time to think about just who she was, but she came to school with her, so maybe a sister?

"Now, I know you all want to join, but we only have room for one more," Olivia said with a fake pout. "So I want all three of you to go and meet with George. I want all three of you to make her cry, to make her never want to come to school again. I want all three of you to make her think twice before trying to influence our school with her evil. Humiliate her, and make her see how she is nothing but a speck of dust." She hissed, catching each girl's gaze before continuing. Bobbi felt like shrinking where she stood.

"The girls here will be watching. They'll tell me which one of you is ready, understand?"

The three girls in front of her nodded, Bobbi, almost somberly, while the other two practically giggled at the chance.

"I know exactly what I'll do," one of the two 'CheerLosers', as Bobbi considered them, bragged. It almost scared her to think she had a plan so quickly, like she always walked around thinking of ways to make people miserable.

"So do I, Brit," The second giggled back, another devilish smile spreading across her face. "That little freak is going to DIE from embarrassment when I'm done."

Bobbi just silently considered what kind of prank she could pull on George, watching her two rivals giggle and plot amongst themselves. Maybe she could do something simple but embarrassing, she considered. She honestly didn't really want to hurt George. The rest of the class was far less exciting, giving Bobbi the chance to consider her options. Not doing anything was chief among them. The more time she spent sitting beside Olivia's current cache of henchwomen, the more she started to detest them. The three that stuck to Olivia like glue were actually in the middle of her list though, all of whom seemed to think diamonds and name-brand were made for them, but had little desire to harm or spite their classmates.

Her two opponents were less forgiving, easily crushing the esteem of no less than four classmates in their first day alone. Bobbi could only look on and be appalled at them, though her opinion of the rest of them rose with the bar of morality being set so low.

Brittany and Christie, two perfectly good girls, who would- and probably did -give even devils bad names. As bad as Bobbi felt considering turning against George, even though she'd hardly met her, she felt even worse when she thought of the two CheerLosers being put in any spot of power, even if it was just at Olivia's side.

With her mind practically made up, Bobbi wasted the rest of her day considering her options, and discovered what her opponents would be doing somewhere along the way.

Across the school, the target of said pranks was still blissfully unaware of her own rival's presence, having spent the day in a variety of classes that seemed wonderful compared to what she'd been subjected to before. The students seemed tolerable too. No one had the irritating curiosity, or perhaps nerve, to have even questioned her oddly colored eyes or hair yet.

So, during what she considered to be a pretty good day, George whistled idly in the shower after a rather relaxing, to her, though more than torturous to others, workout in physical education. She wasn't even paying attention enough to notice what was going on just outside the ghastly vapors of the shower stall.

Out in the girl's changing room, Bobbi stood to the side and watched Brittany sneak up to George's locker. She could do little, but sit there on the uncomfortable wooden bench, stunned as she watched Brittany deftly tweak the lock and take all of George's clothes out of the locker with a joyously tyrannical grin on her pretty peppy face.

"Cristie," She called, so much like a hiss that Bobbi's imagination quickly replaced the two with conniving snakes. "Take her towel. I want her naked when she gets out of there. No one will be in here," Brittany explained, proud to have timed it between the final gym of the morning and lunch. "So she either walks out naked or hides in here all day." Her other opponent, dubbed CheerLoser number one, happily obliged. Bobbi found it strange that they were working together when only one of them could make it into the 'IN' crowd anyway.

Bobbi had sat rather slack-jawed at the whole plan. It was, she hated to admit, rather brilliant, forcing George to either run straight for the nurse or risk being exposed to the entire lunchroom. What was even worse, by far, was that she was curious to see George dance from the locker rooms naked, and not in the morbid way her colleagues in crime were. George's attire had accentuated her wild side, while revealing very little, all day. But what Bobbi had seen was toned muscle more suitable for an athlete, or some sort of warrior princess.

Her red eyes only increased Bobbi's curiosity. 'Is she some sort of wild Romanian Princess? Or perhaps she fights evil in the night... Do those clothes hide some sort of scars?' She wondered as she watched the two work, shortly before she was ushered out of the bathroom behind them. The two giggled and skipped away to hide George's clothes, giving her ample time to set up in the nook that held the water fountain, with just enough space to see the locker's entrance.

George stretched, stepping out of the little whirl of steam, the lingering vapors of heat slowly trailing behind her. The shower had done wonders for her, and she was already looking forward to finishing her day.

A quick check of the hook just outside her stall did little, but dampen her mood. "Awww hell, someone actually stole my clothes," She cursed half-heartedly. George looked up over the shower curtain that separated her stall, "... and my towel." George shrugged and she was instantly wrapped in a dusky dark red fluffy towel. "Well, if they think that's gonna stop me, they're dead wrong. And that was one of my favorite outfits too."

George was almost instantly in a pair of denim capris and this time she added a pair of studded belts slung across her waist, but avoiding her belt loops. She decided on a white Boi-beater and a jacket to match her jeans and a thick studded band on her neck to match her belts. Pulling it all together were a pair of high tops. Casual and easy to move in. She would need that when she was kicking whoever had stolen her clothes.

When she stepped out of the locker room, Brittany and Christie were floored and so were their jaws.

"What the hell? We took her clothes and her towel."

"She looks better now than when she went in! And where did she get that outfit? She should be screaming for someone to bring her clothes." complained Brittany, in a disappointed huff.

"Maybe she had extras in someone else's locker?" reasoned Christie, racking her brain for answers.

"Still, Christie, why isn't she soaking wet? You took her towel and no one left theirs in there."

The CheerLosers stomped away fuming at their defeat by George who turned the other way to her next class.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

"Oh God, why?" George moaned, glaring at her elementary school enemy. "I thought starting a new school would get me AWAY from you!"

"God, works against the unclean Hellsing." Olivia replied, she gleefully sent a glance towards the CheerLosers.

"Yeah, it also said he makes no mistakes, but you're still here. So hey somebody has got to be wrong."

"HAHAHAHA, proves how uncouth and uncivilized you are. A lady never has to resort to yelling. You didn't learn anything in charm school did you, you FREAK?"

George fumed silently as Olivia's small fan club sent up a chorus of sugary laughter. The other girls had no knowledge of how deep an insult that truly was. It made George's blood boil and it greatly increased her desire to separate Olivia's head from her neck. Or, if she didn't want to be nice, to treat her like the witch she was and burn her at the stake. While George fantasized about making Olivia a crispy tator-tot instead of a cherry crème-cheese one; the CheerLosers planned their next attack.

"I know," Brittany beamed sitting right behind Olivia. "How about at lunch we spike her food with hot sauce?"

"No, all that will do is get her to drink a lot of water. I have a better idea it's almost lunch time. When the teacher comes in ask to go to the nurse get some laxatives. I'll lock all the bathrooms from the inside."

"Uhm, Christie it's a good plan and all but how will you get out?"

"Simple, Brittany, when I press in the lock I just won't close the door. You know they have those retarded push lock thingies.

"Oh, you mean like in office building," Brittany piped glancing back at George with acid filled eyes.

"Better yet, the nurse isn't here during lunch. So George, poor little pale freak she is, will just be stewing in her own stool"

"After this class I'll lock the doors. Make sure you get the fast-acting laxatives from the nurse."

"Can do Christie!"

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Bobbi daydreamed pointlessly in her history class. George wasn't in here, neither were the CheerLosers.

'Do I really want to prank George? Would being in the background really be that bad? I mean I survived being a loser in my old school'. Bobbi occupied herself by sketching absently, as her teacher droned on about Civil Wars. Soon a neat little rifle was taking shape. Her father would be proud. He was a gunsmith after all. Slowly, detail after detail was added. Her pencil scratched quickly and then the finishing touch a high powered long scope for sniping. It was then that she realized what she could do as she looked up at the teachers desk. a Pair of nice sharp scissors was there and her dark purple hair just happened to brush her face.

'I bet George is awfully proud of that hair of hers.' Bobbie thought, eyeing the scissors again suspiciously. 'Plus it would be easy to fix she would just need a new haircut.' It seemed tame enough and it would give Olivia a good laugh. It seemed simple enough. Her reverie was interrupted by the teacher slamming a ruler on her desk.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

The school bell rang shrilly cutting through the attention of all the students. George got up and left the classroom in a swift liquid stride. Christie grinned as she went around locking the bathrooms. It was an easy task, but the fun was coming up soon.

Brittany smiled evilly rolling the tiny packet of powder in her pocket. This would be amazing. George would die; she would never be able to show her chalky face on campus again after this. It had taken a bit of acting on her part with the nurse, but when she saw George run away clutching her stuffed, stinking pants it would be worth it.

The lunch room was packed when she entered. 'All the better to mortify George.' She thought as the crowd seemed to part for her.

"Now where is my target?"

The dark evil eyes scanned the lunchroom for the easily spotted ashen pale girl with almost white blonde air. She spotted the color-less girl in a corner with the 'hulking brat' as Olivia had called her. She really was pretty big even being older she was tall. She slid into her seat next to Olivia and Christie.

"Christie, have all the doors been locked?"

"Yes, but I don't know how you are going to spike her food."

"Hmm, is this one of your brilliant plans?" Olivia asked, instantly drawn into the whispered conversation.

"Just Watch Olivia. George will never live this down. I just need someone to distract George from her tray."

Olivia nodded as she stood up from the table.

"I think I can arrange that."

Olivia swayed in her neat little black heels. She stalked towards George with almost burning determination.

"Olivia, didn't I tell you not to talk to me while I'm eating? You ruin my appetite." growled George, still very angry over the FREAK insult.

"Oh really, how do I ruin your appetite? I have a strong beating heart, don't I?

"Yeah, you do. But you reek like rotten meat and month old sewage."

"Oh really? I don't think I heard you right. Why don't you take a few steps over here and say it to my face."

"Listen Olivia, I am sick of you hounding me." George snarled standing from the quiet little table.

"Well, what better way to hunt a witch than by "hound-ing" it?"

George moved, just a smidge too fast, across the floor pushing Olivia back.

"I don't need to remind you of the black eyes I gave you in elementary school do I?" George snarled bringing all the attention in the lunchroom to her.

It was then that Olivia glanced back to her table. The CheerLoser moved into action. While George battled with Olivia Christie sprinkled the powder over her spaghetti.

"Careful George, THIS school EXPELLS fighters. Speaking of which, has your mother met the Principle yet? I sure she's just dying to hear another lecture about how truly awful a mother she is."

That did it. Now George's eyes were burning red. But...Olivia was right, for once. George did not want to have her mother called...yet again. So she calmed down and decided to give Olivia tit for tat.

"And how's your brother? Is he still a better singer than you? Is his boy choir still touring? Speaking of which, if you sing so well, why are you still here? Where's your choir? Oh, never mind, I see them. The gaggle of silly girls by your side. I guess what they say is true. Trouble does come in threes. The only singing you're fit to do is singing your own praises."

Now it was Olivia's turn to glare at George. She had never thought about it before, but why wasn't she in a choir like her brother. She wanted to come back at George so badly, but she couldn't think of anything. One more glance towards George's plate showed her that the deed of spiking George's food had been done. There was no need to distract her anymore. So she gave the only retort that she could think of.

"Well, at least I don't have the breath of a hellhound."

"Still better than looking like one."George retorted a victorious evil grin plastered to her face.

The "OOOhhs" of the crowd of kids told both George and Olivia that George had won this round. But that didn't matter. She may have lost this one, but she would most definitely win the next. Olivia allowed herself a small and wicked grin as she watched George eat her food.

The evil trio watched with baited breath only to be disappointed as George finished of the spaghetti with no trouble at all. She didn't run screaming for a bathroom. She didn't even look the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"Are you sure you got the right thing Christie?" Brittany turned to look at her friend with a very familiar doubt. "I mean you do make a lot of mistakes." Brittany crossed her arms, stretching her frilly little short jacket.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Cristie hissed annoyed with the seeming accusation that this was her fault. She waved her hand at Brittany like a royal dismissing her presence. "Maybe it just takes a while. Did you think of that?"

"Just wait!" Olivia declared silencing both of her serpent minions with the quiet click of her compact. The same minions nodded, quietly waiting while George seemed to animatedly converse with Rebecca. Bobbi just stole silent glances towards her from her seat at the table. She wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten her completely. The bell rang and recess came. The children filed out to each do their own thing around the campus with their free hour. "Okay we had forty-five minutes for lunch. It's recess now there is no way that stuff hasn't kicked in." Brittany stated as she crossed her stripey-stocking clad legs.

Unbeknownst to them George's body was in no way normal. It didn't react at all the way one would expect a human's too. Sure she had thought the spaghetti tasted a little funny, so she added more parmesan to it. And, to the immeasurable chagrin of the CheerLosers, the laxative would barely even affect a vampire's body, and especially in a tiny one-use dose.

Bobbi just watched her new "acquaintances" fume, smoke, and mutter as she strolled around the open football field. Everything was damp from the rain. Lately, it had seemed like the rain had a quota to meet. Even the short while Bobbi had been here the rain had been constant. Bobbi just walked quietly, enjoying the solitude that being ignored brought her. She used the time to plot, running scenarios through her mind as she wandered.

The school shrunk in her vision, and the end of the rugby field rose up to tower above her. She hadn't even remembered passing all the scattered groups of random teens.

'So when should I...?' She wondered to herself, lazily strolling past the old equipment building. She'd finally reached the end of the school grounds, a fence almost three times as high as she was tall, an old brick style she hadn't seen in anything but black and white photographs.

"Well, hello there." She muttered to herself, trailing along it, one hand idly tracing the slick lines of mortar between the bricks. Even so far from the main building, several cliques of teens stood about, grouped loosely according to rank.

Bobbi could only smirk as she passed a group of metal heads, still no more than children, but with more loops in their heads alone than a box of cereal. 'Just the kind of people I would be hanging out with, back home,' She thought somberly. 'Not this time, this time I don't have to settle for last place. This time I can be somebody, I just have to think.'

Stepping around the roving bands of high-schoolers, Bobbi found herself at a lower part of the wall, just a bit higher than her own head. It looked like someone had taken out a fence that had once been here, replacing it with shoddier workmanship. Well used too, by the looks of it. She could easily make out several footholds that had been dug into the wall over time, and worn corners where feet had shredded concrete.

Bobbi easily hopped up onto the wall, using it as a stepping stone to mount the higher section, which gave her a clear view across the entire field and beyond. She could see the tell-tale white hair where George was still talking with her friend. Just away from her, Olivia's clique, sans Olivia, was still plotting against the girl in a rather heated discussion.

'If I did it now, her friend would crush me like an ant.' She considered, walking along the wall like a child walking on a curb, an over-emphasized balancing act more suited to entertain her than get her anywhere. 'So I've got to get her away. I can't get her alone though, because no one would believe me if I did.'

Her thoughts drifted away when she saw the girl in question glance her way. 'And I'd probably do something stupid and make a fool of myself.' She had little doubt that any attempt to speak to her further would just end up with swallowing her own tongue, and thereby choking to death.

She was still watching George when she passed behind Olivia's clique, having already crossed half the rugby field already. The bell would ring soon, she knew, already expecting it.

What she didn't expect was for George to throw another glance at her. The glance was followed by a short wave in her direction. 'Is she smiling at me?' Bobbi asked herself.

The girl's face was still shrouded by the light rain, and complete lack of light that came with it, but the milky-white tone to it contrasted sharply to the dark green of the grass. It gave her a heavenly sheen, something like a pale angel against Earth's harsh backdrop. Temporarily, Bobbi found her breath locked in her throat, and thoughts escaping her.

BRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG

The sudden noise caught her off guard, even expecting it. Almost luckily for her, all heads turned towards its source, allowing no witnesses to the embarrassing spill Bobbi could feel coming.

The brick beneath her feet was smooth, rubbed down from years of idle walks along the wall, and the light drizzle managed to wet it just enough for the water to take her feet out from under her. She slipped at an angle, painfully smacking her arm against the brick as she reached out under her primal urge to survive, grasping at the wall.

Her feet were the only thing that could get a decent hold, hitting the contoured rivets in the wall as she dropped, just enough for her to suddenly find herself plummeting head first.

"Crap," she screamed, eyes clenching shut. Her scream was drowned by the shrill bell still blaring.

The sudden impact she felt was much softer and warmer than she expected. 'And now I've fallen on someone, and my humiliation is complete. They'll hold this over my head forever.' She moaned her eyes still clenched shut. 'You almost died, and I saved you, you owe me now.'

When she did open her eyes, she found them staring into the familiar green-gold orbs of Olivia. The look on her face clearly showed her shock, perhaps from Bobbi nearly getting herself suddenly occupied.

Looking down on Bobbi Olivia flushed, her face as red as the auburn locks framing it slickly, Olivia said the first thing that came to her mind, "This was a designer dress, you know."

"I'm sorry!" Bobbi squealed when the awkward tension broke, practically jumping from Olivia's lap. She quickly helped the older girl up; pulling her up from the very unladylike sitting position Olivia had found herself in after catching Bobbi.

"I was just walking- And the bell..." She stuttered, suddenly feeling very sheepish in front of Olivia. _'Goodbye 'IN' crowd.'_

Olivia dusted the front of her dress off, quickly recollecting her discarded umbrella. She muttered something under her breath, only loud enough for Bobbi to catch the words 'grass stains' halfway through.

"You better make this up to me," Olivia hissed sternly at her, pointing down at the large green stain that covered the back of her dress. "Now go cover for me while I change," She ordered, temporarily confusing Bobbi.

It was mostly confusing because Olivia didn't blink twice after having saved her from breaking her neck or putting herself in a coma. The rest was easier to understand when she remembered that her next class was with Olivia.

They parted as quickly as they'd clashed into each other, Olivia hurrying off to the locker rooms while Bobbi headed to her next class. The brief encounter was at the forefront of her mind, causing her to make more than one wrong turn on her way. For one thing, the feeling of being held in Olivia's arms was all too real for her, and the look on the redhead's face as she first opened her eyes. It was dusky, that was the only word she knew to describe it, dusky and almost erotic, and more than a little relieved. For all she knew, she just accidentally crushed her, not that Olivia seemed to really mind.

One thing still didn't make sense to her though. Why hadn't she hit the umbrella on the way down?

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Pressing her back against the cool tile behind her, Olivia rested a hand on her chest to calm the drum solo being played in it. She could have screamed at the foolish girl in the courtyard, called her all manners of clumsy or idiotic for even walking up there when it was so wet outside. The only thing that'd saved her from Olivia's tirade had been the fact that it was a public place, and losing her cool would have lowered her in the face of the new kids in the school.

"Stupid, foolish, clumsy girl," she muttered to herself, heading to her locker that, hopefully, held a spare dress for her to change into. The designer rags she wore were the least of her problems at the moment. As much as she cared for fashion, the image of Bobbi slipping off the wall was still at the top of her mind.

She could also recall, just as clearly, leaving her sorority to wander the field herself, and catching sight of Bobbi mounting the wall. The balancing act she pulled off did seem to negate her clumsiness later on.

That didn't excuse the fact that Bobbi had almost managed to ruin Olivia's reputation though. The last thing she needed was to get mixed up with weird things like that. Saving people was for firefighters or paramedics, not normal people like her. And that was the sort of reputation she wanted, a normal one, not like George's.

Just thinking about the freak made her blood boil. And to be stuck with her for the rest of the school year... Something had to be done, and getting those annoyingly energetic cheerleaders and the new girl to do something about it was just one step in her plan.

She slipped into a more casual, and far less expensive, sundress while she schemed. Like any good hero, she knew what she would need to set the villain down a peg. She needed someone smart. A resourceful and dedicated person. Olivia managed to mark her entire sorority off the list of candidates as she headed back to class, so she checked 'new blood' to the list of requirements.

Her chair for the rest of the class was next to the unusually timid Bobbi, and she took it while still deep in thought, completely ignoring her and the rest of her classmates. Just who did she need?


	35. Friendly invitation

The windows were still covered by fat bullets of rain, slipping down the window like slow teardrops, the steady stream of rain continued to fall. The rain gave the classroom a dull hazy drum, drowning out the teacher's deep, droning, baritone voice. It had been raining in a slow stream all day, never letting up. The rain was doing little but dampening the regularly lively, aura inside the old brick building. Thankfully this class wasn't regular for George. George's eyes slid closed, the teacher blurring in her vision. God, she hated art appreciation. She just couldn't keep her eyes open. Even though she didn't need much sleep, being in this class gave her the strange desire to go into a coma. '_Who cares about modern contemporary art anyway?' _George thought as her head slid down onto her desk_._ All too soon, George's eyes were closed and she was happily dreaming.

Bobbi, who was sitting just behind her, was startled when she heard George snore faintly. She seemed to be enjoying her mid-class snooze while Bobbi schemed, and the purple-haired girl thanked whichever gods came to mind for that. Bobbi stuck her hand into the deep pocket of her denim shorts and gripped the scissors that she had taken earlier. They would never be missed. Neither would George's, soon to be former, ponytails. Bobbi didn't really want to do this, but she owed Olivia. And judging by the Cheerlosers' attempts, this was quite tame. She slid them out of her pocket and looked at them. They were sharp, with pretty purple handles, not the usual kid-friendly variant she was used to in schools. They were light, but they weighed down on Bobbi's conscious, unlike her hands. Did she really want to do this?

_'Should I do this? Is it worth it to have Olivia like me?' _Bobbi silently contemplated, her heart rate seeming to slow to match George's snoring. The teacher droned on and on, and the clock ticked, almost annoyingly, in the corner of the classroom. Her thoughts were anything but lethargic; a steady mix of George's eyes, the gentle curve of her lips, and silky-soft flow of her hair, Bobbi's own past, and Olivia. She too easily recalled the lacy umbrella discarded on the ground, and Olivia's own warmth against her body as her mind fought down the remaining fear of her own death. She had come so close to snapping her neck, and Olivia hadn't mentioned anything of the moment since it'd happened.

George, so careless and aloof, seemed so far away compared to the warmth Olivia offered. And that was nothing compared to her own rivals for Olivia's clique. If she didn't go through with it, would she ever live it down? Christie or Brittany would take their position at Olivia's side, and use their power to make her life a living hell. Not just hers, but everyone like her.

Her mind made, Bobbi slowly reached the scissors out, perilously close to George. She was like Delilah, silently robbing Samson, as she took George's shiny, silvery, hair in her hands. And then...snip, snip, snip. The deed was done. George formerly pristine hair was in ragged line across the back of her neck. The two ponytails were in her hands. She had cut George's hair. Strangely, Bobbi didn't feel as guilty as she thought she should. Already, there were hushed snickers as the scissors raked across George's ruined head one last time. The thunder crackled and Bobbi gave George's hair one last snip.

SCHNICK.

That last, almost silent, snip of the scissors was what managed to rouse George from her impromptu nap. The cool slither of steel against her neck sent a quiet shock down her spine that shook her from her nap.

George's hands, going seconds faster than her mind, swatted at the back of her neck. Slowly, almost too slowly, her mind put together the sound and feel of scissors, and the uneven bristle of her cut hair.

Her gaze lowered into a glare, and she quickly turned it across the room, scanning each individual with a ferocity that made them shrink back in their seats. Most of them were giggling like mad, while the rest were pointedly looking away. Finally, in a complete one-eighty, she caught sight of Bobbi sitting behind her, face literally frozen in fear.

"What did you do?" George growled, still holding the severed tips of her hair in her hand. Her voice had an underlain threat to it, silent anger that threatened to spill over and turn violent.

"Nothing." squeaked Bobbi, both of them knowing that it was a lie. Bobbi was caught red handed, literally with George's ponytails in her hands.

"Nothing!" George hollered while she stared at her ponytails in Bobbi's hand. "You damned liar! You call this nothing?! You slimy, no good, stinking... YOU CUT MY HAIR!!!" George's hand retracted with unnatural speed pulling Bobbi out of her chair.

_'What the hell?' _Bobbi thought, as she went tumbling forward. She gasped, as her chest smashed against the desktop. _'I just cut her hair. I know George can't be that vain.' _Bobbi was right as her mind switched to auto pilot. George wasn't vain, she was furious, but it wasn't merely because of the horrible haircut. It was far more than that.

_'Why!? Why would Bobbi do this? Why would she do this __**to me**__?" _George felt like crying, but channeled her confusion into her rage. _'I thought she actually liked me! Every-damn-where I go I get this kind of crap. I try so hard to blend but everywhere they put me under a limelight.'_

Now Bobbi was in fear of her life as she tried to pull away from George's titanium-strength grip. But George's grip was vice-like, and the little demon was not planning on releasing her victim. Bobbi's heart was now pumping like a Ferrari piston. George could hear it beat within her chest, a deep rumbling bass line.

"Do you know what I do to people who dare to cut my hair?" George growled. Her voice was a venomous hiss, and those Poetry Eyes, as Bobbi had considered them, were now hellish burning lasers.

"No," Bobbi paused as she tried to force her words out through her dry mouth. "What?" Bobbi finally managed to croak out, as the teacher stomped up behind them.

"I cut them back."

"Miss Hellsing, I'll have you know this kind of behavior is not allowed in my classroom and it is not allowed in this school!" The teacher bellowed, his hand gripping the small girl's shoulder. George snarled and turned her blazing eyes on him.

'_Oh bloody hell! You weren't any help when she was cutting my hair, so you don't get to stand up for her now.' _

"You. See. Nothing." George ordered the teacher, her eyes darkening, seeming to sap his will away and dull his eyes. Her tone was sharp and authoritative and something in it made the teacher flinch back before his eyes dulled completely emptying into lifeless orbs blind and dumb as George bent his will.

With that minor distraction out of the way, George threw Bobbi to the ground, straddling her. The class erupted into wild cheers at the impending cat-fight. Bobbi tried to scrabble backwards as she hit the ground, but George was lightning fast as she struck. Her open palm lashed out sending the larger Bobbi's head whipping around. Bobbi shook her head as her vision went white, and stars started dancing in the whitewash.

_'OH GOD, OH GOD!!!' _Bobbi thought, tears welling in her eyes from the pain, before all thoughts stopped. Before she could even breathe again George delivered another brain rattling slap to her face. Now Bobbi felt her face swelling and she actually felt that she would be seeing stars for eternity. George glared down at Bobbi, her claws, which Bobbi had never noticed, poised to dive into her throat. The class had grown silent they all loved a good cat-fight, but they didn't like murder. And that was rapidly becoming a possibility.

"I thought you were going to be my friend and you do this. We shared something! We spoke the same language!"

Bobbi barely heard George's enraged yelling while her mind worked to stop bouncing around inside her skull. However, her blissful disorientation slowly receded and she was faced with unbelievable terror.

"I'm SORRY! SORRY!! Please, I'm so sorry."

George ignored her enemy's plea like a horse would a fly, swatting it away with another slap.

"NO! You were brave enough to do this to me. You are brave enough to deal with the consequences."

George was crying. Despite her dry eyes, blazing insult and hurt down at Bobbi, George was bawling on the inside. While George hovered over Bobbi, paralyzed by her mental sobbing, someone's hand rested on her shoulder. George knew that grip anywhere, light and respectful, never insisting anything, just supporting. Rebecca.

"No, Sis." Those were the only words the young thrall uttered to her enraged mistress.

"She… Cut... My... Hair!"

"_Master it's okay!"_ Rebecca stated, as she felt George's roiling anger even in her jumbled thoughts. 

Bobbi blinked as she slowly learned to breathe again. Her face, though normally richly tanned, was ashen as she met George's red eyes again.

"And for that we should kill her," Rebecca replied. A wicked smile spread across of her soft face. George looked up at her confused for a moment before Becky continued. "But I don't mean literally. The queen would never forgive us then. And neither would Sir."

_'Becky is right.' _George tried to melt the still shivering Bobbi with her eyes._ This is exactly what I'm __**not **__supposed to do. I'm being childish again. I'm overreacting letting myself get carried away.'_

"Let it go, Master you don't have to let it get to you."

Poetry Eyes just kept staring at Bobbi as she shuddered on the ground. Her fist tightened, her knuckles paling to match George's white skin, as she gripped the ponytails.

_'I can't believe this is what gets me killed. I can just imagine it. There I am standing at the gate to eternity and being asked; 'How did you die?' 'Well, Sir, I cut someone's hair, as a prank mind you, in class, and was murdered.' _Bobbi vaguely considered laughing at the obscure thought of being killed for this relatively chaste prank. The terror, the shock, and the heavy silence from her classmates it was all adding up to make her borderline delirious.

"Fine." Said George, dropping to lay across Bobbi's body and whisper in her ear. The effect was sensual in the worst of ways and was terrifying. "Thank Rebecca for your life."

This was not such an offense that she would risk her mother's anger about killing another human. George had learned that she did not like getting shot.

Bobbi couldn't say anything as those menacing words were feathered into her ear so sweetly. She could almost feel George's insane grin on her cheek. No, she could literally feel it pressed underneath the imposing smaller girl. Had George really killed someone before? Bobbi had no trouble believing that now. George ripped the scissors out of Bobbi's hand. George sat up on Bobbi, the scissors twirling around her finger. Despite her mental composure George's dangerously adorable smile and her decidedly threatening hold on the scissors added an aura of danger the pixie vampire-esq girl.

"Don't ever come near me again. If you do...," George crushed the heavy metal scissors in her small hands. They bent and warped like they were in a hydraulic press. "....I will make you cry and beg for a quick death.."

_'I looked like a fool.'_ George thought as she climbed off of Bobbi_. _Slowly her rage melted away and she was left hurt and disappointed in Bobbi and in herself._ 'And the whole class saw me do it. I hope I slapped some sense into Bobbi.''_ George glared back at Bobbi, who was still frozen on the floor.. _'Oh you had better thank God Rebecca was here, or you would have had these scissors buried in your neck.'_ George took a deep breath.

Bobbi gulped for the millionth time as the lump in her throat expanded again, and nodded her understanding. Suddenly, the bell rang and time started again for Bobbi. George continued to fume as she left the classroom. _'I have got to stop reacting like that. I need to be centered and strong. I bet Master would be upset with me too. He hates it when I show off for no reason." _

- HELLSINGHELLSING -

Olivia strutted down the hallway relishing in how students parted to let her through, even the older ones let her past. In only a few days, she had taken this school by storm. Then, down the halls, she saw students quite literally running toward her. They fled the classroom in a stampede-like rush, trying their best to escape something...or someone.

"Huh?"

A girl ducked into the bathroom in a whirlwind of fleeing purple hair. She hardly recognized Bobbi in her haste, and, as soon as she turned from the fleeing girl, burst out laughing as she saw George. George was storming down the hallway, projecting an aura of pure murder. Her hair was shredded and sitting on her head in wild jagged uneven layers. In the front it was still passably long, but at the top, where her pony tails had been, it was just there. Olivia giggled madly as she saw George fume and slam open a classroom door.

"Yes!" Olivia exclaimed, pumping her arms in the air. She span making her billowing, airy, a-line skirt flutter around her legs and her customary crucifix bounce against her blossoming breast. "I am in that class with her. She is never going to live this down."

But before the fun could begin, and it would begin soon, she wanted to get the full story. She wanted to know the full details of George's humiliation. That new girl, Bobbi, had done something. That was obvious by the way she was running and hiding from George. She had known there was something about her the minute she saw her. It was ordained that she be used for the will of God.

'_I mean why else would I invite someone with purple hair into my group?' _Olivia entered the bathroom and searched for Bobbi. Her search was quick and easy Bobbi was leaning over the sink and heaving her breakfast out. Bobbi, before Olivia's eyes, was shaking with fear and was still as white as Olivia's new dress.

"Did you cut George's hair?" Olivia asked, nonchalantly, as she leaned against the adjacent sink.

Bobbi continued retching, ignoring the question for several shuddering seconds. Bobbi didn't say anything. George's eyes had been so fierce and so frightening that she couldn't stop shaking. So She just raised her hand which still gripped George's swishy ponytails between her white knuckles. Olivia smiled with great glee. Bobbi rinsed out her mouth as Olivia ran the ponytails between her fingers.

Olivia smiled. She didn't think that the new girl would have the guts to do what she did. But apparently she had. Honestly, Olivia had ignored Bobbi focusing on the other pair of girls begging for her acceptance. It looks like she had been mistaken in underestimating her.

"Well done, my friend. Welcome to my circle. You will go down in this school's history for this." That said, she gave Bobbi one last smile, and headed back to class.

Olivia entered the classroom, a wide grin on her face, and George immediately wished for death.

_'God, if you are in any way merciful, give me just one tiny little lightning bolt. I know I've asked before but I really mean it now. PLEASE!!"'_

"Well Well George, I just LOOOOOVE what you've done with your hair." Olivia giggled playfully, the sarcasm seeming to waft off of her like the offensive perfume she was wearing.

"Just go to hell, Olivia, I really mean it. Satan is probably missing family time."

"But really, what did you use to get your hair like that. Did you go get it professionally done? I do!" Olivia glanced down at George, her superiority visible. She ran a hand though her hair and adjusted her ribbons. "But, I think I might need to use whatever product you are."

"And here I thought that you just stuck your head in the blender." George groaned at her school enemy. "It would explain what happened to your face."

"George, you uncouth, uneducated, freak of nature, you wouldn't know good style if it kicked you in the butt."

"Oh yeah, keep it up and I'll kick you in the butt."

George groaned and imagined sending her foot into Olivia's face. However, George just endured it. School would only be a few more hours. She had already showed off enough in the last classroom to leave rumors even through her college graduation. Giggles and hushed conversation concerning George's new haircut permeated the room.

'_How long can they talk about this? Yah my hair looks like a bloody cat hacked on my head, but really... It can't be this interesting, can it?'_ She looked around the classroom and the giggles turned into full blown laughter. _'Apparently it is.'_ George endured the teasing silently. _'This is nothing. I live with Master and Sir, and they could make me feel worse with a glance. Hell, Master could kill me with a look.'_ No matter how many times George repeated that she couldn't stop the red blazing on her cheeks. _'Why am I so embarrassed? These idiots don't matter, they would die if it weren't for my parents protecting them. I should be proud,'_ George looked to her side and snarled at the still grinning Olivia. The evil redheaded tart opened her compact and flashed George her reflection of her ruined hair. Then she primped her own, fluffing the soft red waves. _'You haven't won this one Olivia! Even if I look like a fool, I'm better than you. I won't hide, and I won't let you get to me.' _George blushed as the giggles and whispers escalated around her, while her extra-sensitive ears picking up every tiny snicker and chuckle. She sat up straight and held her head, minus her hair, up high and focused on the math.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George was happy about one thing she could do, now that she was high school student; she could walk home.

"Becky hurry up, if I stay here much longer I might tear this place down." Becky was almost instantly at her mistress side. George warped leaving the school without being laughed at waiting on her parents.

When George got home, she went straight to see her mother.

"Hello, Mother?" George questioned, as she found her mother in the sitting room. Integra Hellsing was enjoying a rare moment out of her office with the newspaper.

"What's wrong George? You sound...," she looked up at George putting the paper aside… "My God, George what the bloody hell did you do to your hair!" Integra gawked at her daughter's ruined hair.

Despite all of her discipline and all of her focus she was struck speechless by the wild ragged edges on top of George's head.

"I didn't do it." George hissed, crossing her arms. She scowled at her mother, "Mother stop attracting flies please. I got enough of that in school." Becky felt her master's agitation and rubbed her back soothingly. Ever since Greg, Becky had been far more in tune with her master. "This girl in school cut my hair."

"What?! How could? when where... why...who was it?"

"Some girl named Bobbi. She's new in school and she's Bulgarian. I thought we would get along I mean she speaks Romanian just like I do. She sliced off my hair while I was asleep in art appreciation class."

"I will ignore the fact that you were asleep in class in light of your hair being butchered. I knew it was too good to be true when I didn't get a call from the principal."

"Yeah, I should have ripped Bobbi's head off. Look what she did to my hair."

"It's fine George. I'll take you to get it fixed this evening I'm sure a shop is still open. Now why did this girl cut your hair?"

" I don't know!" George huffed, deciding to take a seat on the floor. "I didn't do anything to her.

She's Bulgarian, maybe they hate Romanians."

"Bulgarian huh?" Alucard laughed darkly, as he bled into the room. He oozed out of the wall like black puss from a seeping wound bringing a large chair with him.

"Shouldn't you still be asleep Alucard?" Integra asked, as the chair moved on its own accord to be next to her.

"I came to see what all the excitement was about. I've never had any trouble from them before. At least now George's boy's haircut matches her boy's name."

"Shut it, Alucard." Integra spat at the grinning vampire. "Cutting George's hair is a punishable offense."

"Now see, that's what I thought to. I was gonna slice her throat, but Becky stopped me."

That's when Integra slapped the back of George's head.

"God, you take so much after your father."

"Well, you see, Becky said that to."George smiled weakly.

"Come along George, we're going back to the school and getting this cleared up." said Integra, as she called for Walter. "And then we are going to get your hair cleaned up."

Walter entered the office and bowed to Integra.

"Bring the car around. George and I are going to school."

"Yes, sir," Then he saw George as he looked back up. "My goodness George, what happened to your hair?"

"Long story short, a girl named Bobbi cut it."

"Well, don't worry little Miss. I'll clean it up for you when you get back."

Lucky you, George, having Walter cut your hair." Alucard teased.

"You have something to say, Alucard Sir." Commented Walter, as he raised an eyebrow at Alucard.

"Oh, no, Walter. You're very good with scissors...and knives...and string." Snickered Alucard.

"Enough, let's go." Integra bellowed, pulling George with her out of the sitting room.

"You'd better go with her, Alucard Sir. She looks like she is going to dig someone's grave." Walter warned, as he left the office behind his retainer and the little princess George. "I will have everything to fix George's hair when you return."

"Thank You Walter." Alucard replied with a mirthful grin, before turning away from his old friend.

-HELLSINGHELLSING-

The drive to the school was quiet and had the aura of a firing sqaud lining up. Alucard relished in the gloom during the short trip. The building came into view and when the door opened a wave of authority and anger simmered out around the Hellsing family. When Integra opened the door to the school building, she oozed power. The office was right next to the enterance and she was greeted warmly by the vice principal.

"Hello Ms....,"

"SIr, Sir Integra Hellsing."

"Well, Sir Hellsing, how may we help you this evening?"

"I would like to know how this was able to happen to my daughter right under a teachers nose." Integra pointed at the girl behind her and the imposing man holding her hand. "A classmate was able to shred her hair and the teacher failed to notice until my daughter yelled. I would like to speak to the principal."

"Of course, Sir Hellsing." The vice principal was kind enough to knock on the office door of her superior and the principal stepped out with a great soft smile.

"This is Sir Hellsing and her family. She wants to ask you about an event that happened today."

The principal nodded and motioned for the group to take a seat on the sofa across from his desk. He smoothed out the neat grey tie around his neck. His jacket laid across the back of hischair and his desk was perfectly neat. Instantly, Integra could respect this man.

"Well Sir Hellsing please tell me what the problem is." His hands tended under his sharp chin and Integra nodded.

"As you can see my daughter's hair was ruined by a classmate today. I would like to know what you intend to do about this."

"Well, I can honestly say I don't stand for such disrespect in my establishment. Young lady, who did this to you?"

"Bobbi Kostov." Those words rang out with finality and sharp hatred. And the Principal noted them.

"I am so sorry Sir Hellsing. I will deal with this promptly tomorrow. "

-HELLSINGHELLSING-

The next day, George went to school with her new hair cut. Walter had done a great job cleaning up the mess that Bobbi had made of her hair. Her short "bob" blonde hair seemed to shine in the sun as she and Rebecca walked to school. In the back it was short and clean. In the back it fell to just below her ears sweeping at a sharp angle to long wavy bangs in the front framing her angel face. It bounced when she moved and the clean cut in the back was bold. it was decidedly punk and George had the attitude to pull of the cut. Now, instead of everyone pointing and laughing, they just stared at the amazing handsome "boy" that walked beside Rebecca. Today, George had decided to wear black khaki shorts with a red short sleeved collared shirt. As she walked, she radiated confidence and pride, the likes of which made people stare at her in envy. The day before those same people who had been giggling, and whispering about "Goldie-locks" were staring wide-eyed in admiration.

"DAMN that girl she's always with."

"Who is she? Is she new?"

"I love her look, it's so WOW!"

"I think I might convert to lesbianism. I've seen the light."

"Wow, George, that's a great cut." Praised one of George's classmates.

"You look amazing, I'm so sorry about yesterday, I shouldn't have laughed at you."

"Hey, George, want to go with me to the movies on Saturday?" One boy dared to ask her.

Olivia looked on in envy as the kids that had laughed at George before, now flocked around her to see her great new cut. Even Bobbi, who was hiding behind a tree, stared at George's new hair cut. God, she made such a handsome boy. Now she was glad that she had cut George's hair. Now every time George looked into the mirror, she would remember her. Then Bobbi felt bad, George had told her to stay away from her. But for some reason...she couldn't.

"What are you doing hiding back here?" questioned Olivia, as she clamped a hand on Bobbi. "My friends don't hide in darkness. They walk out in the sun beside me. We bask in the light and draw people to it. People want to be us; we give them hope that they can rise above where they are."

Olivia grabbed Bobbi by the arm and practically dragged her along as they walked to class side by side. The same way George had been met with admiration on her walk into the school yard so was Olivia.

"Oh, Liv, you look amazing today."

"Oh is that the new spring line?"

"Of course, Paula," Olivia crooned and the girl squealed at the recognition. "I only wear the latest."

George saw them and glared at Bobbi. Bobbi felt uncomfortable in the line of all of those eyes. When she looked back at George, she knew why. George Hellsing was staring at her with eyes of death. Bobbi shrank back from her gaze as she and Olivia, her new best friend, walked past. Her poetry eyed "obsession" was mad at her...and she didn't like it.

The day was uneventful, unless you consider being all of a sudden an A-lister eventful. All through the day Bobbi could almost feel people envy her. She could hear them whispering about her and if they could be her friend. However, she ignored all of that to stare at George, sitting in front of her. Class was still boring, but this time, George didn't sleep. And even though Bobbi sat behind her she could still see George's eyes. She could feel that dark deep red drawing her into her death like a Siren's song. And just like the foolish sailor she was headed straight for them even though they were glaring at her. Bobbi couldn't wait to get out of school. But first she would have to endure lunch with Olivia.

"That was perfect Bobbi. You are so much more cunning and daring than those other girls." Said Olivia, loud enough for the other girls to overhear.

Bobbi shrank under Olivia's glaring praise. She knew that she should feel triumphant, but she could also feel the other girls hating her. A fear that was confirmed when she got up to put her food tray away. One girl stuck out her foot and tried to trip her and another bumped into her on purpose.

"Watch where you're going, you might trip."

Bobbi could only nod.

"Don't take that." Olivia ordered as she joined Bobbi. "You're my friend and my friends stand up for themselves."

Bobbi thought about that, but she didn't think long. She dumped her tray all over the girl that bumped into her.

"I'm Bobbi Kostov and I cut George Hellsing's Hair."

School was finally over. George grinned with great anticipation. She had something to do. There was someone that she wanted to see. George scanned the herd of exiting students as they filed out of the building. She was only looking for one. She sat perched on top of the school sign invisible and ever patient. Then her prey scurried out quietly and cautious.

_'Caution is wasted on cattle.' _George dropped from the sign to tap Bobbi's shoulder.

"How? Where did you come from?"

"I'm everywhere." George purred her voice a low playful growl. _'Ahh, look, she's such a scared little mouse. Don't worry; I'm just going to scare you a little.' _

"What do you want?" Asked Bobbi, fear saturating her scent. It made her smell like a well seasoned sirloin.

"Your blood." The answer was so normal, so matter of fact, it was akin to if George had said macaroni.

"WHAT?" Bobbi suddenly found herself pressed against the wall. She felt the bricks digging tiny scratches into her bare arms. She felt George's breath on her neck.

"Why did you cut my hair? Do you really enjoy Olivia's company that much?"

Bobbi was going to answer George, but she couldn't. The silence irritated George. She had no intention of hurting Bobbi, but that could change if the girl annoyed her too much.

"WHY... DID... YOU CUT... MY.. HAIR?" George's grip was getting tighter and tighter. Bobbi felt herself being pushed closer to the painful brick wall. George's free hand, that wasn't pinning her to the wall by her arm, got eerily closer to her throat. "I still don't hear an answer. Do you really like waving to the reaper that much?"

Something in George had changed. Instead of threatening her, she was sniffing her. Bobbi was now shaking with fear as she heard a hungry growl escape George. And that hand was now very sharp points at the back of her neck. Then the painfully sharp points of George's claws were met with her soft nose running along her neck.

"I mean I didn't eat that much at lunch. you sure you don't have an answer for me Bobbi-boy?"

"I owed Olivia, and I didn't think you would be that angry. I mean you look awesome. The others were going to do much worse please PLEASE Let me go."

Bobbi shivered in the presence of such power it was heady and frightening yet it was also something else; powerful and intriguing.

"Alright Bobbi-boy, this is a "friendly" warning. Don't meddle in the affairs of Vampires, for you are sweet and crunchy and taste good with tea. I told you not to bother me again, so I'm driving the point home here. You lost your chance to be my friend when you sided with that snake and cut my hair. "

"You're... You're... You're a vamp- Vampire?"

"Oh, yes. And you are a very tasty virgin." Chuckled George, darkly, running her tongue along Bobbi's neck to drive home the point.

That was when George flipped Bobbi around with one smooth motion, her hand tightening around Bobbi's throat while she stared at the girl. She showed Bobbi her fangs and snarled at her with murderous intent. "These are not just for show, Bobbi-boy."

"You will tell no one about me or I will make a snack out of you. I don't want you within 100 feet of me, cause if I even smell you around, I have a sneaking suspicion that I will... Hmm, forget myself and feast on you. Do you understand me?"

Bobbi swallowed hard as her brain rushed to process George's threat. She also pushed herself to remember all the stories and lore that her people had on vampires. God, were these things even real? It was like finding out that the boogie man was real and that the shadows really could hurt you.

"I am sorry, George. I just... I just don't want to be..."

"What? Unpopular? Heh, heh, heh. Let me tell you something about people. They change their minds and opinions like we change our socks and underwear. They will use you, abuse you, and then throw you out like yesterday's trash. And your "friend", Olivia, is the worst, most vile, monster on this earth. She is worse than I am, because I don't hide what I am from you. I make no attempt to be nice to you when I don't care about you. But Olivia, that lying wasp, she will smile and hug you while she stabs you in the back. Be very careful of the friends you choose. They may be worse than your enemies."

"George Hellsing, you leave her alone." ordered Olivia.

"Don't worry, Liv, I was just having a conversation with your new pet here. I think she learned her lesson now." George glanced back at Bobbi, "Am I right?"

Bobbi said nothing, she just nodded. Suddenly, her eyes were opened and she saw the battle of wills between these two. She was in the middle of a battle of good and evil. But which side was which?

"Come, Bobbi, I'm extending to you a personal invitation to have tea with me... At my house."


	36. George gets detention

Bobbi twiddled her thumbs in the back of the small car. She was sure that Olivia could feel her nervously trembling through the soft leather seats. Bobbi gulped quietly, leaning against the shiny wood panel that covered the armrest.

"This is a really nice car." Bobbi blurted, breaking the awkward silence with the first sentence to pop into her head.

"Thank you, Barbara, it was left to me and my brother after our parents died." Bobbi felt like slapping herself. She probably would have if she hadn't known Olivia would look at her like an idiot. For some reason, Bobbi thought that would be even worse than being threatened by George.

"Uhm, so you're... you are an... a-" Bobbi stumbled over her sentence, as the car rumbled underneath her.

"An orphan? Yes, my parents died in a plane crash. I'm not sad about it really. They went to a much better place. I do miss them though."

"Well, at least your parents have an excuse to not see you. My dad is never home, his new job keeps him busy all day and most of the night." Bobbi sighed and leaned forward into her seat belt cradling her chin in her hands.

"I'm sorry about that. Wait," Olivia said, turning her perfectly arched brows up in a confused line. "What about your mother?"

"She's even worse." Bobbi muttered, glancing out the softly tinted car window. "They aren't bad or anything, just ...busy. They won't even notice I stayed over at your house today. Long as I'm home before three in the morning, they won't know I was missing. I have everything I could ever want. Sure, we aren't rich, but if I ask for anything my papa will give me the money for it and a hug. My mom tells me every morning when she drops me off for school that she loves me. They just don't have the time. They're overcompensating I guess." Bobbi continued, almost considering being angry. She decided against it, it wasn't really her parents fault. "We were dirt, I mean it literally, dirt poor back in Bulgaria. Here they are working hard to never have to live through that again."

"Barbara, you can stay with me whenever you are lonely." Olivia smiled, taking Bobbi's small finger-less gloved hand. "The bible says when your mother and father forsake you, then He will take you up. I believe that, and a friend will always have an open door."

Bobbi was reduced to stunned, and red-faced, silence. She could swear she was supposed to be breathing. And, she was also sure that this car had been a lot bigger a few seconds ago. Bobbi felt hot, like there wasn't enough oxygen in the cramped vehicle. Her heart was thudding and she knew that it probably sounded like a disco to Olivia. Bobbi giggled at the thought of her heart playing disco. She had always liked metal and tronic herself.

"What kind of music do you like?" Bobbi asked, grinning, still stifling giggles at the thought of disco dancing in her chest.

"I like Opera, my mother was a soprano and she was amazing."

"Really? So can you sing too?"

"Yes, I am the leading soloist in the girl's choir. I'll let you hear me sing. You might even like it. We're here, come on."

HELLSINGHELLSING

The school bell rang as small herds, separated by social status, chatted outside in the school yard. Olivia stood underneath the school sign, and next to her was Bobbi.

Bobbi was red faced again. It had been fun spending the evening at Olivia's house, but she had to say that this was embarrassing. Instead of her normal, punk, style, Bobbi was draped in a beautiful beige blouse and a pair of black designer black slacks.

_'Oh why the hell did I agree to wear this?'_ Bobbi grumbled, her heart doing summersaults. Olivia had given her this outfit as a present to welcome her into her circle. It was in no way 'Her', but it did look good in a clean way. However, her spiky purple hair took away from the affect, as did the loose black tie she was wearing over it. _'I can't look too frilly, it's just not me.' _

Today, being with Olivia was starting out nice. She had learned a lot about the girl from her tea invitation. However, she was pulled out of her quiet revelry when Olivia grabbed her and pulled her inside, after the second bell that had apparently slipped by her unheard.

"How the hell did she get to be friends with Olivia?" Christie seethed, planting a bit of bronzer on her smooth artificially tanned face. "We deserved it. We're so much prettier. I mean look at her she looks like a dyke. She will definitely ruin Olivia's reputation if she is allowed to hang around."

"I know, right? She needs to be knocked down even more than the freak does. At least the freak knows her place. She-"

**"Barbara Kostov, George Hellsing please report to the Principal's Office immediately, if not sooner. Report to the Principal's Office immediately, if not sooner. **

George, and Bobbi seated behind her, both rose to leave the classroom while the teacher nodded from his desk.

Bobbi and George silently moved down the hall, their feet tapping in sync being the only sound around them. The silence was awkward and forced. Bobbi wanted to say something. She wanted to say that she was sorry. She wanted to tell George how cool she thought her new haircut was, but one look at those red eyes and Bobbi bit her tongue. Those eyes still spoke of hate.

Bobbi glanced at those blazing eyes; they had made her want to write poetry before. Now they reminded her of a heavy metal riff. No longer where they mesmerizing and exotic, they were scary and dangerous.

_'Is it just me, or are her eyes screaming: I WILL EAT YOU WITH KETCHUP!!!' _Bobbi grinned, making up violent metal lyrics to go with George's glare.

George pushed open the door to the Principal's Office and they were greeted with a soft smile from the secretary.

"Uhm, George, why are you here? I know I'm probably here for cutting your hair, but uh..."

George glared at Bobbi silently, blatantly ignoring her.

Bobbi squirmed uncomfortably, until the Principal stepped out of his office to wave them in.

"Young ladies, have a seat please. Miss Kostov, Miss Hellsing...,"

"George, plain and simple George, I'm not Miss Hellsing." George corrected , taking the seat that the principal had offered her.

"Very well, George. You ladies are here to find out exactly how you are going to be punished for disrupting class."

"Both of us?" The pair squeaked in surprise.

"Yes, George, all of your classmates saw you intimidate and outright attack Miss Kostov. As punishment for that, and Miss Kostov's maliciousness towards you, you two will spend the rest of this semester together."

"WHAT!??" They both yelled, George rubbing her eyes comically.

"Yes." The Principal stated, the shock on both of their faces fully expected. This was a very unusual form of punishment, but he knew it would work. "This kind of situation calls for a specific type of punishment. You will share a locker, be lab partners, be a group in the English discussion class, and you will have to write a conjoined journal to turn in to me at the end of the semester."

"Okay," George commented. A bored monotone leaked into her voice. "I am assuming this is a terrible assed joke. SHE cut MY hair, and I'M being punished? No way! Why don't you just ball and chain us together and stick us on the side of a highway to pick up trash."

"Don't tempt me Miss Hellsing. If you, or Miss Kostov of course, refuse to comply, it will go on your record and your final report card."

"Fine!" George hissed, glaring at Bobbi. "But don't be mad when she-" George flung her hand pointing at Bobbi with a lethal claw.

_'How does no one ever notice those?" _Bobbi thought, giggling in her head. She had a bad habit of finding incredibly morbid things funny lately. Or maybe it was just nervousness.

"Turns up dead."

"Very well, you now have the remainder of this period to clean out your lockers. Next period, your punishment will begin in English. The two of you will be sharing locker one-seventy-three."

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George grumbled, pulling her books from the locker.

_'How and why am I being punished for defending myself? I didn't even hurt her. I was just trying to scare a little of that stupidity out of her,_' George considered, as she dropped a book to the ground with a loud THUD. She reached back into the inky shadows swirling in her locker pulling out her emergency blood packets. _'No bloody way I can hide these in my new locker.' _

George grumbled as her eyes flashed, bleaching away the shadows in her locker. Instead, she decided to create the small hammer shadow space in her big crimson backback. The little bat keychain tied to the side jingled as George watched the shadows begin to dance in her backpack.

Bobbi pulled her purple star shaped backpack out of her locker, dropping it on the floor gently, and then began stuffing it like a fat burrito.

"Okay; books, lunch box, epic motorcycle pencil bag, and shoes." Bobbi shoved as many books as she could into her straining backpack. It looked cool, but star shaped had drawbacks. '_Maybe me and George will be able to get along better.' _

She groaned as she slung the engorged pack over her shoulders. Then she reached down, grabbing her neon green lunch box. Soon she was juggling the lunchbox, a jacket, a textbook, and a pair of shoes that she was painfully close to dropping. Bobbi grumbled as she moved down the hall. By the time she got there, precariously balancing her load, George was already putting her stuff into their shared locker.

George's books lined the top shelf, her big red backpack hanging on the hook in perfect order. The books were in order of height and the shoes were neatly placed on the hook beside the bag.

Bobbi smiled, trying to look non-threatening. '_At least she isn't messy. And she won't steal my stuff I guess.' _Bobbi frowned, but knew exactly was George was doing. It was a power play. She had seen it before, hell, she had done it before. It was to make her feel inferior and it was payback for getting George into trouble. It was working.

Bobbi sighed, having decided not to put a fight for the top shelf, and resigned herself to take her place. She dropped her stuff, as carefully as one can drop an armload of junk, to the floor and began placing her stuff in her locker. Her little bottom shelf was decidedly not as orderly. Her books were simply piled there and her bag was tossed on the floor corner. George apparently didn't mind as she rummaged in her backpack for something. Apparently it was hairbrush. Bobbi felt each stroke like a knife.

_'That's my fault. I did that to her hair. Sure it looks awesome, but the reason she's so angry is because I did that for no reason. I embarrassed her for Olivia.' _

Then the bell rang and students started pouring out. That's when the peaceful, though strained, truce ended. Olivia stepped out of the classroom, her small entourage grinning down at George. She had come to gloat of course, but when she saw that George had taken the top space, she made her displeasure known.

"You would take the top portion."

_'How dare she make my friend, 'MY Bobbi', crawl on this filthy floor.' S_he marched forward and started ripping George's books out of the locker, slinging them to the dirty linoleum. "Animals like you belong on the floor."

Bobbi's heart skipped a beat when she saw George's eyes go blood red with anger. Bobbi bit her lip when George was glaring up at Olivia. George flashed, streaking forward pushing Olivia back into the lockers across the hall. All before Bobbi could register what had just happened.

_'Did I blink or something? She can't be that fast, can she? _ She flinched in sympathetic pain as George's fangs flashed under the fluorescence. She knew exactly how scarey those fangs could be.

"Not today, Olivia. Or I swear I will snap your neck," George was in no way bluffing. "I was trying to be calm and endure this. Bobbi was fine until you showed your ugly face. If she wanted to have the top shelf then she could open her own damn mouth."

"Olivia," Bobbi began. She grabbed George's arm, the one that was holding Olivia, and pulled. "I'm fine, I won't have any trouble with George."

"She will!" George grumbled, pointedly hissing at Olivia. She made it a point to look vicious as she turned back around.

"George, you monster..."

"Someone's coming," Bobbi warned her friend. "Go to class, I told you, I'll be fine."

George's ears perked up as she scraped her belongings off of the floor. George ignored the footsteps and continued placing her books back on the top shelf just so. The blonde nodded to Mr. Wicki as he passed her. She recognized that he was just making sure nothing broke out between them.

"George, you unholy monster. I swear..."

"LIV!" Bobbi yelled, shocking the ginger girl into silence. "It's fine, you are going to be late. We can talk about it later. George isn't going to hurt me, right?" Bobbi prayed George would back her up. She knew the girl didn't like her, but she couldn't do this.

"Fine, Barbara, but watch yourself, and if she gives you any trouble, come and find me."

"Yeah. I will." Bobbi gave thanks to God, and the second bell, sending Olivia scurrying to the second floor for History. George just growled to herself as she and Bobbi sat side by side.

"I'm sorry, she isn't all bad. I don't know why she hates you so much."

"She's positive I'm negative, we repel. It's not a hard equation."

"Um, opposites attract, George. Like poles repel. Maybe Olivia is secretly in love with you. Boys pick on the girls they like, maybe..."

George snorted a laugh as the disgusting idea of having Olivia in love with her rolled around in her mind..

"Yeah, right. Not bloody likely."

Bobbi giggled, then she outright laughed. The joke probably wouldn't have been half as funny if they didn't have freshman chemistry next.

'_She's finally talking to me again.'_

The Chemistry lecture droned on, Bobbi scribling notes next to George. So far there partnership hadn't been so bad. A little stressed perhaps, but not outright dangerous..yet. The lesson was to suppress an acid with a base. And while Bobbi paid strict attention to the lesson on what to do, George hardly gave the teacher a second glance. Next to her at the lab table Geroge's head was down and Bobbi wouldn't be surprised if she started snoring. She did have that drowsy far away look.

_'I wonder what she thinks about.' Is she thinking about the lecture? Her sister? World domination? How and where to hide my body when she finally decides to kill me?'_ Bobbi considered writing a note to ask, but then she heard the teacher say, "Time for you to try". He had been moving around the classroom, table to table, and checking each group's experiment.

George just sat there, seeming to snuggle deeper into her arms, and didn't get up. So Bobbi did. She nodded at the teacher, collecting the materials that would be need for the experiment. George still hadn't moved, and Bobbi doubted she would, so Bobbi began setting up. Two beakers, testing strips, a base compound and an acidic liquid; now that she was ready, she began. Bobbi grinned as her test strips showed high acid concentration.

"Alright, Sir, to neutralize the acid you have to add the right amount of base." She pulled out baking soda and measured. Soon she had the Pink formula turning Blue. She smiled. She had gotten it right.

"George Hellsing...," called the teacher. She had been there looking asleep the entire time he had been at their table. Even before he came to their table he had been watching them. The other lab-teams had worked together, in this one however, George had done nothing while Bobbi worked. "...come here, please."

Most kids would have snapped to attention from being caught, but not George. She barely looked up at him over her arms. But then she sat up, stretching slightly, popping her back. Bobbi watched with intent as the other students went back to work. The teacher looked furious as he stared down at them.

"What is the meaning of this? You are partners, you don't get to sit back an..d......" Bobbi saw the anger leak out of his face, being replaced by dullness. She glanced at her partner. George's eyes were doing the dark, black glowing. Then, the previously enraged teacher, seemed to calm down, almost the point of being 'zombified'. Bobbi cocked an eyebrow.

_"Nah, she isn't, is she?"_

"Is that how you pass all your classes?" Bobbi would not stand for that, she didn't care how cool George looked. She also ignored how good she would taste if George decided to eat her. "You never seem to pay attention in class."

George just looked at her. She didn't seem particularly angry despite Bobbi's fuming. Bobbi had apparently been too afraid to speak to her. And now she was accusing her of cheating.

"So, the little lamb finally speaks." George declared, eyeing her. "No, it's not." George handed over her note book. Apparently, it had been under her arms. Bobbi's eyes impersonated plates, going giant and round. These notes were complex, but organized, and as she flipped some pages Bobbi realized that George was several chapters ahead. The notes seemed like something she would buy from a professor before exams. They took in every important detail. "I only use that when people piss me off. My mother's homework is ten times harder. I did this kind of stuff ages ago. Besides," George continued, taking back her notebook. "My whole family would have my grave dug before I got home if they thought I was cheating in school."

Next, was lunch. The entire class filed out and mixed with others going down the hall to the cafeteria.

"George!!!!" The Dhampire knew that greeting anywhere and braced herself. Her sister, an enslaved thrall, was now wrapped around her miniature master. It was weird seeing the Amazonian Rebecca glomp George.

"Hey, Becky. How you been?"

_"I am well, Master." S_he told George in Romanian.

"Good," George answered trying to pry Rebecca off and giving up. "Are you going to hang off of me all the way to the Cafeteria?" George questioned as they, including a stunned Bobbi, walked down the hall to lunch.

"Yes." Becky seemed to glow with happiness, leaning on her master as they moved. "Uhm, George, why is she following us?" Becky asked, pointing her chin behind them to Bobbi.

Bobbi had decided that it would be good for her to vanish into the background. Now since Rebecca had pointed her out she groaned. She had still been trailing behind George, but well within hearing distance. Whatever her sister Rebecca had to say to her must have been important for it to be coded in Romanian.

_"Are you so displeased with me that you would replace me, Master?"_

_"Master?" _Bobbi asked, mimicking the Romanian the other girls were using.

_" _Long story, Bobbi, don't ask." Bobbi nodded and moved through the line to grab a tray. "Now, Becky, this is part of my punishment for nearly killing her over cutting my hair. She is to be my partner, for everything, until the end of the school year."

Rebecca listened to George's story silently. Then she turned to look back at Bobbi. Bobbi flinched, surprised that so much hatred lingered in Becky's soft doe-brown eyes. She hissed at Bobbi like a jealous lover.

"_Master,"_ Becky chimed sweetly letting her thoughts flow into George's mind. She leaned against George possessively as they sat down at a table_. "I have three knives on me today, how many times do you think I could slit her throat in two minutes?" _

"Five," the small blonde noted, as Bobbi made her way out of the line and towards the table. "Too many people in here to get away with more than that." George shredded a chicken finger between her teeth.

"Can I test that?" Bobbi made her way to sit on George's other side. But Becky snarled.

"Over there, Intruder, you are not to be that close to **my** sister."

Bobbi smiled to herself, moving to the other side of the table to face George.

_'Yep, definitely a jealous lover,'_ Bobbi thought pulling open a honey mustard packet and chomping a hot crispy French-fry. Becky continued to glare at her; but then she picked up George's plate.

"May I assist you, George?" Becky called George's name like a purr.

"Becky, I can do this myself." The mini master insisted, taking back her plate.

_'Can I please get rid of her? She does not belong in this space.' _

_"NO!" _

A high, shrill, pompous, and horribly annoying voice filled their space. George looked up to Olivia, entourage intact, towering over their table. George groaned a heavy groan.

"Why must you plague my existence?"

However, Olivia just ignored her and turned her attention towards Bobbi.

"I know that you are being punished with her presence, Barbara, but must you sit with her at lunch as well?" Olivia stuck her nose up at George and Becky. "**I** can't be seen sitting here with **her**."

"Simple then," George suggested as she inhaled another chicken finger. "Don't sit down. If Bobbi wants to leave she can. I won't tell and I won't miss her."

"Ouch," Bobbi smirked. She tried to stifling her morbid grin.

But that was to be expected. George was just voicing her displeasure at them being thrown together over what she thought was an unfair punishment.

"I can't leave her alone with you. I don't think so. I must protect my friends from evil."

_'And flying knives too?' _Becky added, silently making George giggle.

"Like you could," George snorted. "I shoved your frilly, holy water sucking, bible toting, tail across the hall this morning. Now you can either sit down and eat peacefully, or get the hell away from me."

"You're just lucky I'm not allowed to bring sacred text to school." Olivia snorted, putting her plate down. "I suppose I could try to spread my superiority to you. Maybe it will make you come to your senses and beg for absolution."

"Tried it, didn't work. But your brother is cute and he can fight."

"What? What are you babbling about? I told you to stay away from my brother."

"_George, she doesn't remember that night." _ Becky muttered into her Master's mind, glaring at the intruder.

"Oh right. Never mind. Olivia, if you sit down, you shut up. I am eating lunch here, I don't need your presence or your rhetoric to make me sick."

"Fine, for Barbara's sake," Olivia considered tilting her head like a thoughtful empress. "A truce then?"

"Fine." Olivia took the seat next to Bobbi.

"So, Babs," Becky began, pointing to the purple haired punk.

"DON'T CALL ME BABS!!! No one but my parents calls me Babs. My name is Bobbi." The rest of the tense table turned to glance at Bobbi. She turned red and shoveled a chicken finger into her mouth.

"Well, did I strike a nerve Babs?" Becky grinned at the fuming Bobbi.

"SHUT UP!!" Olivia grabbed Bobbi's hand under the table. The shock silenced her, forcing her to blush again.

"It's alright, Barbara, if I can put up with," she pointed to George. "That, then you should easily be able to deal with her." Bobbi nodded squeezing Olivia's hand. Lunch passed with no more incidents. Even though Rebecca was sorely tempted to throw a knife into Bobbi's back as she walked away.

_"I don't like her being close to you, Master." _Becky glared at Bobbi again as she draped across her smaller sire. George groaned as Becky hung onto her waist like a love struck puppy.

"Becky, your class is upstairs mine is on this floor. You can let go of me now."

"Not with you being shadowed by that intruder." Becky growled tightening her grip on George. "I refuse to let someone be with you when I can't."

George glared at Rebecca, her eyes flashing the deep red. "Becky, I am your master. Now go to class. We don't need to call any unneeded attention right now." Becky's eyes dulled as her will was sapped away by her master.

"Yes, Sis, I'll go to class." Rebecca's arm slithered away from their vice grip on George and she headed to the stairs. George shook her head, she hated pressing her control over Becky, but she had no choice this time.

The rest of the day was not so bad. George learned that Bobbi was incrediblely smart. In English they completed their first journal entry. It was fun watching Bobbi struggle with what to write. Then they finally got to separate. Bobbi had Gym or her last class. George, however, had AP math to finish the day.

George yawned in math class._ 'God, why is this class so boring? Uncle Walter has much more interesting math problems,' _George thought idly.The school day was almost over and George Hellsing was glad. She wanted nothing more than to put this day behind her.

_"Master, I will be waiting for you at the door. My class got out early." _Becky spoke into her Master's mind.

Soon the bell rang and George fled the classroom. She was attacked by Becky and they began the walk out of the classroom and ultimately home. George waddled awkwardly with Rebbecca clinging to her. Then, she stopped. It was like she hit a wall.

"Do you hear that?" She asked her older sister, trying to pry the girl from her.

"No, Sis, I don't hear anything." Becky smirked, knowing full well that George could hear things that she couldn't. "What does it sound like?"

"Sounds like somebody crying." Something about the crying made her move towards the sound.

Becky followed refusing to leave her master. They stalked the halls and found themselves standing in front of the girls' locker room. Three girls laughed, leering at the door to the locker room. One was even holding a camera.

"Ha, ha, ha, why don't you come on out Bobbi? So we can all see you." The brunette purred, knocking on the door. "I bet you look awesome."

"This is a lovely blouse. It's silk, isn't it? The pants are nice too. A little big, but still nice. I can't help it that they belong to a fat little outcast. You don't mind if I keep it, right? It would have been mine anyway, if you hadn't stolen Olivia's attention from me." Cristie snarled, whipping her vivid blond hair over her shoulder.

"George may have had a change of clothes in her bag that day. So we searched your locker and took your book bag too." Brittany cackled, nodding at the redhead with the camera. "You'll have to come out if you want them back."

There was no answer from Bobbi, who was obviously hiding in one of the stalls, only the sound of more weeping. This made George's blood boil. Becky looked down at her master as she felt her anger rise.

"Master," Becky whispered. "Leave her, they aren't going to hurt her. It's just a prank. George stepped forward and addressed the girls. Becky grumbled, watching her master stand up for the intruder.

"At it again, I see. Guess you didn't learn the first time. If you want to see girls naked so bad go to a club."

All the girls went white with fear as they turned around and faced a very angry George Hellsing. As George moved, Becky following dropped her books, pulling a knife that she had hidden against her thigh.

"Sis, shall I carve some manners into them?" Grinned Rebecca with amusement.

George grinned and nodded. Becky attacked the redhead holding the book bag. She grabbed her arm causing her to drop the book bag and put her in a choke hold. Becky smiled with delight as she held her knife at the girl's throat. The redhead squealed with fright and begged to be let go, but Becky was in no way planning to.

George, on the other hand, attacked the girl with the camera first. She flashed, moving with inhuman speed, snatching the camera from the girl. The girl squealed as George nearly snapped her wrist., with the force she ripped the camera with. George growled at them as she crushed the camera with one hand. Both girls watched with saucer-wide eyes as the pieces fell to the floor.

"Oh my god, my dad is gonna kill me." Brittany muttered, as she saw her expensive digital camera shattered.

"Better him than me, right?" George smiled, wickedly dusting the shards from her hands. "Cause if I kill you, they'll never find your body. And, Becky looks awfully excited with that knife."

The Cheerlosers bleated, looking like the helpless sheep they were. George turned her eyes to the blonde. The blonde eeped again and George grinned at how fast her heart was beating.

"Give it here," demanded George. "Or I let Becky give it to her."

The free Cheerloser gingerly and timidly stepped forward to hand George the black blouse and beige pants. George snatched the clothes, letting the blond back away quickly.

"Get lost." growled George, her eyes burning fiercely red. "Becky, leave her in one piece. Let her go."

Becky pouted, pushing the terrified ginger-girl away. The knife disappeared just as quickly as it had been brandished. "And I really wanted to break this knife in."

"How exactly do you do that?" George wondered as she knocked on the door. "I swear not even I can tell where you keep those things."

"You can always check. I have no secrets from you."

The enemy Cheerloser fled as George knocked on the door again.

With them gone, George looked at the blouse and pants. They weren't damaged, just a little wrinkled. George handed the clothes to Becky and then entered the bathroom. "No sharp objects are to be present, understand?"

Becky pouted, but nodded. "I understand Master. I don't like it, but I understand."

"Bobbi?"

"George," responded Bobbi, poking her head out of a stall. Her voice was hoarse and rough from crying and the yelling.

"Those losers are gone. You can come out now.

"I can't. They took my ...."

"Oh please, it's nothing I don't see every morning in a mirror. Becky and I have your clothes and book bag. I assume the embarrassing bits are in the bag."

Bobbi sniffed, her eyes still swollen with tears and timidly stepped out of the last stall on the left. She covered herself with her hands as she faced George. George nodded to Becky and Becky returned Bobbi's clothes to her and her book bag. Then both George and Becky turned around so that Bobbi could get dressed.

"So, I guess, and I know I'm right, being Olivia's friend isn't all roses." George stated, as she heard the bag unzip. Bobbi didn't know what to say. After all, she had cut George's hair.

"I'm sorry." Bobbi said softly, pulling her clothes on.

"So am I right in guessing that it was those girls that had stolen my clothes that day."

"Yes," confirmed Bobbi as she got dressed, still slightly shaking from shame and embarrassment.

"Becky..."

"Yes, George?"

"Remind me to make sure those girls take a nice hard fall off their high horses one of these days."

"Yes, George." Smiled Rebecca, running fun scenarios for payback in her head. "Can they fall onto one of my toys?"

"No, I don't need you getting into trouble too."

"Thanks for saving me." Bobbi mumbled, sheepishly, now standing fully dressed before George and Rebecca.

George didn't respond to her. She just looked at her. That pants suit ensemble really was very pretty and it made Bobbi pretty. So pretty, that it made Bobbi look like a french dessert pastry. Suddenly, George's mouth began to water. George shook herself and forced herself to think of other things.

_**"You're welcome."**_ The Romanian flowed smooth and sleek out of her mouth.

HELLSINGHELLSING

Bobbi smiled. _'She doesn't completely hate me, after all._'

George and Becky, though reluctantly, escorted Bobbi to the front of the school and half way down the block before they parted ways.

"You okay?" George asked, trying to pry Becky off of her.

"Yeah, George, I'm fine. Thank you again for saving me."

"I don't think they're going to stop, unless I kill them of course. So watch yourself. I'm not saving you all the time."

"I understand. I'll be careful."

Becky tightened her grip on George before turning to glare at Bobbi, "I will not save you at all."

She watched as George and Rebecca walked away. George, with her boy hair cut and awesome black shorts-red shirt combo, Rebecca with her soft pleated red skirt and black tank top. They made a nice couple, they even matched. Suddenly, Bobbi was struck by an evil little spike of jealousy. Rebecca was lucky in a wierd way.

_'Oh well...,' _Bobbi thought as she turned the corner to wander. She wasn't too far from home. Her folks wouldn't be there anyway, so why hurry?

As she went, she contemplated George.

_'George Hellsing saved me.'_ Bobbi grinned, turning her walk ot a happy jog. Maybe they could be friends after all. _'She didn't have to, not after what I did to her. But she did. And she spoke to me in Romanian. She doesn't completely hate me after all.' _

Bobbi smiled. The day was cloudy, overcast, and muggy, but she felt sunny, clear and shiny. Bobbi turned on her heels, spinning like she was in an old movie, and continued her jog. There was one difference today though, instead of taking the short way home that she always took, today she decided to take the long way. She sighed happily as she thought about George and then she giggled when she thought about Rebecca. Rebecca was an odd one. If George was a vampire, like in the old stories, then Rebecca was her daylight guardian; a very jealous daytime guardian. Bobbi laughed again and then something caught her eye. She had already passed the grocery store, the local gym, and the liquor store. However, now as she passed the junk yard, she saw something that she hadn't seen before. She stopped, nearly tripping in her haste to backpedal. It was a piece of junk; rusted, broken, sad, and forgotten, but it sang to her... 'Take me home.'

Bobbi rushed forward and examined every inch of the small motorcycle. As old and decrepit as it was, it was still a thing of beauty. But unlike things shiny and new, it had the beauty of potential, not of youth. They didn't even make these things anymore, did they? Maybe her luck was finally changing. George didn't hate her, Olivia was her friend, she had survived her punishment for the day, and now she had found a bike. Now all she had to do was fix it up. Her first thought was to tell Olivia. But, no, not yet. She knew that Olivia would not be impressed. She needed to scrape some of the rust off of it first. This bike, Bobbi's new bored evening project, though a classic antique, was nothing but junk right now. The motor was missing and the rust was clinging to it like moss. Olivia didn't even like getting dirty. Bobbi doubted that she would help her with it. Now, George, on the other hand, didn't mind getting dirty. She might even help her fix it. But...they weren't friends yet, were they? If she could fix it, restore it to its former glory, then maybe she could impress George. No, the only thing to do was to keep this secret.

Bobbi slung her backpack up higher, a new determined gleam in her eyes as she marched for home.

"Mom! Dad!" She yelled, dropping her bag to the floor of the small entryway.

Of course she got no answer, everyone was still at work.

"I'm going to stop doing that one day," Bobbi said to the empty air, before shaking her head. "I'll stop talking to myself too." Bobbi took this in stride on her way to the basement. If she was going to fix up the old bike in the junk heap down the street, the first thing she had to do was to clean it up. Then she was going to have to go hunt for parts.

"Where the hell is Dad's WD-40?" Bobbi grinned as she battled old boxes and bust in the basement. Soon Bobbi's supplies where in a nearly orderly pile. "Okay, Dad I hope you don't need these tools for a while."

Bobbi went upstairs to clean up and do some research on her future steel horse. She was still on the Internet when her mother came home.

"Babs, you're still up?" Her mother asked, rushing, as she always was, to put her things down before grabbing a cool drink from the fridge.

"Yeah, doing a little research. I'm fine." She continued to stare at the computer screen as her mother slid up behind her.

"On motorcycles? Now what on earth are you looking that up for?"

"I thinking of taking on a project." Her mother raised a thick eyebrow, causing Bobbi to turn to her.

"Did you do your homework?" Her mother stood there looking stern. Bobbi gulped how her mother could be so intimidating she'd never know. Her mother didn't look much like her. While Bobbi's face was round and expressive her mother's was sharp and angular. While Bobbi's hair was naturally dark brown her mom's was light brown leaning towards almost dark blonde.

"Yeah, Mom." She lied, she had been reading about motorcycles all day.

"It's late dear. You'd better get to bed. You can read more tomorrow." Her mother suggested as she headed to bed. "Your father will throw a fit if you're still up when he comes home you know."

"Okay," agreed Bobbi. She stretched, powering down the computer. "I've got a good list already."

Her mother didn't ask any more about Bobbi's project. She really hardly cared; both of her parents had too much on their minds already, and besides, Bobbi took really good care of herself and never caused them trouble. She was such a good child. Bobbi waved to her mother as she went to bed and then she went to her room. She looked over the list as she sat on her bed. That bike needed a lot of things if it was going to run again. The motor would be the hardest to get. She could always ask her father to get it for her, but she wanted to do this all on her own. A mental picture of George helping her fix it then a much longer one of Olivia and her riding it flashed through her mind. Well, maybe not all by herself.

Soon she would have something worth showing off. And if it worked, she was free to ride it wherever her heart desired.


	37. George gets bored

Today was grey, cloudy, and rainy. It was one of those days, when there was nothing to do. It was one of those days where one was hard pressed to find something amusing to do.

"Master," Becky began curled around George on her bed. "What should we do today? We can't go outside to practice. Mother says no training in the house... and we got expelled from the Geese training field."

George grumbled as she counted the dots on her ceiling for the fifteenth time. Each time she came up with four thousand-three hundred and seventeen.

"What we need is some inside fun." George said, pushing Becky off of her stomach. Her thrall was being extra clingy lately. What did most normal kids do when they were stuck in the house? Sure most kids didn't live in a fifty room estate, but why nitpick? Most kids hung around with their parents. Most kids, played tricks. "Let's prank Alucard."

"Grandmaster? Are you sure that's wise?

"No, it's probably not, but it could be fun. Or it could be suicide. How about a competition, Becky, do you think you can surprise Master?"

"Well if this a competition, what do I get if I win?" Becky cocked her big innocent head to the side and smiled. "There has to be a prize."

"Uhm, I'll stay away from Bobbi for a week. I'll even let you come to class with me, I guess."

"THANK YOU MASTER!"

"But if I win, Bobbi gets to come over for dinner. AND NO! You cannot feed her to Master."

"Damn," Becky muttered pouting. "So, Master, are there any rules? Do I just have to surprise Grandmaster?"

"Basically, yeah. Just try and see if you can get him to look shocked or something."

Pranking Alucard wouldn't be easy. He was after all a master vampire hundreds of years old. George sat in her room thinking. It had to be something unexpected. It had to be a total surprise. And since Alucard could hear her coming, she decided that the best way to start was to stop her heartbeat. It would be easier to sneak up on him if she were putting out no sound at all; no breathing and no heartbeat for him to hear.

George held her breath, concentrating on pausing her body's need for oxygen. She forced her heart to still and moved with all the stealth she had mastered.

_'This will be easy!'_ George mentally told herself. She willed confidence into her mind despite still being terrified. George felt her heart rate slow to a near stop, the heavy booted footsteps breaking her little pep-talk._ 'Dammit! He's coming'! _George looked at the doorway leading to the kitchen. She told the laws of light refraction and mass to go screw themselves as she bent them, going invisible. Her eyes flashed red as she focused on the thick shadows she was wraping around the door. Then Alucard walked through.

"Hmm?" That single sound was Alucard's only reaction to the howling of monsters surrounding him. "Didn't this use to lead to the kitchen?" He shrugged and glanced very specifically at where George was hiding in the shadows.

A demon very similar to Ink on steroids was foolish enough to attack the no life king. Quickly and subtlety, like a professional gunslinger, Alucard pulled his cassul and aimed at the demon's head. That demon was blasted back and spattered on the ground. Alucard's large silver cassul smoked as his red eyes glared out at the remaining monsters.

"What other dogs need to be put down?"

Suddenly, the pack of snarling drooling beasts struck. Alucard's grin went mad as he enjoyed slaughtering them all. The thunderous clang of his bullet shells dropping to the ground echoed through negative space as he put a bullet into each of them. One by one, they fell and turned to dust as Alucard shot them down. When the last of the dogs fell to the ground in a gooey messy heap, Alucard replaced his gun in the holster permanently hidden by his coat.

"Well that was fun. I got a little early excercise this evening. I must do this again. Do you hear me, little Dracula?"

"DAMN!" Geroge hissed, as Alucard wiped away the shadow zone. '_How hard is it to prank Master?'_

Alucard rummaged through the fridge and pulled out a thick silver pouch.

_"Are you staying for breakfast, or what?" _

_"Depends, Master, how long have you been listening to my thoughts?" _

_"Long enough to know that I am going to make sure to find a very small coffin to lock you in. Give or take of course."_

_"Then, no BYE!" _George made it a point to vanish and regroup. She needed something good and she needed help to keep Master out of her mind. She needed her big sister.

"Sis, are you up?" George banged on the door to Seras Victoria's room.

"Georgey, what are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be playing with Becky?" Seras opened the door yawning. It was just past sunset on Saturday and for vampires that was early.

"Yeah today we decided to duel. We are trying to see who can surprise Master."

"Surprise..., Alucard? Is that even possible? I'd be tickled pink if you could."

"Tickled... pink? Oh, Sis, I've got a great idea." The spark of inspiration struck George like a wrecking ball. George bounced up and down barely refraining from floating.

"Really?" Seras' skepticism was visible in her raised eyebrow and the strange crook to her mouth. "I'd love to hear this. I'm going to need to know what to say at your funeral."

"You know you're starting to get snarky, is Master finally rubbing off on you? Anyway, I think we should paint his room pink."

"Pink? He'll kill you. He will actually rip out your heart out and eat it. "

"Well, he has to catch me first. And I will be running ,okay this cliché fits, like a bat out of hell."

"Ok, but if we do this, we'll have to be quick and quiet." Seras noted, as she leaned against a doorway and yawned. "We'll have to have everything ready."

"Ok. Commando style. You're even wearing fatigues." George pointed to the baggy camo pants Seras wore now when she was training the Geese. "I'll get the paint meet me in the basement."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"Becky grinned, checking the hair-thin wire marking her trap. "Finally I'll have Master away from that interloper. When Grandmaster steps through that thread, knives would come raining down. He'd end up skewered to the floor and confused. "Then she would be able to spend the whole day with her master. Right there protecting her from her new shadow, the one known as Bobbi.

"Now what else can I do?"

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Using Seras' shadow ability, she and George rearranged Alucard's room. They made his wall bright and pink. George had even managed to paint a giant heart on one of the walls. They decorated his other walls with pink and white roses. They made his lone wooden table and chair a classy and feminine tea setting. His cold stone floors were now carpeted with fluffy white plush carpet and there were even a vase of tall pink roses on the table. .

The two mischievous vampires vanished after their work was done. They hid in the shadows and waited. Alucard seemed to just appear in the doorway and stare at his room. It was pink, brilliantly pink with cute fluffy stuffed animals sitting in his chair. Where his hat and his guns should have been. He blinked around the room and took a seat, picking up the fluffy white rabbit. He checked its pocket watch. Then on the table instead of a metal bucket with a blood pack, he saw a tea set with wine and a very delicious looking strawberry cake. Alucard picked up the phone calmly.

"Do we have any earl grey, Walter? Good. Send for Integra apparently we are having tea. There is even wine if she prefers. Tell her to look .... nice." Alucard held the bunny out and just grinned. "George, you always did like Alice in wonder land. But I always thought the Cheshire Cat was your favorite character. Not the white rabbit."

George frowned and banged her head against the wall. She wanted more of a reaction out of him. I mean, my God, they made his room PINK. Didn't that even rate a "WHAT THE HELL?!" George groaned and Seras chuckled.

"Well that was a bust," George grumbled, as her father playfully strangled the rabbit with its own pocket watch.

"What did you really expect? This is Alucard. He's over eight hundred years old. I expect he's seen it all."

"Are you telling me you really think someone already tried turning his room pink?"

"Maybe. Who knows what happened here before we arrived. They probably didn't live through it though."

"Oh, Walter would. I'll ask him. Thanks Seras."

Integra left her office, intending to go see just what the hell Alucard was playing. He was actually inviting her to tea. She made her way down the hall and then she tripped.

"WHA!??"

Integra's gloved hand hit the floor and she catapulted into a one handed summersault. Knives rained down and they had barely missed her.

"What in bloody hell? ALUCARD!!" Integra stomped down the hallway and into the dungeon where Alucard normally stayed. Then she blinked. Her shock ripped away her anger and turned it into a fit of uproarious laughter. "Alucard, what happened to this room?"

Alucard looked up from his rabbit torture, involving a pen and the vest the bunny wore, and his face went blank. Integra chuckled jovially as she took a seat across from him.

"THAT! That shocked him? All Mother did was laugh." George was dumbfounded by the frozen look of awe on Alucard's face.

"Well, George, I guess it's rare for Sir Integra to laugh like that." Seras said, still smiling.

Alucard and Integra looked like husband and wife again. And she was glad to hear Integra laugh. It had been so long, especially after what had happened.

"Give me that rabbit, Alucard." Integra asked, the light giggle still making her face glow and look younger. "I know something worse than a pen up the ass. Integra joined Alucard in slowly making the rabbit wish for death.

"Wait, does this mean I win?" George considered, as she and Seras vanished.

"BECKY!!" George yelled, as she took up residence back in her own room.

"You called, Master?'"

"Yeah, I think I won. I turned master's room pink. Mother came in and laughed and master was shocked. He was stunned silent for a whole minute."

"Really?"

George nodded, a wide triumphant smile on her face. "Really. If I hadn't made his room bubblegum pop pink he never would have calmed Mother and seen her laugh."

"But, Master, was grandmaster shocked because you painted the room pink or because he saw Mother laugh?"

"If I hadn't painted the room pink, Mother wouldn't have laughed so it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It wasn't your prank that shocked Grandmaster; It was the laugh. Sure your prak made Mother laugh, but it didn't even affect Grandmaster." George huffed, but she had to admit that her thrall was right. She hadn't won...yet. Sure, she could force Becky to agree with her but it would take the fun out of this. "I even let him walk into a shadow-pocket full of demons and he just killed them, no confused 'What the hell' no shocked 'Where am I' he even knew it was me that did it."

"Well the game is still on, isn't it? I am not going to lose. I want you away from the intruder." Becky declared proudly, as her mind already had her next trap set.

George, cocked her head quizzically as Becky flitted from the room. Becky, in all her infinate determination, went to the Hellsing Family Library. Even after all these years, she was still awed by how many books the Hellsing Family owned. But this time she was looking for one particular type of book. There were books on every subject on earth, but the most books were of the occult persuasion. Becky scanned the shelves looking for something that would be useful in surprising Alucard. There were manuscripts in exorcism, black mantras, white mantras, Intro to the arts, anatala Setora and .... The Kama Sutra?

Suddenly, after shaking the images the Kama Sutra brought to mind, she spied an ancient book that looked more like a diary than a real book. She opened the cover and the name Elena DeLarada stood out to her.

"Hm, this book was owned by George's grandmother. I wonder why she never speaks of her. She must be dead, she never visits."

Becky turned the page and grinned. "Elemental control, Binding spells, transmutations, illusion, and potions."

Becky took the book and went over to the table. She sat down and read the book from cover to cover. It had lists, recipes, it was rather like a hellish cookbook Becky thought. But then she saw just what was calling to her. The fire ring spell, she concentrated most on the fire spell. She repeated the words over and over in her mind until she had them completely memorized. They came to the front of her mind like the lyrics to a favorite song. She was sure that if she spoke them aloud something bad might happen and she wasn't ready yet to prank grandmaster. So she kept the words in her mind.

Now all she needed to do was find all the ingredients she needed to make it into a potion. Grandmaster would most certainly be shocked when his lunch went from mild to surface-of the-sun spicy.

_'Now where can I find these ingredients?" _Becky looked at the very detailed recipe for liquid fireballs and grinned.

Magic really did start in the kitchen. She scrambled through the cupboards for tobassco and black pepper.

"How on earth is this magic? I feel like I'm making salsa." She boiled the fire tobasco as she chopped up the jalapeños. She glanced at the books checking the notations. "So these things hold the spirit of fire?" She added the garlic and grinned. All she had to do now was speak the words.

"Calling upon the flame that warms the soul

take this and make it your home

blaze and burn as your enemy's fodder.

Liquid fire burns even hotter."

The little sauce glowed vivd red and seemed to simmer. Then it settled to a deceptive copper liquid no thicker than water.

In the meantime, George was stooping to much lower tactics. George paced her room, up and down, thinking of what to do next and how to do it. Since it was her mother Integra that had gotten the only reaction out of Alucard, then she would need her mother's help to surprise Alucard. The only thing was her mother was busy with the Knights paperwork and would never help her prank Alucard. She would see it as a childish waste of time and therefore would never help...at least not willingly.

Right now, Integra was taking a moment for one of her guilty pleasure. She sighed as she dipped lower into the hot bubble bath. Was it an odd time to take a bath? Yes, most likely, but did Integra care? Not just no, but bloody hell no. The bubbles caressed her and seemed to make the stress in her office a distant memory. At least until her bathroom door was flung open.

George had decided that the best way to get to Alucard was through her mother.

"George, do not make me ask why you decided to just burst into my bathroom. Integra growled, turning to face her young dhamphire daughter. George grinned, staring directly into her mother's eyes. The red glow deepened attempting to wrap puppet strings around her mother's body something that she had never done before. It was also something she would probably never live long enough to do again. It wouldn't be easy getting into her mother's mind; after all she had been fighting off Alucard for years. But George had one advantage, she wasn't bound like Alucard...that and she knew her mother's weakness...her father.

While Integra relaxed, letting the strings tighten binding her under George's control.

"Okay, I know you are going to shoot me for this but... it's not like a Hellsing to lose."

George just "suggested" very strongly to her mother the memory of Vladimir loving her. And from there she let Integra dwell on the thought for a while and then she put the suggestion into her head. 'Alucard should be naked.'

George herself nearly fell out laughing when her mother called for her father.

"Alucard, come here." Integra demanded, her steely blue eyes glazed by George's interference.

Alucard appeared grinning like the hellcat he was. Had Integra really asked him to come into her bathroom... with her still in the bath?

"Alucard," Integra's voice was sharp and held the authority of an order. "I demand that you strip naked, pour hot=sauce down your body, and go wait on my bed. I like em' spicy."

George smiled, and the insane grin spread from ear to ear. She didn't care that her father and her mother were naked. She didn't care that she was probably going to die in a very tiny and very dark little box. All she cared about was the fact that now she would see her father surprised. But...it didn't happen that way.

"Yes, my master," Alucard replied grinning. His fangs glinted in his excitement. His smile was positively mad. And it was in no way shocked.

And right then and there, Alucard stripped off all his clothes. George groaned and banged her head against the wall. WHAT THE HELL WAS IT GOING TO TAKE? Suddenly, Alucard looked pointedly in George's direction.

"Nice try and I really appreciate the thought. For this, I'll forgo your coffin punishment. But she, however, is going to murder you with extreme prejudice. Enjoy."

George gawked from her little shadow pocket. She disappeared before Alucard could get a hold of her... or Integra woke up from her control. With her gone, Integra's mind returned to her.

"Alucard, please stop flitting about naked. No one wants to see an eight-hundred year old man naked."

"But, Master, you just told me told me to..."

"I said nothing of the sort. ALUCARD PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON ....there are children in this house!"

Alucard just materialized his hat, letting the wide red article of clothing flash into his hands. Then he placed it on his head.

"You're right, Master, a man is never dressed without his hat. By the way, the water looks very inviting. May I join you?"

"Hell no! Now get your undead ass out of my bathroom."

Just then, Walter knocked on the bathroom door and entered the room.

"Sir, her majesty wants to ..." began Walter, until he spied a naked Alucard standing in front of an equally naked Integra trying to enjoy a bath. "Pardon my rudeness Alucard Sir, but I must respectfully say what the bloody fuck?"

"I was just about to take a bath," said Alucard most nonchalantly. "What? Even I bathe, Walter."

"Like hell you were." Integra protested, her hand taking on an incredibly threateningly red glow as a fireball form. "Both of you get out!"

"But..."

"No butts, especially yours, Alucard. Get out and put some clothes on. THAT'S AN ORDER!"

"Yes, master." chuckled Alucard.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"So, since I'm apparently not getting laid, I think I'll get something to eat." Alucard lazily strolled through the hallways back to the kitchen. "I think Integra enjoyed our little tea party. But I must warn her to not let George get bored. It leads to havoc, entertaining havoc yes, but still havoc."

Alucard grabbed one of his blood backs, tearing the tip on his teeth Alucard took a greedy suck. Then his tongue swelled as a fireball exploded in his mouth. He opened his mouth and impersonated a dragon spewing flame towards the fridge. Walter was going to be angry with scorch marks on his nice clean fridge, but what could he do. He didn't want to set the curtains on fire.

"What?" wondered Alucard, as he allowed one eyebrow to rise slightly. "Who switched my mild with Spicy?"

Searching the house with his third eye, Alucard found the orchestrator of this prank. Alucard just grinned, as he vanished from sight to stand behind Becky.

"What is the meaning of spiking my lunch with hotsauce?" Alucard asked, grabbing the amazonian Becky by the neck of her dress like a kitten. He hauled her up to Integra's room.

"Integra, I believe I have found the cause of today's excitement. George and Rebecca need some entertainment and they are getting it at my expense."

Integra blinked in her fluffy robe.

"So you mean the knives raining down on me, your room turning pink, you ending up naked in my bathroom, and your… red lips are their doing?"

"Yes." Alucard answered dropping Becky to the floor with a soft thud.

Suddenly, Integra's face took on a very annoyed look and she hollered.

"**GEORGE!!"**

"AWWW, Grandmaster, you ruined it. I was going to win." Rebecca moaned, turning her disappointed eyes to the floor.

When George didn't come as her mother called her, Alucard plucked George from a shadow in the corner that she was hiding in and dropped her next to her thrall.

"Well consider it a disqualification. Now what on earth possessed you two to do this?" Integra asked, with her arms folded as she tried to decide what punishment would be fitting for the disruption of her morning.

Both girls just stood there sheepishly.

"George, answer or it's the toy box for you." Integra said, sternly, as her foot now tapped with impatience. She didn't like playing on George's fear, it smacked far too heavily of Angelica's torture, but she needed an answer.

"I'm sorry, mother, but we were bored. It's raining out and you've forbid us from practicing in the house."

"I'm sorry too, Sir." Becky continued, bowing alongside her Master. "We just didn't know what to do in the house today.

"If you are bored," smiled Integra wickedly. "There's plenty for you to do."

Integra walked over to the phone, summoning Walter from whatever task he was busy doing. Seconds later, Walter appeared with a list and a mop and bucket in his hands for them both. Integra took the list from Walter and handed it to George.

"You and Becky will spend the day completing every task on this list. With a house this big, this should keep you two busy for the day. Even with vampire abilitites this is a lot of work."

"Aw man," George groaned.

"It's this or the toy box." Alucard said, George could feel the smug grin on his face. George grumbled, knowing that if she turned around she would see her father's fangs flashing in the dim light.

George and Becky both took their mops and buckets from Walter and followed him out.

"And George..."

"Yes, Master?"

"No shadow demons. You will do this on your own."

"Aw damn. How'd you know I was going to get Ink and his pack to help?"

"Because that's what I would do." Alucard chuckled again, as his daughter was sent to her fate.

"Crap." groaned George.

Alucard watched with mirth as George and Becky followed Walter out. Walter was a good jailer and would keep them busy for hours. Then Alucard turned to Integra with an equally wolfish grin.

"So, now that children are preoccupied, shall we continue with where we left off this morning? I believe it had something to do with me naked, your bed, and … hotsauce? "

Integra just looked at Alucard, with her hands behind her back.

"Really? Is that what it was?" She smiled wickedly, the powerful blue eyes seeming to light up with danger. "I thought we were interrupted just as I was about to burn the hell out your undead ass for disturbing my bath."

Suddenly, fireballs flew from Integra's hands.

Downstairs, while the girls were scrubbing the floors of the ballroom, they suddenly heard Alucard yell.

"DAMNIT, INTEGRA, THAT HURT!! BUT, IF YOU WANT TO PLAY!"

There were several crashes and thumps. George also recognized the unmistakable sound of a gunshot. The sounds of more rampant destruction rained down to George and Becky then all too soon they heard furniture breaking and Integra shouting in Romanian.

"I am NOT cleaning that up." George told Rebecca.

Rebecca just looked at George with a fun filled smiled and snickered at George.

"Master, I don't think we need to worry about that. I don't think that room will exist when they're done in there."

"Anyway, Becky...." Then they were interrupted by the phone ringing. "Hmm? Who is that?" George was instantly holding the phone, her scrub brush still scrubbing at the soapy floor. Master had said no shadow demons, but not one word about manipulating physics.

"Hello, George?"

"Bobbi? What are you calling for?"

"Uhm..., I was hoping you'd help me with something tomorrow."

"What? I'm bored at home anyway I'll help out."

"I found a bike… and I need an extra pair of hands. Plus you have super strength and you can reach into the parts and you know."

"You need a mechanic?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Bobbi was scared. She didn't know when she had become stupid enough to call George. The girl might not want to murder her right now but she was a long way from being friends.

"Sure, why not."

Bobbi's jaw dropped. She had expected George to yell, call her an idiot, threaten her with horrible unspeakable ways to die, and hang up in her face. But George had agreed, right?

"Thanks, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Do you need directions or anything? I don't know exactly where you live."

"Nope, I won't have any problems finding you, Bobbi. See you tomorrow."


	38. George has a slumber party

George squirmed uncomfortably with Becky holding on to her like a stuffed animal. She couldn't just lay there for hours while her thrall slept. It seemed like she, and most humans, slept annoyingly long amounts of time. She herself only needed four hours of sleep. Six, if she felt like sleeping in and being lazy.

Becky, on-the-other-hand needed seven or eight and she refused to sleep alone. If George left her she'd been up in seconds wanting to follow along. It wasn't that she didn't care she just wished she could use the time a little more effectively. She could be doing something, anything, except laying there for and extra four or so hours. Becky was her responsibility though. It was her fault they were bond together. She had gotten a handle on her control since then though or so she assumed. George vanished, moving her body through the shadows the library. Maybe she would read. Her master and her big sister were out working still. Her mother was sleeping and she was a bit bored.

'_Master, where are you?' _Even in George's mind Becky's mild panic laced her voice.

'_I'm coming, Becky, go back to sleep.' _George thumbed though the books

'_No, Master, I will wait until you come back.' _

George could almost see the determined pout on Becky's face No, she could see her lip sticking out and her eyes getting all watery and impatient. George picked up a worn copy of "(in)Famous Horror tales" and returned to her room. Once again Becky sprawled comfortably in her lap and she read in the dim light from the window. With her blazing red eyed the thin strip of moonlight was plenty for her to read by. Bright light was irritating anyway.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George tapped her foot impatiently as Becky slid a Grey mini-dress over the body suit she normally used as underwear.

"Why are we going to help this intruder?" Becky straitened her dress, standing before her Master. Becky had made a habit of matching her outfits. While George wore pair of grey cargo pants and an inky black Pullover jacket. Rebecca wore a grey mini-dress in the exactly the same shade over lace-top black thigh highs. She even pulled on a black bolero jacket.

"Becky, I want every knife you have on you." George held out her hands expectantly. She was not about to Risk Bobbi's life. If anything was going to torture Bobbi today it was going to be her.

"But..," Becky mumbled, her eyes widening and threatening tears.

"No! Hand them over."

"Yes, Master."

Becky hands blazed over her body. Her thigh, her back, Her ankle and finally her shoulder.

"Becky, I said all of them. I'm assuming you have more. I still don't know how you hide all of these." George pressed Rebecca and the will drained out of her face as she smiled blissfully. Sure, it wasn't a bite, but it was her master touching her mind in a very intimate way. Becky retrieved two more knives from unseen places on her body and handed them over.

'Should I even ask where you got these from?"

Becky just smiled, grabbing her master's arm.

"I hold no secrets from you. All you have to do is ask."

"Let's go. We'll see what Bobbi wants us to do. George ran her hand through her still short hair and pulled Becky out of their room. Becky's long wavy brown hair fluttered and they were gone.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING.

Integra could feel her irritation rising when she woke up to red eyes staring at her.

"Alucard, I only ask to sleep in once in a blue moon, so can I please be unmolested this morning?"

"I am insulted Sir Hellsing, who said I was intending on molesting you? I'm am a stanche royal gentleman and I take offense."

"You are going to take a bullet to the head if you don't get out of my bed."

"You weren't so angry the last time? It's only natural for parents to have some alone time when thier children are out of the house."

"Alucard, leave. Don't bother coming back in here. Wait a minute, where are the children?"

"As you wish, My Master." Alucard sank though the bed like a hole was cut under him. Integra sighed, rolling over to feel the nice warm sheet press against her skin. WAIT? Her skin?

"ALUCARD YOU WANKING BASTARD!! COME BACK HERE!! AND BRING ME BACK MY PAJAMAS.....AND MY UNDERWEAR!!!"

Alucard reappeared in the kitchen. He grabbed a blood-pack from the fridge and sucked it down while he watched Walter make Integra's breakfast.

"Alucard, Sir," Walter said, his old bones creaking as he leaned down to pull a big skillet from under the counter. "Was that in any way necessary?" He turned the fire up and racked eggs with expert skill.

"Indeed and you know it was, Walter. Integra is wound tighter than a guitar string. I need to snap her every once in awhile to keep her in tune."

Walter couldn't help but laugh. How the hell was this monster so... so.... non-monstrous when it came to Integra.

"Well please take it easy on her today. She has a meeting with the queen this afternoon, she just doesn't know it yet."

"Oh goody, a day out. I was beginning to bore again." Alucard grinned with wolfish delight as he took another greedy glug from his bag.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

George raised her head and her red eyes darkened. She rarely ever tracked anyone. She had no need to, but this time she felt like playing around a bit. It was hunt, it was a game, and she had the ball. Plus how much fun would it be to scare Bobbi.

The world seemed to lose color and be replaced by countless trails of color and energy. George was disoriented by the sensory overload. It was common vampire power... tracking. She could recognize Bobbi's aura anywhere and she honed in on it. It was strange mix between Bobbi's blood an a zing of dark green energy.

"Becky, hang on to me. I'm going to run."

Becky nodded she happily tied her long arms around her mini-master and George seemed to sweep the big girl into her arms and hold her. It should have been awkward. Becky should have been heavy but it was nothing to George. It was like holding a stuffed animal. George disappeared, no, she just moved to fast for most to see. It was different than teleportation. Though as fast as she was her Master and her Big sister were faster and stronger. George watched the world blur around her and Becky as she moved like a rocket. Bobbi's smell led George halfway across town. Then she stopped. She was there and Bobbi was completely unaware. George released a still woozy Rebecca, grinning as she stalked Bobbi. A single claw trailed down the back of Bobbi's neck and she jumped. Bobbi turned so fast she almost tripped, but George was faster. She tapped her shoulder next and Bobbi squealed.

"Hi," George said, hovering over Bobbi and waving down at her.

GEORGE! You scared the hell out of me?"

"Well must not have been much. I don't smell any brimstone on you."

George leaned back in the air as she hovered and floated like a tethered balloon.

"Uhm, George? Why exactly are you five feet off the ground?"

"Because walking is for the weak that let gravity oppress them Bobbi. And...because I can."

Bobbi nodded, what else was she supposed to do? She shuffled on her feet uncomfortable to say the least. It was odd just watching a person ignore gravity… and enjoy doing it.

Bobbi fidgeted, rubbing the back of her neck and chewing her gums, she wondered how she was supposed to start a conversation about the bike... about anything with George. Millions of silly questions and dangerous lethal responses from George ran through her head.

"George, where is Becky? Did you leave her at home?"

'_Well that was a normal question good start Bobbi,' _the girl told herself. She felt self conscious with George staring down at her. She was suddenly beginning to think that was a stupid question when George tilted her heads in the direction of the car behind her. 

"She's over there," George said. George decided that she had insulted gravity enough for now and let her feet touch the ground. "She's probably plotting your untimely demise."

"Thanks for coming, George, tell Becky I'm no threat and I'll show you what I'm working on." Bobbi let loose with a dark grin as she shook her purple dyed head.

"Fine by me. Becky, stop stalking Bobbi with that pipe or I'll put you in time out."

Bobbi turned her head to look at George like she had just grown a third arm. Bobbi considered the fact that she might be able to and stifled a giggle.

"She gets time outs?"

"Yeah, she has to spend a certain amount of time at a set distance away from me."

"Doesn't seem so bad," Bobbi said, hunching her shoulder into a bored shrug. "She just has to hang back for ten minutes right?"

"No, it's not so bad… it is hellish torture. Becky's every cell screams for her to be close to me she is completely cut off though. She is in indescribable pain as her very soul begs to be close to me. Becky hates time outs. So let's get a look at this clunker of yours."

Bobbi nodded as she grabbed George's arm to drag her through the junkyard. Becky glared at her for doing so and grabbed George's other arm. It was a short walk, just around to the back of the main shed. Then Bobbi released George's arm and ran excitedly towards her back. She held in hands out in a "tada" manner and announced...

"This is it. This is my baby!"

George blinked at the little motorbike and almost laughed. It was tiny decrepit pile of rust and looked like it was barely leaning. It had to be useless. Was that thing even capable of being fixed? It looked like it had been eaten by a red fungus and George couldn't begin to imagine how long this would take.

"Tell me this isn't the machine you were talking about?"

Bobbi nodded, blushing and biting her tongue accidentally as she gasped.

"I know it's in bad shape, but the junk guy said I can have it for a steal. And I really really want to fix it. I figure I can scrounge for parts in the junk yard and see what happens. We even have a few things in the repair shop behind the shed."

"No," George said.

"No? You're actually going to stop me from fixing up the bike?"

"No, it's a piece of shit! I can actually smell it from downwind and I can give you a bike from our motor pool better than this one. And it'll run to boot."

Bobbi looked hurt and insulted. She looked like she had just been slapped with her wide shocked eyes and her confused rapid blinking.

"I… uhm, thanks George...but no. I don't want to be given anything. This is my bike. I'm gonna pay for her and I'm gonna fix her."

"Wow, growing a backbone, I see." George's mocking grin brought a smile to Bobbi's face. It was more like the real George she knew. "Olivia will be surprised."

Becky just smirked at her. No way her master would help someone who had just spurned her generous offer.

"I'm not a coward or an entourage," Bobbi said. Her face flushed as she felt adrenaline run though her system, lighting a twinge of anger in her. She wasn't a lackey, she liked Olivia. She wasn't her groupie either, not like the Cheerlosers. "I'm just as capable as anyone else."

"And so you are. So what do you want from me?"

Bobbi didn't know whether to blush or be mad at George her for calling her weak and helpless. It looked like she was failing at this attempt to befriend George. She couldn't help the blush that spread across her dark cheeks. George was so cool! She was pretty, smart, and so bold.

"I just thought...that we could work on this together...as friends."

George thought about it. If she befriended Bobbi, she'd catch hell from Rebecca. But it wasn't like the thrall had any choice anyway. Not if George really wanted it. Then there was Olivia to consider. Bobbi was still friends with her. Of course any chance to piss Olivia off was worth taking. And stealing her "best friend" was definitely the way to do it. George grinned evilly.

"We can take this back to my place and get Pip and Sis to help out with finding the parts. He's bound to have them in the car pool. I bet he'd even loan us some tools."

"WAIT! Rewind, you have a garage at your house?"

"Of course we do. And an armory and a library." told Rebecca, in a haughty manner.

Bobbi sniffed dramatically leaning in close to George just a few centimeters from brushing her with her nose. She relished in how Becky nearly hissed at her. George shot her a reprimanding look and Becky went silent and still. Then Bobbi stood back and laughed as she gave her verdict.

"You don't smell filthy stinking rich."

"You don't want to know how you smell, Bobbi." George's eyes took on a cast as darker than old red wine and she pushed Bobbi back. "Word of advice, Bobbi-boy, never talk about how you smell around a vampire, okay?"

Bobbi gulped as she saw George's fangs peak over her pouty lips. Something about the way George was looking at her made Bobbi waaaay too warm. It made her head fuzzy and it made her feel like swooning in a very non-awesome way.

"Master, are you aware that you're mesmerizing her?" Becky glared very pointedly at the dizzy girl under HER master's power. She didn't deserve that honor so she was going to stop it. George blinked and the fuzziness was out of Bobbi's head.

"HEH, don't know my own strength I guess."

"Uhm, you're a vampire, but you are up and out in the day, how can you do that?"

"I'm not a normal vampire. I've got an unusual makeup. SO you want to take this to the shop and work on it. If I saw not to bother it Pip and Sis won't."

"Thank you George, I would like that." smiled Bobbi.

She had won..sort of. George was now a non-hostile. Then Bobbi looked over at Rebecca, who was staring daggers at her. Rebecca however was still VERY hostile. Trying not to let it get to her, Bobbi took the bike's handle bars and began to walk the bike away.

"Where are you going?" George looked at Bobbi a sad grin on he face. She had never had a friend that knew she was a vampire. The only other friend she had was Veronica from back in Elementary school and she hadn't seen her in years.

"I thought we were taking the bike to your house. We're not?"

"The human way will take hours. Come here and hold my hand," George ordered, stretching out her faintly clawed hand.

Bobbi blinked. That's right George was a vampire. She could...what was the word...teleport? Transport? Bobbi wondered if teleporting would hurt before George laughed at her.

"Only if Becky hits you. Just hold on tight, now get on the bike."

Bobbi did. She straddled the old bike, ignoring the fact that she was getting dirt and oil and stains all over her jeans. George grabbed a hold of Bobbi's bike and Becky grabbed a hold of George. George just smiled as she teleported them all home.

Instantaneously, they were all in the Hellsing Motor pool. Bobbi gaped in awe and whistled. Next to her bike, this was all so 22nd century.

"You've got a jet?!" Bobbi squealed, staring up in awe and worship at the small speedy fighter jets, choppers, jeeps and even tanks.

George just chuckled at her and Rebecca turned up her nose. Becky looked down at Bobbi from the tips of her nose and grimaced.

"Peasant," she groaned.

"Now be nice, Becky, or I'll send you to our room," George commanded, as she helped Bobbi find her way back to reality.

"Would you mind if I sat in it?" Bobbi asked, her eyes going starry and pleading. George giggled at the girl acting so... loving over the machines. She was on the verge of begging as she ran her hand along the sleek shell of the plane.

"Sure, no problem."

George grabbed Bobbi under her shoulders and levitated them off the ground. She deposited her in the cockpit and then sat on the edge of the frame.

"So what do you think? This is the Hellsing Motor pool. The main house is up there and the training grounds are around back."

"I think....that you are soooo lucky~! I wish I lived here. You are sooo filthy stinking rich I can't stand it!"

_"You could," _thought George, as she again took a whiff of Bobbi's virgin blood.

'_Stop it George! You got over that. JUST STOP!' _

"George!" The deep heavily French accented baritone rose up to George sitting on the nose of the jet.

George looked down. It was Pip.

"You know your mum said stay out of the jet. You'd better get down before she sees you. She's in a foul mood today, she is."

"Probably was Master's fault." George snickered, melting through the frame to sit next to Bobbi. "Tour's over, Bobbi-boy, time to get down." George ghosted them both back to the ground.

"Who's your little friend, George?'

"Pip, this is Bobbi...," George turned to the rust covered hap near the jet. "And this is Bobbi's bike. Can we borrow..."

"That's a bike?"

"Yes, and don't ask her about it, She gets real defensive. Its her baby."

Pip laughed. He saw the girl bouncing with excitement at all the shiny machines, high powered vehicles, and top of the line tools.

"Yeah, I was like that with my first car. Bobbi, right?" The girl nodded at Pip finally tearing her attention away from the other vehicles. "Just make sure you put all the tools back where you find them or Walter will have your head. And, George, make sure you report the parts. I need to keep inventory. TOUCH NONE OF THE HEAVY EQUIPMENT, understood?"

"Ok. no problem. Come on Bobbi, shall we get started?"

"Ok. Uhm, George, who's Walter?"

"Our Butler."

"You have a butler too?"

"Yeah," he's my uncle. He is awesome and the greatest cook in the history... of history.

"You are such a peasant." Becky complained, stepping between Bobbi and George.

"Becky...are you gonna help or do you want to go to our room?"

"I'll help, Master. I will always be willing to help you."

A howl split the air and Ink, the giant wolf-ish Doberman with red eyes came bounding through the garage door. He tackled Bobbi knocking her to the ground. The big dog barked, his tail wagging so fast it was nearly a blur.

"What the hell?" Becky frowned what was up with Ink glomping the intruder. He had only growled at her. He had even tried to kill her a while back "He never did that to me."

"He hates you, Becky, he thinks you replaced him. Bobbi's just a new face. Ink, you damn crazy dog, STOP THAT!!" George was horrible insulted when Ink completely ignored her.

"Damn it Ink, I said Stop!"

"Hahahaha, he's licking me," Bobbi squealed, between bouts of bubbling laughter. It tickled the giant mutt seemed to love her.

"He's tasting you," Becky said, a dark grin curving her glossy pink lips upwards. "Maybe you can make a good dog food."

"Oh bushy bushy, who's a good boy? Who's a good dog?" Bobbi rubbed Ink's thick neck as she pampered him with sweet cooing baby talk. "Who's a sweet puppy? You, that's who." Ink barked and whimpered happily as he laved Bobbi with sloppy dog kisses.

"Not him," George hissed. Then she took a stronger hand against Ink. She let her hands glow red and grabbed him by the tail. "I SAID DOWN BOY!!"

Ink howled in pain and stopped licking Bobbi. He sat quietly with his tail between his legs and whimpered. He growled ominously at George and Becky as he thumped his wounded tail. The injured fluffy appendage was tucked around his back leg and he whimpered.

"Aw, what did you do to him?" Bobbi got up and was about to console the chastised canine when George stopped her.

"Don't let him fool you. He's a damn bastard. He isn't an ormal dog Ink is a very disrespectful hellhound." Geroge looked directly at Ink and Bobbi could see the small war raging between them. "Ink, go."

Ink stayed. He laid down, letting his big head drop onto his paws. He looked lazy and innocent just sitting there.

_'I want to stay and meet this new pet of yours. I like her can we replace Rebecca with her? She smells much better.' _

"I said GO. I am your master I gave you a command, you aren't even supposed to be here. Didn't Master tell you to stay in the shadows since you attacked Becky? "

_"I wanted to come home. So I did. Little master, you should be able to send me away if you want to.' _With that, Ink smirked at her, a lopsided doggy pant, letting his red eyes blaze into her and left. And so after all that excitement, The girls began working on the bike. The first thing to do was to get the bike cleaned up. It was scrubbed and polished, forcing layer after layer of rust and grime to fall in defeat to their sponges and their steel wool.

"Becky, go get us some hot water, would you?".

"Yes, Master," she responded to George. Then she looked at Bobbi, it was a warning. "I'll be right back." Bobbi could here the unspoken Do not try anything funny with MY George.

Bobbi laughed, but only when Becky was out of sight and earshot. She battled the dark smudges of dirt and oil on the wheels when she turned to George.

"Is she always like that?"

"Becky? Yeah, so watch yourself and don't go anywhere in this house without me. She can't help it she sees you as a threat ... as competition."

"OK," Bobbi said smiling. She could live with that rule. She could get lost in this place by herself. Once all the age and rust had been scrapped off, the girls cleaned the bike from handle-bars to undercarriage. It didn't shine, but at least it didn't' look like rust covered crap anymore. It just looked like crud of the average variety.

While Bobbi and Becky cleaned the bike, George took a book off of the workbench shelf.

"Hm, everything but a bike like this," mumbled George. "This could be hard. Hey, can you two stay out of trouble till I get back? There are no books of how to fix this bike in here. I'm going to go ask pip for a diagram."

"I can help you look, Master."

"No, you will stay here and protect Bobbi from Ink. Keep that demon dog out of the garage,. I'll deal with him later."

_"Like I would. I'd happily let her be turned into kibble," _Becky thought, sticking her nose up to look down at Bobbi. _'Nah, Ink wouldn't eat her... he doesn't like junk food.'_

"I heard that," chuckled George. She couldn't help but find that funny. Becky couldn't tell but Bobbi was anything but junk food. She had very very intriguingly rich blood. She smelled like fine wine and expensive chocolate... delicious.

"Will Ink protect me from Becky," Bobbi asked as she lovingly rubbed the new clean handlebars of her bike.

"He won't have to. You know what will happen to you Bobbi is harmed, don't you Becky?"

"Yes, Master,' Becky said. She lowered her head in shame and then looked directly into Georges red eyes. "I'll keep Ink away from the intruder. I won't harm her in any way."

"I'll be right back. Be good."

And with that, George was gone. Becky waited a second longer to make sure George was really gone. She reached out feeling for her Master's presence in the shadows ... she felt nothing accept the thread tying her to George tighten as her master moved farther away. Then she tore into Bobbi.

"I know what you're doing!" Rebecca hissed, wiggling an accusatory finger at Bobbi.

"What?"

"Your trying to steal MY George from me. MY Master!"

"I'm not. I don't want George... I just want her to be my friend. I know that you are connected to her. I'm just a normal girl I don't want to take her from you."

"LIAR," Becky shrieked. "Yes you are. But it won't work. George is mine. I am hers... and you don't fit in this picture."

"And you can have her. I just wanted to..."

"Make her yours by impressing her with this bike, right? Draw her into her web so you can replace me. . I belong with George you should just vanish and be thankful she hasn't eaten you yet. I keep her full I am the one she needs, not you. George likes strong and independent girls she hates prissy weak followers like you."

"Then why does she tolerate you and hate Olivia? You're just as prissy as Olivia... you even wear the same type of clothes."

That was the wrong question to ask and Bobbi knew it. The very second she said it she knew she could have been killed. Becky glared at her. The brown drained out of her eyes to be replaced by dull grey. If George hadn't given her the order not to harm Bobbi, she would have buried a knife in her throat before she had taken another breath. She would have enjoyed removing this peasant from her master's shadow.

"How dare you ....?" was as far as Becky got before George returned.

"I got this book from Pip. He said....," then George felt the heated anger coming from Becky. It was like a dark cloud around her normally happy thrall. It was dangerous and she could actually feel Becky struggling against her order not to attack Bobbi. "Pissed her off again, did you?"

"Wasn't hard. Me breathing seems to piss her off," Bobbi said, turning back to cleaning the bike.

"Uh hm, well this book should help us fix this heap up. It has a picture of what the bike is supposed to look like as well as a list of parts. Becky..."

"Yes, Master."

"Will you get these parts for me? And let me know if you need any help carrying them."

"Yes, Master," Becky said the brown light returning to her eyes and the tension easing from her shoulders. "It is MY pleasure to serve you."

Becky took the book from George and went to the supply closet.

"There you go, now you can breathe again for a while."

Even getting the bike cleaned up took all afternoon and it was well into the evening when they started looking over the diagrams and parts list Pip had given them.

"Well, I'd better go," Bobbi said, standing up to stretch and letting her stiff muscles relax..

"Go? It's the middle of the night. You might as well stay here. I'm sure Uncle Walter left us dinner."

"What?!" Bobbi looked for a clock, scanning the large garage for the timing device. She found one above the garage door. It blinked 10:43 pm in bold red digital numbers. "Holy shit! Its that late?! Good thing my folks work late they'd kill me if they knew I was out this late."

"Yep, don't worry though. I had Walter make a bed up for you."

'When did you do that? I don't remember you...," George shook her head and let her sharp little pointed teeth flash at Bobbi.

"I'm a vampire, remember? I told him mentally the whole telepathy thing is useful.."

"Well that comes in handy, doesn't it?" I don't mean to put you out or anything. I could go home...,"

"Nah, its cool. I'll even show you our bikes. Yours doesn't deserve to be called a bike in comparison. I'm sure it's fine if you stay over."

"No it isn't," Becky piped, shock making her overreact. "She's not sleeping with us right? She should go home... if we're lucky something will eat her on the way."

"She'll have to. Given the nature of our household it's unsafe for her to sleep anywhere else. I'm not the only vampire here."

Then a chilling macabre laugh echoed, seeming to make the temperature in the room drop. Then all three of them looked up. There, hanging from the curved ceiling of the garage, was Alucard. His red eyes glinted over the tops of his orange sun glasses and his fangs poked his lower lip in a bleak grin.

"You needn't worry about me, Little Dracula, she too young for me. I like my girls over twenty-one. She isn't ripe yet." Alucard seemed to just let gravity affect him and he fluttered to the floor to bow before Bobbi. "So, this is the little hellion bold enough to cut your hair, huh?"

_**"Hello, Old one,"**_ Bobbi began, her Romanian flowing in perfect inflection. This was real vampire she had never seen anything so scary.

"HAHAH, _**So you have manners, do you? You speak my language. **_Then Alucard pulled off his bright orange glasses and she really saw Alucard's eyes. They were deep and frightening like pits leading to her death. She had never seen anything as terrifying as the power Alucard carried with him. THUMP! Bobbi collapsed to the floor unconscious. She had fainted.

"Thanks a lot, Master. Couldn't you tone it down by maybe...a thousand, you know to bearable levels of crazy?"

Alucard just laughed more and disappeared. "She's an impressive one, this Bobbi; she actually managed to look at me. No one has done that since Integra.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Bobbi woke up on a big fluffy body-pillow blinded by the darkness.

"Uhg, what happened?"

"You met Master, no big deal. He does that to most people." George said, pushing Becky who was holding her waist tighter than a corset.

Becky laughed, shaking her head at Bobbi before saying, "You fainted like a wuss. I swear I've seen kittens braver than you, Babs."

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Babs." Bobbi demanded, tossing the pillow at Becky.

She did not get the satisfaction of seeing the pillow smack the irritatingly possessive thrall. Instead Becky caught it and placed it under George's head. For some reason that just made Bobbi angrier.

"Both of you behave! I will be putting you both in time out if you don't stop the bickering. I'll lock you in the basement Becky, a whole horrible four floors below me. I'll make you sleep in there. Bobbi, I can lock you out of the garage and your baby will die a sad lonely death under a tank, understand?"

"YES," both girls said simultaneously.

"Good."

A soft knock came at the door and before George could even say anything, Becky was opening it and flipping on the lights. She wasn't surprised by who it was, but she was surprised by what she was wearing.

"Hey, Sis, what are you doing home? You off tonight?"

Seras stood there in a pink nightgown and an adorable blush. She was even holding the bunny George had put in Alucard's room.

"Uhm, is that the bunny from Master's room, Sis?"

"Yeah, the poor thing needed therapy. Integra scarred his poor plush mind so bad he has nightmares. So I let him sleep with me.

"Riiiight, you let him sleep with you. It has nothing to do with you wanting to cuddle the fluffy bunny, right?"

Seras grinned, making her spiky blond hair bounce as she nodded. "Nope nothing at all. Anyway, Georgey, there are no missions tonight. So I was hoping...that I could… join the sleepover?"

Bobbi was struck silent. THAT, was George's sister. She was gorgeous. There was almost no resemblance other than them both having blonde hair. While George was short and skinny, just beginning to pack on lean muscle. Seras was tall and had more curves than a roller-coaster.

"Hott!"

That was all Bobbi managed to mutter before all three pair of eyes turned to glance at her in confusion. Bobbi bowed her head in shame and in great embarrassment. Had she said that out loud?

"Sorry."

"Yeah, I know. She's built like a brick house and stacked like pancakes. I'm a frumpy little freak, moving on."

"I didn't mean...,"

"No, its ok. I'm learning to deal with it. My sisters are just ... beautiful. Oh, by the way, Seras this is Bobbi. Bobbi this is my sister Seras."

But before that bit of embarrassment, Bobbi nearly literally drooling over Seras, was over with George was in for another. Namely, her mother, screaming various forms of bloody murder from right down the hall.

"Alucard, you bastard! If you don't put me down, I swear I will shoot you... with a silver bullet... in the face!"

George, Rebecca, Bobbi, and Seras gawked as Girlycard walked, literally, through the door with Integra squirming in his...ah her arms. Girlycard grinned her long black hair tied up in a high ponytail. She had on Dark red Short Shorts and a tank top with an adorable cartoon bat. Bobbi blinked, what was with the overload of very attractive women? Integra growled at Alucard in her frilly Pink negligee. The sheer little thing seeming to hang off of her like it was a size too big.

"Alucard, I demand to know the meaning of this. Why the hell am I wearing this monstrous pink tissue paper?"

"Oh, stop it, Integra, It's just us girls tonight a slumber party isn't complete without the older kids crashing and telling embarrassing stories. You've always wanted to go to a sleepover and now is your chance." Girlycard laughed, tossing Integra onto George's bed. Integra tumbled her glasses sliding down her nose as she tried to pull her legs under her in her horribly indecent shorts.

"Dare I ask?" Sera asked, squeezing the White Rabbit to her impressive chest. .

"No," said Integra, curtly. "Just know that this was his idea."

"His?" Bobbi looked at girlycard pointedly ignoring her long silky legs and the fuzzy black bear slippers with tiny bat wing ears. Also ignoring her ample cleavage that was barely covered by the tank top. Then she finally made it to her glittering red eyes. _**"Old One, do you wear women's clothes?"**_

_**"No, I wear their bodies. I am a shape shifter, remember. No need to be a cross dresser when I can be whatever gender I want."**_

_**"Are all the stories true then?"**_

_**"Only some of them."**_ he chuckled.

"Ok, that's just TMI, Master," George groaned, shaking her head with embarrassment. Then she recovered. "Does this mean you're staying?"

"Yes." Girlycard responded, Climbing on the bed to tackle Integra in a hug.

"No," said Integra slapping the female Alucard upside the face. "You're an even bigger letch as a woman. Now get off of me!"

"Master, I am attempting to fulfill a wish of yours. Do you not appreciate this?"

"Don't start with me Alucard. OFF!!"

"Oh sit down, master, It will be fun," he told her pushing her back down on the bed. "Ghost stories, smores, popcorn, shadow-puppets, truth-or-dare, pillow fights... jello wrestling."

"Well, If no one else will be joining us." George said, dropping back into her mother's lap.

"Well, I could put Walter and Pip in dresses...," Alucard suggested, turning over to lay on his stomach and swing his legs.

"Hell no," Integra shouted. "Poor Walter would die of shame and Pip...well Pip might like it."

"HAHAHAHA, Quite right, let's not start a trend. I couldn't deal with Pip stealing my thunder."

"I don't think my bed is big enough to hold all of you. Becky, me, and Bobby can squeeze in it but..,"

"Wait, doesn't Becky have her own bed?"

"Yes, but she always sleeps with me," George said, pointing to Becky lying right next to her with Alucard and Integra.

"No, tell Becky to go sleep in her own damn bed."

"Master, please tell this intruder to go sleep in her own damn poor house where she belongs!"

"Girls, play nice or I will feed both of you to the dog. Ink is hungry. Besides, girls don't sleep on sleepovers anyway."

"Then why do they call them sleepovers," George asked. Then she seemed to realize what Alucard had just said and smacked her self upside the head. "You, brought Ink back up here?"

George's question was ignored as Seras giggled at Alucard's twirling of his hair and intense expression of silliness. It was strange, that expression did not belong on Alucard... even if he was a girl.

And what, pretell then, **do** they do," Integra asked, glancing at Girlycard. She poked his side as she glared at him. "And how exactly do you know about these sacred 'girl' rituals?"

Girlycard grinned, fangs and all, at the chance to spend time with and educate his girls.

"Oh just about anything. Pillow fights, trade cooking recipes, talk about boys, give each other makeovers, and practice kissing."

"Eck," groaned George, at the last suggestion. Bobbi on the other hand blushed. She refused to admit how she was not so upset about the prospect of kissing Seras.

"What can I say; I've spent a lot of time with women." He leered at Integra, brushing her ear with 'her' lips. "It's an interesting experience to say the least."

Seras snickered, Integra rolled her eyes, and George thought about sleeping in the hall. at least then she would not need to bleach the images of this night from her mind. Bobbi was concentrating on keeping her blood pressure low enough to avoid a nosebleed that would be borderline catastrophic hemorrhage.


	39. George has growing pains

Bobbi giggled quietly in her sleep. She squirmed as Ink licked her toes and she tossed a pillow over her head. She laughed... it ticked. She cracked an eye and she almost screamed. George was glaring down at her, red eyes blazing in the near pitch darkness. Her fangs were sharp and lethal looking, like two miniature curved pocket-knives in her mouth. Bobbi's eyes widened and lyrics to 'THE THIRST IS TAKING OVER' punk remix ran though her head. George leaned forward, her fangs dangerously close to Bobbi's legs.

_'When did I toss off the covers? I think I need therapy but, this would be sooooo cool if I was sure I wasn't going to die.'_

George claws traced down Bobbi's dark legs and she gulped. She felt the sweat pool on her pals and her heartbeat change tempo. She couldn't breathe properly and she couldn't look away from George's red eyes and her claws on her leg. She had completely forgotten about Ink tickling her feet.

"YOU!" George snarled, her claws flashing out and Bobbi's eye screwing shut. Bobbi waited for the flash of pain, the glide of George's tongue over her shredded leg, and her eventual death, but nothing. All she heard was an irritated yelp as the tongue licking her toes was ripped away.

George held the giant dog that looked like a mix between a Doberman and a hulking wolf by the scruff of its neck. It looked absurd; the dog was almost bigger than her. It probably weighed more than the diminutive dhampire. Ink snapped and snarled at George, his red eyes flaring to match hers. She smacked the dog across its grisly muzzled and dragged him out the door.

"G..g...g...George?" Bobbi stammered, her senses tingling with the aura of anger gently washing over her like a tide coming in.

The pale blonde turned to look at Bobbi and she was truly frightening. She didn't blink and Bobbi was sure she wasn't breathing and yet she was smiling so sweetly. The expression looked unnatural with the tension, the anger, and the energy just underneath.

"Sorry, for waking you up, Bobbi. Go back to sleep I just need to," George paused, glaring down at Ink still growling at her. "put the dog out. He's not allowed in here. You and Becky, stay here and don't come outside, alright?"

Bobbi nodded, pulling the blanket up over her to fight the sudden chill clinging to her.

"Why?"

George grinned, letting her fangs flash again as Ink snapped at her arms. She slapped the snarling dog again and said, "We bite."

As soon as she vanished, Bobbi shuddered.

_"You are such a buzz-kill," _Ink muttered, as George dropped him to the ground. It was odd to see the four legged hellhound speak. George didn't even blink, she just stared him down, her red eyes blazing.

"Damn it, Ink, I told you to stay away from Bobbi!"

"Me? What about you? Ink grinned, cocking his head to the side and looking innocent except for the evil grin. "You're barely containing yourself. If it wasn't for your "morals", you'd be downing her blood right now."

"I would not," George hissed. She blushed at the fact that Ink was right. Bobbi did smell ... more appetizing than most people she met.

"Oh, that's right. Becky wouldn't let you." Ink chuckled, a eerie mix between a bark and a human laugh, before he continued, "You don't have much control over your servants, do you?

"I do so! I just choose to let them think for themselves. Bobbi isn't a toy."

"Bobbi?" Ink asked, stretching out and dropping his head onto his enormous padded paws. "Don't you mean Rebecca?"

_'Did I really say Bobbi? I can't want her that much, can I?' _

"Of course you do, so stop lying to yourself. She has rich, warm, traditional, ancient, VIRGINAL blood. Oh, to have her blood running down your throat. MMM, so delicious."

"STOP IT, INK!! I'M NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Like what, a vampire? You're right. But, you're not exactly human either, are you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Make me, Human." Ink demanded, rising to stand before her. Even on four legs he was nearly as tall as her. He glared up into her eyes and he dared her to challenge him again.

"You, you deliberately disobeyed me? I'm your master!"

"No, I didn't deliberately disobey you. I CHOSE to ignore you."

Ink seemed to just slip out of his canine body. His legs and arms stretched and his muzzle retracted. His skin paled, becoming a pallid grey. His bones popped and cracked and he yawned. Even George couldn't see how he was changing it was too miniscule to watch she only saw the effects. Then there he was, a fully grown man, with a long sleek tail. His clawed hands reached up over his shaggy head. His muscles rippled with barely veiled power. George grumbled at the display.

"What the hell is the difference? I'm your Master, you obey me."

"Not quite, George. Saying that I deliberately disobeyed you implies that I am expected to obey you. You aren't my master. You never were."

"We've had this conversation before, Ink,"

George snarled at the demon that had outgrown her control. The last time he had been around he had nearly killed Becky in a jealous rage to prove he was 'Alpha'. He had attacked George and she had barely managed to put him down and he had only been a puppy. Sure a big hulking teenaged looking puppy, but a puppy still. After that she had told him to stay in the shadows with the other dogs. Now he was an adult and stood nearly six-foot-three and he was all lean quick muscle. He left his pointed canine ears on the top of his head and his tail bursting from the base of his spine.

"I know we've had this conversation before, but I'm just making sure you know who the alpha in this little pack is. I am. You can't even control yourself."

"I can so!!"

"No, you can't. Look at yourself. Even now you're shaking from thirst."

George looked down at her hands. They were shaking. She could feel her thirst growing but she wouldn't give in. She willed them to stop, she willed her entire body to be still, but it didn't. Just thinking about Bobbi's blood was enough to set her off. George's mind was a cracked mask of control and Ink was pushing it. He wanted it to fracture. He had paid very close attention to what the adults had been saying when they had first taken out George's chip. Most FREAK children went insane. And Ink was counting on pushing his 'master' to the breaking point. He would prove that she wasn't worthy.

"So...why don't you? Go on, drink her down. I'll even help you. I'll keep your thrall busy and make her watch while her beloved master chooses someone else. She needs to know her place anyway. She exists only for you to use. She doesn't have the right to be upset with you."

"Damn it, Ink," George snarled at the hellhound. "I said shut up."

"And I said MAKE ME!!"

George lunged at him, but Ink easily sidestepped her. His leg lashed out and slammed into George's stomach. She folded around his leg like a snapped twig and snarled. George snarled but it wasn't like her normal -I'm angry leave me alone- snarl. It was darker and deeper it was an -I am going to kill everything within a five mile radius- snarl.

_'Good, the cracks are spreading,'_ Ink thought. He ignored the way bones are supposed to work and slammed his other foot down on George's back. George coughed as Ink sent her crashing.

"Did that hurt? Gosh, you've gotten soft. Maybe you should stop drinking from Rebecca and replace her with Bobbi. Trade up from junk food; it's not good for you."

"Damn you, I said shut up!" George flashed and tried to send her claws through Ink's chest. Ink twirled and grabbed George's arm. He rent it straight up and George actually screamed.

"You bastard! You broke my arm!"

George melted through his grip and struck, but his time when Ink dodged her, he grabbed her by the head and shoved her straight into the ground.

"Oh no! "Little "master", please forgive me. How on earth is a vampire ever to recover from a broken arm?" Ink grinned, as the cracks in George's mind spread a little bigger. He was getting to her, she was slipping.

"You haven't learned you lesson yet, you damned dog? I beat you once and this time I will kill you. I don't need servants that won't obey me."

George grit her teeth and snapped her arm back into place. Then, George moved far faster than anything was meant to move on earth, leaping in the air to slam her foot into Ink's head.

There was sickening crack and a horrid splatter of dark black blood as Ink flew back. He rolled to a stop with a disgusting wet thump. He sat up, revealing the massive damage to his skull. He wiped the blood from his temple and grinned at her, his fangs gleaming. He carefully touched the horrid leaking hole where part of his skull should be and looked disappointed.

"Is that all? I didn't even feel a thing. That should have taken my head off. Why are you holding back? Now, it's my turn."

Ink moved with all the speed of a Hellhound and George just barely managed to avoid having her insides relocated to her outsides. She danced around Ink's lethal claws. Ink grinned, faster and faster he pushed her. Wilder and wilder he fought. No more "civilized" punches and kicks, nor more witty banter... this was war. Ink tried to smash George's face in with his shoulder, but the dhampire just melted through it and took a good chuck of his arm with her. She held the bloody lump of meat that used to be Ink shoulder and she shuddered. She was beyond the point of words and Ink knew he was almost there. She was balanced so carefully on the razors edge all she needed was a push.

_'Heh, see, you're really nothing more than a F.R.E.A.K.' _

That was it. The last bit of sanity drained from George and she roared, sinking her teeth into the thick lump of meat she had ripped out of Ink. The blood hit her system like a wrecking ball. Ink grinned, now he had her. He attacked her again, but this time it was George that caught him. She grabbed him by his throat and threw him to the ground.

-----------

"NO," Becky screamed. She shivered at the raw power she felt coming from her master. This was wrong, this was too much, way too much.

_"Master?"_

Nothing. George didn't answer or acknowledge her.

Becky couldn't even feel her connection to her master. The thread binding them pulled her so tight it nearly strangled her. She couldn't stay here. Becky shuddered. She had only felt George lose control like this once. And it had nearly killed her. The last time she had lost control like this she had been shot and she had killed a little boy.

"What's going on out there," Bobbi asked. She heard the growling and the hellish roaring too. George said not to go outside. She shivered with fear and covered her ears. How could anyone sleep though that? But even through her shivering and horrible fear she was curious. She wanted to see exactly what was going on outside. Her curiosity managed to override her crippling and paralyzing fear and she dared to leave the comfort of her bed.

"Where are you going?" Rebecca growled, seeming to instantly be in front of Bobbi. Not only had this girl intruded into her and George's life, now she dared to disobey an order from George.

"I want to see what's going on," Bobbi said, pushing past the bigger girl to grab the door handle. "I want to help."

Quicker than a viper, Rebecca charged at Bobbi. Bobbi found herself spinning and her back was pressed against a desk. She stood between Bobbi and the door, her grip on Bobbi's arm was like a titanium vice.

"What the hell can you do? You're human; you're an untrained, unarmed, human." Becky hissed, releasing Bobbi by shoving her roughly to the floor. "My master said to stay here."

"She's your master, not mine." Bobbi felt her fear be burned away by anger and indignation. She wouldn't let Becky talk to her like that. She hardly even let George talk to her like that and George could kill her. "MOVE!"

"Her order was for your protection. I am not letting you out of this room. "

"My protection?" Bobbi almost laughed at the irony. Here was Becky, her current worst enemy, protecting her. It was laughable, or maybe Bobbi was just that odd. "Funny that YOU should be worried about my protection."

"Oh, honestly I'm not." There wasn't a shred of emotion in Becky's voice. It was like she was reciting something like she had said, No, I' don't like peas. "If my master gave me leave, I would kill you where you stand. I'm only obeying her."

"I know." Bobbi grinned and just stretched her legs out on the floor. She could play this game. And she would play to win. "Well, you want me out of the picture, right? So why you don't just let me go? If I get killed it's my own fault and you're rid of me. You didn't disobey. I was just stupid enough to get myself killed. You wouldn't have hurt me at all."

"Master would not see it that way. She'd punish me for your death."

"AH," Bobbi muttered, tapping her chin as she looked disappointed. "So you're not obeying orders at all, are you? You're just trying to save you own skin. I thought you loved your master."

Rebecca glared down at Bobbi, but held firm. Her master had said that they should stay inside so they were staying inside.

"WE. STAY. HERE."

----

George was gone. Everything that had made her human was simply burned away as her mind fractured. All her skill faded away to be replaced by animalistic fury. Ink hit the ground and rolled. He laughed, despite one of his arms missing he laughed.

_'SEE!? See, you're not worthy. You couldn't even deal with me, how are you supposed to fight along with our real Master?'_

George's eyes were the deepest darkest red they'd ever been and for the first time they looked mad. She looked broken. They were eyes like Alucard's, monster's eyes.

"F.R.E.A.K," Ink yelled, sinking into the ground. He lunged up and tried to send his claws through George's legs. They melted right though. George grinned, dark energy seeming to swirl around her. She was pulling the shadows around her. She sent the tendrils of black energy out to impale Ink. She pinned him to the ground and He coughed up a thin slash of blood as George punctured his organs. He growled fiercely, slashing at the energy spike holding him to the ground. It burned and he couldn't just melt through it. George flicked her new shadow-appendage, leaving Ink with an impressive gash across his chest. The energy retracted seeming to wiggle behind her like a happy puppy tail.

"Are you going to kill me like you did Greg? Will you cry for me too?"

George didn't even consider answering she simply sliced off one of Ink's legs. She was tired of his mouth. She considered ripping his tongue out, but she never got the chance. A dark grey fist punched though her chest and she wobbled. Ink howled in complete and utter joy, he had won. The hand behind him had sunk into the ground and he had managed to impale George with it.

---

Becky's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest. She felt her head spin and she went crashing to the ground. She had never felt backlash like this. It was like a raging electrical storm had just flashed through her.

"SIR!!!" Becky managed to drag herself to the door and she called again. "SIR!! GRANDMASTER!!"

"Shh," Alucard said, bleeding into the room like he had been there all along. He was sitting on the ceiling in a thick lounge chair. "You're interrupting the show." Alucard's mad grin only made the two humans shiver. Alucard applauded as he watched the death match between George and Ink take place. "Ink has outgrown George. He's outgrown the need to be controlled, especially by a child. I truly thought she could handle him, pity."

".HELL?" Bobbi exclaimed, pointing to Becky. "Your daughter is probably being shredded to death by a monster; Becky is over there writing in... I pray that's agony, and you're just sitting there...watching like it's a reality TV show."

Becky drooled and her eyes rolled back as the feedback from her Master ran though her. There was no way to describe it. There was no control over how much energy was hitting her. It was overwhelming... it was intoxicating...it could only be comprehended as orgasmic. Too many feelings, pain, pleasure, fear, and anger all slammed into her at once. Bobbi stood horrified as Becky screamed in agony one second then moaned with pleasure the next.

"What in the name of all that is unholy is going on here?!" Bobbi asked, trying to take this all in. This was just so different from all the vampire tales that she had been told. Either the stories were wrong or they left a lot out.

"George," Becky muttered as she arched her back into the air. It looked uncomfortable and it made Bobbi want to go hide in a corner. It was creepy.

Alucard tilted his head back towards Becky and nodded, "Yeah, what she said."

Bobbi watched in fear and terror wondering what she should do.

_'Get help, yeah!' _ Becky was far too busy drowning under George's power to stop her now. Bobbi ran out the door and yelled for Walter. "Mr. Walter! Mr. Walter! Becky needs help!" Bobbi ran through the halls screaming, praying the strange old butler would hear her.

A strangled wet guttural roar that should never be uttered by anything seemed to make the house shake. It was horrible. She turned from her frantic screaming and running down the hall to the front door and burst outside.

Walter had heard the yelling and he was out of his room and in George's within minutes. He saw Alucard applauding and bobbing his head as if he was listening to some obscene symphony.

"Miss Rebecca?"

"George, GOD! AGHHHH," stammered Rebecca.

It took Walter mere seconds to process what was happening. He grabbed Rebecca and took her to Integra.

"Sir, George has lost control again. Miss Bobbi is missing too."

"Oh shit, again? I thought she had this under control? "

"It's probably has something to do with having young Miss Bobbi here overnight."

"Alucard assured me this would not be an issue. I didn't think it would be either. She hasn't had any issues in school or in crowds I was sure she could handle one person. You look after Rebecca and I'll find George. ALUCARD!!"

_"Yes, Master." _

_"George has lost it again."_

_"I know. You're missing quite a show."_

_"You're not going to stop it?"_

_"Why should I do that, Master? She's just playing with the dog. Besides, George won't grow if she isn't challenged. You worry far too much it will take far more than this to kill her."_

_"Damn it, Alucard. You know what happens when George loses control like that. Becky is dying again." _Integra hissed, tossing books around as she searched her father's library for the white book.

_"She's dying alright. You screamed quite a few times that I was killing you, remember?"_

Integra blushed bright red, the true implications of what Alucard was saying sinking in. Since when did that happen? Why was George snapping anyway?

_"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl. Even if by accident, George chose well."_

_"And Bobbi is missing. Do you know where she is?"_

_"Hm, if she's not careful, curiosity will kill our little cat."_

_"Alucard!"_

_"Don't worry; I'll keep an eye out for her." _Alucard was actually quite impressed. He hadn't expected George to be quite so irritable. He had never seen her call shadows like that either. _"It looks like George is moody."_

"Moody?" Integra muttered, as she tossed an old spell book against a wall._ "Damn Stupid Vampire. Can you be serious? Our children are in danger and she could end up killing Bobbi."_

-------------------

Bobbi had found the source of excitement. On the back lawn of the Hellsing manor, a hellacious fight was going on. Bobbi's eyes grew large as she witnessed something no human should see.

"That isn't George. It can't be," Bobbi muttered as she started at George. Black energy crackled around the George. The girl hunched over Ink with a clawed fist sticking out of her chest. Her body was bent at an awkward unnatural angle that defied the way a spine was supposed to work. Her fangs were buried in Ink's arm and Bobbi lost the ability to breathe.

_'NO! George, what happened to you?' _George's claws were still dripping with Inks' strange black blood and the very second she collapsed to her knees Ink turned to look at her.

"Heh, master, look. Our favorite bitch finally decided to come out to play." Ink issued a playful bark at Bobbi. His tail managed to wag despite the fact that it was bleeding shredded stump. George's head snapped back, taking a thick chunk out of Ink's arm."Hey! I gave you one arm don't rip this one up too."

George ignored his request and ripped the arm out of her chest and out of its' socket. She gasped as the wound started to close. It left a horrible thick ragged scar, but George didn't even seem, to notice the gaping hole that had just healed. George's demonic laughter filled the air as she beat Ink over the head with his own arm.

Bobbi's legs failed her and she was sure she was going to die when George looked at her again. It was like looking into a black mirror. There was supposed to be a reflection she was supposed to be able to see some light pouring out but there was nothing.

_'That's Ink?' _ Bobbi thought, as George stalked towards her. Ink had been a big hulking loveable dog that liked her, licked her, and greeted her warmly. But what had George said..that he was really a demon hound. Bobbi could see the truth in those words now. And as much as she wanted to run and hide, she couldn't. She just couldn't tear herself away from such a sight. Luckily her, her vision was soon blocked by a swaying red coat.

"Wow, George, I like the new you. My they grow up so fast, don't they? What do you think Bobbi?" Alucard strolled forward and grabbed the berserk George. The giant vampire Ancient held George like a football under his arm. "George, time to stop this tantrum."

"You're dismissed, Ink. I no longer need your services."

"But, Master...," Ink mumbled. His body was twisted mess still in the process of healing. Alucard didn't even give the hell hound time to speak another word before he splattered his head with a single shot. There was no explanation of why he was being killed, no sad goody, just a bullet to the head.

The sound of the shot seemed to bring a fraction of George's sanity back and Alucard sat her down.

Bobbi swallowed back bile as she nearly threw up on the lawn. She saw Ink's bloody and disremembered body and Alucard just whistling a jaunty tune as his freakishly large pistol smoked. George kicked Ink's head and it rolled. She had blood all over her hands, but it smelled rancid. It was like rotten food… unappetizing and distracting. It paled in comparison to the even stronger smell of Bobbi's sweet healthy blood calling to her. The virgin blood of a very respected Old Bulgarian bloodline. It smelled like home cooking apparently George's taste matched her fathers. She liked traditional. George's blood red eyes zeroed in on Bobbi. And in that moment, Bobbi's entire body froze with horrific fear.

"G...g...george."

George just grinned at her. She waved, ignoring how frightening she still looked. She had on a blood stained shredded night shirt making her look like something out of a horror movie. And Bobbi couldn't help staring at the ragged red angry scar just under her breast.

"Hi, Bobbi."

Bobbi blinked and suddenly George was in her face. George patted her head and smiled. It was supposed to be disarming, but with those sharp fangs still in plain view it was monstrous. That's when Alucard smacked George upside her head. She was promptly pulled away and George pouted.

"That's enough George. Get a hold of yourself," Alucard ordered her. "You can play with your new friend later.

"Hmmp, party pooper," growled George. She crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at her father.

Alucard just stared at her. This was not his George, yet, it was his George. Something had definitely changed. It was like George was no longer tied to him.

"George, control yourself."

"I am in control of myself. I'm a vampire, not some beast." George just seemed to melt out of Alucard's grip as she let her body become more shadow than physical. "Stop being such a nag, Dad."

"Impressive, you can fully control the shadows now?"

"I guess." George shrugged as she looked up at her father. She grumbled at only coming up to about his hip. George seemed calm enough though there was an edge just beneath her calm... a new manic edge.

"She's... she's... not she's not George," Bobbi stammered. She shook and shivered and tried to rub the chill out of her bones. She had known George was dangerous, but this was something completely different. She hadn't been crazy before, had she? Had she just missed it?

"Oh my gosh, you're totally afraid of me, aren't you?" Don't worry, Bobbi, no need to be afraid of little old me. Besides, it only hurts for a little bit then you'll feel so good that you'll never want to leave. I still have room for another thrall, interested? "

"George," Alucard muttered, thumping her on the head. "Stop mentally scarring our guest. They'll never come to visit again if you do. Am I going to have to ground you again? The toy box has been a little empty lately."

"Aww, but it's so much fin. Look at her shivering. She's like a lost little puppy that needs a hug. Please, can we keep her?"

That was it. Bobbi forced herself to stop shivering and she even managed to build up the courage to get back to her feet. She took a deep breath and swallowed the thick lump of panic in her throat.

She stalked right up to George and she stared at her. She considered smacking her, but was wise enough not to. She wouldn't be scared. She wouldn't let George know exactly how freaked she was.

_"Alucard!?"_ called Integra.

_"Backyard, dear."_

Bobbi turned and watched as the Great Integra Hellsing approached them on the back lawn. Integra didn't seem frightened by this at all. In fact, she seemed annoyed by the fact that George had lost control.

"Alucard, are you sure George should be... uhm, unrestrained right now?"

"Mother, I'm insulted. I'm fine," George responded, yawning in the predawn light. "That was quite a workout though and I'm ready for breakfast." She grinned wickedly, pointedly glancing at Bobbi.

Integra stared at George before tightening her grip on the white book a little more. Something was most definitely not right.

"Integra, she is a little old to be treated like a child, don't you agree. She's more of an adult than Seras is and you don't keep a muzzle on her."

"Seras isn't like you and can control herself. George is too much like you and therefore not to be trusted."

Alucard grinned wickedly at this statement and so did George. And in that instance, they just proved Integra's point, as George did look exactly like Alucard.

"Alucard, we will talk about this. For now arrange for Bobbi to be taken home while we try to get this sorted out.

"As you wish. Seras."

The air seemed to ripple as Seras appeared behind Alucard. Her spiky Blonde hair was matted with sweat and the tell-tale signs of a busy work-night still covered her.

"You called, Master?"

"Hey, Lil Sis, how was the massacre?" George asked, tapping Seras' side.

"Uhm, not bad, just a small outbreak. What did you need Master?"

"See to it that Bobbi makes it home safely."

"Of course, come on Bobbi."

"Bye, Bobbi," George said, a fang tinged smile still lighting her face. "I'll see you around, okay? Come over any time... we can do dinner." Seras held her hand out and the purple haired girl was gone.

"Come on, we'd better check on Rebecca too. Then we are going to have a long discussion about your behavior, George."

"What? I swear I was good. I didn't kill anyone. Dad killed Ink."

Integra turned her icy stare on George and the girl seemed to shrink. Despite being a vampire she was still quite terrified of her mother. Her mother was Master of Monsters and she was more importantly holding the white book with the horribly painful cleansing spell. Rebecca, now that George was no longer feeding tons of energy into her, was fine, though completely drained. Walter had managed to make her comfortable and she would be fine until morning.

"George, Alucard, my office." No sooner than she had said it, they were there. Integra had no idea if it was Alucard or George who had done it, but it had been done. She took her seat behind her wide oak desk and grabbed a cigar from the hidden stash she had placed there. "George, do you have any idea what happened tonight? Do you know what this means for me?"

"Uhm, I got into a fight with the dog and scared a classmate, does that cover it?"

"No! You lost control again, you put Becky under unnecessary stress and you exposed Hellsing to a civilian."

"So what? Bobbi won't tell anyone. She knows I'm a vampire."

Alucard smacked George in the back of the head and she glared at him.

"That is not the point your mother is trying to make, young lady, you know better than that."

"Fine, I shouldn't have lost it with Bobbi here. I shouldn't have let Ink get to me."

"Then you know why you will have to be severely punished, right?" Integra raised an eyebrow, making it plain George's answer had better be a very very sincere Yes' Ma'am.

"Yes, I threw a tantrum and might have mentally scarred a kid for life. So, what's my damage? An hour in the toy box? A stint in the closet? Dad's coffin?"

"No, this is far more serious. It is clear to me now that you are far more vampire than human and that you're not capable of completely controlling yourself. I believe you may need to be bound like any other vampire under Hellsing."

"WHAT!?"

"Mother, Don't you think that is just a little too damn harsh? Are you actually saying that the table was right to bar me?"

"From your actions it appears they were. I hate to admit it, but you are outgrowing your ability to control your undead nature."

"George is a teenager, Integra," Alucard said. "Isn't it normal for them to be rambunctious and rebellious? I remember you as a teen. You were quite a little hellion yourself."

"That's all well and good. But most teens do not almost eat their classmates! I was willing to overlook the first time, given George was unaccustomed to having to deal with bloodlust. But I cannot excuse this now."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Bobbi stood, hands on her knees, gasping for breath long after Seras had dropped her off. It wasn't Seras' fault, she knew, but she just had to get out of the darkness. It was clouded, suffocating, and all too frightening when coupled with what she'd just faced.

She had clawed her way out of Seras' hands just seconds after the shadows had enveloped her, puling the two no farther than the end of the block. Now she sat, timidly away from the vampire, just barely controlling her breathing.

"Maybe it'd be better if we walked," The blonde behind her suggested, a small and understanding smile gracing her features. "Where do you live?"

"You don't know?" Bobbi gasped, looking like a doe in the headlights, eyes round and focused on her vampiric chaperone. "Where were you taking me?"

"To the bus stop." Seras admitted.

"My place is on the other side of town," Bobbi said after a moment, finally straightening herself. She pulled her arms to her side, shivering slightly in the cold, to which Seras could only look about uncomfortably. Bobbi knew the sight of someone avoiding her eyes, far too much for her own good. She knew Seras was hiding something from her, and it was almost comforting, in its own way. The big bad vampire had a tell.

"You don't have to stare, you know." Seras reminded her, glancing back as Bobbi's eyes started to wander.

"Sorry," she eeped in reply, blushing furiously. "It's just- well..." For once the older vampire did look at her, almost curiously. She could morbidly imagine the woman reading her mind, and glancing at the fantasies she tried so hard to control and hide. "The busses here don't run this early..."

"Oh... Guess we're walking then."

Seras shoved her hands into her pockets, walking awkwardly along beside the girl, who didn't have the slightest clue of what she was doing either. The vampire seemed so lanky up close. Beautiful, yes, and stunningly so, but like she wasn't used to being human anymore.

"So, you're claustrophobic? Or is it the dark?" She asked Bobbi, awkwardly glancing up to the light-pollution above them.

"I just have a thing with almost being eaten, ya know?" Bobbi replied, hearing a slight chuckle. "Like... Well, it's silly."

"Try me. I got eaten once, I might understand."

"Like, if I drop my guard for just a second, she might show up again. I'm not like this, not afraid of anything. I didn't think she was like this either..."

Seras nodded slowly. "She isn't. There are just some things she can't control. You can see her trying her hardest sometimes too."

"Really? Like wanting to eat me?"

"Yep. Exactly." She turned, smiled, then turned back to looking at the skyline. "She tried her hardest not to listen to that side... But..."

"So it's because she's hungry, or something?"

"Kind of... Just try not to dwell on it. She'll be fine, somehow. Mast- Err... Alucard and Integra know what they're doing." She scratched the back of her head awkwardly, stepping off the sidewalk to cross the street after the teen she was following.

"Is it really that bad hanging out with humans?" Bobbi asked quietly. She glanced up at the sky too, trying to find some answers in the odd assortment of ugly orange clouds that dotted the polluted sky.

"Oh yes, very much so," Seras said. She turned to face Bobbi, hands behind her back and nodded before saying, "Especially when their blood is saturated by chemicals."

Bobbi turned, raising an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me that I'm tasty because I eat bad?"

"No. You're tasty because you're afraid, or angry, or... lustful..." She added haltingly, coughing awkwardly into her fist.

"You don't mean..?"

"I do."

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what's coming over me... You're just-"

"Don't worry," Seras said, holding up a hand to stop her mid-sentence. "It happens. Just, please, try to think of something else while you're around her." Bobbi felt calmer, much more so now, but her stomach twisted in knots as she thought of ending up at home, alone once again.

They drifted off into a walk of comfortable silence, both thinking their own thoughts, until Bobbi felt the need to break it. "You don't seem too worried... Shouldn't you be back with them, helping out?"

"If you're asking why I'm not jumping all over this... Well, yes, George is like a sister to me, and I'm worried. But I'd rather let Integra handle that," She admitted. "I'll help, of course, but there's always some tough choice to be made when it comes to this kind of thing. Do you take the shot, or don't you? Do you lock up your sister, or find some other way?"

"And you don't like that?"

"I don't like drinking blood," Seras explained. "That's just another thing I don't like thinking about. One thing I do know is that George needs help, just like I did, more-so, even. I was against drinking blood completely. George is far too in touch with her monster."

The way she phrased that, the serious tone she used and the way she actually caught Bobbi's gaze, left Bobbi with little thoughts about what else she could mean. "You think I can help her?" Bobbi asked incredulously.

"I just think she needs help. She might need someone to reach her human side, perhaps someone to just make her realize she isn't who she used to be." Seras said quietly. "Of course, you could always just walk through that door and never talk to us again. It'd be dangerous, and foolish, to do otherwise."

Looking up, Bobbi realized that she was standing in front of the fence that lead to her own little house. The lights were off, no cars in the driveway or garage, and no parents to speak of, but it was still her sanctuary. One thing she knew needed more thought was that she'd been following Seras half the time, just walking and laughing while the blonde lead the way.

"But, on the other hand, George didn't have to accept your offer. She didn't have to bring you here and make friends with you..."

Bobbi looked back to find the sidewalk beside her empty, no blonde vampires in sight. She glanced around, looking over her shoulders before remembering just who it was she was dealing with.

"Goodnight," She told the empty sidewalk, hopping over the fence to her home. She had to think, to process. She didn't know what to do, about George or herself. Honestly, she didn't even know if she should face George again after she had seen her darker nature.


	40. Chapter 40

George had been absent from school. Bobbi had spent the whole day alone, and yet as freeing as that was, she was worried about George. George Hellsing wasn't right. She had expected George to be there to torment her. To be there, making her feel like a cowardly idiot for running away. To scare her again, most likely, just to see her squeak. What had happened to her?

Bobbi put a confident smile on her face. She had to be brave. She had to do this. George was her friend, right? She was sure nothing bad would happen, but she couldn't seem to convince her body of it. Her hands still shook and her heart still hammered in her chest. She shivered as goosebumps bubbled up all along her arms. She had to do this. She wanted to make sure George was OK. OK? Bobbi giggled. That was really an understatement. That wolfish grin and those blood red eyes. Bobbi shook with fear as she remembered that day. George was definitely not OK.

George was her friend and Bobbi was not going to leave a friend just because they were sick.

_'Yeah, George is sick. She needs help.' _George was a human being...with a very bad 'mental' condition. And although she was scared, although she didn't know what else to do, she had to show George her support. That's what friends did, right? Bobbi held her head up high, making her short purple hair bounce, and slammed the knocker against the wooden door. As she waited for it to open, she practiced what she would say. She expected minutes before Walter opened the door, but within seconds the door opened.

"Hiya, Bobbi." George muttered, opening the door wide.

Bobbi just gaped at George. She definitely looked different. Her hair was uncombed, falling into wild spikes around her ears. Her lopsided grin was laced with emotions Bobbi did not want to consider, and she was being far too still. George didn't have to shift her weight she just stood. She didn't need to adjust her stance or anything. Bobbi looked up and met her still bloodshot red eyes. That sort of freaked her out. She'd never seen George look drained. She'd never seen George look tired. Bobbi's eyes quickly went down George's body to avoid her eyes. She was dressed in a black short sleeve tee shirt with a giant sparkly purple human skull on it. The bands that were always on her wrist were currently sparkling purple and laced with sharp metal spikes. Bobbi had to say she was impressed. A pair of black cut off knee length ripped denim jeans brought it together, especially with the chains swinging around her hips. Finally, her brain kicked in and she spoke to George.

"Hi, George. I just came to check on you. You missed school today. Principal gave me a chewing out for that." Bobbi reported.

George stepped aside to let her friend in. She gave her a small smirk as she let her in. Bobbi was a wild one. As always, her hair was short, spiky, and purple. Today, Bobbi was wearing a black and red punk vest with chains all over it. George considered how it would look on her as Bobbi passed, but shrugged. Instead, George gave her a friendly sniff as she walked by her. A greeting. Oh God, she had such rich blood.

_'I've really gotta stop doing that or I'm gonna lose it. Jeez, I sound like an overly hormonal boy.'_

George closed the front door and leaned against the wall as Bobbi walked in. The pair stared at each other awkwardly. How was this supposed to go? She had rehearsed it all, and now it all seemed so stupid to say. George shrugged as she watched Bobbi put her back to the other wall and slid down. The floor of the entry way was probably the most comfortable she'd get anyway. At least she was close to an exit.

"Yeah, sorry you had to endure him alone."

"No you're not." Bobbi joked, trying to lighten the mood. George smiled at that...sort of. It almost worked. It was break from the tension, but that was all, a break. The tension came flooding back in with a vengeance.

"My Mom and Dad have achieved catastrophic failure. I'm on 'murder watch' for a while. They think I'm crazy. They made me stay home today."

"Uhm, don't you mean suicide watch? Suicide watch is for crazy people."

George looked over at Bobbi, cocked her head, and grinned. One of her fangs grazed her lips, raising a tiny drop of red. Her tongue snaked out and she winced as the electricity of the taste hit her. It was nowhere near as good as pure human, but it got the point across.

"No, no I don't."

"Oh, trying to keep you from, you know, nibbling the neighbors and such?"

"Yeah, but why would I? Uncle Walter is a great cook and I have Becky if I really get hungry. Besides it's not like I would resort to eating the trash that lives around here. There's nothing but animals out here. The nearest decent meal is miles away. Why do we live in the middle of nowhere? Parents, am I right?" George complained, as she paced back and forth in the front hall.

"Yeah," Bobbi muttered, as she watched George pace. "Parents are tough. You don't have it bad though. They're just trying to make sure your okay. Of course you could be stuck with my parents who are never around and you have to go through everything alone." Bobbi thought in retrospect. "But you're parents are just worried about you because they love you. You were...scary the other night. And when you beat up Ink..."

"Don't mention that damn treacherous dog's name in my presence," George growled.

Bobbi noticed that George's 'relaxed' demeanor took on a tenser one. She could see her knuckles whitening as her fists clinched. She could hear her breathing pick up just a beat and she could feel the energy just barely being contained under her skin. So, wisely, Bobbi decided to change the subject.

"At least your parents are trying to protect you from harm. Mine are to busy to care really. "

"NO! They are trying to put a goddamned leash on me. A muzzle like a rabid animal! They don't trust me. Just like those damned Knight bastards. I told them I'm okay. I know what I am. I might be more of a monster than they want me to be, but I'm still more human than any F.R.E.A.K." George's breath sped up and her eyes darkened under her self induced stress. Bobbi rubbed her shoulder and sighed. Stress was not a good thing for a mentally unstable vampire.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change the fact that something in your head changed when Ink went batshit. It was like someone opening a bag of chips. Or flipping a switch, all this...this...dark power just stared emanating from you. After that, you were different. You were stronger, scarier, and less stable." Bobbi told her as again images of that night flooded back in. And then images of her being pushed to the ground, being startled and drained, becoming one of George's Thralls, and enjoying it.

"Bobbi," George said, taking a wary sniff. "You're aroused."

That and that alone was enough to smack her back to the present.

"Yeah, your sister warned me about that. Is it really that noticeable for you?"

"Bobbi-boy, you have no idea. Imagine standing in a kitchen surrounded by your favorite food. Then imagine that someone pours fresh sauce into a pan. That's what happens. It makes you more appetizing. Now -you got that image- multiply that by about a thousand and you're getting close.

"Yeah, sorry. But, back to you parents, they have to adjust. Just like you do. This is a huge change."

"Adjust? Mother wants to bind me. She wants to put a seal on my power like she did Dad. I don't want that. I'm not a freak. I'm better than that," George told Bobbi as she glowered down at her. "I don't think Dad should have been sealed either, but he's a lot stronger than I am. If he couldn't do it, how can I? If the No-Life King couldn't handle it, how can I? He is centuries old and I'm barely a teenager." George sighed unhappily, and then she stared pacing again. It was like she had too much energy and needed an outlet. Or maybe she was just antsy. Bobbi had no idea.

"That has nothing to do with you. He IS stronger. He has much more power to have to control. That might be WHY he had to be sealed."

"Okay, you aren't getting it Bobbi. Every time I feel like I'm finally in control, I'm not. Every damn time I get somewhere, it all goes back to hell. First, I bit Becky and drained her will away. I got over that. I forgave myself and swore to do right by Becky. Then Angelica, that bitch, screwed with my head. I killed Greg and put Becky through a level of hell you can't imagine. I lost it for a while after that. The guilt: the anger, the self hatred, the denial, and the doubt. I dealt with it. I wasn't even human for a while!! Anderson and his damn cure. I know that had something to do with it. But...No! Now it's over." George groaned, sliding down the wall to join Bobbi on the floor.

"Now they are really going to label me a monster. They are going to take away my choice. They'll force me to behave. They don't think... I'm able to control myself anymore. I even tried to hurt Michael because of how angry I was once. I even considered eating him. He forgave me though. He told me I wasn't a monster and tried to reason with me even as I had Becky hold Olivia down. He didn't try to put a muzzle on me. But he stood his ground against me. He trusted me to snap out of it."

"Sounds like someone's in love," Bobbi teased. She had noticed how soft George's voice got when she spoke about Michael. How most of the tension had drained away.

"What?"

"Nothing." Bobbi said, quickly realizing how good George's ears were. "I was just wondering...."

"Bobbi, my parents don't trust me."

"Well I do. Let's go talk to them. I mean I came back here and I'm standing right by you. I know you could kill me in an instant and I know you're fighting not to. You sniffed me when I came in. I know you want my blood, but I trust that you're strong enough to win against your darker side. Hahahaha."

"What's so funny? You're scared. I can smell it. You're afraid of me."

"Duh!" Bobbi scoffed, running a hand though her wavy purple hair. She liked it better that way. "You're like the Hulk. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Look, George, I'm not going to pretend that you don't scare me. You do. A lot of things scare me. But I trust that you can handle it. I'll always be afraid of you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you go it alone."

"But that's just it Bobbi. I can't handle it, can I? Every time, every single time, I've lost it. I've always given in and let the monster take over. I couldn't control myself and created Becky. I couldn't control myself and I killed a boy named Greg. I couldn't control myself and let MY OWN DAMNNED DOG GET THE BETTER OF ME. Maybe they're right. I am a monster."

"George, you are a monster. You're a vampire," Bobbi said with a knowing smile. George glared at Bobbi in warning. She did not like being called a monster and Bobbi was very close to being in danger. "But," Bobbi continued, "Inside us all, monsters included, is the ability to do good or evil. It's our choices that make us Villains or Heroes. George Hellsing, you are a hero. You have such a great and powerful evil inside you and yet you choose not to use it. I trust you. I don't know why, but I know that I trust that you're to be able to fight.... whatever this is. I might be wrong. I hope I'm not, but I might be. One day, you may kill me, but until then, I'll trust you not to."

"Wow, thanks." George said, a light smirk turning her lips up. "You were honest. I needed that. You aren't claiming I'm something I'm not. I think you're the first person to recognize the fact that I am a monster, but be okay with it. You're so much better than my last psychiatrist. What are your rates? Do you do group sessions? I think Becky needs help getting over separation anxiety."

"An IOU not to bite me," Bobbi laughed. "And no, I do not do groups. It screws with the chemistry and does more harm than good."

George laughed too. God she needed that. One good laugh and it seemed to bleed all the bad from her body. She honestly hadn't expected Bobbi to come back. She hadn't expected her to trust her. But she was happy she did.

"Well isn't' this cheery," Becky growled. She stood there in the hall glaring at Bobbi. "What are you doing back here? I thought you ran home with your tail between your legs after spewing on our grass."

"Enough, Becky," George ordered. She pulled the will from the oddly pale Rebecca and forced her silence. "She was just trying to cheer me up."

"Of course, Master." Rebecca responded a faint drawl in her speech. There was an incredibly odd soft smile on her face as she reveled under her master's influence."I just came to get you for dinner. Uncle Walter has made your favorites. We're having steak."

"Where are Mom and Dad?"

"Um," Rebecca began, cupping her hands nervously. She never wanted to be the bearer of bad news. "Mother and Grandmaster are in the office."

"Plotting my execution no doubt."

"Master, they wouldn't. I would never allow that." Becky's voice became a quiet whimper at the thought of losing her Master.

"Bobbi, you want to stay for dinner?.

Bobbi smiled and then looked at Becky. It was like every ounce of her hatred was gone for the moment. She was simply clinging to George's arm, apparently unaware of her presence.

"Nah, I've already eaten."

"You're lying," George said flatly. "When I invited you to dinner I wasn't talking about you being dinner. Stay. I'm bored.

"Fine, but if the steak isn't heavenly I will be disappointed."

Walter greeted the Hellsing girls as usual when they came into the large kitchen.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Good evening, Uncle Walter." George piped, swaying at the aromas filling the kitchen. Steak ... potatoes... mushrooms and his home made vinaigrette for the salad... Bobbi's rich blood, smelling like fine traditional cuisine.

"Good afternoon, Walter, sir." Bobbi said, awkwardly taking a seat next to George at the small family table. "I'm sorry to intrude."

"Not a problem, Miss Bobbi. You are always welcome. I do wonder what George's parents will have to say though."

"Speaking of which, Uncle Walter, are Mom and Dad still in the office?"

"Yes, they are in the middle of a conference call. They are speaking to Her Majesty.

"Do you know what they've decided?"

Walter's bright smiling face just suddenly fell into a frown. He shook his head and quietly and apologized.

"I don't know. Even if I did, I think they should tell you themselves," Walter said.

"Master will prove herself. I know she will." Rebecca smiled, hope and belief making her soft round face glow. Bobbi nodded as well.

"She will," Bobbi concurred. "I'll help if I can.

"You two are the only grandchildren that I have and I am very attached to you both."

George just simply smiled. She, herself, was not nearly so confident. This was big. This was final. If they decided to bind her she would never be free again. She would be a servant of Hellsing, not a member. Not family, but a tool.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Alucard and Integra sat quietly in the office, the quiet buzz from the speaker phone the only break from the heavy silence.

"Sir Hellsing and Alucard, thank you for making the opportunity to speak to me."

"Nonsense, your Majesty, it is both my duty and an honor."

'It is always fun to speak to you, Antoinette. Sir Hellsing is a dreadful bore at night. All she does is sleep."

ALUCARD! Show some tact. Please, this is the queen you are speaking to."

"Hahaha, Integra that is a king you are yelling at. There is no need for silly formalities. Alucard, I really wish that you had stayed human. It is a pity you are so valuable as you are. You are such a perfect match for her." Then despite it being invisible to the members of the Hellsing house her majesty's face fell into a solemn frown. "However, we are not here to talk about you. At least not directly. Our concern is George again. Alucard, Integra, I know you love George like your own flesh, but she is not. Nor can she ever inherit the Hellsing position on the Round Table now that she has been banned. Now...at this time...we have two problems. And only one option to solve them both."

"Two, Your Majesty?" Integra asked as she simply waited for the solution, leaning forward on her desk.

"Yes, two. One, you are still without a legitimate heir and, two, George Hellsing must be bound."

"No," Alucard said quietly. He had barely raised his voice, but the menace in it was strong enough to carry not only all around the room, but even through the phone. He pulled off his red hat and spoke as calmly as possible into the speaker, "I will not have George tied down. You do not know exactly what you are saying, Antoinette."

"She must. Before she does any real harm, Sir Draculai."

"But, Alucard, she's...," Integra said.

"Dangerous? A threat? She's a child. You are going to strip away every last ounce of her potential and you are going to break her already fragile mind.

"But, Alucard, think about it. Even as a child she is far more dangerous than even a normal vampire. Normally you are the only vampire strong enough to overcome sunlight or any of the other weaknesses. The only true immortal," Integra said, obviously in favor of binding George. "Even now, as a child, you are the only one that could 'take her down' if it ever came to that. She's immune to sunlight and she is showing signs of healing abilities on par with yours."

"George is well able to handle this. She is human. You forget that she was orignally human. Even Police Girl is capable of stopping George. She is faster and stronger. She is even more a berserker type than George. Why isn't she being leashed?"

"She is still under your power. George is not," Integra said. She turned her icy blue eyes on Alucard and dared him to oppose her.

"Integra, I will be blunt with you. In these past years, I have watched George grow in power. I stood aside and let you train her, believing that she was to become the next heir. But in that time, she has turned Becky into a Thrall, killed a boy name Greg, and she is a failed science experiment. And if she if a failed one, God help us if we ever see a successful one. Imagine it. What would we do if they created a true vampire? George is perilously close and her instability is becoming very obvious. The others like her have been hunted down and killed. Even the ones that were just sitting and wasting away in the mental Institutions and dying of starvation were terminated. The Vatican declared them too much of a threat and dispatched them. Anderson gave her the cure and it didn't cure her. It only made her worse. I'm sorry, but she is too big of a risk without control. As queen, I agree with Sir Walsh. She must be...terminated."

"No!" Alucard, hissed. He had been bound. He had felt whatever was left of his soul burned away and the weight of slavery pressed down on him. He had felt his true power locked away and his mind crushed into merely a shell of anything. He had finally healed, but it had taken decades.

"I am not pressing you for her death. But...I am **ordering** you to bind her."

"And if I refuse," Integra asked. "I understand the necessity, and I agree, but without Alucard I cannot bind George."

"Then I will regrettably be forced to strip you of your land and titles. **All** of them. And **I** will choose your replacement. You will also be marked as a traitor to the crown."

"Antoinette...your majesty, binding George is really unnecessary? I can teach her to control it."

"This is all about control, Sir Draculai."

"She is still a child. But she is learning to control it. And just like any child learns to control their emotions, George **will** learn to control herself," Alucard said.

"And how many of my citizens will die or fall under her spell until she learns control? If the information that the Vatican gave us holds true then we cannot afford to wait until she has a real mental breakdown. These are merely shadows of what will happen if she truly has a psychotic break. Nor can we wait for her to become an Adult. She'll be far more powerful and far more dangerous then. And while you can handle her as a child, who's to say that you could as an adult...as an equal. She must be bound and bound now."

Integra said nothing. She knew her majesty was right. And if this had been anyone else, they wouldn't even be having this conversation because that Vampire would be dead...By Alucard's hand or by her own. But this was George that they were talking about. How could she bind her own daughter? How could she force Alucard to help her?

"What!?" Bobbi muttered, standing boldly in the doorway of Integra's office. "George doesn't get a say?"

"Bobbi, I know you're trying to help but this was stupid. My parents are not going to listen to you. And neither will Her Majesty."

"Well, I'm going to try. You guys want to bind George, right? You think she needs it? Well Bind her to me. If you guys won't stand up for her I will. You, you Old One and you Ma'am you're her parents. I've had enough of parents making decisions for their kids and not even considering how they feel," yelled Bobbi. She stood firm, standing up to Alucard and Integra.

Alucard and Integra just stared at Bobbi. Integra was stunned that this young outsider would dare to interfere in Hellsing business. She linked rapidly in confusion and Alucard, as usual, took it all in stride.

"Looks like we had visitors for dinner. Good evening, little miss." Alucard tipped is giant red hat forward and graced Bobbi with a dark grin. "I don't think you even know what you just suggested."

Bobbi nodded at Alucard's greeting and acknowledged him.

"George has such good friends, don't you think so, Integra."

Integra didn't answer him. She was thinking. Could she do this? If she bound George to Bobbi then that would automatically place her in line to run Hellsing. She would have control over the Hellsing vampires and no one could dispute her for it. Did Bobbi want that? Did George?

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Bobbi grinned when George turned the corner and made her way through the gates of their school.

"Made it off 'Murder watch' finally, George?" The blonde grinned, her red eyes hidden behind a pair of dark grey shades. She ran a hand through her shaggy blonde hair and nodded. Georges hold aura was different more powerful and it showed in her style. Before George had been merely gothic in color choice today, she was bold with it. George was actually wearing red lipstick, her favorite pair of skintight track shorts, covered by a perilously short Micro mini red plaid skirt. The gaudy dramatic cross hanging from the long chain bounced against her chest as Becky glomped her. Bobbi nearly drooled over the outfit.

"Yeah, thanks for that. My folks were so shocked they forgot to lock me back in my box. But it's only a trial basis. If anything happens I'm being locked back at home."

"Can I have you outfit, please!?" Bobbi begged, grabbing Georges hand and putting on an exaggerated pleading expression. "Hey, aren't you normally the butch one? Why is Becky wearing the pants today?"

George shrugged as Bobbi glanced at Becky. Becky was decked in black baggy cargos and a red fitted polo. She even had a matching cross. And those boots did look rather… interesting on her.

"She wanted to match and I went girly today. Let's get to class, okay?"

"Nah, I have to wait for Liv. She'll want to walk with me."

"Not going to get between you and your girlfriend." George and Becky were gone in an instant And Bobbi smiled. She had managed to help George a little. She had seen the way her parents reacted and understood it.

Even though George was back she was hidden in class. George pulled shadow around her. They kept her hidden just enough to be present and noticed, but not registered. She would simply be skipped over unless she was explicitly looked for. People saw her, but didn't notice her. And that's the way it remained all morning. She only interacted with Bobbi and Becky. Olivia was even blessedly unaware of her. That is until third period came.

"Attention students, we have a new student today," the math teacher announced.

At first George was paying no attention to the teacher, but then she heard the student's name.

"Class, please welcome Michael Francis Claymore. He has just returned from an extended trip overseas. He is related to your friend Olivia."

Now George perked up, seeming to just be injected with energy when Michael looked at her.

"Michael! When did you get back?" George asked as Michael naturally took the seat next to her.

"Yesterday." Michael smiled, equally happy to see George.

"You two know each other? That's good. Why don't you...," began the teacher, but he went on ignored as Michael and George continued to talk.

"You come back after your study in Rome and you go to school the next day? Well, Candy-Boy, did ya' miss me?"

Michael just laughed at her and mussed her very short hair.

"I not as lazy as you, George." Michael said, pointedly ignoring his apparently new nickname. "By the way, I like your new hair cut. It suits you."

"Don't look at me," George muttered jamming her thumb to the seat on her other side. "I liked it long. Blame her. She cut my hair."

"George Hellsing, you let someone cut your hair and live."

"Again, don't blame me. I was planning to stab her throat with the same scissors, but my mother says I'm forbidden to kill humans."

Again Michael laughed. But the teacher was not amused by their constant whispering.

"Are we finished catching up now. If so, give me the answer to the problem on the board!"

"Five and three fifths," George and Michael muttered at the same time nonchalantly. It wasn't even a challenge for either of them.

"You want to sit with me and Bobbi and Becky at lunch?"

"He's my brother, he will be sitting with me and Barbara. You have nothing to do with us."

"Cripes, did you have to bring her with you?"

"Hahahah, she's my Thrall." Micheal whispered to George. "I can't get rid of her."

At that, George laughed. Her bad mood disappearing like a bad dream.

"You remember Becky?" George said, introducing Michael to her friends.

"Hi, Becky, good to see you again."

"Hello, Michael. Did you enjoy your trip?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And this is Bobbi, the girl who cut my hair and current cell mate."

"Cell mate? What is that? A lower form of Thrall."

"George, wouldn't dare give her that honor." growled Becky.

"Yeah, cause then Becky would kill me."

George snickered. Before she spoke again, "Nah, we're cell mates because I did try to kill her. So, now, as punishment, we're bound at the hip for the entire school year."

"That's a rather old fashioned punishment."

"Old fashioned?"

"Yes, didn't you know? In the old days, when you murdered someone, instead of putting you in jail, they tied their dead body to you and you had to walk around everywhere with them. The weight of your own sin bearing down on you. The murderer would eventually die from disease in that having a rotting dead body on you wasn't good for your health." told Michael.

"Wow, that's harsh." commented George. "I didn't know our Headmaster was into torture or was that intelligent."

"Stop fraternizing with them before you get demon cooties." Olivia said, as she just grabbed her brother and pulled her away from George.

"Isn't Bobbi, your friend?" mocked George.

"If you all don't take your seats NOW," demanded the teacher. "Then you all can sit in the Principal's office."

With that, George let it go. She didn't want Michael in trouble cause of her on his first day. Now George was in a good mood, which lasted till about lunch time. After lunch was gym and today was a free day in that you could play any sport you wanted. So George and Becky practiced their Karate. Michael watched for a while and then went to join them; and as always his sister followed.

"I don't see what you like so much about her." Olivia complained.

"And I don't see why you hate her so much." Michael countered.

"She's protestant for one and a vampire to boot. That's more than enough reason to hate her."

"Whatever."

George blocked a punch from Becky, and then felt a deep, rich, velet chocolate presence coming towards her. That could only be one person and she turned to face him.

"Hey, Mike, want to play?"

"Sure. We haven't fought in a long time."

Suddenly, George used her vampiric powers to sneak up behind him.

"You may find me more challenging this time." She chuckled at him, the madness leaching into her eyes just enough for him to notice it. He grinned; he had seen this madness before.

Just then Michael's hand shot out and grabbed her by her neck. His grip was strong for a human, but it didn't bother George. But that wasn't the point. It was a statement.

"And I'm not as slow as I used to be. I could use a workout."

"Well, well, someone has been practicing."

"I didn't spend the whole summer singing. What did you think I went to the Vatican City for?" Michael grinned wickedly at her.

Michael and George just stood there for a while, each appreciating the others ability. Then Becky grew uncomfortable with the situation. Especially with this boy, standing so close to her master.

"Ah hem." said Becky, clearing her throat.

George just looked at her and laughed as Michael removed his hand from George's throat.

"Don't worry, Becky." George said, closing in on her. George stood behind Becky and licked her neck. George felt Becky's tense muscles relax. "You're still my favorite. You should trust me more."

"I do, master. But you..."

"That's disgusting." judged Olivia. "You two look like lesbian lovers."

"George isn't a lesbean. Are you a lesbian, George?" Michael asked, taking a moment to laugh at the thought.

"NO."

"See, she's BI." announced Michael, still laughing.

"George is Bi?" Bobbi asked, now joining them and sitting on a seat to watch the Karate match between George and Michael.

_"I can live with that."_

"I heard that." teased George. Bobbi blushed and looked away.

"What was she thinking," Michael asked.

"Not telling. It's a secret, right Bobbi?"

Again Bobbi blushed and looked at the ground as she kicked the seat with her feet. She could feel George taking in the new level of her scent and she blushed even harder.

"You're disgusting, George Hellsing, and I hope you die."

George moved so fast that everyone gasped when they saw George's hands around Olivia's neck. Bobbi stood, glaring at George.

"Shall I take you with me?"

"George, not at school." Michael warned, noticing that other kids were starting to gather at the promise of a fight. "Even you aren't looking ot be expelled are you?"

George immediate made her eyes go blue and let Olivia go.

"Nope."


	41. George's first date

It was late but if you're a vampire late is irrelevant. Time itself is irrelevant for true vampires. It slowed to a complete stop as immortality ripped times power away. So, George, being a vampire, wasn't sleepy. If you were honest she was wired. She had a ton of energy and wanted, no, needed something to do with it.

George twitched slightly, twiddling her thumbs to alleviate the almost painful boredom. It was barely ten and she was confined to her room on 'Murder Watch'. She was not allowed to leave unsupervised and she was only allowed to at all leave for school. Here she was, a perfectly healthy teenage vampire who needed no more than at most three hours of sleep in bed and pajamas at ten P.M. George wanted to get out. Every fiber of her being craved something to do other than listen to Becky's heartbeat and her soft snore. As always, Becky was sleeping on her. Her tall and buxom 'little sister' was draped across her chest and held her waist in a death grip. How was she going to sneak out and but keep Becky from following her? The moment she slipped out of Becky's arms her thrall would wake up, panic, and begin searching for her in a frantic rush that would alert her mother.

'_I need a substitute for Becky to hold. I could just leave a bit of my aura on it and she'd be content to just keep sleeping.' _As if she heard her George's thoughts Becky tightened her grip on her beloved little Mistress. George grinned at Becky's response. How odd was it, this relationship they had. Half the school would probably think they were lovers if they weren't sisters.

"Sorry, Becky, I think we need some time apart. It's me, not you," George said giving her sister a gentle hug. "We can still be sisters." George shook her head slightly as Becky snuggled closer to her and snored slightly. It was almost unnatural to George how the girl could sleep for eight or nine hours. George just shrugged, pulling her arm up from under Becky; humans needed a lot more sleep.

'_Mom will hardly notice me sneaking out. And Dad, if he can still feel me, won't really care enough to tell on me. The real problem is getting away from Becky for a little while?' _

She needed something soft but big enough for Becky to hug as she slept. _'Maybe I should start making Becky sleep in her own bed. It would give me some very nice personal space.' _

While she searched for a suitable replacement she remembered the evil bunnies. It was fuzzy barely remembered moment but it was there. When she was younger, her sister Seras had created a nursery for her, hadn't she?

"Yeah, Sis, made me a nursery from sugar fairy hell." It had been covered in pink and frills and ruffles. George shuddered as she remembered the-BLEH- cute little bunnies and dollies. The type of stuff any little girl would love, but George had hated them with a passion. And yet there had been one that was bigger than all the rest. At the time, it had scared her senseless and she had made Ink kill most of them but now the sole survivor looked to be their salvation.

The bunny was stored in the attic as all her baby stuff had been. Now, spreading her new control over the shadows, George pushed her consciousness away and searched the attic for it. She found it hidden in a trunk inside a locked wardrobe closet. She smiled, her fangs poking out over her lips in a devilish smirk, as she traded places with it. She phased it into her bed and watched with delight as Becky gripped it tightly and settled into an even deeper sleep. It had just enough of her aura to keep Becky asleep while she was away.

'_Freedom,' _she thought, vanishing from the manor and basking in the cool night air. Now where to go? George zoomed over the still crowded streets and moved through the shadows in freedom induced bliss. Then as she passed a tiny store front church she stopped. There was only one place and one person George wanted to see. She noticed the small flyer in the window for a carnival and nodded.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

Michael was downstairs. He really wasn't supposed to be, but there was just something so peaceful about being in the chapel at night alone. There was no priest to bark at him to be quiet. There was no choir director hissing at him to keep on key it was just him and God. This was his time to really pray without feeling like he was being forced to. He lit the sacred candles, filling the chapel with a soft calming glow, and settled down to pray.

"God, Father and creator of all, George has been having a very hard time lately and needs you to watch over her. I know I'm supposed to believe that all vampires are soulless demons but I still want you to help her." Michael said, an image of his 'humanity challenged' friend popping up in his mind.

"Aww, Michael, I'm flattered that you think about me so much." George said, leaning forward and hanging her arms over the back of the pew Michael was kneeling at.

Michael jumped and turned. The motion only managed to slam his knee into the pew and make him hiss in pain.

"Jeez, George, don't do that."

"Some Iscariot you'll make," George said. She laughed as Michael glared at her still rubbing his knee. "You're jumpier than a rabbit."

Michael let his embarrassment pass and smiled at her. She hadn't grown any while he had been going through training in Rome. He now stood a good bit taller than her and she still looked as skinny as ever under her baggy pajamas.

What are you doing here? In Pajamas? In the middle of the night? "

"I came to see you," George said, shrugging and crossing her arms defiantly. Michael noticed the hideous scar that her sleeveless T-shirt barely hid. He had a moment of horrible sadness and sent up another silent prayer for George.

"Why? Is Becky going to pop out and tackle me or something?"

"Duh, Mikey, because I missed you. You've been gone for two years. And no Becky isn't here, she's sleeping."

"Did you come here to pray?"

"Nah, not this time. This time, I came to ask you out." George stood up and put a cocky bold grin on her face. That was what she wanted she wanted to have a normal night. She was thirteen and weren't most thirteen-year-olds out having fun with friends?

"As me out?" Michael blushed furiously, his tanned skin darkening as the blood rushed to his face. "Like, on a date?"

"You could call it that if you want. I just thought we could go hang out together."

Michael sat beside her on the pew.

"Where," Michael asked.

"On the way here I saw a flyer. There's a carnival in town, want to go?"

Michael thought about, but it didn't take long. Here was George actually asking to go to a carnival with him it was an obvious choice.

"Sure, let's go."

Michael got up and walked over to the candle and blew it out. He was confused to see George still sitting in the pew.

"Where are you going?"

"To the carnival. The door is that way." Michael pointed behind George to the big carved oak doors of the chapel.

"Are you forgetting something," George said sarcasm dripping from her voice. She arched a pale eyebrow and grinned.

"Like what?"

"But, it's a nice night out. Trust me, you'll enjoy the walk. It isn't far, is it?"

George shrugged; a fluffy black skirt that really belonged to Becky and a bold sparkly red tank top just seeming to ripple onto her body as her pajamas faded away. Then she was standing next to Michael and said, "Alright. I can play human."

She ignored the strange look Michael gave her when she was standing there in a very non-George style outfit. The sparkly pop-star belt holding up her skirt looked awkward as George blushed.

"What? I can't be a girl for once?"

"Come on, Queen of the Damned."

George allowed Michael to lead her outside. She was being taught to lead an army, but for some reason, she didn't mind following Michael around. And Michael was right; it was a nice night out. Tonight was a full moon, and the world just seemed to glow. Her slightly too big skirt fluttered around her calves and she wished she had picked something else, but it was worth it.

"So, George, tell me what you've been doing while I was gone. My sister never told me anything about what was going on."

"I don't think you want to know."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes."

Michael looked at her. The catholic choir boy just stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms. He fixed an accusing look on George and she squirmed.

"George, you're a horrible liar. You're hurting."

"How do you do that? I'm telepathic and I can't read people that well." George pouted, pursing her lips and looking defeated.

"I...I just know you that's all." Michael's blush returned again and he coughed slightly and kept walking to hide it from George. "George, you don't have to feel guilty for hurting. You're always so strong, even when you're hurting. You don't want anyone to know or think that you're weak."

George took that statement like a slap in the face and she felt herself tip closer to the madness. She opened her mouth and growled out, "I'm..."

"Not weak. I know." Michael said, cutting her off and holding up a hand in surrender. "Nothing about George Hellsing is weak, but you are hurting. What happened?"

"My parents want to bind me."

"What, like Alucard is?"

"Yeah. They don't trust me anymore. I don't want them to bind me, it would mean that everyone was right about me. It'll mean that I was nothing but a monster from the start."

"Well, I trust you, George." Michael said, slinging his arm around George and grinning. "See."

George took a deep breath and swooned. Was that what people felt when they got high on fumes? If it was, George knew exactly why they got addicted. She giggled as Michael held her. He was so much bigger now and he made her feel normal. Well, as normal as possible.

"Yeah," she said, taking a step away from Michael nervously. "So does Bobbi."

"Hahaha, yeah, Bobbi. She's really nice. So what is it between you two?"

"She's...,"George didn't finish her sentence. Just thinking about Bobbi made her hungry. It didn't help that she was slightly buzzed from Michael's blood either. Suddenly, Michael heard her growl. He saw her eyes glaze slightly over and he sighed.

"George. George!"

"What," She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I was just thinking."

"Yeah, about another girl. Is there something you need to tell me?

"Sorry. Bobbi is from a very ancient and noble Bulgarian bloodline. And she smells like a steak and potatoes dinner to me." Then George turned to Michael grinning before she said, "And you're a rich dark chocolate dessert."

"Now, George, you've got to control yourself. Sins of the flesh and all."

"Ah, yeah, maybe it's a good thing that you pray for me. If you didn't, I think I'd be going not just to hell but to 'Special Hell'. George let her expression fall into a dramatic façade of torture and sadness as she put up air quotes.

"Special….hell?"

"Forget it, Michael. You can be my Poor Knight."

Michael again looked confused as they turned a corner getting closer to the glittering lights of the Carnival.

"My mother was made a Lady of the Garter when I was younger. And my father is her poor knight. A poor knight was a servant to the lord or lady and they prayed for the knight's protection in battle. You're my poor knight. I need you to...stabilize me."

Just then the moon shone down upon George. He was struck by how pretty she was, how perfect her skin was in the moonlight. And at the moment, Michael had a stray thought.

_'I'd like to kiss you instead, George.'_

George looked at him. Had he really thought that? Maybe they should hurry to the carnival.

"So...what have you been doing, besides praying for me, of course?" George asked, trying to change the subject. She didn't want to have to deal with her feelings for Michael just yet.

"Singing, practicing, and school mostly. Father Morse is my new swordsmanship teacher and he's working me hard. If I'm going to grow up to replace Father Anderson I've got to grow up and learn fast." Michael struck a bold fighting pose and George smiled. His stance was perfect.

"You have grown up. You're not that unsure little kid that I picked on all those years ago."

"It's only been about eight years. Don't make it sound like an eternity."

Michael and George continued to talk as they continued to walk. Finally, they reach the carnival. The lights glittered brighter than the stars as the rides lit up the entire fairground. There were roller-coasters and pirate ships, games and booths they had everything.

The line stretched out to the end of the street but it was moving fast.

"Come on, Michael, let's play."

"George, wait! We need money."

"Forget money," George beamed. "You've got a vampire."

Before Michael could protest, George had grabbed him, ripped him through space, and teleport them inside.

"What shall we do first?"

"Well," Michael muttered. "I'm kind of hungry."

"Yeah," George agreed her stomach choosing a very inopportune moment to growl like a starved tiger. "Me too. And since you're not on the menu, I'll settle for hot dogs and funnel cake."

"Sounds good to me."

On the night streets of London, the vampire and the priest to be ran amuck in the carnival. First up was the jump factory. George had always loved bouncing up and down. It was the closest that she had ever gotten to flying before she had learned to actually fly. After that, Michael craved more excitement and suggested the Bungee Fly.

"Are you sure about that?" George asked, looking up at the thrill seekers falling through space one by one.

"You're not scared are you?"

"Get serious. I can fly; I've killed monsters most can't imagine. You just ate and I know how sick you humans can get on rides like this after eating."

"Wow, a vampire concerned about humans. Your mom would be proud."

"Oh shut up, Cross Humper. Let's go."

So they did. George went first and then Michael. It was more fun that Michael could have ever thought possible. Free falling was a blast. Oh the rush of adrenaline through one's blood. There was just no way to describe it. You just had to do it. The electricity ripping through you as you looked death in the face then flipped him off. It was amazing. And Michael wanted to do it again.

Michael wobbled slightly as he was unbuckled from the bungee. His face was flushed and his grin was just shy of manic. He couldn't stop giggling as he looked at the growing line to the bungee.

"OK.. ok… No, I'm not okay, I'm amazing!! That was a blast!! I want to do that one again."

"Really? If you like, I can do it for you. I mean I do that on a nearly daily basis."

"What?"

"Flying. I've gotten stronger. I can carry you now."

Michael thought about it and kind of blushed. How would it feel to really fly? Would it be scary? Would it be exciting?

"Maybe."

Suddenly, people screaming got their attention.

"Let's ride that one next." Michael said, pointing over George's head at the roller coaster that had just gone by. It zoomed by with a boom and a screech of metal and they both stared in awe.

"The Screaming Monster?" George grin was in no way sweet as she stared at the large portable roller coaster and she said, "Wicked."

The pair had no need to wait in line with George's abilitites and were soon zooming though the sky on the roller coaster.

"YAHOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

After the roller coaster George grinned as Michael wobbled again. She slid up behind him and Michael gulped when he felt her breath on his neck; but before he could push her away he felt himself ripped off the ground and his feet dangling in the air.

"Well, you did say you wanted to try flying, right?"

"Yeah, but ..... A WARNING WOULD HAVE BEEN NICE!"

George laughed, zooming straight up and making Michael's heart skip several beats.

"Warnings are overrated."

George continued to levitate until they reached the top of the Ferris wheel. It had broken down and no one was allowed to ride it. But none of that mattered to a vampire. George ghosted Michael right through the door of the highest car and they sat together inside the Ferris wheel car.

"Wow, you can see everything from up here." Michael said, a gasp tainting his speech. It was amazing... it was awe-inspiring... it was romantic. The carnival lights danced and twinkled like thousands of multicolored stars making strange exciting constellations. The music wafted up softly just barely audible over the wind.

"Yep, it's a really great night." George said, her devilish I'm about to break several laws-many of them laws of physics- plastered on her adorable doll face. "Hold on and I'll make it even better."

George took a deep breath and spread the thick shadows over the top of the Ferris wheel car. As quietly as she could, George opened a portal and moved the roof away so they could see and enjoy the night sky.

"Amazing."

"Yeah, they are. I don't know why, but I stare at them every night."

Michael looked at George and wondered why she would do such a thing, but he saw her eyes. The night sky just seemed to sparkle in her eyes. The deep red just seemed to belong under that starry night sky. The urge to kiss her rose within him again. But he quickly squelched that urge with his pious nature. Men-of-God were supposed to resist such fleshly temptations.

"Come to the dark side.... we have cookies....and fornication."

"Chocolate chip?"

George just chucked to herself at his thoughts of burning in hell while buried under giant chocolate chip cookies. Then something hit her like a slap across the face. It was Michael's desire. Georges breathing grew heavy and her clothes felt many sizes too small as Michael's small spike in desire spiked her own different sort of lust. George grew very hot and her senses seemed to swirl. The urge to bite him welled up inside her and she had to fight herself to keep her vampiric urges under control.

They sat there together for awhile. The awkward silence was killing a great mood. George knew what Michael wanted. She had read his thoughts, she wasn't even really against it, but now that they were alone and away from prying eyes, he still did nothing. How does one break the ice? Especially when the ice was a two mile thick iceberg called religion? George Hellsing could only think of one thing. Beer. Captain Pip and his men went drinking when there were no missions. And if Pip's tales were true, then beer did a lot to...ah...loosen the tongue, so to speak.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Little choice in that," Michael said snickering. "Where are you going anyway?"

"To get us some drinks."

And Just Like That George was gone.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"Come one, come all, to the festival." Douglas said, shaking his tambourine and wiggling his hips. He did a swift forward flip, making his tight leather pants rustle against his legs. He licked his lips, tasting his strawberry lipstick and grinned. "Come see the greatest show in Great Britain!"

"Hahaha, I love the carnival. Drunken humans full of sugary sweetness," Steven said, twirling on the ball that he easily balanced on. The crowd grew as he flipped to bounce on his hands, still perfectly balanced on the giant red rubber ball.

"Hm, I wonder what chocolate dipped humans taste like? I wonder if it cuts the metallic taste," asked Samantha, licking her lips. "I loved chocolate when I was human.

"They taste like chocolate covered chicken," Douglas said his tambourine floating in the air to explode and fall into a glittery mist around him.

"Ladies and Gentleman let the feasting begin." Aden, the chosen leader, said. He pulled the top-hat farther up on his head and bowed as the curtain rose on their circus. Then in a dazzling whirl of flame he disappeared and his circus F.R.E.A.K.S attacked.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Michael's grin was glued to his face as he swung his legs in the Ferris wheel. How did no one notice George zooming around in the air? Were people really that oblivious? Or was she just that good. He chose the latter when he felt an icy can pressed to his neck as George just leaned on the outside of the car.

"You're so lucky, George!! Flying is amazing," Michael exclaimed as he popped the top on what he assumed was a soda.

"Yeah, but the novelty wears off if you can do it all the time. I hardly notice it anymore." George took a swig of the icy beer and shrugged. It wasn't great. Michael took a swig of his and raised an eyebrow.

"Where'd you get this? Me and the choir boys have to ask the older kids to scam beer for us."

"Fifteen dollar kegs, Priceless, for everything else there's Vampire card."

Michael snorted, hiding a laugh as George pulled out a thick silver card. It wasn't really a vampire card but still George was awesome.

"So, does it bother you that you don't really get to enjoy flying?"

"Not really. I mean do you feel sad about not getting to enjoy walking every day. It's just a normal daily activity. When you first learn to walk, it's exciting and fun and you feel like the king of the world. But, soon, it's just an everyday part of life... or in my case... unlife."

"So what else have you learned to do since you snapped?"

"Shadow magic is a lot easier, but it's strange to have to be in constant control. Even when I was little and first had to deal with bloodlust it wasn't this hard. As long as I ate I was fine. Now, even when I'm not hungry I can feel it gnawing at me."

"You'll be okay. Hey, even if your folks bind you, you'll still be you."

Beers were popped and George soon discovered that they had very little effect on her. But Michael was downright hilarious.

"Hey, George, ya' know what? Know what!?"

"What?"

"You're pretty!" He giggled at his own admission and burped. He was such an adorable little drunk.

"I'm surprised you're okay with drinking. Aren't you supposed to be all holy and against indulgence."

"I'm Catholic. I've been drinking since I was ten. Confirmation and all, ya' know. We run out of sacramental wine all the time. Even the fathers know we're stealing the wine, but it's considered normal. A kid thing." Michael's loud boisterous laugh actually made George blink. "But ya' know. I'll probably be in trouble for going out with you tonight. I bet even interracial marriages don't get this much discrimination."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, think about it. Liv would be your sister-in-law. And Father Anderson would have a cow, literally, a cow would be born at the altar."

"So, you want to marry me do you, Choir Boy?"

"And If I do?"

"Be careful. You piss me off; I won't be chasing your ass around with a frying pan."

"Oh, so you want to chase my ass?"

Michael leaned over wiggling in the tight space of the Ferris wheel car. His butt bounced slightly as he fell forward into George's lap. He laughed and blew a raspberry into George's stomach.

"Well it is a rather nice ass." George grinned, a leer that would have made her father proud spreading across her face. "I won't have any problems catching it though. You're horribly slow."

"What if I want you to catch it though?"

George grinned, pulling the intoxicated candy catholic up to grin down at him. She ran a slightly clawed finger over his temple and the boy shivered.

"Then I enjoy my prize."

Michael burped again and slapped at George's hand only to wobble and tip over into her again.

"Miss me, miss me, now ya' got to kiss me," George purred, her red eyes pulling the weakened Iscariot in. He felt himself pulled deeper and deeper under George's spell. He lost all power to resist as he felt his will quickly faded away to nothing but what George desired.

The kiss started off as slow and soft, but much like her father and her mother, George was aggressive. She pulled Michael closer to her and turned up the heat. George was drowning in a whirlpool of sensation. Michael's rich chocolate smell swirled around her, making her inner monster snarl with need. She felt it pulling at her mind and tried to pull away, but she just kept sinking deeper. Her lips moved against Michael's and his smell was so strong and he was just so tempting as he ran a hand along her shoulder.

George snarled and pushed him down on the thankfully wide seat in the ferris wheel. She grinned down at him, but then he pushed back and she was so shocked she rolled. Michael's slightly dulled eyes ran over George's still slight frame and he grinned with mischief imagining what lay just beneath her clothes.

"Now now, little heathen, I will slay you."

Michael took control on the impromptu make-out session and soon he had pulled George into his lap. George ran her tongue along Michael's lips and he tasted amazing. Michael gasped and George took the opportunity as she clumsily deepened the kiss. Michael jerked to a complete stop in shock.

'_God, I didn't do something wrong, did I?' _

Her prayer was answered when Michael started kissing her again and she relaxed into him. This is what kissing was supposed to be like. Then Michael leaned forward, running his hand along George's bottom and she grinned.

_'Special Hell, here I come. I know tarnishing a perfectly good halo is a sin.'_

Then Michael's tongue ran over one of George's sharp fangs and he winced as that one tooth sliced into his tongue. George arched backwards as that tiny drip of blood hit her tongue.

"NO!!" She screamed, tightening her grip on Michael and sanity. She took a deep breath and pushed the catholic boy she had been frenching, though weakly, away. Michael's eyes returned to crisp focus as George's glamour wore off. Her breath came in sharp little pants as she forced back her bloodlust with a vengeance. Her fists were so tight around Michael's arms that she knew he would have bruises, but she had done it. She had stopped.

"Well, what they say is true," Michael muttered. His face was white with fear and his heart thundered in his chest. He sucked his tongue softly trying to stop the still stinging cut form bleeding. "Never french a girl with fangs, huh?"

"I stopped. You have the most delicious blood in existence and I said no."

"Yeah, George, you have more control than you know."

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Integra Hellsing, dozing comfortably in her bed, was in bed at a decent hour for the first time in years. Until the phone woke her with a shrill scream. She rolled over and answered it.

She sat up quickly as she listened to the frantic voice on the other end of the phone.

"Sir, Hellsing!! There is a large scale F.R.E.A.K. outbreak in southern London. The carnival. Immediate action is needed."

"Alucard, you damned bastard!" Integra slammed her hand over her face and didn't even give him the satisfaction of yelling at him anymore. "WAKE THE HELL UP!! You have a mission."

Alucard woke up and grinned at her. He rubbed his eyes dramatically and stretched.

"Good evening, my countess, are you changing schedules to accommodate me?"

"Don't good evening me, Alucard, get up! You have work to do." Integra said, jumping out of bed.

"Get your ass done to the carnival right now. There is a large scale massacre going on somewhere down there," Integra explained as she hurried to dress.

Alucard just phased into clothes as Integra grabbed the guns out of her dresser drawer.

"Let's go," she ordered.

"One question, can all of me go? Or just my ass specifically?" Integra growled and pointed her pistol at him in warning. Alucard just shook his head and took Integra by the waist and ghosted them to the Carnival. The order had already gone out to the Geese and they would be there soon enough.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHESLLSING

The roar of an engine made Becky roll over and groan.

_'Damn Noisy trucks,' _she thought through the heavy fog of drowsiness. She tightened her grip on the bunny and her eyes snapped open.

Even as far away as George was, Becky could still feel the thread that bound them together and it was stretched so tight it nearly strangled her. The panic set in instantly

"George!" Becky screamed, shooting up like a bolt. She looked around and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She snarled at the stuffed rabbit and slammed it into a wall. "GEORGE!"

Becky bolted out of bed and ran through the house looking for George. George liked Midnight snacks; maybe she was downstairs in the kitchen. But no, the thread that bound them was far tighter than it should have been. That meant George wasn't in the house. But where was she. Becky tugged on George's thread and the sound of carnival music, just a couple of notes, reached her. As did the powerful spike of Michael's blood.

"Why did she leave to go to the carnival without me?!"

Becky raced down the stairs headed for the motor pool ignoring her lack of proper clothing. She needed to find her Master. She needed to find George. She was surprised to see that Pip and the Wild Geese were also gone.

"Maybe they had a mission tonight."

Becky grabbed the keys to her black BMW motorcycle, climbed aboard, and raced away into the night.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

Father Anderson was severely annoyed by his phone ringing at this time of the morning. But since it might be urgent, he answered it. He sat up at full attention when he realized who was calling him.

"Father Worthington?"

"Father Anderson, we have a serious problem occurring in Northern London. A F.R.E.A.K. Circus has invaded a carnival. They are killing people for sport. I want you down there putting the fear of our God into them."

"Aye, Father Worthington," Anderson muttered, the dark grin never leaving his face. "Sis Heinkel and I will unleash heaven's wrath."

Now...Olivia wasn't one to ease drop, but whenever Father Anderson received a phone call in the middle of the night it was usually of great importance. She had only been going to the bathroom when she ... just happened to pass by his room. She scurried back to her room to wake Michael, but found that he was gone.

"Not again," she groaned. "Nobody prays that much."

Olivia wandered down to the chapel and searched for Michael, but he wasn't there. She noticed that the prayer candles had been lit, for the wax of the candles were far lower now than they had been. But if Michael wasn't here, then where was he? He wouldn't have gone to the carnival would he? He had been talking about it. But if he was there, and the vampires were there...

"Oh my God, I have to save Michael!"

Olivia raced back upstairs, got dressed, and grabbed her holy scripts. Then smiled as she called upon her holy power and the scripts swirled around her, Anderson would be proud. She had already mastered the transportation spell.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING **

George blushed beet red. She had just been making out ... with Michael... A Catholic. She silently cursed her fangs for ruining the moment, even if she did get a taste of Michael's blood. However, luckily their awkward moment was interrupted by more screaming.

"What the hell?" George asked, leaning over to look down at the street. That screaming was not coming from a ride and George watched the extremely effeminate looking vampire lunge at a young woman.

"Put her down!"Michael ordered, leaning over George's shoulder. "We've got to stop them."

The vampire just looked at him and laughed. He dropped the young woman and ran up the thick metal legs of the Ferris wheel.

"Who are you supposed to be...the midnight avenger? You are quite cute... a little young," he purred running his eyes along Michaels face. "Very cute."

"I'm Michael Claymore, Vatican Section XIII."

"The Vatican?" The F.R.E.A.K. laughed, as he looked at the barely teeneaged boy. "Wow, since when does the Pope send children to slay vampires?" The freak reached out for Michael only to hiss in pain as his arm hit the floor and twitched.

"Since all the adults are asleep in bed," answered George, her silver eppe lightly coated with the thick black blood of the monster.

"Smart ass," Michael muttered, as George held out a broad blade for him.

"Not my fault you're staring at my ass. Besides, Mikey, you do a much better job at being bait. We should work together?"

"Works for me," said Michael, easily slicing the head of the distracted F.R.E.A.K. "I distract them and you sneak up and kill them." Another scream reached them and Michael shrugged, "That's our cue."

George nodded, pulling Michael through the metal of the ride and to the ground.

Merely moments after they saved the second human, Integra and Alucard arrived. Alucard raised an eyebrow as George flashed past him with her blade.

"It would appear that our daughter has taken to sneaking out at night."

"What? George!?" exclaimed Integra, as she too watched George fly past her chasing down and killing a F.R.E.A.K Vampire.

George followed Michael, weaving though the screaming frantic crowd to the circus tent.

George glared at the theatrical circus tent with the devil clown head on the top. Where they serious? They couldn't be, could they? A chill ran down the young dhampire's spine as a large hand rested on her shoulder. She twitched slightly at the aura of pure destruction attached to it.

"He. He.... He... help," George muttered, turning her head slowly to stare at her father towering over her.

"Well, young lady, I am quite disappointed. Sneaking out in the middle of the night with filth like that. Your taste is atrocious George. Can't you find a nice atheist boy?"

"Dad, Vampires, killing innocent people… now is not a good time."

"We shall have to have a talk about this, George." Alucard muttered, swaying in tune to the screams coming from inside the tent. "But first, there's a party to attend."

The quiet sound of Alucard's pistols was all that they heard before the screaming was silenced in the tent.

Michael just pouted as George shrugged.

"Show off.'"

"George, I'm sorry, but I am not meeting your family again. They're scary."

"You're forgetting mentally unhinged too," George said snickering slightly as Alucard's jackal boomed.

"As they should be, brother. You are wise to fear the unsaved."

George grimaced and Michael sighed as his sister appeared behind them in a swirl of glowing letters.

"Well if it isn't the wicked witch from hell," mocked George. "What's the matter? Forget your broom? Hold still so I can drop my house on you."

"Why you filthy little demonic...," snarled Olivia, a thin scrap of paper glowing in her hands. "I've had enough of you breathing my air and defiling my brother." Olivia prepared to unleash the sacred sutra that would bind and destroy George when two silver blades were flung at her barely missing taking off one of her hands.

Becky swerved on her screaming bike and glared at Olivia. She pulled it to a stop, tossing up a thin layer of dust from the dirt road and grinned.

"Nice timing, Becky. Welcome to the party from hell?"

"Master, you left me behind again." Becky whined, every ounce of aggression leaking from her face as soon as she was between Olivia and George. The hurt and pain in her eyes actually made George feel guilty. "I cannot serve you or protect you if I am not with you, Master."

Michael just looked at Olivia, greatly disappointed in his sister. He crossed his arms and frowned at his sister.

"Why were you trying to kill George?"

"It's what we do. We're Iscariots. You should know that, Michael. You're named after the greatest of Archangels. It is our duty to purify these monsters with righteous fire," she responded sarcastically.

"Leave George alone." He insisted, brandishing his broadsword for any vampire that managed to escape Alucard's destruction.

"God forgive my brother," prayed Olivia her face red with righteous indignation. "Show him the light. Show him the true George. Open his eyes that he might see the light that shines within him."

George shook her head at Olivia's mellow drama and Becky helpfully held out a wickedly sharpened knife.

"Shall I assist you in ending her life, Master?" George placed a finger to her chin and actually seemed to consider it and Olivia visibly paled.

"No, but keep the offer on the table. I don't want to mess up a perfectly good knife."

The children soon had no time to chatter as a monster slipped out of the tent and away from Alucard's deadly Jackal.

Donner, one of the youngest and cockiest of the vampires, noticed two girls seemingly just loafing in front of the tent. Where they stupid? Where they deaf? Or did they simply have a death wish?

"Hey what do you know virgins to go. I was always fond of fast food."

He started to rush at them, fading in an out of vision, as he angled towards Olivia. Becky growled, her blades already streaking towards the monster. He knocked them away only earning a slight burn from the silver. Then Olivia's hands glowed.

"God above, look below, Behold the dark, stiff as stone," she recited, as she threw her holy text at the vampire's feet.

The script spread out forming a shining ring and the vampire was paralyzed in it's tracks.

"What the hell," he yelled in surprise. "I can't move."

"Good, then die," Becky suggested, two blades leaving her hands to bury themselves in the monster's throat.

"That's one undead heathen down," Olivia said, glaring pointedly at George. "One to go."

"What did you do to him," Becky asked, pulling her knives out of the steaming pile of ash that had been the F.R.E.A.K.

"These holy texts have the power to bind and contain. Michael and I were to work as a team. I confine the vampires and he was to kill them with his broadswords."

"Yes, I can see that is most effective. But you're not with Michael now. So what would you have done?"

Olivia stood there speechless. What would she have done? She couldn't hold them forever and if Michael was ever dead or just not there, what would she do?

"You should learn how to shoot like your mother, Sis Heinkel. That way, if you're ever separated, you won't be helpless."

"I never thought about that. I've just always assumed that Michael and I would be together."

"I used to think the same about George and me. But as you see...," Becky said, pointing to George and Michael who were fighting vampires off to their left. "She has chosen someone else to fight beside her."

Olivia watched them. She watched George and Michael fight together. She hated to admit it, but they seemed to be a perfect match. They fought together as one flowing and moving in perfect sync. Suddenly, for the first time in her life, Olivia felt utterly alone.

Just then, Becky kicked Olivia, sweeping her legs out from under her and sending her crashing ot the ground. Olivia fell down just a vampire leapt towards her. The vampire landed on his feet and turned to face them. Olivia screamed in shock as Becky sent four of her flying knives into the monster.

"Thanks," said Olivia, reluctant to thank a Hellsing for anything.

"Keep your head in the game."

Suddenly, sharp gunshots and a wave of very colorful curse words came from somewhere in the distance and Becky smiled.

"I know those guns anywhere. Sir is here," she said, helping Olivia stand up.

"I wonder where Father Anderson is then."

At that moment, a speeding car crashed onto the fairgrounds taking out two vampires and destroying the cotton candy stand. The car door opened and glowing holy text flew everywhere in a white paper tornado. After that, gunshots rang out as Sis Heinkel and then Father Anderson stepped from the car.

"There they are!" Olivia shouted, happily. "We should leave the rest to them. Your pet monster seems to be doing his job in the tent. The Father should be able to handle all the rest."

"You're right, but ah....tell that to George and Michael."

Olivia just rolled her eyes and groaned.

"You and your damned monster of a master are going to get my brother killed."

"Don't worry, Liv, my master would never let that happen." Becky turned to grin at Olivia's enraged expression as Sister Henkel made her way up to them.

Becky, sensing someone approaching, threw a blade at her. Sis Heinkel caught it and looked disappointed.

"Whoa, now it's just me. You girls get in the car and stay there." She ordered them, pointing to the armored vehicle with a stern frown. "Olivia, you will be dealt with when we return."

"What about George and Michael?" Becky asked, turning to see that they were both gone.

"Your.... uhm.. your... mother, Sir Integra, is taking care of them."

Becky could only grin widely as she watched Integra, covered by a hail of Alucard's bullets, walk up to George and Michael, grab them both by their collars and drag them back from behind the tent and towards the car. Once clear of the fight, Alucard and Father Anderson really let loose then. Becky and Olivia walked up to the car with Sis Heinkel behind them. They closer they got, the louder Sir Integra got as she scolded George and Michael for their stupidity.

"What the hell were you two thinking?! George I swear every grey hair on my head comes from you! Now explain yourself."

"We didn't come here because there were vampires here." George tried to explain. She looked sheepish under her mother's blue glare.

"Yeah, they came later. We were just here having fun. Then they showed up and started killing everyone," Michael muttered before a slightly intoxicated burp gave him away.

"You two should have been in bed anyway. Why in the name of all hell were you sneaking around outside?"

"Who's sneaking?" George asked, looking indignant, despite how much trouble she knew she was in. She crossed her arms and turned her nose up. She was not sneaking. She was just... absent without leave, yeah, absent.

"George Elizabeth Abigail Hellsing!"

George immediately shut up and shrank under her mother's poisonous gaze.

"At least you got a call this time," mumbled George, quietly.

"It's not her fault. It's mine."

"I doubt that, Michael," Integra said, the stern accusatory tone cutting through Michael even better than Anderson's sword.

"Hey, Mom, don't blame him. I don't go looking for trouble. It just seems to follow me."

Suddenly, her mother's mood lightened. Yeah, she knew how that felt.

"Of course it does," Integra sighed. She knew she'd regret letting George off the hook so quickly, but she smiled. "We're Hellsings."

In the meantime, Alucard and Father Anderson had finished off all twenty-seven vampires. It wasn't hard, they were just punks after all. But now they returned to the car. There they found the others waiting for them.

"Well, that was fun, don't you think, Andy?"

"That was annoying, ye undead bastard," growled Father Anderson. "I have better things to do." he slammed his blade into the final writhing monster and spat. "I grow tired of ye swine waking me up."

"I grow tired of everyone thinking I'm a bastard. My father was more than happy to claim me. My mother ... on the other hand."

"Shut yer damned whole! I was perfectly fine in my bed until I was called to clean up yer retched mess."

Alucard dodged the wide Broad sword and made it out of the tent with a devilish grin.

"Speaking of... beds," Alucard growled, leaning over Integra and placing his white gloved hand on the car in front of her. "Shall we go home, Sir Integra? I'd like to get back to what we were doing."

Integra just growled, turned on her heel, at and shot him point blank. Alucard fell back and slithered across the ground. He pouted as he rose back up rubbing his cheek.

"Why does your dad always do that when he knows it ticks her off?" Michael asked George in a hushed whisper.

"It's **because** it ticks her off that he does it."

Just then Michael kissed George's cheek and Alucard raised an eyebrow and grimaced.

"I had fun tonight. We should do it again." He told her, getting into the car as Sis Heinkel held the door open for him.

George just stared at him. Had he really kissed her?

Olivia just huffed at George as she passed by her.

"Just you stay away from him. You are not worthy to associate with a Claymore."

But George hadn't heard a word she said. Her eyes just glazed over and she grinned like a manic little puppy and giggled. Michael had said he wanted to go out again. George's grin just wouldn't stop as she swooned. While her mind was still clouded by thoughts of Catholics who tasted like candy and kisses on Ferris wheels Alucard leaned down and sniffed George. George hardly noticed. Alucard rolled his eyes and patted Integra' rump.

"What ARE you doing!?" She hissed, glaring at her servant again, as the Vatican car pulled away.

"You and her need to talk when you get home," he told Integra firmly. "George is far too late in learning the facts of life."

"She's barely a teenager, be serious, Alucard."

"Are you aware that George has been 'making out' as they say with a catholic that I disapprove of? We should be concerned, shouldn't we?"

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

As the Vatican car pulled away, Olivia glanced up at her mother Heinkel. She took a deep breath and tugged on her long sleeve.

"Will you teach me to shoot like you? I mean with your guns?"

Sis Heinkel looked at her as she considered it. She looked out the window quietly as she nodded.

"Of course, Olivia, but I need to know. What brought this on?"

"It's just that, well, I always thought Michael and I would fight side by side. But I've learned tonight that that might not always be the case. I need to know how to defend myself too."

"Alright, fair enough. But we'll talk about this tomorrow...after school... and after you're done cleaning the entire chapel from tip to toe. You are going to be scrubbing pews for a month.

"WHAT!? Why Sister Heinkel?

"It will make you think twice about sneaking out in the middle of the night, hours after curfew. Your brother will be assisting you.

Yes ma'am," Olivia said, pouting as they ran down the silent streets of London.

HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING

"Master?" Becky called, leaning against George from her seat in the back of the Hellsing Car. Integra bellowed at the geese to handle clean up and Alucard silently rode for no other reason than he wanted to.

George snapped out of her Michael induced trance and looked at her.

"Yes?"

"You want him."

It was not a question, nor was it an assumption, it was a statement. Becky knew that her master wanted Michael's blood. She tried to ignore the painful ache in her heart but couldn't as she rode on with her Master.

"What?" George asked, stunned by such a blatant accusation.

"I won't have it, Master. I realize that I can't stop you. You are my master and free to do as you please. Just...just remember that I am here. Do not completely forget me."

George smiled at her clingy thrall and wrapped her arms around her in a hug.

"I have no plans for turning Michael into anything... besides dad would kill him before I got the chance." she said reassuringly. Then she laughed, rubbing Becky's long brown hair. "Thralls are so much trouble anyway. I have all I need."

Becky sniffed holding back her tears and laughed with George.

_"I don't need to bind George, do I, Alucard?" _Integra asked silently of the ancient vampire riding next to her.

_"Of course not, Master. She is stronger than you can imagine. Not to mention, Michael, deplorable catholic that he is, seems to have a very calming effect on George."_

_"Do you think that George will one day marry Michael?"_

_"God, I hope not." _Alucard thought then burst out laughing so hard George and Becky looked up at him in shock. _ "Besides, I don't' see the four of them getting along very well if they do."_

_"The four of them?"_

_"You're forgetting Olivia. Do you honestly think that she would let her brother go?"_

"_Hahaha, I forgot about her. God, the four of them running Hellsing. That would be a mess. They'd be too busy fighting each other to get any work done."_

_"And then there's Bobbi to consider, Master. She's a factor too. _


	42. Chapter 42

George tapped her foot, feeling her bare toes hit the thick carpet as she fidgeted. She could feel the sweat rising on her palms and unconsciously chewed her lower lip.

_'Damn,'_ she thought, hiding a wince as one of her fangs caught her lip. George, dhampire and daughter of Alucard and Integra Hellsing, was nervous. She wasn't usually, but her mother was one to fear. And, for some reason, she just kept glaring at her silently. It was... unsettling, yeah, unsettling is the word George chose. It was a lot more dignified than scary-as-hell.

"Mother, why do we have to wait for Bobbi? Why couldn't Dad or I go get her? She would have willingly followed Sis back leaving a trail of drool."

Integra simply glanced up at her daughter, held up a single elegant gloved hand and the younger platinum blond went silent. Integra seemed to just steal her daughter's voice with her intense aura. She wasn't called the Master of Monsters for nothing. Everything about the woman from her well fitted men's suits to her steely gaze was intense. Her wicked blade and her quickly drawn pistols oozed power. She was in control, no one had to tell her and no one would deny her. So George knew she was in trouble when her mother called her to her office. However, she still didn't know exactly how bad. Her mother had called her and she had been met by her father. Then the waiting game had begun. Her mother had slid the phone towards her and demanded that she call Bobbi.

Again, she had been caught sneaking out of the house. Again, she had been caught up in a vampire attack. Again, she had broken the rules and gotten into trouble. She had been...heh, kissing Michael. Well, that was the first time that she and Michael had...kissed. It hadn't been a bad start. Sure, she needed practice, but she was a fast learner and this was a subject she was looking forward to studying.

Becky sighed as her Master's lust filled grin spread across her face. The older girl cleared her throat, tapping her master on the shoulder from her seat on the arm of George's chair. She really wanted to be sitting in George's lap, but both Integra and the chair's design were against that. George looked up, an apologetic blush on her face. She gave Becky a reassuring smile. Becky, stalwart, faithful, strong, and sometimes annoying was her responsibility. Sometimes George wished that she hadn't created her. She was always with her. Always there. Always in her bed. George laughed. Just like her father, no wonder her mother got so mad at him. Sometimes her mother just wanted her bed all to herself. But...in the long run, she liked having Becky around. She was excellent company, a good sparring partner, and she had delicious virgin blood too. One time, her father had caught her feeding off of Becky in the most....compromising position. Good thing he didn't catch her with Michael. They too had been in a most compromising position.

"I saw that," Alucard hissed. He leaned closer to Integra and asked, "Are you sure I can't kill him? He is defiling our innocent daughter with his devoutness. Couldn't he just be a normal horny teenage boy? No! Couldn't he be a nice foreign Atheist? No! George had to go and find a little sugary catholic ass."

George cringed at her father's anger. Was it real? Was he simply trying to annoy her? George couldn't tell, though she did agree that Michael, and his ass, were both very sugary. The little monster shrugged and grinned before saying, "Sorry, Dad, I always did have a sweet tooth."

Becky and Alucard shared a look of horror and the tall brunette leaned over to glance at Alucard.

"Grandmaster, I would be honored to assist you."

George feigned a look of betrayal, clutching her heart and falling backwards deeper into the chair, feigning a stab wound. Then she sat back up and rolled her eyes.

"Quiet!" Integra commanded, silencing the room instantly as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. "This is a serious family meeting."

"Then why are we waiting for- she who shall remain nameless- instead of Seras?" Becky asked, rolling her eyes at the absurdity that Bobbi was being, not only allowed back in their house, but invited. Her every word was punctuated by her favorite knife swirling around her finger. Becky's long brown hair bounced as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Because- despite the fact that you do not approve of her- she is George's friend and this concerns her safety. She also offered to be the one to carry George's binding. She has a right to be here for this decision." It took everything in her to not follow Becky's dancing blade with her eyes as she spoke to her.

Soon a quiet knock came at the door to the office door, cutting through the thick tension.

"Madame, Ms. Bobbi has arrived," Walter said.

"Please, send her in, Walter."

The old butler opened the door, bowed, and sent the young girl in to face her fate. Walter seemed to move slower now, to take longer to finish his work.

"Sit," ordered Integra.

Bobbi squeaked and skittered across the room to a chair like a frightened mouse. Bobbi didn't look up as she crossed to room to drop into the chair next to George. Integra was so…so…demanding and Bobbi just didn't know how to deal with her intensity yet. She took a deep calming breath when she sat down and tried her best to be invisible.

"Now, to make things clear, George, you snuck out again last night. Explain yourself."

"I was bored. I'm sorry I snuck out." George curled her fist in, hiding her claws against her palms as she faced her interrogation. "Mother, I just wanted to go out and have some fun. I just couldn't lie there all night! I was antsy and just felt like I needed to do something… anything really! I didn't want to wake up Becky, though. She needs a lot more sleep than I do."

Integra raised an eyebrow at how George's voice raised as she spoke. George let her head hang and her red eyes studied the carpet.

"George, what about the F.R.E.A.K.S? I'm very happy you were able to help save some lives, but you are not old enough to be fighting them yet."

_"Not old enough!?"_ George thought, crossing her arms and saying, "You're kidding, right?" George rolled her eyes at the perceived insult. She wasn't a kid anymore. She was thirteen. She was plenty big enough to handle a freak or two.

"GEORGE!"

"Sorry, Mother. Like I said, they showed up afterwards. Michael and I were just out enjoying the carnival. We rode a roller coaster, scarfed down funnel cakes and hotdogs; we even rode the Ferris wheel. If those damned F.R.E.A.K.S. hadn't shown up, you never would have known I was gone. I would've come home, went to bed, and woken up fresh as rain in the morning. I just didn't want to lie around in bed for five extra hours."

Integra nodded, it wasn't like she didn't understand George's predicament. She was young and didn't like being cooped up. Integra sat up straighter and said "George, I understand that you get bored easily but you are already in a very fragile position. If you must find something to do, stay inside. Watch television, read, or cook. You can make it rain macaroni in the bathroom or dive through the roof. Just stay inside, am I understood?"

Bobbi's purple topped head shot up at that statement and she glanced at George. She caught those red eyes roll again and stifled a laugh. George glanced back up at Bobbi and soon she too was laughing at the unbelievable statement. Bobbi reached out and patted George on the shoulder and said, "Dive… through the roof?"

An insane image of George in a bikini diving and flipping only to go splat on the roof making her both wince and grin in an impossible way. Becky noticed the shared moment between her master and the intruder and slumped against George from her seat on the arms of the chair. George stopped her giggling and turned her attention to the coyly grinning Rebecca.

Bobbi gulped as she saw Becky toss the knife she had been twirling since she entered and catch it carefully between two fingers. Becky's eyes narrowed and Bobbi could imagine that same knife being flung at her. She dropped her head and let her purple hair cover her eyes.

"Well, if were done with this little game." Integra hissed, clearing her throat and drawing all attention back to herself. "George, the Knights and I have decided not to bind you. We are taking a huge risk and you're only getting this chance because of the help you provided last night. You saved a lot of lives at the carnival. You made the right decision under pressure even it was not truly your decision to make. You didn't let the monster control you and earned a second chance."

George's head shot up and she grinned at her mother, barely holding back the leap of joy that would send her literally through the roof. She had been swearing that she would be bound and confined to the cellar chained to the wall.

"YES!!!" She bellowed, bouncing in the thick living room chair. "So, Mother, I don't have to be bound? I don't have to be labeled a monster forever?"

"No, George, you don't. This is not over though. It is merely a compromise. You are going to be under constant supervision. The table is very wary of you. And I can't say that I fully disagree. So, from now on, you and Becky will have an escort. Someone chosen by the Round Table is going to keep tabs on you. And if need be, keep you from going astray."

"At least you're being honest," George said. She grumbled and leaned her head in her clawed hand. She saw them from the corner of her eyes and felt the sting where they had been pressing into her skin just minutes before. _'Are they getting harder to hide?' _ Before, when she was younger, her claws had merely looked like very long nails. "Tear my heart out why don't you."

Alucard simply giggled at the image of George's heart being ripped out and her looking merely annoyed. It drew the other four pairs of eyes to him and he tipped his hat. How had they forgotten he was in there?

"I don't think it would bother you too much, Draculina," Alucard said. He let his dark glasses fall down his face to catch George's eyes with his matching red ones. "I must say it gets old after a while."

"It still hurts like a bitch though, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Just like your betrayal, George," the master vampire said glaring at his daughter again and making the younger monster twitch. She curled her fist in again and slumped. Her father always managed to make her feel small and it had nothing to do with the fact he was a giant

"But, I told Becky I was sorry."

"Not her!" Alucard snapped, crossing his arms. "Me."

"You? What did I ever do to you, Dad?"

George crossed her arms likewise in defiance. They were strikingly similar Bobbi noticed as they glared at each other. She grinned at how their features seemed to blend as they put on the same expression. The same narrowed red eyes. The same single fang poking out over a tight lipped scowl.

"You've taken up with that," Alucard spat his next word like it was a disease. "Catholic. If you're going to be putting the screws to Catholics, which I wholeheartedly approve, start by not actually trying to SCREW THEM!"

"Oh leave it alone dad. It was just a kiss."

Becky flinched again and looked like she was about to pass out. Her knife dropped smacking the back of her hand as her timing missed.

"Oh, stop it, Becky." George muttered, exasperation making her narrow her eyes at her thrall. "Keep it up and I'll choke you with the pink ribbon on your shirt."

Integra once again cleared her throat and pushed her glasses up as she pulled them back on track. Finally now that everyone was listening again she said, "Bobbi. I am making you my choice as an escort. You are in a prime position to watch over George while in school and in public."

"Me? You want me to keep an eye on them? I just have to keep them out of trouble, right?"

Bobbi's voice dropped as she was faced with Integra's rather intensely irritated gaze. She glanced across the room to avoid that gaze as her slightly longer hair fell to cover her eyes slightly.

"Exactly. You offered to be bound to George, didn't you? Did you mean it? This is a much simpler yet equally important task. Can I trust my daughter to you?"

"Yes...yes, ma'am."

A flash of silver drew George's attention as Bobbi received her orders. George could tell that Becky was annoyed with the situation. She could practically feel the steam rising off of her thrall. She could see the irritation in every compulsive twirl of the knife. She had ditched Becky, gone out with Michael, kissed Michael and now she was being "bound" to Bobbi. Well sort of. Bobbi was being placed in charge of her. Her poor thrall had a lot to be upset about. George just sat there counting how many times the knife twirled in Becky's hand while her mother continued to talk to Bobbi. She completely ignored her mother as she bobbed her head in time With Becky's speedy compulsive twirling.

"Bobbi, I am warning you. Do not let the fact that you are George's friend cloud your judgment. You were here through one of her breaks; you know what to look for. If you see something bad about to happen don't try to stop it. Your duty is prevention, not termination, understand? I will not have you putting yourself in harms way. If George snaps you are to run and contact one of us."

"Yes, Ma'am," Bobbi said, calmly nodding, as Integra trusted her with this important task. She looked up and met those frighteningly stern blue eyes for the first time.

"Now let me personally say thank you, Ms. Kostov."

"Why? I mean... I'm not really doing anything I wouldn't have been doing already. I'll basically be a hanger on."

_'You hang on enough already,' _thought Becky. The girl tensed, losing her grip on her prized blade and accidentally stabbing the armrest dangerously close to where she was sitting. A centimeter or two and she would have sliced open her hip. The buxom brunette stared down her upturned nose at Bobbi and the purple haired punk returned it in stride. She was not going to let a jealous thrall scare her away from one of the few friends she had.

George snickered, her thoughts turning into a mud wrestling match between the two.

_'In this corner, weighing in at one- hundred and twenty eight pounds: The Buxom Behemoth, The Dagger Damsel, The Battering Ram Brunette, and The Destroyer with D-cups.... BAD BECKY!!! _

_In the red corner weighing in at one hundred four pounds: The Lesbian Lacerator, The Purple Haired Punisher, The Punk Paralyzer, and the Bulgarian Battle-Ax; BOBBI!!!'_

Alucard giggled at the image and nodded at George's accurate announcement of the combatants.

"I think your sizing is off, Little Dracula. I don't think she's quite that large, is she?"

Alucard glanced curiously at Becky, still perched on the Arm of George's chair twirling her favorite knife with the elaborate handle.

"You misunderstand, Bobbi. What you are doing is incredibly brave and for that I commend you. I also want to thank you for being able to accept George as she is. This gratitude is not lightly given. It is earned."

"Uhm..., Your... uh... Yeah. You're Welcome, Sir Hellsing."

"George, will you please show Bobbi out. The car should still be waiting to take her home. Or, if she prefers she can wait, and enjoy lunch here."

"Would you mind? I have nothing better to do at home."

"Very well then, and again. Thank you. You are all dismissed. Walter will call you all for dinner shortly." Integra nodded as she watched Bobbi leave behind George and a still glaring Becky. . She had seen potential behind those dark eyes when Bobbi had looked at her she had to admit the girl was impressively brave

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

George took a moment to be thankful to whatever deity had saved her from having to be bound. She didn't know how or why, but she was glad they had chosen to grace her with another chance. She had been this close to losing her right to be herself. She had nearly been forced to lose everything that made her a person. Her mother might not know it, but George felt like being bound would have made her the same as a F.R.E.A.K

George was knocked out of her morbid revelry By Bobbi poking her in the back of the head.

"Wake up, will you. You were in a whole different dimension for a minute."

"Eh, sorry, narrowly escaping horrible punishment can do that."

George grinned at how Bobbi always knew exactly when to stop her moping. Bobbi slid up to George's side and shook her head.

"I know that, I've been knee deep in it too. But you don't need to dwell on it. You need to be thankful. Stop worrying about what your punishment would have been like."

"B..bb..but how did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

"George," Bobbi said pointing to her with a sharp accusatory finger. "You have got to be the most obvious person on the planet. I could see it flashing across your face like a neon sign. How does the whole country not know you are a vampire?"

"Mother is good at her job. Most people would never think that. Superstition and Myth that vampire are."

Bobbi suddenly shrieked as Becky smacked her upside the head.

"What was that for? I didn't do anything that time!!"

"You insulted my master," Becky hissed. She towered over the shorter Bulgarian and made Bobbi's teeth clink with her intensity. "My master's secret is safe as long as I breathe and she is not the most obvious person in the world."

"True, Becky, you are. I mean if you two didn't claim to be sisters you'd raise every brow in school with how you hang off of George. Get a grip. George needs space."

"Girls … Girls. Stop it! If you don't behave I'm putting you both in time out. Becky, I'd send you to the basement. With Sis. In the dark. Alone."

Bobbi blinked and raised an eyebrow that didn't sound like a punishment to her. She grinned at the thought of the tall lanky and overly developed blonde woman. Nope definitely not a punishment.

"Not you, Bobbi," George said waggling a sharp tipped finger softly as she read her friend's traitorous thoughts. "I'd send you to the car pool and lock you in chains. You wouldn't be able to touch anything. I'd put Pips prized bike an inch or two in front of you. Eventually you'd drown in your own drool. "

"NO! That's torture!! That's cruel and unusual punishment!!" Bobbi wailed, clutching her face in comedic pain and anguish. "They don't allow that in the U.S so I know they don't allow it here."

"Then quit bickering."

"Yes, Master," Becky said, dropping into a thick chair near the desk quietly.

"Fine. Tell her to leave me alone though."

George shook her head as she turned a corner and glanced at the large double doors of the Hellsing library. She shrugged and pointed to it.

"Want to poke around in the arcane knowledge of the ages?"

Both of her shadows nodded and Becky actually smiled. It wasn't like they had much to do anyway. It was better than getting into more trouble so soon.

George pushed open the doors and they were hit with a whiff of the old musty smell that announced old and important books.

"So, George, what's this about you sneaking out to a carnival? Kissing a boy, and scarfing down funnel cake?"

"I sort of went on a date with Michael. Nothing serious. I was scared about what had happened, a little stir crazy from the," George gave silly air quotes as Becky leaned over her shoulder to scan a bookcase. She continued calmly saying, "Murder watch plus I was bored. Becky had gone to bed at eleven and I don't get sleepy until four. I can wake up by seven and be perfectly rested."

"So you just snuck out for some adventure?"

"Yeah. I hate to admit it but that thing when you came to sleepover a few weeks ago. That shook me up, down, backwards, and sideways. I kind of felt like if I could go out alone I could prove to myself that I was could control of myself. I like Michael and I knew if things went bonkers he could smack me until I snapped out of it."

"Good choice I guess. But, why wouldn't you feel like you could control yourself? I mean I get the whole new level and all but…,"

Bobbi craned her neck to look at George hovering near the tops of the large bookcases. She knew she should feel like that was weird but somehow she just couldn't. It just seemed too much like what George should be doing.

"Dad. It's complicated to explain but, he controlled me before I snapped and had to kick the dog's ass," George said scowling at the selection of books and shaking her head in defeat. She touched the ground again holding only two thin volumes.

"So your dad helped you keep cool," Bobbi asked taking the old faded leather book George handed to her.

"Yeah, I mean, he was my master. He's still Seras' master. But after Ink pushed me off the edge his chain on me broke and I was completely responsible for myself. That's yeah, that's a big change. Sure I was strong before and I know I'm dangerous but before I had no chance of ever being on the same level as him. I was never that big of a threat as long as he held the chain on me and could stop me with a single word. Now I am. I don't have him as a buffer anymore. He can't directly control me like Sis."

"Well don't worry about it. You're still you and like your mom said, you stayed cool under pressure and made the right choice. You can control yourself."

"Yeah," George said softly. "I believe I can but it's still hard. What if what the queen said is true? What if I keep developing and my human side isn't strong enough to control the vampire? What if I can't fight back my instincts anymore when I'm older?"

Bobbi smacked the book onto the arm of her chair making George's head snap up in shock. She grinned as she shook her finger. She saw George looked confused and she said "You're doing it again. Stop worrying. It doesn't help to make yourself feel bad. It happened, George, be thankful everything came out well and use it as experience for the future."

"Speaking of which that's what the book is about. The future."

Bobbi had never actually looked at the title of the aged book in her hand she had used to startle George. She glanced at it and stifled a laugh.

"Is this seriously a spell book, George?"

Becky and Bobbi had the same exact expression for a split second. Wide eyed confusion and slight disbelief. Though it was from two very different sources. Becky could not believe that her master was trusting secrets of the family to an outsider and Bobbi couldn't believe that she was holding an actual spell book.

"Yeah. You are in charge of keeping me out of trouble, aren't you?"

The wry grin that spread across Georges face made Bobbi smile. It was good to see her finally let the tension drop off after getting into so much trouble.

"Yeah, I am.

"My mother told you to run if you ever see me snap, right? Well I'm telling you to not just run and call her. I don't know how strong I really am yet. I want you to have some kind of defense or offense. This is a diary of the most powerful spells used to fight vampires. It takes the knowledge of the Hellsing family and preserves it. I want you to make sure you always have this with you. That way, Bobbi, if you can't stop me completely you can at least by yourself enough time to call my mother."

"Thanks," Bobbi said. She brushed her wavy purple hair out of her eyes and scowled at the length of it momentarily. "I'm glad you're being honest about this and finally moving past it. Wait what are you going to read?"

George blushed as she held up the book in her other hand. If Bobbi was going to tease her about it, then she might as well get it over with.

_Men vs. Women: A guide to basic sexual interaction. _

"A guide to basic…. Sexual interaction? What the hell are you reading that for? I'm sure the Old One would jump at the chance to explain that crap to you better than that book can."

"Bobbi think about that sentence okay, really, think about what you just said."

"Oh," Bobbi muttered as Becky tossed a clump of notebook paper at her to bounce on her head.

"That was for being an idiot, Babs. There is no way Master would go to Grandmaster. Think of the emotional scarring. I mean really. "

"Yeah, I can't imagine talking to dad or to mother. So I figured I might as well see what I can find out on my own."

"Oh, really?"

"And why exactly would you be interested in 'Basic Sexual interactions', Master'?"

George blushed as Becky glared down at her from leaning over her chair.

'_Becky and her issues,'_ George thought as she took a deep breath. She turned and pouted, looking as adorable and pathetic as she could. She stuck out her lip and held the book to her chest as she looked up at Becky.

"But, Becky, how else am I supposed to learn these things? I do have you to think about. I know how I… affect you. I need to know exactly what the limit is."

"Master…," Becky muttered. The tall girl twirled a lock of her long brown hair and smiled. Her master did care she did notice. "Please read the book."

George hated to manipulate her thrall like this but it was easier that way. If she simply made Becky feel better then she didn't have to deal with her clinginess.

'_It's for the greater good. It's for the greater good!' _George recited in her head as she saw Bobbi give her a pointedly suspicious look. George managed to scream at her with her eyes 'DO NOT SAY A WORD.'

And so with the quiet flip of pages… the smell of roasting chicken… and almost constant bickering George averted another disaster.


	43. Chapter 43

A dark and stormy night. That was probably the only way to really describe it. The rain fell down in sheets, periodically lit by the harsh crack of lightning from the clouds. It created an almost unbreakable bubble around the town streets, some still barely changed from his last time in the city.

The neon signs though, they had never been around. Nor the cars parked on the side, or the lamps that flickered and vainly illuminated the water that fell around them.

It was different, but he was still the same. The same man who stalked the dark and rainy nights, the same clothes, old leather and mail that glistened under the clinging rain. The same killer who watched patiently as one last car drove along the empty alleyway, its windshield wipers beating the rain away in a drollingly exhaustive pattern.

He watched, portraying no emotion or impetuous impulse, as the stocky man slowly pulled into the last available space, then drew an umbrella out of the doorway to block the heavy rain. He glanced about the dark alley, but never peered into the shadows, instead brushing off his suitcase, locking the door, and heading into an old apartment just out of sight.

Several moments passed, time shown only by the rain falling across the light, that of the lanterns illuminating the street, and the light pollution of the city at his back. The seat of one of the world's largest empires, yet no one was out on that dark night, in that dark alleyway, to watch the figure pass out of the darkness, stalking slowly across the street.

The man inside hung is coat up, wearily kicking his soaked shoes into the corner. He hardly even glanced up as the door spoke up, a heavy rapping breaking through the otherwise silent foyer.

"Work again?" He sighed, making no move to answer the door. It was a terrible night and he'd just got home, he could say he had passed out as soon as he arrived.

The rapping returned, more insistent and much louder, shaking the oaken door on its hinges. Once, then twice, each knock louder and stronger.

"Not going to leave me alone, are you?" He grumbled, looking at the frosted glass that marked his doorway. He couldn't see the figure, but outside, in this little corner of the street, was pitch black. "Okay, I'm coming! Geeze..."

He turned, smoothing his clothes out and stepping toward the door when the final knock landed, so hard and loud that the bolt itself was torn from the wall, swinging open with a violent torrent of wind and rain. Lightning erupted from the sky, illuminating the figure who stood outside, his garb a mix of black leathers and chainmail, a uniform so old and worn that it hadn't been seen in use for a hundred years.

Inside, the man shrunk back, even more so when the dark figure took a single step inside.

"So, he sent you, did he? Trying to scare me off?" He barked, shrinking back despite his harsh tone and bitter expression. "Well you're too late; I'll never change my vote!"

Another bolt of lightning cracked the sky apart, and the figure stepped forward, drawing a long, vicious blade. As the sky went dark once more, he held it aloft, and swung.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Bobbi, zooming over the slick damp pavement, couldn't wait to get to school. She was a whole new person and she missed being able to see her friends. The dark heavy clouds could not darken her mood like they did the sky. It was probably going to rain again today. Over the summer a whole lot had changed… and she was hoping to leave a few people in particular impressed. The engine of her brand new motorcycle rumbled and seemed to breathe under her and she pushed it just that little bit faster. Her new pet, affectionately named Hammer, snarled as she slid into the parking lot of her high school. The entire lot went quiet and envious eyes stared at her as she dropped her feet to the ground and killed the engine. Sure it was shiny, new, loud, and bold; but it would never replace her first bike. As pitiful as it had been, as rust caked and beaten as it had been, she had restored it with her own two hands. The time she had spent with that bike and with George would always be her first love. And speaking of George, Bobbi couldn't wait to see what changes had occurred in her. It was the ringing school bell that pulled Bobbi out of her thoughts. She pulled the shiny black helmet off and tossed her head back, revealing straight black hair. It danced just above her shoulders. She pouted and she swiped it back to remove the helmet head. She kind of missed the purple, but it was time for a change.

"Nice, very nice," a familiar voice trilled. The predatory edge behind it told her who it was. Bobbi smiled as she heard the subtle sharpness of danger in that voice. When the hair on the back of her neck stood up she knew George was just behind her.

"Thanks," Bobbi said. She turned, making the chains attached to her belt jingle. Bobbi grinned when she saw one of her closest friends.

"How was the summer, George?" The sun glinted off of the thin bar piecing her eyebrow as she smothered George in a hug.

"Bobbi. Crushing me!"

"Sorry, vertically challenged vampire. So, summer was..."

"Oh, the usual. I actually did manage to stay out of trouble though."

"Looks like you still didn't manage to hit that growth spurt yet, hmm?. Maybe you should drink less blood and more milk."

George growled at her friend who had managed to shoot up over the summer. George just seethed in envy as she gave her "grown" friend the once over. She puffed up her still 'modesty designed' chest, and said "Shut the hell up, Bobbi. I'm not that short." George held her head up and flipped her shoulder length platinum hair as she turned away. "So you updated the look? When did you get the piercings?"

Bobbi giggled slightly while George stood up taller. Bobbi leaned forward and rested her torso on top of George's head. She ruffled the blond strands and thought, '_Poor George, she hasn't grown any, has she?'_

"Oh, last month." Bobbi let her tongue slip out to trail over the cool metal bead placed just above her upper lip. "You like? The bar I just got this week." George looked up and saw the bar piercing Bobbi's eyebrow and the two sparkling gemstones along it.

George narrowed her deep crimson eyes as Bobbi patted her considerably less high head. Bobbi noticed that they had taken on more of an almond shape lending just a touch of exoticness to the ghostly pale George. All off a sudden, Bobbi noticed something; or rather the lack of something. Shouldn't she be cringing at multiple death threats by now?

"So where's my worst enemy," Bobbi asked as she and George walked to class.

"Becky? She's probably crying at home. She graduated last year, remember? As much as she hangs on me, she's still older than me."

"I figured she'd find some way to end up back here." Bobbi held up her hands in a 'don't hurt me gesture' and said, "I thought she was going to stay back a year to stay here with you."

"Nope. No way was my mother letting that happen. And don't even get me started on Dad."

"Hahaha, somehow I keep expecting her to jump out of the bushes at me."

"So where's your little girlfriend? The hellion."

"She's not my girlfriend, George, and I have no idea where she is."

"You want her to be though, don't you?"

"Hey Bobbi, looking good." One of the boys from George's old chemistry class purred. George felt the boy's heart speed up as his eyes ran over Bobbi's wide hips poured into tight dark washed jeans. They lingered on her round rear as her spike heeled boots made her sway slightly.

George just rolled her eyes as Bobbi gave him a quick wink in greeting. Pleasantly acknowledged, he came over to them. He slung an arm around Bobbi and grinned.

"Hey, George, where's your sister?"

"College. So move along. She's out of your league."

"Ya know, if your weren't so short, you'd be datable. You got good curves. But I could go to jail just being near you," he chuckled. George hissed at him and he wisely ducked behind Bobbi. "Later girls," he called skipping out into the crowd.

"Why you little! Come back here, Bastard!" George snarled, seeking to tear out his throat.

Bobbi just snickered and grabbed George's wrist before she could chase after him.

"Stop it, George."

"Damn," George grumbled. It was bad enough she still looked like a kid she was completely embarrassed by her lack of height.

"If it's any consolation George, I love being seen with you."

George nodded as they followed the crowd towards the main school building. The crowd thickened as they passed by the gate and Bobbi stood on her toes to peek over a few gawking students. A whirl of excitement seemed to engulf them as kids stopped and gathered to see who was coming. George groaned as her view was blocked as she very subtly hovered a few feet off the ground to look over Bobbi's shoulder. Both of their jaws dropped to the ground simultaneously as they watched Olivia and her brother Michael slide out of a shiny luxury automobile that Olivia was obviously driving.

"God have mercy." Bobbi gasped, her tongue rolling to the floor as Olivia slid her big designer shades up on the top of her head.

"Damn, she looks like an adult." Bobbi crooned, as George poked her in the back of the head.

Olivia's features were more mature. Olivia grinned as she slung the perfectly matched to her outfit bag over her shoulder and started walking. Her face on that perfect angle was amazing. Her eyes were sharpened and seemed to pop with the mascara and shadow framing them. Olivia licked her lips, somehow managing to not even smudge the bright red lipstick that matched her nails. Her light red hair had been pulled back into high pony tail and swished behind her. George only grew angrier as she heard boys' heartbeats race and their desires cloud the air with a thick fog of lust.

It wasn't until she saw Michael that she brightened. He too had grown. He was taller and his chest was broader. He had short neat cut brown hair and almond piercing eyes. He was definitely quickly becoming a man. He was still lean, but it was all lean muscle. The Fathers at the mission were defiantly training him well. George actually grew jealous as she could hear the thoughts of the other girls.

_"Oh my god, he's gorgeous."_

_"Oooh, I want him to take me to homecoming."_

_"Man, I may change my faith, if he'd be my priest."_

Of course Olivia graced Bobbi with a hug that she had no idea was awkward for their punk friend. Olivia kept her arm around Bobbi as she glanced around and then down at George.

"Well, well, are you lost, little girl?"

"Shut up! I thought nuns were supposed to be modest. You look like a painted hussy."

"Aww, how cute. The little one can talk. Someone is just jealous that the height fairy passed her by."

"Leave her alone, Liv." Michael said before he swooped George up and nearly crushed her in a hug. Michael voice was much deeper than last year. And now he completely dwarfed George. He cradled the blond bloodsucker against his side and she blushed. "See, Liv, she's not that little. She fits just fine."

"Hello, dessert."

"George, stop calling me that."

"Sorry," George said fidgeting slightly as Michael sat her down. "Old habits. You will always be my most sinful habit."

"I thought your sister was you most sinful habit. Where is your little necktie anyway?"

"She graduated."

Again, the morning bell rang.

"Come on, George, it's a new school year. Don't want to be late." George took a moment to relish the other girls' jealousy as he slug his arm around her and carted her off to class.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

As the bell rang for the second time, a pair of very sharp eyes scanned the crowd moving into the building. He took in everything with the accuracy of a laser and then took a moment to tap at the keys of his smart phone, an expensive, if otherwise ordinary device, and disappeared into the crowd.

His mind had begun spinning wild ideas, and passing silently through the crowd gave him the chance to connect them like the puzzle pieces they were.. Every person he passed was added into a category, sifted through one by one, and grouped accordingly. All except the three standing around the blonde girl. A single glance was all he spared them before moving on. They never even turned to notice him, no one did, but it made it all so much easier to observe and gather information. It was so useful to be unnoticed, because he did so love his information.

Everything could be whittled down to it in the end, and he believed he had just found something very worthy of study.

George slammed her locker and was actually surprised when Bobbi leaned on her head again.

"Bobbi, I know you're doing my mom a favor by keeping me out of trouble, but ah, don't turn into Becky. I just got used to having my own space again."

"Hey, she's right. You are comfortable."

"Say that again ," George growled, felling her blood pressure spike in anger. "And I swear to God I will eat you." Bobbi grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Why, George, I had no idea you were into that sort of thing. I'll be thinking about that offer." George blushed and looked up to see Bobbi run her tongue over the metal bead just above her lip slowly. She flicked the stud carefully and ran her tongue over it again.

George shut her eyes and tried to block that image immediately as Bobbi laughed.

"Ya know, for a vampire you're awfully prudish," Bobbi mentioned as she slammed her locker closed too. Apparently it was directly above George's this year.

"Blame my mother."

"I'll catch up with you for lunch. I think they're having burgers today."

Another locker quietly closed and a few keys on the Smartphone were quietly tapped as George and Bobbi split towards their respective classes. He cocked his head quietly and pushed his thin glasses up to cover his eyes.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Bobbi followed Olivia as they walked down the hall to class. All the new freshmen were trying to get their books together, trying to find their classes, or just conveying their hopes that they would be popular this year.

"Ah, so lovely isn't it, seeing all the freshman struggle. Do you need help, honey?"

The girl looked up and was dazzled by Olivia and nodded. The self proclaimed queen graced the younger girl with a smile and held out a perfectly manicured hand. The freshman looked dumb for a moment until Olivia merely said, "Your map."

"Oh, yes, of course." stuttered the girl, as she pulled her student map out of her math book.

"Barbara, aren't you in this same class?" Olivia asked and Bobbi leaned over Olivia's shoulder to look down over the map and nodded. Bobbi made no move to put more space between them as she continued to lean on Olivia.

"You're in the advanced classes?" questioned Bobbi, with a smirk. "You're gonna love George." she laughed.

"Oh, now don't frighten the poor girl on her first day of school. We're supposed to help them steer clear of trouble. Not push them head long off a cliff into the jaws of a devil."

The girl obviously confused just looked from Olivia to Bobbi and hoped the mystery would be made clear. Olivia just looked down at her and smiled.

"All you need to know is stay away from George Hellsing. She is nothing but trouble."

The girl nodded and prepared to follow Bobbi to class.

"Babs." called Olivia, with a very angelic look to her. "Don't go leading our lambs astray now. Not everyone can handle George Hellsing."

Bobby thought about that. She hated to admit it, but Olivia was right. Beside, George being a vampire was supposed to be a secret. A secret which could be easily kept the fewer friends she had.

"You're right. This way little lamb. Follow me into the light."

Olivia smiled as she watched them walk away. Bobbi really was a good kid, despite how she chose to dress. But Olivia would see to it that her young "charge" remained a good kid. Even if she had to kill George Hellsing to do it.

**HELLSINGHELLSINGHELLSING**

"Sir Nash is dead." Sir Irons' voice was calm and informative and that was what made the news so shocking. Integra's eyes blinked of their own accord as she took in the information. "From preliminary reports, George Hellsing killed him. Not only was her DNA found at the scene of the crime, but a dagger being the Hellsing crest was...."

"WHAT?!"

Sir Irons took his ear from the phone and just looked at it. He sighed heavily and when he could no longer hear the yelling he lifted his reciever back to his ear. God, Integra Hellsing had a great pair of lungs and from who did this young woman learn to swear so much. Even her father in his most drunken state couldn't have sworn that much, so fast, and in so many different languages.

"Yes, Sir Integra, in fact that is why I am calling you. I know what the police have found. Now I want to know what you and your vampires find."

Integra hung up the phone and bellowed, her voice seeming to shake the very foundation of the ancient manor. "ALUCARD!!!"

He bled into the room from the left wall, seeming to step though it ever so calmly as he stretched.

"You hollered, O great one."

"Take Seras and go to Sir Nash's house. I want you to find his real murders."

"Ah, so the fashion police finally had enough of his sense of dress. I swear that man was worse than you were."

Integra didn't laugh nor did she raise an eyebrow at him. She considered shooting Alucard but figured it would only keep him in her office longer than neccesary. "Alucard, if you keep laughing they'll hang your daughter for murder. "

Alucard stopped laughing and frowned. "What happened?"

'Sir Nash was murdered in his own home last night by person or persons unknown. George's DNA was found on his neck and one of our daggers, the kind that Becky likes to play with, was also found at the scene of the murders. So take Seras over there and found out what really happened!"

"So commanded and so it shall be done," Alucard said, dissappearing from her sight. He said nothing, but Seras felt the tension as she vanished to follow her Master

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Minutes later, Seras and Alucard arrived at the home of Sir Nash. Glass crunched under his boots, and Seras turned to look at him disapprovingly. He froze and backed up a step. Alucard was actually impressed that she could muster that much intense anger.

"If you don't mind, Master, stay out of my crime scene," Seras growled, crouching back down in her corner of the room. Alucard was intent to stand out of the way and watch the door. As much experience as the centuries old vampire had gained, one thing he wasn't fond of was sifting through dirt looking for clues.

"Hmm," she muttered letting her gloved hand and red eyes take in every minute unseen detail. "These footprints are much to large to be George's. And they smell funny." Seras pursed her lips. Alucard didn't glance over, but she never expected a decent response from him. Alucard felt her energy spread out over the place, feeling the steps and vibrations of the fight that had taken place here. "Everything is smashed," She mentioned, motioning to the broken vases and glass at her feet, "Or torn or cut, but he died instantly. I'm betting the cops won't even pick up on that."

"They set the scene," Alucard said, crushing bits of vase under his heavy black boots and grinned. "Wonderful props too, but who are the actors, and what is the play?" Alucard asked with a fanged smile. He felt the energy flowing all around this room and he knew instantly that they were not dealing with a foolish human killing an even more foolish and unfortunate human.

"_George is set to act in this scene,"_ Seras thought to her master, who barely nodded at the news…

----------------Hellsing

An hour later Integra stood on her office, and paced as Alucard filled her in mentally on their findings. The meeting was still going on, but she'd been called away for their findings. Now she could only rub her brow in frustration. "All they're doing is pinning blame to everything in sight and seeing if it sticks…" She muttered in frustration. "Tell me you have something."

"Nothing good," Alucard admitted, dancing along the edge of her vision. He seemed to come into sudden focus as he pulled the hat from his head.

Seras, standing somberly at his side, rolled her eyes. Then she nodded at his summary. "Sir, he was killed instantly, that much I could tell easy. The destruction, defense wounds… the fighting...All of it staged."

"Why?" Integra asked, trying to strike at the point. She irritably pulled at the tips of her gloves and glared at her vampires. The damned table and its idiots. The damned vampires and their games.

"To convince them that a more beastly creature took his life, rather than a cold blooded murderer, most likely, Sir." Alucard laughed at her specific wording, but Integra granted her a confused look.

"I found saliva on his neck, George's. I don't know how this happened, but it's obviously a set up to take out George"

"How the hell does someone get vampire saliva and live to tell of it!?"

"It may have been contaminated after the fact, Sir." Seras held out her hand and a knife hovered a few centimeters from her hand and Integra grabbed it. "Also, one of Becky's knives, silver, covered in his blood, and look it has the Hellsing crest. It's far too small to have killed him though. It wasn't even in a lethal area."

Integra leaned against the wall, trying to wrap her mind around what Seras was saying. Alucard just stood in the shadows smiling. She twirled the knife around and stared at the blood covered Hellsing crest. How could this be so well planted? Who could have snuck into Hellsing and stolen their knife? Who could have managed to take George's saliva?

"Sir Integra," Seras began. "I might not speak up all the time, but I'd like to help." When she was sure she had Integra's attention, Seras continued. "That evidence may have 'disappeared', but someone knows it existed, and someone put it there for a reason."

Integra nodded, replacing the glasses on her face. "I'll find out what I can."

"I'll mention Nash to George later; see if she reacts at all. I don't think they ever spoke personally…"

"Do it. Alucard, keep your eyes open. I have a meeting to attend to."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George blinked when she opened the door to Hellsing manner. The place was in utter chaos. Walter buzzed past her twice breathing hard. Phones rang almost nonstop and she heard her mother yelling obscenities loud enough to wake up the dead. Actually she had woken the dead considering how she could hear her father yelling as well.

"What's going on here?"

George quietly maneuvered through the throngs of people running through the halls of Hellsing manor. The guards were all armed an on full alert. The screaming escalated as she turned down the hall that led to her mother's office.

"DAMN IT, INTEGRA!" George heard a heavy male voice scream. "For all we know your demented daughter could have done this!"

"How dare you insinuate such a thing, Sir Walsh," Integra muttered. She leaned back in her chair and pointed a glare at the man across the table. "Sir Nash was one of George's supporters. He was the one who believed she could be an advantage against the monsters. She is under strict supervision and would never kill a member of this table."

"She. Is. Not. Human." One of the older members screamed as George stopped in her tracks. Someone was dead? They thought she had killed someone. George ran and decided to take the advice from her one therapy session and stay in a child's place. She would leave this mess to the adults, mostly, her mother.

"Shut Up, Sir Walsh." Sir Iron's voice boomed around the office and all eyes were turned to him. The old general stood up and every inch of him was commanding. "I will not have this holy organization devolve into a goddamned soapbox for your own petty problems. We are adults, we have been wronged, we need to find out who would dare to attack us this way. Am I understood? Leave you attitudes up your asses until you leave this room."

"Sir Irons," I believe that it is highly possible that culprit is among us. Think about it," Sir Adams commented. He looked across the table and pointed glared at both Walsh and Integra. "Look at how we reacted. The entire table is in uproar. Couldn't this be just what the culprit wanted?"

"NO!" Several members yelled but Adams simply shook his head and continued. " As we are now, we're far to muddled to be effective and our leader is being openly questioned. We just lost one of our most useful informing members. Does no one else see blatant usurping in this?"

"Like any of us would have the iron balls to do this!"

Integra Hellsing was livid. She could barely contain her angry and it took all of her mental control and some more to logically speak to the members of the round table without becoming a raving angry mother.

"Where was George last night?!" accused Sir Walsh, with every intention of having George put down.

"George was in her room; doing her homework!"

"Anyone with her?"

"Becky was with her. George is under constant surveillance. Becky watches her at home and Bobbi watches her at school."

"Her thrall?" scoffed Sir Walsh. "And she would tell us exactly what George has told her to tell us. George is a goddamned vampire!! How the hell would a human defend themselves against her mind tricks?"

"George isn't like that!!" Integra practically screamed at Sir Walsh. "I'm sorry your son was killed. I read his file. But your son had become inhuman; a monster acting on his vampiric instincts. George was...."

"Doing the same thing!" charged Sir Walsh, now pointing an accusing finger at Integra.

"But unlike your son. George repented of her actions. George was still capable of conscience thought. Your son wasn't! George even went to a Catholic Priest seeking forgiveness. Did your son?!"

The rest of the table was quiet as the shouting match continued and again it was Sir Irons that reigned them in and under control.

"That is enough!" he ordered. Sir Irons didn't need to yell. His voiced carried all the intensity and command that made all the members of the table freeze and halt their speech.

Sir Walsh and Sir Hellsing, although silent, angrily stared each other down.

"Let us look at the facts. Sir Nash was at home. The wound on his neck was in keeping with a sword strike. George does not kill with a sword."

"She has been schooled in swordsmanship, has she not?" Sir Walsh interrupted, having the audacinty to slam his hand on the table. He pointedly flinched when all eyes turned to him. "I can not believe you are overlooking the danger of this unchained monster living here.

"She has. I trained George in fencing and swordsmanship myself, but if George were intent on killing you, she wouldn't need a sword to do it."

"Couldn't this just be her covering her tracks?" A quiet voice asked from the other end of the table "I mean George is highly intelligent."

"George did not do this act. That I know." Sir Irons' voice silenced the room as he nodded to the man at the end of the table. "Besides if she were that intelligent this overwhelming evidence would not have been left behind."

"How...?"

"I have my own men watching George. Weren't you the one to sugggest that, Sir Walsh. She did not leave this house."

"You tagged my child, Sir Irons?"

"Yes, naturally," Sir Irons, said nonchalantly. He shrugged his wide shoulders and turned back to the table. "I had her tagged when Father Anderson of the Iscariot Organization "cured" her."

"Sir Irons, that was un...."

"It was completely necessary, Sir Hellsing. Make no mistake. I know George is unique. I understand how useful she could be and how dangerous, but I will have my vampires under control. And since she isn't bound like Alucard and Seras, she will be tailed."

To this Integra could say nothing. After all, this "tag" was the only solid proof they had that George was where she was supposed to be.

"Sir Integra, George notwithstanding, we are still left with the fact that someone is targeting the Round table members. You should..."

"I thank you for your concern, but Alucard...."

"You put too much faith in your "vampires"," Walsh snarled and a quiet ruble of agreement rose behind him and he enjoyed a quiet moment of triumph. Seeds of fear were there now. If a vampire had gotten one of them, why wouldn't one come for more? Who was to say that Integra herself would not send them after her allies.

"But you must admit," chuckled Alucard as he and Seras bleed into the room. "We are good, thorough, fast, and we work cheap."

"Can it, Alucard. What did you and Seras find out?" demanded Integra, wanting to end this idiotic belief that George did this.

"Well," began Seras. "Sir Nash came home from work late, about eleven-twenty two. He sat in his chair and was visited by someone who proceeded to kill him."

Alucard used his vampiric abilities to display Sir Nash's room before their eyes. The shadows spalyed from the light not yet turned on. His jacket tossed loosely across the chair and his shoes tossed carelessly in a corner. Everything showing a man drained and waiting for rest. The old soft brown interior of an old English gentleman lit up before their eyes. They watched as Seras and Alucard inspected the room for clues.

"Seras and I went over the old man's room with a fine tooth comb, as you humans say. Except our comb is much tinier and much less likely to leave tangles."

"Enough Alucard!" Integra fought the urge to shoot him in front of the entire table and step on his corpse. "Seras, please tell the table what you found."

"Well, Sirs, there were claw marks on the door...."

"Then it was really George?" Sir James said, shuttering at the thought of a monster entering his home and killing him. "We're all in danger."

"Thank You! You understand the implication of this attack then, Sir James."

Sir Irons said nothing, he just raised an eyebrow at Sir Walsh which told him to be quiet. Sir Walsh merely grinned at winning his first small victory.

"Continue Seras."

"Yes, Sir Integra. There was the smell of blood, brimstone... and... chocolate."

"Blood, brimstone, and chocolate? That's an odd smell."

"Not really," Alucard said after a morbid chuckle. "Dead humans smell like blood, Vampires smell like brimstone, hell spawn and all.

"And little girls love chocolate...." finished Sir Walsh, giving off an air of superiority like he had won.

"George wouldn't...!"Seras shouted.

"She didn't," laughed Alucard, fading through the space to end up behind Integra with his arms folded. He glared out at the table suspecting her and his daughter ominously and smiled. Even you humans could smell it without even entering the house. I do wish you humans hadn't be so thorough in cleaning it up. I could tell you who did it if there had been any blood left. It's not like us vampires to kill without leaving bite marks. If George is an unstable as you say no way would she have been able to be soaked in that mans blood and stay calm enough to leave. I don't even think Seras could. "

"See, gentleman, my daughter did not do this. It is a blatant attack on Hellsing and on our stability. Whoever did this is trying to drive us apart. I say we need to have Sir Irons increase our defenses.

"She also has no motive," Alucard reminded them matter-of-factly. "That is one of the things you humans look for in crimes like these. That and you always follow the money."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Neither George nor Becky had been invited to the meeting to discuss the situation or to defend themselves. George only continued to do her homework. She had been blamed for stuff before. She trusted and truly believed that her mother would get them to see reason. Becky however, sat at the ventilation ducts and listened to all that went on.

"Master, those damn bastards! They're trying to pin Sir Nash's murder on you."

"That's nothing new," George said. She shrugged absently and kept writing in Italian and German at the same time. She had finished her school work hours ago. But Walter's homework always seemed to take longer because she had to do it in so many languages. "Give them enough time and they'll blame me for Global Warming too."

"That's not funny they're talking about hanging you."

"Funny, I thought murders were electrocuted."

"Master!"

George sighed and then looked at Becky. She looked like a scared rabbit. Her whole body was tense and her fingers were starting to bleed from her biting her nails down to the nub. George stood, walked over to Becky, and knelt before her. She caught Becky's eyes in hers.

"Don't worry so much. It'll make you grow old."

"But ..." whispered Becky, her worry making her almost sick.

"Trust mom and dad, they'll straighten this out. Trust me! Am I worried? No. So neither should you. Trust my mother and father. I do."

Becky thought about it and then nodded. George smiled, and then gently took Becky's head in her hands. She pulled the amazon-esq woman to curl against her and rubbed her long brown hair. It curled around her fingers carefully and hummed. "Don't worry, my sister. Everything will be fine. I promise. Relax, Becky, I'm not going to leave you again." Becky tightened her grip around George, nearly crushing the diminutive dhampire under her weight and her breast as she hugged her. George hummed quietly a soft tune that made no sense to anyone. Soon it was joined by Becky's snoring and her grip tightening to crush George like a personal body pillow.

Satisfied that her sister was sleeping well, George simply listened. Who had really killed Sir Nash, and why? Why was she going to be the fall guy? What she didn't know was who was to gain if she was gone. Sir Walsh may hate her and want her dead, but he wasn't so dishonorable as to resort to cold blooded murder. Most of the table were willing to leave her in her mother's hands given her inhuman nature so who wanted her out other than them?

_'The real question was...who's my enemy now?_

"Finally got your shadow to sleep, hmm, Draculina?"

"Yeah, Dad, she was worried."

"So you know what's going on?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Do you know who Sir Nash is?"

George considered it for a while. She patted Becky's head in time with her thoughts and simply shook her head. "Sir Nash, Sir Nash, nope doesn't ring a bell. Was he the guy with big bushy eyebrows and looked like a ferret."

"This is serious, George."

"So is every other day of my life. They've been trying to kill me for years. They almost succeeded four years ago with that damn cure of theirs."

"And they may yet succeed if we don't find the real murders. Walsh managed to get a few people scared of you again."

"Happy hunting, Dad. The smartest thing I can do is stay in my room. I'm grounded for life."

"Well, my little one learns from her mistakes." Alucard chuckled, laying a hand on his daughters little blond head.


	44. Chapter 44

History class was boring... even if it was history of mythology and religion. It didn't seem to interest her no matter what era they studied, what subject or country either. George always found it a bore to listen to a teacher rattle on about things that they were too young to know anything about. Now her father, on the other hand, someone who had lived in just about every era that was discussed in class could always make history interesting for her. Wars and political usurpations were told like they were yesterday. They were explained with detail that no book could even begin to capture. Events that changed the world were just things that people did to survive. History and their impact on the world made them epic heroes. George was half asleep as usual as the new history teacher began to drone.

"You know," he said, flipping open the book on his desk calmly. "I believe in opening the class with the wise words from the past. Today I would like to quote Edward R. Murrow in saying that, 'Difficulty is the excuse history never accepts.' I would like this class to ingrain that philosophy into your mind. Myths are not only stories. They are history in their own right. They are the history of human society and religion." His glasses caught the light and seemed to hide his eyes when he turned to the board and wrote Julius Cesar. "No, this is not the topic of today's lecture, it is my name." Several students snickered and the teacher shook his head. _'It happened every time, every damn time.' _ He merely shrugged and turned back around to face them. "Does anyone have any questions they'd like to ask me before we begin?"

"Yeah, tell us about your family." A girl said from the back, her face covered by the boy sitting in front of her. "They must be strange to give you a name like that.

The teacher cleared his throat before saying. "Well not really. It was really an accident. Is anyone here adopted?" I am. My name was Julius Randall before I was adopted. My father's name was Joseph Cesar. So it ended up being my name as well. I know I know. I'll wear an Olive branch crown tomorrow and a toga." The class laughed and the teacher merely nodded.

That statement actually made George raise her head. She looked at the teacher and instantly dismissed him. He couldn't even be as old as her mother. She briefly considered raising her hand, but shrugged off the desire easily. She simply tapped her claws against her desk and listened.

'_Why can't Bobbi be in this class with me instead of her? _George looked At Olivia's irritatingly perfect ponytail and sighed. _ 'I swear! I'm bored.'_

"My father is a carpenter and secretly wishes I was teaching shop instead of history. My family isn't that strange at all. My mother is a seamstress."

Olivia beamed at the obvious similarities. "Mr. Cesar," the beautiful young sanctified ward of the church said.

"Call me J.C. easier to avoid the 'Can I get you on that salad'. And the 'All hail the emperor' jokes if you do."

George rolled her eyes at Olivia's obvious brown nosing. George was relieved when the teacher called for them to begin by asking them all to put away their books. He got points for beginning with a movie.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George stretched, trying to erase all of the kinks out of her neck and shoulders. Napping was the fastest way George could "legally" pass the time in class. Lunchtime was a sweet parole from the insane torture of boring lectures. She was walking down the hall towards the cafeteria when she heard Michael and Olivia's voices. Olivia could go to hell for all George cared, but Michael...Michael was her heaven.

"But, Michael, think about it. His initials are J.C. He was adopted by a carpenter and his wife. He must be." theorized Olivia.

"I don't really think the second coming would be that obvious. Really. Would the reincarnation of the Christ want everyone to instantly recognize him?" mocked Michael, walking down the hall with his hands behind his head.

"That," Olivia said, making her long silky auburn ponytail swing, as she turned on her heels. "Is why he is a Mythological Literature teacher instead of a Pastor? The chosen one is called to spread the word, but he has simply chosen to spread the word of man not of God."

Kids were already enjoying their lunches and talking amongst themselves as Michael and Olivia entered the lunchroom.

"Fine, Liv, he's the second coming. We should all bow and prostrate ourselves in worship."

Michael looked down into his sister's eyes and grinned as she glared back at him. She turned and moved down the lunch line. Michael playfully smacked her with the tray and she hissed at him.

"Michael, that monster is having a horrible effect on you. I do believe you should go and seek absolution. Do you even know how sacrilegious that just was? I need to get you away from George."

"You know what they say, Olivia, Speak of the devil…," George said. She seemed to just step into line between them out of nowhere. The pair blinked at her obvious display of ability in a public place.

"So… uhm, yeah. Hi George." smiled Michael, obviously happy to see her, but not too sure of her public display.

"Hey, Mikey." George grabbed a tray out of a thin shadow hovering around her hands and Michael and Olivia blinked as no one seemed to notice the gesture but them. George held the tray out to Michael, grinned with a great leer and asked, "Want be Lunch?"

"Do lunch, George. You're supposed to ask if I want to 'DO' lunch."

"No I'm not. You're definitely more appetizing than the chicken sandwiches they're burning in the kitchen."

"George Hellsing! Do not make me exorcise you. I promised Barbara that I would leave you to the providence of God. But threaten my brother again and I will gladly make an exception."

George merely waved a hand making her long painted claws stand out. She scoffed and said, "Like you could. I'm not Emily Rose. My lunch offer still stands Michael. Well, as soon as we're far enough away from her that she doesn't make you smell like rancid fish."

"GEORGE!"

The diminutive dhampire leaned over, seeming to defy physics with the odd angle she could bend and not fall. "Hey, Bobbi."

"What ya' having for lunch?" Bobbi blatantly cut in line to be with her friends. She had slipped under the bar behind Olivia and the grumbles from kids behind her raised an alarm.

"Hopefully …," George looked at Michael and rolled her eyes at Olivia. "Red Catholic Chocolate."

"Okay," Bobbi said, following the trio of misfit 'frienamies' on the other side of the line. "What about for those of us that don't live on a liquid diet?"

"Chicken sandwiches," George and Michael said in unison.

Bobbi made a face so horrid that George laughed. George looked at the clock and realized they still had an hour and thirty minutes for lunch.

"Hmm? You guys want to go out for lunch." George shrugged and pointed to the kitchen while she looked at Bobbi and Olivia. Then finally she looked at Michael. "We can make it a double date."

"What!?" Olivia blared; she almost tripped when her heels caught in one of the many holes in the floor tiles. "A double date? With who?"

"I was making a joke, Liv."

"You. Do. Not. Call. Me. That. Midget!" Olivia's face reddened, as they neared the end of the line.

"Fine, last call. I can get us anywhere in the city in under a minute so… lunch anyone?"

"Fine, as long as I'm off the menu." Michael said, laughing at his sister's red face and stiff shoulders.

"Disappointed, but I'll deal. Bobbi? Olivia Claymore?"

"If my brother goes with you. I go. I can't have you eating him without witnesses that are not afraid of you." Olivia's pompous grin made George wince, but she was civil and simply nodded.

"Bobbi leaned over Olivia's shoulder and said, "Sure, I'm game for ditching. I'll do anything to escape chicken sandwich hell, George." Bobbi put her tray down on the thin metal rails of the lunch line. "Where are you taking us, Diminutive Dhampire?"

"Bobbi, need I remind you that you are my second favorite food. Everyone out of the line."

George leaned down and slid under the little bar that marked the lunch line as did Michael. Olivia, rolled her eyes and followed suit, carefully keeping her fitted denim skirt in place. The trio followed George's bobbing blond head as she led them out of the cafeteria and into the empty hallway. She grabbed Bobbi's hand and slid he arm though Michael's. Olivia looked and simply Grabbed Bobbi's other hand as George pulled them though the shadows.

A soft click from the camera of a cell phone went off and then the buzz of the same Smartphone as its owner entered the cafeteria. "Very interesting. I do believe we have a marvelous little mystery here.

--------

"Sweet Wonderful Escape! Freedom," Bobbi cheered. She bounced in overblown excitement as they reappeared on the street just outside the gates of the school.

"Barbara, please, be more refined."

Bobbi just grinned and stuck her tongue out at Olivia and jumped again to pump her fist.

Olivia tried to stifle the laughed as Bobbi flung her arms wide and swirled in the open sunlight. The formerly purple haired punk leapt into a puddle splashing Olivia. And George and Michael rolled their eyes. However instead of the torrent of enflamed anger, they only got a riotous laugh and Bobbi grinning.

"So, any requests," George asked, leaning against the rough bricks that made up the school gate. "I can get us anywhere."

"Um, I think I'd like seafood," Olivia said, while wringing out her shirt. Bobbi pulled off her thick leather jacket and handed it to Olivia. Bobbi got smacked by Olivia's ponytail as the young ginger haired girl tried to shake the water out of her hair. Michael and George snorted at the silly display.

"Seafood sounds good to me," Bobbi tossed over her shoulder. Bobbi brushed her fingers through her chin length black hair and groaned. She wiped the water off of her face and apologized, "Sorry about soaking you, Liv."

"I'm not picky. Anything is fine by me, George." Michael leaned on George's head and she growled at him.

"Sorry, Michael, that is my official armrest." Bobbi mimicked him leaning forward and down to just about where Georges head would be just under her collar bone. "It's much cuter when I do it."

"Bobbi ,do it, and I swear I will drop you in the shadows and leave you there."

"What!? Why am I the only one who get's threatened?" Bobbi looked falsely insulted and took a step back as if she had been stabbed and clutched her chest.

"Michael has a reserved seat on my plate. He knows his fate. So everyone is okay with seafood? I know a place, Baleen's Seafood is not far from here."

"Lead on, vertically challenged vampire." George grabbed Michael and rolled her eyes at his vertically challenged comment. The other two joined up in their previous positions and they met the ground again in a dark... alley across the street from the restaurant. It really wouldn't have looked good to just appear out of thin air with three people behind her. They looked both ways, crossed the street, and filed into Baleen's seafood. The waitress greeted them warmly and sat them down at a table. She took the drink order and then left to place their order.

"So, Michael," George said, grinning as she leaned agaisnt the big catholic candy bar.

"No, George."

"Oh come on!" George leaned back up straight and turned to face the boy sitting next to her. "Unless you've learned to read minds you don't even know what I was going to ask you. I do actually like you I wasn't going to ask you anything bad."

Michael rolled his eyes and placed his elbows on the table. "Are you serious? I know you, George, and that's enough."

"Why don't you leave my brother alone? As you can see he isn't interested in letting you eat him."

Bobbi smacked Olivia and gave her a patented, 'be nice and be quiet' look. Olivia huffed but remained silent.

"Why don't you get a real boyfriend? I thought the Catholic Church frowned on incest." The girls continued to glare at each other for a moment and Bobbi and Michael could feel the tension between them thicker than molasses.

"George," Bobbi said wisely breaking the tension by demanding George's attention. George's head shot up to look at her friend across the table.

"Yeah, Bobbi." Bobbi let her hand slide down to her side and then her eyes widened. She turned shoved her hand into the deep pocket of her jacket that Olivia was still wearing. "Remember this book I borrowed from you last month?"

"Yeah, is something wrong with it?"

"Two words, George, Guns." Bobbi paused dramatically as she dropped the book on to the table. She flipped though it to the very detailed hand drawn illustrations. "And....magic." She briefly considered telling her friends about her experiments the other day.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

The quiet picnic table was empty. His assumption about yesterdays rain and no one being outside had proven correct. He tapped his pencil against the slightly damp table as he looked at the picture on the phone.

"Hmm?"

He wrote down a list of strange things that matched the admitedly limites list of attributes he had. Perhaps her physical appearance could be a clue. He scanned the picture again and made a few adjustments to his notes.

"Pale."

"Red eyes."

"Ability of teleportation."

Only one person in this school stood out. Everyone else easily fit into their category. That wasn't unusual. They were young and still developing. But this young girl by the name of George Abigail Hellsing. On first look, she is nothing special, except for the fact that she doesn't seem to have hit her growth spurt yet. However, the girl has been displaying some very unusual abilities. She bears further study. I will keep an eye on this one. She may prove useful to me."

The notebook was slid shut and he stood up as the bell rang letting him know that lunch was half over.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

The headless horseman groaned silently as it's master paced irritably. "Damn it! I figured you could do this job properly. I did not want the man dead, but he was my biggest opposition. That monstrous thing is what killed my son. I can't let her continue to be a threat to me. To all people."

Why couldn't they see the truth of how evil she was? Sure she was a child, but she was perilously close to being more than he could handle. Without Integra's pet monster he had no hope if she kept getting more powerful. He needed Integra to be forced to see how George was replaceable. She had time to have another child. Sure it would hurt, but it would pass. And the world would be rid of a dangerous predator. And the truth would save thousands of lives. That monster was unstable and if her father was any indication then she would only grow madder in time. More morbid and more dangerous. It pained him to look at the ring that gave him control over this monster. Monsters. He was using one to kill another. Was it really worth it?

"Yes, it is." He said reassuring himself with a swig of the steadying brandy in his glass. "She has already taken one innocent girl's soul and if she actually matures she could reproduce. Integra does this almost every day. Her beast kills his own kind. If she had simply agreed to bind George then perhaps his drastic actions wouldn't be necessary. The knight, Sir Walsh, reluctantly turned to face the lumbering monster across from him. It bowed, unnatural and frightening in how similar it was to a normal decapitated person. "You, you need to scare the knights. Another incident so close to the murder will surely sway their vote. Go to the Hellsing Manor and attack Integra." It will definitely shake her enough to listen to reason." The large headless beast seemed to shudder as he lifted his heavy booted feet. "Forgive me comrades. But I can't let your blindness destroy us."

--------------

George and Bobbi babbled in what appeared to be a completely different language as they both stared in wonder at the book. It was then that Michael realized they were speaking a whole different language, Romanian.

"George, what are you and Bobbi talking about, Michael asked. He bit the head off of a tasty stuffed shrimp as the two girls babbled in their secret language. They pointed and scribbled notes in the margins of the old book. "Are you plotting?"

George grinned at Michael mischievously. "Let me bite your finger and I'll tell you. You go great with lobster, I can tell. You can be desert.'

Michael chuckled, patted George's head in pity and said, "Sorry George, but no. If you give a mouse a cookie...."

"Will you stop trying to put the bite on my brother?" Olivia merely looked annoyed this time. No yelling and no threats of exorcism just exasperation.

"Oh, Keep your cross on, Olivia. I was only teasing. Michael, why don't you come over some time. I'll teach you Romanian."

"Because he doesn't need to-" interrupted Olivia. Her high flutey voice cut through George's deeper one easily and turned all heads to her. "Father McKinney can teach him any language on earth, even yours."

"I bet." smiled George. "But it won't be as much fun. I can provide incentive. I can make it a lot more interesting for him to learn."

Olivia shuttered at the implication. What had happened between them other than that one kiss? How much had that affected her? Had she always been this big of a letch?

Bobbi rolled her eyes thumped Olivia upside her perfectly made up face and said, "We were just talking about guns which her family owns and magic which her family also has knowledge of. I was thinking that...."

"If you want to learn either, my mother can teach you everything about guns. Her sisters in the abbey are also some of the most skilled sacred spell-users in the world."

"Hahahaha, yeah, Sister Honeybuns Heinkel." George laughed as an image of her father swatting poor Heinkel's backside. "She does know a lot about guns. I'll give her that. She's the only woman on earth that could be a match for my mother in marksmanship."

"How dare you call my mother by such a disrespectful name?!"

"Sit down Olivia, or you'll get us thrown out. George, please stop referring to my family as pastries." ordered Michael, pulling his sister back down into her seat.

"Well your sister is a tart, but fine, I'm Sorry. That's what my dad calls her Honeybuns like the cakes."

At this Bobbi started laughing. Tarts, chocolate, cakes, buns, were there cookies too? "What is it with you and your family and sugary baked goods.?"

George shrugged and looked at the desert list. "I have a very big sweet tooth. So does my dad." George grinned, her fangs peeking through. "They're very very sharp too."

"Put them away George," Bobbi said, considering tossing one of her crab legs at the girl. She only considered it briefly she'd never hit her. "People are starting to look at us. You already stick out enough being paler than most china dolls."

"Ok. Ok. Let me know when you guys are ready to leave." George called the waiter ordered a chocolate cake slice with ice cream.

"Uhm, how are we going to pay for this? Are we all separate or are we all putting in?" Bobbi asked the group as she reached back into the pocket of her Jacket still covering Olivia.

George called for the check, handled over her "Hellsing" debit card, and paid for their lunches. "Done!"

The group blinked. She had just paid for all of their food. It had ot be upwards of sixty dollars considering George had eaten lobster and dessert. After everyone was over the shock, mostly because of George snapping her fingers, and ready George raced them back to school just in time for the second bell. As Olivia and Bobbi walked to their next class....

"Bobbi, love, if you wish to learn about guns and magic. Come home with me today. I'll introduce you to my mother and she can begin your gun training."

Bobbi blushed. She had called her love. Olivia really had no idea how difficult she was making it for Bobbi to remain respectful and not drool.

"Well, I was going to ask George...." Bobbi was thrown by the sudden look of pain and hurt… and could it be jealousy. Olivia's reaction it was sad and Bobbi felt like she could see Olivia's heart break. "But the Catholic Church does have more knowledge about such things...sure I'll come over. Thanks, I'll even let you ride with me."

Olivia smiled. No she glowed and Bobbi felt her chest swell in happiness at being able to put that smile on her face. Olivia seemed to bounce as she grabbed Bobbi's arm, "You'll see. You'll have more fun with me than with George. I even think I have the perfect outfit for you."

Bobbi smiled as she walked down the hall arm in arm with Olivia. Yep she had guessed it right. Olivia just wanted a friend that was all hers. This rivalry between George and Olivia went far deeper than just their faiths. Then Bobbi sighed heavily. She was stuck...right in the middle. Then she chuckled to herself as Olivia crushed her in a hug from behind. It wasn't so bad at all. Then again poor Michael was also in the same position. She wondered who he would choose.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"So, Master, where are you off to? Alucard, as he watched Integra pull a sleek dark green dress over a lovely pair of lace shorts. Did she even realize he had gotten her those? They were a wonderful look on her. Alucard considered replacing a few of her hideous things with more boi-shorts as they were called

"Tonight, its dinner at The Sanders. I'm doing it to appease the frightened bastards sitting on the table," Integra said. She adjusted the strapless lacy bra that matched the shorts beneath her elegant dress and grumbled. The damned thing didn't fit. Had she gained weight? Eventually after a full two minutes of struggling she simply threw the damnable bra to the floor. How the hell did Seras find bras? She straightened her dress and saw Alucard eyeing her in the mirror. She considered being embarrassed or angry but realized that there was no point. He had already seen all of her. The deep green seemed to make her vaguely olive skin glow.

Alucard, gentleman as he was, zipped up her dress for her after peppering the back of her neck with a soft kiss. He whispered into her skin, "Can I come?"

Integra just rolled her eyes s she flipped her long blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, no. I can't have you eating my date. Stay here and protect the house." Her legs looked amazing as the slit in the dressed revealed it in careful seductive flashes.

"But, Master..."

"I'll take Seras with me. She'll not only protect me, but she will behave herself."

Alucard tried his best to look hurt. He held her tightly and she grinned. How could Alucard be jealous? He would outlive her for centuries. She was getting old and weak he would only get stronger. Who would he love next? Would he miss her in a century? Did he even really care now, No matter.

"I'll behave, Master."

"No."

"So what's this loser's name?" Alucard asked, taking her eyeliner and playing with it. Her let his eyes slant and his entire face shifted into his beloved Girlycard image. He looked over Integra's shoulder into the mirror and began applying the eyeliner. Integra ignored the old vampire invading her personal space and simply adjusted her glasses.

"What does it matter?"

"It doesn't to me. But he might want his proper name on his grave instead of the one I give him. If I get my way, sadistic faggot bastard is going on his tombstone."

Integra actually laughed and it was ended with a very unfeminine snort.

"Don't make me shoot you Alucard. I don't want blood on this dress. Besides, I doubt I'll even like the man I hear he's a dreadful bore."

"Then stay home… with me? I'm never a bore."

"True but unless you want our daughter to end up killed you will be quiet and hand me my shoes. His name is Arnold Gregory Jordan."

-------------------

The soft candlelight was both relaxing and romantic as she looked across the cozy table at Arnold.

"So, Sir Integra, tell me about yourself. I heard a young girl at the house, is she your daughter?"

Integra was impressed. It was brave of him to ask about her children. She leaned forward and let her glasses slide her nose in an endearing way and nodded.

"Yes, that's my daughter. She's sixteen and she's a monster. She's quite handful." Integra grinned slightly at the understatement; George was far more than a handful. Integra knew she could only handle her because of her intimidation factor and her experience with unstable monsters.

"How wonderful. I'm not without baggage myself. I have a fourteen year old little monster. I wonder if they'd balance each other out."  
Arnold and Integra shared a laugh at the thought. Mostly Integra nothing could balance George out.

"I highly doubt it. My older daughter can't balance out George." _Even Rebecca can get on George's nerves quite easily. I wonder how she'd handle another sibling. She'd probably broil her brother and sauté her sister. _

"Oh, you have two children?" Instead of the look of fear and shock Integra was expecting it was a simple question and Integra decided she actually liked him. He was the first guy that actually asked her about herself and didn't treat her like a commodity. This was a step in the right direction.

"Yes, my older girl, Rebecca is her little Sister's total opposite. George is very outspoken and a bit of a tomboy. Becky is all about frills and fluff."

"George? Your daughter's name is George?" Arnold laughed and lifted his glass of rich red wine towards Integra. "That is quite an original name, how did you come up with it?"

'_Hmm that was far more humorous than most people's reaction to hearing George's name.' _

Integra smiled and held her glass up too. She pursed her lips and said, "She is named after Curious George the story book character. It was her father's idea."

"Really? He named her then. Are you still close?" That set the tone for the night. Light conversation laughter and open information exchange. Integra learned that he was a hunter. He loved the outdoors and that had inspired him to become a ranger. He wasn't much of a socialite but he enjoyed to get out once in a while. He merely hated pretense. And then Integra learned something that definitely gave him bonus points as they left the restaurant to sit outside in the attractive garden near the small lake next to the restaurant. He loved cigars.

Integra crossed her legs and took a heavy drag on her cigar. She had to admit this wasn't so bad.

"A lady with taste." Arnold let out a puff of the faintly scented smoke to waft around him and Integra. "I am very impressed, are these French?"

"Indeed. My favorite brand."

"Now if only I had some good brandy," he said. Integra nodded in agreement. The man had so far been respectful. Entertaining and apparently had a love of fine cigars and good wine. He was a vast improvement over all of her previous dates. And he was funny in a sincere way.

"Come on, Sir Integra Hellsing. Let's go, I think we should take a walk."

"Oh, really?"

Arnold grabbed Integra's hand and led her from the bench. Dinner had been delicious and she had learned that he was a ranger for one of England's most famous parks. He loved the outdoors and he was handsome. He led her down the path to the lake. It had looked lovely from their seat in the restaurant.

Suddenly the shrill ring of a cell phone interrupted their quiet moment. Arnold apologized and looked at the receiver. He had honestly planned on ignoring it and simply checking for a callback but then he had recognized the number.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have to take this. It's my daughter. Hello, Cynthia." Integra nodded and stepped back. She pointed to a bench a few feet away facing the lake and Arnold nodded while making an exaggerated I'm sorry gesture with his hands. She didn't really mind. If her daughter had called she knew she would have answered and come running. The silence was calming and she took a deep breath of the clean air coming from the pretty lake. She had no idea she was being stalked by a monster.

The headless horseman silently stalked Integra. His dull empty mind focused completely on the task ordered by his master. The heavy blade was gripped tighter and he lumbered from the bushes. He was merely a foot away when sharp claws ripped through his back. Seras snarled as her eyes darkened. The young vampire woman panted as she silenced the voice telling her to let go of her control. The horseman swung again and Seras grunted as she blocked the impact with her shoulder. Integra whipped her head around and only her years of experience kept her from screaming. Her mind instantly went into over drive and she moved away. Seras flipped, swinging her legs up to wrap around the horseman's shoulders. Then her eyes flashed as she ignored gravity and the limit a normal human body could stand. She flipped him with an improvised throw and landed on his chest to pin him.

"Sir, Integra. He's the one who killed the knight. It's him! I can smell it." Seras glared down at the horseman with her gleaming red eyes and a slender rifle appeared in her one free hand . She pressed it to his chest and fired, her breath coming in ragged swift pants. She stomped down on her rage as she fired again. Integra watched confused as Seras stood up, removing herself from the headless monster.

"Seras, good work, what is it?"

"INTEGRA! ARE YOU OKAY!! I HEARD GUNSHOTS!"

"Yes," Integra yelled into the path. "It was nothing."

"Seras, go back and tell Alucard what you know. Send a team to arrange cleanup. Have Walter inform the knights. We need to find out who the hell this was. It wasn't George so someone is specifically plotting our downfall. I'll be home immediately." Seras nodded and managed to vanish, dragging the body of the monster she had defeated, just as Arnold rushed out of the bushes.

Integra was once again sitting on the bench but no longer was she serene and enjoying the atmosphere. She was livid. This was a personal attack against her family and hers organization again. And it was coming from the table again.

'_If those goddamned bastards wants me gone so bad all they needed to do was ask! None of them are to be trusted! Am I so intimidating? Is this because George escaped binding? Berceuse of the new power I command, perhaps. They can all go to hell and sit on a very sharp pitchfork.'_

"Integra, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes," Integra said, feigning shock. She looked weak and pale despite her intense anger. She felt idiotic for playing the part of the fragile woman but it worked. "I'm a little shaken though. I'd really like to go home." Arnold's inner macho rescuer and a major part of his pride as a ranger flared and he wanted nothing more to guide this scared and confused woman to safety. Integra had a mental laugh at how silly he seemed. He hadn't been bad but he was not for her. He had already forgotten that the sound of gunfire should in no way frighten her. She was a master markswoman and a knight of the round table.

"I understand? Did someone attack you? Did something happen?"

"No, Arnold. I just hard the noise. I'll be fine once I'm home and get settled."

Integra opened the doors of Hellsing Manor and bellowed, "ALUCARD!!!!!!!"

The ancient No- Life King appeared before his countess, The Master of Monster, and she saw the same rage boiling inside of herself reflected behind his flaming golden glasses. She grinned, a dark and unnatural smile in the darkened foyer. This was war and Alucard was a weapon of mass destruction.

'You know what Seras killed out there tonight, don't you."

"Yes, and believe me, Countess." Alucard grinned as he let his tongue snake out to trail over his dangerous fangs. "That abomination isn't dead. It can't die without destroying its head. ."


	45. Chapter 45

Integra Hellsing was on a mission. This had to stop and it had to stop now. This was the second time someone from the table. Someone who was supposed to be her ally and her comrade had moved against her. Someone was using a headless undead human to hunt and destroy members of the round table. The Queen had to be informed at once. The queen had to right this, there was no way Integra could live with this constant danger of betrayal. The red light of sunset filtered in through the high windows of Buckingham Palace and Integra grew impatient.

She straightened the thin ribbon tie around her neck. She absently rubbed the shining silver cross that was always pinned to it. She felt confined in the stylish three piece Italian suit. She was once again wearing her favorite green uniform ensemble while she waited for her audience with the queen. For some reason the suit felt constricting and uncomfortable. She suddenly wished she was wearing a dress. She decided to slap Alucard for ever introducing her to the frilly outfits. For some reason she felt like she should look like the emerald queen in front of the actual queen. It would make her feel like an equal and a lot less nervous about this disturbing news. She wanted to be dressed in that long deep green gown and those high black heels and she wanted to curtsey and feel like she belonged. Damn Alucard and his outfits and his raiding of her closet.

"Integra, please, come in. Her majesty is waiting for you," one of the red-clad guards said. He fixed her with stern eyes and held open the ornate doors to one of the sitting rooms.

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, your majesty." Integra bowed, waiting to be acknowledged by the aged and wise queen.

"Oh, sit, Integra. You are well past such silly formality. I do wish you had brought your family." Integra took a seat and looked confused. She decided to merely place the file she had about the incident with the headless horseman on the table in front of the queen.

The Queen dismissed her attendants and the meeting began.

"How did your date with Mr. Arnold Jordon go?"

"The date went just fine, however, your majesty, we have a serious problem within the table. Someone is using the undead to hunt and kill round table members."

"So I take it that Mr. Jordon was to your liking then. I'm glad. I did believe you would hit it off with him better. He is quite down to earth."

"He's pleasant enough and he seems most sensible. But the thing I'm wondering about is who is using black magic, for what, and why. I mean they did try to pin this on George. Someone on the table is going against our very oath and attacking comrades. Attacking me, and ignoring your orders your majesty. "

"So you wouldn't mind going out with him again?"

"Really! Your majesty!" Integra groaned at the queen's blatant matchmaking. Why did she have to obey these idiotic orders? Why was the queen so concerned about her personal life? "I am sorry to step outside my boundaries but I was just attacked by an undead monster and all you care about is my dating habits? I'm not a panda bear you know. I am not needed to preserve the species."

At this the queen had to laugh. In fact the older grey haired lady couldn't stop chuckling. Her dark blue eyes lit up in humor. She wiped her eyes with a perfectly manicured nail and said, "I beg to differ, Integra. You **are** an endangered species. You are a Hellsing one of the most powerful magic blooded families in history now. Besides, Integra, you live with monsters. One of them is your legal daughter. I didn't think that being attacked would shake you up this much."

"I'm not shaken up," Integra yelled. The Master of Monsters fought to keep the blood from rushing to her face in embarrassment but failed and looked like a guilty child.

"I'm infuriated. I want to know why someone, if not everyone, but me on the round table is a traitor to the crown!"

"Now you're being paranoid." The queen lifted the file on the table, flipped it open, and tossed three pictures to the table. They were three of the Knights. "I know for a fact that three of them, these three, haven't got enough of a brain in their heads or enough brass on their bollox to do this. Nor are they brave enough to stand up to you or to your monsters."

"Then why are they even on the round table?" Integra's blunt question made the queen smiled. That was what made Integra different. That tenacity and that fearlessness. "Speaking freely, Your Majesty, I am fed up with the fact that she seemed to be surrounded by idiots."

"Integra, they inherited their seats just like you did." The queen smirked as she pointed to the rest of the pictures in the file folder. "Unfortunately they were not nearly as deserving as you are. That is the importance of you providing Hellsing with an heir or it will be taken by one of those same idiots. Now, about Mr. Jordon..."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"Master?"

"Yes, Police girl," Alucard said obliging his self starving servant. He was more irritated with her precious at the moment giving the situation. He needed to move. He wanted this thing and its controller dead.

"What are we doing? I killed it. I know it did. I shot it twice through the heart and dragged it into an alley for cleanup."

"Indeed you did. But the problem with these things is that they never stay dead." The dark, overly excited, and anxious grin painted on Alucard's face made Seras shudder. He picked up the pace, letting just a fraction of his unnatural speed move him down the street towards the horribly cliché restaurant Arnold had dragged Integra to.

_Where are you, you abominable bastard!' _ Alucard let his tongue slide over his lips and he could taste the defilement of that creature here. He turned a corner leaving Seras behind as he vanished.

"B…bbbut. I know it was dead."

Seras let her eyes darken ad took a breath to steady herself as she released her undead powers to follow her master. Alucard looked down at the alley behind the restaurant where Seras had left the beast.

"And yet it is not here. Nor could our master's forces couldn't find it to clean it up. So either its master came for it or it got up and walked off on its own."

"But master..."

"I'd watch your back from now on, Police girl," Alucard hissed. He let a dark chuckle free from his throat as he saw the message carved into the dirt.

_**HELLSING MUST FALL **_

The letters slanted oddly and wavered as if the thing had no idea where it was writing. Like writing on a piece of paper with your eyes closed. You had no idea where the lines were.

"We undead don't like getting our asses kicked and left in alleys like trash, Police Girl. It will probably come back looking for you."

"Let it," Seras snarled. Her eyes darkened and her breathing slowed. She looked positively lethal and Alucard grinned. "I'll just kill the bastard thing again." The followed the trail of energy left by the monster as the sun set.

"That's my Police Girl."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George was surprised when her teacher tapped her on the shoulder as the bell rang. He grinned broadly and George felt something wrong prickle along her spine.

"Would you mind staying after school?"

George's eyes narrowed as she looked at thick glasses hiding her teacher's eyes. She groaned. She had had enough of listening to this guy for one day. Slowly, George gathered her books and made her way to the front of the class. Olivia of course looked smug. She had known that one day George would get into trouble for something. George just snorted at her and passed her by.

"Do you want me to wait for you George," Bobbi asked. The taller punk girl slung her book bag over her shoulder and stood next to Olivia.

"Nah, this might take a while. Go on home and I'll see ya' tomorrow."

"Ok."

With that Olivia grabbed Bobbi and dragged her out of the classroom saying, "So I guess you can come home with me."

"Yeah, fine. We can take my bike."

"Do you still want to learn marksmanship Bobbi," asked Olivia, flinging her bright red hair back to the side and out of her face.

"Yes." answered Bobbi, keeping Olivia's pace, as she put her backpack on her back.

I'll introduce you to Sister Anna Kelly. She is one of my mother's best students. She will teach you well."

"Sure, that would be great."

George stood in front of the teacher's desk and wished she was leaving with her friends. Even Olivia was better than the feeling of foreboding rolling off of the professor. She waited for JC to finish cleaning the board. He finally put the eraser down and came to stand before George. He sat on the edge of his desk and addressed George.

"George Hellsing, you are a vampire. Not a question not a joke just a statement. He didn't' even look afraid. "I do believe you make it obvious."

George just stood there and stared at him, conveying no emotion. She forced herself to breathe again and curled her fist in to hide her dark red claws. She wished she had never painted them. It made them more noticeable. She didn't want him to know how surprised she was.

"No I'm not." The lie was natural and smooth despite Georges fear. She silently berated herself for letting someone discover her secret. However, no one would know it. She sighed in a bored manner. "Everyone knows that vampires are a myth, like the Easter bunny and Santa Claus."

Julius laughed. He leaned his face in his hand and grinned as he said, "Everyone used to believe that the world was flat too. Just because everyone believes it doesn't make it true."

"And what do you believe?" George channeled her mother and laughed. She tried to find the confidence of a leader and a master. She grinned and cocked her head before she said, "I bet you think that Elvis is still alive, that Martian men are real, and that there really is a loch ness monster."

J.C. sneered at George for making fun of him and he looked directly into her eyes. He gained confidence from the dark red surrounded by the soft pale skin. He was right.

"I believe that you are a vampire and I have proof," J.C. said, leaning back on his desk. He tossed his fragile smart phone at her and George caught it easily as it whizzed towards her head. She looked down at the stupid phone and frowned.

"Well, I believe that you're wrong. And even if you were right, what good is that bit of information to you? How much are the tabloids paying today?"

George let her energy seep into his mind expecting to see a flurry of pictures and thoughts, but there was nothing. She swallowed nervously as her probing gained her nothing. She willed herself not to fidget. It made her look small and weak. She reached deep and found the confidence to stare her history teacher in the eyes. How had she never noticed him? How had he stayed so perfectly in the background? She should have felt him. If he was close enough to discover that she should have known.

"Oh think bigger, George. After all, your mother does control one of the most powerful organizations in England."

"WHAT THE HELL?" George lost her calm demeanor instantly. No one knew about Hellsing. How did he? George let her human pretense fade away and growled at her foolish teacher.

"What I want from you George Hellsing is your help."

George nodded as she looked down at the video file of her vanishing in the hallway with Bobbi and Olivia and Michael. She blanched as the video ended and a still shot of her pulling the tray out of the shadows. J.C. pointed to the slender metal bottle attached to George's backpack that she had been drinking from all day. "I'll even bet that bottle isn't full of water."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Bobbi aimed carefully as Sister Anna leaned her slightly to the side.

"You need to be balanced. Don't tighten you shoulder or the recoil will hit you." Bobbi nodded and let her body naturally fall into the stance Sister Anna pulled her into. Olivia cheered from her seat behind the sister. "Good much better, Barbara." Bobbi felt her eyes adjust to the distance of the target and she fired. The recoil hit her but she braced herself and it rolled off. A single hole in the target sheet was a victory.

Bobbi grinned like a maniac at her first successful hit. Sure it was crooked and had barely hit the target, but it was a hit. Sister Anna smiled and gave Bobbi a well deserved pat on the back as she took another shot. Hours passed and Bobbi finally got her one and only bulls eye. Sister Anna nodded as she dismissed Bobbi from her first lesson in gunmanship. Olivia crushed Bobbi in a hug as Anna gathered Bobbi's weapon and the ammunition. Olivia dragged her best friend out of the range and pushed her into her bedroom.

"I have something. To show you since you are interested in the sacred arts. Wait here, okay, Bobbi."

Olivia buzzed out of the door of her lovely soft blue room that reminded Bobbi of clouds and sky. Bobbi smiled and decided to be silly. She bounced out of the chair and dropped onto Olivia's larger bed covered in expensive throw pillows. She rolled over giggling then she looked. The door to Olivia's closet was open and Bobbi shuddered imagining exactly what Olivia was going to try to shove her in. Was it going to be one of those really fitted skirts? Bobbi considered raiding Olivia's closet but decided not to give her fashion conscious friend more temptation to use her as a living dress-up doll. Bobbi pictured herself in one of them and cringed again. Maybe this time it would be one of those stupidly expensive designer dresses? Olivia's dresses hung in the closet according to size and color. Every pair of jeans were ironed and folded perfectly.

"When did she and Mickey stop sharing a room?"

Bobbi rolled over and squished one of the snugly pillows in her arms and closed her eyes. She knew Olivia was going to smack her. She heard footsteps and opened her eyes and then she saw it. She was beautiful, red hair dancing along her chin. Bright green eyes with a child crawling over her shoulder on the sofa. The child covered one of her eyes and the woman laughed as she was apparently reaching up to grab the child. The other childe, a young boy who looked remarkably like the girl covering her mother's eyes laughed like a maniac as he pointed."

Olivia dropped a book on the bed and smiled as Bobbi looked up guiltily. The black haired punk in the leather jacket rubbed the back of her neck and tried to keep from turning red.

"Those are my parents," Olivia said, answering the question in Bobbi's eyes. Olivia dropped onto the bed next to Bobbi and looked at the picture. They were strangely close but Olivia didn't even notice.

"You look exactly like your mother," Bobbi whispered, a faint blush marring her darker skin. "You're both beautiful."

"I sing like her too. She was one of the greatest singers on Earth. Even the Pope said so."

"You're lucky that..."

"No, you're lucky. Your mother is still alive."

"I'm sorry," the darker Bulgarian said. She mentally slapped herself for falling into that cliche. She knew Olivia did not want Pity. She wanted friends.

"Don't be. She is in a better place. I just wish she had been able to go in a more peaceful way. I hate that she had to suffer." Olivia grabbed the book and bonked Bobbi on the head with it soft. She smiled and seemed to shake off the sadness before she said, "Michael is my only living relative. I'm sure you can imagine how protective of him I am."

Bobbi chuckled at this, sliding just a little closer to Olivia to look at the book she had tossed onto the wide bed. She lifted her legs to wave in the air as she rested on her stomach.

_'So "protective" is what she calls it.'_ "But you do know that one day Michael will marry."Olivia rolled her dark green eyes and turned to lay her head on Bobbi's leather covered shoulder.

"So long as he doesn't marry George I'll be happy." Bobbi flipped through the book absently. Some of these spells could be attached to projectiles. Did that include bullets?

"HAHAHA, I guess so. So what about you? Are there any boys you like?"

"Boys that I like? Not really. I find that boys don't really meet my high standards. I've never really met a boy I clicked with."

"Well, maybe your standards are too high," Bobbi suggested, the laughter in her voice carried over her shoulder and earned her a lump on the back of the head.

"Too high!? Boys must learn that girls aren't just here to please them. I like grace and tact. No man I've met has that. I love class and seductiveness. Men are far too blunt."

"Damn straight," laughed Bobbi, "they are here to please us."

Silence reigned as Bobbi continued her read of the old book Olivia had pulled from the library. Then she gasped in shock as exactly what she was looking for sat there in front of her nose.

"What is it? What'd you find?"

Olivia leaned up and draped herself across Bobbi to lean on the slightly shorter girl and peer at the book. Bobbi blushed. She could feel Olivia's difficult to ignore curves pressed against her back as her friend looked over her at the book.

There was only way to describe the moment intimate. Bobbi couldn't help but realize she was alone ... In a closed bedroom... On a bed... With a girl she was definitely attracted to. Bobbi licked her lips and held her breath. Olivia felt this too. She suddenly felt an urge rising within her. Bobbi was not perfect, but she was getting there. Her eyes were bright and inviting. Her face seemed to glow with warmth that was...caring. Lips that were...Boys that she liked. No, but this one girl made her feel. Olivia looked at her -really looked at her- and Bobbi swore she could feel her heart playing Disco or perhaps samba when their eyes met brown to clear dark green.

"Uhm," Bobbi muttered. She was expecting Olivia to laugh and tell her to stop thinking dirty thoughts. But no Olivia leaned forward and kissed her. It was clumsy and more like a meeting of lips. Bobbi sighed softly and gave Olivia a big invitation to deepen the kiss.

_'Oh, so miss school girl doesn't know how to kiss.' _Bobbi lifted her arms to run her hands down her back. Liv arched into the soft hand and she gasped. Bobbi wasted no time and slid her tongue into Olivia's mouth.

Olivia let Bobbi move them so Olivia hovered over her. Olivia's long ponytail swung and Bobbi pulled out the scrunchie and let it fall into her hands. One hand tangled in the surprisingly soft auburn hair and one running along her possible girlfriend's back Bobbi was perfectly content to not breathe.

Bobbi was more than a little surprised at being kissed by Olivia. Her soft lips pursed up against hers first began as a gentle tasting. Bobbi then softly smiled. This is what she had been waiting...longing for. Olivia...she was a secret desire that had finally come true. Olivia had begun the kiss, but Bobbi completed it.

_'God, can Bobbi kiss.' _Olivia thought absently as she concentrated on keeping up with Bobbi's questing tongue. '_Where did she.....,.' WAIT HOLY ROLLER…. SHE! _

Suddenly, Olivia's mind snapped at her. _DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING? AND WITH WHO?_ All too quickly Olivia pushed Bobbi away. Bobbi was stunned by this sudden rejection, but she understood it. Olivia's sense of religion and decency just kicked in.

"Oh my God. What did I just do?"

"You kissed me," Bobbi said nonchalantly. Bobbi grinned goofily and let her tongue trail over the piercing in her top lip absently. "And I must say, you're a good kisser. My last boyfriend had nothing on you."

Olivia just stared at Bobbi with shock and shame in her saucer like eyes. First she had been kissing, and enjoying kissing, a girl. Second Bobbi liked girls. Third, Bobbi liked boys too.

"You can't tell anybody about this. PLEASE!"

"Who would I tell? Seriously, Liv, this is our business. No one else needs to know. I won't tell your brother."

"Don't tell George. I know she'd never let me live it down."

"Hahaha, George would be amused, but I doubt she'd care. Maybe if we gave her a demonstration we could include her next time. Then I'd get her to call her sister and have myself one hell of a harem."

That's when Olivia grabbed Bobbi by the collar of her shirt and forced her to face her.

"Bobbi! This is no joke. Swear to me, as my best friend, that you won't tell anybody about this!"

Bobbi smiled at Olivia with warmth and sincerity. She even crossed her heart dramatically and said, "I swear... now can we do it again?"

Bobbi left the Section XIII housing with a mad grin on her face and her bike roaring underneath her. Olivia went down to the chapel to pray for forgiveness... for guidance. The guilt and implications of what had just happened weighed heavily upon her. As she walked to the chapel, trying desperately not to look guilty, she passed other boys her age. Most of them were coming back from their training. That meant that her brother too would be coming back soon. She wondered whether or not to tell him. After all, if she hadn't seen him kissing George with her own eyes she doubted whether he would have told her. Even though they told each other everything, Michael knew how much Olivia hated George and wouldn't tell her something that would upset her. Olivia decided not to tell Michael. He didn't have to know that his perfect sister was really just a sinner.

"Hello, Olivia." Matthew greeted the pretty redhead as he passed her in the hall. "Your brother is gonna' be one great fighter when he grows up."

Olivia put on her perfect face and smiled at Matthew. She tittered easily slipping into her proper role when she said, "Of course he is he's my brother. He is chosen."

Matthew giggled at her. Yeah that was Olivia.

Olivia watched him leave and continued onto the chapel. That had been so… so… fake. Before when she had smiled like that it came so naturally, she was above everyone else and she knew it. But now, now she had kissed a girl....and she had meant it. That's what had made it really bad. Olivia thought back to Matthew and then she thought about every boy she knew. She should have been attracted to at least one of them. Even a little bit. But ... nothing. No boys attracted her at all. All she could think of was Bobbi. Olivia picked up her pace and ran to the chapel, tears beginning to form in her eyes. She needed to pray. She needed to be forgiven. She needed to be rid of this feeling...these feelings; Guilt, shame, and...Desire. She simply couldn't be one of those deviants who liked women could she? But was it so wrong? God was love and technically that was love... just a different type of love. She thought about all of her friends. They were all pretty girls with strange styles. Could it be that she had chosen them because she was attracted to them? Had she always been into women? Bobbi apparently knew herself far better than Olivia did.

"How can she be confident enough to openly admit being attracted to men and women?" Olivia prayed for an answer but got nothing but her own conflicted feelings. Apparently her savior was leaving this for her test.

HELLSINGHELLSING

Integra groaned irritably as she finally put the phone down. She held out her hand expectantly and just as she knew he would Alucard laid a cigar in it. Walter might keep them away from her but Alucard always knew how to pull one out of thin air.

"Did you and Seras find something, or not?!" Integra asked, as she tossed her jacket across the room to fall into the large lounge chair that looked horribly tempting. Never before had Integra wanted more to just curl up in it and die.

"We did and we didn't."

"Meaning, Alucard?"

Alucard took the lounge chair and kicked his feet up on a footstool that he seemed to will to be there. He stretched and leaned his head in his gloved hand. "We found a message, but the bastard controlling it was far more intelligent that we believed. It didn't lead us to it's master."

Integra scoffed slightly at the thought. She took a heavy drag on her cigar and let out a ring of salty smoke before she said, "And what did this message say?"

"Hellsing must fall. I do believe it is one of your pet imbeciles on the table. Who else would have the knowledge of what you really do?

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"J.C. KNOWS," George snarled. The door slammed behind her and she was instantly glomped by Becky. It seemed that every evening Rebecca was waiting just inside the door for George.

"Welcome home, Master." Becky peppered the top of George's head with kisses and continued to nearly flatten her underneath her heavy chest. "How was school today?"

George seriously considered telling her, but decided that this was not to be shared. Why should her sister get into trouble for her mistakes. It was her own stupidity for believing no human would ever be smart enough to notice her tricks.

"Nothing," George said, before sighing heavily with boredom. She tossed her book bag on the floor and dumped her body on her bed. "Nothing at all, just like yesterday, and the day before yesterday." George irritably drummed her fingers along the edge of the bed. She etched ugly scratched into the dark wood. She tightened her fist and saw the wood bend underneath her fingers.

Becky understood. She felt the tension rolling off of her little master's body. She smiled as she leaned down on George's bed. She ran her hands along George's shoulders applying careful pressure to tighten then release the tense muscles. George purred as Becky continued her strangely skilled massage. She moved down, running her elbow across George's lean back. Now that she was in College, George realized that she and Becky didn't spend as much time together as they used to. She was normaly in her high school. Becky was in her University classes during the day. George felt the stress roll off of her with every soft caress Becky gave her back and shoulders. Becky moved down again leaning against her master to knead and work through her calves. She groaned at George's decision to wear long pants. George obliged by letting the pants fade away. After the massage Becky simply rested against her much calmer and much less likely to go on a murder spree starting with her teacher. George growled slightly as she stretched. She looked over her shoulder at her loving and wonderful thrall. George felt her stomach growl and her eyes darken. She felt the urge for blood rise through her. She saw Becky grinning at her desire flashing in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side baring her neck in the ultimate display of submission. George knew this feeling. Her anger and her irritation at her failure and childish big headedness it was working against her control.

"Beckk..."

"I know, Master, I feel it. You need me."

George crawled across her spacious bed, pulled Becky's long curling hair to the side, and sank her fangs into Becky's neck. As George sucked her life away, Becky sighed in gratified pleasure.

Fully satisfied, for the moment, George laid Becky down to rest. Becky curled up and cooed slightly as she dozed. George rubbed her head and was incredibly grateful for the clarity Becky's blood had given her. She sat at the foot of her bed wondering what to do. This was something that she should tell her mother. That bastard had threatened to expose her mother pubically if she breathed a word of this. If only she hadn't promised her mother never to kill another human being. Now George understood her father. His solution was always a simple one. Kill the offender, thereby ending the problem. George wholly agreed with this solution, but now this solution was...really not an option. George had to protect her mother no matter what. but what could she do. this man had to be stopped, and yet she could do nothing. the round table was already watching her every move.

But that meant she could use them against each other.

Maybe she should ask Seras. Seras knew how to keep secrets and she was a vampire. Maybe she could kill JC quietly for her. But if this man knew as much about Hellsing as he seemed to then he knew about Seras and Alucard. this could get so much worse so fast, that George was really at a loss of what to do. Maybe it would be better to do as he asked for a while, that way she too could find out who she was dealing with and what he really wanted.

God, she was sixteen now and still acted like a child. _"Come on George think, you're a fricken vampire and you can't outsmart a human?" _Michael maybe Michael could help her. No, that was no good either. Getting more people involved even Michael was a bad idea. She had no doubt that Michael would help her, but what was he to do that she couldn't. "DAMN, maybe I should just kill him and deal with mom's wrath later. It's almost always easier to ask forgiveness than permission."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

George stood in front of her mother's office door for nearly fifteen minutes before she worked up the courage to knock, let alone go in. when she was younger, the door was just a door, but lately...lately that door looked like a big forbidding barrier between her and punishment. However, she finally knocked on the office door.

"Come in," called Integra.

George timidly entered the office. It was like stepping into a lions den. She squared her shoulders and imagined herself roaring back at the lions. She walked over to stand in front of her mother. She saw her father sitting on his mother's desk like a trophy secretary. Seras waved slightly from her position beside Integra.

_"Did I interrupt an important meeting?"_

Integra watched George walk into the room. Something was wrong that she knew because she knew George. Most time George burst excitedly into her office. If all was well, George would have leapt through the door or dropped in from the ceiling. A habit she had gained from her father was never making a normal entrance. It was only when she was in trouble that she didn't want to be there. Only then that she was quiet and used the door.

"What's wrong, George?"

George looked over at Alucard and Seras, but neither of them said anything. So George addressed her mother.

"Mother...Sir, we have a problem," George began. She curled her fist in to hide her brightly painted claws. She wanted nothing more than to turn invisible and and hide. She groaned and tucked one leg behind the other.

"Another one," Integra quipped. Alucard grinned and actually dropped back to fully lay across Integra's desk.

"Your mother has a point, problems follow Hellsings like I follow women in suits." Integra rolled her eyes and tapped her cigar on his jacket. She just looked back up and pointed to George with the smoldering cigar.

"Did something happen at school?"

"Yes, Sir. I've been found out. One of my teachers was able to discover that I'm a vampire."

"Explain," Integra demanded the bored and casual expression dropping from her face like a heavy mask. She would hear George out before she decided her punishment... most likely a bullet. She was really hoping not to have to start shooting George like her father.

_"Very noble of you, master. At least let her speak first. And I suggest using your 22 to shoot her. I don't think she could handle your heavy 9mm."_

Integra just glared at him.

"One of my teachers, his name is Julius Cesar, has found out that I am a vampire. And he has threatened to take my mother and her empire down if I don't help him."

"My empire?"

"He knows that you are Integra Hellsing of The Hellsing Organization and he knows that it is our mission to hunt vampires. He..." then George swallowed hard, she really didn't want to tell her mother the next part. "He has photographic evidence of me using my vampiric powers at school." George's voice got very quiet at the end, she knew what was coming next.

"He What?!"

George watched sheepishly as she watched her mother try to regain control of her emotions. "And how did he do this? When you know that your not supposed to be using your powers outside of this house!" Integra tried to keep her temper under control, but she was starting to fail.

"Shall I kill him, Master? If he is anything like his namesake the bastard needs to die."

"Yes." Integra said, without even stopping to think about it. "I have learned the hard way that things like this cannot be settled legally. He has video evidence that must be taken from him. He has knowledge that must be deleted from his mind. He has threatened my daughter..." Then Integra's eyes opened in a strange moment of lucidity.

"Alucard, Seras, find this man, Julius Caesar, and bring him to me. I believe he can be used to solve two problems."

"Oh, really, Master?"

"I know how to draw out our enemy... and force the queens hand. I do believe it is time Hellsing went public.


	46. Chapter 46

J.C. flipped the page of the notebook and made a few alterations to his notes. He sighed and let his head bob to the soft music playing from his stereo. The deep classical made the room feel like a battle zone. He was a general making his plans. He made a quick scratch across a few words on the page he was staring at. A few amendments were made to his reasoning for George. He had assumed that she was a hybrid born to a human and a vampire, but she seemed far to civilized. There had to be some force controlling her. That force was Hellsing.

"Smart little juicebox, aren't you?" Alucard pulled Julius' glasses from his face and perched them on his own nose. "You are right about George not being a true hybrid.... and about there being a force controlling her." Instead of cringing in fear and screaming like Alucard had expected J.C. merely snapped his notebook closed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hellsing."

"Mr., Hellsing?" Alucard grinned, picturing himself standing at the altar with Integra. The church would burn before they let him in to come before god for anything. "You are quite mistaken. I am Alucard Draculai, father of George Hellsing. I believe it is time for a parent teacher meeting." Alucard lunged and dragged a stunned J.C. through the floor and through the shadows to Hellsing Manor.

Alucard grinned as J.C. was roughly dropped to the floor. He rolled and smashed into the corner of a hard desk and groaned.

"Was there any need to be so rough?"

"No, but you threatening my daughter lowers my desire to play nice." Alucard hissed as he lifted the slim teacher from the floor. He held him down in front of the dark oak desk on his knees. "But, Mr. Cesar, I'm not the one you should be afraid of. George's mother is a real witch."

Integra leaned over her desk and grinned down at the teacher, her eyes glittering in victory behind her rounded glasses. She chomped on the cigar between her teeth before saying, "Indeed I am." Integra decided to play along and summed a bright flicker of flame to dance along her finger. She touched it to the cigar and was satisfied at the moment of fear in J.C. normally stoic eyes. Mere seconds later the fear was gone replaced by smug indifference.

"I see I have managed to affect your daughter if you went though the trouble of bringing me here."

"Yes, and by affecting her you have affected us. Mr. Cesar," Integra began, nodding for Alucard to release the teacher. "I have a proposition for you. It will be... mutually beneficial to us."

"What could you possibly have of benefit to me?"

J.C. stood up and brushed off the front of his fitted black slacks. He considered sitting in the comfortable chair across from this intimidating woman and the vampire sitting on the edge of her desk like a paperweight. He decided to stand and keep this meeting on at least closer to equal terms.

"Do you understand that this is Hellsing, one of the most well informed organization on the surface of this planet. We have information spanning eons. The library of my home contains the knowledge of the ages. I can offer you the truth and a place of honor here among my men."

J.C. raises a single nondescript eyebrow and placed his hand to his chin. This was strange. he had just threatened this woman's daughter and blackmailed her on the danger of exposure, and she was offering him a job.

"I hate to sound suspicious, Mrs. Hellsing..."

"Sir, Hellsing. I am Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing and that is what I answer to."

"Very well, ma'am. Sir Hellsing I hate to sound suspicious, but why would be so kind to a man who is openly blackmailing you?"

"I am in a very delicate situation concerning my profession. And understand that in the thousands of years that Hellsing has existed no one has ever known of us without us telling them. You found us and that makes you both dangerous and desirable. Alucard, Call George she should be here for this. It concerns her."

"Yes, Master." The tall dark man gracing her desk seemed to shimmer before simply vanishing in a silent wisp of energy.

"I shall be frank, Mr. Cesar, you could save my daughter from very serious accusation and gain great wealth and fame for your obvious intelligence in the process. I am planning to take Hellsing public and I believe I will need your assistance to do it. I want you to expose us."

J.C. blinked as the door opened and George stepped through it. She growled at J.C. from the door way, but took a deep breath. He was lucky Becky was still asleep or she would have opened his throat with one of her knives. George took the chair behind J.C. and waited for her mother to acknowledge her.

"George, I believe your teacher can be the solution to our problems with the table. He can help us finally put an end to this mess with the attacks."

"Mother, this bastard threatened me. He is planning to expose us. Why don't you just let dad eat him?"

"Because, George, he has exactly what we need. He can draw out our enemies."

"What the hell, Mom!? You are going to ask him to help us!?"

George's angry hiss was reflected in the dangerous gleam in her eyes as she glared at J.C. Integra crossed her arms and fixed her blue eyes to George's red ones and the younger blond backed down. How her mother managed to make her feel even smaller and stupider was a mystery, but it still worked.

"Mother, We could kill him and no one would be the wiser. You can handle this on your own. Walter and dad will help you. Sis can kill the monster that attacked you."

"George, your opinion is not what I called you here for. Walter is old and I believe Mr. Cesar could be his replacement."

"Like hell he will! That's Becky's job! Becky is my retainer." Suddenly George jerked forward in her chair and snarled.

"You overstep your boundaries, Draculina. Becky is under your control. She is your retainer not Hellsing's retainer."

George grumbled as her father dwarfed her standing behind her chair. Alucard towered over her and forced her silence.

"You are not master of Hellsing yet," Integra declared. She placed every ounce of the authority of the Master of Monster in her next statement. "And if you don't stop acting like a spoiled child you may not ever be."

"Your mother is right, George, Control your temper." George obeyed the wise but irritating words of her father. "Anger, just like hunger, makes you weak and vulnerable. You need to control it and use it to your advantage."

George simply scoffed and nodded before saying, "Add it to my list of short comings, right along with my height." George sat there with her arms folded and pouting angrily. Her mother nodded as George let the tension fade from her posture.

"Mr. Cesar. I want you to tell everyone you can think of your findings about Hellsing. I won't lie to you, this will be dangerous. You are going to be targeted by the numerous enemies of Hellsing and you will eventually learn of the true nature of the world." Integra pulled off her round glasses unleashing the intensity of her sharp angular eyes. She smiled and held out an elegantly gloved hand. "Are you willing to take the job? Do you want the world to recognize truth enough to serve as the retainer of Hellsing?"

Julius took a moment to consider it. Integra was giving him everything he had wanted. He was being offered all of the advantages of being a member of Hellsing. He was being given eactly what he had wanted George to give him ... power.

"Yes, I want to know the truth. I want to change the world and I can do it through Hellsing."

"Mother, who is to stop him from taking over Hellsing?"

Integra held up a thick book with the gleaming symbol of Hellsing inscribed across it and grinned.

"If all goes as planned, George, you. The next leader of Hellsing."

---------------------------Hellsing

Bobbi swallowed the lump in her throat as she saw Olivia's long ginger hair flip down the hallway. She had to do this.

"Come on Bobbi she's still your friend. If she doesn't want to be more, then you'll deal with it. She's your friend she'll understand. She's your really really super-model hot friend." Bobbi rolled her eyes when she felt the stares.

"I'm having a conversation with myself. Got a problem with that?"

Bobbi giggled as Olivia turned at the sound of her voice. Bobbi let her tongue trail over the stud in her upper lip nervously.

"_1...2...3,"_Bobbi counted in her head. As soon as she made it to three Bobbi heard her name called quietly.

"Yeah, Liv."

The both of them took a breath and shifted nervously. Then they took simultaneous breaths and blurted. "I'm sorry about..."

The two actually laughed as the tension flooded out of them. Olivia fought back her nervousness and merely crushed Bobbi in a hug.

"I'm so sorry I was angry. I kissed you. I prayed long an hard about it."

Bobbi felt the dump coming. She knew her friend was about to admit to being embarrassed and not into women at all.

"Yeah, I understand, Liv. I mean I was trying to keep it friendly and all."

"No, Bobbi. That's not what I meant. I prayed and God didn't tell me I was wrong. He gave me peace. He is love and I honestly don't think he cares what kind of form that love takes." Olivia took a deep breath and hoped to the holy father she was making the right decision. "Babara Kostov, I think I like you. I want to try this. I want to be your girlfriend."

Bobbi blinked as Olivia stepped closer to her. She ran her hand along Olivia's face and swallowed a lump in her throat. She wrapped her arms around Bobbi's neck and smiled.

"Is that okay with you?"

"You do realize we are standing in the middle of a hallway, right?" Bobbi saw the color drain out of Liv's face and the instant the fear bled in. Olivia arms loosened and her eyes no longer met Bobbi's in their adorable glittery smile. "Don't worry Liv. There is an iconic place for things like this." Bobbi pulled Olivia into her and grinned into her neck. She pushed Olivia with her body just as the bell rang and the broom closet door slammed closed.

Minutes later, George raised an eyebrow as she passed the broom closet. So that was the scent that she had been following. She stifled a laugh as she noticed a soft moan. She knocked on the closet door. She rolled her eyes when she heard the high pitched eep come from the closet.

"You guys, the fifteen minutes between classes is over." George heard Bobbi laugh as the closet door opened a crack.

"Thanks, for the heads up, Georgey."

The door slammed again and George continued her warning.

"Bobbi, you smell like prime rib. Put your skirts back on and get to class. I'm not covering for you." George continued down the hall and into J.C.'s History classroom.

Bobbi slid into her seat next to George spinning Olivia's prized bejeweled rosary around her wrist.

"Well well… well, will wonders never cease. Michael fought me to keep his halo and his cross. And Olivia GAVE you hers. No accounting for tastes is there, Bobbi-boy?"

"Nope not at all. Maybe it's because I'm a better kisser than you. Funny, don't you think, that my little vampire couldn't cast her spell."

"Only cause I'm not allowed to. It's only because you've got that whole biker thing going for you. But on a different note, come to my house after school, Bobbi. I think I'm going to need you there to keep me from eating our teacher."

"Teacher Parent meeting?"

"Yeah, of the epic kind. Mom is planning to take Hellsing public today and she made J.C. the new Hellsing retainer. I swear I want to strangle him with my bare hands." George growled as she curled her painted purple claws into her hands. They dug into her hands and she hissed at the sharp pain.

"Fine, I'll hide out in your library and keep working on my project."

"You're actually going to learn how to do that? You, Bobbi Kostov, are going to become a gunmage."

"Nope. I am going to be the very first Hellsing Gun Paladin. Just don't tell my girlfrend."

"Olivia...you're girlfriend?" giggled George, as she mulled it over. "Why does that sound so....ironic?"

"She's a dirty catholic school girl. It's a well known trope," Bobbi said shrugging. "But seriously, she'd dump me if she found out I want to work for Hellsing."

"Bobbi, thanks. You have no idea how happy it makes me."

-------------------------Hellsing

George glared at J.C. as he sat across from her mother and father.

"Dad, are you sure you're not hungry. I swear he tastes like chicken. Just take a bite."

"George, do I need to put Olivia's cross on you? I swear I'll drown you in silver." chastized Bobbi.

"Bobbi. I said to stop **me** from killing him. Not my dad. Dad can kill him if he wants." George crossed her legs and leaned back on the couch, her toned abs flexing as her jacket flared around her.

"Since when do you do midrift?"

Integra slammed her hands down on the desk. And George shot up at the harsh command in her voice.

"George, you do not need to be here. Take Ms. Kostov and go somewhere while we work though this." George nodded and pulled Bobbi off of the couch and then up the stairs to her room.

"Master! " Becky cried, launching herself into George. the amazoness woman crushed her little Master in a hug. She kneeled and wrapped George in a strange full body hug.

"Hiya, Becky. How was your day?"

"Too long and too far away from you, Master. Sir Hellsing has set everything in motion to publically expose Hellsing and I was worried about you."

George patted Becky's head like a nervously pacing puppy.

But then Becky noticed Bobbi standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" she pulled George closer to her as she snarled at Bobbi.

Bobbi smiled. there was that jealous lover

"Me? Nothing."Bobbi shrigged as Becky let her aura of mine wash over George. "I just came to visit the Hellsing Library," Bobbi said, walking away.

Geroge watched her leave and glared at her thrall saying, "Becky, do I have to ground you?"

Becky looked sheepish as she released George from her grip.

"I'm sorry, master. But she just..."

"She's not taking me away from you. How many times do I have to tell you that. Now are you coming."

"Coming where, master?"

"The library. Bobbi and I have things to discuss."

"I am at your service, Master. I go where you go," Becky said, falling in step behind her miniature master. Becky towered over George standing even taller than thier mother.

"Don't I know it."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

The evening newspapers headlines were a scream or more a giggle and then an outright laughter.

"What utter tosh. Vampires, ha, what's next? Nessie's night time fishing show?"

"That, viewers, was just one person's opinion but it seemed to sum up well the opinions of the populace." The reporter turned her head obviously facing a different camera as the screen behind her showed the Hellsing Crest bold and colorful. "Vampires and Werewolves are a myth," reported the TV newswoman. "But what people are taking seriously is the amount of taxpayers' money that is being given to this mystery monster hunting Hellsing Organization. This is Ann Lynn signing off from London."

"Well that could have gone better," Intergra groaned. She turned off the T.V. and looked at the phone expectantly. Hellsing had just bee broadcast all over the airwaves thanks to J.C. and Walter.

"It seems, Madam, that we have been doing our jobs a little too well, doesn't it, Walter said. He pulled of his monocle and smiled, his wrinkles fading into the happy grin. "Even exposing ourselves as we have; we are coming off more like the English version of America's Area 51."

Alucard laughed at the thought of little green alien men and spaceships. Surely if he existed so could they. He made the strange woooh sound from bad sci-fi movies and Integra pinched her temples.

"Alucard, this isn't funny. J.C. what happened? Even with the evidence that I have given you the public still seems less than convinced."

"For this to work as you wish it too, Sir Integra, a full blown vampire attack must be witnessed. Not just one, but hundreds. Something that can't be denied or hushed up."

"I will not sanction a full vampire attack," Integra said, her eyes wide and screaming at J.C. how absurd he sounded. She thought about the consequences of their actions. Many would die.

"But you must. In this age of Youtube and twitter, you must not only tell the world vampires exist, you must show them they exist."

Integra looked at Alucard. Unleashing him to do as he pleased would do it and she could control him. But then that would only make her look guilty and they needed to aquit George. He would feast and the world would not only know of vampires but it would k one of two true vampires."

"I wouldn't use him if I were you," warned J.C. The brilliant history teacher waved a hand in Alucard's direction. "No disrespect to your ability to control him, but as my name sake put too much trust in his ability I believe you are doing it as well if you released him.

"I know, I'm not a fool. It was only a thought. At least him I can control."

"If I may suggest, Madam, you must provoke your enemy into acting foolishly. At the same time have George in front of the table along with you. A body would be helpful too." Walter's advice as usual was perfectly timed and useful.

"I could call a round table meeting, but I would need pretence."

"You won't have to, Master. Her majesty will call it for you," Alucard said.

Just then, the phone rang. Integra picked it up and was very surprised to hear the queen on the other end. She looked at Alucard suspiciously, raising an eyebrow with a question mark on her face. Integra knew of his impressive mental powers but that was new.

"Your majesty, we were just talking about...."

"Sir Integra Fairbrooke Wingates Hellsing..." Integra paused the queen sounded angry.

"What in the lowest level of hell are you doing?"

"The old girl sounds pissed," Alucard muttered. He covered his mouth and snickered when Integra just gave him a very stern look.

"What do you mean by taking the Hellsing Organization public?!"

"Your majesty, I am trying to catch a killer. If this enemy of ours is allowed to wander loose anymore than you may not have a round table left. I could not allow myself ot be surrounded by enemies so I am provoking the enemy. "

"Integra, I have always trusted you and stood behind you. But this....I am calling a round table meeting and we will discuss your successor. Preferably, one with an heir already. You are no longer capable of being among the knights. You have broken your oath."

Integra hung up the phone. she was stirred, but not shaken. She took one of her cigars from her desk and lit it. J.C. just smiled.

"As he said, her majesty will call it for us."

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

"This one here. This is it. This book has all the knowledge that you're looking for," Geroge announced as she pulled the book from the shelf.

"Thanks George."

"Of course, we should really do this outside on the firing range if you want to see how it works and practice it."

"Why are you helping her in her silly endeavors, Master?" Becky twirled her knife around in her fingers. She leaned on the arm of the chair and shook her head at the absurdity.

"Because," George said, as she placed the book on the table for Bobbi to read. "She's going to become my paladin."

"She's what?!"

Becky gasped, nearly dropping her knife. The tall amazonian thrall simply stuttered saying, "She's... she is... Master, you want her to work for us?"

"Yes. Mother has Alucard, that's you. And Walter, that's Bobbi. Walter wasn't always a servant. At one time, he was the Hellsing hit man. The go to guy for killing."

"But she's..."

"What did I tell you earlier? She's not replacing you. Besides..." George grinned wickedly, her fangs peeking out. "She's already got a girlfriend."

"Are you jealous, George?"

Bobbi flipped through the pages of the book and grinned. She smiled as she waggled her pieced brows at George.

"Why should I be? I really should thank her in that she is keeping your virgin blood pure for me." George leered hungrily at Bobbi.

"Careful, George, all I have to do is push this button and your mother will...."

"Ugh, fine. I swear you and Michael are such teases. It wouldn't hurt and I promise to leave no traces. It wouldn't do to show your girlfriend a hicky from me, now would it."

Bobbi looked up at George and smiled. "No, no, it wouldn't."

"Master."

"Yes, Becky."

"Dinner is ready. I can smell Mr. Walter's finely seasoned potatoes and roast duck."

"Hm, yummy. You'd better get going."

"Not gonna join us for dinner, Bobbi?"

"Nope, I ate before I came. I just want your library."

"Ok. fine. After dinner I'll take you to the firing range and you can practice what you learned."

"This I've got to see." scoffed Becky. "I don't think she has any talent at all."

George thought about saying the same thing to her. After all, before Becky came here she was just another ordinary human too. But George thought better of it. Becky was so easy to hurt.

"Race you to dinner."

"No disappearing, please, Master."

"Fine, I can still run fast."

-----------------------Hellsing

George blinked in confusion as she sat in the tall chair next to her mother before the round table. Becky and Bobbi stood at her sides and it was in a strange way like looking into the future of Hellsing… if they survived the next hour.

"_Alucard you know what to do. We have a room full of enemies. Now, go search for the horseman's head. I know its master can't resist taunting in my time of weakness." _

"_Yes, Master." _

Alucard bled out of Hellsing Manor into the late evening Shadows. He felt the draining pull of the sun and growled. The abomination of a monster would die by his hands. SO would it's master.

Alucard phased though space as his daughter and his master faced a room full of slobbering wolves.

"I believe I told you this would happen," Sir Walsh hissed triumphantly. "I knew that young monster would cause us problems."

"Sir, Walsh!"

Sir Irons bellowed over the screeching man and let his voice wash over the entire table. He ran his large hands over a leather tan face and glared. "We are all aware of your bias now we are here to determine Sir Hellsing's punishment for being discovered, as well as learning how to clean up this mess."

"Very well, Sir Irons."

'_I don't care you liberal brown-nosed bastard. You let that monster go without any punishment. She got away with killing that boy. I have my own monster to fight this war.'_

The queen's voice coming in over the central speaker pulled the foolish knight from his internal reverie.

"Sir Hellsing." Integra's head snapped up and she could feel the queen's sharp eyes focusing powerfully even through the phone. "Explain yourself. Explain why your organization was exposed and why you do not deserve the highest punishment I can lay down."

"Your Majesty. Just wait and see, I'll show you exactly why in just a moment. However, I do believe it is time for Hellsing to be seen. The secrecy is ruining our ability to function properly and it is time for Hellsing to be fully mobile."

"Your Majesty, I know you are not going to allow our colleague to continue to hold her seat," Sir Aaron spoke out and pointed across the table. "She has put all of us in danger. Hellsing has been exposed it is only a matter of time until the entire table is threatened."

"You make a valid point," both Sir Irons and the queen said simultaneously.

"I don't think it matters," Sir Hellsing continued. "No one else is properly equipped to defend against the monsters. My organization has three vampires. The three most powerful vampires on the planet, and I doubt you, or any of my esteemed colleagues, could replace us. We are the only ones currently capable of taking one this threat. "

"She has a point, You Majesty. None of our men can handle taking on the F.R.E.A.K.S. especially since they are becoming more refined.

----------- Hellsing

Alucard wrinkled his nose as he followed the trail of the monster.

"Damn you, you mockery of an undead! Where is your master!?"

He followed the trail through the alleyways.

"_Master, I need you to provoke the table. I need you to make whoever commands the monster to summon it." _

Integra grinned knowingly as she leaned comfortably in her chair. She looked down at George and her small entourage and she knew she could do this. She had to do this for her daughter and the future of Hellsing.

"_What I do best, Alucard."_

"So I assume I will be allowed stay here and run my organization as always?"

"NO," Sir Walsh snarled. All the eyes turned to him at his outburst. Suspicious glazed every pair of eyes and one pair was red.

"Well, Sir Walsh. There is no way to punish me. I can be stripped of my seat but I still have Hellsing and would continue to defend England from the F.R.E.. The queen could punish me, but I am the only one capable of stopping the newly advanced monsters, unless of course, The Vatican has perfected it's cure and you allow them full territory."

"You are well aware that that is not an option, Sir Integra."

"Wow, mother impressive. With you breaking away from the table I could become the Hellsing leader, right?"

'_Come on take the bait. I know I'm the reason you're doing this.'_ George recognized the goading from her mother and decided to help. George grinned, channeling her mother's overt confidence and let the same smug grin grace her young face. She clapped ad looked at Becky and Bobbi with aglow of victory. Do you guys no what this means? It means we win, it means there is nothing the table can do to us without screwing the entire human race. Well present company excluded."

"Hell NO! I won't let you go without some punishment," Sir Walsh bellowed and George fixed her red eyes on him as his thoughts flashed across her mind in his rage.

"YOU! You did it!" George shot across the table and had her claws pressed against Walsh's throat in an instant. "Mother, I saw it, Sir Walsh sent that monster after you. He killed Sir Nash. He did it to get rid of you and me." The entire table looked at Walsh in stunned silence. It was as clear and concise as George had ever seen someone's thoughts. She didn't like looking into people's minds, but when they screamed their thoughts she couldn't help but hear them.

Sir Irons looked enraged and the rest of the fearful young table looked shocked. Integra snarled at Walsh and for a moment considered letting George kill him. But Sir Iron's unleashed punishment in the form of a fist to the face.

"_Alucard, it was Sir Walsh. Go to his house."_

"_Yes, Master." _

"Walsh, you bastard. I understand Integra's willingness to leave the table and take Hellsing public under her own name if you and Edwards are the type of men that sit here. All of you sniveling children! Your majesty, we have another rat among us." 

"The Hell!" The queen hissed as she listened to the bickering.

George was about two nanoseconds from ripping out Sir Walsh's throat when the stupid little man laughed.

He twisted his ring and screamed. "RISE!"

The conference room was racked by Walsh's horrible cackling as the headless horseman slapped George away. The lumbering monster seemed ot have appeared from nowhere at the scream of its master.

"HAHAHA, Integra! SEE! I too have a monster to command. I can handle your little pet vampires."

"DAMN YOU!" Irons screamed as he ducked dodging a rough swing of the Horseman's long heavy arms. Integra cursed under her breath as he aimed her beloved pistol at its chest. She fired and the beast stumbled backwards. Sir Irons slammed his foot into the beast in a vicious cross kick as George dragged Bobbi back into a corner.

"Bobbi, stay back here."

Becky snarled and let her silver knives fly into the monster. Walsh just laughed as his ring glimmered in the dimly lit conference room. George snarled as flashed across the room to send her claws into the monster.

"Why won't this thing die?" Integra hissed in pain as her gun was slapped out of her hand and sent skidding across the room. She groaned as the monster slapped his clawed hands towards her. Alucard Snarled as he phased into the path of the monsters swinging arms. Alucard glared at the cowering table members.

"Master, release me."

Integra grinned as she saw the monster struggle against Alucard's grip. It blindly flailed against his strength.

"Releasing control arts restriction level two. SHOW NO MERCY!"

Alucard snarled with the rush of inhuman power as the seals fell away. He easily shredded the monster that had dared attack his daughter and his master.

He glared down at the rotting limbs of the monster as they slowly began reforming.

"We must destroy the monsters head," Integra shouted. She pulled her glasses off of her face with the horseman being murdered by Alucard for a second time. She took three long steps and sent her fist into Walsh's face. He fell back crashing into a chair.

"You! Tell me where his head is or I let my daughter eat you. No, Worse, I'll kill you myself."

"NEVER! You were stupid to underestimate me! I will never forgive you for choosing monster over your own people. Over humans!" Integra slapped him again as George materialized behind her.

"Mother, I know where the monsters head is."  
George's eyes glowed as she forcefully searched the fallen knight's mind. She pulled his hand up and showed the gleaming ring to her mother. "This is it."

"You'll never be able to destroy it. I will never give up."

"I'll cut this traitorous hand of," Integra snarled.

"That will do you no good. You'll have to destroy the ring and only powerful holy magic can do that. You have ot rip the horseman's soul out of the ring. Bobbi's head snapped up at that. She carefully gripped the gun that had fallen close to her hiding space in the corner. She could do this. She knew exactly how it was supposed to work. Olivia had helped her master the holy spell and she had even managed to shut Becky up.

Becky stood wit ha silver knife pressed to Walsh's wrist.

"Master of Monster, shall I relieve this bastard of the hand he raised against my Master?"

Bobbi stood up and took a few calm steps to where Walsh was being held down by George. Alucard held the Horseman in a grip stronger than a one-ton press.

Bobbi aimed the elaborate engraved Hellsing pistol at Walsh Hand, purple seals flaring around the muzzle drawing George's eyes. Bobbi fired the bullet vanishing as the ring shattered. The monster in Alucard's grip screamed as its head seemed to manifest on its shoulders. Then it crumbled. It simply slipped from Alucard's grip as nothing more than dark grey dust.

"It worked." That was all Bobbi could think to say as she saw Integra's smoking gun in her hand. That had been her first actual in combat shot and it had worked. Integra stared at her gun in Bobbi's hands. She knew it had been loaded with regular silver bullets but there was Walsh's hand completely intact minus a thin scratch on his finger where the ring housing the Horseman's head had shattered.

"How did you do that?"

"The spell changes the bullet. I am the first Hellsing Gun Paladin. It was an exorcism spell," Bobbi said handing the gun back to Integra. George grinned at her friend as she slammed Walsh's head onto the wooden floor one last time for good measure to keep him down.

"I trust you heard all of that, Your Majesty." Sir Irons yelled as he placed a boot on Walsh's chest. "Your table is full of traitors and yellow limp dicks. I hate to say it, but these so called knights have no business gracing your table."

The queen cleared her throat and brought attention to her voice broadcast over the speakers.

"I am inclined to agree. I am disgraced, and honestly, enraged by the cowardice and insolence of my most trusted knights." The silence was heavy as the Queen took a moment. The next sentence the queen uttered would change the lives of every person in that large conference room. "I hereby disband the Order of the Knights of the Round Table. All of you are relived of your duties. I will leave the defense of England from the undead and other unnatural threats fully in the hands of the now independent Hellsing organization. Congratulations, Integra Hellsing. Youu are now sole defense in the area of vampires."


	47. Beachfront Finale

Walter applauded from his seat on the patio. It was so nice to be retired. He was highly amused as he watched George put Bobbi through her paces in the backyard.

"George," Bobbi begged through panting breaths, as she stopped with her hands on her knees. "No more. I swear you are trying to kill me?" George scoffed as she jogged in place.

"Oh come on. You've only done two laps around the path. Becky does four everyday. I do nine. You can handle this." Bobbi glared at her friend as she struggled to find enough oxygen to fill her burning lungs.

"Seriously! I am wiped. Why do I need training? I'm going to be a gun-user, right?" Bobbi shivered, as Alucard decided to appear behind her. He grinned down at her his eyes reflecting the red of the sunset.

"Perhaps you would be more inclined to run if the hounds of hell were snapping at your heels. I told you three laps, did I not?" Bobbi groaned and forced her legs to move again following George down the path.

"I thought he couldn't come outside during the day."

"Dad is old, I mean seriously old, and strong enough to resist the sun. It's only about four minutes to sunset anyway." Bobbi could not believe that George was not even breathless as she collapsed at Alucard's feet after her final lap.

"Very good, Barbara. I think you have potential after we get you into shape," Alucard commented. " Now, George, stop playing. Finish your laps. You've barely even been running." George stuck her tongue out at her father and then she blurred, her feet moving so fast she faded from Bobbi's vision.

"Damn." Bobbi looked up at Alucard and shrugged. If she was going to die today she might as well make it quick instead of being murdered by exhaustion. She asked the No-Life King a question. "Uhm, are you that fast?"

"No, child. I am faster." Walter actually laughed, as he stood up and stretched his bones.

"I do believe George is slow for one of you, isn't she, Sir?" Walter eyes seemed to scan the path along with Alucard's.

"Not slow … average. She is about as fast as Seras. But she has much more potential. She is holding back."

"You can see her, Mr. Walter?" asked Barbara.

"Oh, Yes, Miss Barbara. I have fought the undead for longer than you have been alive. I have even fought the greatest among monsters… and lived."

"It's not my fault. You were using silver filament. I was a lot younger then… and so were you, Walter Dollneaz, angel of death."

Integra sat quietly in the living room with a book. It was amazing. No mountain of paper work from her majesty. No slew of phone calls from table members. Sure she still had work... and lots of it with the advancement of the F.R.E.A.K.S. But now, she had the freedom to do the work at her own pace and had full control of what she wanted to do. No more was she constantly fighting an uphill battle with it. She had stretched as she pulled herself out of the warm cocoon of her bed... three hours later than had been required. Integra had relished in having a long uneventful breakfast and then after finishing the required paperwork and then taken the time to do something she hadn't in years.... read a novel. She was immediately intrigued by the sound of Bobbi yelling in obvious fear. Integra shrugged, closing the book. It wasn't like she couldn't enjoy her book outside.

"Alucard, what are you doing to those children?"

Alucard bowed to his master as she approached him. He nodded his approval at her choice of clothing before speaking. His eyes ran down her body taking in the fitted brown skirt and then back up to the golden silk tank top.

"Well, well, my lady. You look very nice today."

"Thank you, Alucard. Now that I no longer have to worry about being judged by my sex, I can relax and wear what I like. You still haven't answered my question. What have you done to those kids?"

I'd be more than happy to judge you." Alucard laughed, leering like a wolf as he looked her over. Integra paid him no mind, but just watched the girls train.

"George is getting faster, isn't she?"

"Not really, she's holding back again. I think it's time I give the girls a real workout."

Alucard called his shadows, pulling darkness from underneath the trees and from the corners shadowed by windows. His eyes darkened as he created a living ninja warrior course. Now the girls would have to run, jump, climb, and crawl; with things chasing them or trying to eat them.

"Alright, girls, enough play. Start running ... for your lives."

Bobbi's jaw just dropped to the floor. "OMG. You have **got** to be kidding."

Alucard just laughed at her. "Hahaha." Then he got serious. The light jittery grin faded from his lips as he said, "No. I'm not."

He then picked her up as easily as if she had been a feather and tossed her onto the course. Bobbi started screaming and ran for her life as one of Alucard's demon dogs snapped a foot in front of her. The beast lunged and it was only George's quick reflexes pushing her out of the way that kept her from dying. Bobbi ran for her life as one of Alucard's devil dogs chased her through the tire run. Becky felt her adrenaline spike and she picked her feet up to her knees as she sprinted through the tires. She hit the ground and crawled underneath the barbed wire. It raked only millimeter from her skin as she tried to escape the demons. Becky was way ahead of her as one of the dogs leapt at her back. Becky hissed in rage and slammed her thick leg into its throat and then a knife into its eye. The beast screamed and Becky looked back at her in triumph. Bobbi growled at Becky's display of dominance and superiority, screwed in her courage, and started running even faster. She knew she couldn't fight these things like Becky and George, but she was determined to show Alucard that a human could do it.

Hurry up, slow Pokes," George yelled over her shoulder. She pulled from her inhuman powers and barely touched the ground. She sent her bright purple claws into a hound staining them red.

Her father smiled and the course changed. George flew through a large punching bag, barely managing to let her body become untouchable.

"This is gonna be fun, Dad"

Integra just watched with some concern for Becky and Bobbi. "Do try to remember that they are human, Alucard. It's all well and good that you made a playground for George, but, Becky and Bobbi cannot handle the same intensity. "

"I won't hold it against them if you don't. Their disability is not their fault. Born with it you know," Alucard said. The vampire king pulled his hat forward and chuckled as George was thrown to the ground by a tentacle that had appeared out of the ground. George shredded it and snarled at her father, "NO FAIR!"

"Don't kill them."

"I won't, Master. Nothing I summon on this side of the shadows will be a true challenge for George." She gave Alucard one of her raised eyebrows.

"Should I be concerned Alucard? You are not about to drag two humans into the shadows are you?"

"No. I promise that they won't die," he paused as the demons began to catch up to the struggling Bobbi. He laughed and then he shrugged as Bobbi ducked the claws of a hound. "At least not by my hand."

Integra rolled her eyes. Walter just winced in apprehension as Bobbi looked like she was about to be decapitated.

"Ms. Bobbi, DUCK." yelled Walter.

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Two hours later, all three girls were totally exhausted. Alucard just laughed as he watched the three girls lie on the back lawn tired and completely exhausted from his training lessons.

"Very good, girls. Bobbi, you have excelled beyond my hopes. I never even had to order the dogs not to kill you. You also managed to handle the most basic Martial moves. Now tomorrow..."

"Tomorrow? Alucard, sir, I think you might what to give them a day off. George may be able to recover from intense training in only a few hours and Becky has incredible conditioning after years of Training under Ms, Seras. But Barbara and I'm sure even Becky and George, need rest. Their muscles need time to mend. Or they may suffer from sprains and strains."

Bobbi glared at George lying next to her and panted as her stomach and her lungs still tried to catch up.

"Hellsing had better have some damn good medical coverage."

George merely shrugged at Bobbi's comment and winced as Becky grabbed her. Even she was feeling the ache after a few more of her father's cheap tricks. She had ended up hitting a tree and having to kill a hound after it had nearly broken her arm.

"Alright, fine. You girls can rest tomorrow. However, you had better learn something useful."

"What my library pass isn't revoked? I did kind of steal your mom's gun."

"And you also showed more magical aptitude than I did," Integra said, taking a seat on the lawn with them. "You have astounding potential. You actually managed to use an exorcism on your first try. Where did you learn that? I get my abilities from my mother… and lots of trial and error." The girls just nodded and tried to go about catching their breaths as Integra continued. "I think that deserves a reward. How do you all feel about a vacation? The very first Hellsing family vacation. Now that we are independent everything runs much smoother. There are no meetings or reports to file."

That got the girls' attention. All three of them sat bolt upright.

"A vacation?" George looked absolutely flabbergasted and Becky squealed from her position connected to George's waist.

"We've never been on vacation before, have we, Master?" Becky's ponytail bounced against her shoulders as she shook with excitement.

"Where do you think we should go, Becky?"

"I think we should go to the beach," Bobbi suggested. All of the eyes in the yard, Two pairs of them red and one of them covered by a monocle turned to her in shock.

"The beach?" George looked at Bobbi like she had lost her mind. She actually considered the possibility that her friend was suicidal. She did often become giggly whenever she was in danger. "You- just let me get this straight now- You wanna take **my dad** to the beach?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Hello, the beach, the sun, women running around in very accessible swimsuits, and very open space for a massacre."

"Uhm, we could go at night. You know… bonfires… sunset surfing… moonlit walks. Music… barbeque. Surly the master of all vampires isn't afraid of a little fun in the sand. Besides, even if we went during the day, we live in England, how often do we get to see the sun? Chances are it'll be overcast like it always is."

"Are you challenging me, little one?" Alucard grinned, with his fangs showing.

"Of course not, great Sir. I just thought you'd like to take Sir Hellsing for a romantic moonlight walk along the beach. Walter can watch us. Right Walter?"

Walter laughed. He knew exactly what Bobbi was doing. "It would be my pleasure to accompany you girls to the beach."

"Little Dracula."

"Yeah, dad?"

"I suggest you take your friend to get that death wish looked at. It's unbecoming when you are friends with vampires."

Bobbi gulped and seemed to shrink to fit her taller frame behind George.

"Stand up, Bobbi. I swear! Master, why do you keep her around?"

"This is going to be fun," snickered George, thinking of her parents together. Or more importantly, her parents, Bobbi, Becky, and Walter all together. "Is Sis coming too?"

**HELLSINGHELLSING**

Alucard glared out at the beach. His dark orange sunglasses looked down to burn into the back of Bobbi's head. He winced as he felt the sun draining even his substantial strength. He had to come. It was still at least an hour and a half from sunset and it was sunny.

"This is your fault."

Bobbi swallowed back the fear that she knew was wafting off of her and making her smell like Filet Mignon to Alucard and George. She puffed out her chest and pretended to be brave as she helped Walter unload the car. To think that a master vampire had been tricked by a fifteen year old. Walter put up the very large and oversized umbrella that he had bought for the occasion and Alucard made a show of slowly and calmly going to sit under it when he really wanted to dive under it and cringe. Walter just chuckled at Alucard.

"No sense in being mad at her, Sir. She can no more control the weather than you can."

Alucard settled a death glare on his daughter's friend and even George cringed.

"Bobbi, how about we run for YOUR life?"

"Don't you mean our lives, George?"

"No," Alucard hissed from his shaded sanctuary under the umbrella. "She doesn't." The girls ran into the surf and more importantly away from a grumpy and lethal Alucard before they started playing in the water.

"Where is Integra? I'm going to see how bad my punishment would be for killing Children." asked Alucard, gruffly.

"She's changing," answered Walter, turning a page. The old former butler looked completely at peace on his lounge chair in his black trunks with his book.

"Into what?" Alucard chuckled, as he looked at all the bikini clad woman and imagined Integra in something similar.

"Into her new swimsuit that, may I add, she specifically bought for this occasion."

"Police girl and Rebecca..."

"Ms. Seras preferred to stay indoors until sunset. Becky will arrive with her, Alucard."

Bobbi looked around nervously as George had been under for more than two minutes. Bobbi dove and was happy for the goggles she had brought. She skimmed the shallows moving steadily deeper. Then as her lungs cried for oxygen she shot up.

"GEORGE! GEORGE!"

The young dhampire focused on staying just out of Bobbi's sight. It wasn't difficult when you could swim faster than an average swordfish without making a single bubble. George grinned just underneath Bobbi. She could see her friend's legs kicking covered by the bright red boi-shorts. She zoomed past them and gave them a playful swat. George's black tankini zoomed again pulling Bobbi under for just a split second before releasing her. George pulled Bobbi under fully as Integra came out of the changing room.

Alucard stood and gave her his seat. He watched very amused as Integra punished him by slowly, very slowly removing her robe. As she sat down in his chair, Alucard very much approved of the one piece swim suit that she was wearing. Very sexy and very lady like.

"That is a very good look for you, my countess."

The one-piece was not too flashy but the side cutouts and the lacing at the back gave it just an edge of perversion. It seemed… fitting for Integra.

"Thank you. Now could you stand to the left a little. You're in my sun." Integra traded her regular glasses for a pair of fitted shades and grinned as Alucard gladly stepped away from the sun.

Hahaha, why not a bikini?"

"Please, I am far too old for such things. That is best left to children." Integra saw Bobbi flailing as George pulled her back under. "Aren't you going to stop her, Alucard?"

"Why? She's just dunking her. As long I don't see any blood or any demons. I'm fine."

Bobbi struggled back to land and dropped to her knees in front of Integra.

"I SWEAR! I AM GOING TO KILL YOUR DAUGHTER."

Alucard laughed as George continued to imitate a mermaid by not coming up for air.

"Good luck. I think you'd need scuba gear for that. At least she hasn't raised pirate ships. Or dragged you to sunken ships."

"Master!"

Alucard looked up as Seras called his name. She was walking along the beach toward them. She looked nervous even under the thick pink parasol. She covered her eyes as the harsh light made them ache. "Oh, how can you stand it? It's so bright and I'm tired." Seras slunk underneath the umbrella with Alucard as Becky ran full tilt towards George somewhere under the sea.

"GEORGE! GEORGE! WHERE ARE YOU," Becky called, as she continued to dive for her Master.

Seras stood up as the sun finally faded behind the horizon that last little bit. She stretched as Energy flooded her without the drain of the sun. She struck a pose in her brand new bright pink bikini. Bobbi looked out at the surf as Becky crushed George in a hug sending them both smashing into the water again. George soon returned to the shore and to the umbrella with Becky clinging to her like a barnacle.

"You look so cute, Master!" Becky was in a simple tankini with shorts just like George's. The difference of the same suit were exaggerated on their opposite bodies.

To say that Becky and Seras were eye-catchers was an understatement. Both of them had boys and men drooling as they paraded around the dark beach. Eventually the crowd following the Hellsing girls grew to innumerable level and they crawled back towards Alucard and Integra trying to start a bonfire with the horrible electric match.

But this time they were followed by almost every boy on the beach. Alucard raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't just sit there, Master, do something please," Seras almost begged him.

Becky merely glared daggers and tightened her grip on George ignoring the fact that it was really her they were staring at.

He just smiled at her all fangs and then let his dark demeanor wash over him. He stood up, his heavy coat dissipating to leave only his tight red speedo-sorts. The men and the boys all looked at him in horror and inadequacy as he towered over them. He pulled Seras close to him. Under his other arm he grabbed George, instantly Becky gravitated with her.

"Leave my daughters alone... or I will devour your souls."

Before you could say Goodbye, every male that had followed the ladies of Hellsing was gone and nowhere to be seen on the beach. Alucard laughed. Seras sighed happily.

"Thank you."

Seras dove from under the umbrella wielding a beach ball.

"Yo, Sis! Wait. I want to play too."

Bobbi just followed lured by the elegant bounce of Seras and Becky in thier swimsuits.

_"You have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend. You HAVE a girlfriend. Stop staring at her chest.' _

However Bobbi couldn't help grinning at them. They were like pillows. Big, fluffy, squishy, warm, flesh pillows. She wanted to toss them over her face and go to sleep in them. There was just something so womanly and motherly about Seras... and that was hot.

Seras leapt to spike the beach ball softly towards Becky. The tall curvy Second daughter of Hellsing slid to slam the ball over the fence too. Bobbi was still ogling when the ball smacked her upside the head.

"Damn," she hissed as George and Becky scored another point. The small crowd of night beach goers lined them as they played by the glowing firelight. They applauded as George did a victory leap that was just a little too high to be normal.

"Georgey, you'd better warn your little friend to stop thinking about me like that."

"Umm, Bobbi, Seras can hear your thoughts."

"Ah...ah...Wow."

Seras rolled her eyes as BOUNCY BOUNCY BOUNCY repeated itself in her head. The tall blonde vampire in the bikini snapped her fingers and Bobbi came back from her dirty thoughts.

"Bobbi!"

"Huh, what? Sorry George...I was...thinking."

"Daydreaming was more like it."

"You're disgusting, Babs," complained Becky. "You couldn't have my master so now you try to seduce our older sister." The exaggerated look of disgust on her face became a sneer as she swiveled in her tankini. "It is none of our faults that you do not have the Hellsing curb appeal."

"Stop calling me Babs! MY NAME IS BOBBI, Beckers.".

"Oh, girls~!" George groaned, bouncing the beach ball in her hands. "Don't start."

"She started it," Bobbi said. She pointed to Becky who still stood a good two or three inches taller than her and shrugged. "I had to defend myself."

"I'll finish it too," growled Becky. Only slower than George by a few beats, Becky had Bobbi on the ground with a knife to her throat that no one was aware had been on her.

"Hey! I'm not going to warn you again Becky."

"But, master, she's so....so...lesbo."

"Lesbo?" questioned George, wondering where that word came from. George shook her head in confusion. "I am afraid you're mistaken. Bobbi just doesn't really care what gender she dates."

"Lesbo, Am I?" seethed Bobbi, "Kid," Bobbi said, despite being younger and shorter than her enemy. "I could rock your world. You'd give up boys."

"Well, Becky, she did get a catholic girl. More than I can say. My catholic Candy keeps rejecting me. Oh, should I be worried about where you got that word... and that knife from?" George took their distraction to stand between them so that they were more than arms distance from each other.

Keeping these two from killing each other was turning into a full time job for her. George smirked about the implications.

"_Sorry, I was too busy to save you guys, my bad. I was preoccupied with my staff trying to kill each other."_

Bobbi wiggled seductively at Becky. She scanned her carefully. "Well, you are almost as hot as Ms. Pillows over there. How about you George? What do you like?"

"I prefer chocolate Catholics." George smirked, thinking about Michael. "Yeah. Chocolate flavored Catholics. Rich and delicious, but just a little bad for you. I hear you can taste the piety in them."

Suddenly, Seras was hit with thoughts from both George and Bobbi.

"George! If you don't control yourself, master alucard will..."

"Don't worry, sis. I've learned my lesson. I'm under complete control."

"Uh-huh. and I'm the 'little' vampire."

_"Honey, you're not a little anything," _thought Bobbi, still grinning wildly.

"Bobbi, I'll not warn you again.' said Seras.

"I'm sorry, Seras. I really am. I blame the bikini. I'm normally not this bad. I wasn't even this bad at the slumber party, was I?"

"No. Worse. We needed napkins to clean up the drool."

George watched Bobbi take off to go dive back into the cool evening water. "I think you hurt her feelings, Sis."

"Good," scoffed Becky. "Now maybe she'll go away."

"Lay off her Becky."

"But master..."

"But nothing. We're vampires. Our sexuality infects and affects humans. Some times more than we know." said George."Bobbi can't help it."

"She'll have to try because....," Seras began before a soft male voice wafted over them. He must be brave to talk to them after Alucard's warning.

"Hello girls. I couldn't help but notice....."

George rolled her eyes as did Seras.

"Becky, would you please show him why you do not hit on Hellsing women."

"Yes, Master," Becky replied, her eyes dulling as she carried out the order. She flipped the knife in her hand before chucking it and lunging.

"George!"

However, Seras yell was unneeded. The boy leaned back and dodged the knife letting it slide harmlessly into the sand. And he caught Bobbi's fist in his hand. He smiled flashing a pair of fangs of his own and whistled.

"....That you guys are vampires," he said. The boy's eyes darkened to red and he easily flung Becky away.

"DAMN YOU," Becky hissed planning to charge the monster again.

"Hey, wait, please! I only wanted..."

"Stand down, Becky. STAND DOWN", said Seras. Seras slid in close to the boy that could hardly be older than Becky. "Why can't we smell you," She asked standing above him with an angry scowl on her face. There was an implied threat in the taunt way she held her body.

The boy smirked and held up his wrist. There was a special gleaming black mark there and George was almost ready to eviscerate him instantly.

"ANGELICA!"

"Easy, girl, she's dead. This just hides our scent when we are out and about. We're playing really low key."

Seras just raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat before speaking, "We killed you. I was there."

"No. You killed the ghouls and Angelica... but when you didn't smell any more of us you left. None of us stayed loyal after one of you sliced of Angelica's head. We ran just like Angelina."

"GEORGE!" She corrected with a very angry and vengeful growl, her eyes glowing blood red. "Don't you dare compare me to that manipulative bitch. Ever! My name is George Hellsing."

"Well then, George. I knew there were others here and wanted to see what kind of lines you had."

_"Dad_," George said letting her thoughts carry to her father. _"We have a big problem."_

"Seras, Where is Bobbi? Get her back on land. This is not good."

"Hey," The boy chided. He was actually insulted. They had been here a while and hadn't hurt anyone. "I'm not here to hunt. I am very well fed without having to kill. My girl wanted me to come to the beach with her."

"She's...drowning in self pity still, George," Seras said looking out over the ocean with her third eye. Making sure that Bobbi was OK. "I'll go get her."

"Who the hell would date you, Kid?" George growled again at the reminder of one of her biggest failures. Of one of the few moments in her life she had nearly put behind her.

"She's cool. Her name's Lydia."

Instantly, at the mention of that name, the nightmare of George's stupidity and failure flooded her mind. The hairs on her arms tingled and stood on end like spikes. George wondered if she could kill him with her "quills" like a real porcupine. "Becky."

"Yes, master."

"Go get mother. I think I'm going to need her to keep from killing these people."

Alucard raised an eyebrow as Becky sped across the beach. He leaned over George's shoulder staring at the boy with his hands up in surrender. Her father just seemed to have just materialized behind her.

"Man, I can't leave you girls alone for a second, can I? You seem to draw trouble don't you?"

Seras returned with Bobbi behind her soaked to the bone and glowering in embarrassment.

"Have I told you how sorry I am, Seras?"

"Yes, Bobbi," Seras said trying to get the girl to stop apologizing."

"Master, this boy knows Angelica. Apparently you guys left a few roaches while you were exterminating."

"He is not a boy! His name is Zenith," said the irritatingly familiar voice of Lydia the blood slut who had caused the entire fiasco.

"YOU!" George was instantly glaring up into Lydia's eyes with murderous intent as she considered wringing her neck. "You led me to a trap and I went through hell. You deserve the same. If you want something done you have to do it yourself."

"Don't even think about it," growled Integra. The powerful master of monsters was led across the beach by Becky triumphantly grinning at having done something for her Master. "I see our friend here did not learn her lesson. Lydia, explain yourself. I thought you would grow wiser after escaping us with almost no severe punishment."

"No punishment? You call being bitten and then interrogated like a criminal no punishment," Lydia hissed. She looked down her nose at George and shrugged. "I told you not to bother them, Zenith."

"Mother, that boy is a vampire. He is one of Angelica's lackeys. You missed some when you raided that place." George felt her rage boiling beneath her skin and Becky rubbed her shoulders calmingly.

"Oh really? And how exactly did you escape? Alucard, how did you miss this one?" Zenith once again held up his hand displaying the mark that hid his scent.

"I hid and ran away after you left. The Krin kidnapped me a little while before you raided …maybe two days. It's all kind of fuzzy after they did this to me."

"Wait! You're a freak child?"

"Yup, courtesy of that little Blond there," Lydia beamed. "How does it feel to be a teen mom." Lydia flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and was instantly wrapped in Zeniths arms.

"I see you never learned to stop messing with things higher on the food chain than you. You're nothing but a familiar blood slut," Seras said. The tall blond Amazonian vampiress just grinned flashing hr fangs. "I could tell when I took your blood to read you mind. You haven't changed at all. You let Angelica and her monster kill your family."

"Hey! Don't talk about Lydia like that." The young vampire was between The Hellsings and Lydia and apparently he cared. "She saved me. He keeps me sane. Do you know what would happen to me without her?"

George looked down and felt a twinge of the pain and uncertainty. She felt the lack of confidence in your own stability and sanity.

"Yes. I do. Leave that bitch alone. She is only going to use you until she bores of you."

"NO SHE WON'T George was instantly moving and she had Zenith pinned to the ground by his throat. The boy flailed and managed to barely graze her cheek a claw. The silly scuffle was ended when Integra, holding Becky back by force, nodded to Alucard. Lydia screamed and flailed around the girl choking her boyfriend.

"Let him GO!"

George was ripped off of her enemy by her father. The giant No-Life King held the thick black pistol down towards Zenith.

"You have two options, boy. You be a good pet and come with us. You are in danger running around alone. You are lucky that you are valuable. You were made from George"

And so just like in every other cycle in George's life this one brought more question than answers, more problems than solutions, and more people to the Hellsing organization. George pulled a very non Hellsing-like face-palm. Just like everything in her life.


End file.
